The Daily Grind
by Emotion Masen
Summary: A year ago Bella Swan had it all, attending college, friends, a boyfriend and her family. Then in one night her entire world came crashing down never to be the same. Edward Cullen recently requested for a job transfer. Relocating to Seattle, to run from his own problems, Edward was determined to never fall victim to another woman. That is until he meets Bella at a coffee house.
1. The Daily Grind

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

**_My Entry in the Pickapic challenge!_** Now since the contest is over am posting it here on Fanfic

So this is my new story and I really hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for being my pre-reader/beta. You are awesome BB!

* * *

_**The Daily Grind**_

My alarm went off at four am, that's when my day started. Every day it was the same thing, the same old daily grind and part of me hated it. Who would have thought one phone call, a simple Katy Perry ringtone on my phone would give me the news that changed my life forever. Even after a year I still remember it as if it only happened yesterday.

"Bella, it's Billy Black, did I wake you?" my dad's partner asked. He never called me so right away I knew something was wrong, I knew that whatever he was about to tell me was bad news. I sat up in the bed feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"It's all right Billy, what is it?"

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Say what?"

"This is really hard to say and…"

"Damn it, Billy, just say it…" I snapped so loudly I could see the shadow of my roommate sit up in her bed. My palms were sweating, my heart racing faster.

"Bella, someone broke into your parent's house, they're gone Bella," he choked out, sounding as if he was crying and I shook my head. They couldn't have been gone. I just talked to them earlier today. I had plans to go home and visit this weekend. They weren't gone.

"Are… Are you sure?" I asked him, wanting him to tell me that they were fine. That it was a mistake. I felt the tears stinging my eyes but I refused to let them fall before I knew if this was true.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It was some guy your dad arrested a few years back and …"

"…they can't be dead, Billy, maybe it's a mistake."

"I'm sorry, Bella it's not a mistake. I've seen…fuck I'm so sorry Bella," he said, and the tears fell from my eyes. He started telling me about the invasion and that they found the man sitting next to my father's body.

My skin went cold and then in a shaky breath I asked, "Where are Sophia and Nicholas?" I knew if both my parents were home it meant my five-year-old little brother and sister were too. If Billy said that I lost them too I was surely to die right where I was sitting.

"We found them in your parent's bedroom closet; they said your dad told them not to move until the police came. Bella, they need you," Billy said, and I was already out of my bed and getting dressed.

"I'm getting on the first flight out to Washington. Don't let social services send them to a foster home. I'm coming," I told him.

That was almost a year ago now and it still hurt; it still broke my heart. Both my parents were killed in a home invasion. I, my brother and sister were left alone. No aunts, uncles, grandparents; no one, just each other. No one was willing to take in Nicholas and Sophia. So I did the only thing I could think of, I dropped out of school and became their legal guardian. Those friends I had, my boyfriend left as if I was nothing to them.

Quickly I got dressed, having taken my shower last night like I always do. I left my hair down today. Normally I pulled my hair up into a ponytail, but for some reason I wanted it down. I chewed my lip knowing the real reason I wanted it down, _he_ was the reason. He was always the reason. I pinned my bangs back hating them in my face.

Once I was happy with my outfit, I went into the twin's room to wake them up. They were cranky in the morning but I needed to wake them up and take them to Mrs. Weber's. Thankfully, she would baby sit them until it was time for them to go to school and then take them for me. I was always out of work in time to pick them up from school.

"Come on, Nicky, Soph…it's morning time," I said, messing their hair and tickling their sides. They both groaned telling me to go away.

"Come on or the two of you are going to make me late," I say, and they groan again. I tickle their feet, Sophia popping up first because she hated when I did that.

"I hate when you do that Ella," she said and I smiled at her. When she was just learning to talk she couldn't say my name, so I told her to call me Ella, and to this day she still did.

"I know, Soph, but it's time to get up," I told her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Nicholas was still under his blanket trying to ignore Sophia and me.

"If you get up, Nicky we can do Pizza-mania tonight for dinner," I said, and Nicholas was quickly up with a smile on his face.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart with a knight's sword," I replied, knowing that would make him smile because our parents use to always say that. I helped him off of the top bunk and then told them to go wash.

I left the two of them to get dressed and went to make them both a bowl of cereal. Once they ate we all left the house.

"Bella, why do we have to get up at the back crack of dawn?" Nicholas asked, yawning in the back seat and I looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"The what?" I asked, Sophia and I both laughing.

"I heard Mrs. Weber say it before," he says, and I smiled.

"I've told you before, I open the coffee shop for Mrs. Newton, remember?" I say, and he nods his head making a face. He hated Mrs. Newton, not that I could blame him. The woman was evil, well sort of. She did give me a job when I needed one. My parent's life insurance covered the house, cars and Sophia and Nicholas' private school tuition up until they finished college. There was even enough for me to finish eventually, but I would worry about that later. I still needed to work, to pay bills, buy groceries and keep them clothed and fed.

"Ella, do I have to get a needle today, too?" Sophia asked, and I knew she was asking because Nicholas had a doctor's appointment today. He had asthma, so I always made sure to make all his doctor's appointments.

"I'm not getting a needle, Sophia! I'm not getting a needle, am I, Bella?" Nicholas asked, looking scared out of his mind thanks to Sophia and I knew that was her plan.

"No, Nicky, just a normal checkup with Dr. Cooper," I tell him, and he nods his head and sticks his tongue out at Sophia.

When I arrived at Mrs. Weber's she was already waiting outside, like always. I gave Sophia and Nicholas a hug and told them to behave or there was no Pizza-mania tonight. They both lied saying they would behave and climbed out of the car.

"Bella, have you figured out what you are going to do with them for the summer?" she asked me, and I shook my head because I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Have you thought about summer camp?" she asked, and I didn't think I could afford summer camp. The family attorney always tried telling me to take them out of private school and use the tuition money to be able to afford taking care of them, but I couldn't do that. I knew how important it was to my parents for us to have the best education and I was going to make sure that was what Sophia and Nicholas had.

"I'll look into it," I told her, only half meaning it. I waved at Mrs. Weber and thanked her, like always for taking them.

I quickly pulled off for the coffee house arriving ten minutes to opening. I knew Mrs. Newton would be pissed because she always liked me to have the coffee already brewing by the time the customers start to come in. I parked in my usual parking space and got out of the car. I rushed inside through the back door, quickly shut off the alarm, ran behind the bar and hit the switches on the coffee pots. I always prepped everything the night before. I pulled my apron on over my head and started to set up all the tables in the café.

Once that was done, I turned on the television to channel five news and then the radio. Why Mrs. Newton always wanted them both on, I'll never know. I turned the sign from closed to open and then went behind the counter. I started up five cups of black coffee, three cups of coffee with cream and extra sugar, then two cappuccinos. The same ten people came in first every morning, and they ordered the same thing each time. The front door opened and Quil, the delivery guy from the bakery across town, came in with today's deliveries.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Quil." I replied with a smile. He helped me put everything away like he did every morning. He tried asking me out again, like he did every morning, and I turned him down just like I did every morning. Mr. Jones came in first and I gave him his coffee, while he sat down at the table in the far back to read his paper. Everyone else started to come in and my co-worker, Lauren, came in late, like always.

The coffee shop was busy which wasn't surprising to me at all. Everyone was on their way to work, coming in for their coffee and their breakfast. I kept a smile on my face and made certain to get all of their orders right. I never missed a beat, even caught Lauren's mistakes. Mrs. Newton hated when I ran late but she would never fire me because I was the reason this place ran so smoothly.

"Bella, Harold said this was cold." Lauren gave me his cup. I dumped it in the sink, quickly made him another cup and gave him a complimentary donut to go with it.

"You're the best, Bella," Harold said, leaving me a tip and I smiled at him. I ran around filling orders, making coffee and yelling at Lauren to get out of my way because she continued to ruin orders. How she managed to do this since we pretty much got the same customers every day made no sense to me.

Every order was the same, except one. _His._

I always knew the moment he walked in, wearing his tailored suit that probably cost more than my entire paycheck. My heart always raced in my chest when he came in, with his thick, messy, bronze hair on those hazel more like gold eyes. As he approached the counter, I turned my back to him and pretended to have to focus on the cup I was holding in my hand.

"Mmgh." I heard him clear his throat, but I didn't turn around. I couldn't because whenever I looked at him my insides melted. He made me forget everything; my name, my age, my phone number, I mean everything. I needed to pull myself together before looking at him.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" I hear Lauren ask him in her little slut voice. I know that was a bit much but she was a slut.

"I would like Isabella's help," he replied in the most smooth, heated voice you could ever imagine. I knew he was talking about me. He never let Lauren help him; he wouldn't take help from Mrs. Newton when she was here. I inhaled a deep breath and turned around to look at him.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen, what can I get for you?" I asked, praying that he would just make a simple order like everyone else. Every day he came in here and asked me a new question about myself. If I enjoyed the weather, my thoughts on some huge news story, why I choose to wear my hair up instead of down. Or why I have on red nail polish. He asked about my favorite color, favorite food, favorite flower; they never seemed too personal, but I couldn't understand why he wanted to know.

It was weird I knew that, even more weird that I was never uncomfortable answering his questions, I wanted to. It all seemed so innocent because it wasn't like he ever actually asked me out. I didn't want him to, all right I did, but I would have only turned him down. I have too much going on in my life to be concerned about a love life.

"Isabella, I thought we talked about this and I requested you call me Edward," he said, with that sexy damn grin on his face. It made my heart do somersaults. I inhaled a deep breath.

"What can I get for you, Edward?" I asked, and his smile grew larger.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked, and I rolled my eyes at him causing him to laugh heartedly.

"I like your hair today…"

"Thank you," I replied, not giving him eye contact, as I feel my cheeks heat up from my blush. I knew he would be happy I wore it down today, since I usually always had it up. He cleared his throat and quickly looked down at my fingers, which were tapping against the counter.

"French tips this week?" he asked, and I smiled at the fact that he always noticed any changes I made to myself. Nothing went unnoticed to him.

"Yes, I thought a change would be nice," I replied, and he nodded his head and it looked like he was about to reach for my hand, then he quickly pulled his hand back and pushed it into his pocket. I waited to see what question he would ask me today.

"Are you excited about the summer starting?" he asked me nervously, and I wanted to say no because I have to find someone to watch the kids during the day, but he didn't need to know that.

"I'm not a huge fan of the heat, but thankfully it never gets too bad here in Seattle," I replied with a smile, which he quickly returned.

"Yeah, when I lived in New York, the humidity was a killer," he said, and I grinned. It was such a rare moment when he would slip up and reveal something about himself.

"How long did you live in New York?" I asked him, and I watch something pass in his eyes, it was sadness and anger. Already, I regretted asking the question.

"You don't have to answer that I…"

"…it's all right. I lived there for about ten years," he replied, and I nodded my head chewing on my lower lip. After standing there silently for a few moments, he finally made a coffee order that I quickly filled. I handed him his cup and his fingers brushed over mine. I quickly snatched my hand back feeling something warm pass through me. His eyes were large for a millisecond and I wondered if he felt it too.

"Have a great day, Isabella," he told me, paying for his coffee and leaving me a tip.

"You, too, Edward," I replied, watching him walk out of the coffee house. I kept watching him, wanting him to look back at me.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Lauren asked, coming up next to me.

"Because I have too much baggage that I'm sure a man like him wouldn't want to deal with," I answer, placing my tip in my apron and the money for the coffee in the register.

"That's true; I don't know any guy willing to put up with…" I cut my eyes at her and she stopped talking mid-sentence. I didn't need her reminding me that my situation could possibly mean never being romantically involved again. I mean it was hard enough for single mothers trying to date, and in this case, Sophia and Nicholas weren't even my children, they were my siblings.

I shook the depressing thoughts from my mind and continued working up until it was closing time. Lauren and I cleaned up and I looked at the time again knowing that I had to take Nicholas to his doctor's appointment. I started to hang up my apron just when Mrs. Newton walked in, I groaned seeing her.

"Bella, can I speak with you?" she asked, and I checked the time on my watch again.

"I have to take Nicholas to his doctor's appointment."

"I won't take up too much of your time, please sit," she said, pointing to a table and I rolled my eyes and walked over to the table. I sat down and she sat down across from me.

"Bella you know you are a fantastic employee."

"Thank you Mrs. Newton."

"And while I know you have a lot of responsibility…"

"…Mrs. Newton are you firing me?" I asked my heart racing and she started laughing. I hadn't told a joke…I was serious.

"Why would I fire my best employee?" she asked, and I relaxed some falling back against the chair.

"I'm actually doing the opposite. I want to give you a raise, a promotion actually," she says, and I look at her completely dumbstruck.

"I don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything yet. My husband and I will be moving, but we don't want to close the café. Our son Mike will be sort of the owner since he will still be here in Washington, but I would like to make you Manager."

"Are you shitting me?" I asked, and then slapped my hand over my mouth realizing what I said. She scowled at me for my language, but didn't say anything about it.

"Is that a yes?" she asked, and I nodded my head. With the raise I could afford to put Sophia and Nicholas in summer camp. We talked about what my responsibilities would be, and that I would have to work every other Saturday. I signed some papers and couldn't wait to tell Sophia and Nicholas the good news.

"Oh my god! Mrs. Newton, I have to go!" I yelled, looking at the time and seeing that school was about to let out. I was supposed to pick them up early for his doctor's appointment and knew that I missed it.

"All right we'll talk later," she said, as I ran out of the door. I jumped into my car and started speeding hoping to get to the school in time. Then I saw the damn flashing lights behind me and I groaned pulling over. I looked at the time again and knew that I was going to be late picking them up.

There was a tap on my window and I didn't even see the cop get out of the car. I rolled down my window.

"I'm sorry officer, I didn't mean to speed, I have a…"

"Bella?" I hear a familiar voice say, and I look to see Billy standing there and I smile.

"Hey Billy…"

"Late picking the kids up?" he asked, and I smiled nodding my head.

"Follow me," he said, walking back to his car. I watched him get in, then he pulled up next to my car.

"Police escort," he told me, and I smiled, nodding my head. I followed behind him and in no time I pulled up outside of their school. I thanked Billy and he made me promise to bring Sophia and Nicholas by for dinner on Sunday. I loved that even though Charlie was dead, Billy still helped out where he could, as he was always still there for us. He got a lot of grief from some people for not taking in Nicholas and Sophia himself, but I knew that he was afraid of something like what happened to my parents happening to him, and Sophia and Nicholas being harmed.

Billy, and his wife Rebecca, helped as much as they could and I was always grateful for the help. I went inside of the school and found Sophia and Nicholas sitting in the office. They both looked up at me, angry.

"You're late," Nicholas says.

"I know and I'm sorry," I say, taking their hands. I wave at the secretary and we leave. I help them into the car and told them to buckle their seatbelts. As I climb into the car, I tell them about my promotion and that they would be able to attend summer camp. They were more than excited and it made me feel amazing.

We arrived at the doctor's office late, but I was hoping Dr. Cooper was still there to at least fill Nicholas' inhaler prescription. We walked in and I told them both to sit down and wait. I approached the nurses' station and groaned seeing that it was Jessica Stanley. We went to highschool together; I didn't like her then either.

"Is Dr. Cooper still here?" I asked, and she looked up at me.

"No."

"Well, did he leave a prescription for Nicholas?" I asked, hoping he remembered this time. Jessica got up and walked over to the file cabinet. I watched her pull out a chart which I assumed was Nicholas chart.

"No, he didn't leave one," she said, and I blew out an irritated breath.

"Well, is there someone here who could write the prescription, Nicholas really needs a refill and…"

"Then maybe you should have gotten here on time," she said, cutting me off and I swear if it wasn't for Sophia and Nicholas sitting there, I would have slapped the hell out of her. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"There is a doctor still here, but he won't write the prescription without seeing him first, so come in," she told me, and we all followed her back to an exam room. She told me it would be about five minutes before the doctor would come in and I went to ask the doctor's name, but she already left the room.

"She's a butthead," Sophia said, and I laughed agreeing with her. Nicholas looked around the room and I knew he was nervous. He hated coming to see the doctor.

"Relax, Nicky, remember after we leave here, we're going to Pizza-mania," I reminded him, and he nodded his head chewing on his lip. The door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Edward?" I asked, before I could stop myself, and he looked at me shocked to see me as well. He looked at the chart, then Nicholas and Sophia, then back at me.

"Isabella…" he said, and Nicholas and Sophia started laughing. I knew it was because they never actually heard anyone call me Isabella. Edward stared at me for a long time and it was making my heart damn near beat out of my chest. He cleared his throat then turned to Nicholas. He asked him about his asthma and how he was feeling. Nicholas seemed relaxed as he talked to him, while I was everything but relaxed.

Every once in awhile, Edward would look over at Sophia and me to ask me a question, and Sophia would blush when he smiled. He was even dazzling my little sister. Edward handed me the prescription for Nicholas and he looked like he was having a hard time with something.

"You two make sure you listen to your mom," he says, and again Nicholas and Sophia start to laugh while Edward looks puzzled.

"She's not our mom," Sophia says, and Edward's eyebrows shoot up. I knew that looking at them someone would think so because we looked so much alike.

"No?" he asked, and I thought I heard a little hope in his voice but I was sure I was just hearing things.

"No. She's our sister," Nicholas answered.

"Yeah, our mom and dad were killed by a bad guy who tried to rob them," Sophia added, and I could always count on her to tell the world our business. Edward looked at me with sad eyes again and I didn't want anyone's pity.

"I'm sorry," he said looking at me, and I nodded my head standing up and taking Nicholas and Sophia's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," I replied, preparing to leave the room. He looked like he wasn't happy with me calling him Dr. Cullen instead of Edward. I told Sophia and Nicholas to make sure to use the bathroom before we left. I opened the door and Sophia and Nicholas walked out arguing over who was going to use the bathroom first.

"Isabella…" I hear Edward call to me and I turn around to look at him.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents," he said, taking a step towards me and I chew on my lip nodding my head.

"Are you raising them alone?" he asked me, and once again I nodded my head.

"How old are you?" he asked, and it is then the one question he's never asked me.

"What does it matter?" I ask, not in the mood to hear someone else tell me that I was too young to be raising them.

"It doesn't I suppose. I was just curious. To see such a selfless person give up her own life before she was even old enough to enjoy it, so that she could raise her siblings, is just unheard of," he told me, and I knew that was true. I inhaled a deep breath.

"That must have been a hard decision to make."

"It was never one I ever considered. They need me, so I'm here," I answered, hoping that made sense to him. He nodded his head, his eyes boring into me. I couldn't look away from him, I wanted to.

"You're beautiful, smart…but selfless has to be the sexiest of all your qualities," he tells me in a deep voice, and I felt my insides start to melt. He cups my face and that warm feeling starts to spread throughout my body again.

"I've been so captivated by you since that first day I saw you, fighting this desire to be near you. I thought maybe if I continued asking you questions and I got to know you, you would be just like the rest of them. But you surprise me more and more."

"I'm just me."

"You don't see yourself clearly, Isabella; you're amazing, exquisite," he says, his face so close to mine. His breath like a drug intoxicating me. I couldn't; my focus and first concern was and would always be Sophia and Nicholas.

"Edward I-I…" His lips were on mine before I could finish. I moaned feeling his soft lips on mine. His tongue darted out along my lips causing a shiver up my spine. He lifted my face, bringing me closer to deepen our kiss. When his tongue entered my mouth, I drowned in him, feeling his tongue massage mine, I almost died and went to heaven. This kiss was hot, heated everything I knew I was missing. His hand snaked to the back of my neck playing with my hair. He nibbled on my bottom lip, a moan leaving his mouth.

"Positively exquisite…" I think I hear him moan, but I couldn't be sure. His lips move over my jaw and I know I have to stop this.

"Edward…" I moan out breathlessly, and he takes my mouth again with much more passion behind this kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing my fingers into his hair and rising up on my toes to deepen our kiss. He groaned, slamming me against his body and I moaned feeling his erection on my stomach. He wanted me, and god I wanted him. We were two adults and there was no reason we…

"Stop it, Nicky before I tell!" I hear Sophia yell, and I quickly push Edward back and step out of his arms. He looked crazed as if ready to attack me. But there was a reason we couldn't do this. I had two children to raise and I had no room for a good fuck in the hay.

"I can't, Edward…" I say, hoping he understood and would just forget about this.

"Bella…" he started, and I shook my head. It sounded so good hearing him call me Bella. It felt so good being in his arms but I couldn't.

"Thank you again, Edward," I said, as I saw Sophia and Nicholas coming down the hall. He saw them walking up also.

"Tomorrow," he said, rather than asked and I didn't reply. He said bye to the kids and told me that he would see me tomorrow. I simply nodded my head and turned to leave. I was sure once I told him I wasn't looking for just a good fuck that I would successfully scare him off just like the rest.

I took Soph and Nicky to Pizza-mania as promised, then helped them with their homework. I got them bathed, and into bed. They said their prayers, asking for our parents to watch over us and then they got into bed. I showered and walked past my parent's old bedroom. I never went in; I could never bring myself to go in. I had the entire house redecorated, every room but my parent's room. I closed the door and walked to my bedroom. I dressed in my pajamas and climbed into bed. Some days I found myself asking how things would be different if I hadn't dropped out of school and taken Sophia and Nicholas, but guilt soon followed after the thought.

I thought about Edward and my lips stung remembering the way he kissed me. Then something he said replayed in my mind. He said he was trying to fight the desire to be near me. Did he not want to be near me? I wasn't forcing him; I didn't want this anymore than he did. My life was complicated enough without a man making it worse. I shut my eyes to let sleep claim me so that tomorrow I would start the daily grind all over again.

* * *

**_So what do you think about it so far? Would you like more?_**


	2. Dangerous Territory

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for being my beta and Isabelle for pre-reading. You are both awesome!

* * *

**_Dangerous Territory_**

**_Chapter Two_**  
Edward never showed up that next day as he said he would, or the days following. That was almost a week ago and I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I was actually upset that he hadn't shown up. I tried convincing myself that it was for the best. I couldn't afford to allow my emotions to become involved with anyone in any kind of way.

When I woke up this morning, I had this feeling it was going to be a really long day. I continued the same morning routine getting Sophie and Nicholas ready for school.

"Ella, I hate getting up so early," Sophie said as she ate her cereal. Nicholas nodded his head in agreement as he pushed his spoon into his mouth.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I have to work, you guys," I told them as I finished making their lunch.

"Well, can't you work somewhere else?" Nicholas asked, chewing with his mouth open. I scrunched my face up at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, it's gross," I said and he started smiling.

"Do you like seafood?" he asked, and just as Sophie and I yelled "No," he stuck his tongue out. Sophie laughed while I turned my head away from him. After they finished eating their breakfast, we left to drop them off at Mrs. Weber's place.

"Remember, you have to be on time Ella," Sophie told me from the back seat of the car. I smiled at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, because Principal Nelson smells," Nicholas added, making Sophie giggle.

"That's not nice, Nicholas," I told him, even though it was true. I swear I don't know what kind of aftershave the man wore, but it could burn the hairs off in your nostrils.

The moment I pulled up outside of Mrs. Weber's house, I smiled seeing her daughter Angela standing out there with her. I climbed out of the car with the kids and Angela quickly approached me, pulling me into a hug.

"Bella, I am so so sorry about your parents," she whispered in my ear and we hugged each other tighter. Angela and I were best friends in high school. When it was time for college I chose to go to UCLA, while she decided not to go at all and traveled around the world. I wanted to go with her but my parents wouldn't even tolerate the idea.

Mrs. Weber couldn't get in contact with Angela when everyone found out about my parents' death. The last she knew, Angela was in Africa. Thinking about it now, it was great I wasn't traveling the world, or by the time I got the news about my parents, they would have probably put Nicholas and Sophie in foster care.

"I missed you," I whispered back in Angela's ear and she pulled back to look at me.

"What time do you get off work?" she asked.

"Three." I answered, fighting the tears that wanted to come.

"I'm coming over tonight and we are having a sleepover," she told me and I started laughing as I felt the tears in my eyes. I nodded my head and told Nicholas and Sophie that I would see them later. I waved goodbye to everybody and jumped back in the car and left for the coffee shop.

I pulled up outside and parked in my spot. I noticed a black Bentley sitting in the parking lot and I inhaled a deep breath not in the mood for any trouble. I climbed out of the car and at the same time, I watched the door to the Bentley open.

I hadn't realized how scared I was until my heartbeat started to race. I instantly relaxed when I saw it was simply Mrs. Newton's son Mike.

"Hey, Bella!" he shouted, throwing his hand up in the air. I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding and waved back at him.

"Hey, Mike," I replied, shutting my car door. I headed for the coffee shop and he followed behind me.

"My mom said you get here early…"

"Every day." I replied, placing the key inside of the lock. I opened the door and shut off the alarm. Mike was talking, but I honestly wasn't listening to him. I started my routine as he continued talking. Preparing the shop for the customers, I tried to keep thoughts of Edward out of my mind.

"Bella?" Mike called to me and I looked up at him.

"I said, I think we should meet sometime this week to discuss remodeling," Mike said and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the new owner and you're the manager," he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"I meant, why are we remodeling? Your mother just remodeled a few months ago," I said, as a knock sounded on the door. I smiled seeing it was Quil from the bakery. I walked over and opened the door for him.

"Morning, Bella."

"Morning, Quil," I replied back with a smile. I helped bring in the baked goods and put them away. Today he didn't ask me out but I was sure it was only because Mike was here. After he left, I switched the closed sign to open and turned around to see Mike looking at me.

"Bella, are you seeing anyone?" he asked with a smile on his face. I was getting ready to ask him what the hell, when the door opened with our first customer. Thankful we were busy so I was able to avoid having to have that conversation with Mike.

When he realized I wasn't going to be answering his question anytime soon, he left telling me we would talk later. Lauren came in late as usual, but this time I pulled her to the side.

"If you keep coming in late, you can just stop coming in all together," I informed her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, as if she didn't understand what I just told her.

"If you come in late again you're fired Lauren," I replied more sternly. I never fired anyone in my entire life, but I also wasn't going to put up with her coming in whenever the hell she wanted.

"Who the hell died and made you boss?" Lauren snapped at me.

"Mrs. Newton made me manager," I answered, and she looked pissed now.

"Excuse me, can I get some help over here!" I heard a customer say. I gave Lauren a warning look then turned around to serve the customer. Lauren didn't say anything else to me for the rest of the day. It seemed with the threat of being fired she actually started to work. Once it started to slow down, I started on a new batch of coffee.

"Could I have the usual?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me say. My heart practically stopped. I couldn't turn around. I was too scared to turn around. It was him. I was sure of it. I inhaled a deep breath and looked over at Lauren.

"Don't look at me, we both know he only wants you to serve him his coffee," Lauren said, and I rolled my eyes with a groan. She nudged my hip.

"Hey, at least he's cute," she whispered and I laughed. Inhaling another breath I turned around to face him. My goodness he was more attractive than I remembered. His hair was a mess and it looked like he hadn't shaved since the last time I saw him.

"With milk today?" I asked in a shaky breath. He didn't answer. He stepped closer to the counter and for some reason I did the same.

"How are Nicholas and Sophie?" he asked me. A smile touched my lips at the fact that he remembered their names.

"They're good," I answered softly. We stood there staring at each other. I felt foolish so I quickly looked away.

"You look really nice today, but then again, you look nice every day," he said. My eyes shot up at his. I needed to know if he was serious. I couldn't tell.

"How would you know? You haven't been here the last few days," I replied, then cursed myself for sounding like I had missed him. Did I miss him?

"Could we talk, Bella?" he asked. I instantly looked up at him hearing him call me Bella instead of Isabella.

"I-I can't I'm working…" I answered in a stutter. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet. It was such an adolescent thing to do, but I knew Edward was at least in his thirties. Which started making me question, what the hell he saw in me?

I was a college dropout. I hadn't even finished my junior year. I was only twenty-one and I worked at a coffee shop. I had the responsibility of two children. There was no way a doctor in his thirties was remotely seriously attracted or interested in me.

He probably just wanted to show he could still get a young twenty-something girl to fall for him, to all his rich doctor friends.

"Could we talk after you get off work?" he asked, taking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. Inhaling a deep breath I knew I needed to put an end to this before it went any further and I ended up with my feelings seriously hurt.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. I have Nicholas and Sophie to pick up, remember?" I replied in a snarky way.

He inhaled a deep breath as if he was getting irritated. Why should I listen to anything he had to say? We had nothing to talk about. We kissed so what? Yes, it was a mind blowing kiss, but just a kiss all the same. If he really wanted to talk to me it wouldn't have taken him a week to finally show up at the coffee shop.

"I see you're going to be difficult. Could I call you then?" he asked, and this was the first time he has ever requested my number. Part of me wanted to give it to him but I couldn't.

"No, we have nothing to talk about. I'll get your coffee," I said quickly, turning away from him. I fixed his coffee and grabbed him a plain bagel. I placed his coffee and bagel down in front of him and he pulled the money from his wallet.

He held it out to me, which was new. Normally, he simply placed it on the counter. I reached out to take it and he gripped my hand pulling me closer to him.

"I won't pressure you, but I hope you change your mind," he told me. Then he released my hand. He took the coffee and bagel and left the coffee shop without so much as a backwards glance.

"Now, tell me again why you won't go out with him?" Lauren asked, coming up next to me and I cut my eyes at her.

"Never mind forget I said anything, boss lady," she replied. I looked at her with a brow raised.

"What?" she asked looking confused.

"Did you just call me boss lady?"

"Yes, you are the boss lady now. You know with the power to terminate my ass and all," Lauren said, then smiled at me. I wasn't sure how I felt about this. I was sure I was going to get a lot more trouble out of her about me being promoted to manager.

We finished up for the day and when it was closing time she helped me clean up. Since today was Friday, I knew I need to hurry because I had to run to the bank. I checked the time and knew there was a chance I might be late if the bank was crowded.

"I could take it, Bella so you can pick up the kids," Lauren offered. As appealing as the idea was I couldn't. The last girls that worked here before Lauren and I, were fired for losing the money on the way to the bank. I didn't want to take any chances and I knew Mrs. Newton was counting on me.

"No, I can do it. Thanks anyway, Lauren." She shrugged her shoulders and helped me finish cleaning. Once we finished I took the deposit for today to the bank. I made sure to watch the time hoping I wouldn't be late picking Nicky and Sophie up again.

When I walked into the bank it was pretty crowded. I looked at my watch again and knew I was pushing it. I contemplated going to pick them up and then coming back to the bank but I didn't want to take the chance of something happening to the money. Pulling out my cell phone, I called Mrs. Weber.

"Weber residence, this is Kathleen," she answered in her same chipper voice.

"Hi Mrs. Weber…"

"Bella, how are you dear, what can I do for you?"

"I'm at the bank and I'm running late picking the kids up…"

"You need me to pick up the kids for you?" I smiled. This woman would never know how much I appreciated the help she gave me.

"If you could. I swear I'll be there to pick them up in about an hour. The line is really long here and…"

"…say no more. I'll pick them up," she replied, cutting me off and I breathed a sigh of relief. I thanked her again, then ended the call. I called the school next to let them know that Mrs. Weber was coming to pick them up.

"McKinley Christian Academy, this is Mrs. Marble speaking," the school secretary answered. I rolled my eyes because I honestly hated the woman.

"Hello, Mrs. Marble, this is Bella Swan…"

"Oh Ms. Swan, are you on your way?"

"No, but…"

"Ms. Swan you've run late every day this week..." she reminded me. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I know that and I'm sorry. I have some new responsibilities at work and…"

"If you are having trouble doing this on your own the state can…"

"I don't need the state's help!" I snapped into the phone, causing people in the bank to look at me. I inhaled another deep breath.

"Look, a Mrs. Kathleen Weber is picking them up. She is the same woman who drops them off in the morning. She will be there shortly."

"All right," she answered. I ended the call not wanting to hear anything else she was about to say. The line started to move a little but not by much.

Every day I had to deal with someone questioning whether or not I was capable of taking care of Sophie and Nicholas. I was so sick and fucking tired of it. I didn't need them reminding me how old I was or how hard it would be to take care of a child with severe asthma. They were my brother and sister. So that meant with our parent's dead, they were my responsibility.

"I think the universe favors me," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. My eyes shut tightly as I hold the bag of money closer to my chest. Edward Cullen; Dr. Edward Cullen. For months he came into the coffee shop and confused me. Then he kissed me and now I couldn't get him or the taste of him out of my mind. Why was he here of all places? Did someone up there think this was funny? It was probably my mother, she would find this hilarious.

"And here I always thought the universe hated me..." I replied without turning around. I felt his hand on my waist. It was like fire. I couldn't understand why he was affecting me this way. It had to be because the universe hated me.

"No one or nothing could ever hate you, Bella," he whispered into my ear. I inhaled a deep breath. This was ridiculous. Maybe it was because I was horny, but then again, I never actually had sex, so it wasn't like I knew what I was missing.

"Well, it's either that or as always, the universe enjoys making my life complicated," I replied. A light chuckle left his lips. It was so damn mind blowing hearing him laugh and I felt it when he stepped closer to me. It was like everything about him enveloped my personal surroundings.

"I'm a complication?" he asked. I couldn't respond right away. It was distracting. I opened my mouth to answer when a loud bang filled the bank followed by screams and me being pushed to the floor.

"Everybody down!" A man yelled over the chaos of screams. I turned my head to see what was happening and saw three masked gunman standing at the entry of the bank.

"Oh my god…" I said panic-stricken.

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you," I heard Edward whisper next to me. It is then when I realized it was Edward who pushed me to the floor. His arm was over me protectively as he watched the gunman.

One man shouted for the bank tellers to give them everything, while another walked around collecting money from everyone else on the floor. I couldn't lose this money. I would be fired and I couldn't get fired. If I was fired, the social worker would be all over my ass again. I couldn't risk losing them.

"Your turn, let's go," I heard the man standing over me say. I held the bag tighter and shook my head.

"Bitch, are you crazy? Give me the damn money!" he shouted. Then I felt a nudge on my side.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Edward yelled. I inhaled a deep breath. This wasn't happening. Could my life get any more fucked up? I kept my eyes on Edward. He looked so angry it was almost frightening.

"What are you going to do if I touch her? Uh, what are you going to do pretty boy?" the man said, then I felt him touch my side again. This time I knew for sure it was his hand. Then in a flash I watched Edward grip the man, pulling him down to the floor and punching him in the face. The man was out cold. Next I heard guns cocking. When I looked up, they were aimed at Edward

"NO!" I yelled, jumping up in front of Edward.

"Here, take the money; alright, just take it!" I yelled throwing the pouch at them. They looked at me, then at Edward.

"We don't have time for this, we need to get the hell out of here," one of them said, and I chewed on my lip.

"What about him?" The other one asked referring to the guy Edward knocked out.

"He's on his own; he shouldn't have been fucking around," the man answered. When they walked away I breathed a sigh of relief. They ran out and the sirens soon followed.

I turned to Edward, "What the hell were you thinking, they could have killed you?"

"He shouldn't have touched you, and what the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you give them the damn money in the first place?" he questioned. I shook my head. The police rushed in, late as always. Instantly, Billy spotted me on the floor.

"Bella are you all right?" he asked, rushing over to me. Slowly I stood up and nodded my head. I told him what happened and about the man on the floor. Two officers came over and got the guy up.

"Great job, son," Billy said, shaking Edward's hand.

"It was nothing; that guy was a coward," Edward replied.

"Still, you did something when even the damn security guard didn't. Also, thank you for protecting Bella. She's really important to us at the Seattle Police department," Billy said. Edward looked at me with a questioning look and I shook my head.

They pulled each of the hostages to the side for questioning. I told the cop everything I saw and how much money was in the pouch they took from me.

"Why were you carrying that kind of money on you?" The officer asked, I looked at him feeling like he wasn't listening to anything I said.

"I told you I was making a deposit for the coffee shop where I work ," I answered, he nodded his head then made a note of that on his little note pad.

"So your boss trusted you with that money?" he asked. I blew out an irritated breath. Billy walked over thankfully and excused the cop.

"Are you sure you're all right?" he asked me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could be worse. I might be fired though," I told him and he looked at me with a raised brow.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because that money they stole belonged to Mrs. Newton's coffee shop," I replied. Billy pushed his fingers into his hair.

"She shouldn't fire you because of this, it wasn't your fault." Billy told me. I knew that was true but I also knew Mrs. Newton would be really pissed about losing all that money.

I felt like we were all there forever before questioning was finally over. Billy offered giving me a police escort home, but the last thing I needed was any more attention placed on me.

"All right, call me when you get home and don't worry about Mrs. Newton. I'll talk to her," Billy told me. I nodded my head hoping that I wouldn't end up being fired because of this. I mean, it wasn't as if I stole the damn money.

"Could I walk you to your car?" I heard Edward ask. I didn't have the energy to tell him no, so I just nodded my head. We walked silently. He was probably thinking I was an idiot for not just giving the money to him when he first demanded it. Normally, I didn't care what people thought, but for some reason I needed him to understand. I stopped walking as did he.

"Forget something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I just want you to know that I knew it was stupid holding onto the money because they could have killed me, but either way, I saw me losing Sophie and Nicholas. Holding the money seemed like the better choice at the time," I told him. Then he looked at me the way most people did, with pity. I didn't want anyone else feeling sorry for me.

"I understand…"

"Good. They come first; they always will," I continue, hoping he understood exactly what I was trying to tell him. He nodded his head.

"I understand that, too."

"Then tell me what this is about? Why all the questions about myself all the time? I have baggage, you see that now. Plus, what could you want with me; I'm too young for you," I told him and I watched a smirk form on his lips.

"You're too young for me, but not too young to raise two young children on your own?" he asked. I rolled my eyes seeing his point even though I didn't want to.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. He stepped closer to me and there was something inside telling me to step back but I didn't.

"Anything you are willing to share with me," he answered, and I closed my eyes. Now I stepped back because this was really dangerous territory. We started walking toward my car again. Once we reached it I turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you for protecting me back there…" I said, nodding my head towards the bank.

"Thank you for saving my life. I don't know many people who would have stood up in front of a gun for me," he replied back with that smirk and I felt the blush fill my cheeks.

"Could you at least take my number to let me know you get home okay?" he asked. I nod my head and he takes my hand into his. I watch as he writes his phone number in the palm of my hand.

"You know I could have just put your number in my cell phone," I said with a smile.

"I know, I just wanted a reason to touch you again. Get home safely, Bella," he said, releasing my hand and starting to walk away. I unlock the car door just as he calls my name. I turn around to look at him.

"If it's any consolation, I'm thirty two, and you are more mature than any woman I've ever met my own age," he told me and laughed. He started walking away again as I climb into my car. I inhaled a deep breath because I just knew this was really dangerous territory. I placed his number into my cell phone and then started the car, leaving for Mrs. Weber's place.

When I finally arrived at Mrs. Weber's house, I felt horrible for leaving her with the kids for this long. I parked the car, and then quickly climbed out.

My cell phone started to ring before I reached Mrs. Weber's front door. I groaned seeing it was Mrs. Newton calling. Inhaling a deep breath I answered the phone. "Hello Mrs. Newton..."

"Bella, I just heard about what happened. Are you all right dear?" she asked; it actually surprised me how much concern was in her voice.

"Yes, I'm good. Mrs. Newton, I just want you to know how sorry I am and I understand if you want to give the manager position to someone else," I told her.

"Why would I do that? You were in a horrific situation and I would much rather you gave them the money than to be hearing about something horrible happening to you. This is the cost of doing business and I am just happy you are all right dear," she replied, and to say I was surprised would be an understatement.

"So, I'm not fired?"

"Of course not. Do not worry yourself about the money, that's why we carry insurance. You just take some time for yourself," She continued and I seriously started to think she must have bumped her head.

"Uhm all right, I'll be there tomorrow."

"No, no. I'll cover your shift tomorrow. I'll see you Monday morning," She said, and now I was starting to think I was hearing stuff.

"Mrs. Newtown, I can..."

"You can enjoy your day off. You've been through a lot. I'll talk to you later dear," Mrs. Newton said then she hung up. Judging by her last comment I had a feeling she talked to Billy.

I continued to Mrs. Weber's front door and rung the doorbell and it quickly flew open. I was instantly pulled into Mrs. Weber's arms.

"Thank the heavenly gods you are okay," she said, hugging me and I pulled back looking at her puzzled.

"When you didn't show up, I called the police station. They said something about a bank robbery and dear God I could only think the worst," Mrs. Weber said. I assured her I was all right even though I was there.

"Ella!" I heard Sophie scream as she came running over to me. She hugged my legs and I hugged her back. Nicholas followed hugging me on the other side.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late," I said. Sophie looked up at me with our father's big brown eyes.

"We thought something bad happened," she said with a pout.

"Nope, you know what happened? my silly tire went flat," I lied. I couldn't tell them I was in the middle of a bank robbery.

"I told you to let me fix it," Nicholas chastised and I laughed.

"I guess I should have, huh?" I replied and they laughed. I thanked Mrs. Weber again and she flagged me.

"Not necessary," she replied.

"I hope the three of you aren't getting ready to leave without me. I was serious about that sleepover," I heard Angela say, and Sophie and Nicholas shouted with excitement.  
We stopped at McDonald's for dinner since I knew there was no way I was going to cook dinner tonight. The moment we arrived home, Sophie and Nicholas took Angela upstairs to show her their new room. Why they still called it their new room was beyond me. I fought with the idea of texting Edward and finally gave in.

**_Home safely, thanks again ~ B_**  
**_I was starting to worry ~E_**  
**_Don't ~ B_**

I placed Sophie's and Nicholas' food on the dining room table and waited for them to come back downstairs. I sat down at the table and looked up at the family portrait that resided on the wall. It was of the five of us.

I smiled remembering that day. My dad hated taking pictures but my mom wouldn't give up. She said she wanted one with the five of us. I was with dad. I had just turned eighteen and thought I was entirely too cool to be bothered with a family portrait.

The photographer kept telling me how much I looked like my mother. She loved it, of course. Thinking about it now, I loved it too. Mostly because I knew that Renee wasn't my real mother. I wanted her to be and if you asked me who my mother was, I would always say it was her.

But the truth was she married my dad when I was eight. I hated her that first year they were dating. So much of me wished I could take back that year. She forgave me for all the silly things I did, all the pranks I pulled on her.

I was so afraid she was going to up and leave us like my real mother had done. But Renee never did. She sat me down and explained that she wasn't going anywhere. She told me that I was her daughter and nothing was going to change that. From that moment on she was my mother, and nothing had ever changed.

"They haven't changed at all…" I heard Angela say. I looked up at her and it was then I realized a tear had fallen. I heard Sophie and Nicholas coming down the stairs and I quickly jumped up, wiping my eyes.

"Hey guys, why don't we go pick a movie while Bella gets the food out for us," Angela said, walking out of the dining room and keeping them from coming this way. I pulled myself together. I didn't want them to see me crying. Once I felt I was fine, I called them into the dining room to eat.

"Ella, I painted a really pretty picture today in art class," Sophie told me.

"Did you? When do I get to see it?" I asked her.

"Mrs. Hummel said we have to let it dry before we can take it home," She answered, and I nodded my head.

"Well I can't wait to see it," I replied and she smiled. I looked over at Nicholas who was playing with his chicken nuggets.

"Did you paint too Nicky?" I asked him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't know if you painted?" I questioned him.

"He's mad because all the kids said they were giving their pictures to their moms, and some stupid boy in school said we couldn't because we don't have a mommy," Sophie told me. The anger that shot through me was bound to kill somebody.

"Why can't you shut up, Sophie!" Nicholas yelled. He jumped up from his seat and stormed out of the room.

"What did I do?" Sophie asked, looking from me to Angela.

"Nothing Soph," I assured her as I got up from the table. I went in search of Nicholas and found him sitting outside our parents' bedroom.

"I should have punched him in his face…" Nicholas said. I sat down next to him.

"No, that wouldn't have been nice," I told him and he looked over at me.

"Well what he said wasn't nice."

"I know, Nicky, but people are going to be assholes," I replied and he started laughing.

"We had a mommy…"

"The best mommy ever and when you two bring home your paintings we can take them to her." I said and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, but it's not the same."

"I know. How about instead we place them in her art studio. She would really like that" This earned me a smile showing all his pearly whites.

"That would be great!" he yelled, jumping up from the floor.

"Good, go let Sophie know and apologize for yelling at her," I told him and he nodded his head.

"Bella," he called to me and I gave him my attention.

"Yeah…"

"You're a great big sister," he said, and then he ran down the steps calling to Sophie. I sat there on the floor not wanting to move. Slowly, I stood up and I faced my parents' bedroom. Placing my hand on their door I fought the idea of going inside.

"Ella, c'mon, we have to watch the movie!" Sophie yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, Angela said she's going to make sundaes!" Nicholas yelled. I smiled and walked downstairs. We watched the movie they picked out and at the ice cream sundaes Angela made. Once it was time for bed, Angela helped me get them washed up and tucked in.

"I really missed having you around," I said to Angela, as we sat down in the kitchen. She laughed pulling out ingredients for margaritas.

"I wish I was here sooner. I'm really sorry I wasn't," she said pulling out two glasses.

"Don't be. It's not like you knew it was going to happen, or that you didn't show up because you didn't care," I replied thinking about my so-called friends from college. Two claimed they couldn't get out of classes; one didn't even give me an excuse.

"You are my best friend, Bella. I might have been traveling the world these last few years but that hasn't changed. Anything you need, I'm here to help," she told me. I couldn't stop the tears that started. Instantly she was by my side.

I cried for my parents, I cried for Nicholas and Sophie, I cried for myself and I cried for the cards life had dealt me. I cried because I couldn't remember the last time I had cried. I wiped my face feeling silly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. That's why I'm here. Remember when you let me cry on your silk shirt after Mike broke up with me?" she asked and I laughed.

"I still don't know what you saw in that jerk," I replied and we both started laughing.

"I could never tell you," she replied sitting down next to me. We made drinks and she told me all about traveling the world. I envied her for having been to so many places.

"So, what made you finally decide to come home?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Something just said it was time to come home," she answered.

"Well, whatever that something was, I'm grateful," I told her. We talked most of the night. I was thankful she avoided any conversation about the night my parents died.

"Oh, do you remember when your dad caught us in your room drinking those wine coolers? I thought his head was going to pop off his head," Angela said, as we both sat there laughing. My phone chimed, I had a text message.

"Boyfriend?" Angela asked and I shook my head picking up the phone.

"I don't have time for any of that. Plus, guys run the moment they find out I have Sophie and Nick" I replied looking at the phone. I saw that it was from Edward. A smile touched my lips before I even opened the message.

**_Buonanotte Bella, or as we say in English Goodnight Beautiful ~E_**

I felt my cheeks completely flush as I read his text..

"Oh, that look on your face says that message is from a guy," Angela said. I laughed shaking my head.

"He's just a…" I paused because I didn't know what he was. The only thing I was still certain of was that this was dangerous territory.

* * *

**_So what do you think about the chapter? Why do you think Edward didn't show up to the coffee shop for a week?_**


	3. Entering my world

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for being my beta and Isabelle for pre-reading. You are both awesome!

* * *

**_Entering my world_**

**_Chapter 3_**

I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had a day to myself. I mean the entire day. I had absolutely nothing to do. I didn't have to work today thanks to Mrs. Newton covering my shift, and Angela took Sophie and Nicholas out for the day.

I tried telling her she didn't have to. I mean if I worked, Mrs. Weber would have watched them for me until I got off, but I felt guilty having them at Angela's or anyone else when I was home.

_You need a break so shut up and get over it_, I remembered her telling me before leaving the house with them. They were excited because she was taking them to the carnival which was in a town not far from here. Angela was by far, the most awesome best friend for which I could have ever asked.

The moment they left, the first thing I decided to do was take a long bubble bath. I ran the water, set the candles and even set up my iPod to play my favorite playlist. I sent a text to Angela to call me if they acted up or if she needed anything.

**_Can you get some rest and let us be. ~Ang_**

**_Well don't bite my head off. ~ B_**

**_Then go relax, I promise they are fine. ~ Ang_**

**_Thanks, Ang. ~ B_**

**_No need to thank me, now stop texting me woman. ~ Ang_**

I smiled and started the music on my iPod. Next, I undressed then climbed into the tub. Sitting back in the warmth of the water I tried to relax. I shut my eyes and listened to the music that filled the room.

My mind was far from shutting off, as I seemed to think about everything all at once. It made me sad because almost all my thoughts were sad ones now. I couldn't think about my parents without feeling the pain of losing them. I couldn't think about Sophie and Nicky without remembering that they were growing up without our parents. Every thought seemed to make me sad, well not every thought. Since five months ago, I've been able to think of one thing, one person that didn't usually end with me being upset.

Edward.

From that first day he came into the coffee shop, he placed a smile on my face.

_The coffee shop was busier than usual because Mrs. Newton put a billboard on the main highway. She was fighting back against the recession, as she said. It paid off because it seemed like everyone in the state of Washington was coming into the coffee shop._

_"Bella, Ms. Karen needs another cup!" Mrs. Newton yelled at me. I inhaled a deep breath. I didn't understand this woman. She wanted me to tend to the register and play waitress._

_"I'm with a customer, Mrs. Newton," I replied. I heard her blow out an irritated breath, then she ordered Lauren to go do it. I knew she didn't want to send Lauren; she was a horrible waitress._

_I turned around to serve my next customer and was met with the most beautiful hazel eyes I'd ever seen in my life. They belonged to a man, who was at least in his late twenties. His hair was the craziest color of bronze I'd ever seen on a person. I didn't take him for a man that dyed his hair, but could someone really be born with that color?_

_"Hello, I'm your Isabella and my name is server," I said, then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said to him. The customer behind him laughed and I could feel the fire filling my cheeks. He smiled at me and my knees buckled._

_"Oh my god, I meant…"_

_"It's all right no worries. I can see that you're stressed," he replied in the sexist voice. I swear everything about this man had to be illegal. I felt like I was back in high school with a crush on the quarterback of the football team._

_I forced a smile on my face, even though I was completely embarrassed. I started to chew on my lip waiting for him to say something else. I didn't trust myself to say anything of intelligence._

_"If it makes you feel better, I'm Edward Cullen," he replied pushing his hands into his pockets. I couldn't resist watching when he did this. I felt a twinge in my gut at the sight of how tight his pants seemed to get from that little action._

_He cleared his throat and I pulled myself back together. Looking back at him I could see a questioning look on his face. I figured he was probably wondering what was taking me so long to take his order._

_"What would you like today, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, putting on my best smile. I watched his jaw go tight, as if me smiling made him angry._

_"Just a medium coffee, extra sugar, milk instead of cream," he answered. _

_I turned around to get his order when I heard him ask, "Do you attend a university here in Washington?" I turned back to look at him._

_"Are you talking to me?"_

_"Yes," he answered, as if I had asked him a stupid question._

_"Um no, I attended UCLA."_

_"How did you like it?" he asked. I wasn't sure what his agenda was, but I answered his question anyway._

_"UCLA had great professors and classes available. I learned a lot."_

_"You enjoyed the classes?" he asked, the shock evident in his voice._

_"Yes, what did you expect me to say, I enjoyed all the frat parties?" I asked jokingly._

_"Honestly? Yes, that's what I expected," he actually answered back. I was slightly offended. This man didn't know anything about me._

_"Well, Mr. Cullen, I promise I am nothing like what you would expect," I replied, with a lot more bite in my voice than I meant to have. I could see all in his face he wanted to challenge that. I grabbed his coffee and placed it on the counter._

_"What is your favorite donut?" he asked, and I looked at him as if he lost his mind. How had we gone from where I went to school to what my favorite donut was?_

_"I like the cream-filled ones," I answered, pointing at them on the counter. _  
_He nodded his head then said, "I'd like two Boston cream donuts."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes, unless you have a better suggestion," he replied. I couldn't resist the smile that touched my lips as I reached in and grabbed the two donuts for him. I wrapped them up then placed them inside of the bag for him. I handed him the bag and he reached in and pulled out one of the donuts._

_"I ordered this one for you," he said, handing me the donut. Saying I was surprised would be an understatement._

_"For me?"_

_"Yes, you said you liked the cream-filled ones and you look like you need something sweet to brighten your day," he answered, and I smiled at him. I took the donut from his hand hoping he didn't feel my hand tremble._

_"Thank you."_

_"You're very welcome, Isabella. You have a nice day, don't let the people in here stress you out," he told me, while digging into his wallet. He took the money out and placed it on the counter._

_"Keep the change," he said before picking up his coffee and walking away. It wasn't until he walked out of the coffee shop that I remembered everyone else around me._

_When he came in the next day a huge stupid grin filled my face when he walked up to the counter._

_"Good morning Isabella."_

_"Good morning, what can't I get for you?" I asked him._

_"Large coffee, two sugars and cream," he answered. I was good at remembering orders so I knew that this was different from what he ordered yesterday._

_"Anything else?"_

_"A plain bagel," he answered. I nodded my head and turned around to fill his order. I finished his coffee first, placing it on the counter._

_"Would you like the bagel toasted?" I asked._

_"Yes, that would be nice," he answered. For some reason I felt like he was being a smartass. I placed the bagel in the toaster and waited for it to finish toasting._

_"Have you lived in Washington your whole life?" he asked, and I looked around. Was he talking to me?_

_"Yes, I'm talking to you," he said with a smirk on his face. Crap could he read my mind? I cleared my throat and answered his question._

_"Yes, I grew up in a little town called Forks, actually." I could tell by the look on his face he never heard of the place._

_"Do you still live in Forks?"_

_"No, my parents wanted to live in the city," I answered and a sudden case of sadness filled me. We lived in Forks, up until mom became pregnant with Sophie and Nicholas. I didn't ask why they wanted to move; I was a teenager and tired of the little town anyway._  
_I could tell Edward was about to ask me another question when the toaster popped up his bagel. I took that opportunity to grab his bagel and change the subject._

_"Would you like butter, jelly or cream cheese?"_

_"What would you pick?"_

_"Me? I like butter and jelly."_

_"Butter and jelly it is," he answered and I smiled. I served him his food and he paid leaving me a very generous tip._

_He came every day that week, ordered his coffee and breakfast, while asking me a personal question about myself._

_When Friday came I had this feeling that I would never see him again. He didn't look like he was from these parts, so I was sure he was probably just visiting._

_But he showed up that very next week and the week after that. Each time, I served him his coffee and he asked me a question. I wouldn't admit it but I looked forward to it._

_Then one day when he came in, I wasn't at the register, I was actually disappointed I would miss out serving him his coffee. Mrs. Newton wanted me to tend to the customers who decided to eat in. As I walked around the shop I couldn't keep myself from looking over at him._  
_He reached the counter and I saw him look behind Lauren as if he was looking for something, or someone? Yeah it was wishful thinking on my part. She smiled and pushed her little boobs up._

_"Bella, did you hear me?" I looked down at the customer sitting at the table._

_"I'm sorry, Harold, what do you need?" I asked him. He recited his order to me again. I walked over towards the counter and now Mrs. Newton was talking to Edward. He didn't look happy, but then again, I rarely saw anyone happy when talking to Mrs. Newton._  
_I was sure Lauren must have done something wrong, as usual._

_"I can help you, what would you like?" I heard Mrs. Newton say. I looked up just in time to see her cut her eyes at Lauren._

_"I would like if Isabella was my server," he replied, and I dropped the coffee cup I was holding in my hand. It hit the ground with a crash shattering to pieces._

_"Girl, have you lost your mind!" Mrs. Newton yelled at me._

_"No, Mrs. Newton, it was just an accident."_

_"Accident or not, that cup is coming out of your paycheck," she replied, and I inhaled a deep breath. I kneeled down to clean up the mess I made._

_"She's busy, how can I help you?" Mrs. Newton asked him again._

_"I'll wait for her."_

_"That could be a long wait," Mrs. Newton replied. I knew what this was really about. She was starting to notice that the change he told me to keep each day was a very hefty tip. Mrs. Newton didn't mind us receiving tips as long as they didn't outweigh hers._

_"I'll wait," he simply replied. I heard her whisper something to him and he replied back in a whispered tone. _  
_I don't know what he said to her, but the next thing I knew she said, "Isabella, come and serve Mr. Cullen his coffee."_

_"What about…"_

_"Lauren, clean that up," Mrs. Newton said, cutting me off before I could even finish what I was saying. Lauren looked pissed but didn't dare question Mrs. Newton. I stood up and quickly washed my hands, then went to the counter to take Edward's order._

_"What can I get for you today, Mr. Cullen?"_

_"Call me Edward, it's only fair since I call you by your first name," he said with a smirk on his face._

_"What can I get for you, Edward?" I asked, and felt my cheeks flush from saying his name._

_"A medium black coffee."_

_"That's all?"_

_"I had a rough night, and need something to wake me up quickly," he replied. I nodded my head._

_"Do you mind if I make a suggestion then?" I asked nervously._

_"You're the coffee specialist," he replied with a smirk on his face. To keep from squealing like a thirteen-year-old girl, I started to tap my finger nail on the counter._

_"I wouldn't call myself a coffee specialist."_

_"Don't worry I'll do it for you. Do you get your nails done often?" he asked. I looked down at my nails then back at him._

_"Yes, I guess I do. It's the one moment in the week I get to myself," I replied, then felt guilty when Sophie and Nicholas came to mind. I always felt guilty when I wanted alone time._

_"Do you not get a lot of time to yourself?" he asked me. Even though I didn't know him, some part of me wanted to tell him my entire life story. But I didn't and he would probably run if he heard the truth._

_"I stay busy," I answered simply. He looked like he wanted to ask me with what but changed his mind._

_"Why the color purple? I don't think I've ever seen a woman wear purple nail polish."_

_"It's a nice color."_

_"Is it your favorite color?" he asked me. I couldn't understand what his interest was in knowing this._

_"No, I prefer green. But that doesn't usually look very nice on painted nails," I replied and he nodded his head. He ran his fingers through his hair._

_"So, what would you suggest instead of black coffee?" He asked me, getting back to our original conversation._

_"I would suggest a cappuccino with two shots of espresso," I replied._

_"Is that what you have?"_

_"When I need something to wake me up quickly? Yes," I answered._

_"Then I'll take it."_

_"Good," I replied with a proud smile on my face. I turned around and quickly made his coffee. I saw the way Lauren was looking at me and she did not look pleased. Like I seriously cared how she felt. After I finished his coffee I placed it on the counter then reached in and grabbed him a cinnamon bun with icing._

_"These usually cheer me up in the morning, puts a little pep in my step," I told him, placing the cinnamon bun in a bag._

_"I look forward to trying it," he replied. He pulled the money out of his wallet._

_"The cinnamon bun is on me, you know something sweet to brighten your day," I replied, and then felt my cheeks flush from the embarrassment of repeating his words from the first day. He smiled at me, then placed the money on the counter._

_"Thank you and keep the change," he told me. He picked up his coffee and roll, then walked out of the coffee shop._

_I didn't know what a man like Edward Cullen was doing in Seattle, Washington, but I was sure it wasn't permanent._

_Every week I prepared myself for him not to come in, but he did. Every day for five months he came into that coffee shop._

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my house phone. Groaning, I climbed out of the tub and wrapped my towel around my body.

By the time I opened the door the phone stopped ringing. I considered getting back in the tub until it started to ring again. Quickly I rushed up the hall to get the phone.

"Hello?" I answered out of breath.

"Is this Bella Swan?" A familiar feminine voice asked. I was really hoping it wasn't who I thought it was.

"Yes, who's calling?" I asked nervously.

"It's Emily Parker," she answered, and I think I died a little. Emily Parker was the social worker assigned to the case of Sophie and Nicky. She never called off schedule unless someone called her about me. I had a feeling it was probably the school secretary, Mrs. Marble who contacted Emily.

"Hello, Emily, what can I do for you?" I asked sitting down on the floor. I didn't want to help her, I wanted her to go away. I hated having to prove to the government that I could take care of my sister and brother. Like I would leave them to some foster home who would only want them for the check.

"I'm sure you already know what this phone call is concerning," she said. I rolled my eyes as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"No, I can't say that I do know what this phone call is concerning," I answered, not in the mood to play this stupid game.

"I've received phone calls from people concerned about your ability to take care of Sophie and Nicholas."

"From people, who are these people?"

"You know I can't tell you that Bella, but is it true that for the last few weeks you've picked the kids up late from school?"

"Yes, but…"

"…and is it true that you missed Nicholas' doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, that's true but…"

"I hope I don't have to remind you how important it is that Nicholas make each and every appointment," she said, cutting me off again.

"No, you don't have to remind me, and may I remind you that Sophie and Nicky have been perfectly fine for the past few months. So, tell whoever called you, they can kiss my ass," I snapped. The phone remained silent and I knew I was wrong for responding that way. Emily was doing her job and honestly I couldn't have asked for a better social worker to be assigned to Sophie and Nicky. It was just that if anyone saw anything they felt I was doing wrong, she got called and I was sick of it. I inhaled a deep breath trying to calm myself.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"I know, Bella, and I want you to know that I always have Sophie's and Nicholas' best interest at heart. I know no one can love them like you can, but loving them is not the case," she said. I shut my eyes fighting the tears.

"I can take care of them, Emily. I just received a raise and have to adapt to a new schedule, that's all," I replied, tapping my foot on the wooden floor.

"What are you going to do with them for the summer?"

"I'm putting them into summer camp. It is with a family friend's church; remember Mrs. Weber?" I asked.

"Yes, the woman who watches them for you from time to time," she replied, as if reading it off a paper.

"Yes, it's her church; she suggested the place to me. I can give you the information if you want to look into it," I told her.

"No, I trust you. Just try to make it on time Bella, and don't miss anymore of his doctor's appointments. I can't stress it enough how important that is," she told me.

"I know, Emily, and it won't happen again."

"Good. Are we still on for my visit next Sunday?"

"Yes."

"All right, see you then, Bella," she said and that was the end of the phone call. I sat on the floor, fighting with the desire to go find Mrs. Marble and Jessica, because I was so sure they called Emily.

My parents may have died in February, but I hadn't actually been approved of guardianship of Sophie and Nicky until July.

In a fairy tale it would have been simple. The court would have simply allowed for Sophie and Nicky to stay with me, but life wasn't a fairy tale. The judge, like everyone else, questioned my ability to take care of them. My track record didn't make me look too good either. I had a little of a record. Freshman year, I had a boyfriend who got me in some trouble, if it honestly wasn't for being Charlie's daughter, could have ruined my life. The judge tried to question that my father could have easily covered up anything else. So, he was going to take that strike in my record seriously.

I was told I had to have everything in order to show I could provide for them. It seemed like it took forever for the insurance money to kick in, because they actually tried to question if my father committed suicide as the result of the gunshot. It had seemed like everything was fighting against me. If it wasn't for Mrs. Weber and Billy speaking on my behalf, I honestly don't think I would have won guardianship of them.

Thankfully, I had won, but not without some additional specifics. A social worker was ordered to our case for two years. The time I had to prove that I could maintain and provide for Sophie and Nicky. The family lawyer tried telling me if I pulled them out of private school I would have a lot more money, but I refused to pull them out of the best school in the state of Washington.

Eventually, I pulled myself up off of the floor and went to put on my clothes. I cleaned up the bathroom, and then went into Sophie and Nicky's room to clean up in there too. I needed to stay busy because it seemed like no matter how hard I tried someone was out to get me.

After I finished cleaning, I had no idea what to do with myself. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I had no life outside of Nicholas and Sophie. I was no longer Bella Swan the college student, who felt suffocated by the small town she grew up in. I was no longer Bella Swan with the "great" college friends and the "perfect" boyfriend. I was no longer the carefree Bella Swan. She died that same night my parents died.

I had no children of my own, never even had sex, but I was a parent. I had the responsibility of two additional lives who depended on me.  
I know this much, after that night I could never listen to Katy Perry's teenage dream and not feel sadness. I decided to call Angela and see what the kids were up to.

"They are fine, Bella," Angela said the moment she answered the phone. I laughed sitting down on the couch.

"I just wanted to be sure they aren't giving you any trouble," I replied. I could imagine the eye roll she just gave me.

"Do you want to talk to them?"

"Yeah, could you put them on?" I asked, chewing on my lip. She laughed and called to Sophie first.

"Hi, Ella! We're having so much fun!" Sophie yelled into the phone and I laughed.

"That's great, Sophie, are you being good?" I asked.

"Yes, Angela said if we were bad she would never take us to the Carnival again. Ella, did you know it's here until June!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should come with us next time," she told me.

"I'll be sure to do that, you be good, all right?"

"Yes, love you, Ella."

"Love you too, Sophie."

"Here's Nicky," she replied. I could hear the phone being passed and then Nicholas was on the phone.

"Bella, guess what?" he said the moment he got on the phone.

"What?"

"I won a gold fish!" he answered with so much excitement in his voice.

"No way?"

"Way, and I named him flipper." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Flipper, well okay. I guess when you get back we can go to the pet store to get some fish food."

"So, I can keep him?"

"I don't see why not, but listen here buddy, I am not running an aquarium," I warned and he laughed into the phone.

"Thanks, Bella, love you!"

"Love you too, be good!" I yelled, knowing he probably already passed the phone over to Angela.

"Feel better now?" she asked when she got back on.

"Yes, and thank you again for taking them out today, it really means the world to me."

"If you thank me one more time I am going to feed you my chili," she replied. I laughed so hard I think I actually snorted. Angela was a horrible cook, but nothing was as bad as her chili.

"I won't thank you anymore…"

"Good, just think of me as their self-appointed god mother. I am here to help anyway I can. Now if I am correct, you have at least another few hours to yourself so go read a book or something."

"Yes ma'am," I answered. We hung up and I continued to sit there on the couch, bored. I looked through my phone and saw Edward's name. I debated texting him but I couldn't bring myself to give in. So instead, I decided on a movie. Looking through them I decided on

Bridesmaids, it was funny as hell and sure to take my mind off of life.

An hour into the movie I received a text message from no other than Edward Cullen.

**_How are you today? ~ E_**

**_I hope it's okay that I am texting you. ~ E_**

The second message came in before I could even reply to the first one. I smiled at how nervous he appeared to be. I contemplated making him sweat a little bit more but thought that would be too mean.

**_It's all right if you text me, you did save my life yesterday. ~B_**

**_And here I was thinking it was you who saved my life. So since it is now confirmed that I CAN text you, you haven't answered my first text. How are you? ~E_**

**_I could be worse, how are you? ~ B_**

For some reason I wanted to pour my entire heart and soul out to him, but I was refraining from doing so.

**_B__etter, thanks to a certain brunette. How are Sophie and Nicholas? ~ E_**

**_They are good, enjoying the carnival today with my best friend ~B_**

**_Oh, if I am disturbing your time with them, I'm sorry. I'll just talk to you later. ~E_**

The idea of him not texting me anymore actually made me sad.

**_Oh no, I'm not with them at the carnival. My best friend took them to the carnival to give me some alone time. ~B_**

**_It's good that you have a friend like that. ~ E_**

**_Yeah she's great. ~B_**

He didn't respond for the longest time and I felt a little sad again. I wanted to text him back but was afraid of coming off as a crazy young person. I continued to watch the movie and about a half hour later, I received another text message from him.

**_Can I see you, Bella? ~ E_**

Reading the message, I was speechless. I mean, what was I supposed to say? I've only known the man for the past five months, but still knew nothing about him.

Did I want to see him?

Would it give him the wrong message?

I wasn't changing my mind about dating, at least not until I officially had full and complete custody of Sophie and Nicholas. I couldn't be worried about some guy when I had to make sure the social worker had no reason to take them from me.

But something in me wanted to see him.

Something in me texted back a reply,

**_When do you want to meet? ~ B_**

**_Right now ~ E_**

Then there was a knock on the front door. My heart started racing and slowly I got up from the couch.

He couldn't be at my door, how would he even know where I lived?

Well, our address would be in Nicholas' chart at the doctor's office and Edward is a doctor. But isn't that like against some rules or something?

Did I really care?

I inhaled a deep breath and checked out the peep hole. I saw him standing there on my front step looking completely fucking sexy and nervous all at once. My heart was beating so loud I was certain he could hear it.

I stepped back away from the door. I knew opening it would mean a lot more than letting him into my home. I knew it would me letting him into my life.

But wasn't he already part of my life in some way? I received another text.

**_If you want me to go, I will. ~ E_**

**_How did you find out where I live? ~ B_**

I needed to know, I wanted to know how he found out.

**_Nicholas' chart. I'm sorry I just really wanted to see you and…you can send a complaint to Dr. Cooper and I'll never bother you again. ~ E_**

Before I could think if that was even what I wanted, I rushed to the door and swung it open.

"No, don't go, you're not bothering me…" the words rushed out of my mouth. He gave me that smile and I felt my cheeks flush. Just like that I had given him permission to enter my world.**__****  
**  


* * *

**_ What do you think is going to happen now? Who do you think called Emily? _**


	4. Taking Chances

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for being my beta and Isabelle for pre-reading. You are both awesome!

* * *

**_Taking chances_**

**_Chapter 4_**

My breathing was out of this world as I looked at him. What the hell had I just done? Why did I open the door? Why didn't I just let him leave? I hadn't moved from the spot I was standing in, I couldn't. Did I really want him to stay?

"Are you sure, Bella?" he asked. His voice was like warm milk. I couldn't speak so I simply nodded my head yes while stepping back allowing him inside. Edward entered the house and just the smell of him made me dizzy. I wanted to be wrapped in his arms and stay there.

Christ, what was wrong with me?

I shut the door placing my forehead against it. I wasn't prepared to look at him just yet. I felt sixteen all over again. It was like I had just invited my boyfriend over while my parents were out.

Only he wasn't my boyfriend. He was a thirty-two-year-old man. Exactly eleven years older than me. When I was just getting my period, he was twenty three and probably sleeping with every girl under the sun.

This was wrong, wasn't it? If my father was here, he would toss Edward out on his ass, for going after his little girl. A smirk touched my lips because I could just hear Charlie saying it now.

"Are you all right, Bella?" I heard Edward ask with concern in his voice. He probably thought I was some sort of basket case.

"Yes, perfect. Please make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," I replied, quickly walking away without so much as a glance his way. I needed to pull myself together. Then I stopped abruptly and turned around to look at him.

"Don't leave."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with that smirk on his face. I couldn't help smiling back as my cheeks flushed. I turned heading up the steps to my room.

Even though he was eleven years older than me, I was still an adult. Plus, I honestly didn't care what anyone thought. There was nothing illegal against us…us…

What were we doing?

I walked into my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I needed to change my clothes. I wasn't dressed inappropriately but you know I could always look better. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt.  
I looked at myself in the mirror again and pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair. It fell down around my back and around my shoulders. It wasn't until then I realized how long it was. I ran my fingers through my hair, I knew he liked when my hair was down.

Then I stopped. What was I doing? What was I thinking? I couldn't even consider dating anyone.

My life was far too complicated as it was; adding a man would just be stupid.

I would remind him again, that I wasn't looking for a relationship of any kind. I would tell him that he needed to go, and stop whatever he was trying to do because it wouldn't work.

My focus was on Sophie and Nicholas. If I started dating, I just knew someone would find a way to use it against me in the custody hearing. Nothing was worth losing them, not even my personal life.

Inhaling another deep breath, I felt I had successfully talked some sense into myself. I walked out of my room and back downstairs. I reached the bottom of their stairs and I watched him. It was just something about him that made me melt. I felt like I could tell him anything without fear of being judged.

When I entered the living room Edward was looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantel. I watched him pick up a picture of Nicholas, Sophie and I at Sesame Place last summer. He smiled at the picture as if he was having some memory of his own.

"It is amazing what you are doing for them," he said without turning around. How did he know I was standing here? I sniffed myself to see if I smelled. Thankfully I didn't. I cleared my throat and tried to remove the surprise out of my voice before I spoke.

"I'm just doing what my parents would have wanted me to do, what they raised me to do," I finally replied walking over to him. He placed the picture back on the mantel and then turned to me.

He didn't speak right away. He just looked at me. I watched his eyes take me in as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"I know they're proud of you," he said clearing his throat. I looked down at my feet and shrugged my shoulders. Some days I didn't feel like I was doing enough.

"I don't know, I guess so."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Downplay what you do for your brother and sister. I bet your parents are up in heaven bragging about you being their daughter to anyone who will listen," Edward said, lifting my face to look at him. The tears fell before I could stop them. His thumb caught one, whipping it from my cheek.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," he said, stepping closer to me.

"It's not your fault. Some days are just…"

"…I'm sorry," he said, cupping my face in his large hand. Looking into his eyes I saw so much, but thankfully none of it was pity. I was used to seeing it in people's eyes; I expected to see it in his. We stood there with him holding my face in his hand. I felt safe, a feeling I hadn't felt in so long.

I watched as his face seemed to come closer and closer to mine. I knew what was about to happen and it couldn't. I needed to stop this before it went any further. Quickly, I pulled away from him.

"Edward, listen…"

"…please don't, Bella."

"Don't what?"

"Push me away."

"Whatever this is, whatever is happening between us, can't happen."

"I'm not asking you to marry me... I just want-I just want to get to know you," he told me. I looked at him for what felt like hours before I spoke.

"Why? There is nothing fascinating or special about me."

"That's where you're wrong. You are the most fascinating person I've ever met in my life.

Everything about you is special, and if you allow me to even be considered your acquaintance, I'll be honored," he replied leaving me completely speechless. What was I supposed to say to something like that? How was I supposed to reply? I know how I wanted to reply, I wanted to let him kiss me again.

I stepped back away from him some more. Running my fingers through my hair I felt like this was happening to torment me.

"I'm sorry if that was too forward, but it's the truth," Edward told me, and I think what was really scaring me was that for some strange reason I believed him.

I knew that I said I should tell him to go but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could be his friend, I needed friends. Before Angela came back, I had no one but Edward and his questions at the coffee shop.

"Where are you from, Edward?"

"You want to know where I'm from?"

"Yes, all this time we spent you asking me questions. Now I want to ask you questions," I replied sitting down on the loveseat. He nodded his head coming around and sitting down on the couch.

"I was born here in Seattle, grew up in Chicago, but I lived in New York most of my adult life," he answered. I was a little surprised by his answer.

"Well, don't you get around," I teased and he smiled at me.

"I guess you could say that."

"Do you still have family here in Seattle?"

"Yes, my parents and my sister."

"Is your sister your only sibling?" I asked. I saw what looked to be conflict on his face. I was about to tell him never mind when he answered me.

"I have a brother. He lives in California with his wife," he answered. Rubbing my hands on my thighs I knew I should change the subject.

"Did you like living in New York?"

"Yeah, I actually miss all the noise," he answered with a smirk on his face.

"I was the opposite. When I went to school at UCLA, I actually missed the quietness of Washington."

"You get used to the noise in New York, the people, too."

"What do you miss most about the city?"

"The hospital…"

"You miss work?" I asked with a smirk and he laughed.

"I know, ridiculous, right? But it was always something new, something I didn't learn in medical school."

"So why did you leave the big apple?" I asked, and then regretted the question by the look on his face.

"There was nothing left for me there," he answered again, with conflict on his face.

"An ex?" I asked before I could stop myself. He looked up at me and I saw the pain in his eyes. I wanted to go to him, to hold him and tell him it would be okay.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked with a crooked smile touching his lips. I smiled back deciding to change the subject again. I knew how it felt when people continued to talk about something you no longer wanted to discuss.

"So what were you doing today other than breaking the rules and finding my address?" I asked him, with a smile touching my lips so he knew I was only teasing.

"I had a few patients this morning, then I texted you, found your address and here I am," he replied with a boyish smile.

"Your day was much more interesting than mine. I tried relaxing, but instead I received a phone call from the social worker because people were _concerned_ about my ability to take care of Sophie and Nicholas," I said, then cursed under my breath. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin the mood by talking about my mess. I swear I had no filter when he was around.

"Who the hell would question your ability to raise them?" he asked, anger filling his voice.

"You'd be surprised."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Yes, no. Sometimes we make it weeks without a complaint from some concerned person," I answered, tucking my feet under me on the couch.

"How do they even know to call this social worker?"

"She introduced herself to almost everyone that knows us; don't be surprised to find her on your doorstep," I half joked, running my fingers through my hair.

"I would never say anything that could risk you losing them, Bella."

"I know," I replied.

"So, did something bad happen? Is that why you have a social worker?" he asked, and I shook my head and started to tell him about Emily and how she had to monitor my parenting for two years before the judge would decide if I was what was best for Sophie and Nicholas.

"How could anyone think you weren't what was best for them?" he asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I still have another year before all of this is finally over."

"It's not your fault, Bella," he said, as if he knew I needed to hear that. I nodded my head but didn't look at him.

"My parents wrote in their will, everything was to be left to us in the event my father or my mother died. My parents planned for everything, but they could never think to plan for them both dying at the same time," I said, picking at the string hanging out from the couch.

"No one could predict something like that," Edward agreed.

"Sophie and Nicholas would have been on their own if I didn't take them. I made the decision to drop out of school and raise them. I don't regret it…" I said, looking up at him now.

"I know."

"I just hate everything we have to go through, as if losing our parents wasn't enough."

"I'll help you, Bella. Anyway I can," he told me.

"That's very nice of you."

"I'm serious, Bella. I don't know who you might have already helping you, but I'm offering my services. I'll even do your food shopping. I'm not much of a cook though," he told me, and I couldn't resist laughing.

"Sophie and Nicholas only like my cooking anyway," I replied, and he laughed also. We sat there in a comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you a question, Edward?"

"You just did," he joked with another smile. I was really starting to love seeing him smile.

"Very funny," I replied.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Seriously though, I've been curious about something."

"Sure, what else would you like to know?"

"Every time you came into the coffee shop, why did you ask me questions about myself?" I asked. He sat back against the couch and pushed his fingers into his hair. I could tell he was trying to think about how to answer my question.

"At first, I wanted to prove to myself that you were like all the other women in the world I've met, but the more I asked about you, the more intrigued I became. The more I wanted to know about you as a person. I wanted to know what you liked to watch on TV, what kind of music you liked to listen to, everything."

"Why didn't you just…ask me out?"

"Would you have said yes?"

"No."

"And I knew that. So I was willing to get what I could of you. Then when you were sitting there in that doctor's office and I found out you were raising your brother and sister, I just- I knew there was no way asking you questions in a coffee shop would suffice anymore," he explained. If my life was normal, if I didn't have so much at risk, I would have fallen in love with Edward at that exact moment.

It scared me.

"Edward, I can't give you whatever it is you are looking for," I explained, and he sat up. Placing his forearms on his knees, he leaned in toward me. His eyes boring into mine with his hands clasped together tightly.

"I'm not asking you to give no more than you are willing to give."

"I'm not dating."

"Okay."

"I mean anyone, including you. I can't risk losing focus on what is important in my life because of a man. I'm not saying that you would do it initially, but…"

"…I understand, Bella," he said cutting me off. He looked as if he was disappointed, but I wasn't changing my mind. I couldn't afford to. When my real mother left Charlie and me, it was because of some man. It scared me that a woman could be so wrapped up in a man that she could leave her own husband and child behind without ever returning. I wouldn't allow myself to be that involved with a man, especially now that I was raising Sophie and Nicholas.

"If you want to leave, I'll understand."

"Is that what you want, do you want me to leave?" he asked. I looked at the front door and imagined him leaving with the possibility of him never returning to my life. It hurt.

"No, but I have no right to ask you to stay after telling you that I wouldn't…that I can't…"

"…Bella, I told you I understand and I do. I want to stay. I want to be here for you, to help you. I would like to get to know Sophie and Nicholas and see if they are even half as amazing as their big sister. I told you I am not asking you for anything more than you are willing to give," he told me.

I felt the tears again. I didn't realize how alone I felt in all of this until that moment. I had Mrs. Weber and Billy, but it wasn't the same. With Angela back and Edward offering to help, I realized how much I needed it.

"They're much cooler than I am, trust me," I told him, and he smiled at me again. We sat there silently neither of us saying a word. It was a comfortable silence.

"You know that day you saw Nicholas at the office?"

"Yeah."

"That was the first time he was ever relaxed while seeing a doctor," I informed him, and he looked surprised.

"He doesn't like seeing a doctor. I'm not sure why exactly. I just know he has breakdowns whenever he has an appointment. Dr. Cooper has been their doctor from day one and Nicholas has never taken to him the way he took to you that day."

"It's a gift I guess. I've always been good with children," he told me and I couldn't resist smiling.

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Is Sophia afraid of going to the doctor, too?"

"No, Sophie is a tough cookie. Sometime she gives Nicky his pep talks," I replied with a smile.

"Wait, is her name Sophie or Sophia?" Edward asked, and I laughed. I often confuse people when it came to her name.

"My parents named her Sophia, but from the moment she was born I called her Sophie. At first, it started off as a joke but she started answering to it, then Nicky started calling her Sophie, too. My mom and dad thought it was funny and said it was her nickname now. Like how she calls me Ella because when she was learning how to talk she couldn't say Bella," I told him and he laughed.

"Why would you start calling her Sophie?"

"At the time, I was really into the musical Momma Mia, and the daughter's name in it is Sophie.

When I saw Sophia, I said she was a little Sophie," I answered with a shrug.

"So you enjoy musicals?"

"Yes, I love them. It was an interest me and my mother shared. My father could never understand it," I replied with a laugh.

"Your face lights up when you talk about them," Edward told me. I stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, whenever you mention any of their names, your face lights up," he replied. "You're beautiful," I think I heard him say, but I couldn't be sure. Silence filled the room again as we sat there.

"Have you ever been to see a Broadway musical?"

"No. Have you?" I asked. Before he could answer, the front door flew open with Sophie and Nicholas running into the house.

"Ella, we won you a teddy bear!" Sophie yelled. They both ran over to me talking a mile a minute.

"Bella, I took them out to eat so they shouldn't be hungry until dinner," Angela said shutting the front door behind her.

"Bella, are we going to go to the pet store today?" Nicholas asked, holding up the goldfish he won at the carnival.

"Yeah, we can. Maybe even get him some friends to swim with."

"Really! Can we get a clown fish like Nemo!" Sophie yelled.

"Yeah and can we get…" Nicholas trailed off as he finally realized that Edward was sitting on the couch. Sophie turned around to see what Nicholas was looking at.

"Dr. Cullen?" Sophie asked. Edward nodded his head.

"Hi, Sophie. Hi, Nicholas."

"Are you here to give me a needle?" Nicholas asked, and I could already see his breathing starting to pick up.

"Nicky, he's not here to give you a needle," I said, sitting up on the couch and pulling him closer to me.

"But…But…"

"Nicky, relax. Ed-Dr. Cullen is here to see me," I explained.

"Why? What's wrong with you, Ella?" Sophie asked.

"Are you sick? Is she sick, Dr. Cullen? Make her feel better," Nicholas pleaded, looking at Edward.

"I'm not sick."

"Then why is Dr. Cullen here to see you?" Sophie asked, looking between the two of us. I looked up at Angela and her face said she wanted to know the answer as well.

"Bella and I are friends, I just came to visit," Edward answered. Sophie looked happy with his answer but not Nicholas.

"Why don't you two go take your things upstairs, then when you come back down we'll go to the pet store," I told them. They both nodded their heads and went for the stairs. I stood up from the couch and to thank Angela for taking them out.

"Sure, no problem, I promised I'd take them to the zoo next weekend, if you don't mind."

"No, that would be great, actually. I have to work on Saturday," I answered. She nodded her head while looking over at Edward.

"Angela, this is Edward. Edward, this is my best friend, Angela," I introduced. Edward stood up and shook her hand.

"I've heard a lot about you," Edward said with a smile. Angela instantly smiled back.

"I've heard a lot about you, too, Edward," Angela replied with a laugh, and I nudged her side. Edward smirked pushing his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to go, you call me," she said, wiggling her eyebrows and I was really hoping Edward didn't see that.

"I will and thanks again."

"No problem, love you," she said, giving me a hug.

"Love you, too," I replied, hugging her back. Once she was gone I turned back to Edward.

"How long have you and Angela been friends?"

"Years. I don't know what I would do without her," I replied. He nodded his head just as I heard Sophie and Nicholas' footsteps coming down the stairs.

"We're ready Ella!"

"Is he coming with us?" Nicholas asked. I could tell by the way he asked the question that he was hoping my answer was no.

"Uh, no, Nicholas, I'm not going with you guys. I have somewhere else to be," Edward said, probably sensing that Nicholas didn't want him to go with us either.

"Where do you have to be?" Sophie asked.

"Sophie, that's none of our business. You don't have to answer that," I told Edward. He shook his head.

"It's all right, I don't mind. I have to go to my parents' place to cut their grass."

"They can't cut their own grass?" Nicholas asked.

"My father is out of town, so I told my mom I would come by to do it for her," Edward answered. A smile touched my lips.

"We need someone to cut our grass, Ella is really bad at it."

"Hey! I am not that bad," I replied. I saw the smile on Edward's face.

"Uh huh, you left a bald spot," Nicholas reminded me. I rolled my eyes while Sophie laughed. It wasn't really a bald spot, but let's just say that the kids were kind of right. I did need someone to cut our grass.

It seemed when our parents died, everyone in the neighborhood was willing to help. But now since a year had passed, I only had Mrs. Webber, Angela and Billy.

"I wouldn't mind cutting your grass."

"Really?" I asked, more surprise in my voice than I meant to have.

"Sure, is tomorrow all right?"

"Um, tomorrow is great. Thank you."

"No problem. Maybe Nicholas could help me," Edward said. Nicolas shrugged his shoulders then asked.

"Can we go now, Bella?"

"Yeah, go ahead out to the car," I told them.

"Bye, Dr. Cullen," Sophie said walking outside. Nicholas walked out next without saying a word to Edward.

"I'm sorry about that, he uh…"

"I understand," he replied cutting me off. Silence fell between us and I looked down at my feet.

"Bella," he called to me. I looked up at him, running my fingers through my hair.

"It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, you, too."

"I meant what I said."

"I did, too," I replied. He stepped closer to me and I instantly inhaled a deep breath. He stood over me his jaws tight. My heart was racing as he looked at me. He opened his mouth to speak when a car horn started blasting.

"Bella, hurry up before the pet store closes!" Nicholas yelled. Edward stepped back rubbing his hand over his face.

"I'll be by tomorrow morning to cut the grass for you."

"Thanks," I said trying to pull myself together. Nicholas honked the horn again.

"Nicky, if you honk that horn one more time we will be having Flipper for dinner!" I yelled outside. I could hear Sophie laughing while Nicholas told her to shut up. I slipped my feet into my sneakers and grabbed my keys and wallet.

I locked up and Edward walked me over to my car. He said bye to Sophie and Nicky again, only receiving a reply from Sophie, yet again. I climb into the car and gave one last wave to Edward when I started the car.

"Ella, I think Dr. Cullen likes you," Sophie said from the backseat. I looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"He stinks," Nicholas said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nicky, what's wrong?"

"He can't have you. You're all we have left now," Nicholas replied. I turned the car off and turned around to look at him. Sometimes I forgot that they were no longer the five-year-olds from that night, but six-year-olds going on seven.

"No matter that Nicky and Sophie know I am never going anywhere, it will always be the three of us against the world."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart with…"

"…a knight's sword," we all said together then laughed. I remember when I was younger, I hated when my parents said this. I thought it was so lame. For the rest of the day it was the three of us against the world.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ding Dong_

I heard it in the distance, so I pulled my pillow over my head.

_Ding Dong_

It came again and I tried blocking it out with the pillow.

_Ding Dong_

"Ella, get the door!" I heard Sophie yell from her room. Who the hell would be at the door this early in the morning? Then I remembered that Edward was supposed to come and cut the grass today. Quickly I jumped up out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth.

I realized the doorbell stopped ringing and I was starting to think that maybe he left. Then my cell phone started to ring. I ran out of the room to get to it before it stopped. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw his name.

"Hello."

"Bella, did I wake you?" he asked with concern.

"No, no. I was uh- I was in the bathroom," I lied, walking out of my room. I entered Sophie and Nicholas' room to see if they were awake. I shook my head seeing that they were both still sleeping.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm outside. I brought my lawn mower so I'm just going to get started," he told me.

"You didn't have to, we still have one on the garage."

"I'll keep that in mind next time; do you want me to do the front lawn and the back?"

"I would owe you so much if you do."

"Then I will."

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," I said, then hit end on the phone. Quickly, I ran downstairs and went into the kitchen first to start a pot of coffee.

Standing in front of the sink I could see him outside of the window. I watched as he lifted his lawn mower from the back of the pickup truck. I could see every muscle in his back as he lifted it, then when he placed it on the ground, I couldn't resist looking at his ass.

He was entirely too glorious for one man.

Then, as if he knew I was watching him, he looked back at me and our eyes caught. He turned around and my mouth went dry at how amazing he looked in casual clothes. I never thought shorts and a white t-shirt could look any hotter.

He started toward the back door and I inhaled a deep breath. Looking down at myself, I realized that my pajamas left little to the imagination. I considered going back upstairs to change when the knock sounded on the door.

Slowly, I walked to the door and opened it. He didn't speak as he looked me up and down. If he was anyone else I would felt uncomfortable, but since it was him it was turning me on. I thought I heard him mumbled _God help me_, under his breath but I wasn't sure.

"Morning, Edward."

"Good morning, Bella," he said still taking me in.

"Have you had breakfast?" I asked, trying to get his attention before I allowed him to play out whatever it was he was thinking.

"No, I uh just came here to uh…"

"…cut the grass?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you just…you look…I'm going to go cut the grass," he said, pointing out to the yard. I nodded my head and watched as he walked away. I closed the door and looked down at myself. My nipples were erect and it had nothing to do with me being cold.

I walked back to the sink and looked out the window. He looked back as if expecting me to be watching him. He tossed his hand up waving at me and I waved back. He grinned at me a while longer then turned his attention to the lawn. I needed to get my mind off of him as well, so I decided to get started on breakfast like I did every Sunday morning.

I decided to make French Toast, since it was Sophie and Nicholas' favorite. As I cooked, I couldn't resist watching him work outside. I had never been more grateful for the nice weather we'd been having these last few days.

The sweat coming down his face was making me crazy. I mean I honestly considered licking it off of him. When he used his shirt to wipe his face, I almost died getting a glimpse of his chest. I continued cooking trying to remind myself that we were friends and I wanted it that way.

I started on the eggs just as there was a knock on the back door. I knew it had to be Edward, since I could no longer see him from the window. I answered the door and quickly walked back over to the stove.

"It smells great in here Bella," he said, closing the back door behind him.

"Thanks, you're welcome to stay for breakfast."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," he said, and I turned around to look at him. His shirt seemed to stick to him, thanks to the sweat. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth in an attempt not to drool.

Friends? I told him friends?

Quickly, he walked over to me and I swore he was going to kiss me. I wanted him to. His face came closer to mine and my heart started to race.

"Bella, you're going to burn the eggs," he said, reaching behind me and turning off the burner.

"Oh god, I'm sorry…" I said, feeling like a complete idiot.

"It's all right, Bella," he said, still standing over me. I looked up at him and was fighting the desire to kiss him. He cupped my face in his hand, his thumb moving slowly over my lips.

"Just one…" he said softly, and I nodded my head. I didn't know what I was agreeing to, but I wanted it.

"Just one and I won't do it again…"

"Okay…" I heard myself say softly. His head descended lower and before I knew it his mouth was on mine. I instantly wrapped my arms around him and fisted his hair. His lips were so soft, his grip on me tight. When our tongues touched it was like a flame had ignited my entire body.

He devoured my mouth and I let him. It felt so good being in his arms. His arm pulled me tighter against his body, at the exact moment I felt his hand on the back of my neck.

"You have no idea, how exquisite you are," he mumbled against my lips. His tongue flicked against mine and I couldn't resist sucking it into my mouth. When he did the same, I thought I was going to lose it. He nibbled on my lip and I was second away from begging him to take me when I heard the toilet upstairs flush.

Quickly the two of us pulled apart, our breathing erratic. Biting down on my lower lip I looked up at him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked back at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I wanted you to kiss me," I told him and grinned at the surprise on his face.

"I'm sorry for sending you mixed signals."

"Don't be, because I was determined to come here to change your mind by seducing you," he replied, and I laughed. We were soon interrupted by Sophie coming downstairs.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen."

"Morning, Sophie. You know you can call me Edward?" he said with a grin making her blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm your friend too," he told her and she smiled.

"Okay. Ella did you make French Toast?"

"Yeah, go have a seat," I told her. She ran over to the table and sat down.

"Are you having breakfast with us…Edward?" Sophie asked with her dimples showing. Edward looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Bella, whose truck is in the driveway?" I heard Nicholas ask as he entered the kitchen. Before I could answer his eyes set on Edward.

"Oh…you…"Nicholas said dryly.

"Nicky…" I said in a warning tone.

"It's fine," Edward assured. I told everyone to sit down for breakfast and Nicholas did not look happy with him being here. Sophie, on the other hand, asked him a million questions. My brain screamed at me that I should stick to what I told him yesterday, but everything else in me was begging me to take a chance.

* * *

**_I wish I had a Dr. Cullen. Do you think Nicky will come around? Are you worried someone will try to use this against Bella? _**


	5. The Swan

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for being my beta all the really awesome help you gave this chapter! Thanks sweetie!

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing.

* * *

**_The Swan_**

**_Chapter 5_**

It had only been six hours but I already felt like I've been at work for the last twenty-four hours. I don't know why it appeared to be so busy today, but everyone in Seattle had to have come into the coffee shop today.

Another customer approached the counter and I put on my best smile.

"How can I help you?"

"I'd like a medium coffee," the woman said.

"Decaf or regular?" I asked.

"Regular," she replied.

"Anything special?" I asked knowing some customers preferred their coffee a certain way.

"Is this to go or are you going to have it here?" I suggested.

"Oh no, nothing special, and to go," she replied. I nodded my head and picked up a paper cup. I walked over to the coffee pot and poured the hot coffee into the cup. Then I picked up the creamer.

"Oh, no. Milk. I hate cream," the woman said before I poured cream into the cup. I placed the creamer back on the counter. I placed her cup on the counter and walked to the refrigerator and took out the milk.

"Could you please warm up the milk before you pour it into the coffee?"

"You want me to warm up the milk?"

"Yes, that's what I said," she replied in a snarky attitude. I inhaled a deep breath and prepared to warm the milk up. Once the milk was warm, I poured it into the coffee. Then as I scooped up the sugar, the customer stopped me.

"Splenda, not sugar," she told me. I swear this woman was seriously pushing my buttons right now. I poured in her damn Splenda, then put the top on the cup. I handed it to her just wanting her to leave.

"Anything else?" I asked, hoping she said no.

"Is this fresh coffee?" she asked, holding up the cup I handed her a moment ago. I didn't feel like dealing with this.

"It was made an hour ago," I answered. I watched the woman's face as she looked down at the cup as if something would jump out from it. I just knew she was about to ask me to make a fresh batch. We would be closing in the next hour and the last thing I wanted to do was waste coffee by making a new batch for one person.

"Then I'd like a tea instead," she told me, handing the cup back to me. I took the cup and made her an order of tea. I just wanted the woman to go so that my day could be over.  
Once everyone was gone, we began to clean up.

"Do you still need me to open on Monday?" Lauren asked, as she started the dishes.

"Yeah, I have to meet Nicholas and Sophie's teacher that morning," I answered, wiping off the tables.

"Why couldn't they make the appointment for after school?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like everyone just wants to make my life harder," I said, inhaling a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," Lauren said, and I looked up at her. She smiled at me.

"Over the months I've worked here, I added to your stress. I'm sorry. I'll help out as much as I can to make it all easier on you," Lauren said, and I was actually speechless.

"Don't look so surprised, Bella, I know I can be a bitch but I'm not heartless," she continued and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, Lauren," I replied. We finished cleaning and then locked up for the day. I waved bye to Lauren then climbed into my car. Before I started the car, I instantly checked my phone for any messages or missed calls.

A smile touched my lips when I saw that I had a text message from Edward. I would deny it if anyone asked, but I was seriously enjoying having him around. He came by the house and fixed anything that needed fixing, and talking to him was never boring.

**_I never took you for a Charmed fan, but now I have a good idea what to get you for your birthday. ~E_**

I laughed. Today's question he asked about myself was, what is my favorite television show. I smiled as I sent him a text.

**_You probably don't even remember my birthday, old man. ~B_**

I replied, knowing I told him my birthdate months ago. Of course, then I omitted what year I was born but he didn't ask.

**_September 13th and it's not nice to call people names. What are you up to? ~E_**

I couldn't resist the blush that touched my lips.

**_I'm in the car getting ready to pick the kids up from school.~ B_**

**_Are you still going to your mother's studio today? ~E_**

**_Yeah, Angela's going with us. ~B_**

**_Good. Drive safely. ~E_**

I replied with a smiley face. Today, I was taking Sophie and Nicky to our mom's art studio. I hadn't been to the studio since she died, but I promised Sophie and Nicky we would take their paintings to her studio.

Angela offered to go with us. She claimed it was to see my mother's paintings, but I knew it was her way of keeping an eye on me. I left the coffee shop and drove to the school. I arrived just on time, like I've done for the last few days. If I even started to run late, Lauren closed and I was out the door.

"Ella, I got an A on my spelling test!" Sophie yelled, as she climbed into the car.

"Me, too! Look!" Nicholas said, showing me the test. I took it from his hand as he closed the passenger door.

"This is really great guys! You know what this means?"

"Target!" they both yelled making me laugh. A good grade in school meant a trip to Target for them to pick the toy or in Nicky's case, Nintendo DS game of their choice. I laughed watching them buckle their seatbelts as I prepared to pull away.

"Did you get your paintings from your teacher?" I asked them. I watched them through the rearview mirror as they pulled their paintings from their book bags. Angela texted to let me know she was already on her way to the studio. I pulled off and listened to them tell me about school.

It didn't take me long to arrive at the studio. I honked at Angela, seeing her sitting in the car and she waved at me. I parked in the garage and the three of us climbed out.

"Ella…" Sophie called to me, and I looked down at her face. I could see fear and worry in her eyes.

"It'll be fine," I told her and she nodded her head. We walked around the front and saw Angela waiting for us.

"You guys ready?" Angela asked. Sophie nodded her head taking my hand and Nicholas put on a brave face. I unlocked the door to the studio and the alarm went off. Quickly, I walked over and entered the alarm code which was my parent's anniversary date. I hit the lights and we all stood there as we looked around.

"WOW!" Sophie said, looking up at a tall sculpture that sat in the middle of the room. Slowly I walked over to it and ran my fingers across it. I remember helping my mom with this when I was younger. I liked playing in the clay.

"Bella, did mommy paint this?" Nicholas asked, looking at a painting that sat against the wall. I walked over to it and squatted down in front of it.

"Yup, see that right there?" I asked, pointing at her signature.

"It looks like a bird?"

"It's a Swan," I told them. My mom's signature was _The Swan_. It was the way she kept her professional life and personal life separate. Only a handful of people knew my mother was _The Swan_ and she liked it that way.

"That was how she signed everything she created," I told them.  
Nicholas ran his little fingers over the signature. I stood back up and looked around the studio some more. Looking down at her table I saw that she must have been working on something new.

"You okay?" Angela said, walking over to me. I nodded my head and continued looking around. I stopped when I saw a painting of me and her. I had never seen this one before. I kneeled down and looked at her signature. I knew she put the date she completed a painting under her name.

_February 8, 2011._

I inhaled a deep breath as I fell back on my heels. She finished the painting two days before she died. Two days. I remembered talking to her and she told me she had a surprise for me. It was why she wanted me to come home that weekend.

"Bella," Angela called to me and I just shook my head. I couldn't talk right now. I looked at the picture and instantly felt the tears. I don't know how long I sat there but I eventually got up from the floor.

"Bella, is that Sophie and me?" Nicholas asked, pointing to a painting that sat high up on the shelf. I remembered when she painted that picture. Sophie and Nicky were only about five months old and dad tried telling her there was no way they would sit still for her to paint them. So, she waiting until they fell asleep.

"Yup, want to know something funny?" I asked, and they both nodded their heads.

"You see how it looks like someone is holding the two of you?"

"Yeah," they both answered.

"It was dad," I told them, and they both smiled at me then looked back at the picture. Just then I heard the studio door open. I looked to see two women come in. One looked to be a little older than me and the other must have been her mother; they looked so much alike.

"Hello. I didn't mean to disturb you," the older one said with a smile.

"Um, it's no problem, can I help you?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I hope so. Is this the studio of the artist _The Swan_?" she asked.

"Yes, it is but…"

"Oh, thank god, see Alice I told you her studio was here in Seattle…." she said, turning to the other woman, then she looked back at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Esme Platt," the older woman said, holding out her hand. I shook it with a smile on my face.

"…this is my daughter, Alice," she told me, motioning to the young woman standing behind her. I shook her hand next and she gave me a warm familiar smile.

"What can I do for the two of you?"

"Well, I am an art collector, art admirer, whichever. Anyway, about a year ago we sent a request to finally meet _The Swan_ in person, to make her first in-person debut at the 50th Washington Art Exhibit Dinner gala. The issue is, we never received a reply and the exhibit is tonight. I've come by every day and my daughter tried telling me maybe I got my facts wrong and this wasn't _The Swan_'s studio, but I just knew it had to be. I'm rambling, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited; I mean I've been a fan of _The Swan_ for years," she told me. I opened my mouth to speak, then snapped it shut. I looked behind me to look at Angela and she looked down at Sophie and Nicholas.

"Hey, why don't you two go play with some of the paint in the back," Angela told them. They both looked at me and I nodded my head for them to go ahead. They ran to the back room and I turned back around to Esme and Alice.

"Oh, are you _The Swan_? It would be brilliant if it came from such a beautiful young woman," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Um, no, I'm Bella Swan. _The Swan_ is my mother."

"Oh, well is she here? Would she see us?" Esme asked. I started to chew on my lip just as Angela came over to stand next to me.

"Mrs. Platt…"

"Esme, please," she told me. I nodded my head and inhaled a deep breath.

"Esme, I'm sorry to tell you this but she died over a year ago." Her and Alice's face dropped in shock. Esme's hand flew over her mouth looking completely distraught.

"I-I…I had no idea."

"She didn't want the public to know who she was, to keep my sister, brother and myself safe from the curious media. So when her death happened, no one knew it was her. I didn't even think to let the art world know. I mean, I just had so much to deal with and…"

"…Oh dear, you don't have to explain. I am so so sorry for coming in here like some insensitive woman," Esme said, cutting me off and pulling me into her arms. I was surprised how comfortable I actually felt in her arms. She pulled me from her to look at me.

"I have to let everyone else know. Would you mind if I had a memorial in her honor at the gala tonight?" she asked me.

"It's last minute. You really don't have to change the entire gala."

"Oh please, it will be no trouble to me at all. Please, I won't do it unless you are comfortable with it."

"Um, yeah, that would be great. She loved painting and sculpting," I answered with a smile on my face.

"Bella, it would be wonderful if you could attend the gala tonight. I mean I know it is last minute, but it would be wonderful if you came to represent her," Alice said, speaking for the first time.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Esme exclaimed.

"I-I don't know. I don't have anyone to watch the kids…"

"I'll do it," Angela said as if it was nothing.

"Angela..."

"What? I was going to say you should go, too. You could even take some of her paintings no one's ever seen. We both know she would want you to go Bella," Angela said, and I looked down at my feet.

"I don't know. I don't even have anything to wear to something like this," I continued.

"You look to be the same size as me, and I have more than enough clothes I haven't worn yet. I could have some dresses sent to your house and you could pick through them," Alice said, eagerness all in her eyes. I looked at Esme and Angela and they both wore the same expression.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked up at the ceiling, only to see my mother looking back at me. I swore, even in death, she was telling me what to do. I smiled up at the ceiling portrait she painted of her and my father. It was the first thing she did when she got this studio. I looked back at Alice, Esme and Angela.

"Okay, I'll go."

"YAY!" all three of them yelled, making me laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella, I don't see what the big deal is with asking Edward to go to the gala with you," Angela said as she curled my hair. Already, I was starting to regret agreeing to go.

"Angela, can we drop it, please…" I said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and continued to curl my hair. I heard the doorbell ring and I instantly felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew that it was probably the guy Alice sent with the dresses.

"Ella, door!" Sophie yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back, looking up at Angela.

"What if the dresses are hideous?" I asked her, and she shook her head with a smile on her face.

"I doubt that very much. Alice didn't give me that sort of vibe.''

"Oh, here you go with your vibes," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't knock them. Now, go ahead and answer the door," Angela said, placing the curling iron on the dresser. I got up and walked downstairs. I opened the door to see a man standing there with three large garment bags and a suitcase.

"Mrs. Swan?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me," I said, feeling weird being addressed that way.

"Ms. Alice said she hopes you love the dresses and she cannot wait to see which you choose," the man said, handing me the garment bags and the handle to the suitcase. I took them into my arms and thanked him.

"Should I give you a tip or something?" I asked and he smiled.

"No, Ms. Alice took care of that. Have a nice night ma'am," he told me, then walked away. He called me ma'am. I was twenty one! I wasn't anybody's ma'am. I closed the door and then headed back upstairs. I entered my room and Angela's jaw practically dropped.

"What did she do, give you her entire closet?" Angela asked and I laughed.

"I know, right! This is just ridiculous," I said, placing the garment bags on the bed. One by one I opened them and each garment bag held three gowns. Running my fingers over the fabric I smiled.

"I feel like Cinderella."

"Only Cinderella didn't refuse a prince," Angela said, unzipping the large suitcase and revealing four boxes of shoes. I sat down on the bed starting to feel overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this, I mean Ang, what if they want me to speak and…"

"Bella, breathe, all right? You can do this because you are the bravest person I know. If they ask you to speak you tell them how completely awesome Renee was," Angela told me and I smiled.

"Why can't you go with me?"

"Because I have to babysit for you, remember? I'll be here when you get home and we can sit up all night and talk about the stuck-up people we both know will be there," she joked and I laughed.

"Wow, Ella, are you wearing this dress?" I heard Sophie ask. I turned around to see her looking at a green, one-shoulder gown.

"Do you think I should wear that one?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it's really pretty," she said, smiling up at me.

"Then it's decided, I'll wear that one," I told her and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Okay, come on, we have to finish your hair and makeup," Angela told me. Sophie watched as Angela did my makeup and hair. Then she helped me into the dress and I was surprised at how well it fit. The split hidden on the side of the dress made it much sexier than it appeared at first glance.

"You look really pretty, Bella," I heard Nicholas say from the bedroom door. I turned around and smiled at him.

"You really think so? You're a man and I need your honest opinion here," I told him, and he smiled blushing as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, you look beautiful," he said. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his forehead. He yelled yuck wiping my lipstick away. I knew he hated being around all women pretty much every day. He would never say it because according to him, he was supposed to protect Sophie and I.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go," I said in shaky breath, as I looked at myself in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself. I couldn't remember the last time I put on makeup, just then the doorbell rung.

"Who the hell could that be?" I asked looking at Angela.

"I have no idea," Angela lied. I could tell her sneaky ass was up to something.

"What did you do, Angela?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," she lied again. I inhaled a deep breath and headed downstairs with everyone close behind me. I opened the front door only to be face-to-face with Edward Cullen in a tux. I slammed the door back in his face making Sophie and Nicholas laugh.

"Angela, I should kill you!" I yelled.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, you wouldn't do it, so I did it for you," she replied, walking down the rest of the steps and opening the door.

"Sorry about that Edward, Bella apparently forgot her manners," Angela said with a smile on her face. I was pissed, well I was and I wasn't.

"I-I could leave if…"

"No! Don't you dare leave, she's just being stubborn," Angela said pulling him into the house. I inhaled a deep breath and glared at my best friend.

"Angela, could I talk to you, now!" I sneered. I started walking towards the kitchen not giving her a chance to reply.

"We'll be right back," I heard Angela say. I walked into the kitchen and felt like I was about to completely lose it.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, entering the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? I told you I didn't want him to go with me," I said.

"And I know bullshit when I hear it," she snapped back at me. I sat down on the kitchen stool and she came over and sat down next to me.

"Look, Bella, I know that your first focus and priority is Nicky and Sophie, you give everything you are to the two of them. I'm not saying that's not great because it is, but if you don't start doing things for yourself there will be nothing left for you to give to anyone especially them," Angela told me.

"So you think going out with Edward would be doing something for me?" I asked.

"Have you seen him in a tux, or do we need to go get your eyes checked?" she replied and I laughed.

"You know I forgot how much of a pain in the ass you are," I said nudging her shoulder.

"I love you, too, now go and have fun please," she told me. I stood up from the stool and nodded my head. I walked back towards the living room and saw Edward talking to Nicholas about the game he was playing.

"Do you play video games?" Nicholas asked him.

"Don't tell your sister, but I have my own Xbox 360 at home," Edward replied and Nicholas laughed. I cleared my throat and Edward quickly stood up straight.

"Busted!" Nicholas said with a laugh.

"All right you two, get going. You can't be late; Bella you are the guest of honor after all," Angela said, practically pushing us out of the door.

"Bye, Ella, have fun!"

"Bye, Bella! Edward have her home by midnight!" Nicholas yelled making us laugh.

"Ella, can you bring us home some cake?"

"Yeah, chocolate!" Nicholas yelled, and I laughed promising them both I would.

"Be good for Angela."

"Well duh, Ella, she knows where you hide the junk food," Sophie told me and I laughed. I gave them both a hug then thanked Angela, who rolled her eyes and told me to stop thanking her.

Edward walked me to his car and opened the passenger door for me. I blushed instantly as I climbed into his car. I had to keep myself from moaning at the feeling of how soft the seat was.

"Comfortable?" he asked, holding the door open.

"Uh huh," I answered, as if I didn't have a larger word in my vocabulary. He smiled, then closed the door and came around to the driver side. I leaned over and unlocked his door. When he climbed in, he was laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked, sitting back in my seat.

"My father once told me if a woman leaned over and unlocked your door for you after you held the door open for her, she was a keeper," he told me, and I was sure I blushed scarlet. He started the car and looked over at me.

"So where to?"

"You don't know where we're going?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"No, Angela just texted me from your phone and said to get over here at seven and to have on a tux," he told me, and then we both started laughing.

"Christ, that is just like her to do something like that," I said shaking my head.

"No complaints here, I get to spend the evening with you now," he replied. I looked down into my lap and tried to keep my head together.

"Well, we're going to the Washington Art Gala, it's at…" I stopped talking because Edward broke out into laughter. It was the hardest I've ever heard him laugh and it was infectious.

"Why are you laughing now?" I asked him, and he turned the car off.

"Okay, before I say what I'm about to say, I swear I had no idea about any of this, okay?"

"Um, okay?"

"For the past two months my mother has been trying to talk me into going to this gala, but I refused because well, I didn't have a date."

"You couldn't get a date?" I asked in disbelief.

"Not the woman I wanted to be my date," he replied and I smiled.

"Anyway, she calls me again tonight and says that she met a beautiful young woman today she wanted me to meet. She said she was the daughter of the artist she's been looking for. I don't know why I didn't put it all together, but I didn't think anything of it. I told her I wasn't in the mood to meet any more of her colleagues' daughters and that I would rather sit in the house all night. Then Angela texted me," he told me, and I was certain my jaw probably hit the floor.

"Esme is your mother?" I asked, feeling completely dumbfounded.

"Yup, my sister Alice was more than likely with her," he added, and I nodded my head.

"But she said her last name was Platt," I then cursed myself. It was completely possible he had a different last name than his mother.

"She uses Platt for work; it's her maiden name. Esme Platt Cullen," he told me. I shook my head once again feeling like the universe was playing a serious trick on me.

"This is just crazy."

"Who are you telling, want to know something even crazier?" he asked and I looked over at him.

"What?"

"I have a sculpture in my house that was done by your mother," he said, and I laughed.

"You told me she was an artist, but it never occurred to me that she was _The Swan_," he continued, and I shook my head. I was starting to think _The Swan_ was the one really behind all of this.

We sat there in silence for a while, probably both thinking about how bizarre it was that everything happened this way. Edward eventually started the car and we left for the gala.

"Are you nervous?" he asked. I nodded my head looking out of the window. We stopped at a red light and I felt his hand on mine. I turned around and looked at him.

"I'm here for you," he told me. I smiled looking down at our joined hands, then back out the window. We pulled up outside of the huge art building and it looked like something for movie stars. My door opened and I looked over at Edward. He just nodded his head and got out on his side. I climbed out of the car and looked around me. It was amazing.

I looked over at Edward, watched as he handed the man his car keys. Edward walked over to me with a smile and held his arm out to me.

"Shall we?" he asked. I smiled taking his arm as we began walking up the steps.

"I haven't told you this, though I've been thinking it since the moment I saw you tonight."

"Told me what?" I asked trying to focus on not stepping on the gown.

"That you look absolutely breathtaking, and I am the luckiest man in the world to be accompanying you tonight," he answered. I looked up at him to see if he was serious and from what I could tell, he was.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he said with that gorgeous smile on his face. When we finally reached the door, Edward opened it for me and I walked inside. Once again the beauty of the place was leaving me completely speechless. Edward held up his arm and I took it with a blush touching my lips.

As we walked, I noticed art that looked like my mother's. Some I recognized and others I don't think I ever saw before.

"Oh, Edward dear, you made it, and you've met Bella!" I heard Esme say as she approached us. Edward released my arm to give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"Actually mom, I already knew Bella."

"No kidding?" Esme asked, looking between the two of us.

"No kidding. Edward comes into the coffee shop where I work," I told her, then felt like I shouldn't have said that.

"I knew when you said your name, you had to be the Bella he wouldn't stop talking about," I heard Alice say from behind me, and I turned around to look at her.

"You look amazing, Bella," she said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you for the dresses, I'll send them back…"

"…oh, please keep them. They would have only collected dust in my closet. Plus, you may find use for them yet," she said, looking over at Edward, who was apparently blushing. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled at Alice.

"You look beautiful, little sister."

"Why thank you, big brother," she replied twirling in her gown. I laughed watching them.

"This is just amazing, I couldn't have planned this better if I tried," Esme said. Then she took my hand into hers.

"Come sweetheart, you must meet my husband, Carlisle," she said, pulling me to follow her. I looked behind me to see Edward and Alice following close behind us.

"Carlisle, Carlisle sweetheart," Esme called, and I tried to follow where she was calling to. Then I see an older man with blond hair beginning to walk over to us.

"What is it dear?" he asked.

"This is Bella," she said with a huge grin on her face. A huge smile spread on his face as he took my hand into his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I am so sorry to hear about your mother, I am a huge fan of hers," he told me.

"It's nice to meet you, too, and thank you, she would have loved to hear you say that," I replied. A man's voice came on over the microphone asking everyone to have a seat.

"Oh, here is our table," Esme said. Carlisle pulled out her chair and then pulled out Alice's chair.

"Here you go," Edward said. I blushed seeing he had pulled out my chair. I took my seat and tried to relax the butterflies I felt in my stomach. The table was quiet and that only made me even more nervous.

"Bella, tell us about yourself. Are you in school?" Carlisle asked, and I shook my head no.

"I work at a little coffee shop where I just was made manager," I said.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Esme said, and I was feeling like I was blowing it. I mean I don't know why I felt like I needed to impress them.

"Bella is raising her sister and brother," Edward said. I looked over at him and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"Your father…"

"…died the same night my mother did," I replied, cutting Carlisle off before he could continue.

"Oh my god, my poor girl, we are deeply sorry for your loss," Esme said, taking my hand into hers. I tried holding in my tears as I nodded my head.

"It's just the three of us now, but we're making it," I said, and felt Edward take my other hand into his.

"Bella, if we could ever help in anyway, please just ask," Alice said. It amazed me they wanted to help and they didn't even know me.

"Please ask. It is amazing what you are doing for them. It is amazing the strength you are showing. Your parents, obviously raised a wonderful young woman," Carlisle told me and I blushed.

"Thank you," I told him. I couldn't look at anyone, I felt like everyone was feeling sorry for me right now and I didn't want that.

"Mom, Bella likes the musical 'Mamma Mia'," Edward said. Esme's face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Oh, I love that musical! You have to come with Alice and I to see it when it comes to Seattle," she told me and I laughed nodding my head.

"Sure, I'd love to, but I can't go without Sophie, she'll never forgive me," I told them.

"Oh yes, we can make it a whole girls' day out!" Esme said, and that made me smile. Then I thought about Nicky, I hated the idea of leaving him out.

"If you don't mind, I can take Nicky to a game or something that day," Edward whispers in my ear and I turn around to look at him.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he replied. I could feel it with everything in me, I was going to fall hard and there was no net to catch me. Esme was called to the stage and she winked at me before going up.

"Hello everyone! I am happy to see everyone yet another year," she said. I tried listening to her, but I could feel Edward's hand on my knee under the table. He was making it really difficult to focus on anything but his hand resting on my knee. His thumb making little circles,

"I'll stop if you want me to," Edward whispered into my ear. I shook my head no and he gently squeezed my knee. I was completely out of it until I heard Esme say my name and the sound of applause surrounded me.

I looked up probably like a deer caught in the headlights. Edward stood up from his seat and held his hand out to me. Placing my hand in his, I stood slowly. Edward walked me to the stage and I walked up the steps.

I looked back at him, my nerves practically killing me. He winked at me and I blushed yet again tonight. I walked over to Esme and she took my hand into hers.

"Thank you…" I started and Esme adjusted the microphone for me. I smiled at her then started again.

"Thank you everyone, on behalf of my mother, my father, myself, my sister and my brother.

Losing my mother wasn't easy but having her artwork makes us feel like we still have a piece of her with us," I said into the microphone.

"In her honor, I have some of her art to share tonight," I continued, as they brought out the pieces Sophie, Nicky and I agreed to share. I explained each one and before I could finish I was crying. I hated that I was crying in front of complete strangers.

Edward was up on the stage in no time pulling me into his arms. I could hear Esme talking and explaining to everyone how we had lost both our parents.

I pulled myself together to share the last painting. I explained it the way I remembered her explaining it to me. The applause I received after was surreal. Edward and Esme walked me back to the table. Alice and Carlisle got up from their seats both giving me a hug.

The rest of the gala went on without a hitch. There was dinner, dancing and they even had a little bit of an art auction. Despite people trying to purchase the art I shared with them, I denied every offer. I couldn't bring myself to part with any of it.

"Will you dance with me, Bella?" Edward asked standing up. I smiled up at him but shook my head.

"I don't dance."

"Not even for me," he said with that smirk. I laughed taking his hand as I stood up. He took me out onto the dance floor and pulled me close to his body. Bruno Mars, Talking to the Moon began to play and I smiled.

"Are they really playing, Bruno Mars?" I asked. Edward laughed looking down into my face.

"Their artist, they know good music when they hear it," he replied and I shook my head placing it against his shoulder. He pulled me tighter against his body and I felt safe.

"Edward, I'm surprised to see you here. Your mother said you weren't coming," I heard a feminine voice say. Edward's arms slowly released me and I turned around to see who was speaking to him.

"Hello, Tia," Edward said, and I could tell by the sound of his voice he was not pleased to see her. The way she looked at me did not go unnoticed. I knew when I was being sized up by another woman.

"Is Carmen in town?" she asked with a little smirk on her face. I turned to look at Edward and saw the irritation on his face.

"You would know better than I would," Edward replied in a sneer. I looked back at her and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tia Scott," she said, introducing herself.

"I'm Bella…"

"…yes, I know who you are," she said cutting me off.

"What do you want Tia?" Edward asked, taking my hand into his.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I was here," she replied. I was seriously starting to feel like I was missing something here. She walked away without another word toward us. I turned around and looked up at Edward.

"Am I missing something?"

"She's my ex-wife's best friend," Edward told me, running his fingers through his hair. I felt a little blindsided. He was married before? I hadn't ever let a guy get past third base and he had already been married and divorced.

"You were married before?"

"Bella, I was going to tell you. I just…"

"…it's fine. I mean I have no right to get upset. Excuse me, I have to use the ladies room. I'll be right back," I told him and started to walk away before he could stop me.

The moment I walked into the bathroom I tried to pull myself together. This wasn't a big deal, so what, he's been married. It wasn't like we were a couple, hell I still didn't know what the hell we were doing.

I heard a toilet flush and then the stall door opened. I groaned seeing it was Ms. Tia Scott. I saw her smile at me in the mirror as she walked up to the sink.

"Bella Swan, how did a little minx like you meet Edward?" she asked, washing her hands.

"He comes into the coffee shop where I work."

"Coffee shop, seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," I replied, not liking the tone of her voice.

"Has he told you about Carmen?" she asked, now drying her hands.

"His ex-wife…"

"Try current wife, sweetheart. They're still married," she said then walked out of the bathroom without another word.

_Still Married!_

_They were still married!_

My heart was somehow racing and breaking all at once. I knew he was too good to be true. Too perfect, I needed to leave while I still had some dignity. Quickly, I left the bathroom and tried heading for the exit.

I looked behind me to make sure Edward didn't see me, when I turned back around I walked right into a sculpture.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled, rubbing my forehead. I swore there was nothing in front of me a second ago. I looked at the sculpture and instantly recognized it as one of my mother's.

"Bella, are you all right?" I heard Edward ask from behind me. I turned around to look at him and he instantly held my face between his hands as he looked at my forehead.

"You're going to have a bump on your head, come sit down," he told me, taking my hand. We walked over to the nearest table and I sat down feeling a little dizzy.

"Were you getting ready to leave?" he asked, as he held my face in his hands.

"You're still married to her," I said rather than asked. I saw the surprise in his face from my outburst. He didn't say anything right away, he just looked at me.

"Well, are you or aren't you?" I asked.

"Technically, yes I am…" he said, and I quickly stood up from my chair and prepared to walk away.

"…but Bella, we are in the last stages of the final divorce, I swear," he said, holding onto my hand. I wanted to walk away. I should have, this was already too much. I had enough on my plate, but I couldn't walk away.

"Bella, Carmen is my ex-wife. There is nothing between us and I mean, absolutely nothing."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, not turning around to look at him.

"I've been trying to get you to give me a chance for the last few weeks. Do you think we would have gotten this far if I started by telling you I was in the middle of a divorce?" he asked me. I knew he was right. I would have taken that and ran with it. I would have used it as the perfect way to stop whatever it was, this was.

I turned around to look at him and saw the worry in his face. Was he really scared that I was about to walk away? He stood up from the chair and held my face in his hand.

"Bella, I want you and I mean that more than just physically. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life and I want to be there for you. I want to help you with Sophie and Nicholas, and in any other way possible. I know you said you didn't want to date anyone, but I'm not going anywhere, I'll wait until you're ready," he told me.

"Edward I couldn't ask you to…"

"You're not asking me, I'm telling you."

"What about your wife?"

"Ex-wife. When I was away that week, I was meeting with her and the lawyers. I wanted to tell you when I came back but you didn't want to talk to me. Then when we finally did talk, I saw how huge the brick wall was around your heart and knew I would lose you before I even had a chance if I told you about her then," he said. I placed my hand on my forehead feeling dizzy.

"Here, sit down," he told, me pulling me back down into the chair. He sat across from me and started to ask me questions about my head. I assured him I was fine. The sculpture wasn't the first time I walked into to something.

"If you want, I will take you home and never bother you again," he told me, and I shook my head. I didn't know exactly what I wanted but I knew I didn't want that.

"Bella, are you all right?" I heard Alice ask, and I looked up to see her standing over us.

"Yeah, I was just being clumsy and walked into a sculpture," I told her. She smiled and looked at Edward. It was like they were having some private conversation. Edward looked behind him and I followed seeing that he was directing Alice to Tia.

"I'll take care of her," Alice said, and I knew that was meant for Edward.  
She looked back at me when she said, "I hope you're all right Bella. I would hate it if you had to leave."

"I'm fine. I think I'll stay," I said looking at Edward. He smirked at me squeezing my hand in his.

"Yay, that's great. Now, I'll be right back. I have to go tend to the trash," she said walking away. I watched her walk over to Tia and I have no idea what was said only that a now pissed-off Tia was leaving and giving me an evil glare when she walked past us.

"If you're up for it, I think you still owe me a dance, we were rudely interrupted," Edward said. I smiled looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Are you sure you want to risk your feet?"

"If it means I get to hold you, I'll risk anything," came his reply. He was much too good at this. He stood up first, then helped me up from the chair. We walked back out to the dance floor and he pulled me against his body.

I looked up at him expecting some part of this to not to be real. He smiled at me and I felt his hand on my face again. His thumb moved over my cheek slowly as he looked into my eyes. He wanted to kiss me, I could see it in his eyes, feel it in his touch.

I inhaled a shaky breath and placed my hand on his cheek. Then on impulse I rose up on my toes and placed my lips against his. It was soft, simple. He pulled my face against his and gently nibbled on my bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss, I blushed looking at him, then I placed my head against his chest as we continued to dance. As much as I wanted to fight whatever was happening, I knew that higher forces were working to make it happen and I was a solid believer one of those higher sources was none other than my mother, _The Swan_.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Are you surprised that Edward is "technically" married? Is it just me or do you love Angela a lot more? And we've met Esme, Carlisle and Alice, yay! _**

**_If you haven't noticed already this story will be updated on Monday's. _**


	6. Lightning Strike

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading

Yes it's early! I finished early and couldn't wait for all of you to read it lol

* * *

**_Lightning Strike_**

**_Chapter 6_**

Standing in the kitchen I watched as the rain fell against the windowpane. It had been raining for the last twenty-four hours, but today had to be the worst. The rain was heavy, the wind was wild, and I wouldn't have been surprised if we received a hurricane warning.

I wasn't surprised about the weather. We did live in Washington, which was known for being one of the wettest states in the continental U.S plus it was spring. I looked at the clock and noticed that I hadn't heard from Emily yet.

Today was her annual monthly visit, I was secretly hoping the weather would keep her from coming out. All she would honestly do was ask me a lot of questions, then she would ask Sophia and Nicholas questions. They hated it just as much as I did.

"Ella, can I have oatmeal for breakfast?" Sophie said standing in the kitchen doorway. I placed my cup on the counter and turned around to look at her.

"What kind do you want?"

"Peaches and Cream," she replied sitting down at the kitchen table. I started on her oatmeal and Nicholas entered the kitchen a moment later.

"What do you want for breakfast, Nicky?"

"Bacon."

"…okay, what else?"

"Just bacon," he said placing his head on the table.

"You can't have just bacon, Nicky."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not good for you," I told him pouring the warm milk in Sophie bowl and mixing the oatmeal.

"Then why do we eat it, if it's not good for us?" he asked. I walked over to the table and placed Sophie's bowl in front of her.

"It's okay to eat it, but you can't eat it all the time and you should balance it out with something that is healthy."

"Like what?"

"Like, a fruit salad," I answered and he made a face.

"I hate fruit salad."

"Since when?"

"Since now," he replied. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. I opened the door to see what we had inside. Then I spotted toaster strudels in the freezer.

"How about you have toaster strudels instead?" I asked, knowing he could never say no to toaster strudels. He smiled at me and I knew we had a winner. I popped them into the toaster just as the house phone started to ring.

Looking at the caller I.D. I saw that it was Emily.

"Hello, this is Bella," I replied as I answered.

"Bella, I know that we were supposed to have our meeting today, but this weather is so ridiculous," she said into the phone.

"So, are we rescheduling the meeting?"

"No, because technically we couldn't without it setting you back a week and I know you don't want that."

"No, I don't, so what do you want to do?"

"We can do this over the phone; I'll talk to the children first," she said. I looked over at them and gave the phone to Nicholas first since he wasn't eating yet.

"Hello, Ms. Emily," Nicholas said into the phone dryly. After his toaster strudels popped up out of the toaster, I placed them on a plate and then in front of him. I hand them both a cup of milk, then walked out into the living room so that I wouldn't hear them talking to her.

I never wanted them to feel like I was crowding them when they talked to her, just in case they ever wanted to tell her something they didn't want to tell me. I sat in the living room waiting for what felt like forever before Sophie came into the room and handed me the phone.

"Hello," I breathed into the phone feeling nervous.

"Relax, Bella," Emily said and I smiled.

"As always the kids sung your praises. You know I just like to talk to them, to hear from their mouths how they are doing," she tells me.

"Yes, I know," I replied. She started asking me questions about how they were doing in school and how we were doing. Her questions were always the same and she didn't surprise me when she asked about Angela. I was confident the conversation was about to end until she asked,

"Who is Edward Cullen?"

"Who?"

"A Dr. Edward Cullen, the kids says he's been around the house lately," she replied. I inhaled a deep breath.

"He's a friend," I answered. For some reason I felt like I was lying. Was Edward more than a friend?

"The kids sound like they are happy to have him around," she told me.

"Really?" I asked thinking about Nicky.

"Yes, does that surprise you?"

"No, no. It's just that he isn't usually around the kids and…"

"…relax Bella. I've told you before I am on your side in all of this. I just figured I would ask because the kids mentioned him," she told me.

"Oh. Yeah, he's been helping out around the house."

"I'm really happy you have more supporters around you, Bella. It makes me even more confident about you being able to raise them."

"Thank you, Emily," I said smiling. It meant a lot hearing that from her, because ultimately she was the one reporting to the judge if she thought I was capable.

"Only one more year, Bella and then we can put this chapter of madness behind us, all right?"

"That year feels really far away."

"Think about how quickly the first year went, this next one will breeze by," Emily said. We finished up with the basics and then she told me when the next meeting would be. I knew that there would be some off schedule visits but they never worried me. I hung up with her and went into the kitchen.

Sophie and Nicholas were playing thumb war, meaning they were trying to get something from the other one.

"I win!" Nicky yelled a second later.

"That's because you cheated," Sophie said falling back against her chair.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not, you sore loser!"

"You're a loser you cheater-mick-cheater pants!"

"Bedwetter!"

"Wheezy dumb dumb!"

"All right! That's enough!" I yelled unable to take the screaming anymore.

"He started it!"

"She started it!" they yelled at the same time. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I don't care who started it, it stops NOW!" I told them. They both glared at each other then looked back at me.

"Apologize for the name calling."

"But, Ella he called me a bedwetter," Sophie said.

"Both of you apologize," I said, pointing at the both of them just as the doorbell rung.

"Who the hell could be at the door in this weather?" I asked, starting to walk out of the kitchen. I stopped at the archway and looked at Sophie and Nicholas.

"Apologize, or so help me the two of you will be cleaning the floors with a toothbrush."

"Sorry," they both said and I walked out of the kitchen to go answer the door. I swung it open, and an involuntary grin spread across my face. He seemed to have that effect on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, still wearing my smile.

"If I remember correctly I promised to come and take a look at your washing machine."

"It is the worst storm of the season and you came out in it to come and take a look at my washing machine?" I asked. He gave me this lopsided grin I was starting to notice meant that he had other plans.

"Hi, Edward!" Sophie yelled standing next to me.

"Hey, Sophie."

"Are you here to fix something again?" Sophie asked him.

"Yeah, your sister said that the washing machine wasn't working and…"

"Yes it is, Ella you washed our clothes yesterday," Sophie said. I slapped my hand over her mouth a second too late.

I may have lied about the washing machine to get Edward to come over, but I had no intention of telling anyone that. I felt like complete crap now, knowing that Edward traveled through this storm just come fix something that wasn't broke to begin with.

"I'm sorry, Edward, I was going to call you and let you know you didn't have to come out," I said then began to chew on my lip.

"It's okay, I wasn't busy anyway. I leave my Sunday's free…" he told me. I felt like he was about to say something else but changed his mind.

"You're not leaving are you, Edward?" Sophie asked. I was actually grateful she asked because I didn't have the courage to do so myself. I wanted him around. I wanted him, but I honestly I was afraid of just what that would mean.

"Well, if there is nothing for me to fix, I guess I should go before it gets any worse," he said looking at me as he spoke. I was prepared to let him leave. It was for the best. I didn't want the kids getting attached to him and then one day he just up and left because it was all too much.

BOOM!

"Ah!" Sophie and I yelled as the thunder rang loudly in the sky. It was so loud it made a few car alarms go off. Inhaling a deep breath I took that as a sign.

"Edward, you should stay, at least until the storm is over," I told him. I saw the surprise on his face.

"Are you sure? The weatherman said…"

"…please. I would really feel better if you stayed," I said, cutting him off. He smiled at me just as a bolt of lightning filled the sky. Edward walked into the house and I closed the door behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Nicholas asked with his arms crossed over his shoulders. I doubted more and more that Nicky said anything good about Edward to Emily.

"Edward is staying with us!" Sophie said, taking Edward's hand into hers. Nicholas looked at me in horror.

"Just until the storm is over," I said quickly. Nicky glared at Edward then walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry about him, really."

"No worries, it's good he's so protective of the two of you. You're the most important people in his life," Edward said, and I smiled.

"Not me, he doesn't like me," Sophie said, pulling and spinning on Edward's arm.

"I doubt that, I'm a big brother and sometimes my sister gets on my nerves but she's my best friend," Edward told her. She smiled up at him showing off her missing tooth.

"Really? Do you think I'm Nicky's best friend?"

"Yeah, I bet he tells you all his secrets."

"Yup, even some Ella doesn't know," Sophie said smiling at him.

"Sophie, do you want to play the Wii with me?" Nicholas said coming back down the steps. Sophie turned around and looked at him.

"What are we playing?" she asked

"Mario Kart."

"I'm the princess!" Sophie yelled, finally releasing Edward's hand and running into the living room. Nicholas walked down the steps and stopped in front of Edward. He looked at him for a long time then then spoke to him.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hi, Nicholas," Edward replied. With that Nicholas walked towards the living room. I shook my head and looked up at Edward.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked, for some reason actually wanting to cook for him.

"Just a coffee and bagel," he replied, running his fingers through his hair. I nodded my head and started walking into the kitchen.

"Are you sure my being here isn't a problem?" Edward asked walking behind me. I turned around and he walked right into me almost knocking me off my feet. Quickly his arm wrapped around me holding me up. We looked at each other neither of us saying a word. I couldn't.  
It was something about his eyes that left me speechless the moment I looked at him. I could feel his fingers sort of burn into my back as he held me.

"I'm sorry," we both said finally speaking. I laughed and reluctantly stepped out of his arms.

"It's fine that you're here, really. Nicky is just being stubborn."

"It must run in the family," he replied. I looked at him in mock shock.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, you need help cleaning the kitchen?" he asked, pointing at the pile of dirty dishes.

"That would be very nice of you."

"Nice is my middle name," he said rolling up his sleeves. We started on the dishes in silence. It was always so comfortable being around him. I wondered what he was thinking when we didn't say anything to each other.

"What is your middle name?" he asked.

"Uh?"

"Your middle name, you do have one don't you?" he teased, and I rolled my eyes and focused on the dishes in the sink.

"Yes, I have one, I just don't like it," I said, handing him the plate I just finished washing.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad, what is it?" he asked.

"Marie," I answered.

"That's not bad,"

"I don't like it because I'm named after my mother."

"Wait, uh?" he asked and I realized I never told him that Renee wasn't my biological mother. I cut off the water and turned around to look at him.

"Renee isn't my biological mother. She married my father when I was eight," I told him. I saw the surprise on his face as he leaned back against the counter.

"My mother, Marie, ran out on my father and I when I was six. I don't remember much about her, only that she left and never came back," I said feeling the mixture of sadness and anger.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I'm not. I'm happy she ran off. If she didn't, I wouldn't have ever got to know what it felt like to be loved unconditionally by a mother. Renee may not have been my biological mother but she is the only mother I've known," I said twisting the dish rag in my hand.

"You never saw Marie again?"

"I saw her once when I was sixteen. I never told my dad and mom they would have lost it because there was a court order for Marie to stay away from me," I said placing the dish rag on the side of the sink.

"The first thing I asked her was why did she leave, and do you know what she said?" I asked him, not turning around to look at him.

"That her boyfriend didn't do kids, so she had to go, then turned around and said she needed money to bail her old man out and wanted to know if I had any money," I answered, not waiting for him to respond.

"When she left us she was still married to my father when she had this so-called boyfriend and she chose him over us, over me! I'll never put Sophie and Nicholas through anything like that. I'll never be anything like her," I said feeling the tears in my eyes.

Quickly, I wiped at my face cursing myself for once again saying too much. I could never just shut up when I was around him. Some part of me just wanted him to know everything there was to know about me.

"Bella," he called to me but I didn't turn around. I couldn't look at the pity I was afraid sat in his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Bella," he called to me again turning me around. I looked down at my hands and he lifted my face.

"Look at me, Bella," he said cupping my face in his large hand.

"You are nothing like her. Just from the little you've said about her I know you are more of a woman and mother than she ever was. Is that what you're afraid of, that you'll forget about them?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"You'll never let that happen and neither will I," he replied. I inhaled a deep breath and pulled out of his arms again.

"I've considered changing my middle name a few times," I told him.

"To what?"

"Anything other than Marie," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry for killing the mood…"

"…don't be sorry. I want to know everything about you, Bella."

"Even the parts that make me broken."

"Yes, because maybe I can help fix those broken pieces," he replied. Looking into his eyes I just knew that someone in the universe sent him my way. Then like a little bug flying around, his marital status popped into my head.

He was a married man.

I removed his hand from my face and turned back to the sink. I started washing the dishes again then stopped and looked at him.

"Why do you always say stuff like that as if you aren't still married?" I asked, whispering the married portion of that question.

"…Because in my mind and heart I am not married to her anymore. We are in the last of the negotiations and then it will finally be over."

"Don't rush anything because of me, if…"

"…Bella, my marriage to Carmen was over way before I ever laid eyes on you. She's been trying to drag out the divorce for her own selfish reasons. I've had enough and told my lawyer to grant her whatever she wanted as long as it meant she would finally sign the papers," he informed me.

"She probably still loves you."

"Love was never an emotion Carmen could feel, and it doesn't matter what her reason is in prolonging the divorce. I don't want to be married to her anymore."

"Just like that, you don't love her anymore?" I asked. He inhaled a deep breath pulling at his hair.

"It didn't happen overnight, it was a mess of issues between Carmen and me. The number one being that we got married for all the wrong reasons."

"I don't want to be the reason why…" he cut me off with a kiss. I melted into him as he pulled my lip into his mouth. I moaned and his tongue slipped into my mouth. It was like fire as my body started singing his name. Slowly, he ended the kiss pulling away from me.

"You are not the reason I am divorcing Carmen, you're the reason I want live again," he said in a deep voice. My heart was practically beating out of my chest as I looked at him.

"Ella, can you and Edward come play Mario Kart with us?" I heard Sophie ask. Pulling my eyes away from Edward I looked over at her.

"Yeah sure, but I get to be the princess."

"Aww man," she said walking out of the kitchen. I looked back at Edward and he looked nervous. I wanted to ask him what he meant about me being the reason he wanted to live again.

"I'll tell you later," he said as if he could read my thoughts. I nodded my head and we both walked into the living room. We played Mario Kart for about an hour before everyone got tired of me kicking their butts at the game.

Next we played Rock band. It was boys against girls and sadly Nicholas and Edward kicked Sophie and my butts. I have no idea we played games on the Wii but it was the most fun I could remember us having in the house in a really long time. Somehow we managed to go through every Wii game we owned.

"Maybe we should play something else?" Sophie said putting the Wii remote away. We all agreed as Nicholas put up everyone's remote. We tried to decide on a board game but we couldn't seem to agree on anything.

"How about Uno?" Edward asked, and Sophie and Nicholas both yelled _no_. I started laughing at the look on Edward's face.

"I'm sort of the queen at that game," I told him with a smile.

"Uno? It's a game of chance how are you the queen at it…"

"Because I'm awesome."

"I don't believe you've never lost."

"Believe it, I never lost," I replied daring him to try me.

"I bet I could beat you," he said sitting back on the couch.

"Oh really? If I win you have to go outside and dance in the rain," I told him and he grinned at me.

"What do I get if I win?"

"If you win, I'll bake a cake for dessert tonight," I replied. I knew saying that would get Sophie and Nicky on Edward's side, even if Nicky didn't want to be. I couldn't say why, but it was really important to me that Nicholas warmed up to Edward. At the moment Edward was the only male role model around other than Billy.

"…and you have to dance in the rain and yell, Edward beat you at Uno," Nicky told me. My jaw practically dropped as I looked at him. All three of them looked very pleased with this wager so I inhaled a deep breath.

"Fine, but when Edward loses, you two have to go out in the rain with him," I said pointing at Sophie and Nicholas. They both laughed then turned to Edward.

"You have to win," Nicholas told him. Edward nodded his head.

"Don't worry, your sister will be singing in the rain," Edward told him. Nicholas smiled and I rolled my eyes. I got up and retrieved the deck of Uno cards. We set everything up on the floor and I started to shuffle the cards.

"So, do you want to play the classic way or…"

"Any way you want to play pretty lady, you just get ready to go dance in the rain," Edward replied with a smug smile on his handsome face. I started to deal and Sophie snatched the cards out of my hand.

"I'll deal!" she yelled.

"Fifteen cards," Nicholas told her.

"Fifteen?" I asked wondering what happened to the standard seven.

"Yeah, we have to make it a challenge for you," Nicholas told me. Sophie finished dealing the cards and then she and Nicholas both sat next to Edward. We agreed to play penalty, which meant if he placed a draw two or draw four cards and I held the same card, I could place it on top therefore making him draw the cards instead.

The game started with Edward playing a card first. I tried not to laugh as the three of them huddled together as if to figure out what to play next. I played my card and waited for them to play. Edward put down a draw four card and I groaned because I wasn't holding one.

I drew four cards from the pile ignoring the smiles on their faces. Next, Edward discarded a red five. We went back and forth for about four cards and then I placed down a draw two. Edward grinned, placing another draw two on top of it.

"Nice try," I replied, placing another draw two on top of his. He looked at Sophie and Nicholas then back at his hand.

"I sure hope you have another draw two or you'll be drawing eight," he said, placing another draw two down. I cursed under my breath and Sophie and Nicholas started laughing. I drew eight damn cards from the pile and Edward played a skip then an eight.

I was so ready to get that smug look off his face. I played a draw four and he groaned picking up four cards. Then I played another one and Sophie and Nicholas both groaned out _aww man_. We went back and forth like this for at least forty-five minutes. I'll admit I was letting the game drag out.

When I called Uno because I had one card left Sophie and Nicholas both looked nervous.  
In one token I was a little hurt my sister and brother wanted me to lose so badly, but on the other hand I loved that they were really rooting for Edward. Edward played a wild card and called yellow as the color.

Now between you and me, that would mean I was out. I was holding a yellow four, but instead I pretended I didn't have it and picked up a card from the draw pile. I pretended I didn't hold a yellow card and told Edward it was his turn.

"I win," Edward said, playing a yellow six and Sophie and Nicholas both started screaming and giving each other and Edward high fives. I tossed my cards face down and stood up from the floor.

"There's a first time for everything," I replied.

"Ella, you have to go dance in the rain," Sophie told me with a grin on her face. I smiled at how much she looked like our mother.

"Yeah, and don't forget to scream, Edward beat you at Uno," Nicholas reminded me. I started towards the door and Edward stopped me.

"You don't really have to go out in the rain, Bella."

"Yes, she does!"

"Yeah, she said she would," Sophie said.

"See, I have too, plus I am a woman of my word," I replied walking away. I could hear Sophie and Nicholas behind me as I opened the front door. I swear the moment I opened the door it started to rain harder.

"No chickening out, Ella."

"Yeah, you made a deal."

"I'm not chickening out, now be quiet," I told them. I inhaled a deep breath and then ran for it while yelling.

"Edward beat me in Uno!" I could hear Sophie and Nicholas laughing at me as I spun around in a circle. The rain came down all over my face and I honestly forgot how much fun it was to play in the rain. I kept spinning until I slipped on the grass falling flat on my ass.

I fell back laughing as the rain continued to pour down on me. Then it felt like it stopped. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me holding an umbrella over the both of us.

"You're going to catch a cold out here."

"But it's so much fun," I said still laughing. He smiled at me as he reached his hand out to take mine. For some reason when he took my hand I swore a jolt of electricity shot through my entire body. He must have felt it too because his eyes were large.

I let him pull me up from the ground and just then thunder boomed loudly making me flinch against him. Slowly ,I looked up at him realizing I got his shirt all wet now.

"Sorry," I said and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, let's get you inside and out of these wet clothes," he said, and I nodded my head but didn't move.

"If I didn't know better I would think you wanted to dance in the rain."

"You beat me, it was part of the bet remember," I said smiling at him.

"No, you let me win Ms. Yellow four," he replied and my jaw dropped.

"How did you…?"

"I checked your discarded cards," he replied as we started to walk back into the house.

"Well as far as they know, you beat me fair and square," I told him. We walked back into the house and Nicholas and Sophie started telling me how funny it was watching me in the rain.

"I'm going to go upstairs and shower and change into some dry clothes," I said and the way Edward's jaw tightened did not go unnoticed to me. I headed upstairs and heard Nicholas tell Edward that they should go play basketball in the basement. I smiled because it sounded as if my plan had worked.

"I'm referee!" Sophie yelled. I went into my room and pulled out a change of clothes. I took a quick shower then changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I went back downstairs and could hear them all the basement playing basketball.

I decided to start dinner early while they played basketball in the basement. We played so long on the Wii that we completely missed lunch. As I cooked I watched out the window as it only seemed the storm was getting worse.

I checked the drawers for flashlights and made certain that each of them had fresh batteries. Sophie was completely terrified of the dark and I knew if the lights went out I was going to have to make sure we had working flashlights.

I started on dinner as well as the cake I promised. I smiled listening to them down in the basement laughing and playing. Eventually they came upstairs and I assumed it had to do with the smell that was filling the house.

"You three have fun?" I asked as I started to set the kitchen table. Sophie came over and took the silverware and started to place it next to the plates.

"Yeah, Edward showed me how to pass behind my back," Nicholas said with excitement. I smiled at Edward.

"That's cool, but I could have showed you that," I joked.

"Yeah, right, you can't even bounce a ball," Nicholas replied laughing. I walked over to him and started to tickle his sides.

"Edward, help!" Nicky yelled. Apparently Edward was Nicholas' new best friend. Edward lifted me from the floor and Nicholas and Sophie both started laughing.

"Put me down," I said. Edward lowered me back on the floor but held me pressed against his body.

"Do you agree to leave Nicky alone?" Edward asked, then in my ear he added "…because I would really hate to punish you, well I wouldn't really hate it." I turned in his arms and looked up at him. The lopsided grin appeared on his face once again. I knew Sophie and Nicholas were watching us, so I put on my best smile and replied.

"Yes, I promise not to mess with Nicky…" then I leaned in closer to his ear when I added.

"…but I can't say the same for you." I stepped out of his hold loving the look on his face. We finished setting the table and then I made everyone's plate. We sat down and Sophie told Edward he had to say grace because he was the guest.

We joined hands and Edward said grace blessing the food, each of us and even added in our parents. It was definitely winning brownie points with the kids, and with me.

As we ate dinner, Sophie and Nicky starting telling me about the spelling bee they had in class tomorrow. Edward and I went back and forth testing them on words. Just as I was about to ask them another word, thunder filled the house making the walls shake. It was followed by a bright lightning bolt and then blackness.

"Ella, I'm scared," Sophie said. I reached out for her in the dark and pulled her into my lap.

"Is it a blackout, Bella?" I heard Nicholas ask.

"Yeah I think so," I answered. A moment later a bright light started to fill the room and I noticed it was Edward's cell phone.

"Do you have flashlights?" he asked, and I directed him to where I kept them. He got up from the table and retrieved the flashlights passing them out to each of us. Sophie kept hers close to her chest.

Edward looked out the window when he said, "It looks like the entire block went out."

"That's just great, it's probably going to take forever for the power company to get out here," I said, getting up and placing Sophie in my chair. I walked over to Edward and looked out the window too. The entire block was pitch black, you could hardly make out anything. There was a knock at the door making Sophie scream.

"Were you expecting someone?" Edward asked me and I shook my head. He walked towards the door and I told Sophie and Nicholas to stay in the kitchen.

"Who are you?" I heard Edward ask.

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first…"

"Where is Bella?" the voice asked and I recognized it now as my neighbor Jacob. I rushed to the door and quickly ducked under Edward's arm.

"Hey, Jake," I said. He looked at me then back at Edward.

"Hey, Bella, I just came to check on you and the kids. You know with the lights going out and everything," Jake said looking at Edward then me again.

"We're fine, thanks."

"Are you sure, the three of you could come to my place until the lights come back on."

"They're fine," Edward answered before I could respond.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I don't care who you were…"

"Oookay, guys why don't we all just relax. Jake we're fine really. Thanks for coming to check on us," I told him. He looked at Edward again then back at me.

"All right, I'm just next door."

"I know," I replied wanting him to go. He turned around and put his umbrella up as he headed back over to his house. I pushed Edward back into the house and shut the door.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked him.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

"What? He wasn't looking at me in any kind of way."

"Yeah, and my name is Harry Potter," Edward replied. I swear if I didn't know better Edward was jealous. The thought made me blush.

"Jake is a happily married man, if you were paying attention you would have seen his wife standing on the steps next door," I told him. Edward looked at me with a little surprise on his face. I smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

Sophie and Nicholas were sitting at the counter picking at the cake. I placed my flashlight on the both of them and they froze.

"You two are so busted," I said laughing. We ate the cake and ice cream since I didn't want it to melt in the freezer. I had no idea how long the electricity would be out. Once we finished eating Edward suggested we play flashlight freeze tag. I never heard of it but Sophie and Nicky were all for it.

We ran around the house like crazy people screaming and laughing. I was surprised Sophie was even playing seeing that it meant she would have to run into dark rooms. The moment I spotted one of them yawn it was bedtime.

I ordered them upstairs to take a bath and Edward said he would clean the kitchen for me. I tried telling him he didn't have too, but he said I cooked so it was only fair. I took the battery-operated lamp I had from my dorm room and placed it in the bathroom while Sophie and Nicky took turns washing up. Once they finished I got them both in bed and hit Sophie's night light, which, because I'm a smart and awesome big sister, was also battery operated.

"Ella, I think Edward is really cool," Sophie said getting under her covers."

"Yeah, he's really good at basketball," Nicholas added.

"He thinks the two of you are really cool too," I told them.

"He likes you too, Ella."

"How do you know that?"

"…because he makes goo-goo eyes when he looks at you," Sophie replied and I laughed.

"He does not."

"Does too," Sophie said with a yawn.

"Bella," Nicholas called to me. I looked over at him and saw him sitting up in his bed.

"He told us he liked you a lot, and that he wanted to know if we would share you with him," Nicholas told me. I was honestly speechless. I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward saying that to them. Part of me felt like I may have been falling harder for him, while another part of me wanted to tell him he was crossing a line.

"Wh-what did you tell him?"

"That he has to prove he is good enough for you first," Sophie said, as if it was nothing. I smiled at the two of them.

"I told him I would kick his butt if he hurt you or tried to take you away," Nicholas told me, and I laughed. I placed a kiss on the top of both of their heads and told them to go to sleep. I walked downstairs and was about to head towards the kitchen.

"I'm in here," I heard him say from the living room. I walked into the living room and saw him sitting on the couch. I cut off my flashlight seeing that he lit some candles.

"Are they all tucked in?" he asked. I nodded my head coming over and sitting down next to him.

"You know, you'll probably be spending the night, it's still raining cats and dogs out there," I told him, watching the flame move on the candle.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I could…"

"I didn't say that…" I replied cutting him off. We smiled at each other and I fell back against the couch. We sat in silence for a little while and then I remembered what he said to me earlier today.

"What did you mean when you said I was the reason you wanted to live again?" I asked turning my body towards him. He smiled at me then took my hand into his.

"I knew you were going to ask me about that?"

"Have you ever tried…you never tried to, you know kill yourself, have you?" I asked chewing on my lip. He shook his head.

"Not in the way you are thinking."

"I don't understand," I replied.

"I'm going to tell you something that only my parents and Alice knows."

"You don't have to, that's private and…"

"No, I want to share this with you," he said cutting me off. I nodded my head and turned around on the couch so that he was facing me.

"When Carmen and I got married it wasn't because we loved each other but because it just seemed like the next step we were supposed to take. We dated all through college, and moved to New York together, our parents wouldn't quit the marriage talk so we got married," he began. I wasn't sure how I felt about hearing a story about Carmen his _wife_.

"…from the moment we got married everything started to go wrong. She was one of those high society types. Titles and money meant everything to her. She was a lawyer, I was a doctor, the ultimate power couple, but I wasn't happy. So after a year of marriage I filed for a divorce, but then she said she was pregnant and begged me not to break up our family. My father raised me to never walk away from your family without fighting like hell first, so we went to see a marriage counselor," he continued, and I was started to feel uncomfortable.

They had a child together?

"…Marriage counseling lasted all of two months, she was afraid her friends were going to find out. Anyway I was excited about the baby. I couldn't wait to be a father. Thinking about it now, I should have known something was wrong but I was too excited. Somehow her doctor's appointments always fell on days I was doing doubles at the hospital so I missed each appointment. She never wanted me to touch her stomach, said it made her uncomfortable," he went on. I saw the sadness in his eyes and it was literally breaking my heart. I cupped his face in my hand.

"What happened to the baby?"

"There wasn't a baby," he said, and I felt something wet touch my finger and I knew it was a tear. Many times he had wiped my tears so tonight it was my turn to do the same for him.

"She faked the entire damn thing; she was never pregnant. She faked a miscarriage when she was eight months. Of course being a doctor something just wasn't adding up to me. So I started snooping around and found out everything. She was fucking some doctor to get him to lie for her, she wore a fake pregnancy stomach, she looked me in my face every night and lied. And for what, so that she could say she was the wife to Edward Cullen, so she could climb some social ladder," he sneered. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Edward, I am so sorry."

"I filed for divorce again and shut down after that. I mean completely shut down. I worked and went home. I started working around the clock just to avoid having to see her face. Being a lawyer and knowing just how much I was worth she started making my life hell. She wouldn't just give me the divorce. Ripping out my heart wasn't enough; she wanted to clean my wallet too."

"She's a bitch for what she did to you, Edward."

"When I met you, I was instantly attracted to you, but I was so sure all women were the same. But you proved me wrong, you made me want to do more than just go to work and go home. You made me want to live again. That first day I came into the coffee shop I was there for my father, to this very day I thank him for sending me to pick up his coffee. Every day following I came into that coffee shop wasn't for coffee but to see you," Edward told me and I smiled. All this time I considered him my reason to smile when I went to work and it never occurred to me I was doing the same for him.

"I meant it when I said there is nothing between Carmen and me, Bella. Our marriage was over way before I moved to Seattle."

"She never deserved you," I said before I even thought about what I was saying. But I didn't care, it was the truth she didn't deserve him.

"And you damn sure didn't deserve the way she treated you."

"Bella, I care about you, and I don't just mean as a friend. I can't pretend that I don't and I don't want to pretend like I don't…"

"Edward…"

"Let me finish. I am not saying we have to rush into anything I know you're not ready for. I just want you to know that I'm here not just for you but Sophie and Nicky too."

"What is this? Us?"

"We don't have to label it, we'll just let everything happen as natural as it feels. If we are only meant to be friends, that is what we will be, but I am here for you no matter what, Bella," he told me, and I could never tell you what came over me but I kissed him. Not a peck like I did the night of the gala, but I mean I really kissed him.

Holding his face between my hands I pulled his bottom lip into my mouth. He groaned wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his lap. I pushed my fingers into his hair as I felt his hands move over my back. Opening my mouth, I allowed his tongue access and moaned when our tongues touched.

I felt like I was saying everything I couldn't say out loud in this kiss, only I didn't even know what I was trying to say. His tongued massaged mine, and then he gently sucked it into his mouth. Fisting his hair I pressed my body tighter against his making him moan.

His hand traveled up my back until he was holding the back of my neck. He tilted my head and kissed me deeper, passionately. When he released my mouth, he started placing kisses along my neck. When his tongue swirled over a spot behind my ear I moaned louder. It felt so good I thought I was going to faint.

"Breathe, Bella," I heard him whisper against my ear. It wasn't until he said that I even remembered to breathe, I hadn't even noticed I stopped breathing. He let go of my neck and his hands started to travel under my shirt. Feeling the tips of his fingers on my skin made me shudder.

"Are you cold?"

"Quite the opposite," I replied, having a hard time focusing on anything other than his fingers on my skin and his tongue on my neck. Then it was gone, his hands, his tongue, it just stopped. I looked at him.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because if I don't now, I won't be able to," he replied, his fingers moving over my arms.

"What if I don't want you to?"

"Don't say things like that, Bella. I have very little control around you as it is," he told me. His confession made me blush.

"Nothing physical will happen between us, until you are mine and I am officially yours," he informed me, and I was both disappointed and completely flattered all at the same time. I leaned into him and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Do kisses count as nothing physical?" I asked hoping he said no. As much as part of me still wanted to run, everything else in me was begging for him to be in my life. To take away the shadow that seemed to haunt me. He was going to be the one to change that, I knew it and it scared me.

"No, kisses do not count. I could never keep from kissing you, I'm afraid I'm addicted to your mouth," he told me, letting his tongue trace my lips.

"Thank god!" I said fisting his hair and kissing him again. He laughed which soon ended when our tongues touched again. We made out like nothing I ever experienced in my life. Each kiss was tender, but passionate. Soft, yet still took my breath away. The lights cut back on blinding us and we both laughed, as I still straddled his lap.

Looking down at him and into his hazel eyes I knew that lightning wasn't just striking outside but it struck my heart starting the beginning of my walls being demolished. Edward was making his way in, brick walls be damned.

* * *

**_Do you hate Carmen and Marie? Yeah I do too, and the worst part they haven't even been introduced into the story yet lol. I love the time they spent together and now everyone knows a little more about Edward. _**

**_Also, _****_If you watch glee you noticed the similarity of the whole faking a pregnancy, yeah I love that show lol._**

**_What is your thoughts on the chapter?_**


	7. Open Window

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading

Warning this chapter is a little sad, made the beta a little teary

* * *

**_Open Window_**

**_Chapter 7_**

"Bella, are you sure you're up to doing this today?" Angela asked again for the hundredth time. I pulled the door to the coffee shop closed and locked it. I waved bye to Lauren as Angela and I walked to her car.

Today I was finally cleaning out my parents' bedroom. After talking to Sophie and Nicky, I knew it was time for the two of them to have their own room. I knew that my parents had planned on them having their own room by now. The house only had three bedrooms. My dad used to always talk about building me a little apartment over the garage, once they gave Sophie my old room.

I wasn't completely sure about cleaning out my parents' room, but it needed to be done. Angela and Edward offered to help me so I knew I wouldn't be doing it alone. The moment Angela told Mrs. Weber what I was doing, she told me she would pick Sophie and Nicholas up from school and take them to the movies.

"If I don't do it now, I won't ever do it," I finally answered climbing into the passenger side. Angela climbed into the driver side of the car and closed her door.

"When was the last time someone has been in the room?"

"When Billy sent those guys who clean up after a crime scene. I couldn't bring myself to go into the room. I was so grateful all my parents' legal papers were in my dad's office or that the lawyer had them already."

"What exactly do you want to do with all of their things?"

"Save what we can for Sophie and Nicky…"

"…and you too," Angela added. I nodded my head in agreement. "What do you want to do with the rest of it?" she asked and I pushed my fingers into my hair.

"I want to hold on to all of it. Some part of me thinking it would be like holding on to them, but I know that wouldn't be best. We'll take the clothes to the Salvation Army, and the furniture to a shelter?" I said regretfully, and noticed it sounded more like a question than me telling her that's what we were going to do with it.

"Is that what you want to do?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"They would want me to give it away to people who need it instead of letting it all collect dust in the garage."

"Then that is what we will do with it," Angela said holding my hand. I nodded my head and she started the car. For whatever reason, my car wouldn't start this morning. So Angela agreed to play chauffeur today. Edward mentioned he would take a look at my car when he arrived at my house.

I don't know how he managed to be a doctor and an all-around Mr. Fix-it, but he was very handy to have around. Angela turned the radio on and we sung along to the music. When we drove up next to another car the driver looked at us like we were crazy because we were singing off key. Then, Justin Bieber's new song _Boyfriend _came on. Angela turned the music down some and I groaned already knowing what she was about to ask me.

"You told me the night of the storm you and Edward came to some agreement, so does that mean he is your boyfriend?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Friends? Sweetie, I'm your friend and I've never left a hickey on your neck," Angela said, and I playfully hit her arm.

"Hey, no abusing the driver, and you know I'm right," she replied laughing. I shook my head with a smile on my face. I knew she was right. Edward was much more than simply my friend.

What he was exactly was still a puzzle.

"We're not putting a title on it."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"All right fine, since the two of you are going to be stubborn about this and not call it what it is, I am going to refer to him as your beau," Angela said. I looked over at her, my brow raised.

"My beau?"

"Yes, that is what a man was called when he was courting a woman, and that is exactly what is happening between you and Edward right now."

"Ang, we don't even know if it will even become anything."

"So you think not putting a title on it will prevent your feelings from getting involved? Bella, I don't know exactly what happened between Edward and his ex-wife because you didn't tell me, but I've never seen you so protective over anyone outside of those you call family. You care about Edward whether you are ready to admit it or not," she told me. I knew she was right. After the night of the ball, I told her I found out Edward used to be married but I didn't tell her anything else. It wasn't my story to tell.

"Placing no titles will allow him to run for the hills when things become too much. I don't want him to feel obligated to something that is not his responsibility."

"He's not going anywhere, Bella."

"How do you know that?" I asked with much more attitude than I meant to have.

"Because he told me, and I believe him; why don't you?" she replied. I turned to look at her face and saw the seriousness in her eyes. Everyone I ever loved eventually left, whether it was voluntary or not. I was positive Edward would be no different, and I was doing everything I could to keep Sophie and Nicky.

I didn't answer her because I knew what her reply would be. Angela was the only person to come back. I knew my parents would if they could but they couldn't. I turned the music back up and looked out the window. Suddenly this car ride felt a lot longer than I remembered.

We pulled up outside of my house and I spotted Edward's car instantly. Then I noticed him talking with Jacob, and it didn't look friendly.

"Isn't that your neighbor?" Angela asked, pulling into a parking space.

"Yeah, and Edward doesn't like him."

"They know each other?"

"No, not exactly," I answered climbing out of the car.

"Edward!" I called to him. He looked up at the same time Jacob did. Edward smiled at me as I walked across the yard to him.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said grinning.

"Hey, Jake," I replied glaring at Edward.

"I was about to put out an APB on you two," Edward joked, gripping my waist and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Sorry about that, I took the long way here," Angela says from behind me. I knew that ride home felt longer than usual.

"Were you waiting long?" I asked looking up into Edward's eyes. They seemed to shine in the sunlight, dazzling me.

"No, but Jacob seems to think I was out here too long," Edward said looking over at Jacob.

"I was only concerned for my neighbor's house seeing a strange car sitting outside of it," Jacob replied. I felt my face wrinkle in confusion from his words.

"Strange car? Jake, Edward is here almost every other day. You've seen his car plenty of times; how is it a strange car?" I asked. I heard Angela's light giggle behind me and the proud smile on Edward's face didn't go unnoticed either.

"I just meant that I've never met him and…"

"I appreciate your concern, but Edward is…" I paused still not sure exactly what to call him. Friend wasn't even enough, but we were not yet a couple. _Yet?_ What was I seriously hoping that we would be?

_Yes._

Even to myself I couldn't lie.

"…Edward is important to me and will be around," I finally answered.

"…for a very long time," Edward added. I looked up at him and smiled. I turned and looked back at Jacob and saw the way he was glaring at Edward.

"I just want to make sure you're not being taken advantage of, or manipulated."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Edward snapped taking a step towards Jake. I pushed him back some.

"Again, I appreciate your concern, Jake, but I'm a big girl."

"Yeah, you're all grown up now. I see that, I just want you to realize so does everyone else."

"Jake, why don't you go home and check on your wife," I replied back in a snippy attitude. I wasn't sure what exactly Jacob's angle was, but he was seriously starting to annoy me. Jacob nodded his head and started walking toward his house. Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"I don't care if he is married, he wants you, Bella. I just hope he knows that I won't be walking away from you without one hell of a fight first," he whispered, then Edward placed a kiss on my temple and started telling me what he thinks might be wrong with my car.

I pretended to listen to him, enjoying the idea of him fighting for me. I didn't mean physically, but the idea that he wouldn't give me up without a fight gave me hope. I watched as he walked over to my car and lifted the hood. I turned to look at Angela who was wearing a grin on her face.

"Your beau looked like he was about to attack poor Jacob," she said, and I laughed heading into the house.

"Jacob has never acted this way before," I said, as Angela followed me into the house.

"Have you ever had any other guys around the house?"

"It shouldn't matter, he's married," I replied, then thought about Edward's situation. I shook the thoughts from my mind and walked into the kitchen to grab some trash bags to take up to my parents' room.

"I think Jake has the hots for you, and somewhere in his little brain I bet he thought he would be able to make his move on you one day."

"If that's even remotely true, he's a pig and I hope his wife takes him for everything he's got," I replied and Angela laughed. My cell rang and I quickly answered, seeing Mrs. Weber's name.

"Hello."

"Just letting you know I have the kids dear, if you need anything else, please don't be afraid to ask," she said.

"I will. Thanks again Mrs. Weber."

"Of course, you know I love you kids as if you were my own. Your parents were two of my closest friends," she said. I knew that was true, the same way I knew that if it wasn't for her on- and off-again fight with breast cancer, she would have taken Sophie and Nicholas without a second thought. She'd beat it twice already, and worried everyday it was going to come back.

"I know, thank you again."

"Of course dear," she replied. We hung up and Angela and I made lunch for the three of us while Edward worked on my car. When he came into the house, both Angela and I laughed at the oil all over his hands.

"What?" he asked.

"You have a little something right there," I said pointing at his face. He touched his cheek smearing oil on his face and Angela and I laughed.

"You two think you're both very funny huh?"

"Hey, I didn't do anything," Angela said still laughing. Edward went over to the sink and started washing his hands. I laughed when he flicked water at me.

"I made you a sandwich," I told him. He smiled at me as he sat down at the kitchen island. The three of us sat there talking. Edward asked Angela to tell him stories about when we were younger. Of course, despite my protest, my best friend just couldn't wait to blab her mouth.

"I have a good one, this one time when we were 15, we were having one of our many sleepovers, right, and we played truth or dare. So I dared her to call her crush, Eric Yorkie," Angela started, and I slapped both my hands over my face knowing what story she was about to tell him.

"She called him and he didn't answer, at least we thought he didn't answer. So we start to talk about how cute he was, and how Bella wanted him to be her first kiss and then we hear this quiet hello, then we heard it again. Only to find out it was Eric Yorkie on the phone. The only thing that saved her from any real embarrassment was that her number was blocked, so Eric never found out that it was us talking," Angela said laughing. I could hear Edward laughing also.

"At least I didn't get caught making out with Mike under the bleachers," I replied and they both started laughing.

"Please don't remind me of that, I still try to drink all the memories of Mike out of my head," she replied and I laughed. We talked a little while longer and it actually made me happy seeing Edward and Angela get along so well.

"Not to change the subject, but are we still cleaning out your parents' room today?" Edward asked. I inhaled a deep breath and nodded my head. I admitted to myself I was stalling a little.

Eventually the three of us headed upstairs to my parents' room. The boxes Edward brought by yesterday were already sitting outside of the room. I stood there in front of the door and just looked at it. I've opened the door a few times, but this would be the first time I've gone into the room. I was anxious and terrified all at the same time. I felt Edward's arm wrap around me.

"Remember, we're here to help," I heard Edward whisper against my ear. I nodded my head and slowly reached for the door. The moment it opened I was hit with the smell of my parents. I thought it was weird that I could still smell them in here.

Together, the three of us walked into the room and I sat down on the edge of my parents' bed and moved my fingers over the sheets. Their room seemed much larger than I remembered. I looked on the nightstand and smiled seeing a picture of my parents together in a frame.

"Where do you want us to start, Bella?" Angela asked. I looked up at her and looked around the room. There's so much all over the room, I knew we would undeniably be in here the rest of the day.

"The drawers and closet, it would be easier to go through their clothes first," I replied. Both she and Edward nodded their heads. I got up from the bed and went to the closet. Everything was easy at first as we started to go through their clothes.

Edward and Angela started with my parents' drawers while I cleaned out their nightstands. They both laughed at me when I screamed pulling a box of condoms from one of the nightstands.

"Apparently, the chief was still putting it down," Angela joked and I tossed the box at her making her scream.

"I prefer to think my parents didn't do that."

"Oh please, remember that night we heard them and…" I picked a pillow up off the bed and tossed it at her head making her fall back on the floor.

"The two of you act more like sisters," Edward said laughing, as he was emptying one of my parents' drawers. Every now and then he would lift something up to ask me if I wanted to keep it.

"Bella is my sister. The not being blood-related is just a minor technicality," Angela replied. I smiled at her agreeing. In one of my father's drawers I found a picture of him, Marie and me as an infant. I assumed we were in the hospital. I always loved how much I looked like Renee, but it was completely shocking how much I looked like Marie.

"Holy shit, is that your real mom?" Angela asked sitting up next to me. I nodded my head then looked up at her and Edward.

"I didn't even know my father still had pictures of her around," I said, looking back at the picture.

"You don't have any of her?" Angela asked.

"No, I didn't want them," I replied. I inhaled a deep breath then tossed the picture to the trash pile.

"Bella, I think you should keep this," Edward said, picking the picture up off the floor. I shook my head _no_ and started going through the drawer again.

"Bella, I agree with Edward, I think you should keep it," Angela added.

"I don't want it."

"Bella…" Edward started.

"No."

"Bella, at least just think about it," Angela said.

"I don't want any memory of her. She's not my mother," I snapped. Neither Edward nor Angela said anything else. I inhaled another deep breath feeling bad for snapping at them.

"I'm sorry, guys. It just…"

"We understand," Edward said giving me his gorgeous warm smile. After we finished with the drawers we started on the closet next.

Angela and I joked about some outfits we remembered seeing my parents wear. I found my father's old sweatshirt. He wore it every Sunday to watch football. I smiled thinking about it, because my mother hated this sweatshirt.

"I think you should keep that one," Angela suggested. I nodded my head agreeing with her. I found a few more things in their closet that I wanted to keep for me, Sophie and Nicholas. The closet was much easier than I expected it to be, at least their clothes were simple enough.

We separated the clothes and shoes for the Salvation Army. Angela was a little OCD when it came to how we were organizing everything. She would fuss at Edward and me if we placed something in the wrong box.

"I think she's a little crazy," Edward whispered in my ear and I laughed.

"Much more than a little," I joked back making him laugh. Once we had all the clothes put away, we started on the boxes that were in the closet. Most were pictures. There were a few with my mom with her family. She never talked to any of them much, when she did, she was usually arguing with her two sisters. I could only remember meeting them three times; my parents' wedding, the night Sophie and Nicky were born and my parents' funeral.

I never knew what the deal was with Renee's family, but I did know the moment they found out she didn't leave anything to them, they never showed up or contacted any of us again.

"Bella, there's four envelopes in here with all of your names on it," Angela says, looking up from the box she was going through.

"Whose names?"

"Yours, Sophie, Nicky and…your mom's," she answered, holding the four envelopes up. She handed me the four envelopes and I instantly noticed the handwriting as my father's. My heart started racing as I looked at them.

"This is my father's handwriting," I said running my fingers over my name.

_Princess Bell_

He called me that all the time when I was a little girl, then upon request he stopped calling me that once I was a teenager.

"What do you think is in them?" Angela asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no idea, guess I'll have to open it and find out," I said, placing the ones with Sophie, Nick and my mom's name on them down. I opened the envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. I unfolded the paper and saw that it was a letter.

"He wrote me a letter," I said looking it over. I started chewing on my lip as I looked at it. Front and back, which let me know it was important since my father was not usually a huge talker.

"Do you want us to leave you alone so you can read it?" Edward asked. Quickly, I looked up at him. I couldn't read this alone.

"I would really like it if the two of you stayed," I said. Edward came over and sat down next to me pulling me into his side. Angela laid her head across my lap. I inhaled a deep breath and began reading the letter.

_Princess Bell,_  
_If you're reading this princess, it means that the worst has happened. I honestly don't know how to start this because I have no idea how I will die, or in this case how I died. I know this seems crazy, and no I didn't get some vision and know that this was coming._  
_We'll leave that to creepy Mrs. Cooperbottom…_

I couldn't resist laughing at that. Mrs. Cooperbottom was this old lady who used to live next door to us when we lived in Forks. She would claim she was having visions everyday about dolphins taking over the world. Yeah, I know ridiculous.

_…When my father died when I was in high school, I always wished I had some sort of message from him, something other than that folded flag they give you at the end of the ceremony. So I decided that at the beginning of every New Year I would write you a letter just in case I didn't make it into the following year. Your mom loved the idea, but she doesn't know I wrote one for her too. If I died this year, Soph and Nicky would be too young to read their letters, so mom will hold on to theirs…_

I stopped reading and inhaled a deep breath. Of course, he wouldn't think mom died too, there was no way he would know that. Edward placed a kiss on my temple just as Angela gently squeezed my hand, as if to remind me she was here for me too.

"You don't have to read it out loud," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, it's okay. It helps," I told him. He nodded his head and I began reading the letter again.

_...I wish I would have made it to see you graduate from college, princess, and grill whatever loser you decided to marry. I wish I could have walked you down the aisle and made sure that your future husband treated you like the priceless jewel you are. From the very moment I knew I was going to be a father for the first time, you were my entire world, Bell. I was so worried when you thought I was going to love you less when I married your mom, but you remembered that I could never love anyone as much as I love my children. I've been proud of you every day of your life kiddo, even when I had to pick you up from that club you and Angela snuck into…_

Angela and I both started laughing, remembering how angry he was when he showed up to pick us up that night.

_…I wasn't too excited about you picking UCLA, but it wasn't because I didn't like the school or that I thought you were making a bad choice. The truth is I was afraid of losing my little girl. Every day I watched you grow up into this amazing young woman and I knew I would have to admit you weren't my little girl anymore. I want nothing but the best for you Bella, so don't you ever give up on what you want out of life._  
_Life can close all the doors it wants on you, just find a window, pry that bad boy open and climb out. When you picked UCLA, despite your mom and me trying to talk you out of it, it was the first time we knew for sure that we had done our job as your parents. You stood up for what you wanted; even the little presentation you gave us was amazing._  
_Don't let my death stop you from living your life, Bell. If anything, learn from it. You only live once, so live it to the fullest. Be as wild and outrageous as your mom, well don't go dancing naked in the rain, damn woman almost gave me a heart attack that night…_

I laughed again. Renee was one of the most free-spirited people anyone could ever meet. Her and my father were like polar opposites one day and then a match made in heaven the next. One day she decided she was going to dance in the rain, something about wanting to know how the rain felt when it fell from the sky, so she could paint it.

_…Life will be complicated, and some days it will feel like the entire world is against you. But remember just because a door is closed doesn't mean you can't climb out the opened window. You were always good at doing that…_

I laughed again; this man was full of jokes apparently. I shook my head and continued reading.

_…I love you Princess, always have, always will. I know that Sophie and Nicky are in good hands with you as their older sister, just make sure that Sophie doesn't cause your mom as much trouble as you caused. And could you do me a favor Princess and break up with that dick Tyler, you deserve much better than him, princess. If you would have let me, I would have kicked his ass when you brought him home last Christmas._

I shook my head with a smile on my face. Dad could call a jerk when he saw one. It made me wonder what he would think of Edward.

_…I don't even know how to finish this because the thought of saying goodbye to you kills me. Let's hope that this ends up like the rest of the letters in the trash at the end of the year. Let's hope that you never see it and that I get to walk you down the aisle, scare the hell out of your future husband and dance our father-daughter dance. But I have to be realistic, I wrote this because my job is dangerous and there is always a chance of me being harmed._  
_I love you, Princess, and I never knew what those words meant until the day you were born. You deserve only the best so don't you ever settle. No matter how many people you feel are against you, no matter how many doors seem to close, look for that opened window, climb out and go after what you want and deserve. I love you, Princess..._  
_Love, Daddy_

I didn't realize I was crying until my tears fell onto the letter. Edward wiped my tears from my face and I leaned my head into him for comfort. Even though tears were falling I was smiling. As heartbreaking as it was to read the letter, I was more than grateful to have it. We all sat there quietly, I knew they were both waiting for me to say something.

"Mom would have loved to know he was quoting her with that opened window saying, she thought he wasn't listening to her," I said, and both Angela and Edward smiled at me.

"I actually forgot about that night he picked us up from that night club," Angela said and I laughed.

"That's because you were drunk after having two wine coolers."

"I was not!"

"Was too! You called my dad, Officer Chief hot pants and then told him you had singles," I told her. Edward and I started laughing as Angela blushed in embarrassment.

"That right there is why I do not drink in public," she said, making me laugh. She sat up and looked at me, her eyes more serious now.

"Are you really okay?" she asked. I nodded my head still wearing my smile.

"Yeah, ironically enough dad was actually right about something. Having the letter made me feel like I got to talk to him one more time."

"I wish I could have met him," Edward said. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"He would have liked you, as long as you weren't romantically involved with his little girl," I replied. Edward smiled at me. Then he lowered his head placing a kiss on my lips.

"…I would have won him over, because there is no way I could only be your friend," Edward mumbled against my lips.

"All right! That is my cue to get my ass up and go get those labels from my house," Angela said. I turned away from Edward and looked at her. I could feel my cheeks heating up from my blush as Edward placed soft kisses along my jaw.

"Ang, the labels are not necessary we could just…"

"Um, did you not leave me in charge of organizing everything?"

"I did."

"Then shut it and let me do my job. Edward, stop kissing my best friend for a second, get your hot doctor ass up, and put the boxes in my car please," Angela ordered and Edward and I both laughed. He stood up from the floor then helped me up.

"Angela, if you weren't her best friend…"

"…Ah, but I am her best friend, and the only one she'll listen to if you want someone in your corner," Angela told him. I slapped her arm and Edward laughed.

"I'm only teasing the man. He knows I am completely Team Edward, at least as long as he remains being good to you. I just have to keep him on his toes."

"You are outrageous," I told her.

"Maybe, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Of course not."

"I could take them to the shelter, Ang," Edward told her.

"No, I want to do it. There is this really cute guy there named Ben, and I am hoping to drop off and pick up, if you know what I mean," Angela said. Edward and I both laughed. He stacked up some of the boxes and took them downstairs. I turned and looked at Angela with a brow raised.

"When was I going to hear about this new guy?"

"It's nothing yet, we just do a little flirting when I'm there."

"I want details."

"I'll give you details, when you give me some. Now, I have to get going."

"I have to pick the kids up from your mom's," I said tying one of the bags.

"I'll get them. Why don't you and Edward enjoy some alone time," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. I shook my head at her. Edward finished taking the boxes and bags out to the car and placed the trash out by our trash cans. Angela climbed in her car and before she pulled off, she yelled out.

"Play nice but don't be afraid to get a little naughty!" I shook my head as she pulled off. I felt Edward come up behind me and place a kiss on my shoulder.

"You know you are the strongest woman I've ever met," Edward said into my ear. I turned around and looked up at him.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are," he replied. I looked into his eyes and was starting to feel lost in him once again. Only Edward could render me speechless and give me the worst case of word vomit with a glance. He lowered his forehead against mine, our noses touching lightly.

"I want to take you out on a date."

"Edward, you don't have to."

"I want to, isn't that what a beau does?" he asked with that damn grin on his face.

"Angela told you?"

"Yup, she's Team Edward, remember?" he asked. I laughed feeling my heart race from nervousness. A date would make all this more real, more official in some way. Edward inhaled a deep breath and placed a kiss on my forehead. He stepped back and took my hand into his.

Together we walked back into the house. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Silence filled the house as we sat there still holding hands.

"If you're not ready…"

"…it's not that. I-I…should we be pursuing this at all with your divorce not being final, I mean…" Quickly, Edward turned to me holding my face in his hand.

"…my marriage is over."

"I know that, I just don't want us dating to cause any trouble for you. I don't want her to use our relationship as a reason to make this more complicated than it already is…"

"…if she even tries to, I'll reveal every dirty little secret she has. I won't let her dictate when we can be together, Bella. We've been separated, all she has to do is sign the papers," he told me. I knew nothing about divorce but I trusted Edward.

"…why don't you just tell the judge what she did?"

"Pride mostly. I felt like a complete moron that she was even able to trick me the way she did. I'm a damn doctor and my wife tricked me with a fake pregnancy," he said, looking down at our joined hands.

"It's not your fault, Edward. It is no one's fault but hers and she should pay for what she's put you through," I told him, using my free hand to cup his cheek now.

"I was blinded by the pride of being a father that I ignored every damn sign. She claimed she was four months along when she told me she was pregnant. I believed her because I knew the last time I slept with her was four months prior. I didn't question her asking me not to touch her stomach, because she was never big on being affectionate. Everything was a show for her. I touched her stomach five times - five. It was only because we were hosting some party. Each time was never long enough for me to even think to question the pregnancy, plus who would actually think their wife would fake a pregnancy?"

"No one, which is why she needs to pay for what she did to you," I replied. He nodded his head and we sat there quietly again.

"Official date after she signs the papers?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and consider telling the judge. I don't know anything about something like this, but I have to believe if the judge knew about her faking a pregnancy and sleeping with her doctor to cover it up, it would play a huge part in your divorce."

"This is why I can't get enough of you. You're beautiful, sexy, fun, strong, selfless and smart," he said leaning into me. I smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

"I actually start to believe all of that the more you say it to me."

"Then I guess I'll have to continue telling you every day."

"I'd like that," I told him. He cupped my face and kissed me hard on the lips. I loved kissing him. It was now my favorite activity in the world. The way his mouth moved over mine, and how his tongue massaged mine. He nibbled on my lip, and then pulled it into his mouth. He released my mouth and smiled at me.

"I'm going to talk to my lawyer and the judge, anything to move this divorce forward. You deserve to be treated like the amazing woman you are and be taken out on a date. Since you won't go on that date with me until the divorce is final, I just have to put my pride to the side…"

"You'll do that for me…"

"I'll do anything for you, you'll see," he told me. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Something in me told me that Edward was what my mom and dad would consider my opened window, and right there at that moment I decided that I would be his, too.

* * *

**_First let me say I am sorry for it being late, I've been sick the past few days and wasn't up to doing much writing._**

**_Now about that chapter, I l_****_oved that letter from Charlie. And like Angela I am Team Edward also. What do you think is up with Jacob?_**

**_Love to hear your thoughts are on the chapter_**


	8. Faith is Bigger Than Fear

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Nyteski for pre-reading

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Faith is bigger than fear_**

**_Chapter 8_**

May 4th

That was the date and for some reason every year, it was the one day I felt like I could breathe freely. I'm not very superstitious, but May 4th has been my lucky day for as long as I can remember. Even after my parents died, May 4th was the day the judge allowed Nicky and Sophie to come stay with me while he decided how he was going to go about their guardianship.

May 4th was my lucky day.

Now, I just had to hope that today would be no different. Sophie, Nicky and I were having dinner at the Cullen's house tonight. To say I was nervous was a complete understatement. I practically chewed my lip raw hours ago.

When Edward told me that his parents invited us for dinner, I tried backing out, but then Alice and Esme showed up to my job and practically begged me to come. I couldn't tell them _no_. I blamed it on the puppy-dog eyes they gave, but in truth I liked them too much to tell them no.

Part of me felt like this was too soon for them to want me and the kids over for dinner. Edward and I weren't officially anything, so dinner at his parents' house was outrageous, isn't it?

"Bella, did you hear me?" Lauren yelled breaking me out of my thoughts. I jumped and turned to her.

"No, what did you say?"

"I said that the customer would like your special," she repeated. I nodded my head and walked over to the coffee machine. Every May I also made my own special brew of coffee, needless to say I loved the month of May.

I made the cup of coffee for the customer, then handed it to him with a smile. He left his tip and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Bella, how long have you been making that special?" Mike asked. I had completely forgotten that he was here, observing Lauren and I. I rolled my eyes before turning to him.

"I guess since I got here. I made it for your mom one day and she suggested I serve it to the customers," I replied.

"So, why not make it all year round?"

"Because, it leaves the customers to have something to look forward to; it's our own little special. Sales begin to drop when it gets warmer outside and this special helps to keep it up," I replied. He nodded his head but I could tell he wanted to change it. Thankfully, this was one area

Mrs. Newton had given me complete control over.

"I think we should sell it year round."

"Well, I don't think we should."

"I'm in charge now and…" I blocked him out. Whenever he knew he wasn't going to get me to do what he wanted, it started off with him saying, _I'm in charge now,_ he was really starting to get under my skin. I had half the mind to call Angela. Whenever she came to the coffee shop, Mike disappeared faster than lightning.

"…Mike, your mother said that I have control over _my _special. This means if I do not want to make it year round, I don't have to," I said cutting him off.

"Then Lauren will make it," he replied back, as if he had the answer to everything.

"I don't know it. Only Bella knows it," Lauren inferred, wiping down the counter. He glared at me and I smiled. The bell that was over the front door rung, letting us know a customer entered, and I turned around to see it was Edward.

The grin on his face exploded as he looked at me and I couldn't resist smiling back at him. My entire body feeling like it was on fire as I looked at him. He approached the counter and I instantly leaned in feeling this need to get closer to him.

"Afternoon beautiful," he murmured, his eyes dancing with what I could only assume was excitement.

"Hi," I uttered. I know I could have said more than that, but he was on over dazzle today. I was still a little shocked that we even talked outside of this coffee shop. Between you and me, I pinched myself whenever he would call to tell me goodnight.

"Are you on break yet?" he inquired. Edward no longer came in the mornings but the afternoon, so that we could have lunch together. Quickly, I removed my apron and tossed it at Mike.

"I'm on my break," I added, already walking around the counter.

"I have you covered," Lauren stated. Then she waved at Edward, as if he was some superstar and she was his fan.

"What if a customer comes in and wants your special?" Mike asked, irritation obvious in his voice.

"There is already a pre-made batch right there," I replied, pointing at the pot. The moment I came around the counter, Edward pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my forehead. I wanted him to kiss me, but we decided not to do that in public places.

I wanted to be very cautious about what we did in public. I was worried that Carmen would somehow find out and try to use it against Edward in their divorce. Edward hated the idea of not being able to kiss me in public but agreed.

"Where are we having lunch?"

"I was thinking maybe that little diner around the corner," he replied, looking down into my face as he still held me in his arms. I nodded my head unable to resist looking into his eyes.

"You only get an hour lunch," Mike reminded me rather rudely. I inhaled a deep breath and turned to him.

"I'm well aware of that, Mike."

"And next time keep your personal relationships out of the shop," he snapped. I was completely surprised by his little remark, though I honestly don't know why.

"Mike, you are in no position to talk. We all know that you and Chelsea were not in the back office counting drawers yesterday, so why don't you get rid of that green-eyed monster called jealousy and shut it," Lauren snapped. I had to turn my face into Edward's chest to keep from laughing out loud.

"You can't talk to me like that."

"I just did," Lauren answered, as she walked from behind the counter to take a customer their coffee. I looked up at Edward who was smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked and he nodded his head. We left and headed to the diner about which he was talking. It didn't take us long to be seated at a booth or to order what we wanted for lunch.

"How has work been so far today, other than the boss' son getting under your skin?" he prompted, taking a sip of the iced tea the waitress just brought over to our table.

I shrugged my shoulders, "All right, I guess. Can't really complain. What about you?"

"Had a little kid throw up on me today," he said and I practically screamed.

"Eww! Why would you tell me that," I said throwing my napkin at him. He laughed picking it up from his lap.

"I couldn't help it, I wanted to see your face," he replied. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grinned at me.

"You better watch it before I put that tongue to good use," Edward flirted, and instantly my cheeks heated up. Staring at him, I placed my straw in my mouth and simply smiled. The waitress brought over our food and we started eating.

"I talked to my lawyer," Edward reflected, breaking the silence at our table. I looked up at him from under my lashes waiting for him to say more.

"I told him what happened and he said that it should definitely give us the upper hand. The judge told him to get hard proof, so he's going to talk to the doctor Carmen was seeing, so that she can't claim I made it up," he told me. I sat back against the chair. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. Of course I was happy, but what I really wanted to hear was that the divorce was final.

"Does this mean it should all be over soon?" I asked. Edward reached across the table and took my hand into his. His thumb making small circles on the back of my hand.

"Yes, and then we can move forward," he answered. I nodded my head saying nothing. I was still so damn terrified of what was happening between us. Not just because of Sophie and Nicholas, but because I found myself falling hard for Edward. I couldn't put my finger on one thing that made me crazy about him because the list was endless.

It scared the living hell out of me.

I feared that for some reason he would change his mind about me and lose interest.

I'm terrified now that I've allowed him to be a part of all of our lives, he would decide he didn't want any part of us.

I was petrified of the feelings he was causing in me.

But most of all, I knew that if he left today, I would already be heartbroken and that scared me more than anything.

"Bella," he called to me. I could tell by the look on his face that wasn't the first time he said my name. He got up from his seat in the booth and came over to sit next to me.

"What's bothering you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing," I lied. He turned my face to his, forcing me to look him in those hypnotizing hazel eyes yet again.

"You can tell me, Bella."

"What if we start to move forward and you realize it's not what you want, that _I'm_ not what you want? What if you wanting me, is just part of some midlife crisis because of what Carmen put you through? Or what if you get bored with me because I'm inexperienced?" I spit out without even thinking. Edward sat there speechless as he looked at me.

God, maybe I said too much.

"Edwa…" I was cut off instantly by his kiss. It was so warm, wet, soft and passionate. Everything about not kissing in public left my mind as his mouth worked mine over. He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth then slowly pulled away from me.

"Listen to me, Bella, you are all that I want, that will never change…"

"…you don't know that."

"I do know that. The same way I know that I'm not going to ever decide to leave you, Sophie or Nicky. You have no idea how important the three of you are to me," he told me. I started chewing on my lip again.

"Doesn't that scare you, these feelings?" I asked him. I needed to know I wasn't the only one afraid of the way he was making me feel. That he knew how bizarre this had to be. I wished so much I had my mom to talk to about this, had her words of wisdom right now.

"Yes, it scares me, but sometimes what you want most in life scares the hell out of you, especially when you realize it's right in front of you," he answered like the brilliant man he was. "…And getting bored with you could never possibly happen, Bella. You have no idea how much I…"he stopped himself inhaling a deep breath. He placed his head against mine cupping my face in his hand.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere until the day you order me away," he finally continued.

"I'll never do that."

"Then I'll never leave," he replied immediately. I kissed him again needing to feel his lips on mine. I knew kissing him in public was like telling the world we were together, but some part of me just couldn't see how that would be such a bad idea anymore.

After we finished lunch, Edward walked me back to the coffee shop. Standing outside of the shop he lifted my face to his, as if he was about to kiss me.

"I'll pick you guys up at six," he said looking into my eyes.

"Okay, do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself, Sophie and Nicky," he replied. I smiled nodding my head.

"Okay."

"I didn't ask you a question today," he said and I laughed.

"Is there anything left you don't know about me?" I asked with my blush spreading over my entire face.

"I don't know if Eric Yorkie turned out to be your first kiss," he replied. I started laughing as I shook my head.

"No, some guy named Will Bowman did," I answered.

"Hmm, then Eric Yorkie can continue to live, but do you know where this Will Bowman lives?" he asked with that sexy grin on his face. I laughed shaking my head at him.

"Do I detect some jealousy, Dr. Cullen?"

"Oh yes, Isabella, I don't like the idea of any other man touching you," he responded with his thumb rubbing over my lips.

"No need to be jealous, you're the only man allowed to touch me now," I informed him. Immediately, his jaw clenched and he swallowed hard.

"…I'll be working on making sure I am the last man allowed to touch you. Get back to work before I kidnap you for the rest of the day," he said placing a kiss on my forehead. I went back to work but not before placing a soft peck on his lips. The moment I walked in, Mike was down my throat.

"You're late…"

"…I am not."

"What is he, your boyfriend or something?"

"_He_…is none of your business," I replied, as I put my apron back on so that I could get back to work.

"I thought you said you didn't want to date anyone," he stated. I rolled my eyes because now he sounded just like Quil did a few mornings ago. I was well aware that I told guys I wasn't seeing anyone and that I didn't want to date, but Edward…Edward was different.

I didn't ask for Edward to come into my life. I tried fighting whatever was happening, but it seemed whenever I did the universe stepped in. So yes, I was giving in to the universe, I was giving into Edward.

"Maybe, she just didn't want to date you and was trying to bring you down gently," Lauren said with a smile on her face. I honestly think she just liked to get under his skin. Mike grumbled something and walked away. Lauren and I laughed and then she started to grill me about the kiss she saw I gave to Edward before he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ella, why do we have to have dinner with them?" Sophie asked, standing at the edge of my bed as I buckled my shoes.

"Because they invited us, and I told them we would be there."

"But we don't even know them," Nicholas said from the chair in the corner.

"Guys, please, they are really nice people and they want to get to know the two of you," I told them. Sophie pouted while Nicholas shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the Nintendo DS he was playing.

"What if I don't like what she cooks?" Sophie asked me. This didn't surprise me since I knew for a fact she hated eating other people's cooking.

"We'll figure that out if you don't like it, but Edward said she can really cook."

"What if their house smells like old people?" Nicholas asked. I couldn't resist laughing.

"I doubt it will smell like old people, but if it does, do NOT say that while we are there, please," I chastised him.

"Okay," he said rolling his eyes. I stood up and turned to face the both of them.

"How do I look?" I asked. Nicholas waved his hand as if to say I looked all right while Sophie started telling me how I should have put on the green dress I wore to the gala. So, pretty much I got nowhere asking them how I looked. I walked over to my body-length mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a navy blue blouse and tan pumps.

"Ella, are you really going to sleep in mommy and daddy's old room?" Sophie asked. I turned around to see her sitting on my bed now.

"Yes, I think it's about time you and Nicky had your own rooms," I told her. She started twisting her fingers which meant she was nervous about something.

"But Nicky and I share a bunk bed, I won't have anything for my own room," Sophie said with a pout.

"I've thought about that, which is why I decided that both of you are getting new bedroom sets," I said and they both started cheering and talking about what they wanted in their room.

The doorbell rang and Sophie ran out of the room yelling that she would get it. Quickly, I picked my purse up from the bed and told Nicholas to come on.

"Sophie, ask who it is before you answer the door!" I yelled down to her.

"Who is it?" she yelled so loud I was sure the entire block heard her. I didn't hear the person's reply as I started walking down the steps, but it wasn't necessary because she quickly yelled out.

"Edward!" as she opened the door. Edward smiled at her as he picked her up. She hugged him around his neck and it still shocked me how much she's taken to him. He looked up at me, a smile still on his face. Then he looked at Nicky who was still standing right next to me.

"Hey Nick," Edward said.

"Hey," he replied back. Nicky was nothing like Sophie. He liked Edward but didn't get as excited as Sophie whenever Edward showed up. Edward looked back at me and I could see his eyes taking me in. When he looked at me like that is when I was excited and terrified all at the same time.

"We match," he said.

"What?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about. Then he waved his finger between the two of us and I realized we were both wearing navy blue tops and black jeans. I smiled at the irony of us wearing the same outfit the day we were going to have dinner at his parents' place.

"You guys ready to hit the road?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Nicky put the game down," I told him.

"But I want to take it with me," he whined. I really wasn't in the mood to argue with him about this. He spent so much time in his game it drove me crazy sometimes.

"Hey Nick, why don't you leave the game and I'll show you my old comics that I still have at my parents' house," Edward said. Nicholas face instantly lit up in excitement.

"Do you have Batman comics?" he asked.

"Ten of them," Edward replied. Nicholas tossed his game on the couch and was already walking out of the house. Edward put Sophie down and she followed behind Nicky.

"Thank you for doing that, he tries to take that damn game everywhere," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"It was no problem, figured I try to help."

"You did, might have even gotten his face out of that game for a few days actually," I said and Edward smiled at me. We left the house and all climbed into Edward's car. The minute Edward pulled out of the driveway, Sophie and Nicky started asking him a million questions.

"Edward, does your mom know how to make chocolate chip cookies?" Sophie asked.

"Yup, and M&M cookies," he replied. I knew that would get Sophie's seal of approval.

"What about brownies?" Nicholas asked, Edward glanced over to me and I mouthed that they had a sweet tooth.

"Yeah, she puts chocolate chips inside of her brownies," he answered.

"Cool," Nicky replied.

"Edward, did you know Nicky and my birthday is next month?" Sophie asked.

"Actually, I did know, June 6th right?" he inquired.

"Yeah, who told you?" Sophie asked back.

"I'm just really smart," Edward replied with a wink my way. I smiled as I looked out of my window.

"Na ah, Bella told you, didn't she?" Nicholas asked. I turned around to look at him and saw he was smiling.

"I will not release my sources at this time," Edward answered making Sophie and Nicky laugh. They continued to ask Edward questions most of the drive and when we arrived, I was completely speechless by how massively large the house was.

"Holy cow, this house is humongous!" Sophie yelled from the back seat making everyone in the car laugh.

"Are your parents rich, Edward?" Nicholas asked.

"Nicky," I warned.

"What? I'm just asking," he replied. Edward laughed.

"It's all right. No they're not rich, Nick but they do make a good living," Edward answered. We all climbed out of the car and my nerves were starting to get the best of me again. I wasn't sure why, it wasn't like I never met them before. As we walked to the front door Edward held my hand.

He unlocked the door with his key and we all walked inside. The inside of the house looked like something out of a interior design magazine. It was amazing.

"Mom, we're here!" Edward yelled out into the house.

"Oh, I'm coming!" I heard her yell back from the distance. Edward showed us into the living room and each of us sat down on the couch. Carlisle walked into the living room first.

"Bella, it is great to see you again," he said coming over to me. I stood up from the couch and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks for inviting us," I said with a smile on my face. Esme walked in next and quickly pulled me into another hug.

"I am so happy the three of you came," she said hugging me tighter. Once she released me, I turned to officially introduce her to Sophie and Nicky.

"Esme and Carlisle, this is my little sister Sophia, and my little brother Nicholas."

"It is so nice to finally meet the two of you," Carlisle said shaking their hands.

"You, too," Sophie and Nicky said at the same time.

"I heard that the two of you absolutely love sweets," Esme said smiling at them. They both nodded their heads with smiles on their faces.

"Good, because I was really hoping to get some helpers in the kitchen to help me make some cookies and brownies," she said. I smiled at the fact that she remembered that I told her they had a sweet tooth.

"Edward said you make M&M cookies, can we make those?" Sophie asked.

"Of course we can."

"Can we have ice cream with the brownies?" Nicholas asked her.

"Is there any other way to eat a brownie?" Carlisle asked. Nicholas shook his head with a smile on his face. Just like that Sophie and Nicholas followed Esme to the kitchen. I turned and looked at Edward and he smiled.

"You'll be lucky if you get them back at all tonight," he joked. I laughed as I sat back down on the couch.

"Bella, how have you been?" Carlisle asked sitting down across from me.

"Um, I've been all right," I replied nervously. Edward sat down next to me and took my hand into his. Carlisle smiled at us.

"Edward, how is the practice?" Carlisle asked him.

"Everything's going great. Dr. Cooper is considering passing the practice over to me," Edward answered. I quickly turned to look at him. He hadn't told me about this.

"That's great son, are you ready to have your own practice?"

"Yeah, it's more consistent than working at the hospital," Edward replied.

"So, you're considering placing down some permanent roots here in Seattle?" I heard Carlisle ask. I was still looking at Edward. I know he said he wouldn't leave but the fact that he was considering taking over the clinic made me realize just how true his words were.

"Yeah, I'm loving it here in Seattle," Edward said looking over at me. I blushed fiercely knowing that I was part of the reason he was loving Seattle.

"I'm here, and I see Edward's car outside, so if he is here without Bella and those adorable kids, I will feed him to the lions!" I heard a high pitched voice yell coming from the front door. Carlisle and Edward started laughing as they both stood up from the couch.

Alice walked into the living room with an attractive, tall blonde-haired man behind her. She greeted Carlisle first then pulled me into a hug. This family was definitely huggers.

"I'm so happy you're here, Bella," Alice said into my ear. She released me then turned to the man who was still standing behind her.

"Bella, this is my love, Jasper. Honey this is Edward's Bella," she introduced. I could feel my entire body cover in my blush.

"Alice, you're embarrassing her," Edward told her. Alice simply flagged him off.

"She'll be fine as soon as she gets used to being around us," Alice replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Edward's Bella," Jasper said with a grin on his face, as he shook my hand.

"Just Bella," I replied like a fool.

"Okay, Just Bella, though I have to admit that sounds much more weird than Edward's Bella," he said and I laughed shaking my head.

"You have to excuse my future brother-in-law; he thinks he's funny," Edward said making everyone laugh.

"Ella, Ms. Esme let us lick the spoons," Sophie said running into the living room. She stopped as she spotted Jasper and Alice.

"Hi," she spoke softly waving at them.

"Sophie, this is my sister Alice and her fiancé, Jasper," Edward introduced. Sophie smiled at them now as she held out her little hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Sophia Amy Swan, nice to meet you," she said. I laughed at the fact that she told them her whole name.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Sophia, I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but everyone calls me Alice."

"I'm Jasper Vincent Whitlock," Jasper said. Then he placed a kiss on her little hand making her blush.

"Sophie, Ms. Esme said to…." Nicky stopped talking the moment his eyes landed on Alice. His entire face turned red as he looked at her.

"Nicky, this is my sister Alice and her fiancé Jasper," Edward introduced. Nicholas didn't say anything, he just kept looking at her.

"Nicholas, say hi, it's impolite to stare," I told him.

"H-H hi," he stuttered.

"Nicky's got a crush, Nicky's got a crush, Nicky's got a crush," Sophie started to sing and then before I knew it Nicholas was chasing Sophie around the Cullen's living room. To say I was embarrassed would have been a complete understatement.

It was like watching a criminal run from the police. Sophie squeezed passed people, crawled under the coffee table, leaped over the couch all while never knocking over a thing. I was surprised she could even move that fast and while still singing that Nicky had a crush.

Nicholas came close to catching her and Sophie came screaming as she ran behind me to use me as a shield. Edward quickly picked Nicholas up, stopping him in his pursuit after Sophie. She was still singing so I slapped my hand over her mouth. Nicholas tried getting free from Edward's arms and eventually realized it wasn't going to happen.

"I am so sorry," I said turning to Carlisle. He simply laughed.

"No apology necessary, Edward and our other son Emmett chased Alice around so much it was how the three of them stayed in shape," Carlisle told me. I smiled at the thought of Edward chasing Alice. This was also the first time I heard the name of Edward's brother. He never wanted to talk about him.

"Okay, you two, outside now," I told Sophie and Nicholas.

"But I didn't do anything," Sophie whined. I didn't respond, just simply pointed my finger toward the door. Edward put Nicholas down and both children walked out of the room.

"I'll be right back," I said before leaving the room. I walked outside onto the porch where Sophie and Nicky were.

"What is wrong with the two of you?" I asked.

"Sophie talks too much," Nicholas said glaring at her.

"I do not, you're just mad you like a girl."

"Shut up!" Nicky yelled.

"Hey! We are at someone else's house, we do not, and I repeat NOT act like this. Sophie leave Nicky alone, or you'll be missing some Barbie dolls when we get home, and Nicholas the next time you tell anyone to shut up I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap," I warned, my mom never tolerated _shut up_ and I wasn't about to either.

"Is that understood?" I asked the both of them.

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Good, now go in there and apologize for acting like animals from Wild Kingdom," I said pointing back into the house. They walked back into the house and apologized to everyone.

"You all right," Edward asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, I hope your father doesn't think they're bad kids I mean…"

"Bella, stop worrying so much. My parents raised three children, they understand. My father actually thought it was kind of funny watching the way Sophie maneuvered around everyone and the furniture," Edward said and I laughed.

Esme called everyone to dinner and we all went to sit down around the table. When they were about to start eating, Sophie yelled stop.

"We didn't say grace," Sophie told them. Esme smiled at her.

"You are completely right, let's join hands," Esme said. We all joined hands as Esme said grace.

Once she finished we all said amen and began to have dinner. I watched Sophie and Nicholas closely as they picked at their food.

They hadn't tried anything on their plates. I was starting to worry they weren't going to eat at all until Carlisle starting telling them how much he loved Esme's cooking, especially her desserts.

"But, she doesn't give any dessert unless you clean your plate, so who wants to race?" Carlisle asked. Sophie and Nicky raised their hands and Edward played referee announcing the so-called rules to the race.

"What if they choke?" Alice said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"The two best doctors in all of Washington are sitting at this table, they'll be fine," Esme said. She did have a good point. Plus, Edward said one of the rules was that they were not allowed to put more food in their mouths until they swallowed what was already in their mouths.

He called for the race to start and I watched as Sophie and Nicholas started eating someone else's cooking other than my own. The even more amazing part was that not once did either of them gag. Nicholas finished first doing his _I'm a winner_ dance.

After dinner, I helped Alice and Esme clean off the table. She tried telling me not to help but I refused to sit and do nothing. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle took Sophie and Nicky out into the backyard. Apparently, the Cullen's had a jungle gym out back for their grandchildren they never got to see very often. It seemed like the entire family was tight lipped when it came to Emmett.

"Bella, those kids are adorable. You're doing a fantastic job with them," Esme told me as she covered the bowl in which she had just placed the leftovers.

"Thank you, I just wish everyone felt that way."

"Whoever doesn't is a jackass," Alice added making me laugh. "The fact that they are making you go through this _trial_ period is just ridiculous," Alice continued, and I looked at her surprised she knew about that.

"Oh crap, Edward is going to kill me. I'm sorry, Edward told me about the court order because he wanted me to talk to Jasper about it," she said and I still looked puzzled.

"Jasper is an attorney. Edward wanted to know if there was anything that could be done to give you full custody of the kids sooner than later. He just wants to help," She continued. I started chewing on my lip as I placed the dishes into the dish washer. After I finished I stood up and looked at Esme and Alice.

"It's all right, honestly it was only a matter of time before the social worker showed up to meet all of you," I told them running my fingers through my hair.

"We'll help anyway we can, Bella. We meant that when we told you that before," Esme said.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," I replied.

"Do you really have no one helping you, I mean no family?" Esme asked. I shook my head.

"My father was an only child and both grandparents died before Nicky and Sophie were even born. My mother's side of the family doesn't even acknowledge we exist because they were upset she didn't leave any of her money to them."

"They were willing to chance Sophie and Nicky going into foster care over money?" Esme asked in horror. I nodded my head knowing how horrible it all sounded. Esme and Alice walked over to me, both standing in front of me.

"We'll be your family, all the family you need you can get from us," Esme told me.

"You really don't have to, it's been the three of us for a year and…"

"…and you're no longer alone. Anything you need we are here to help," Alice said cutting me off. I smiled at the two of them. Last year I had no one but Billy and Mrs. Weber, now it seemed my support was expanding greatly every day.

"Are you two in here harassing her?" I heard Edward ask.

"No, we are just letting her know she can consider us family," Esme replied. Edward smiled over at me and I couldn't resist smiling back. Esme and Alice both placed a kiss on my cheek then left the kitchen leaving Edward and I alone.

"Just a warning once you consider them family you'll never get rid of them," Edward joked. I laughed leaning back against the counter.

"I don't think that will be so bad," I replied. He walked over to me and trapped me between his arms. He leaned in close, his scent drowning me.

"I'm really happy you agreed to come to dinner."

"Me too."

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" he asked. I shook my head _no _and he leaned in even closer.

"You look beautiful as always, Isabella," he breathed and my body shivered. I had never loved hearing my name on a man's lips as much as I loved hearing it on his lips.

"Edward, I'm terrified at the way you make me feel," I admitted thoughtlessly. He placed his forehead against mine and I wanted to melt into him.

"Me, too, but I would never hurt you. Ever," he whispered.

"I would never hurt you, either," I replied.

"I know," he said looking into my eyes.

"Kiss me," I told him. He gripped my hip and pulled me against his body as he devoured my mouth. His tongue felt so good when it touched my own. I pushed my fingers into his hair deepening our kiss. I could taste the wine he had with dinner on his tongue and it only added to the delicious taste that was Edward.

Both his hands gripped my hips now as he pressed his body into mine. Fisting his hair in my hands I sucked his lip into my mouth. This kiss was hot, like the ones we usually shared on my couch at home. It was sloppy, desperate, and needy as we tried to inhale the other.

"It is time for…oh my," I heard Esme say in the distance. I jumped quickly releasing Edward. He turned to face his mother and I was even more embarrassed than I was before.

"I was coming to get dessert but I see the two of you started on your own," Esme teased. Christ, I'm certain my face was on fire.

"Mom," Edward said in a warning tone.

"What? I think it's cute. Don't let me interrupt," she said picking up the tray that held the brownies and cookies Sophie and Nicholas helped her make.

"We'll be out in a sec," Edward told her.

"No rush, we're fine. Sophie is telling us a story about unicorns. I think I might have to get her an agent, I always wanted to have a writer in the family" Esme joked making me laugh. She walked out of the kitchen and Edward turned around smiling at me.

"Your lips are red," he said letting his fingers trace over my lips.

"Probably because this guy keeps nibbling on them," I replied back with a grin.

"Lucky man."

"I don't know, he can be a pain sometimes," I joked. He laughed pulling me against him and planting a deep kiss on my mouth. He lifted his lips from mine and looked down into my face. He didn't say anything he just looked at me as if I was the best thing in the entire world.

"Can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything," he replied without hesitation.

"Promise you'll never make me have to choose between you and them," I said. I knew that he wouldn't but part of me needed to hear him say it. I feared doing what my mother did. Part of me feared that I would fall so hard for him I would lose myself.

"Bella…"

"Just promise me, please."

"I promise to never put you in any position where you have to choose between me and them," he promised. I inhaled a deep breath feeling relaxed after hearing him say that. I knew it was a little foolish but I couldn't change how I felt.

"Bella, I don't know how many times I can tell you that I want to be with you, that I want the entire package that comes with you and that includes Sophie and Nicholas. So instead of telling you, I'm going to show you, all right?" he asked. I nodded my head _yes _unable to speak.

"I know you're scared but have faith in this, have faith in us, in me, can you promise me that?" he asked. I smiled and nodded my head _yes _again. I've known Edward for eight months and already I had more faith in him than I've ever had in anyone else.

Even though it scared me that he could just be another thing snatched away from me, I had faith that he wouldn't go without one hell of a fight. It was at that moment I discovered that faith was bigger than fear.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Do you think Bella's fear will get the best of her? Do you think Mike will be trouble?_**


	9. Give your heart a break

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**Surprise! **

**Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

**_Give your heart a break_**

**_Chapter 9_**

_"I like your hair this way," my mother said pushing my hair out of my face. I kept my head on her lap like I had done many times before when we had talks._

_"It grew a lot."_

_"Remember when I used to braid it?" she asked. I could feel her fingers in my hair. It was all so real._

_"Yeah, and I would cry so bad daddy would make you stop and give me ice cream," I replied and we both laughed._

_"That's because you were my princess, Bell, you still are," I heard my father say. My heart clenched in my chest. I knew this was a dream but I didn't care. My dreams were the only place my parents still existed. I didn't move my head from my mother's lap as my legs laid across my father's lap. It was like I was that eight-year-old little girl all over again._

_"It's okay, you know?" my mother said._

_"What's okay?" I replied starting to make little circles on her knee._

_"Letting him in," she answered. I turned so that I was looking up at her. It was so bright around us, but I could see her face clearly, still see my father's face perfectly._

_"I'm scared."_

_"We know, but it is okay, baby," she said while fingering my bangs. I looked over at my father and he was watching me._

_"What do you think, dad?"_

_"I'll never think any guy is good enough for you, Kiddo, you know that. But I agree with your mother," he answered. Again, I felt my heart clench in my chest. I reached for my father's hand and smiled at how rough it felt. Mom would try to talk him into lotioning his hands but he never did._

_"I wish this was real," I said, playing with his fingers._

_"Who said it wasn't?" my mother asked. That was definitely something she would have really said. She believed in the spiritual world and the universe. I guess with them gone some part of me wanted to believe it, too, more than anything._

_"I'm sorry," I told them both._

_"For what, princess?"_

_"Causing so much trouble, being so difficult when you wanted me home for the weekends," I answered. My mother smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead._

_"Don't ever apologize for being you, Bella," she told me. Something else she often told me._

_"Yeah, I wouldn't change anything about you. What I love most about you, princess, is your individuality, your strength to do what you felt was right no matter what other people said, and the way you give so freely to others. Don't apologize for being you," my father added._

_"I miss you both so much."_

_"We miss you, too, but you know what?" my mother asked with a smile on her face._

_"What?"_

_"Sometimes the greatest pain brings along the greatest gifts," she said. I was about to ask her what she meant when I heard ringing in the distance._

My eyes opened and I was looking up at my ceiling. My alarm continued to go off and I knew that my dream was over. I felt a tear slowly descend down the side of my face. Breathing in a deeply, I got out of bed and shut my alarm off.

I took a quick shower since I hadn't taken one last night. Standing under the hot water I let it relax me. Once I was out of the shower, I dressed and went to wake Sophie and Nicky. As I did every morning, I had to tickle Sophie's feet to get her out of bed. Once I knew they were both awake I left their room to go make breakfast.

Things had changed and yet some things were still the same old daily grind. I fed them their breakfast then we all left the house. I drove them to Mrs. Weber's place, and like every morning, she was already waiting outside.

"Do you still need me to pick them up after school?" Mrs. Weber asked, holding Nicky and Sophie against her legs.

"Yeah, I just have a few errands to handle."

"All right, have a good day at work and if that Newton boy gives you any more trouble, tell him I know how to use a grinder," Mrs. Weber told me. I laughed waving at the three of them and leaving for work.

I asked Mrs. Weber to pick them up today because I planned to go out and do some birthday shopping for the two of them. From the moment they were born they had a birthday party, except for last year. I didn't give them a party because they asked me not to. This year though, I was going to make up for that as best as I could. Angela was meeting me at the shop after work to help.

When I arrived in the shop parking lot, I saw Lauren's car. She hadn't been late once since I threatened to fire her. Honestly, her entire attitude seemed to change. At first I thought it was for show but as time went on we actually started to get along. Angela used to joke it was because she was trying to butter me up for a raise.

"Hey, Bella," Lauren said as I got out of my car. I waved at her shutting my driver side door. As I started walking toward the shop, I couldn't help noticing the huge smile on her face.

"What's the smile for?" I asked, placing my key in the lock.

"I may or may not have gotten a home run last night with Paul," she said. My jaw dropped as I turned and looked at her.

"Already? You've only been seeing him for a few weeks," I said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It felt right. Are you telling me you and Dr. Hot Pants haven't done the deed yet?" she asked. I felt my blush betray me as I opened the door and shut off the alarm.

"Don't ignore me, did you two do it yet?" she asked coming in behind me.

"No," I practically whispered.

"No! How the hell haven't you asked that man to bend you over and fuck you like a jack rabbit?" she inquired. I slapped my hands over my face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Lauren, can you please stop," I said, feeling completely uncomfortable right now.

"Bella, are you a virgin?" she asked. I knew talking to her about her sex life would make her start questioning me about my own. I removed my hands and looked at her.

"Yes, now can we please drop this?"

"Oh my god, you're like an endangered species," she replied.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"A virgin woman in her twenties in the 21st century, it's rare," she answered. I shook my head and started to prepare the coffee for the day.

"Can we please drop it, Lauren?"

"Sure, but don't be ashamed about it. Honestly, if I could go back in time I would have waited. I mean Paul is the first decent guy I've been with, my first time was a complete nightmare," she continued. Lauren was a chatterbox and I was really hoping she would change the subject soon.

"Dr. Hot Pants looks like he'll know what he's doing in the bedroom. You'll be in good hands, but you tell him if he ruins your first time, I will break his sexy toes," she continued, and I laughed so loud it filled the entire shop.

"How do you know he has sexy toes?" I asked, honestly afraid to know the answer.

"Come on, the man is mouthwatering. So I know his toes are too, but seriously, he better make it special for you. Have the two of you tried other stuff?"

"Other stuff, like what?"

"Bella, I'll believe the virgin business, but there is no way you don't know what I'm talking about," she replied waving her fingers at me.

"OH! No, we haven't done…that…"

"Well, you should, good preparation before the real thing," she informed me. I shook my head as I handed her some cups to fill.

"Lauren, as much as I am enjoying your sex lesson, could we please change the subject?" I asked. She laughed filling a cup with hot water.

"Yeah, but promise to tell me when you and Dr. Hot Pants get dirty under the sheets," she replied.

"I don't know if I want to tell you, the entire shop will know if I do."

"I'll behave when you tell me. If I don't, I'll be on mopping duty in the shop for a month," she told me. I laughed again just as the door opened, and Quil came inside with today's baked goods. Thankfully, Lauren played interference when Quil tried asking me out again.

The customers started to arrive a little while after he left and our day went into high gear. All the sex talk had ended and Lauren and I got to work. We were so in sync now that we didn't have any problems at work.

No problems, but Mike.

"You need to make a new batch of Hazelnut coffee," Mike said from behind me. I turned around quickly.

"We just made some."

"I tasted it. It was gross so I dumped it out," he replied. My nose flared as I glared at him.

"Mike, why do you do shit like that, we just made that damn coffee," Lauren snapped going over to make a new pot.

"Five-dollar fine," he said holding up five fingers.

"What?"

"Five-dollar fine for cursing while customers are in the shop," he told her.

"Since when?" I asked, never hearing this rule before.

"Since now. Is there a problem?" he asked right back. Lauren and I looked at each other, then back at Mike.

"You're a jackass," I told him.

"I may not be able to fire you because you're my mother's favorite pet, but I can fine you too," he said. I smiled at him.

"Jackass isn't technically a curse word. It means donkey in case you forgot," I reminded him. His jaw went tight and he walked away toward the back office. When I looked over at Lauren she was bent over laughing.

In most cases, I tried to watch the way I spoke to people. I didn't want anyone causing any trouble for me with Emily, but Mike was pushing it. Thankfully, he was never around the kids to call Emily about them, and when it came to work, Emily called Mrs. Newton directly.

I worked up until my lunch break, and let Lauren know that I would be taking an extra half an hour. Whenever I did this, it meant she could do the same the next day. I was driving out to the clinic to have lunch with Edward today. He couldn't come to me because he was busier than usual. I hated the idea of not having lunch with him, so I decided that I would take lunch to him.

Lauren kept making kissing noises while I prepared to leave. Then she told me not to do anything she wouldn't do, at least not in a public place. I simply shook my head and left. The moment I got into my car, my cell phone rang and I saw Mrs. Newton's name displayed. I shook my head knowing Mike must have called her.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, Bella, are you on break?" she asked, knowing I took my break the same time every day.

"Yeah, I just left the shop."

"Good, then Mike isn't hovering over you," she replied. This caught me by surprise.

"What did you need, Mrs. Newton?"

"I'm coming back into town in a few days and I want to talk to you about giving you a little more control. You're young, so I can't just leave you the shop, even though I want to greatly. But we can work it out that you have control over it while I'm away," she said. I sat back in the seat shocked.

"Um…I thought Mike was in control while you were away?"

"Oh, please, if I leave it to him, I won't have a shop to come back to. I tried to do the noble thing by leaving it to my son, but I've worked too hard to let it fall apart because he's clueless and wants to be a control freak. We'll hire another girl so that way, your absence from the front counter doesn't interfere with the morning rush."

"Um, Mrs. Newton, I don't know what to say."

"Just say it's something you would like to do. I mean, I know you were in college and probably pictured your life completely different but…"

"…Of course, I'd love to do it," I said cutting her off. Honestly, while I was in college I had no idea what I wanted to do. I took classes with no real major selected. I wanted to learn everything and figured I had my whole life ahead of me to make a decision on what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. Now, I realized that life didn't work that way.

"That's great. I'll see you in a few days, enjoy your break dear," she said. I said goodbye to her and hung up the phone. Shocked and in a little daze, I drove to the clinic to see Edward. The clinic wasn't that far from the coffee shop, so it didn't take me as long as I thought it would.

The moment I walked in, I groaned seeing Jessica at the front desk. The woman was a complete pain in the ass.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Your brother doesn't have an appointment today," she said as I approached the desk.

"I know, that's why he's not with me. I'm here to see Dr. Cullen," I informed her. She smiled at me.

"Bella, you're a big girl now. You're not supposed to see pediatricians anymore. You have to see a big girl doctor," she teased, and I wanted to slap that damn grin off her face.

"Bella," I heard Edward say in surprise. I turned and smiled seeing him in his white lab coat. I swear I was seconds away from calling him Dr. Hot Pants like Lauren often did.

"Hey," I replied back with a smile on my face. He came over to me and pulled me into his arms. When he kissed me right there in that waiting room in front of Jessica, I almost squealed. He released my mouth and I grinned up at him.

"Someone's happy to see me," I teased and he gave me that sexy grin.

"You have no idea, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you succeeded. C'mon back to my office," he said taking my hand.

"Jessica, let Dr. Cooper know I'm taking a fifteen minute break," he told her.

"But you have another appointment…"

"I shouldn't if you'd scheduled them fifteen minutes apart as I requested you to do," he replied in a tone I've never heard him use before. She swallowed hard and nodded her head. Holding my hand a little tighter we headed for his office.

The moment we entered and he shut the door, he pressed me up against it as his mouth devoured mine. The bags in my hand were soon forgotten as I let them fall to the floor and I wrapped my arms around him.

This kiss was wild and hot as he sucked my tongue into his mouth. I fisted his hair and he gripped my thigh. Hitching it over his hip as he pressed into me. I moaned feeling his hard erection against my heat. I may have been a virgin, but I knew the heat and moistness I was feeling between my legs right now was good sign.

His large hand gripped my ass molding my body into his perfectly. When he shifted and lifted my other leg from the floor I moaned into his mouth. I don't know what had come over him, but I didn't care. I locked my legs behind him and my hips seemed to rock all on their own. I was clueless to what I wanted but my body was apparently well aware.

I could feel him pull me away from the door, and then I felt us being lowered. I figured he must have been sitting down. I could feel his hands slipping under my shirt. They were hot, strong and soft as they traveled up the length of my back.

He released my lips and started kissing up the column of my neck. I tossed my head back allowing him more access. When I felt his hands rounding to cup my breast I shivered. They fit in his hands perfectly. He massaged them gently as his tongue made those little circles over that spot on my neck.

_Knock, knock._

"Edward, you in here?" a male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed under his breath. His hands slipped from my body and I groaned in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he said looking into my face. Chewing on my lip I nodded my head as I removed myself from his lap. My eyes practically fell out their sockets when I saw the bulge in his pants. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, then stood up adjusting himself. I fixed my shirt, then ran my fingers through my hair.

Edward opened the door and Dr. Cooper came in.

"Jessica said you needed to talk to me," he advised and I practically growled. I knew she did that shit on purpose.

"No, I told Jessica to let you know I was taking a fifteen minute break," Edward replied running his fingers through his hair. Dr. Cooper looked over in my direction and I forced a smile on my face.

"Ms. Swan?"

"Hi, Dr. Cooper," I responded with a little wave.

"Is Nicholas all right?" he asked immediately.

"Yes, he's fine. I was just here visiting Edward," I replied. He looked at Edward then back at me. I saw the questioning look on his face.

"Are you feeling all right?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Oh, so this is a personal visit?" he asked.

"With all due respect, Frank, that's none of your business," Edward answered with a little anger dripping in his voice.

"It's just... she's only a child, Edward and…"

"…I'm not a child, Dr. Cooper and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't in the room."

"Bella, I was your pediatrician for chrissakes, I mean…"

"I'm a grown woman."

"You haven't even lived yet; I mean, what do you know about being a woman, you're only 21?" he continued as if he had some right to question me.

"What do I know about being a woman? Dr. Cooper, I am more of a woman than women twice my age. I gave up everything to raise my brother and sister and I walked away from it without a look back. I had to grow up overnight and make life decisions someone my age should never be forced to do but I did it! So don't you dare stand there and question any decision I make in MY life. What I do with Edward is none of your business or anyone else's," I snapped. Dr. Cooper looked surprised by my words and soon a smile formed on his face.

"You sound just like your mother," he admitted, and just like that I couldn't be angry anymore.

"…I'm sorry, Bella. I've just watched you grow up and was concerned," he continued.

"I appreciate you caring, but I know what I'm doing."

"I see that. Edward, you take care of her," Dr. Cooper said then he left Edward's office. I sat back against the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. Edward stood over me with his hands pushed into his pockets as he smiled down at me.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know why he was smiling at me.

"I was all ready to toss him out on his ass for talking to you like that and you just…you amaze me," he said. I smiled feeling my blush fill my cheeks. I was never one to bite my lip and I didn't start to do so until after my parents died, but every day I was starting to feel just a little closer to being myself again.

"He pissed me off," I replied. Edward sat down next to me and took my hand into his.

"I saw that."

"Do you think I'll always have to defend us being together?"

"The people who actually matter in our lives don't mind the age difference, do you?" he asked, and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Of course not," I replied.

"Neither do I, because in my eyes you are my equal, Bella. What other people think doesn't matter," he informed me. I smiled and cupped his face as I placed a kiss on his lips.

My cell phone started to ring and I noticed the ring tone as the one I set for the kids' school.

Quickly, I searched for my phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Ms. Swan?"

"This is she," I answered, my heart already pounding.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Nancy here at McKinley Christian Academy," she exclaimed, taking too long to tell me her reason for calling.

"Oh my god, what happened?" I said, already getting up from the couch and grabbing my purse.

"Nicholas suffered a severe asthma attack and his inhaler didn't seem to help so I called an ambulance," she replied and a little part of me died.

"Is he…what hospital?" I asked, while Edward asked me what was wrong. She told me what hospital they were taking him to and quickly hung the phone up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me. I was completely freaking out as I rushed out of his office.

"Bella," he called to me again but I didn't answer him. I had to get to Nicholas, he was completely terrified of hospitals and they sent him alone. He was alone; I was supposed to be there.

"Jessica, I'm leaving!" I heard Edward say from behind me.

"What about your appointments?"

"Cancel them or give them to Dr. Cooper, I have a family emergency, and you and I need to talk about your inability to deliver a message properly when I return..." he yelled, still behind me as I walked out of the clinic's doors and out into the parking lot. Frantically, I searched for my car keys in my purse but I couldn't find them anywhere.

"C'mon, well take my car," Edward said pulling his keys from his pocket. I looked up at him feeling the tears in my eyes. Quickly, he walked over to me and pulled me into his arms as I started to cry.

"He has to be okay, Edward, I can't lose him too," I cried into his chest. I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head.

"You won't lose him, you hear me?" he whispered into my hair. I nodded my head and tried to pull myself together. We climbed into his car and I told him what hospital Nicholas was heading to. Edward drove like a bat out of hell making sure that we arrived in record time.

He dropped me off in front of the door so that I could go right in while he looked for a parking spot. I ran inside and to the front desk.

"An ambulance brought in a little boy, Nicholas Swan," I said to the women. She looked at her computer and pressed some keys.

"Are you his guardian?"

"Yes, where is?" I asked. She directed me to where he was and I darted to the back in search of him.

"Nicky! Nicholas! Someone tell me where my brother is!" I yelled through the halls.

"Miss, can I help you?" a nurse asked stopping me in the hallway. I pushed my fingers into my hair and told her who I was looking for.

"Come with me," she said heading up the hall. We stopped outside of a room and I could see Nicholas lying in the bed through the little window. Quickly, I burst the doors open.

"What's wrong with him? Do something!" I yelled at the doctor in the room.

"Who are you?"

"I'm his sister, what's wrong with my brother?" I asked, looking at him with the mask on his face and an IV in his little arm.

"Let's talk out here."

"No, tell me now," I snapped. He escorted me out of the room and I instantly saw Edward coming up the hall.

"They won't tell me what's wrong with him," I told him on the brink of tears again.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked Edward.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, what's wrong with Nicholas?" he asked pulling me against his side.

"He suffered from a severe asthma attack. Does he take any medications at home?"

"Uh, he takes Volmax and Flovent," I said, remembering the names.

"Did he take the Volmax this morning? Sometimes if they miss taking a pill, the inhaler will not help if they have an asthma attack," he informed me.

"He takes it every morning," I replied, not understanding how this could have happened.

"Okay, we're going to take a chest X-ray to see what may be the problem. Right now we gave him some steroids to stop the inflammation of his lungs," he told me and I nodded my head.

"He'll be fine, Ms. Swan," he assured me. I nodded my head again and looked into the room.

"Can I go in to see him now?"

"Sure," he said. I looked up at Edward and he told me he was going to ask the doctor some more questions. I told him okay and walked into the room. I walked over next to Nicky's bed and looked down into his face. His eyes were open as he looked at me.

"The doctor said you were going to be all right," I told him. A tear fell from his eye and I whipped it away. He started to try and remove the mask but I stopped him.

"Leave it on, you need the oxygen."

"I'm sorry, Bella," his groggy voice said from behind the mask.

"For what? It's not your fault."

"I forgot…" he strained to say again. I was about to ask him what he was talking about and then I knew.

"You forgot to take your medicine this morning?" I asked and he nodded his head. I placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine, okay? I promise." I assured him. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Is Sophie here, she was crying," he said, and I could just imagine the hell she was causing in school right now.

"No, she's not here, but I could ask Edward to go and pick her up," I replied.

"He's here?" he asked with surprise.

"Yeah, he drove me here, he drove faster than those race cars, too," I stated and he laughed a little.

"Can I see him?" he asked and this surprised me. I nodded my head then walked out to let Edward know Nicholas wanted to see him. Edward got up from the chair in which he was sitting and came into the room.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Edward asked. Nicky gave a thumbs up and Edward smiled at him. I left the room so I could call Lauren and let her know I wasn't coming back. The moment I told her why, she started talking a mile a minute.

"He's fine, but he has to have a chest x-ray done and I won't be able to make it back to work," I informed her.

"Girl, don't you worry about this hell hole. You worry about Nicholas. I have everything under control here, call me and give me an update," she replied.

"Will do, thanks, Lauren."

"No problem, boss lady," she said and hung up. I watched Edward talking to Nicholas through the window, then I saw him give Nicky a hug. It filled my heart with so much joy I thought it might explode. Edward walked out of Nicky's room and approached me pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"I'll be back," he said and I'll admit I pouted.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"To pick up Sophie, or is that not the plan?" he asked, and I smiled at him. I gave him the school's address, and he placed a kiss on my lips before leaving to go pick her up. I called the school to let them know that Edward was coming to pick Sophie up, then I called Mrs. Weber to let her know she didn't have to. When I explained why, she promised she would be here in no more than an hour. I tried telling her she didn't have to come, but that fell on deaf ears.

Nicholas' doctor came over and let me know they were ready to perform the chest x-ray on him; I told him that Nicholas informed me he forgot to take his medicine.

"I figured as much, but we're going to do the x-ray just to make sure everything is all right," he informed me and I nodded my head. I relaxed Nicholas as best as I could when it was time to have the x-ray done.

After the procedure was over, they moved him to another room while they gave him some breathing treatments. I sat next to him while he sat up in the bed and colored a SpongeBob.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think if I died I would have been with mommy and daddy?" he asked.

"Don't say things like that, you didn't die and you're not going to any time soon," I told him. He put his crayon down and looked at me.

"You don't know that."

"And you don't know that you won't. Now please don't talk like that anymore, okay?" I asked. He nodded his head and picked his crayon back up to continue coloring. We sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"I think Mommy and Daddy would have been waiting with opened arms, but they knew it wasn't your time, so they saved you so that you could stay with Sophie and me," he looked at me with a huge smile.

"Yeah, I think so too," he replied. I smiled and sat back in my chair. Just then the door flew open and Sophie came running into the room.

"Nicky Mouse, you're okay!" she yelled running over to him. I smiled because the last time she called him Nicky Mouse, our parents were still alive. She climbed into the bed with him and they hugged each other. I turned around and looked at Edward who stood there with his hands in his pockets. I walked over to him and stopped once I was directly in front of him. Looking up at him, his eyes seemed to dazzle me more now.

"Thank you," I said with a small smile touching my lips.

"You're welcome," he replied brushing my bangs back from my eyes. We sat inside Nicholas' room as we waited for his doctor to come back in. Sophie refused to leave the bed even after the nurse tried to warn us that she couldn't be in the bed. Edward tossed around his doctor title yet again and told the nurse Sophie wasn't moving.

A knock sounded on the door and I told the person to come in, thinking it might have been the doctor. Instead it was Emily. Quickly, I jumped up.

"It was an accident, Emily, it could have happened anywhere. He forgot to take his medicine and had an asthma attack at school," I rambled, feeling like my world was about to fall apart.

"It was my fault, Ms. Emily, please don't make us leave Bella," Nicholas said, this only breaking my heart more.

"How did you find out he was here?" Edward asked standing up.

"It doesn't matter how I found out, the matter is I did and it wasn't Bella who called me. Who are you might I ask?" she inquired.

"Dr. Edward Cullen," he said holding his hand out to shake hers.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen, I've heard quite a bit about you," she said with a little smile.

"Likewise," he replied with no smile whatsoever.

"I just came to make sure he was all right and to find out what happened," she said looking back at me now.

"I would have called the moment we got home," I informed her.

"I'll put it down as an accident," she said, writing in that damn notepad I hated.

"It was an accident," Edward said, and I could hear the agitation in his voice. Emily nodded her head and looked over at the kids.

"Hello, Sophia," she said. Sophie waved with one hand while the other held Nicky's hand.

"Nicholas, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm okay now since my sisters are here," he answered. Emily nodded her head and made another note.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the hallway?" she asked. I nodded my head and told Sophie and Nicky I would be right back. Edward started to follow me out and I tried telling him he didn't have to follow me but he wasn't having it.

"Bella, I have to put this incident in the record and…"

"…why is the system so far down Bella's throat as if she's some unfit parent?" Edward asked cutting her off.

"We are only concerned about the wellbeing of those two children."

"I would believe that if I didn't get the feeling that someone wanted her to lose them," he snapped.

"Are you trying to imply something, Dr. Cullen?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't want to accuse an already corrupt system of being corrupt," he answered and this surprised me. He looked pissed off as he looked at Emily.

"I have always been on Bella's side and…"

"…then stop coming down on her as if she's some careless parent, that doesn't give a damn about those two kids in there. She cares more about those kids than some of the unfit women you let keep their children," he snapped cutting her off.

"Dr. Cullen…"

"…save it, you record this incident but know I won't let anyone take those two from her. So if I have to hire a lawyer for her I will, but whoever this person is calling you trying to sabotage her chances of gaining custody, you can tell them they have to get through me first," Edward told her, then he turned around and walked back into Nicholas' room.

It was at this moment I realized that I was in love with Edward Cullen.

"He's cares about the three of you very much," I heard Emily say, and I nodded my head a little speechless. She told me a few more things then left just as Angela and Mrs. Weber were coming up the hall. I saw the look on Mrs. Weber's face when she saw Emily. Instantly, she began jumping to my defense and so did Angela when she realized who Emily was.

They both came over to me giving me a hug and asking about Nicholas. I told them what the doctor told me and then we all walked into the room. Nicholas smiled when he saw Mrs. Weber and Angela.

I sat back down next to Edward and he took my hand into his kissing the back of it.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?"

"Snapping out there, it's just…" I placed my finger over his lips.

"Please don't apologize for that, I appreciated it more than I could ever tell you," I informed him with a smile. "…and thank you for talking to Jasper and finding out if there was anything he could do," I continued.

"I meant it, Bella. I won't let anyone take them from you."

"I know you won't, thank you," I told him, and despite the room full of people, I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

Once Nicholas was cleared to go home we all left. Allowing Nicholas to go home the same night, had a lot to do with a certain man tossing that doctor title around some more. He informed Nicholas' doctor, he would be staying with us for the night to assure that Nicholas was all right. Angela and Mrs. Weber went to pick up my car and said they would meet me at my house.

When we got home, I laughed seeing Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper all standing in the yard. We climbed out of the car and they each greeted Nicholas first asking him how he was doing. Esme held a container and turned to me.

"I made him brownies; he can have these, right?" she asked. I smiled nodding my head.

"Good, I also brought over dinner. I knew you wouldn't want to cook," she told me, pointing to the containers Jasper and Carlisle were holding.

"You really didn't have to, Esme," I said and she flagged me.

"That's what family is for sweetheart, now let's get these babies in the house and you off your feet," she said. I unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. I directed them to where the kitchen was and Edward carried Nicholas into the living room.

I sat down on the couch feeling completely whipped. Edward kneeled down in front me and began removing my shoes.

"Edward, you don't have to do that."

"I want to take care of you, now let me," he said. I smiled and leaned back against the couch. A moment later, Carlisle came into the living room with a glass of water and two aspirins.

"Are you allergic to aspirin?" he asked. I shook my head and he held them out to me.

"Take these, they'll get rid of the headache."

"How do you know I have a headache?" I asked

"Any person would have one after the day you've had, you just relax and we'll take care of everything, all right?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head. He started to walk away as I called to him.

"Thank you."

"No need in thanking family, Bella. It's what we're here for," he replied then walked out of the living room. I smiled and looked back at Edward.

"Told you, you'd never get rid of them," he said and I laughed. When Angela and Mrs. Weber arrived, Esme quickly hit it off with Mrs. Weber, especially when she found out Mrs. Weber was the one who had been helping me out the past year.

Nicholas and I were ordered not to move from the couch. Sophie just enjoyed being able to tell us both what to do and having everyone on her side. It was nice having a house full of people again, the laughter, the chatter and banter. It felt like home.

"Bella, Sophie said you are refurnishing all of your bedrooms," Alice said, coming into the living room. I looked over at Edward who was sitting next to me. He started shaking his head _no _for some reason. I looked back at Alice.

"Yeah, I am," I replied.

"If you love me you'll let me do it," she said, giving me those eyes again.

"Alice, I could never afford to pay you for…"

"…I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that. Now please, just say yes, you won't regret it," she said. I looked around the room and Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were shaking their heads _no_. When I looked back at Alice, she was still giving me those eyes. I couldn't tell her _no_.

"Okay."

"Yay! You won't regret this, Bella," she yelled, running from the living room and no doubt running upstairs.

"You're going to regret it," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Why? Is she horrible at it?"

"No, she's great, decorated our parents' entire first floor," he said.

"Then why will I regret it?" I asked looking at Jasper.

"Because, my darling, beautiful fiancée is a monster when it comes to stuff like this. She'll call you in the middle of the night with pattern ideas, pushing magazines at you to select what kind of furniture you want…"

"…in a nutshell she's going to drive you crazy," Carlisle finished cutting Jasper off. I started laughing because they sounded so serious.

We all sat there watching a movie and I don't know when I fell asleep but when I woke up, I was in the darkness of my room and in my bed. I went to get up and felt arms around me.

"They're asleep," I heard Edward say. I smiled into the night.

"They let you tuck them in?" I asked surprised.

"Yup, even let me say my prayers with them," he whispered against my ear.

"Sophie's nightlight?"

"On," he answered pulling me tighter against his body. I realized I wasn't in my clothes any more but a t-shirt.

"Don't worry, Angela changed your clothes. If I would have done it you'd be in your underwear," he told me as if he could hear my thoughts. I laughed, tracing my fingers over the hair on his arms.

"So, how did you end up in my bed?" I asked.

"I came to kiss you goodnight and you asked me to stay. If you want me to sleep downstairs, I will," he said and began moving. I held onto his arm and turned around in the bed so that I was facing him in the darkness.

"No, I want you to stay. I like being in your arms."

"Then in my arms you will stay," he replied, pulling me against him. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. Lying there in Edward's arms, I decided that I would finally begin to give my heart a break from all the pain I harbored.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Are you surprised about what Edward said to Emily? Who do you think is trying to prevent Bella from getting custody? Are you happy Bella admitted to herself that she loves him? _**

___And let me just say thank you all so much, I asked to get me close to 500 and you all got me to 500, it was completely amazing and why even though this weeks chapter was early (last chapter) I stayed up all night the night before to write this chapter so I could still post one for all of you today! Thank you all so much I appreciate it more than you know! _

_Please come and join us in my group! We talk about everything! _

_ groups/341685985888186/_

**__****_Leave me some love! I love hearing what all of you think! _**


	10. The Night I Became His

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**Surprise! **

**Enjoy everyone! **

* * *

**_The Night I Became His_**

**_Chapter 10_**

"Happy Sister Day!" Sophie and Nicholas yelled waking me from my sleep. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on them.

"Sister Day?" I asked confused.

"Angela said we should call it Sister Day instead of Mother's Day because you deserve a day, too," Sophie said playing with my hair. Now I understood perfectly.

"Is that why you two asked me to take you to see mom yesterday instead of today?" I asked, and they both nodded their heads. I had found it interesting that they asked to visit our mother's grave yesterday instead of on Mother's Day.

"Does that mean I have to tell you Happy Sister Day, too?" I asked Sophie with a smile. She started tapping her lip then shook her head.

"No, I don't do nearly as much as you do."

"Yeah, plus Sophie, you're not a grown up; it's only for grown-up sisters," Nicholas said making me laugh.

"Sister Day has rules?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"We're still working out all the kinks," Sophie answered making me laugh.

"This is from us, Bella," Nicholas said handing me a blue rectangular box. I looked at the box then up at the two of them.

"What is it?"

"You have to open it to find out, duh!" Sophie replied. I rolled my eyes taking the box from Nicky's hand and slowly opening it. Inside was silver heart-shaped locket. I ran my fingers over the design that was on the front.

"Look inside," Sophie said practically bouncing on the bed. Smiling, I opened the locket and inside were pictures of the three of us. On the left was a picture of me and Nicky and on the right one of Sophie and me.

"Do you like it?" Sophie asked.

"I love it, who helped the two of you do this?" I asked expecting them to say Angela.

"Edward and Angela; they took us to the jewelry store," Nicholas answered, then he turned the locket over and on the back was an engraving that read...

_Best Sister Ever_

I tried not to cry as I hugged and thanked both of them. They could never possibly know how much this meant to me. I placed it around my neck and told them I would wear it every day.  
I started to get up from the bed and Sophie and Nicky pushed me back down.

"Where are you going?" they both asked. I laughed looking between the two of them.

"The bathroom, if that's all right with the two of you," I replied laughing. They released me and I got up out of bed and went to use the bathroom. Quickly, I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I didn't know what they were up to, but it was very obvious Angela was behind it. I finished up in the bathroom then walked back to my bedroom.

"Do I get to know what the plan is for today?" I asked them as I came back into the room. They looked at each other as if they weren't allowed to tell me. Just then the doorbell rang and they both jumped off of the bed and ran out of my room.

"We'll get it!" they both yelled.

"Ask who it is first!" I yelled back, honestly already knowing it was Angela. I slipped my feet into my slippers and started heading downstairs. I stopped in the middle of the staircase as my eyes landed on Edward.

"No, we didn't tell her anything," Nicholas said, replying to a question Edward must have asked him.

"She's going to be so surprised," Sophie said holding Edward's hand as she bounced up and down with joy. Edward looked up at me then, as if he had felt me standing here. A grin exploded across his face.

"Morning, beautiful," he said, instantly making me blush. Sophie and Nicholas turned around looking up at me.

"Give her the flowers, Edward," Sophie nudged him. It was then I noticed the most beautiful bouquet of pink and white orchids in his hand. It didn't surprise me that he remembered what my favorite flowers were.

I remembered he was surprised by my choice, said he expected me to say roses. But I loved orchids, they were exotic and represented so much more than beauty.

Slowly, he started walking up the steps to me and I chewed on my lip as I admired how he looked in his casual clothing.

As much as I loved seeing him in a suit and tie, there was something about seeing him so casual that made me crazy.

"These are for you," he said handing me the flowers. Grinning, I accepted the flowers from him. I had only ever received flowers from one man my entire life and that was my father.

"Thank you. They're beautiful."

"They're okay in comparison. How did you sleep?"

"All right," I answered. One of his brows rose as he looked at me.

"Just all right?"

"I didn't have my favorite snuggle body," I replied with a smirk, and a grin spread across his face. The night he stayed was the best sleep I've had in years. Some nights he would stay long enough for me to fall asleep, but last night he didn't.

I was devastated he hadn't stayed until I fell asleep last night, but I didn't question him. Edward stepped up another step so that he was closer to me. Even on a lower step he was still taller than me. He lowered his head closer to mine.

"Tonight, I'll hold you until you fall asleep," he whispered. I nodded my head unable to look away from him. His scent consumed me as I observed him watch my mouth. I licked my lips automatically and he groaned in response.

"Oh, will you just kiss her already so we can get out of here," I heard Angela say. Before I could look over Edward's shoulder to glance at her, he gripped my chin between his index finger and thumb.

Then slowly, he lowered his head toward me until our lips touched. It was a soft, simple kiss and yet I felt my body melt against him. He pulled my lip into his mouth, nibbling gently. All too soon he released me and groaned my disappointment.

"Later," he informed me. I nodded my head as I pulled my lip in between my teeth. When he stepped to the side, I blushed fiercely at the audience we apparently had. Angela, Alice, Esme and Mrs. Weber, who by the way, wanted me to start calling her Kathleen, all stood at the bottom of the stairs wearing smiles and sundresses.

"What are all of you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see them all standing in my foyer.

"We're having breakfast and a spa day," Alice chirped extremely chipper.

"A Spa day?"

"Yes, now can you go get dressed," Angela said with a smile on her face.

"Who's going to watch the kids, I mean I…"

"…I'm watching them," Edward said cutting me off. I looked at him totally dumbstruck. Was he seriously offering to watch Sophie and Nicholas?

"Edward, you don't have to."

"I want to, and they seem to like the idea," Edward said, pointing to both a smiling Sophie and Nicky. It was all an appealing idea, but Angela and Alice were treating their mothers to breakfast and a spa day. I felt like I was a charity case, I had no mother so they wanted to drag me along. Of course, I knew that wasn't how they felt, but it didn't change how I felt.

"I don't want to impose on the two of you taking your moms out for Mother's Day and…"

"…Isabella Marie Swan, if you do not take your little tail up those stairs and get dressed, I'll take you over my knee. Now stop talking foolishness. Esme and I would like to spend today with all of our daughters," Mrs. Weber said. I couldn't resist laughing because the last person to call me by my full name was my father.

Normally, I would have tried to come up with more excuses why I shouldn't go, why I needed to be here to take care of Sophie and Nicky, especially today of all days, but I had no excuse.

Sophie and Nicholas looked really excited at the idea of Edward watching them, while Angela and Alice looked like they were not taking _no _for an answer.

"I guess I'll go get dressed then," I replied, and they all cheered as if they just succeeded a victory. I guess in some way they had done just that. I went back upstairs and picked out a beautiful sundress, since it appeared that was the theme.

"Ella, can you promise us something?" Sophie asked, coming into my room as I brushed my hair. I put my brush down and turned to see both her and Nicky standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, sure," I answered wondering what they wanted me to promise them.

"Can you have fun today," she said twisting her hair around her finger.

"Um sure."

"No, we mean it, Bella. You always make sure we have fun, so we want you to have fun," Nicholas told me. I smiled at the two of them. I hated that they were worried about me. They were six, well, seven I guess I should say since their birthday was next month.

I knew I had to grow up fast after the night of our parents' death, but sometimes I forgot they did, too. They heard things a child should never have to hear and it was my job to make sure they never witnessed anything like it again.

"I promise to have so much fun, I'll be smiling for months," I told them. They smiled at me then exited the room. I slipped some sandals on, grabbed my purse and headed back downstairs. I went to talk with Edward before I left. I still felt a little odd leaving him here with them. I found him in the kitchen cooking pancakes while wearing my floral apron.

I might have been only twenty-one, but I was well aware how amazing it was that Edward was a doctor, Mr. Fix It and somewhat of a cook. I had yet to notice one flaw about the man, well other than the baggage known as his ex-wife.

"You look really cute wearing my apron," I said as I watched him. He turned around with that sexy grin on his face.

"You're a comedian now?"

"I don't know, do you like comedians?"

"I like you," he replied with a grin, and for some reason that made me sad. I didn't just want him to like me…I wanted him to…love me. I had never wanted another person's love so much in my life. The thought terrified me. I was still dealing with my own feelings. I ran my fingers through my hair, inhaling a shaky breath.

"We're about to leave. If you need anything just give me a call, and make sure Nicholas takes his medicine with breakfast and…"

"…Bella, relax, okay? They are in great hands, I promise you," he said cutting me off as he took the frying pan off the stove. I nodded my head and started chewing on my lip again. I hadn't noticed he walked over to me until he lifted my face to look at him.

"If you're really uncomfortable with me watching them I could…"

"…No, it's great that you're watching them and they are both so excited about it."

"Then, what's bothering you?" he asked me. I shook my head not wanting to discuss it. I couldn't admit my feelings to him, not yet.

"Bella…" he called to me.

"I'm fine really," I half lied. He cupped my face in his hand then placed a soft kiss on my lips. I moaned falling into the kiss. Surrendering to him in every way I told myself I shouldn't have.

"Hey, love birds, you can do all that later. We have to go," I heard Angela say from behind me. I smiled against Edward's lips. He gave me another quick peck on my lips and then I told the kids goodbye.

I wasn't sure where we were having breakfast but it didn't really matter to me. What surprised me was the limo waiting outside of my house. I looked at all four of the faces smiling back at me.

"A limo?"

"Yeah, a gift from the men in our lives," Esme said taking my hand in hers. The driver opened the door for the five of us and we all climbed in. I had only been in a limo, three times in my entire life. The first time was my parents' wedding day; my mom made me her maid of honor. The second time was when I went on prom and I didn't want to think about the last time since it was my parents' funeral.

Inhaling a deep breath, I turned to look at Mrs. Weber and Esme realizing I never told them Happy Mother's Day.

"Happy Mother's Day, Esme."

"Thank you sweetheart, and thank you so much for those edible arrangements; they were beautiful," she replied.

"And Mrs. Weber…"

"Kathleen…" she corrected and I laughed. I had called the woman Mrs. Weber almost my entire life, so trying to change that habit now was difficult.

"Kathleen, Happy Mother's Day to you, too," I said with a smile.

"Thank you dear, and thank you for the edible arrangements as well," she said. I felt like edible arrangements weren't enough for Esme and especially not for Mrs…I mean Kathleen. They both had no idea what their help meant to me.

"Happy Sister Day," Alice said bouncing up and down as she handed me a little black box. Smiling, I looked from the box to her.

"Not you, too?"

"Of course, you deserve to be catered to today just as much as our mothers," Alice said pushing the little rectangular box my way.

"Alice, I thought we agreed to wait until we were at the restaurant to give her, her gifts. I told you she doesn't accept gifts like normal people," Angela said making everyone in the car laugh.

"I know but I just couldn't wait anymore," Alice replied with a grin. I took the box from her hand and with everyone watching me, I slowly opened it. Inside was a gorgeous silver tennis bracelet.

"It's from all of us in the Cullen family," Alice said with a smile on her voice. I couldn't help wondering if that included Edward, too.

"Alice, I can't take this…" I said trying to hand the box back to her.

"Oh yes you will, and you will wear it, love it and tell everyone your new family gave it to you," Esme replied, and my cheeks heated immediately from my blush.

"This is too much…"

"No, it's not, and you are just lucky Edward and Angela warned me not to get too crazy or you would have the necklace to match it," Alice replied making me laugh.

"It looks just like the one my mom gave me on my sixteenth birthday," I said running my fingers over it.

"Kathleen told me that you sold yours after your parents died because you needed money and didn't have access to your parents' finances," Esme said, and I looked up at her then Mrs. Weber. The moment the limo stopped at a light, I hugged them both.

"Now, I feel like mine won't be nearly as good…" Angela said.

"Yeah, right, yours is much better," Alice informed her. I turned to Angela and she smiled at me

"Close your eyes," she told me.

"Okay," I replied shutting my eyes. I heard some commotion then Angela told me to open my eyes. When I did, the painting my mother painted of her and me sat there looking back at me. Only this time it was framed with something engraved into the wooden frame. Leaning in I read the inscription.

_There is no stronger bond than the one between mother and daughter_

The tears fell from my eyes before I could ever prevent them.

"Mom and I had the painting preserved or whatever the guy called it, you know so that it wouldn't fade throughout the years," Angela said. I hugged my best friend thanking her, and then hugged Mrs. Weber again. I didn't have the slightest idea what I did to have them in my life, but I prayed the universe would allow them to stay.

We arrived outside of a little restaurant and were quickly seated when we went inside. The waiter came over and took our drink orders then walked away.

"Mom, did Emmett call you to wish a Happy Mother's Day?" Alice asked. I watched as a sad look passed on Esme's face.

"Not yet," she answered and Alice looked pissed.

"You would think after five years he would have swallowed his damn pride!" Alice snapped pulling her cell phone out.

"Alice, please don't."

"It's Mother's Day, mom, and last I checked you were his mother," Alice replied. I felt like I was intruding on something in which I shouldn't have been a part.

"Do all of you think it's fair my brother has held the same grudge for the past five years?" Alice asked us.

"Alice, they don't even know what happened," Esme replied before any of us could respond.

"Fine. I'll fill them in. We're all family now. My jackass of an older brother…" Alice began.

"Mary Alice," Esme said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, my older brother, Emmett is this big shot sports agent, and five years ago he met this tall, blonde, beautiful, gold-digging skank of a bitch…"

"Alice, I am not warning you again," Esme said cutting her off. Alice inhaled a deep breath.

"Sorry, I just still don't trust her," Alice said and Esme nodded her head. "He met Rosalie. They dated a few weeks, then showed up to my parents' house for Christmas and revealed that they got married. We had never met this woman before that night, and she somehow dug her nails so deep into my brother that he forgot how to think clearly," Alice continued.

"…Emmett looked so happy that we tried to give it all the benefit of the doubt, but then later that night I caught her coming onto Edward in the kitchen. She was hitting on him, talking about Emmett didn't have to know. Edward lost it and naturally he went to go tell Emmett, only Emmett didn't believe him. Called him a jealous bastard that he found love and that Edward was stuck with the devil's spawn…" Alice continued. I knew without having to ask she was referring to Carmen. I knew that Edward and Carmen had dated years before they were married.

The waiter came over placing our drinks on the table and then took our breakfast order. After he walked away, Alice continued as if we were never interrupted.

"Edward and Emmett got into this huge argument, and Rose lied claiming Edward had come on to her. I snapped, calling her some names and then Emmett lashed out at me. Everything got so ugly that night. Emmett and Edward were like best friends, and that night I watched my brothers' friendship and brotherhood end over a lying skank. Emmett punched Edward that night as if he wasn't his brother," Alice said and I could tell the memory was replaying in her head.

"…my father broke the fight up and tried to get everyone to talk. When Edward and I explained what happened again, Rose called us liars, and then told Emmett that we had attacked her in the kitchen and called her names, and that we told her she didn't deserve to be a Cullen and that we would make sure their marriage was annulled."

"Emmett believed her, as if he hadn't known his own brother and sister his entire life. When I tried to point out to him that Edward and Alice would have never done anything like that he lashed out at me. Carlisle was furious and put him out. We didn't hear from Emmett for an entire year after that, and then one day he called and told me I was a grandmother. I was so happy, I couldn't even begin to explain the joy I felt. I asked to come out and see him, but _she _said she didn't want me anywhere near her home if I couldn't accept her as my daughter-in-law. So, twice a year Emmett flies out with my grandchildren, Emmett junior and Amelia," Esme said continuing the story.

I could see the pain on her face and it made me want to go find Emmett and his wife Rose and give them the ass kicking they both deserved.

"Are you telling me to this very day, Emmett is still upset about what happened that night?" Mrs. Weber asked.

"Yes, because Rose still denies it and Edward and I still swear by it," Alice answered.

"Life is too short to still hold a silly grudge like that," I said. No one was promised a tomorrow, and I couldn't help thinking about how foolish Emmett would feel if his parents were gone tomorrow.

"Give me their address and I'll go kick his wife's ass for you," Angela replied and Mrs. Weber slapped her arm.

"Language, Angela," Mrs. Weber warned.

"I meant butt," Angela corrected making me shake my head.

"No, everything will work its way out someday. I just have to keep praying that Emmett will come around," Esme said. Alice shook her head obviously not seeing it the same way as her mother.

"Maybe we were wrong and she really does love your brother. They've been married this long," Esme said drinking from her glass.

"Maybe she does, but I'm not wrong about what I saw that night and Edward isn't lying about what she did either. I refuse to apologize when we aren't the ones who did anything wrong," Alice replied.

"Okay, enough with the heavy, we're ruining the day with this sour story," Esme said with a forced smile.

"Neither of you are ruining the day," Mrs. Weber told them.

"Yeah, we're family now right?" I asked tossing their words back in their face. They both smiled at me and that was the end of the conversation about Emmett and his wife Rose.

Breakfast was great as we joked about everything we could possibly think of. Mrs. Weber began telling us stories about my mom that I never knew. It made me feel closer to her. As I listened to her tell us a story about this one time she and my mom went out for a girls' night, my phone vibrated in my purse.

I pulled it out and saw it was a text message from Edward.

**_Is it pathetic that I miss you already? ~ E_**

**_No, I miss you, too. Are Sophie and Nicky behaving? ~B_**

**_Of course. Have I told you how much I love these kids, they showed me how to mattress surf down the stairs. Can't believe I never did that when I was a kid. ~ E_**

**_OMG! Edward you didn't! ~B_**

**_LOL, no we didn't but I had you going for a second, didn't I? ~E_**

**_That was not funny. ~ B_**

**_The kids think it was funny. ~E_**

**_All three of you suck. ~B_**

**_LOL, My mother isn't telling any stories about me as a kid, is she? ~ E_**

**_No, but she did show me a naked picture of you as a baby. You had the cutest little butt. ~ B_**

I had to hold in my laughter from the lie I told. I waited for his response and was surprised when Esme said Edward was calling her.

"Hello? No, I didn't show Bella any naked pictures of you as a baby. I will most certainly not embarrass you by telling her how cute your little bottom was when you snatched your diaper off and ran around the house," Esme said and we all laughed at the table. I wasn't sure what his reply was, but she started laughing and then hung up the phone.

"You told him I showed you a naked baby picture?" Esme asked me.

"I was just teasing him, I didn't think he would call you," I replied laughing. Then my phone vibrated in my hand. I saw it was another message from Edward.

**_Very funny, Ms. Swan, you'll pay for that! ~ E_**

**_Promise? ~ B_**

**_Just wait until I get you alone. ~E_**

**_I look forward to it. ~B_**

When I looked up from my phone everyone was smiling at me. I didn't have the nerve to ask why since I saw that creepy look on Angela's face. That look always meant she was about to say something that was going to embarrass the hell out of me. My phone vibrated and I assumed it was another text from Edward only to see it was a text from Angela.

**_You are blushing so hard, it looks like someone colored you with a red crayon. ~ Ang_**

I couldn't resist laughing out loud. After breakfast we left for the Spa. The minute we pulled up outside of the building, I shook my head knowing how expensive this place was.

"There is no way I am letting you all pay for me," I said as we got out of the car. They argued me down at the restaurant about the bill, but I was not about to let them kick out hundreds of dollars at a spa for me.

"We're not paying for you, Edward already did," Alice said walking into the building. I stood there flabbergasted. Edward paid for me?

"Don't look so surprised, Bella. Edward was behind this entire idea of taking you out to be pampered," Angela told me nudging my shoulder.

"Yes, my son is rather smitten with you, dear. I've never seen him like this," Esme added. I started chewing on my lip as we went inside to be pampered. Edward was smitten with me? I wasn't sure exactly what that meant but I liked it.

Alice gave her name and they instructed us to go straight back. We all changed in to the softest, comfiest white robes and were escorted to where we were getting our massages. I had never experienced a massage before, at least not by a professional. My ex...Tyler, would give me massages hoping it would get him in my panties faster.

After the massages, we were treated to manicures and pedicures. Our feet were soaking in warm water while our hands were being massaged.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I sat up and looked around until my eyes landed on my old college roommate, Kate Borelli. The last time I saw her was the night I packed up and left for the airport to come home.

"Kate," I said, not sure what else she wanted me to say to her. She started walking over to me smiling as if we only seen each other yesterday.

"How have you been?"

"I've been all right I…"

"Alice?" Kate said cutting me off. Alice looked at her for a second.

"Kate?"

"Wow, what are the chances of seeing you both at the same time," Kate said with a little laugh.

"How do you know Bella?" Alice asked.

"She used to be my college roommate. How do you know her?" Kate asked back. Was it such a shocking thing that I knew people?

"So, you were one of the friends that acted like Bella fell off the face of the earth after her parents died?" Angela asked, and I could tell by the look on her face that if she could get out of her chair she would have slapped Kate.

"I tried contacting her," Kate replied, and then she turned and looked at me. "I tried calling you, Bella but…"

"…I changed my number after Tyler broke up with me sending a "Dear Jane" letter," I replied, cutting her off.

"What are you doing here, Kate?" Alice asked her.

"I'm here with my mother, for Mother's Day much like you, Alice, is that a crime?" Kate replied. I was starting to become curious as to how in the hell they knew each other.

"Happy Mother's Day, by the way, Esme," Kate said speaking to Esme now.

"How do you two know each other?" I asked them, and Alice inhaled a deep breath just as Kate replied.

"Her brother Edward is married to my cousin."

"Bella's, Edward?" Mrs. Weber said obviously feeling lost.

"Bella's, Edward?" Kate said, repeating the question with a different tone in her voice, as she looked at me.

"Does Carmen…"

"Doesn't matter, they're getting a divorce," Alice said irritation dripping from her voice.

"I heard that, but you know Carmen. She's denying it until she's blue in the face," Kate replied and this made me uneasy.

"Well, it's true and will be official by next month," Esme said, finally speaking to Kate. Next month? I didn't know anything about this. Would it really be over next month?

"Kate, they said our room was ready," spoke an older woman, walking up behind Kate. She smiled at all of us, that was until her eyes landed on Esme and Alice.

"Oh well, isn't it a small world," she said with a forced smile.

"Too damn small," Angela replied sitting back in her chair. Esme didn't even acknowledge that Kate's mother spoke. It felt extremely intense as they stood there.

I was still completely dumbstruck that my old college roommate's cousin was Edward's soon to be ex-wife. I felt like I was a part of some freaky six-degrees-of-separation experiment.

"Bella, I would really like to catch up with you," Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Um, yeah sure," I said giving her my number.

After she and her mother walked away, Alice and Angela both said, "Don't go out with her," I laughed shaking my head.

"Why not?"

"I don't trust her," they both replied like twins again. I could understand that she was Carmen's cousin, after all. There was nothing stopping her from running and telling Carmen about me. It made me nervous, thinking about how much trouble it could cause Edward in the divorce.

"Bella, you have nothing to worry about. Even if she was here as one of Carmen's little minions, she can't stop the divorce," Esme informed me.

"Thankfully, Jasper explained that the Judge will be practically forcing her to sign those divorce papers next month," Alice said.

"I wish I could see her head spinning when she got that news," Esme replied and she and Alice shared a laugh. Mrs. Weber asked about Edward still being married and Esme quickly washed away her concern.

She pretty much told them everything without actually telling them anything. They had no idea exactly what Carmen had done to Edward, but they got the idea that she was bad news.

After the spa we went to see a musical Esme highly recommended. It was with a small production company but it was amazing. I hadn't watched a musical since my mother died. I even stopped watching the show Glee because I didn't have my mother to discuss it with anymore.

After the musical we had an early dinner. When dinner was over I thanked them for letting me join them today. It was the most fun I could remember having in a long time.

When I arrived home, I found Edward and the kids in the living room watching a movie. They were already in their pajamas, which in itself was a miracle. I honestly expected them to give Edward a hard time. I placed the painting next to the side table in the foyer along with my purse and walked into the living room.

Edward looked away from the television first, as if he knew I was standing here. He gave me that infectious grin and I couldn't resist smiling back.

"Hey," I breathed, honestly not sure what else to say to him. Sophie and Nicholas turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Did you have fun, Ella?" Sophie asked me.

"Yeah, I had a blast."

"Good, we had fun, too. Edward's funny," Nicholas said, and I smiled up at Edward who was grinning at me.

"I hope the two of you were on your best behavior," I said looking at the two of them.

"Of course we were, Ella."

"Yeah, we didn't even fight today," Nicholas added. I looked up at Edward with an eyebrow raised. I found that hard to believe. Sophie and Nicholas fought about everything.

"Best behavior," Edward confirmed and I knew the surprise was evident on my face. They started telling me everything they had done with Edward today. Nicholas was excited about some breathing exercise Edward showed him.

"He said if I do it every day, I could play basketball next year." Nicholas was bouncing excitedly. I smiled knowing how much he wanted to play sports and hated that his asthma was preventing him.

I think what really surprised me the most was Sophie and Nicky asking if Edward could babysit them again. I guess I didn't expect them to take it as well as they did. It made me both nervous and overjoyed about this. Nervous, because some part of me feared Edward walking away. I was overjoyed because his appearance wasn't just bringing smiles to my face but theirs as well.

Edward invited me to sit down next to him as we finished watching the movie. I wasn't even sure what movie it was, but it didn't matter. Sophie and Nicholas fell asleep while lying across the floor as we watched the movie.

Together, Edward and I took them upstairs to bed and tucked them in. I turned Sophie's night light on and Edward slowly closed the door behind us. It was weird how natural it felt to be putting them to bed with him.

We stood in the hallway a little awkwardly. Neither of us sure what we should do next. Edward took my hand into his and I looked up at him.

"Did you enjoy your day off?" he asked, and I smiled because it just occurred to me exactly what today was.

"Yes, it was nice."

"Good, you deserved it."

"Thank you," I sort of whispered as I looked down at our joined hands. He lifted my face to look up into those eyes again. His eyes always said so much without him having to say one word. The only issue I could see is, if I was seeing what I wanted to see or what was really there.

"I haven't given you my gift yet," he said and I looked puzzled now.

"I thought watching the kids, and you paying for the spa, was my gift from you, and what about the flowers?"

"I watched the kids because I wanted to, paying for your day at the spa was my way of taking care of you and the flowers were…well, because I saw them and thought of you," he answered. My cheeks flushed. He was entirely too perfect. I mean who said things like that, without the motives of getting into the other's pants.

Edward and I never went past kissing, and that was because he wanted to wait until all his ties to Carmen were officially severed. I'll admit that was one of the reasons I wanted their divorce to be over.

"So, what's my gift?" I asked breathlessly. Still holding my hand, he guided me into my bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and I began to get anxious of what was coming next. Were we about to move past kissing?

He sat down next to me and pulled a little box from his pocket. It was about the size of a ring box but slightly bigger.

"Edward…" I began nervously not even sure what I was about to say. I wasn't sure what I was expecting to be inside of the box, but because of the size of the box, I was confident it wasn't a ring.

But of course, it wasn't a ring, why would it have been a ring? He was still married, and we were…we were in limbo. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful pair of earrings I've ever seen in my life. They were a pair of pink and white gold, diamond floral earrings. I traced my fingers over them astounded by how beautiful they were.

"Edward, these are beautiful."

"I remembered you telling me you had a little earring fetish," he whispered as he pulled them out of the box. He motioned to my ears and I nodded my head. Gently, he removed the earrings I was already wearing and placed in the new ones. His fingers traced over my earlobe then down my neck.

I stood up and walked to my mirror to see the earrings in my ears. I grinned at how perfectly they looked hanging from my ears. I watched in the mirror as Edward came up behind me. His arms wrapped around my waist as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Do you like them?"

"I love them, Edward. I…you didn't have to do this," I told him looking at his reflection. He pushed my hair off my shoulder revealing more of my neck.

"When will you realize everything I do for you is not because I _have_ to but because I _want_ to," he informed me. I fell back against his chest allowing him to hold me tighter.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Why you, what?"

"Why do you want to do all of these things for me? You could have anyone you want. Especially someone with less baggage," I replied. He turned me around so that I was facing him. The look on his face was so serious as he looked at me.

"I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you and then there was just no turning back," he told me, cupping my face in his hand.

"From that very first day I met you, I knew that there was no way I could walk away from you. So I came into the coffee shop every day; now we have more than just that coffee shop. Now, I want to be more for you, do more for you. I wasn't looking for anyone. I was more like trying to avoid everyone. Then, as if someone knew I needed you, there you were. I've never wanted anyone the way I want you," he continued. If anyone ever said you couldn't become breathless from a person's words, they lied.

I had no idea how to respond to him, what to say to him. So instead, I rose up on my toes, fisted his hair in my hand and kissed him in the most passionate way I could.

I felt one of his arms tighten around me, while his hand cupped the back of my neck deepening our kiss. Quickly, I started pulling at his shirt, slipping my hand under it to feel his flesh. I wanted him so badly it hurt.

In one swift motion, he picked me up and I was in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kiss never broke.

I felt the softness of my mattress under me when he lowered me to the bed. Hovering over me, his hands traveled up the length of my body, balling my dress in his hands as I cradled him between my legs.

He pressed into me and I moaned feeling his erection. It was the most sinfully delicious thing I've ever felt in my life.

"I have to touch you, Bella."

"Please," I moaned running my fingers through his hair. He started placing kisses on my neck, just as I felt one of his hands slip under my dress. His strong hand gripped the back of my thigh as he hitched it over his hip.

I thought I was going combust as his tongue swirled over that little spot under my ear. I lifted my hips from the bed pressing myself harder against him. He growled against my ear.

"Edward, please…" I begged not even sure what I was begging for. His lips lifted from my neck and he looked down into my face. I knew he was thinking about his promise to pursue nothing physical between us until I was officially his and he was officially mine, but I was already his.

He didn't speak as I felt his hand round from the back of my thigh to my inner thigh. His eyes didn't leave mine as his hand traveled up between my thighs until they brushed against my hot middle. I moaned biting down on my lip.

"What do you want, Bella?" he asked, and I didn't know what he wanted me to say, so I said the truth.

"You."

"Where do you want me, here?" he asked just as his finger pressed against my sensitive pearl. A whimper left my lips because I was unable to say anything else.

"Lift," he instructed. I did as told and he slipped my underwear down my legs. My breathing was already starting to increase, anticipation eating me alive. I could feel his fingers ghosting over where I wanted him, where I needed him.

Then the flesh of his fingers met the flesh of my folds. I could have fallen over this cliff from his touch alone.

"Fuck, you're so wet, warm…" he whispered pressing his forehead against mine. Gradually he inserted a finger inside of me and my nails dug into his arm. Gently, his finger moved in and out of me as our breathing mixed together.

When he inserted another finger, my hips lifted from the bed for more. His fingers stirred inside of me, over and over again, coaxing me to give myself to him. Only he didn't understand I was _his_.

"You feel better than I've ever imagined, around my fingers, Isabella," he whispered as his fingers began to move a little faster inside of me. I wasn't going to last much longer, I could feel myself getting ready to fall apart.

Edward cupped my sex in his hand, pressing against my clit and I cried out from the feeling of sheer pleasure that shot through my body, I wanted to hold on to the release I knew was coming, I wanted to hold on to this moment. His fingers pressed against my flesh inside of me and it caused the wildest sensation I've ever felt.

Then once again, my body took control as my hips moved and rocked against his hand. My moans growing louder the deeper I felt his fingers go. My stomach knotted, my back arched from the bed and I locked one of my legs around him.

I was no fool. I knew what an orgasm was. Even gave myself some, but this, this was nothing like what I've ever experienced. My entire body convulsed around his fingers. The moan of pleasure that ripped from my throat could have woken the dead.

Edward must have agreed because his mouth was on mine, muffling my whimpers. His fingers still pumping, curling and teasing inside of me. His hand pressed against my clit, rotating in such a seductive way my hips couldn't resist but to follow him.

"Cum for me, Isabella," he whispered against my lips and like that, I was a goner. I felt like my entire body split in two as I came with an explosive desire I saw stars.

Slowly, his fingers still moved inside of me as I started to come down from my high. His mouth placed hot kisses over my lips, jaw and neck.

"That was the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen," he whispered against my ear. I couldn't talk and I was really hoping he wasn't expecting me to. I felt his fingers slip from my body and I whimpered in disappointment.

"We'll do this again very soon, mi amor, but you have work in the morning," he reminded me, his fingers brushing over my face. I wanted to tell him to screw work, but I knew he was right.

"Get ready for bed, and I'll go clean up downstairs."

"You're not leaving are you?" I asked. I knew I was pouting but I didn't care. He smiled down at me.

"No, if I remember correctly, I promised to hold you tonight," I said. I blushed as he got up from the bed. Then I saw it, the tent that had pitched in his pants. My breathing increased looking at it.

"Edward, what about you?" I asked knowing that had to be painful. Tyler used to complain about me leaving him that way, but I didn't care. It was different with Edward; I _wanted _to please him, too.

"I'll be fine, go get ready for bed," he instructed, placing a kiss on the top of my head. I watched him leave my bedroom and I crawled out of my bed. My legs felt weak as I tried walking to the bathroom. There was no way I could stand up in the shower. I decided to just take one in the morning. I dressed in a tank and a pair of shorts and climbed back into bed.

Edward came into the room a few moments later. It appeared his _problem_ was gone and I wondered how he had gotten rid of it. The idea of him using the downstairs bathroom to jerk off actually turned me on.

He climbed into the bed and cut off the lamp. He pulled me against his body and I turned so that my head was on his chest. I placed my hand near his heart as I looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"For what, the earrings or the…"

"…all of it," I said cutting him off with a smile on my face. He laughed and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You are very welcome," he whispered against my mouth. I placed my head on his chest and he held me tightly in his arms. I wanted nothing more than to sleep wrapped in his arms all night long.

That was the night I became his.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy that citrus? What do you have to say about Emmett? Are you more in love with Edward too?_**

**_All pictures related to this chapter and story will be available in my facebook group. You can find the link on my Fanfic profile page._**

**_Review, review, review and you all may end up with next chapter early *wink wink*_**

**__****_Leave me some love! I love hearing what all of you think! _**


	11. Too Good To Be True

_**Rated M/ Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing but the plot and some of the personality traits the characters may have.

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

**_Too good to be true_**

**_Chapter 11_**

_...looking at him in my rearview mirror I pulled off now understanding the phrase, too good to be true._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_Hours Earlier_

You would think just because you have the day off from work, it would mean you get to sleep in, right?

Wrong!

At least according to one, Mary Alice Cullen. She wanted me up at the asscrack of dawn to go shopping. Grant it, we did have a lot to do before Sophie and Nicky's birthday, but it was too early to shop. Sophie and Nicky seemed to be enjoying camping in their tent in the living room the past four nights with Edward and me, but I knew they were dying to see what their new rooms looked like.

Honestly, I couldn't blame them, I missed my bed. Alice had also started on my bedroom and I had no idea what it looked like in there. I was told Edward was here to make sure none of us went sneaking to take a peek.

Like I really cared _why_ he was here, I was just happy I had an excuse to have him stay the past few nights.

Alice had been working in overdrive to have their rooms ready by their birthday. She had done almost everything without having to involve me and I was enjoying that until it was time to go pick out furniture.

Since I wanted it to be a surprise for Sophie and Nicky, she couldn't ask them. This only meant I had to go with her. I climbed out of the tent Sophie and I shared just as I saw the top of Edward's head pop out of the one he and Nicholas slept in.

I smiled as I stepped over him and headed for the bathroom. I took a quick shower then dressed in a pair of navy blue, skinny jeans, a dark floral blouse and a pair of black sandals. We might have only been going shopping, but it was so rare when I was able to dress in something other than my plain clothes for work.

I ran my fingers through my hair then pulled it up into a messy ponytail. I put on the earrings Edward gave me and then exited the bathroom. Quickly, I was pulled from the bathroom and kissed on my lips. I laughed against Edward's mouth as he kissed me.

"You scared the hell out of me," I mumbled against his mouth. He laughed nibbling on my lower lip.

"Why? Who else do you have snatching you out bathrooms and devouring this succulent mouth of yours?" he asked.

"I don't know, you could have been Ryan Gosling," I teased. He stopped kissing me and looked down into my face.

"You would rather have him kissing you?"

"I don't know, but I know I am not completely against the idea," I joked and he growled, gripping my ass in his hand and pressing us both against the wall.

"You are not funny!"

"I think I'm very funny, not my fault you don't have a sense of humor."

"What? Are you trying for your own stand-up show?"

"Maybe. You think I have what it takes?" I asked with a grin, as I looked up into those hypnotizing eyes. He placed a kiss on my forehead.

"You could just stand on the stage and make a killing," he replied.

"Are you suggesting I strip, Dr. Cullen?"

"What? No! These clothes better not ever come off for any man but me, Isabella Swan," he ordered and I laughed.

"Hmm, they won't be coming off for you until I'm officially yours, isn't that right?" I asked teasingly, but the playfulness fell from his eyes. Shutting my eyes I called myself an idiot for taking that too far.

I knew he was going to worry that I was questioning when his divorce would be final, but I honestly wasn't. I trusted him, and knew he was doing everything he could to make it happen as soon as possible.

"Just two more weeks…"

"I know, Edward, I trust you…" I said placing my finger against his lips. I hated waiting for his divorce. I felt like some homewrecker, even though I knew their marriage was over way before I came into the picture.

"I don't want you to think I am stringing you along."

"I don't think that," I informed him as I pushed my manicured nails into his hair. His eyes closed as I started to scratch his scalp. I knew this relaxed him when he started to stress and overthink everything.

"I want you-I want this-and I want this with you and only you," he expressed to me. I tugged on his hair gently to get his attention. When he looked up at me, that piercing look was in his eyes. Whenever he looked at me like that, I was liable to forget my name.

"I believe you," I said, surprised at how truthful my words were. He leaned down placing another kiss on my lips, this one slightly more passionate than the one before.

Together we walked into the kitchen and I started to make them breakfast. As I cracked the eggs in the bowl, I watched Edward crack his back and groan.

"You know, you don't have to stay here every night and sleep on the floor with us," I reminded him as I started to mix the eggs in the bowl.

"It's my sister that has put the three of you out of your rooms, and I have to make sure you don't go peeking into your room," he said sitting down at the kitchen island.

"Is that the only reason you've spent the night the last four nights?" I asked with a smile.

"I might have some alternative motives," he replied with that sexy grin on his face. I looked away afraid if I didn't I would have asked for a taste of his magical fingers.  
Yes, that's how I was referring to them.

I started breakfast, knowing it was only a moment of time before Alice arrived to drag me out of the house.

"Angela is going to pick them up and take them to school," I said with my back to him.

"I can take them," he said as if it was no big deal. I guess in some way it wasn't.

"You sure that wouldn't be out of your way?" I asked, not asking the question that was really on my mind. More and more he was getting involved in our lives, and it both excited and worried me.

"I pass that way on my way to work, remember?" he asked.

"Right, I forgot," I lied placing the now cooked eggs on three plates. Next, I started on toast and went to the fridge to take out the jelly.

"Bella, talk to me," he said, always knowing when something was on my mind. I closed the refrigerator and turned to look at him.

"It's stupid."

"Nothing you could possibly be thinking is stupid," he said getting up from the stool on which he was sitting. He walked over to me, taking my hand in his.

"I just keep thinking that you're going to get tired of us if we keep depending on you."

"When do you depend on me? I have to practically pull your teeth to get you to even allow me to take them to the store when they want to go. I told you I am here to help you, why can't you believe that I am doing this because I want to," he said, cupping my face in his hand.

"Because they aren't your responsibility," I replied. He inhaled a deep breath placing his forehead against mine.

"I am not here for the three of you because I feel like it is my responsibility or obligation. I am here because I am crazy about the three of you. When I wake up in the morning at my house all I can think about is how soon will I get to see you three; how soon will I get to hear Sophie tell me some ridiculously long joke; how long until I get to talk video games with Nicky and how long until I get to see you smile."

"Sophie really does tell long jokes…" I replied with a giggle and he smiled.

"See, that smile is the one I look forward to seeing every day," he said. My cheeks flushed from his words. "Now will you stop being so hard-headed and stubborn and let me help?"

"I can't make any promises, my dad said I've been hard-headed and stubborn since the day I was born," I replied and he laughed.

"I don't doubt that for one second," he replied. I rolled my eyes and continued making breakfast for the three of them.

Just as I finished, my cell phone rang playing Alice's ringtone, _Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen._ I answered and she let me know she was out front. I placed a plate down in front of Edward and he pulled on my hand placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you later," he whispered against my lips.

"Yes, I have to redeem my Queen of Uno status tonight," I replied and he laughed. I grabbed my purse, and then turned to look at him.

"They have to be at school by eight. Don't go all speed demon when you take them," I informed him. He grinned at me nodding his head. Smiling, I placed another kiss on his lips then ran out of the house just as my cell started playing Alice's ringtone again. I walked out of the house the same time I saw Jake walking to his car.

"Morning, Bells," he said with a wave my way.

"Morning, Jake," I yelled back as I walked down my walkway.

"No kids today? Normally, I see them dragging behind you," he joked and I laughed shaking my head.

"Edward's taking them to school for me today," I replied then cursed myself for even giving him that information.  
"Edward? The two of you are getting serious," he said with a concerned look on his face.

"I guess so, I have to go, Jake. You have a great day at work," I told him opening Alice's passenger door and climbing in.

"Ready to shop?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"As ready as I'll ever be, and please try to keep in mind I haven't had my coffee yet," I reminded her and she laughed.

"Fine, we'll stop by the coffee shop. I want to meet Lauren anyway. Angela said she's fun to be around," Alice grinned putting the car in drive. I shook my head as we drove off. Of course, Angela thought Lauren was fun to be around, the two of them enjoyed talking about Edward and me. I seriously regretted telling either of them about the night he gave me the earrings.

Like Edward, Alice drove like a madman. It must have seriously been a Cullen thing. We arrived at the coffee shop in no time. When we walked inside, I saw Lauren behind the counter and the new girl, Bree, waiting the tables. I waved at her and she gave a sweet smile waving back.

Mrs. Newton and I hired Bree last week, and so far she seemed to be working out perfectly. The only issue was trying to keep Mike out of her pants. Of course, I was happy he was no longer on my case, but he was not good for Bree.

"How dare you take the day off, and then come in here like some customer," Lauren grinned, as I approached the counter.

"Who me? I have no idea what you're talking about," I joked with a laugh and she flagged me. Without having to ask she started to make my coffee I had every morning. She handed a cup to me when she finished and turned to Alice.

"How can I help you?" she asked with her best smile.

"Lauren, this is Alice. Alice this is Lauren," I said introducing the both of them.

"Oh! You're Dr. Hot Pants' sister!" Lauren practically yelled. I shook my head at the name she continued to call him.

"Yeah, though I never call him that," Alice said with a laugh. Lauren started laughing as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I call 'em like I see 'em and your brother is Dr. Hot Pants."

"Do you call him that to his face?"

"Whenever I spot a hickey he leaves on Bella's neck," Lauren replied as if it was nothing. I was seriously hoping no one else was listening to this conversation.

"I think I may like you, Lauren," Alice chortled.

"Really? Most people hate me when they first meet me," she replied, making both Alice and I laugh.

"That's because you are a bitch, Lauren," I inform her in a whisper. She tossed her head back laughing.

"At least I keep it real from the start," she replied.

"That's true," I responded.

"Bella hated me when I first started working here," Lauren said. Alice looked at me with a surprised look on her face. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I had good reason."

"True, but I swear it was only because I thought you were some goody two shoes who just let people walk all over her. Then when you pulled me to the side and threatened to fire my ass, I fell in love with you," Lauren said and I shook my head.

"Something is mentally wrong with you."

"Probably, but who cares," she replied making us all laugh. We talked for a little while longer until Alice let me know that we should get going.

"Why are you shopping so early?" Lauren asked and I pointed at Alice.

"We're going to this little furniture store in Port Angeles-they have everything," Alice answered. Lauren looked at me as if to ask, was she serious and I nodded my head.

"Better you than me," Lauren replied. I laughed shaking my head.  
Alice and I left to go to the furniture store she suggested. While we were in the car I received a text from Edward, letting me know that he'd dropped the kids off at school. I simply replied with a kissy smiley face.

When we arrived at the furniture store, I had to admit that I could see why Alice wanted to come here. Everything was so amazing, and what really surprised me was that everything was designed and created by the owner.

It didn't take me long to decide what I thought would be great for Sophie and Nicky's bedroom, especially since I knew what she was doing with their rooms. I asked her if she needed me to pick out my furniture too, but she just shook her head and told me I was already covered.

After we finished at the furniture store, we decided to do a little more shopping at the Mall since we were both free for the next couple hours.

"Bella, can I ask you a question?" Alice asked as she looked through the clothes on the rack.

"Uh, yeah sure," I replied a little worried about what she was going to ask me.

"You care about Edward, don't you?" she asked turning to face me. I could feel the surprised expression on my face.

"Yes, of course I do."

"You would never hurt him, would you?" she asked, and now I understood she was protecting her brother. I couldn't blame her. I knew how important it was to protect your siblings.

"No, I could not, nor would I ever hurt Edward," I replied with all the honesty I could force behind my words.

"Good, because he really cares about the three of you, we all do. But he's been hurt, used and played with like some toy, and I can't watch that happen to him again."

"I swear Alice, I would never use Edward. I lov…I care about him deeply," I said, quickly catching myself from confessing my love for her brother. She stood there smiling at me and I was hoping she hadn't caught my slip.

"That's wonderful, he...cares deeply for you, too," she told me with a smirk on her face. Then she started looking through the clothes rack again. We suggested outfits to each other and even tried on some ugly ones just for fun.

"Is that my darling sister-in-law?" I heard a feminine voice say. I didn't know who the voice belonged to, but it gave me chills. I looked up to see the woman Tia from the Gala and another extremely beautiful brunette walking next to her. Alice hadn't turned around yet and by the look on her face she didn't want to.

"Alice, I know you heard me," the brunette said, and I suddenly had this sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Oh, I heard you, Carmen, I was just hoping maybe you would get hit by a car if I wished for it hard enough," Alice replied and my eyebrows shot up at her bluntness.

"Is that how we talk to family now?" Carmen asked, and Alice quickly turned around finally facing her.

"You are not _my_ fucking family," Alice snapped at her. Carmen smiled a little devious smile.

"Such language, Mary Alice, does mommy know you talk like that?"

"Carmen, I am not doing this with you. Why are you here?" Alice asked, irritation all over her face.

"To see my husband," she answered as if that should have been obvious. Jealousy and anger filled my blood hearing her call him _her_ husband.

"Ex-husband," Alice quickly replied with a little glance my way.

"Not if I can prevent it. You know your brother could never resist me, Alice. This will all blow over," Carmen said confidently.

"Not everything blows like you, Carmen," Alice reacted with a smirk on her face. "Whether you like it or not, my brother is done with you, and dying your hair isn't going to change that."

"We'll see," Carmen said looking over at me now. Tia leaned in and whispered in her ear and I watched Carmen's eyes go wide as she looked at me. She looked at Tia and Tia nodded her head. Carmen then looked back at me.

"Who are you?" she asked, pointing her finger at me.

"None of your damn business," Alice responded, stepping in between Carmen and me. Carmen didn't take her eyes off of me.

"He'll never be happy with you. He will use you like the little girl you are and then come crawling back to me," Carmen sneered. Even though Edward told me repeatedly how he felt, her words hurt because some part of me still feared they may be true.

"Carmen, why don't you just go," Alice warned her. Carmen's eyes were still on mine.

"Stay away from my husband, or you'll regret it."

"I can see whomever I want to see," I said, finally finding my voice. I didn't like the idea of her telling me to stay away from him. Edward was mine, and I was his.

"I'm warning you, stay away from him."

"No, I'll be around for as long as he wants me," I replied, getting seriously annoyed with her.

"That won't be long…"

"Maybe, but he'll want me a hell of a lot longer than he's ever wanted you," I snapped, not even sure where all of this was coming from.

"You see this, little girl," she said, holding up her left hand that still showed her wedding ring.

"You are nothing but an easy lay to him, I'm his wife," she continued. I wanted to rip her hair right out of her head.

"You won't be his wife for long. June 13, if I'm correct, will be the day the judge orders you to sign the divorce papers," I said with a grin on my face. She inhaled a deep breath and I could tell I struck a nerve.

"I'm not standing here arguing with a child."

"The only children I see in here are the two of you, coming over here trying to bully your way into getting what you want. I'm not going away and you can't make me."

"We'll see about that," she replied turning and walking away. The moment they walked out of the door Alice turned around with a smile on her face.

"Bella, that was completely amazing to watch. I almost thought that vein on her neck was going to pop when you said Edward would want you a hell of alot longer than he'd wanted her," Alice said. I laughed nervously because I didn't know how true my words may have been.

"Bella, don't listen to anything she's said. Edward is crazy about you," Alice said taking my hand. I nodded my head and then lied telling her I had to use the bathroom. She must have gotten the idea that I wanted to be alone because she didn't follow me.

I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't see what he saw in me. Carmen was mind blowing. It was one thing for me to believe that he wanted me when I had no idea what Carmen looked like, but now I couldn't see it.

I exited the bathroom and found Alice on the phone at the same clothes rack where I left her.

"I'm not sure, but you should talk to her. Oh, here she is, hold on," Alice spoke into the phone, and then she handed it to me. I looked at her confused.

"It's Edward, he wants to talk to you," she said. Slowly, I took the phone from her hand and placed it against my ear.

"Hello?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied chewing on my lip.

"Please don't lie to me, Bella."

"Edward, I'm fine really…" I lied again. He blew a long breath into the phone.

"I had no idea she was coming to Washington, Bella. I would have told you if I knew."

"You don't have to tell me anything, Edward."

"Bella, please don't be like this. I don't know what she said to you, but she's a manipulative bitch who will say anything to get her way."

"She still wears her wedding ring," I said not sure why.

"I don't care because I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you, just you."

"She's pretty."

"You're the most beautiful person in the world to me," came his reply. I didn't say anything else; I didn't know what to say.

"Come by the clinic when you and Alice return to Seattle, please?" he asked, and I could hear agony and fear in his voice.

"I don't want to disturb you while you're working."

"Forget about work. I need to see you, Bella. Please," he begged and I couldn't tell him _no_.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm on my way."

"Thank you," he replied. I didn't say anything as I handed the phone back to Alice. She placed it against her ear and I could hear Edward's voice through the phone. I don't know what he said.

Alice replied by saying, "I know you do, Edward. You have to just make her understand and believe that." I wasn't sure who they were talking about, but I was positive it was about Carmen. Alice ended the call and gave me a sweet smile.

"He's worried about you," she informed me.

"I'm fine."

"You know, you're a really horrible liar," she said, and I smiled, remembering my mom saying that to me all the time whenever I said I was fine.

"Carmen is…she's educated, gorgeous and they have history. She's his wife," I said, and Alice shook her head at me.

"Carmen is a selfish, egotistical, pompous, two-timing slut. She hid it well before Edward married her, but now she couldn't hide that kind of ugly from him if he was blind, deaf and stupid. Edward will never want her back; he would first have his brain removed the way the Egyptians did it," Alice explained, and I couldn't resist the giggle that erupted from my mouth.

"He cares about you, Bella, more than you could possibly know."

"You really think so?"

"Believe me, I know so," she replied with knowing smile. We finished doing a little more shopping and I received a text message from Edward.

**_You brighten my day everytime I see you ~ E_**

Chewing on my lip I didn't reply, I just slipped my phone into my purse. I wasn't sure what to say to him. I wasn't upset with him, but facing off with Carmen made me realize I didn't need any added drama in my life. Alice and I continued shopping until she told me she had to meet Jasper at his office.

I was trying to stay out as long as possible since I knew Angela had already picked up Sophie and Nicholas since they got out of school early. When I got back into Alice's car, I pulled out my cell phone and saw that I had five text messages from Edward.

**_I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy ~ E_**

**_You're the reason my life feels so perfect ~E_**

**_I start my day with you on my mind and end my day with you in my dreams ~E_**

**_You make me want to be a better man just so I can be more worthy of you ~E_**

**_Because of you, I believe in the possibility of soulmates again ~E_**

I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes as I read each text message. I didn't understand how he was able to say things like this to me while still being married to her. I believed he didn't love her, but she was still his wife.

I didn't say anything to Alice as she drove me back to my house. When we arrived, I thanked her for the day out, then climbed out of her car. I didn't bother going inside, I just climbed into my car so that I could go pick the kids up from Angela's place.

I knew I told Edward I would go see him, but I couldn't. Not now. I sat there in the car and thought about all that Carmen had said. What if she caused trouble with Emily and the court, regarding me gaining custody of Sophie and Nicholas? I remembered Edward telling me she was a lawyer and that meant she knew the law a hell of alot better than I did.

The tears started to fall down my face and I let them. I jumped when a loud knock sounded on my window. I looked up to see Jake standing there with a concerned look on his face. I wiped away my tears and rolled my window down.

"You all right, Bells? Leah said you've been sitting here with the car on for the past ten minutes," he said. I looked over his shoulder and saw his wife Leah standing there. I waved at her and she waved back.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying? Are the kids okay?"

"Yeah, they're okay."

"Then, what's the matter? Did that guy Edward do something to you?"

"What? No, he didn't do anything to me."

"Bella, you know I've lived next to you since you were a teenager. I've had dinner with your parents, went fishing with your father. I don't mean to pry I'm just worried about some guy taking advantage of you," Jake said. I shook my head not understanding why everyone was so concerned about my love life.

"Edward wouldn't take advantage of me."

"Leah and I are just worried about you," he informed me. Leah hadn't said much to me since my parents died, but that was more so my fault. I blamed her for not doing something, for not hearing my parents' screams and calling the police sooner.

I made her feel like everything was all her fault. She kept her distance, always sending Jake to check on us.

"Thanks, Jake, you too, Leah," I said over his shoulder and she smiled at me. I told them both I had to go pick up the kids then pulled out of my driveway.

When I arrived at Angela's place, she was sitting on the porch with Sophie and Nicholas playing in the front yard. I parked my car and climbed out. Sophie and Nicky both greeted me with smiles, but never stopped playing with Angela's neighbors' kids. I sat down next to Angela watching them play.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked me.

"Nothing," I lied. I wasn't even sure why I lied since I knew I would tell her everything. My cell phone vibrated in my hand and I saw it was another text message from Edward.

**_You're the one thing I'm most thankful for having in my life ~E_**

I felt my cheeks flush as I placed my phone face down.

"Okay, now I know something is wrong?" Angela said and I looked up at her.

"What?"

"Don't _what _me, I know that was Edward who just texted you because you blushed, but the fact that you didn't reply lets me know something is wrong," she said, knowing me internally too damn well. I began telling her about my run in with Carmen and what was worrying me.

"Are you worried she'll try to mess with the custody hearing, or are you worried Edward will go back to her?"

"A little of both I guess," I replied exhaling a stressful breath.

"First of all, I should slap you for even thinking Edward would go back to her, next do you think Edward would really allow her to interfere with you getting custody of them. You told me yourself he practically cursed Emily out for you; what do you think he would do to Carmen if she even sneezed in that direction?"

"I know, but Ang, she's his wife."

"So what? She's about to be his ex-wife in a matter of weeks. She's threatened by you, Bella, so she's going to say whatever she has to say to try and scare you off."

"It might work."

"I won't let it. You love him."

"What?" I asked surprised by her words.

"You can fool everyone else, but you're not fooling me, Bella Swan."

"Angela I don't…" I stopped before I even let the lie leave my mouth. I sat back in the chair and watched the kids run back and forth while they played freeze tag.

"You do, and that is why you shouldn't let her run you off. He wouldn't let you go without a fight first anyway."

"I don't even know how it happened. I didn't want to fall in love, Ang," I said feeling like I might start to cry again.

"Remember what my mom told us when we were teenagers?" she asked me.

"Love comes when it's ready, not any sooner and not any later," we both said at the same time.

"Why is life so complicated?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Because God has a twisted sense of humor," she replied with what my mom used to say to us when we asked why life was so unfair.

"I wanted to rip her hair out of her head when she told me to stay away from him," I confessed.

"So why are you doing exactly what she told you to, then?"

"What?"

"You won't go to see him, after he asked you to."

"I just need to think, Ang," I replied shaking my head.

"I know your kind of thinking and all you're going to do is make yourself believe some idiotic story to talk you out of pursuing this any further."

"I hate that you know me so well," I said with a smile and she laughed.

"Go see him, Bella, he's probably going crazy in that place waiting to hear from you," she said, and I knew she was probably right.

"Mind watching the kids a little longer?"

"Of course not, go ahead," she told me. I told Sophie and Nicky I had to make a quick run but that I would be back to pick them up. I honestly don't think they even heard me or noticed I left. I called Edward to let him know I was on my way but he didn't answer. I knew he was probably with a patient so I left a message.

It didn't take me long to get to the clinic. I parked next to Edward's car and sat there for a few minutes to pull myself together. I knew I was just more than likely overthinking everything. I climbed out of the car and went inside.

"Is Edward busy?" I asked Jessica, not in the mood to deal with whatever smart remark she had today.

"Yeah, he told me to tell you to go straight back to his office," she replied with a roll of her eyes. I proceeded back to his office and when I reached it I could hear muffled voices. They sounded to be arguing. Slowly I opened the door just as I heard a familiar voice say.

"…but I love you, Edward, please give us one more chance…"

"...Leave, Carmen," came Edward's harsh reply and I pushed the door open some more just in time to see Carmen grip Edward's face between her hands and kiss him. I felt like I was going to throw up. I gasped in shock just as Edward pushed her off of him.

He turned, seeing me and I saw the look of shock and fear on his face.

"Bella," he called to me but I just shook my head. Oh my God, I could never un-see what I just saw and it was killing me. The anger in me was over the top, and I wanted to strangle her. Quickly, I stepped back shutting the door and speed-walked up the hallway, Oh my God was all I could think. I could hear them arguing again and Edward yelling at her to get the fuck out of his way.

"Bella!" he shouted to me, but I kept going as the tears started to sting my eyes. I had to fight to keep Sophie and Nicky. I didn't have it in me to fight for Edward, too.

"Oh, Bella, I meant to tell you he was back there with his wife," Jessica said as I walked past her. Those words only cut me deeper as I rushed out of the clinic and went to my car. Oh my God, I couldn't stay. Quickly, I hopped into my car just as Edward came rushing out of the clinic with Carmen right on his tail.

"Bella, baby, please, I can explain," I heard him say but I couldn't, not while she was still here grinning at me like she won. I knew it was partly childish that I was running, but I couldn't stay not right now.

"Forget about her, Edward! I'm your wife, me!" Carmen yelled.

"Shut the fuck up, Carmen!" he yelled at her. I started pulling out of my parking space and Edward started chasing after my car begging me to stop. The tears stung my eyes as I continued until I was out of the parking space.

Then looking at him in my rearview mirror I pulled away, now understanding the phrase, _too good to be true_.

* * *

**_Carmen has arrived and all hell broke loose, what do you have say about the chapter?_**

**_If I get an additional 100 reviews from the 670 I have now you can get the next chapter sooner than monday! _**

**__****_Leave me some love! I love hearing what all of you think!_**


	12. Mi Amor

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_A/N: _**_Normally I don't write one at the beginning but I need to say that I was surprised by everyone's reaction to last chapter. You all have to remember Bella is worried about anyone causing trouble in her gaining custody of the kids._

_ Those of you who reviewed last chapter and were signed in received a teaser of this chapter. Here is the rest, Happy Reading Everyone! _

**_And thanks for reviewing!_****_  
_**

**_Everyone thank my beta, she gave me permission to post early! LOL I love her! _**

* * *

**_Mi Amor_**

**_Chapter 12: Edward POV_**

I took my phone out of my pocket and I texted Bella for the seventh time. She had yet to reply to me and it was killing me. Each message was how I felt about her, how she made me feel.

**_You're the one thing I'm most thankful for having in my life ~E_**

I hated that she had a run-in with Carmen, and I hated it even more that I wasn't there. I sat back in my chair seeing I had at least one more patient for the day. They weren't due to arrive for at least another hour.

I was hoping Bella would arrive soon. Alice told me that she had already dropped Bella off at home. I told Jessica to send Bella straight back when she arrived. Then I could hear arguing coming from the front. Quickly, I jumped up thinking it must have been Bella arguing with Jessica. I rushed up the hall and stopped when I saw it was Carmen.

"Oh, there's my no good fucking husband!" she shouted as if there weren't children in the waiting room. My nose flared as I glared at her.

"Carmen, you need to leave," I sneered.

"Why? Is your little tramp back there, or are you fucking this one right here, too," she snapped back. I walked over to her so that no one else would hear what I was about to say to her.

"You need to fucking leave, now!"

"No! I think everyone here should know you like robbing the cradle!" she yelled. I gripped her arm and began dragging her back to my office. I practically tossed her inside of the room, slamming the door behind us.

"What the hell is your problem? Have you been drinking?" I asked, smelling the alcohol on her breath.

"I had a few cocktails …. cocks! Have you given that girl your cock, Edward?"

"Carmen..."

"Don't lie to me; how long have you been fucking that little girl!" she yelled at me.

"What the hell are you talking about, Carmen?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, that little skank I saw with your bitch of a sister."

"Watch how you fucking refer to Bella and Alice, Carmen. You're already on thin fucking ice!" I warned her.

"All this time you made it seem like it was my fault you wanted this divorce, but you were cheating on me all this time!"

"Carmen, I never fucking cheated on you! Bella has nothing to do with why I'm divorcing you. I. DON'T. WANT. YOU. ANYMORE. Get that through your damn head."

"What? Is it you wanted someone younger?"

"Damn it! Bella doesn't have anything to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with it! You're leaving me for her!"

"I'm leaving you because you're a selfish bitch who doesn't care about anyone but yourself!" I yelled at her.

"I can change, Edward, I want to work on this."

"We're over, Carmen; there isn't a damn thing to work on."

"…but I love you, Edward, please give us one more chance…"

"...Leave, Carmen," I barked back. I saw her eyes look over my shoulder and before I could turn to see what she was looking at, she gripped my face in her hands and kissed me. I felt like I was going to vomit in my mouth as I pushed her off of me, just as I heard a gasp.

I turned, seeing Bella standing there at the door with the look of shock and disgust on her face.

"Bella," I called to her, but she just shook her head and shut the door. I moved to go after her but Carmen got in my way.

"Forget about her, Edward, we have to work on our marriage."

"Get the fuck out of my way, Carmen!" I yelled pushing her off of me. I couldn't lose Bella, not over this. I opened the door and shouted out her name.

"Bella!" but she just kept on walking faster. I started to follow after her, but Carmen was pulling on my arm slowing me down. I pushed her off of me as I continued following behind Bella.

"Oh, Bella, I meant to tell you he was back there with his wife," Jessica said, with a sarcastic little smile on her face when Bella went past her desk. I growled pushing Carmen off of me again when I glared at Jessica. I rushed out of the clinic, Carmen still pulling on me.

"Bella, baby, please I can explain," I said hoping she would give me the chance. I saw her face as she got into the car and saw the tears on her face.

"Forget about her, Edward. I'm your wife, me!" Carmen shouted from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up, Carmen!" I yelled as Bella started pulling out of the parking space. I started trying to chase after the car begging her to stop, but she didn't.

This wasn't happening? I was about to lose _Bella_ because of _Carmen_. I couldn't let that happen, I couldn't come so close to real love and lose it because of _her_. Carmen. She stood there screaming at me to listen to her but I couldn't. I watched Bella drive off and I felt like my heart had been ripped right out of my chest.

"Edward, is she why you came to Seattle? She's the reason you want the divorce," Carmen shouted.

"No! I hate you, that's why I want the fucking divorce, Carmen! When will you get it through your damn head that I don't fucking want you anymore!" I screamed at her. She stood there speechless as she looked at me.

"You hate me?"

"Yes, yes I fucking hate you. I regret the day I ever asked you out, I regret the day I asked you to marry me, but most of all I regret wasting so much of my life with you," I informed her. I pushed past her to go back inside and get my car keys. I needed to go after Bella. I needed to find her and explain this.

"Edward, what is all this commotion?" Dr. Cooper asked as I walked back inside the clinic. I didn't answer him; I just walked back to my office and removed my lab coat and took my car keys out of my desk drawer.

"Edward."

"What Frank?" I snapped as I looked at him. He stood there obviously surprised by my outburst.

"I'll cover the rest of the patients," he said. I didn't reply as I watched him walk out of my office. I grabbed my things and left my office slamming my door behind me. I walked past Jessica and couldn't help noticing the pleased look on her face.

"I don't want to see you here tomorrow, Jessica."

"What?"

"I'm sick and tired of your juvenile behavior and I want your things cleared out by tomorrow," I informed her. I heard what she shouted to Bella when she ran out and I wasn't tolerating anyone getting enjoyment from my Bella's pain.

"But Dr. Cullen, I…"

"…I don't care, Jessica," I said cutting her off as I walked out of the clinic. The moment I walked outside I saw that Carmen was still here.

"What Carmen?

"Are you really going to give up on our marriage?"

"What marriage?" I barked at her. She flinched stepping back away from me some.

"I know I've made some mistakes but…"

"Mistakes? You call fucking another man behind my back a mistake? Or how about intentionally faking a pregnancy, was that a mistake?" I asked, the anger in me reaching its boiling point.

"That should have proven to you just how much I love you and how far I was willing to go to save our marriage," she replied with a serious look on her face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Carmen, you've never loved another human being in your entire fucking life. All you've ever cared about was yourself and the fact that you think what you did was proving your love to me, proves that you're more fucked up than I ever believed," I told her, unlocking my car door and climbing into my car.

"Are you going after her?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?" Carmen asked, and I didn't have to think about my answer, because I've known I've loved Bella from the moment I watched her dance in the rain and tell the neighborhood I bet her at _UNO_.

"More than I've ever loved anyone," I answered shutting my door. Quickly, I pulled out of the parking spot and drove off leaving Carmen there alone. I called Bella while I drove but she didn't answer.

I didn't know where she went but I was checking everywhere. I drove by the coffee shop first and went in to see if Lauren heard from her.

"Hey, Dr. Hot Pants, I'm surprised to see you in here," Lauren grinned as I approached the counter.

"Hey, Lauren, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"Not since this morning. Why? What's wrong? It's not the kids, is it?" she asked. Pulling at my hair I shook my head.

"No, nothing like that."

"Did you try calling her?"

"Yeah, but she's not answering my calls."

"What did you do, Edward?" Lauren asked, calling me by my first name for the first time.

"Can you just tell her to call me if you talk to her," I pleaded.

"Edward, I like you, but if you broke my girl's heart, I will do the hokey pokey on your chest, do you hear me?" she snarled. I nodded my head and left the coffee shop while calling Bella again.

"Bella, call me back, please. I can explain; it's not what you think," I sighed, then hung up the phone. I hopped back into my car and drove to her house next. I didn't see her car in the driveway, but speculated maybe she parked it in the garage so I wouldn't think she was here. I parked and climbed out of the car.

"Edward!" I heard someone call to me. I looked up to see Jacob heading toward me. I wasn't in the fucking mood to put up with him.

"Not now, Jacob."

"She's not home," he said, as I started walking up her walkway. I stopped and began pulling at my hair.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked.

"You've seen her?"

"Earlier, she was sitting in her car crying. What did you do to her?" he asked me again.

"I didn't do anything to her, it was a misunderstanding," I replied, not that I owed his ass any kind of explanation.

"If you hurt her I will kick your ass, Edward."

"Jake, I don't see how Bella is any concern to you," I sneered standing my ground in front of him.

"My concern? I've known Bella since her parents moved into this house; she was fourteen when they moved in. She used to come over and help my wife Leah around the house while I was overseas. I knew her father; her mother, and I won't just sit back and watch some guy try to take advantage of her while she is in such a vulnerable state. She's young and naive and can't see that a guy your age only wants to add a twenty-one-year-old girl to your bedpost."

"You don't know shit about what I want from Bella. I want nothing but the best for her and those kids. I want to be there for her, to help her. You claim you're concerned about her, do you know she's going through a battle with the State to keep custody of Sophie and Nicky? I care about Bella more than anyone could ever fucking comprehend."

"The State is threatening to take them away from her?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Put her on some shit like a _trial run _for two years," I replied. I knew she would probably be upset that I told him, but I could tell that Jake actually cared about Bella and the kids.

"They can't take those kids away from her," he said looking angry now.

"They won't if I have anything to say about it."

"Tell her, Leah and I are here to help her."

"I'll tell her that when I find her," I replied.

"Last I saw her she said she was going to pick the kids up," he told me. I looked up at him realizing that he was trying to help now. He must have noticed the surprise on my face.

"You obviously care about her, just don't make me regret not kicking your ass right here and now," he said and I shook my head.

"You just be grateful I didn't kick your ass," I replied heading back to my car. He laughed and I hopped in heading for Angela and Mrs. Weber's place. When I pulled up I saw Sophie and Nicky outside playing.

This gave me hope that maybe she was here. I climbed out of the car and Sophie instantly spotted me first.

"Hey, Edward," she said running over to me.

"Hey, Soph, how was school today?" I asked giving her a hug.

"It was okay, I learned a new joke today. Want to hear it?" she asked me with a smile. I needed to find Bella, but I could never turn Sophie and one of her long jokes away. I grinned down at her,

"Let me hear it."

"Once a girl and a boy were eating burgers. The boy said to the girl, 'I need to tell you something!' The girl said 'Don't talk to me while I'm eating, when I finish my burger then you can talk.' So when they'd finished eating the girl asked the boy 'now what did you want to say?" The boy said "um, I was going to say that there was a cockroach in your burger!' Isn't that funny?" she asked laughing. I laughed and told her it was hilarious.

"Edward, I signed up for soccer this summer," Nicholas said running over to me.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, will you come to my games?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I told him. He smiled at me then went off to finish playing. I looked up just in time to see Angela on the porch. I told Sophie to go play while I talked to Angela.

"Okay…Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to spend the night at our house again?" she asked, and it killed me that I didn't have an answer to that question. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I would like to, but I have to talk to your sister first to see what she thinks," I replied. She smiled up at me.

"She'll say yes, she likes you," Sophie told me then giggled as she ran off. I looked up to see Angela standing there with her arms crossed and looking pissed off. I walked up the steps onto the porch and she motioned for me to take a seat.

"Angela, I just want to talk to Bella, is she here?"

"Sit down, Edward," she replied. I could tell by the tone of her voice I wasn't getting my way. I sat down and she sat down next to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Did you talk to Bella?"

"Yes, but I want to know from you, what happened," she told me. I nodded my head. I leaned forward in my seat, resting my elbows on my knees while trying to rub the stress from my face.

"Bella showed up while Carmen was there…"

"I got that much from Bella," she replied. I blew out an irritated breath. I didn't want to be sitting here talking to Angela about this. I wanted to talk to Bella; I needed to talk to Bella.

"She walked in when Carmen kissed me…"

"…You kissed her?"

"No!" I shouted catching the kid's attention. I sat back in the chair pulling at my hair and inhaled a deep breath before I continued. "She kissed me, and honestly I think she only did it because she knew Bella was standing there."

"Bella's really upset," Angela said as if I didn't already fucking know that.

"That's why I need to find her and explain."

"Edward, Bella is my best friend, she's always been like a sister to me."

"I know, Ang. You have to believe me, I would never hurt her. That shit was just a stunt pulled by Carmen," I said hoping to get her to tell me where Bella had gone.

"I don't know what happened between you and your ex-wife and I don't need to know because that is your business. But if you are stringing Bella along in some sick game between you and your ex-wife, I will remove your balls and use them on a pool table," Angela warned me. I couldn't resist smiling at that threat.

"Angela, I would never use Bella, I love her," I said with a smile expanding on my face. The first time I admitted that out loud was to Alice, after she pulled it out of me.

"I knew you did, I just wanted to see if you knew," Angela said and I looked over at her. She was smiling at me. "She's not upset with you, Edward, believe it or not. She's confused, very confused."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me. She said she knew I would tell you where she was, and she wasn't ready to talk to you yet," Angela told me and I cursed under my breath.

"She's going to over analyze it, and I'm afraid I could lose her if she does," I admitted out loud.

"She does have a habit of over analyzing situations, but, Edward you have to wait for her to come to you."

"I have to explain this to her, Angela. You didn't see her when she left. The way she looked at me," I said remembering the disgust I saw on her face.

"Try her mom's studio. Sometimes she goes there when she wants to feel closer to Renee," Angela told me. I nodded my head trying to figure out why I hadn't thought of that. I thanked Angela and quickly left.

I drove like a madman through the streets. When I pulled up outside of the studio I knew she only parked on the side of the building, and I didn't see her car anywhere. Running my fingers through my hair I was feeling stressed the hell out.

I couldn't lose her over Carmen. If I did, I was liable to murder Carmen for her little stunt. I called Bella's cell phone again and it rang a few times then went to voicemail.

"Baby, please call me. I'm getting worried," I said leaving a message. I had no idea where she was, and apparently neither did anyone else. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to go ask the one man that could give me advice, my father.

It didn't take me long to get to my parents' house from the studio, probably because I was still driving like a maniac. I saw my father's car parked out front and parked my car behind his. Before I climbed out, I tried calling Bella again and again it rang a few times and went to voicemail.

"Can you at least text me to let me know you're all right?" I implored then hung up the phone. Angela said Bella wasn't upset with me, but it sure as hell felt like she was upset with me. My phone vibrated in my hand and I jumped from eagerness hoping it was Bella.  
Only it was fucking Carmen.

**_I won't lose you to her ~ C_**

**_You already lost me before her, nothing you do or say will bring me back ~ E_**

**_We were happy once ~ C_**

**_No, you were happy making me miserable. We're done Carmen, it's been that way for years and you know it~ E_**

**_I'll fight for you until there isn't a breath left in my body, Edward. I hope your little girl friend is up for it ~ C_**

**_Stay the fuck away from her, Carmen ~E_**

I replied and she didn't reply after that. Pulling at my hair I finally climbed out of the car.

Opening the door to my parents' house, I was hit with the smell of something cooking. I shut the door behind me and walked up the hall to my father's office. I knocked on the door seeing him sitting at his desk.

"Edward," he said with surprise in his voice.

"Hey dad, are you busy?" I asked. He pulled his glasses off placing them on the desk.

"No, come in," he told me. I walked in and sat down on the sofa in the room. He didn't say a word as I sat there and just started telling him everything that happened.

"I can't lose her, dad. Especially not over Carmen, What should I do?" I asked. When I looked up at him he looked like he was about to laugh.

"Dad, this isn't funny," I said, not appreciating that he thought it was. He nodded his head toward the door and I turned around to see Alice, my mother and Bella. She gave me a warm smile and my heart damn near jumped out my chest right into her hands.

"I wasn't laughing at you, Edward. It's just that since about the tail end of your story, they've been standing there," my father chortled. I didn't take my eyes off her, I couldn't.

"I'll leave you two to talk," I heard my father say. I watched from the corner of my eye as my parents walked away. Alice whispered something to Bella before she walked away as well.

"I was worried about you," I informed her as she chewed on her bottom lip like she did whenever she was nervous or worried.

"Did Angela tell you I was here?" she asked and I was confused.

"Angela said she didn't know where you were."

"You believed her?" Bella asked back with a smirk on her face. I shook my head realizing that was really stupid of me. Of course Angela knew where she was, she was her best friend and she was watching the kids.

"I didn't mean to make you worry," she said coming into the room. She sat down next to me and it took everything in me not to pull her closer. We needed to talk I knew that.

"Bella, I didn't kiss…"

"…I know," she said, cutting me off. "…I was shocked, hurt, and angry. There were just so many emotions going through me I couldn't deal with it. It scared the hell out of me how angry I felt. All I wanted to do was kill her, I mean seriously strangle her. Then I would have been risking everything if I let her get to me like that. I knew if I stayed I would have done something that could cause me to lose them, so I ran," she told me looking down at her hands.

"You have to know how sorry I am, I would never want to hurt you."

"I know that, too. I was confused with how I felt. I mean, I know you say you don't want to be with her, but who was I to feel jealous because your wife kissed you. She's your wife…"

"She's nobody and you are everything to me. I'm sorry this even happened."

"Edward, there were so many things going through my mind when I saw her kissing you. I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach. I was so afraid that you were going to choose her. That maybe you would consider giving her another chance. I know she did horrible things, but I couldn't help thinking about how much of a good man you are and that maybe you would want to try with her again," she said while looking down into her hands. I lifted her face so that she was looking into my eyes when I spoke to her.

"Bella, you obviously still don't see how much you mean to me. When I wake up you are my very first thought, I can't wait to hear your voice, see your smile. I'm a good man but I'm an even better one with you," I informed her. I wanted to tell her I loved her. Show her that she was the only woman with any claim on my heart, but now wasn't the time. I refused for the first time I told her I loved her, to be tainted by the shit storm Carmen caused.

"The only relationship I want to try is ours; the only one I want to be in is ours; the only woman I want to be with is you," I continued.

"You make my head spin when you say things like that," she replied with a smirk and her blush.

"Get used to it because it's the truth."

"I'm sorry for freaking out and running off," she said. I rubbed my thumb over her cheek as I looked into her eyes.

"Never apologize for how you feel," I said and she smiled. I ran my thumb over her lips, the desire to kiss her becoming unbearable.

"Kiss me," she breathed and that was enough for me. I leaned in placing my lips on hers. Her mouth parted slightly allowing me to slip my tongue inside. She moaned when our tongues touched. Holding her face to mine, I kissed her with everything I had in me. Hoping the kiss would convey my feelings for her.

"Mom, everything's okay again!" I heard Alice yell. Bella and I pulled apart laughing as Alice stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Do you want to go to my house and finish talking, we'll never get any privacy here," I asked and she laughed nodding her head.

"I have my car though," she said. I groaned because I didn't want to be away from her not even for the drive to my house.

"We'll come back and pick it up," I said. She nodded her head agreeing. We left my parents' place and I held her hand the entire drive to my house.

"Lauren called me and said you stopped by the coffee shop."

"Did she also tell you she threatened to do the hokey pokey on my chest if I broke your heart?" I asked and Bella started laughing.

"Guess you better not break my heart then."

"Believe me, I wasn't planning on it. I have much bigger and better things planned for your heart, mi amor," I replied making her blush again. As soon as I pulled up outside of my house, I heard Bella's gasp.

"You live here?" she asked. I laughed pulling into the driveway.

"Yes."

"Why are you always at my house instead of here?" she asked making me laugh.

"Because your house has something mine doesn't have," I replied turning the engine off.

"This house is huge, Edward, what could my house possibly have that yours doesn't?"

"You and the kids," I answered. Her blush was instant and bright as it filled her cheeks.

"There you go again making my head spin," she replied. We both climbed out of the car and headed towards my front door. I unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Edward, this house is beautiful and you live here alone?"

"Yeah, my grandparents left it to me. Even after my parents left Washington, my grandparents hoped we would come back eventually," I informed her. I watched her as she started walking around the house. Following behind her as I told her what each room was. I wasn't surprised that she fell in love with the study since it was filled with bookshelves.

We continued the tour upstairs and she looked into every room until we reached my bedroom. She turned around smiling up at me.

"This must be your room?"

"What gave it away?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that it's the one with the brick fireplace and huge bed, also it doesn't look anything like the other bedrooms," she teased. I laughed showing her inside the room.

"Alice couldn't wait to redecorate it when she found out I was moving back to Washington."

"By any chance does she decorate for a living?"

"You would think so, but no. She's an art dealer," I answered, and Bella shook her head.

"Your room is amazing; I'll never understand why you chose to sleep on my living room floor for the past four nights."

"Because that's where you were," I replied, coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. I nipped at her ear, and she fell back into my chest.

"Did you call Angela and let her know I was holding you hostage for a while?" I asked. She laughed shaking her head.

"You can't be holding me hostage if I want to be here," she cooed, and I held her tighter against my body.

"So you want to be my prisoner?"

"I want to be whatever you want me to be," she purred. Slowly, I began placing kisses along her neck.

"I only want you to be mine," I whispered against the thin flesh behind her ear. I swirled my tongue over that spot knowing how it drove her crazy.

"I am yours," she breathed out. I turned her around in my arms needing to look her in the face. I saw the truth of her words in her eyes and I felt like the happiest man alive.

"I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"That's going to be a really long time, Dr. Cullen," she replied with her beautiful smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I moaned. She rose up on her toes and I met her placing a kiss on her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled her tighter against my body. She pressed into my growing erection and I groaned. I wanted her so bad it was killing me.

"Edward…" she moaned against my lips and I pressed her harder against me. I wanted her to feel what she was doing to me. I could kiss her for hours and not have nearly enough of her. I needed to touch her, I always felt like I needed to touch her. Watch her come undone because of me.

She started pulling at my shirt and I did the same. Slipping her hands under my shirt she kissed me with more aggression. I pulled away breaking the kiss and she pouted. I pulled her shirt over her head needing to see more of her. I tossed her shirt on to my bed as my eyes never left the sight of her succulent breasts. She blushed bashfully as I leaned into her placing a kiss over the tops of her breast.

I sucked the flesh into my mouth earning a moan to part her pretty little lips. Moving the bra she wore to the side I pulled her nipple into my mouth. I moaned tasting her sweet skin on my tongue. I made my tongue swirl around her nipple, nipping on it lightly.

"Edward," she smoldered, her fingers digging into my scalp. The feeling of her nails scraping over my scalp caused the best sensation up my spine. I treated her left breast, too, the same treatment I gave the right. Then I kissed up her neck until I captured her mouth again. She began pulling at my belt and I removed her hand.

She broke our kiss and looked up at me with her big brown doe eyes. Her pouty lips and exposed breast.

"Edward, I want you," she breathed trying to undo my pants again. It took everything in me to shake my head _no_.

"Not tonight," I told her. I saw rejection enter hers eyes and I cupped her face between my hands. "I want to, Bella, believe me I want to so bad it hurts. But I want to make you feel special, desired and wanted. I want you to know what you mean to me. Let me show you what you mean to me. Will you allow me to do that, Bella?" I asked her. She nodded her head chewing on her lip again.

Lowering my lips to hers, I kissed her again, slowly this time. I gave every corner of her succulent mouth attention. I encouraged her to walk back until we reached my bed. I lowered her onto the bed, hovering over her body.

I began to unbutton her jeans and I could feel her shiver under me. Gradually, my hand glided into her pants, and then past her underwear. She whimpered when my hand came in contact with her wet flesh. My jaw tightened as I felt how moist and hot she was.

My groin cried out painfully to be inside of her, but we weren't ready for that step yet. When I made love her I wanted her to believe, without a doubt, that I was here to stay. I didn't want her to question who I wanted to be with.

Her hips lifted from the bed, silently begging me for more friction. I lifted my lips from her mouth and looked down into her face as I gave her the friction she needed. Steadily I pushed two fingers inside of her.

"Hmm, more, please," she moaned licking her lips. I curled and bent my fingers inside of her. I brushed the tips of my fingers against the warm flesh of her insides. Listening to her whimper and moan was driving me mad. I pressed my thumb against her hardening clit and she screamed out.

I could feel her walls began to lock around my fingers. I watched her come undone in my hand and my eyes began to tear up with how painful my erection just became. I needed her to come again, only this time I wanted to taste her. I brushed my nose over her neck and jaw, sucking on that spot on her neck.

"I want to taste you, Bella. Can I taste you, mi amor?" I asked nipping at her skin. She whimpered, rocking her hips against my hand still inside of her underwear.

"You don't have to," she said, as if I was doing so out of obligation. This is why I knew she wasn't ready for us to make love yet, she wasn't understanding that I wanted her in every way humanly possible. I wanted her to understand that her happiness gave me happiness, her pain was my pain, and her pleasure gave me pleasure.

"Mi amor, I'm not doing it because I have to. I want to, because I want to experience every inch of you," I informed her. I pressed my thumb against her center loving the way her hips lifted for more.

"Has no one ever worshiped your body, Isabella?" I asked. I loved saying her full name when I had her like this. The goose bumps that appeared on her skin when I did so were enticing. She shook her head unable to form words, as I allowed my fingers to begin to slowly pump inside of her again.

"Then I am more than happy to pay adoration to your body," I replied. I started by kissing over her neck, sucking that skin behind her ear into my mouth. I continued down her body placing kisses over her breast then her stomach. As I kissed lower I began peeling her pants from her body.

I tossed them to the floor, and began sprinkling her thighs with kisses. I could feel her body tense up, so I kissed back up her body until I was at her lips again.

"I'll stop if you want me to."

"No, please keep going," she said looking up at me. I leaned in placing a kiss on her lips, slipping my hand back into her underwear. I wanted her to relax and enjoy this, not to overthink it. I massaged her sex until she was moaning for more. I began kissing down her body again, never removing my hand.

Using my other hand, I peeled her underwear off, and moaned from her aroma filling my nostrils. She smelled delectable and I couldn't wait to see if she tasted just as sweet. I encouraged her to lift her leg allowing me to see all of her.

She began to tense up again so I pressed my thumb into her clit rubbing over it quickly. Her legs relaxed spreading wider for more. I settled myself between her thighs and then quickly switched my thumb for my tongue.

I growled the instance her essence touched my tongue causing my taste buds to explode in satisfaction. Swirling my tongue over her sweet pearl she moaned loudly. Sucking it into my mouth her hips lifted from the bed as if it was on fire. I gripped her waist holding her in place as I licked between her folds.

"Oh God!" she moaned finding my hair and fisting it tightly. I teased her dipping my tongue inside of her over and over again. I sucked her pearl into my mouth again, using my tongue to make tiny, tight circles.

"Oh…I'm going to come," she moaned her legs locking around my head. I didn't mind, I loved being trapped between legs. Only using my tongue I made love to her, devoured her completely and totally. Bella's hips rocked against me as her moans grew louder and louder.

I had no concern about the pain I felt in my pants from how hard my cock had gotten. My only concern was pleasing her, hearing her cum, and tasting her when she did.

I obsessed over every piece of flesh between her thighs. I kissed, licked, and tortured every sensitive nerve of her sex my mouth could reach. Then her back arched from the bed, her nails dug into my hair and I heard her scream out my name in such a way I could have cum my damn self.

Her juices flooded my mouth, her smell wrapping around me like a cloud. I didn't stop though. I wanted her to come again. I wanted to taste her again. So I continued to consume her, and ravish her delicious pretty pussy.

Lapping up every drop that spilled from her body, she cried out my name over and over again. Her legs now locked around my neck. I pushed one of my fingers inside of her as I used my tongue on her clit, massaging it, teasing it repeatedly.

I kept my finger at the same rhythm as my mouth and she soon screamed out again as her body convulsed with such conviction that I was sure she started to cry. Her sweet nectar spilling into my mouth, never had I tasted anything so sweet, so perfect.

I could have lived between her thighs if it was at all possible. I placed kisses over her folds, slowly bringing her down from her release. I kissed up her body until I was face to face with her. Looking down into her eyes I saw that two tears had fallen from them. I wiped them away and she smiled at me.

Her skin was flushed from her release, her chest still rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

"I've never felt anything like that."

"Expect a lot more of it, because you Ms. Swan just became my favorite delicacy," I told her and she blushed. I wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure how she would react. We sat there looking at each other and her hand reach down touching my engorged cock. I groan in my throat pulling away from her even though all I wanted to do was push into her touch.

"I want to make you feel good, Edward."

"You do, just by being with me right now."

"Edward…" she began pouting her sexy little lip. I ran my thumb over it as I spoke.

"We will get to me once you believe that I am here because I want to be with you, not just physically, Bella, but every way."

"But that has to hurt."

"I'll be fine," I informed her.

"You're lying."

"Maybe, but I don't matter, you do and…"

"…don't ever say that again."

"What?"

"That you don't matter. You matter to me more than you could ever possibly know," she told me. I smiled at her brushing her hair from her forehead.

"Ditto, Ms. Swan and I will spend our time together making sure you know it and believe it," I replied. She cupped my face in her hand.

"Kiss me, please," she spoke softly. I dropped my head to hers, allowing our lips to connect. Her fingers slipped into my hair, massaging my scalp. I moaned from the feeling of her mouth and nails. She kissed me with such hunger I couldn't resist pressing my erection into her side. The little friction was driving me mad because my cock was begging for her touch, her kiss, and be between her warm folds.

"This is the last time you will walk away in pain after giving me pleasure, is that clear, Dr. Cullen?" she asked holding my head against her as she spoke. I went to tell her that I didn't agree when she wrapped her little hand around my cock hindering me speechless.

"Next time, I want to make you explode whether it is in my hand or mouth. I want you, too, and not allowing me to please you is torture," she whispered against my lips.

"Bella, sweetheart…" I said not able to get out much else as she squeezed my cock in her hand. She placed soft kisses on my chin and began pulling at my belt again. I tried stopping her and she groaned.

"Please, Edward. Let me touch you," she whispered still undoing my pants. When her little hand slipped into my pants and wrapped around my cock it took everything in me not to succumb to her touch in that moment.

"You feel so good in my hand. So large, thick and hard," she spoke, still placing kisses on my chin. My eyes shut tight as I surrendered to the feel of her hand around me. She slipped her hand out and I watched her lick her palm. Smiling she placed her hand back in my pants, wrapped her fingers around my cock and began pumping slowly.

"Ah, Bella," I breathed placing my forehead against hers. She pulled my lip into her mouth as her thumb brushed over my tip. My cock leaped in excitement. She spread the cum that had already started to protrude around and pumped a little faster.

"Do you like my hand on you, Edward?"

"Oh baby, I love your hand on me."

"Do you love it as much as I love your fingers in me, or maybe as much as I loved having your mouth devour me," she whispered. I didn't know where this bold Bella came from but fuck if I hadn't just fallen in love with her more.

"Bella, you're going to make me cum, sweetheart."

"That's the point, baby."

"Ah fuck, Bella, I going to cum," I growled. She began pumping faster and before I knew it I was falling over the ledge called ecstasy. I moaned her name as I came apart in her hand. She pulled her hand from my pants and I watched as she licked her fingers.

"Next time, I'll use my mouth," she told me placing a kiss against my lips. I loved Bella for thousands of reasons, she was smart, independent, selfless, fun, loving, understanding, and caring, and the list went on. Now I could also say mi amor was a little hidden sex kitten.

* * *

**_I really hope you enjoyed Edward's POV, and now understand why Bella ran off. I loved how Edward hunted her down and it turned out she was at his parents place lol. Also do all of you want to stump Carmen in the ground with me?_**

**__****_Leave me some love! I love hearing what all of you think!_**


	13. Love Heals

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Those of you who reviewed last chapter received a teaser! Here is the rest of the chapter! I will try to give a teaser to everyone who reviews signed in!_**

* * *

**_Love Heals_**

**_Chapter 13_**

My knee wouldn't stop shaking and I had already practically chewed the skin off of my bottom lip. I was nervous; okay, nervous was a bit of an understatement. Our family lawyer and family friend, Jonathan Jenks called me yesterday asking me to meet him today.

I had no idea why he wanted to meet, and I was seriously hoping it wasn't anything horrible regarding me gaining custody of Sophie and Nicky. Angela and Edward wanted to come with me, but I assured the both of them that I would be fine.

I mean... how bad could it be?

"Bella, happy you could make it on such short notice," Jonathan said approaching me. I forced a smile as I looked up at him.

"Of course, you said it was important."

"Yes, come with me into my office," he told me. I stood up and followed him back to his office. I sat down as he rounded his desk to do the same.

"How are Sophie and Nicky?"

"Good, really good," I replied nervously.

"That's always good to hear," he said, pulling out a black leather folder. He went through some papers then looked up at me.

"Since you are doing so great with the kids, the Judge decided to shorten the temporary guardianship and the custody hearing will be moved up to an earlier date," he said. This was great news, I mean amazing news. All of this custody crap with the State could be over sooner than I thought.

I started to get happy but noticed the worried look on Jonathan's face.

"Isn't this good news?"

"Yes, of course, but I want you to be very cautious, Bella. With the Judge moving the date up, it means people will be watching you much more closely than they were before."

"Shit, just what I needed."

"I know things have been hard but you've come a long way."

"Jonathan, I can't lose them."

"You won't. At least I am trying with everything in me to make sure you don't. I never understood why the Judge would even put you through something like this, but whenever I question him about his choice he begins talking about young adults like you needing to be taught a lesson."

"What is he talking about?"

"I don't know, but Bella so far everything is in your favor. I just want you to continue to stay on the right track and everything will work out for the best," he told me. I nodded my head running my fingers through my hair. Then I looked up at Jonathan.

"He doesn't think I'm doing this for the money, does he?" I asked, trying to figure out why the Judge would feel the need to be so hard on me.

"I don't believe so. I explained to him that your parents left all three of you $330,000 a piece and that you placed Sophie and Nicholas' share in trust funds that are not to be touched by them until their twenty-first birthdays. I even explained to him that you were using your share to raise them."

"Then, what is his problem with me?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to test him, Bella."

"Fine, is there anything else?"

"Just that the new custody hearing date is November 15th," he informed me. I nodded my head and tried to shake this unnerving feeling I was having about all of this.

"Emily said you've some additional help now."

"She called you?" I asked him not really surprised. I knew it wasn't natural for social workers to keep the person being _investigated_ attorney informed, but Emily always did.

"Of course, you know she keeps me posted after every visit so that I am well prepared to help you in court."

"I know, and yes, I do have some help. My best friend Angela, she's Mrs. Weber's daughter. She's been a huge help."

"What about the Cullen's?" he asked me. I rolled my eyes not wanting to discuss this with him.

"Yes, they have also been a great help to me."

"Edward, in particular?"

"Jonathan, what are you getting at?" I asked, irritation in my voice. He sat back in his chair with a smile on his face.

"You sound just like your mother when you said that," he teased, and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"She said that same thing to me, when she was working with me to legally adopt you," he quipped. I smiled again remembering the day my mom and dad told me that she was my new mom. I was so happy and scared. I worried she would leave like Marie did, but she never did, not of her own free will, anyway.

"I'm not getting at anything, Bella. I promise you. Emily just said this guy appeared to care a lot about you and she thinks that could be very good for the case. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Oh," I said, my mouth making the O shape. "Edward is…he is very important to me-to us. He helps out alot. He even got Nicky comfortable with playing sports. He taught him some breathing exercises then talked to Nicky's soccer coach about how to help him in practices," I said, unable to remove the smile from my face.

"And Sophie adores him, calls him her big brother," I continued with a little laugh, as I thought about the look of surprise on Edward's face the first time she said it.

"That's great, Bella, it sounds like they are starting to break out of their shells," he noted. I could tell he was about to become all therapist on me. I hated when he did this. Little known fact, Jonathan was also a licensed psychologist. He felt it would help with having a family law practice.

After our parents died, the three of us would come to see him. I didn't feel comfortable talking to anyone else so he lent us his ear.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You look happier, Bella, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," he said. I smiled shaking my head.

"I have a lot more to be happy about."

"That's wonderful. Could I meet him one day?" he asked me. I looked up at him with a warning look. He was one of my father's closest friends, meaning he would probably get all father-like on Edward. I already had to worry about Billy doing this at the birthday party I was throwing for Sophie and Nicky on Saturday.

"I'll be on my best behavior."

"Sure you will; you forget I remember you, dad and Billy cornering my prom date," I said with a laugh. Jonathan laughed sitting back in his chair.

"We only ever wanted the best for you, Bella."

"I know, and I know I don't say it enough but thank you, Jonathan, for all your help in this mess," I told him.

"Of course, Cinderella, you're like a niece to me. I couldn't just do nothing," he said, calling me the old nickname he and Billy gave me. I saw a sad look pass in his eyes and I knew he was probably beating himself up for not speaking up about taking Sophie and Nicky when the court was trying to decide what to do with them.

I didn't blame him, though. There weren't many people in the world that could give up their entire life for someone else's children. In his own way he made up for it. When he found out I wanted to take the kids, he took on the case for free and has been fighting tooth and nail for us ever since.

"It's okay, Jonathan."

"No, it's not. I'm a grown man and I couldn't open my mouth because I couldn't help thinking about the life I would be losing by taking on two young children at my age. But you, Bella, you gave up everything for them without even caring what you were giving up. Your parents would be so proud of you, you have to know that."

"I know," I replied back trying not to cry. He got up from his chair and came over to me. I stood up and we shared a hug. He pulled out of the hug and looked down into my face.

"Now back to this business about meeting this guy that has put a smile back on your face," he said. I laughed looking away from him.

"He'll be at Sophie and Nicky's birthday party on Saturday."

"Good, I'll interrogate him, Charlie Swan style."

"What? No!" I yelled looking up at him now. Jonathan started laughing and I shook my head.

"You can't do that, I really like him and you'll scare him off," I said.

"From what Emily told me, nothing is going to scare him off. Relax, Cinderella, I'll be nice," he told me and I smiled at him.

After I talked with him a little longer I left to go pick Sophie and Nicholas up from school. Today was the last day before summer break as well as their seventh birthday. I was honestly surprised they wanted to go to school, but they said something about their class giving them a birthday party.

I got on the elevator and pressed for the garage. The elevator stopped at the fifth floor and I wish it hadn't. The _she-devil_ also known as Edward's _ex-wife _walked onto the elevator. Over the past week she called and texted Edward's phone so much it was sickening. He never answered or replied. He just saved every text message to use against her in the divorce hearing.

"If it isn't Edward's newest play thing…" she said as the doors closed.

"If it isn't Edward's old rag doll," I snapped back. She gave me a forced smile.

"I just came from seeing my lawyer's associate because apparently Edward has paid more money to have the divorce hearing moved up and to have it here in Seattle instead of New York. I have a feeling you're the reason why," she said. I smiled at that fact. After her little stunt at his clinic, Edward contacted his lawyer and the Judge.

The divorce hearing was moved to this Friday. Was I excited?

Of course, I even drew a little person dancing on my calendar on that date, June 8th.

"He'll come back, he always does."

"Why can't you just admit that you've lost him, and he just doesn't want anything else to do with you?"

"He can divorce me, but you remember this little girl. In the eyes of God, I will always be Edward's wife until death do us part," she said. I noticed she was still wearing her wedding rings. It bothered me but I tried not to let it get to me.

"After the evil things you've done, I think God will give Edward a break," I replied tapping my foot now. The idea of being on the elevator with her was another one of the Universe's horrible jokes on me, it had to be.

"I should just cut your little face up, I bet he wouldn't want you then," she replied in a whisper. I knew she was trying to scare me and I'll admit that statement did make me uncomfortable. But I remembered Alice and Esme telling me that day I ran out of the clinic, that Carmen was more bark than bite.

So I inhaled a deep breath, and turned to her so that she was looking me in the face when I said what I was about to say.

"You can hate me, make all the threats you want, you can even keep telling yourself I'm the reason you lost Edward, when we both know it's because you're a trifling bitch that never deserved him in the first place. But I'm not going away, I'm not backing down, and I won't let you win."

"I always win."

"We'll, then you've met your match, Carmen," I replied just as the elevator doors opened. I turned and walked out of the elevator. Then I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Also, next time before you threaten to cut someone, ask yourself one question. What kind of weapon could the ex-chief of police's daughter have in her purse?" I said, tapping the side of my bag. After both my parents being murdered, my dad's best friend, Billy, took me to get my license to carry. I used my father's old gun and Billy taught me how to shoot it. I never actually carried it on me, I hated the damn thing, but Carmen didn't need to know that.

I just wanted her to understand that she may have only seen me as a child, but I was a woman. A woman willing to fight for the man she loved.

Even if he didn't know I loved him yet.

I walked to my car and I swear she didn't walk off of that elevator until I was in the car and the engine was started. I smiled at her and waved, as I pulled out. I hated the traffic as I drove to the kids' school. As I sat at a red light, my phone started to ring and I saw it was Edward. I reached for my Bluetooth ear piece and placed it my ear.

"Hey, Dr. Hot Pants, you have a break or something?" I asked with a smile.

"I can't believe Lauren has you calling me that, too."

"Yeah, but unlike her, I know just how hot those pants really are; well what's under the pants, anyway," I joked and he laughed.

"Well, since you are joking, that answers the question I called to ask you?"

"What question is that?"

"Carmen texted me that she saw you," he said, and I could hear the stress in his voice. I wished that I was near him to scratch his scalp and relax him.

"Relax, Edward, I saw her and I'm fine."

"Bella…" he said in a warning tone. I forgot whenever I said I was _fine_ he thought I was lying.

"I'm great, Edward, really. Jonathan told me that the custody hearing has been moved to November because the Judge is impressed with how well I've done with the kids and thinks we can end this whole temporary guardianship before next year," I told him, the joy in me shooting through the roof. I was worried about what Jonathan said, but I was also excited about the chance of it being over in November.

"That's great news, baby! I'm so happy for you!" he said, with almost as much excitement as me. My smile spread hearing him call me baby. I loved when he did that.

"Goodness, just the idea this can be put behind me soon is just amazing," I said as I turned the corner.

"I'm so happy for you, Bella. You know I will help with whatever any of you need."

"I know, Jonathan seems to think you are good for our case."

"Oh, so is that the only reason you have me around?" he joked. I laughed, deciding to play along.

"That and your fingers and mouth…"

"Bad girl, Ms. Swan, I have a patient in ten minutes," he whispered into the phone. I laughed as I continued to drive.

"Sorry."

"You will be. Are we still taking Sophie and Nicky to the bowling alley tonight?"

"If they want to go after seeing their rooms, I can't wait to see mine. Will you tell me what color my furniture is?" I asked wishing he could see my pout through the phone.

"No."

"The color of the walls?"

"No, and stop pouting you know what your mouth does to me," he replied. I laughed again, amazed at how well he seemed to know me.

"Fine, you big meanie."

"Big meanie, really Bella?"

"Yes, that's what you're being."

"So what do you call your little tease last night?" he asked. I laughed again, much louder this time. Last night, we all stayed at Edward's place since Alice had some last minute things to do to our rooms. So once the kids were asleep, I attempted to seduce Edward. I say attempted because he was serious about us not having sex until all his ties to Carmen were cut.

He was also still serious about me not being able to give him pleasure with my mouth. He said he wanted to make love to me before I did that.

I know it makes no sense.

So when he tried to still touch me, like he did whenever we were alone, I denied him. Believe me, I didn't want to, but if he could deny me from pleasing him, I could deny him from pleasing me.

"A fair trade," I answered with a smirk on my face.

"Sure, whatever you say, Kitty," he said. After the night at his house he started calling me his sex kitten or just kitty, depending on our surroundings.

"Is Jasper and Alice going bowling with us tonight?"

"Yeah, what about Ang and Lauren?"

"Yup, Lauren is bringing her new boy toy Paul," I said laughing at something Lauren told me about him.

"I hope she doesn't call me Dr. Hot Pants in front of him; I don't know too many men okay with their woman calling another man hot pants," Edward said. I giggled into the phone just as I turned up the block to the kids' school.

"You wouldn't want me calling another man, hot pants?"

"Are you saying you're my woman, mi amor?" he asked. I loved when he called me that most of all. My love, he called me. I didn't speak Spanish but I knew what mi amor meant.

"You know that I am, unless you've changed your mind."

"Never."

"Then yes, I'm your woman. Now back to my question. You wouldn't want me calling another man, hot pants?"

"Would you want me calling another woman, baby, kitty or _mi amor_?" he asked back. Just the thought of him calling anyone either of those names made me want to rip her eyes out. The worst part, the person didn't even exist, it was just my imagination.

"If you ever did that, I would bring harm to your manhood, Dr. Cullen," I warned him. He laughed into the phone.

"I could never call another woman, baby, and you are my own personal kitty, I wouldn't share that with another living soul. As for _mi amor_, well baby, you are the only woman I have ever called that name and it will remain that way."

"There you go making my head spin again," I replied and he laughed. I loved hearing him laugh. I pulled up outside of the school and parked my car.

"I just got to Sophie and Nicky's school, so I have to go," I said not wanting to hang up with him, but knew Sophie and Nicky would want my undivided attention when they came out here.

"Okay, my patient is here anyway. I'll be at the house the moment I finish up here."

"Okay," I said pouting. God, I was really moments away from telling him to hang up first because I couldn't do it.

"Baby, you have to hang up for the call to end," Edward said with a laugh.

"You didn't hang up either," I replied.

"Okay, same time."

"Count of three," I told him. "…one, two, three…" we said together but I didn't hang up.

"You didn't hang up, Kitty."

"Neither did you," I pointed out and he laughed again. I heard a door and I assumed it was his office door.

"Okay, really, baby I have to go. I'll see you in an hour."

"Okay," I said and then he hung up. The school bell rang and I climbed out of my car. I walked over to the school yard and waited for Sophie and Nicky. As I stood there in the yard, I noticed a woman who looked familiar staring back at me. I couldn't remember from where I knew her.

The kids started to come out of the building and I started looking for Sophie and Nicky. I spotted them both running out holding what looked to be gift bags and balloons. Their teacher followed them out carrying the tray on which I brought their cake this morning.

"Ella! Look what I got!" Sophie yelled trying to show me something in her bag. Nicholas was talking a mile a minute about some toy one of his classmates gave him. I swear I didn't remember kids being this generous when I was little.

"Bella, I just have to tell you again that Sophia and Nicholas were a delight to have in class. You're doing an amazing job with them," their teacher Mrs. Hummel said, as she handed me the tray.

"Thank you," I replied smiling. Sophie and Nicky told her goodbye and then we walked back to the car. They both climbed in telling me about their day and arguing over whose turn it was to talk.

"Ella, do we get to see our rooms today?" Sophie asked, which had somehow turned into the daily routine now. Thankfully, I could tell her yes today.

"Yup, Alice is going to reveal them to us today."

"Do you think Alice will be with her fiancé?" Nicky asked, saying fiancé as if it was a curse word. I tried not to laugh. He really had a crush on her, he was so cute.

"Probably, Nicky."

"Oh," he said sadly. Sophie started to tease him but I put an end to it quickly before it got out of hand. When we stopped at a light, I texted Alice and told her that she should give Nicky a kiss on his cheek.

**_Of course, he's my back up plan after he turns 18 in case Jazz doesn't work out ~Ali_**

She texted back and I laughed. As I drove I looked into the rearview mirror at the two of them.

"So, are you two all birthday'd out already, or do you want to do some bowling later?" I asked them. Both of their faces lit up with excitement.

"We want to go bowling!" they shouted.

"Then bowling it is," I told them.

"Ella?" Sophie called to me. I looked at her in the rearview mirror and saw a nervous look on her face.

"What's up, Soph?"

"Are you and Edward…are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked me. Well, leave it to my sister to ask the serious questions. I wasn't really surprised by the question, just surprised at how long it took her to ask me.

"Yeah, I guess we are. How does that make the two of you feel?" I asked still driving. I started chewing on my lip nervous about their answer. I knew that they liked Edward, but children's opinions always changed about someone especially when it was something like this.

"I like Edward, he's funny."

"Yeah, and he's really good at soccer," Nicholas answered. He started soccer practice last Saturday and so far Edward went with him whenever he had a practice.

"So, the both of you are okay with him being my boyfriend?"

"Yup!" they both replied. I smiled as I continue driving to our house. The minute I pull into the driveway I see Alice talking to someone in our doorway. I parked and the kids jumped out running to her.

"Happy birthday twin pops!" she said making them laugh.

"Are you still working on the rooms? I thought you were finished," I said, getting out of the car.

"Just had some last minute touch-ups to your room," she replied as I walked over to her. Nicky and Sophie started jumping up and down asking if they could see their rooms now.

"Okay, but who gets to go first?" Alice asked.

"Me!" they both shouted. Then they turned to each other and began placing _rock, paper, scissors_ like they always did when trying to decide which of them got to do something first. Sophie won with paper over Nicky's rock and he was not happy about it.

The four of us head upstairs to finally have the revealing of their bedrooms. We stood outside of Sophie's room, which was my old room first.

"Are you ready, Sophie?" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

"YES!" Sophie shouted. Alice opened the door and Sophie screamed, jumping up and down again. She ran into the room and dove onto the bed first. She hugged the little teddy bear that was on the bed to her chest. Then she jumped up and began looking at everything. It was the funniest thing in the world watching her run around the room.

It looked nothing like my room anymore. I mean it was a different room entirely. The color theme was white and gold. The curtains were ceiling to floor, and there was even a little vanity for Sophie to sit at. Alice had even added a little chandelier. There was a dresser with built-in shelves and a little tea table for tea parties. Alice even remembered me telling her how much Sophie loved stuffed animals and filled the room with them. I had to admit, I knew what the furniture looked like but Alice had done an amazing job with the room. It wasn't so much a little girl's room, but a young girl's room.

"Alice, I love it! Thank You, Thank You, Thank you!" Sophie shouted over and over again. Alice and I started laughing and I saw the annoyed and impatient look on Nicholas' face.

"Okay, Nicky, your turn," I said and he smiled. Sophie continued looking around in her room while, Alice and I walked Nicky to his room.

"Open the door, Nicky," I said. He grinned and looked up at me, and then opened the door.

"WOW!" he yelled while walking inside. His bed was a loft style with the mattress at the bottom. There was a little basketball court in the middle of the floor with the basket attached to the side of the bed.

"I can play basketball in here?" he asked. I pointed out only with the little basketball that was in the corner. He then walked over and hit the little punching bag.

"It's just like the one dad had in the garage," he said. Sometimes it surprised me how great their memory was. Next, he walked over to the floor-to-ceiling shelves that were filled with almost every type of action figure you could possibly think of.

"Edward gave you all his old action figures from our parents' house," Alice said, as we watched Nicholas go over to the shelf. We left him to his room and Sophie was still in hers completely ignoring us.

"Alice, you did really awesome with their rooms, thank you," I said with a smile. There was no way I could have done any of it alone.

"Of course, Bella, are you ready to see your room?" she asked. I started chewing on my lip. I was nervous.

_My room_

In so many ways I still saw it as my parents' room. Alice took my hand into hers and I looked over at her.

"It looks nothing like before. I had it completely redone, even the bathroom," she told me. I nodded my head. That much I knew; my room was completely reconstructed.

"I want to wait until Edward gets here."

"Okay, no problem. I sort of had a feeling you would say that," she replied with a smile. I laughed shaking my head.

"Sophie! Nicky! Come look at your bathroom!" Alice yelled, pulling me with her. Since I would now be using my parents' bedroom, Alice had also refurbished the second floor bathroom. Sophie and Nicky ran out of their rooms.

Alice opened the door and it was a Mickey and Minnie explosion in the bathroom. I was actually happy I would not be forced to use it. Thankfully, they loved it though, and were even happy that all my _girly stuff,_ as Nicky said, wouldn't be in the way.

"Alice, why don't you do this for a living?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's fun, I feel like if I make it work, I won't enjoy it anymore," she answered. I guess I could understand that; work was never really much fun. There was a knock downstairs and I went to answer hoping it was Edward.

I wasn't disappointed.

"Did you break the speed limit getting here?" I teased, giving him a hug. He laughed, placing a kiss on the top of my head.

"I may have, but don't tell anyone," he replied. "Have you seen your room yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I was waiting for you."

"Really? I would have thought you would have knocked that door down by now."

"Nope, I wanted to share seeing it for the first time with you," I told him. He grinned down at me then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Edward, come look at my new room!" Sophie yelled from the top of the steps. Together we walked upstairs and Edward checked out Sophie's and Nicholas' rooms even though he already knew what both of them looked like.

I laughed when he challenged Nicky to a basketball match. Watching a 6 foot 2 inch man play on a basketball court hardly half his size, was the most hilarious thing I've ever seen in my life.

After he let Nicky win, he turned to me asking if I was ready to see my room. I nodded my head and Alice started jumping up and down like a little pixie. It was a little terrifying. We walked up to the door and it was then I noticed she even had the door painted. I turned to her and she smiled.

"That was the last little touch up I had done," she told me. I laughed and inhaled a deep breath. I opened the door and was completely and utterly shocked by what I saw. The walls were all painted a dark mint green color.

"Edward said your favorite color is green," Alice squealed. I smiled taking in all of the white furniture and the canopy bed. Everything was so different, even the windows that sat behind the little living area.

"When did you do that?" I asked pointing to the windows.

"That is why you were not allowed home yesterday, I didn't want you to know we took out the old windows. Do you like it?" she asked. I could tell she was nervous about my reply. I looked around the room some more taking in the long white curtains.

It was elegant, and perfect.

"I love it, Alice."

"Yay!" she shouted.

"I was hoping you would. Angela put all your clothes away in your closets and the dressers," she told me. I walked over and slid the closet door open and sure enough it was filled with all of my clothes, shoes, bags and a few new things.

I turned and looked at Alice who tried wearing an innocent face. Edward laughed as he walked over to me.

"Don't be mad at her. Angela told us that you haven't renewed your wardrobe and Alice couldn't resist," he told me placing his hand on the small of my back.

"Bella, it's all stuff from my closet, so consider it like hand-me-downs."

"Alice, this stuff still has tags," I said looking at the clothes.

"I never wore them; please take them. I've always wanted a sister to share my clothes with, and now I have one," Alice said and she actually pouted. I rolled my eyes making Edward laugh and Alice squeal.

I used to wonder what it would be like to have an older sister. I suddenly felt the need to apologize to Sophie and Nicky.

"I'll take it only if we consider it my birthday present," I replied and she pouted again.

"But I have something so amazing planned for your birthday."

"Alice, you've done all this without letting me pay you a dime, now the clothes, I just…"

"Would you charge Sophie and Nicky?"

"Well no, but…"

"Bella, I did this because I love you guys. You're my family and I don't charge my family. Ask Edward, I wouldn't let him pay me either," she told me. I looked at Edward and he nodded his head. Then he whispered in my ear that he paid her back in his own way.

"You win, for now."

"Yay!" she shouted, then took my hand guiding me to the bathroom. She opened the door. The walls were pretty much the same green as the bedroom walls just slightly darker. The cabinets were dark wood and the counter around the sink marble. The tub was against the windows, looking out over the house and the shower was built into the wall.

"Alice, this is amazing!"

"I knew you would love it! Oh, and the tub has Jacuzzi jets," she said, clapping her hands. It was amazing how much she was enjoying this. Then it occurred to me that this had to have cost thousands of dollars.

"Alice, how much did you pay to have all of this done?"

"Don't worry about it. It hardly put a dent in my checkbook."

"What do you mean it didn't put a dent in your checkbook? Alice, this had to have cost you thousands of dollars."

"Bella, I have more than enough money. Our grandparents left us all hefty trust funds. When Apple first started, my grandfather was one of those few who invested. Edward didn't tell you?" Alice inquired. I turned and looked at Edward. I knew he had money, I mean why else would Carmen be trying to bleed him dry? But I had no idea that it could be this much that he could just blow thousands of dollars on redecorating a house like Alice had done.

"Why didn't you tell me you were one of those rich trust fund babies?"

"Didn't see a reason to tell you, it wasn't like it would have made you like me more. You probably would have just tried using it as another excuse not to give us a chance," he replied, and I laughed because he was right

We walked out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom. I sat down on the bed and actually moaned at how soft it felt.

"I don't know how to repay you, Alice."

"Don't worry, I know how you can but I won't bring it up now," she replied with a huge smile. I looked at her with a brow raised and Edward just told me not to ask. He sat down next to me while Alice started explaining all the clothes she had put in my closet.

I was only half listening to her as I thought about how weird it would all be sleeping in here tonight. It no longer looked like my parents' room, it didn't even feel like my parents' room, but I knew I couldn't sleep alone in here.

Not tonight.

"Edward, will you sleep in here with me tonight?" I asked before I even thought about it. Edward had spent the night with me every night for at least a week and I was sure he was sick of me by now.

"I thought I already was," he replied and I smiled at him.

"Ella, are we…WOW! Your room is beautiful!" I heard Sophie say as she walked into my room. I turned around growing nervous because Sophie and Nicky's last time inside this room was that night.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, especially the curtains on your bed…" she said waving the curtains around.

"Bella, are we still going bowling?" Nicholas asked coming into the room. He stopped and looked around and I watched his face. He looked around the entire room, and then smiled.

"Alice, how did you know green was Bella's favorite color?"

"Edward told me."

"Cool, it looks much better than her old room," he said making all of us laugh. We all got up and left for the bowling alley. Little did Sophie and Nicky know Edward picked up their birthday cake for us to sing happy birthday to them while we were there.

Angela, Lauren and Lauren's new boy toy joined us. When we sang happy birthday to them, Sophie stood up on the seats. I swear Edward almost freaked out thinking she was going to fall. Alice placed a kiss on Nicky's cheek and he turned beet red.

The night was absolutely perfect and if it was at all possible I think I fell more in love with Edward as he helped Sophie and Nicky bowl.

"Have you told him yet?" Angela asked sitting down next to me.

"Told him what?"

"That you love him, duh?" Lauren said sitting down on the other side of me. I shook my head trying to figure out why in the hell I invited the two of them.

"No, I haven't told him and Lauren, how do you know…I love him?" I asked whispering the last part.

"The entire world can see it, you've been looking at him like a lovesick puppy for the past hour," she said picking up her drink from our table.

"I have not!" I yelled causing Edward to look back at us. I shook my head at him and he turned back around focusing on Sophie and Nicky again.

"Seriously, Bella, what are you waiting for?" Angela asked.

"Can the two of you please just shut it," I said making them both laugh.

"Don't get mad at us because you're too chicken. I'll do it for you…Edward! Bella said she…." I slapped my hand over Lauren's damn mouth so fast everyone in that bowling alley was looking at us while Angela laughed her little ass off.

"I hate you both," I told them not that it had any effect other than more laughing.

"Fine, we won't say another word about it," Angela said. I looked between the two of them and they both zipped their damn traps.

"But, if it's because you think he doesn't love you back, you're an idiot…now I'm done," Angela said. I rolled my eyes and chewing on my lip I watched him play with Sophie and Nicky.

"If you keep looking at him like that, the entire bowling alley will know you're in love with him before he knows," Alice said walking over to the table.

"Told you!" Lauren yelled while Angela started laughing again. I really didn't like any of them at that moment. I got up from my seat and went over to play with Edward and the kids.

By the time we made it home Sophie and Nicky were asleep. I talked Edward out of trying to carry them both into the house. They were angry I woke them, but they were entirely too big to be carried like babies. I let them change into their pajamas and jump right into the bed.

"Think they had fun today, they tired me out at that bowling alley?" Edward asked as I closed their bedroom doors.

"Oh yeah, just wait until Saturday."

"Hmm, damn it. I forgot about that. I'll need lots of coffee that day," he said making me laugh. We entered my room and I stood there just looking around.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just so weird how it doesn't really feel like their room anymore."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked taking my hand into his.

"I don't know, happy, sad, healing I guess."

"That's good to hear, that you feel like you're healing."

"The past few months I've felt closer to them, as if they were here again. I don't know, I sound crazy," I said shaking my head.

"You don't sound crazy. You sound like someone who has been mourning their parents," he told me. I smiled up at him and then we started getting ready for bed. I took a shower in my new bathroom and I was like seriously in love with the shower head.

Edward turned down the option of us preserving water and showering together. He said I was too tempting. By the time I walked back into my bedroom he was already laying in my bed with his sleep pants on.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your pajamas, Bella," he said, and I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a pair of boy shorts and a camisole.

"Edward, you've seen me in this before."

"Yes, and do you remember what I did?" he asked. I felt my cheeks flush from my blush as the memory crossed my mine. Last time I wore something like this, I got to experience his mouth on me again.

"Tonight, it's not one of those nights because you need me to hold you and to just be here for you," he said and I understood him clearly now.

Of course we wouldn't do anything tonight. Even though it may not have been my parents' room anymore, tonight just wouldn't have been the night for any of that. This was my first night sleeping in here and he knew that would be hard on me, and he was here to take care of me.

I loved him even more for it.

"I'll put on a pair of pants."

"Don't bother, the image of you like this is already burned into my head, Kitty. Just come to bed so I can hold you," he replied making me smile. I walked to the bed and he pulled the covers back for me. I climbed in and he pulled me to him instantly.

"You smell good," I said leaning into his chest and taking in his scent. He always smelled so masculine and so Edward. It was mind blowing.

"So, do you," he whispered back with his nose in my hair. We sat that way for a little while, neither of us saying anything as his fingers made little patterns on my arm.

"I ever tell you how my parents met?" I asked him.

"No, how did they meet?"

"First, for the story to make sense, I have to tell you that my mom was obsessed with Swans. We never got why but she was. Her signature, _The Swan_ she had way before she met my father."

"Really, I thought she picked it because of her last name."

"Most people thought so too, since she didn't really start becoming famous until after they were married. She didn't start really using the name until then."

"So how did they meet, for you to have to tell me that story first?" he asked, and I knew he was smirking. He always teased me about having to tell three stories just to tell one.

"Mom was driving like a bat out of hell, much like you," I said looking up at him and he laughed. I smiled and looked back at my hands that were resting on his chest.

"Dad was on patrol and spotted her. Pulled her right over, she was pissed, at least that's what she always used to say. So when Dad walked up to the car and she rolled down her window she said she was about to give him a hell of a tongue lashing and then saw that his last name was Swan. She was always for signs, the universe speaking to her. So she took that as the sign that she was supposed to be with my father. So instead of giving him a tongue lashing she asked him out."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, Dad was so surprised he agreed before he even knew what he was agreeing to. He claimed he knew what he was doing, said he was just playing it cool," I continued with a laugh, thinking about all the times they used to tell me this story.

"So they went out?"

"No, mom stood him up. Dad was hurt, and wouldn't you know the following month he pulled her over again for speeding," I said laughing and Edward joining me.

"When he asked her why she didn't show up, she said the universe said it wasn't time yet, but she knew he was the one. Freaked my old man out, because that first month they met he was in the middle of cutting all ties from Marie," I said. Edward pulled me tighter against him at the mention of her name.

"I guess you can say the rest is history. From then on dad was putty in her hands; he would do anything for her, be anything for her."

"I know the feeling," Edward replied. I looked up into his face and saw that serious look in his eyes.

"It was weird at first, because my father and Marie were never really affectionate to each other. With my mom though, it was infectious, even as a child I knew it was love. _Real love_. I used to think they were the luckiest people in the world to have found each other after what they've been through. I wanted to believe in my mom's universe, but I never thought I would be that lucky…" I continued, never taking my eyes away from his.

"Bella, sweetheart, I lo…"

"I love you, Edward," I said unable to hold it in anymore. I couldn't, I didn't want to. He looked at me for what felt like a century, and then one of his gorgeous smiles spread across his face.

"I love you too, Bella, so much baby I think I might explode one day," he told me. A huge smile formed on my face involuntarily. There was no stopping the joy that filled me hearing him tell me that.

"Say it again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you," he said his face coming closer to mine until we shared a kiss. That night he held me in his arms and I allowed myself to let his love heal the broken pieces of my life.

* * *

**_They said I love you! _**

**_Pictures for the bedrooms are available in my group on facebook._**

**__****_Daily Grind will be updated every Sunday/Monday!_**

**__****_It is only early today because that stupid Hurricane is heading in my direction._**

**__****_Review and receive a teaser for next chapter! See you next week!_**


	14. The start of something beautiful

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Those of you who reviewed last chapter received a teaser! Here is the rest of the chapter! I will try to give a teaser to everyone who reviews signed in!_**

* * *

**_Endings are the start of something beautiful_**

**_Chapter 14_**

_12:32 pm_

Was it possible for time to move at a snail's pace? I kept watching the clock, but honestly I couldn't help it. Today was the big day, the day for which the little stick person on my calendar was waiting.

Today, Edward's divorce would be finalized. I was so excited you would have thought it was my birthday.

"Just because you keep watching the clock doesn't mean time will move any faster," Lauren said coming behind the counter.

"Oh, shut up," I told her as I started on another pot of coffee.

"Are you going with him?" she asked me. I started chewing on my lip; it was a really bad habit when I was nervous.

"Do you think I shouldn't?"

"I think you should go and make out with him right in front her, at least that's what I would do," Lauren said. I laughed having no idea why I asked her anything.

"He wants me to go, and I told him that I would."

"Are you going to be in the room, or the waiting area?"

"I don't know," I said, realizing I hadn't even given that any thought.

"Don't matter, he loves you and is divorcing the skank. After today you two can finally get to the nasty, and then your sexy ass really will be glowing then," Lauren said, swinging her hand towel at me. I laughed dodging it.

"Why do I tell you anything?"

"Because you love me and you know if you don't Angela will," she replied. I rolled my eyes and turned around just as Kate walked up to the counter. I hadn't even heard the door open.

"I heard you were working here and I just didn't believe it," Kate said with a little smile on her face.

"What's hard to believe?" Lauren asked with attitude in her voice. Kate looked over at her then back at me.

"I tried calling you to have lunch but you didn't return my call," she said as if I didn't already know. I took Alice and Angela's advice and never went out with Kate. I found it really amazing that after seeing her, Carmen showed up in Seattle.

"I've been busy," I replied, not giving her more of an explanation than that.

"Busy? I heard about that," she replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're screwing Edward, right? I never took you for a home wrecker, Bella."

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you are?" Lauren snapped already pulling to remove her apron.

"I can handle this, Lauren."

"You sure, I'm not afraid of getting locked up for you, Bella," Lauren said glaring at Kate.

"Yes, I'm sure. Look, that customer is asking for another cup," I told her. Lauren nodded her head and made another cup of coffee. I laughed when she jumped at Kate making her flinch.

"Kate, you have no idea what you are talking about."

"I know my cousin said she and Edward were working on their marriage until you came along," she replied. I didn't want to stand here and have this conversation with her. I didn't have to.

"Their marriage was over way before I came along, and you know it."

"All I know is that you took my cousin's husband; she's been devastated without him. I told her I would come and talk to you. You used to be a reasonable person, why can't you let them just work on their marriage and back off."

"Kate, you don't know a damn thing about me and as for your cousin, Carmen, she is a lying piece of shit. Why don't you ask her about the baby she was supposedly carrying, or did you know she was faking too?" I asked whispering that last part. She didn't say anything and that answered my question. "Now I don't give a damn what you think about me and you can believe whatever you want to believe, but do it out of this building and out of my life. Now leave," I continued pointing towards the exit.

"I told everyone how you turned into a little whore since your parents died. Want to know what Tyler said?"

"No, I don't care about any of you. Now get out."

"He said Edward must have paid good money to get you to un-pry those legs of yours," she answered anyway. I wanted to break her nose on this counter. It seemed everyone wanted to test me, to try and push me to commit assault. But I didn't have to; Lauren took the job of my bodyguard. What I couldn't do she wasn't afraid to do for me.

"If you say one more thing to her, I am going to use your face to wipe my ass," Lauren whispered in Kate's ear as she gripped Kate's hair in her hand.

"Let me go."

"After you apologize to Bella," Lauren told her. I tried not to laugh but it was sort of funny to watch.

"I am pressing charges, let me go."

"Nope, see the manager here asked you to leave because you were causing a disturbance. Everyone in here heard her tell you to go, but you didn't leave. So that means that I have the right to toss you out of this mother fucker or call the police. Now apologize," Lauren replied.

"I'm sorry."

"That didn't sound like you meant it, try again."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"That's better, now if I find out you came near her again, I will find you and I will deal with you personally. Tell your cousin the next time she wants to send one of her little minions, to remember Bella has people not afraid to put their foot in her ass, got it? Now get out." Lauren said releasing her. Then she pushed her towards the door. Kate started walking out then she looked back at me.

"Don't you even think about it, unless you want me to rearrange your face so you can see a plastic surgeon tomorrow," Lauren told her and even a few of the customers laughed. How Lauren got the customers to love her even in her bluntness I'll never know. Kate left the coffee house and the few customers that were in the coffee shop started clapping. Lauren took a bow making me laugh.

"You all right?" she asked coming behind the counter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I shouldn't really be surprised Carmen tried to intimidate me again. Kate knew a different Bella in college and she obviously thought she would be able to get me to back off," I said cleaning up the counter.

"This bitch Carmen is persistent," Lauren said. I nodded my head.

"Wouldn't you be if you were losing Edward?"

"Maybe, but she has to learn how to take a hint. He doesn't want her anymore, he wants you."

"I think that's what is so difficult for her to grasp, I'm just this young…"

"…if you are getting ready to degrade yourself in any way I am going to stop you right now. You are awesome and she knows that. She knows that she could never be half the woman you are and she isn't even woman enough to admit that. Instead she wants to lie to herself and anyone who will listen," Lauren told me. I smiled at her. I still found it amazing how our relationship seemed to change. The moment we became closer, her work ethic improved substantially.

Lauren was strong willed, and didn't take shit from anyone. The moment she felt I was the same, she showed me respect and had become one of my dearest friends. I was happy I had her as a friend. If it was one thing I was starting to really notice, it was that you did not want Lauren Mallory as your enemy.

"You know if someone would have told me five months ago that I would have considered you one of my best friends, I would have cut off their tongue for lying," I told her and she laughed.

"I have a hard shell on the outside. Once you get past that, you see I'm all soft and gooey on the inside. But, if you tell anyone what I said, I will cut off your bangs," she replied making me laugh out loud.

Bree came in at one; she was going to finish up the day with Lauren so that I could go. I explained to her everything that had to be done, and Lauren promised to get the money to the bank today after the shop closed.

"Bree, you remember you're opening tomorrow right?"

"Yup, Mrs. Newton is coming in because the both of you are taking off, right?"

"Yeah, I have to help Bella with the twins' birthday party," Lauren said cleaning the counter.

"Oh, Bella I didn't know you had kids," Bree said. Lauren and I looked at each other because I really hated trying to explain that necessarily Sophie and Nicky weren't my children. But thinking about it all, they were and I would do anything for them.

"Yeah, a boy and a girl. They turned seven on Wednesday," I answered. Lauren smiled causing me to do the same.

"Wow, how old are you?"

"Doesn't matter, she's taking care of two kids and she's awesome at it. Can you go serve that customer over there," Lauren said, quickly dismissing Bree.

"I didn't mean to…"

"…it's okay, Bree. Lauren is just very protective of me and my situation," I told her. She nodded her head and walked over to serve the customer. I looked at Lauren and she shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I didn't like what she was getting at," she replied. I laughed just as I watched Edward walk into the coffee shop. I smiled at the way he strolled in here. It was neither surprising nor unusual that he got the attention of every woman in the coffee shop when he walked in.

But even from the first day he stepped foot in here all those months ago, I was the only woman he saw in return.

"Hey, baby, you ready to go?" he asked, leaning over the counter to place a kiss on my lips. I quickly leaned over to meet his kiss.

"Yes, I'm ready, let me just go grab my bag and sweater from the back," I told him. I headed toward the back office and grabbed my things and left a note for Mrs. Newton.

When I walked back to the front, Lauren and Edward were having a conversation about the birthday party tomorrow.

"I'm ready," I said getting his attention. He smiled at me and we both said goodbye to Lauren as we left.

The drive was silent at first. I wasn't really sure what to say to him. When we stopped at a light, he reached over and took my hand into his.

"You all right?"

"Nervous, I guess."

"Don't be, it will all be over and then we will be finished with her."

"I wish it was that easy," I retorted. He squeezed my hand in his.

"It will be, you'll see," he replied.

"Kate came into the shop today," I told him looking out of the window.

"Kate, Carmen's cousin Kate?" he asked.

"Yup, the one and the same."

"What did she want?"

"To tell me to back off and let you and your wife work on your marriage; she called me a home wrecker too," I said looking at Edward now. We stopped at a red light and he looked over at me.

"You're not."

"I know that, but it won't stop people from thinking just that," I said beginning to chew on my lip again as I looked down into my lap. Edward lifted my face to his, pulling my lip from between my teeth.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks. I love you, Bella, that's not going to change or stop just because some folks might think we did something wrong. I want to be with you and I'm going to be with you," he said and a smile formed on my face from his words. For the past two days I've listened to him tell me he loved me and it still made me breathless.

A car honked in the distance and Edward yelled at them to go around. He pulled my face to his and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips. I would never get used to hearing him tell me that. With those three words, he reminded me that I had nothing to worry about because _he loved me_.

"I love you too," I replied pushing my fingers into his hair. I felt his breath release as a soft moan left his lips. I loved his reaction when I placed my fingers into his hair. When we pulled apart he was smiling at me.

He turned back in his seat and we continued driving to the courthouse. When we arrived I had somehow become even more nervous. I shouldn't have been here. Who was I to be here?

We walked inside and Edward told me they were meeting with the Judge in a conference room near the Judge's chambers. He also said if it wasn't for Jasper calling in favors he wouldn't be able to have the divorce hearing today.

I listened to him talk and explain that the last time they met with the Judge, he gave his opinion of what he felt should happen, and that they were both given a written portion to sign; only Carmen still refused to sign. I inhaled a deep breath just as Edward took my hand into his.

"Thank you for being here today," he said. Looking up at him I remembered why I was here. I was here for him, no other reason mattered. He said he needed me here, and that was enough for me.

"Of course," I replied back with a smile on my face. He lowered his head to mine placing a kiss on my lips.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I heard her little venomous voice say from behind me. Edward grumbled against my lips as he slowly pulled away. We both turned to see Carmen standing there, with whom I knew as Kate's mother and a man I speculated was Carmen's attorney.

"Why is she here?" Carmen asked pointing in my direction.

"Because I want her to be here," Edward replied pulling me against his side. I was starting to feel uncomfortable again.

"Edward, the Judge is about ready," I heard Jasper say. I didn't find out until recently that Jasper was Edward's attorney. I found it amazing that with Alice knowing that and what Carmen had done to Edward, she never told Jasper about it.

"Good. Did you speak with him about Bella sitting in?"

"Yeah, he's cool with it as long as she just observes," he said. I nodded my head so that they knew I understood.

"He's allowing…_her_ to sit in? This entire world has gone to shit," Carmen snapped.

"Carmen, keep it down," Kate's mother whispered to her.

"Why should I? My husband's mistress is allowed to sit in on the worst day of my life," Carmen continued. She was really enjoying digging the knife in my gut by calling Edward her husband.

"She's not my mistress, Carmen. The only person unfaithful in our marriage was you," Edward snapped holding my hand in his.

"Not your mistress? I just watched you kiss her!"

"Carmen, keep it down," the guy standing next to her warned.

"Shut up, James. Are we all just going to stand here and act like he's not blatantly disrespecting me by having _her _here?" Carmen asked. I inhaled a deep breath restraining myself from lashing out at her.

"Can the two of you not do this here, right now?" Jasper asked getting everyone's attention. Carmen rolled her eyes.

"I wonder how the Judge will feel about your affair, Edward."

"It's not an affair, Carmen, the two of you have been legally separated for months," James reminded her and that actually made me smile.

"The Judge is ready everyone, shall we go?" Jasper asked. We all followed Jasper to the conference room and I sat down next to Edward with Jasper on his right so that he was closer to the Judge.

Carmen, Kate's mother and James, Carmen's attorney, sat across from us. I didn't like the way Kate's mother was looking at me. I couldn't even understand why she was here to begin with. I tried keeping my eyes on the table or looking at Edward to keep from saying something to her.

"Edward, this is your last chance to change your mind and call all of this off," I heard Carmen say to him. I glanced up at her and saw her smirking my way.

"Not a chance in hell, Carmen. This marriage is ending today," he replied. She rolled her eyes and leaned over whispering something to her attorney.

The room was silent for the most part, other than the whispers between Jasper and Edward, and Carmen and James. When the Judge came in we all stood up and he quickly told us to be seated.

"We are here to finalize the divorce between the Petitioner, Edward Cullen and the Respondent, Carmen Cullen, is this correct?" the Judge asked. I flinched at hearing her referred to as Carmen Cullen. It made me sick.

"Yes, your honor," Jasper answered.

"Have the two of you come to an agreement?" he asked, looking between Edward and Carmen. They began talking about what they had come to agreement with and Edward explaining that he had already signed the Divorce Decree.

"Mrs. Cullen, why haven't you signed it?" the Judge asked, again my stomach turned hearing her being referred to this way.

"Before he sent paperwork for me to receive alimony, now that is not even mentioned in this Decree," Carmen explained. Of course the bitch wanted alimony, she would want his arm, leg and head too if she could have them.

"If I understand this correctly, you wouldn't sign it then either," the Judge offered.

"Am I wrong for wanting to fight for my marriage?" she retorted, with attitude in her voice. I watched James give her a warning and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Your husband has filed for divorce because of irreconcilable differences, one's he would not mention at the beginning of all of this to save you the humiliation, I would speculate. But now that I know the reason why he has petitioned the divorce, I think you should just be satisfied that he is giving you full ownership to all and any property purchased during the marriage," the Judge concluded. I knew Edward was giving Carmen all of their old property together. He said didn't want any memory of her and if he kept them he would have sold them for what they were worth to him, nothing.

"Whatever he told you is a lie, your honor."

"He didn't tell me anything; a Dr. Bradley Monroe did. He explained your relationship with him in detail, as well as proof of payment."

"He wouldn't do that, he would lose his medical license if he…"

"He did lose it, surprisingly not for the little job he did for you, but he lost it all the same. He suddenly wanted to tell all his wrongdoings," the Judge offered, cutting her off. I saw the uncomfortable look on her face from his words.

"I suggest you sign what Mr. Cullen has offered to you, or I can give another opinion regarding the newly found information I have received," he continued. Carmen inhaled a deep breath and looked over at her attorney. He nodded his head at her and she did the same looking at the Judge.

They passed to her what looked to be a stack of papers, and she began signing her name where indicated. The joy in me started to rise as I watched her finally sign those damn papers. Edward gripped my hand under the table and I smiled up at him.

Carmen's attorney handed the papers over to the Judge who began reading them out loud, to refer to all of the terms they have agreed upon as to property disposition and finances.

"The Court finds that the Plaintiff has been a resident of the State of Washington for at least six months immediately preceding the filing of the initial complaint for divorce. The Court also finds that the Plaintiff has been a resident of Seattle, Washington for at least 90 days immediately preceding the filing of the initial complaint for divorce…" the Judge began. It was sort of nerve wracking that he was going through reading the entire Decree out loud. It was a lot of legal talk that was seriously making my head hurt. I kept drifting in and out as he read from the document.

"Defendant will be restored to her maiden name, Carmen Denali, and relinquishing all rights as Mrs. Edward Cullen. She will now have ownership of a Condo located in Manhattan, New York; a beach house in the Hamptons; and a house in Hawaii. Mr. Cullen retains ownership to all stocks, bonds and other personal finances that he acquired prior to the marriage, in the total amount of…"

My jaw literally dropped at the amount the Judge was describing. I mean, I didn't even know there could be that many zeros in a number. I shifted in my seat. If I thought I wasn't good enough for him before, I was sure as hell feeling that way now.

"It is therefore ordered, adjudged and decreed that the marriage relationship existing between the parties should be and is hereby terminated and dissolved this day June 8th 2012; both parties released therefrom, and that a Decree of Divorce is hereby awarded to the Plaintiff. Both parties shall hereafter continue to live separate and apart from each other, and neither shall annoy, molest, interfere with or harass the other in any way or manner, either directly or indirectly," he finished. The smile that formed on my face from hearing those words was like music to my ears.  
He signed the Decree making it official, and I was ready to jump up and do a dance. Edward's smile was evident as he looked at me.

When the Judge finally dismissed everyone we all stood up and I leaped into Edward's arms giving him a hug. I was so damn happy I didn't care about anyone else in the room but Edward.

"I'm so happy for you, baby," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him tighter in my arms. His arms wrapped around me as I felt his lips on neck.

I heard the disapproval tones coming from Kate's mother and Carmen as they spoke to each other, but I didn't care. Edward placed a kiss on my neck then pulled back holding my face and placed a kiss on my lips. I melted into him always enjoying his lips on mine.

When he pulled away, a grin spread across my lips as I looked up at him. The joy I saw in his eyes was amazing.

"Congratulations man," Jasper said. Edward turned thanking him for all of his help. I couldn't resist looking over at Carmen and I regretted it when I did. She was glaring at me. If looks could kill I would have been dead.

"Ready to get out of here," Edward asked getting my attention. I looked up at him and nodded my head.

Edward took my hand into his, lacing our fingers together. We left the room without so much as a second glance in Carmen's direction.

Walking out into the parking lot I was still smiling. I couldn't get rid of the smile that was on my face. He was officially, mine.

I mean I knew he was before, and that he loved me but now there was nothing tying him to Carmen. I could completely understand now why he wanted to wait until the divorce was final before we went any further.

"My parents are excited about watching the kids tonight," Edward said as we approached the car and he opened the passenger door for me.

Tonight, we were all going out to celebrate Edward's official freedom from the bitch also known as Carmen. Jasper had already planned for us all to have dinner and to hang out at this club called Seduction.

Esme and Carlisle were watching Sophie and Nicky tonight. They had practically begged me. I agreed because it would make trying to surprise Sophie and Nicky a lot easier tomorrow at their birthday party.

"I hope you're happy, Edward," we heard Carmen say. We both turned around to see her coming out of the building with Kate's mother. Edward didn't reply to her as he helped me into the car.

"She only wants you for your money, I loved you!" she shouted, as I watched as Kate's mother pushing her in the opposite direction of us. Edward closed my door then walked around to the driver side and climbed into the car.

His face was unreadable as he started the car. I placed my hand on his thigh to get his attention, hoping he wasn't having any regrets.

"Tell me again," he said softly. I smiled knowing just what he wanted to hear. Sometimes I asked him to say it over and over again to me.

"I love you," I said with a smile. His own grin expanded on his face as he looked over at me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and then he pulled off leaving Carmen screaming in the parking lot.

We went to pick Sophie and Nicholas up from summer camp. Edward must have known I was nervous about leaving them with his parents, because he suggested we all hang out there before we went out tonight.

It wasn't that I didn't trust Esme and Carlisle, because I did. I was just nervous, because it was still so new to me to have all of this help.

"Ella, we're going camping!" Sophie shouted the moment she saw me climbing out of the car.

"Yeah, in July after Independence Day," Nicholas added with excitement.

"Obviously, the two of you want to go," I said with laugh.

"Yeah, we even told our counselor that you and Edward would go too," Nicholas said as if he just told me the sky was blue.

"I'm going where?" Edward asked coming up behind me. Sophie and Nicholas both smiled up at him, which meant they were so about to beg him to go camping with them.

"We told our counselor, Ms. Tiffany, that you and Bella would go camping with our summer camp," Nicholas answered.

"Will you go, Edward, please," Sophie begged holding Edward's hand now. I rolled my eyes already knowing Edward was about to say yes.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Does this mean I have to go?" I asked with a pout.

"Yes!" all three of them shouted, which resulted in me rolling my eyes and heading back to the car while they laughed at my expense.

We stopped by my house to grab Sophie and Nicky's overnight bag then headed over to Edward's parents' place. The kids seemed so excited about staying the night with them, it made me feel even more foolish about being nervous about it.

When we arrived, I could have sworn that Edward and I were suddenly invisible with the way Esme and Carlisle greeted them. It was about five minutes before they looked up at the two of us standing there.

"So please tell me that tramp is no longer my daughter-in-law?" Esme asked, making me laugh when she realized what she said in front of the children.

"She's no longer a Cullen," Edward said with a grin.

"Oh, thank God," Esme replied, tossing her hands in the air and then pulling Edward into a hug.

"Congratulations son, maybe next time, you'll give your name to someone more deserving," Carlisle said, smiling in my direction and I know I blushed crimson.

"We can pray," Esme agreed smirking at me also.

"Believe me, the next Mrs. Cullen will be worthy of not only my name, but everything I have to give," Edward said, and I was afraid to look up at him. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Uncle Eddie!" I heard a little girl yell. I turned my head to see two little kids running our way. I looked at Esme and Carlisle who were both smiling.

The little girl ran right into Edward's arms, and he picked her up placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Amelia, when did you get here?"

"Today, daddy brought us," the little girl said and I followed Edward's gaze to a large man who was walking up the hallway. Just looking at him I knew he was a Cullen, which meant he must have been Emmett. Edward and Emmett shared a look for long time neither brother saying a word.

"Uncle Edward, guess what?" the little boy said pulling on Edward's pants leg.

"What's up EJ?"

"I know how to spell my name," the little boy said. The kids didn't look that much younger than Sophie and Nicky. EJ spelled his name for everyone and even I couldn't resist cheering for him. The little girl looked at me, then at Sophie and Nicky.

"Amelia and EJ, I want the two of you to meet three really important people to me. This is Sophie and Nicky…"

"Hi…" they all said at the same time. Edward then turned to me with a smile on his face. "…Bella, this is my niece Amelia and my nephew Emmett Jr, but we call him EJ, guys this is my Bella," Edward introduced making the kids laugh.

"Carlisle, we are going to have the best night ever, having all four of them here!" Esme said in excitement.

"Oh yeah, I was thinking we could go swimming in the pool after the parents leave, what do the four of you say?"

"Yeah!" they all yelled in excitement.

"Who wants to help me make brownies?" Esme yelled and without another word each child disappeared following behind her. Emmett still stood there looking at us. Carlisle looked between the two of them.

"The two of you try to remember there are children in the house, and I'm sure Bella doesn't feel like having to witness either of you having your asses kicked by your mother," Carlisle said before walking towards the kitchen.

I started chewing on my lip nervously as I stood next to Edward. I was waiting for one of them to say something but it was obvious they were both too damn stubborn to speak first.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said introducing myself to Emmett.

"Edward's Bella," he replied back with that Cullen smirk.

"When did the three of you fly in?" Edward asked finally speaking.

"This afternoon. Mom said you finally divorced Carmen. Congratulations," he replied back. It was funny how happy everyone was for Edward's divorce, but since I've met Carmen. I could understand completely.

"Thanks. How's Rose?" Edward asked. The conversation between them felt like it was between two strangers instead of two brothers.

"She's Rose," Emmett replied back. They stood there quietly again neither of them saying a word.

"Have you seen Alice yet?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I took the kids by her place earlier today."

"She's still pissed at you," Edward informed him. Emmett nodded his head.

"Are you?" Emmett asked back. I was starting to feel like maybe I should walk away and leave them to talk about this alone.

"No. Now I just feel sorry for you, I know how it feels being married to a selfish woman," Edward replied and I elbowed him in his side. I knew no one liked Rose but that was completely inappropriate.

"What?" Edward asked.

"That wasn't nice," I told him. Emmett laughed watching us.

"I think I might like her, Edward," Emmett said still laughing.

"Oh, don't make any decisions yet, I have some words for you, too. How dare you keep Esme and Carlisle away from their grandchildren…"

"…You don't know…"

"…Oh I know much more than you think I do. I haven't known your family nearly as long as you have obviously, and I would have never believed that bullshit Rose told you they said. They took me, my sister and brother in without a second thought, treating us like family and I wasn't even officially dating your brother yet. But you believed they would treat your wife inappropriately…"

"You weren't there…"

"...you're right I wasn't there. But I've lost both my parents, and I know how I would have felt if I stayed mad at them for something as stupid as a lie we all know your wife made up. How would you feel if something happened to your parents, Edward or Alice while you're still treating them like second class citizens? How long before you pull your head out of your ass and realize how lucky you are to have them alive and breathing?" I asked him. I hadn't even realized I was so angry until I was looking him in his face.

I looked between Edward and Emmett and they both had the same shocked look on their faces. Then they both started laughing and I shook my head.

"Where the hell did you find her?" Emmett asked still laughing.

"A coffee shop, believe it or not," Edward answered.

"Hold on to her, she's feisty."

"I plan to," Edward replied wrapping his arm around my waist. "Jasper is throwing me a party tonight to celebrate the divorce. You want to join us?" Edward asked him. Emmett looked just as surprised as I was.

"Seriously?"

"Unless you want to stay here with mom, dad and the kids," Edward replied.

"I rather go. I could use a good drink after the shit I've put up with the past couple months," Emmett replied.

"Good. It will be nice to hang out with you again," Edward told him. I smiled as I looked up at Edward.

"See, being nice wasn't so hard," I teased and he laughed.

"You're the one who just cursed him the hell out, Kitty, not me."

"Oh shut it, Dr. Cullen, I'm going to go make brownies with your mother and the kids," I told him walking towards the kitchen.

"Bella," he called to me. I stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"I love you," he said with that sexy grin on his face. I smiled back at him unable to resist whenever he smiled at me that way.

"I know," I replied, causing his grin to grow wider. I walked towards the kitchen and offered to help. It seemed all the kids were getting along perfectly. Amelia did whatever Sophie did, and EJ agreed with everything Nicholas said.

"They didn't argue in front of you, did they," Esme asked standing next to me as we mixed the brownie mix in the bowls.

"No. Edward actually invited him out with us tonight," I said helping her.

"Really?"

"Yup, they were pretty civil."

"Thank goodness, I've missed my sons. You've brought Edward back from his darkness, now hopefully Emmett will return too," she said. I only smiled at her because I had a good feeling that was possible.

"I'm sure Emmett is going to come around, Esme."

"I hope so, maybe he'll get rid of that wife of his and finds a good woman like Edward found you," she said smirking at me again.

"Esme," I whispered looking at the kids. I was surprised she had said that in front of them.

"They just told me, their mother is never home, and when she is, she's fighting with Emmett," Esme told me. I didn't say anything because the truth was I didn't know what to say. Emmett was still married and his situation was completely different than Edward's; there were children involved.

"Mom, did Bella tell you how she cursed Emmett out?" I heard Edward ask, as he walked up behind me. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck. It was crazy how affectionate he still was even when people were around.

"No, she didn't tell me."

"I was scared for my life, mom," I heard Emmett say. I laughed shaking my head.

"It wasn't that bad, at least I didn't threaten bodily harm; I can't say the same for when you meet Angela," I said making Edward, Esme and Carlisle laugh. Emmett looked completely confused and I was giving him no warning.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and started whispering little sweet things in my ear. I couldn't resist my giggles or the blush filling my cheeks.

"Do you think I could taste you tonight, with chocolate?" he whispered into my ear and I knew my face was as red as a strawberry right now.

"Edward, we're in front of your parents," I said playfully shoving him. Everyone laughed at the two of us.

"They didn't hear what I said," he replied with a smirk. I rolled my eyes still feeling my blush fill my cheeks.

"Son, you are the proof that the end of something, is just the start to something beautiful," Esme said smiling our way.

"I couldn't agree with you more, mom," Edward said grinning at me.

"Who wants to go play tag in the backyard?" Edward asked. All the kids shouted they wanted to and they all followed him out to the yard.

We spent a little more time with all of them until it was time for us to go and get dressed for tonight. You would think when I left I would have gotten a goodbye from Sophie and Nicky, right? Wrong. They practically tossed me out and told me to have fun.

Edward picked up Angela and Lauren because they were both getting dressed at my house and we were taking a limo to the club. Yes, Jasper and Alice were pulling out all of the stops to celebrate this divorce.

When we got to my house, Angela and Lauren both went inside while I sat in the car with Edward.

"Are you excited to be celebrating the end of your marriage?" I asked him with a grin. He shook his head.

"That's not what I'm celebrating," he replied.

"No? What are you celebrating," I asked curious.

"The official start of our relationship, _mi amor,_" he whispered, leaning into me and placing a kiss on my lips. We made out in the car like adolescents until Angela and Lauren came to pull me out of the car.

I agreed with Esme, the ending of that ugly marriage, meant the beautiful start of my relationship with Edward.

* * *

**_The divorce is final! And Emmett has arrived in Washington! _**

**_What do you have to say about the chapter!_**

**_After talking to the beta, Daily Grind updates have be changed from Sunday's to Friday's_**

**_Leave me some review love and receive a teaser for next chapter! _**


	15. Night of Seduction

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_I thought you would want a chapter instead of a teaser since I finished it early! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! _**

* * *

**_Night of Seduction_**

**_Chapter 15_**

I didn't recognize myself. I mean, I knew it was me looking back at me, but I didn't look like me if that made sense at all.

I was wearing a sexy silver, halter, mini-dress. It wasn't tight or too form fitting. Instead, it sort of draped my curves perfectly. I had on black pumps that complimented my legs effortlessly. I borrowed a bracelet and floral ring from Alice. At least I said borrow, she claimed it was a gift.  
I was excited about tonight, for multiple reasons of course.

The last time I was out at a nightclub I was still in college. I was with Kate, Tyler and a few of our other friends. I didn't enjoy myself as much as I probably should have. Tyler kept trying to talk me into having sex and when I said no, he started flirting with anything with tits.

Everyone else was pissy, fucking drunk and since I was the only one not old enough to drink, I was the designated driver.

This time though, everything would be different. One, I was going with people I actually loved to be around. Two, I was crazy about the guy in my life, and three, I was old enough to drink this time.

Yes, I was really excited about that. Wouldn't you be?

I never actually had the huge 21st blow-out birthday bash like most people. Now don't get me wrong, I wouldn't change one choice I made about taking care of Sophie and Nicky, but I was looking forward to being able to let my hair down and relax for a change.

"Are you still looking at yourself in that mirror?" Angela asked coming out of my bathroom. She wore a one-sleeved, nude, colored mini-dress.

"I can't help it. I look…"

"Hot!" I heard Lauren yell from my bedroom door. I turned around to see that Lauren was wearing a blue silk, strapless, mini-dress. I swore her tits were going to pop out of the damn thing if she bounced the wrong way. I turned back and looked at myself in the mirror again.

"I keep trying to tell her that, but she doesn't listen," Angela said slipping her shoes on.

"The two of you look hot. Angela, is Ben coming out with us?" I asked her, sitting down on the loveseat in my room. This would be my first time getting to meet this mystery man.

"He had to work late, but he's meeting us at the club," she said with a smile on her face.

"Am I the only one who won't have a date tonight?" Lauren asked, looking between the two of us.

"We thought you invited Paul," Angela replied, as Lauren came further into the room and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, what happened to the new boy toy?" I asked Lauren, remembering how excited she was about him.

"Bastard was cheating on his, girlfriend, with me," she said with a shake of her head.

"Are you fucking serious? Bastard isn't worth your time, we can find you someone new tonight," Angela said wiggling her eyebrows. Lauren shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, I have B.O.B," Lauren said. Angela started laughing but I was confused.

"Who the hell is Bob?"

"Battery Operated Boyfriend," Lauren and Angela said at the same time, and then started laughing.

"Oh my God, you have one of those?"

"Yes, not all of us have a boyfriend with magic fingers," Lauren chortled, as she and Angela started laughing. I blushed rolling my eyes. I swear I still had no idea why I told them anything.  
Alice's ringtone started to play on my phone and we all knew that was our cue to head outside. We grabbed our clutch purses and headed down the steps.

"Is Edward's brother Emmett really going out with us tonight?" Angela asked me again for the hundredth time.

"Yes. Edward invited him."

"I didn't even know Dr. Hot Pants had a brother. Is he as hot as Edward?" Lauren teased with a grin.

"He's married," I reminded her.

"So, if he's smart like his brother maybe there's a divorce in the works," she replied and I laughed ignoring her and setting the house alarm, then opening the front door for us to leave.

The moment I opened the door, we watched a black limo pull up. It stopped in front of the house and we watched Alice climb out of the car first. She was wearing a tight, white halter mini-dress, and she looked fierce in it.

"Looking good hot stuff," Lauren said. Alice spun around in a circle to give us all a full view, but my eyes were on the mouthwatering guy that climbed out after her. Edward was wearing a blue suit, with a light blue shirt and black tie. He even somehow tamed that unruly hair of his.

His jaw was set tight, while his eyes traveled over my body. They damn neared burned my skin as he looked at me. I watched him inhale a deep breath as he slowly started to walk over to me.

I could hear Alice, Angela and Lauren talking, but I couldn't seem to concern myself with anything they were saying. He stood in front of me, taking me in. He lowered his head, his forehead resting against mine.

"Kitty, you are going to make this night really hard on me," he whispered. I moaned as the smell of him wrapped around me.

Goodness, was it possible to be addicted to a person?

"Do you like my outfit?"

"You have no idea," he whispered back then lifted my face and placed a kiss on my lips. I moaned causing him to pull me tighter against his body. He started to devour my mouth as if we were the only two people on the planet.

"Can the two of you stop giving us a PDA show and come on," Alice said, causing us to reluctantly pull apart. We all climbed into the car and Edward kept me close to him as his fingers made little patterns on my skin.

I tried keeping up with the conversation with everyone in the car, but Edward was making that really difficult. Every once in a while I would feel his lips on my shoulder or behind my ear.

"Mr. Jaz, are we the only people meeting at this club, or will there be some hot guys joining us?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren, I thought you were seeing Paul?" Edward asked, still running his nose over my shoulder.

"I was but it turned out the bastard had a girlfriend and I refuse to be the only one not getting laid tonight," Lauren replied, and I damn near choked on air while everyone else in the car started laughing.

Could I possibly be having sex with Edward tonight?

Was I ready?

Oh God, I needed a drink.

"So you'll just have sex with some guy you've met tonight?" Emmett asked speaking for the first time since we all climbed into the car.

"Why not, men do it all the time," Lauren replied. I could see it all in her face she was waiting for him to play the _men can do it but women can't_ card.

"I think you should have more respect for yourself, you're a very beautiful woman who I'm sure could get any guy she wanted." Emmett replied. Angela and I looked at each at the same time.

"You don't know shit about me, Emmett. Just because I want to fuck doesn't mean I do not respect myself, it just means I'm a woman who likes to fuck. Maybe you don't remember how good fucking is, and need a reminder," Lauren snapped making all of us laugh.

"Okay, to answer your question Lauren, I invited a few guys, Edward and I usually play poker with and a few people from my office that we know. Everyone's happy Edward finally got this divorce," I heard Jasper say.

"You okay, baby?" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded my head knowing that if I said I was fine, he would think I was lying.

"I'm going to make an assumption here and say that since you are joining us all tonight, Emmett, you've taken your head out of your ass," Angela said causing everyone in the limo to go silent.

"You must be Angela," Emmett replied ignoring her question.

"The one and only," Angela replied with a smirk on her face.

"I've heard about you," Emmett retorted making me and Edward laugh.

"I've heard about you too, and I'm not impressed," she snapped, making everyone in the car laugh harder.

"Ah, so you know about it, too?"

"Yes, and I think highly of your family, and I don't like the way you've treated them. I just want you to know if you don't get your shit together, I'll be more than happy to assist you," Angela continued.

"You and Bella must be best friends," Emmett said with that Cullen smirk again. This time Angela didn't reply she only smiled.

"What the hell did you do Emmett, for Angela not to respect you? I mean other than Bella, she's the most understanding person I know," Lauren said.

"You don't know?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked, now would I?" Lauren snapped back causing Emmett to grin at her. Alice began telling Lauren the story once again and I heard Edward groan in my ear. He seemed to become more entertained with my ear and neck as Alice told the story.

Lauren looked over at Emmett as if she was ready to slap the bullshit out of him.

"You're a complete fucking jackass, did you know that?" she asked glaring at him.

"I've been told."

"Have you at least apologized to them?" Lauren asked. Emmett didn't answer and I knew that meant _no_.

"Yeah, I'm with Angela, not impressed with you at all. Don't even know how you're even related to them," Lauren continued.

"For some reason I feel like I should change your opinion of me?"

"Don't waste your time, you'll only irritate me more, and believe me, you don't want to do that," Lauren warned. I thought about giving Emmett that warning also but changed my mind.

Everyone continued talking in the limo, but Edward seemed more focused on almost every visible spot on my body. He had me so distracted; the ride to the club seemed to only take seconds.

The line to get inside was long, but since Jasper called ahead and reserved us as a party, we were allowed right inside. Some guy greeted us and escorted us back to the section where we would all be sitting. The music was loud as we followed the man further back into the club.

The dance floor was pretty much dead center in the club, while the seats and tables surrounded it. Behind those seats were rooms. From the outside I didn't even think the club could be this huge. I looked up and saw that there were seats and a bar upstairs as well.

"This is your reserved room, anything you need just let me know. I'm Alec," the man said, directing us into a room with white, black and silver furniture.

"Alec, we want to start with a round of orgasms and is the kitchen still open?" Jasper asked. I was hoping the confusion wasn't on my face because I had no idea what an orgasm was, I mean the drink of course.

"Yes, it's open, up until an hour before the club closes," Alec answered.

"Good, can you bring us all a menu?"

"Sure thing, I'll be right back with your drinks," he said walking away. We all sat down and I couldn't hold it any more.

"What is an orgasm?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"Edward, what have you been doing that she doesn't know what an orgasm is?" Alice teased making our group laugh.

My cheeks flushed as I spoke, "I meant the drink, Alice. Edward is doing perfectly fine in that department," I told her, making everyone laugh even louder.

"It's a shooter, Bella. It's a soft drink to start the night with, and we have to toast to Edward's freedom from the Wicked Witch," Jasper answered still laughing. I turned, looking at Edward as I started to rub his thigh.

"Yes, we do have to toast to that," I said. Edward smiled at me, and then placed a kiss on my shoulder. Alec came back with a tray filled with seven shots and the menus. We waited for him to walk out of the VIP room before we all picked up a shot glass.

"This is to Edward for finally getting rid of that dead weight and living again!" Alice giggled, making all of us laugh.

"To Edward!" we all shouted, then tossed back our shot glasses. I could see what Jasper meant, the drink was really smooth.

"Okay, I have to get something to eat before we get wasted here, or one of you will be picking me up off the floor," Angela said, picking up one of the menus and making us laugh. We all looked through the menu trying to decide what we were going to eat.

"Edward! Welcome back to single life!" Some guy yelled coming into the room. He was with two additional guys and two women. Edward laughed standing up to greet them.

I tried shaking the discomfort I felt about Edward being called single. Was he single? We hadn't actually placed a title on whatever it was we were doing. But he did love me; I knew that and for me, it was enough for right now.

I watched as Edward greeted the guys, and the two women. They greeted Jasper next and I looked back into my menu. I tried not to laugh as I heard Angela and Lauren whisper about one of the girls' outfits.

"Baby," I heard Edward call to me. I looked up and he was holding his hand out to me. Smiling, I placed my menu on the table and took Edward's hand.

"Guys, this is my Bella. Baby, this is Seth, Peter and Jared. Jasper and I play poker with them every once in a while," Edward said introducing us.

"You mean, you rob us blind," Peter said making me laugh.

"She's _your _Bella, Edward? You don't waste any time do you?" Jared questioned, but I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"J, look at her, would you waste time?" Seth said causing me to blush.

"Hell naw, Edward's just lucky he saw her first," Jared smirked, and they all laughed.

"You just remember I said she was _my_ Bella, J, and you'll get to go home with all your teeth tonight," Edward half joked back causing the guys to laugh. The women cleared their throat obviously annoyed from being ignored.

"Oh, I forgot the two of you were standing there," Edward said, and I'll admit it made me smile.

"Bella, this is Tanya and Tiffany, Peter's dates," Edward continued with a smirk. I looked over at Peter and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"She's his date, I'm just along to have a good time tonight," Tanya said eyeing Edward when she said that last part.

"Nice to meet you both," I replied with a forced smile. Then I turned my back to them and placed my hands on Edward's chest, "…baby can we order our food so we can go dance," I said looking up at him. A grin spread across his face as he looked down into my eyes.

"You want to show me your dance moves?" he asked. I could try to blame that shot we took a moment ago, but that wasn't the reason why I said what I said next.

"Among other things, like what I may or may not have on under this dress," I replied with a grin. His eyes darkened some as his jaw clenched.

"Kitty, don't think I won't check while we are here," he replied and I blushed.

"I never thought that for one second," I told him starting to walk away. He pulled me back to him and placed a searing kiss on my lips. Once we pulled apart he took my hand and we walked back to our seat. When we sat down Angela and Lauren gave me thumbs up.

"I don't think Ms. Thing over there enjoyed the PDA you two just shared," Angela said causing everyone at our table to look over at Tanya.

"So I wasn't crazy, all of you saw the way she looked at Edward, too?" Alice whispered.

"Please, a bat could have seen that. She must have thought she was about to come here and get herself a divorcee," Lauren said.

"I'm already taken," Edward said brushing his lips over my neck. I smirked as my blush inflamed my cheeks.

"Oh, we know that, Dr. Hot Pants, we are just going to have to make sure she understands it," Lauren responded. When Alec came back in to take our orders, we all ordered our dinner and then Jasper asked for another round of shots to come with our appetizers.

Kesha's _Die Young _started to blast through the speakers and Alice, Angela, Lauren and I all jumped up and told the guys we were going to dance until our food arrived. Together, the four of us walked out to the dance floor and began dancing.

We sang along with the song as we danced. I noticed Edward watching me and I smiled over at him. Dancing with the three of them was much more fun than I remembered having when I went out in college.

We danced for about three more songs before we decided to head back to the VIP room. We walked into the room to see that we had been joined by a few more people. I found it amazing how many people wanted to celebrate Edward's divorce.

It was crowded inside the little VIP room we had. Angela ran off when she saw Ben had arrived and Lauren was chatting it up with Edward's friend Jared, and I had no idea where Alice had gone to that fast. I started heading back to our table seeing that our food had arrived, and noticed Edward was sitting there talking to someone. Just as I approached the table Edward looked up at me, a smile spreading on his face.

"Did you have fun dancing?" he asked me as I slipped into my seat next to him.

"Yes, but I would have had a lot more fun if you would have joined me," I informed him. He grinned then turned his attention back to the man who was sitting across from us.

"Baby, this is my old college roommate Felix, Felix this is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward said introducing us. The smile that lit up my face at him calling me his girlfriend, could have blinded the entire night club.

"Girlfriend? Didn't you just get divorced this afternoon," Felix said with a laugh. I turned my attention to him annoyed by his remark.

"Yeah, he did," I answered. Felix stopped laughing and stared at me.

"I couldn't let a woman like _my _Bella get away, plus I've known her for months," Edward said, as his arm slid around my waist and he placed a kiss on my shoulder blade.

"You never were a man to waste time," Felix replied, still looking at me. I looked away from him and started picking at the appetizers that were at the table. I picked up a hot wing and fed it to Edward. He grinned at me taking a bite from it. He swallowed what he bit off then asked me if I wanted a drink.

"A strawberry daiquiri," I answered. He nodded his head and placed a kiss on my lips before getting up to get our drinks.

"Be nice to my girl Felix, or I'll have to whoop your ass," Edward warned. I smiled at his protectiveness.

"I'm always nice to the ladies, Edward, especially the beautiful ones," Felix retorted. I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well you try being that nice to her, you'll be missing some limbs," Edward informed him before walking away and leaving the two of us at the table. I continued eating as I watched everyone else in the room.

It was weird seeing all of these people here to celebrate with Edward. I guess some part of me was realizing that he did have a life before me. He was with me and the kids so much it just felt weird seeing and meeting the other people in his life.

"Bella, how did you talk Edward into getting into a relationship? I mean after the hell Carmen put him through, I thought he would run from the idea of settling down," Felix said as I started licking the sauce from my fingers. I picked up a napkin and wiped my hands with it.

"I didn't talk Edward into anything," I answered looking at him now.

"I guess you wouldn't have to, you're a beautiful girl," he said with a grin. "How old are you anyway?" he asked me, and I could tell he'd been waiting to ask me that question.

"Twenty-one," I answered, sitting back against my seat. I picked up my purse and pulled out my hand sanitizer.

"Ah, I get it now," he said as if he was getting some inside joke.

"Get what?"

"Nothing," he replied back with a grin on his face. We didn't say another word to each other as we sat there. Thankfully, Edward came back to our table sitting down and placing my drink down in front of me. I took a sip from it and moaned always loving how great this drink tasted.

"Good?" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

"Very, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied before bringing his glass to his lips and taking a swallow from his drink.

"Dr. Hot Pants, did you really just go get her a drink without getting us one too?" Lauren pouted as she and Angela walked up to our table. Edward laughed placing his glass on the table.

"Ang was with Ben and Lauren make Jared buy you a drink after the boring jokes I know he was telling you," Edward told them. Angela laughed sitting down and taking my drink. She took a sip then pushed it back over to me.

"His jokes are the worst," Lauren said before taking a sip from my drink as well. Had to love best friends, right?

"Ben just went to get me a drink. So I don't need one."

"I was just teasing you, and I will not be asking Jared for a damn thing. He gives me the creeps," Lauren scowled, sliding in next to me. Felix was looking between Angela and Lauren with a perverted look in his eyes.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Edward?"

"Oh yeah, Ang, Lauren, this is my old college roommate Felix. Felix this is Lauren and that's Angela," Edward introduced.

"Edward, I know back in college we bet who could get a twenty-year-old girl in our thirties, but I didn't think you had it in you," Felix said causing Lauren, Angela and me to glare at him.

"When Bella told me how old she was, I knew that was it," Felix continued. I was ready to slap the hell out of him.

"Felix, that was college, and doesn't have a damn thing to do with why I'm with Bella," Edward snapped, irritation filling his voice. I knew him well enough to know he was probably worried I would think the worst from Felix's little remark, but I knew Edward much better than that and I could never forget that he loved me.

"She's just a kid, Edward. I mean what else could you get from this other than the obvious things…"

"Felix, I'm going to suggest you stop talking right now before I make you stop by breaking your jaw," Edward snapped and this actually surprised me seeing that I never heard him threaten anyone but Carmen.

"You're fucking kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. I think it's time you leave," Edward told him, anger steaming from his body. Angela slid from the booth so that Felix could get up. He got up and looked at me, then Angela and Lauren. He went to speak but was cut off before he could say a word.

"Whatever you're about to say I highly suggest you reconsider, because I will kick you right in your balls if you insult any of us again," Angela told him. He looked in Edward's direction one more time then walked away.

"I'm sorry…"

"…Don't apologize for him being a dick. I know you are with me for many reasons and my age is not one of those reasons," I said, rubbing his thigh under the table. He smiled at me then placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"You two are so fucking adorable it makes me seasick," Lauren said making us laugh. Just then Ben walked up to the table carrying a tray of shots, and a fruity drink I assumed was for Angela.

"Congrats on the divorce," he said, placing the tray on the table. Edward smiled thanking him. Angela made the official introductions and we laughed when Lauren said she had to come up with a nickname for him. We all took a shot toasting to Edward's divorce yet again as Alice and Jasper appeared at the table.

"Where the hell did the two of you run off to?" I asked as they sat down. Alice blushed and looked over at Edward.

"I would rather not answer that question with my brother sitting at the table," she said making all of us laugh.

"I appreciate that, thank you," Edward replied taking another gulp from his drink. I finished off my drink as we all sat there talking and joking. I noticed that Emmett was nowhere in sight, but figured he was probably taking a phone call or something. Alec arrived with another tray of shots because Jasper told him to keep them coming.

"Edward, I used to think you were going to have to burn Carmen off like the unwanted tick she was to get rid of her. Though it would have been hilarious to see her run with her ass on fire, I'm happy you got out of that marriage without having to commit some form of assault on the crazy bitch," Seth said, giving the toast and making all of us laugh.

Everyone in our VIP room picked up a glass as we all held them up toasting to Edward yet again.  
Just then Pink's _Blow me_ started to play and all of us girls were out of our seats again. We left the guys to go out onto the dance floor and dance together.

We danced around laughing and shaking our asses to the music. I will admit the liquor was definitely starting to kick in. We just kept dancing as the song changed. I felt a guy's hand on my waist and instantly it felt wrong so I knew it wasn't Edward. I turned around to face the guy and began pushing him off of me.

"How you doing sexy?" he yelled over the music. I smiled at him still dancing.

"I'm good," I yelled back trying to decide the best way to get rid of him.

"I've been watching you since you started dancing," he yelled trying to come closer. I pressed my hand into his chest trying to keep him at arm's length.

"I can't dance with you?" he asked trying to take another step forward. Then I felt a body press against my back and I smiled.

"Is there a problem over here?" Edward yelled over the music. The guy looked up at him then back at me.

"I was just talking to this young lady, no trouble."

"She's doesn't look like she wants to talk to you, so I suggest you move on," Edward yelled wrapping his arm around my waist. The guy looked at where Edward's arm was around me and when he looked back into my face I smiled at him. He took the hint and walked away.

"If he came any closer to you, he would have been picking his face up off of the floor," Edward sort of yelled against my ear. I smiled just as Enrique Iglesias' _Finally Found You_ started to blast throughout the club.

_You know I'm gon' get ya, yeah_  
_Whatever it takes to, get there_  
_No I won't drop you_  
_Like everybody else does_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_  
_If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people_  
_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

Edward pulled me tighter against his body as we started moving together. I moved my hips against him and his lips ghosted over my neck as we danced.

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_  
_You never have to worry if what I say is true_  
_Girl I've been looking for you_  
_And when I saw you I knew_  
_That I finally found, I finally found you_

He took my hands into his holding them over my head, as I started to rock my hips against his faster with the beat of the song. When the next verse started he wrapped his arms around me, his hands pressing into my abdomen.

_I'm coming I'll get ya, yeah_  
_We have a connection, that's right_  
_Cause girl I'm not letting go I'm gonna make you feel right, oh yea_

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_  
_If they do, look like lost, stand in a crowd of people_  
_I've been looking for you forever baby we go Together baby we go, we go_

I felt his tongue on that spot behind my ear and I moaned. His hands moved over my body, as if claiming me in front of everyone in this club. I didn't care though, I was his and I wanted everyone to know it.

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_  
_You never have to worry if what I say is true_  
_Girl I've been looking for you_  
_And when I saw you I knew_  
_That I finally found, I finally found you_

_I finally found, I finally found you_

I turned around to face him as we continued dancing. I could feel how aroused he was getting and it was making me crazy. The song continued just as Edward lowered his head to mine and took my mouth in a kiss.

Our bodies never stopped moving as he held me against him. I couldn't seem to care if people were watching us.

_In this crazy world of choices I've only got a few_  
_Either you're coming with me, or I'm coming with you_  
_Cause I finally found, I finally found you_

_Finally finally finally found you_  
_Finally finally finally found_  
_Finally found, I finally found you_

_You know I'm gon' get ya_

By the time the song stopped Edward took my hand and began pulling me through the club. I didn't know where he was taking me but I trusted him. We ended up in a dark hallway and he pressed me up against the wall and kissed me hard. Another song started to play and I recognized it as Ne-Yo's _Let me Love you_.

"I need to touch you, Kitty," Edward practically growled into my ear. His fingers had already started sliding under my dress. For the past few days we've been teasing one another and I didn't allow him to touch me if I couldn't please him but right now I couldn't make myself care. I would have concerned myself with the fact that we were in a public place, but the moment I felt his hand on my heat I lost all train of logic.

"You're so hot, Kitty, can I touch you, _mi amor_?" he asked pressing his finger against my clit.

"Yes," I hissed out as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pressed into me making it impossible to see exactly what we were doing. His fingers pushed my underwear to the side, slipping right past my folds.

I moaned feeling his fingers enter me. Curling and bending inside of me. I pushed my fingers up into his hair and he nipped at my neck in response. His fingers pumped inside of me over and over again. I bit down on my lip to try and keep from moaning out loud.

When he pressed his thumb against my clit, massaging gently I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I rocked my hips against his magical fingers until I felt myself coming around them as I moaned his name in his ear.

"Fuck, Isabella I don't know if I can resist you much longer," he whispered into my ear. I tried breathing normally but my heart was racing.

"Then don't," I replied looking at him hoping he understood what I was saying. His fingers slipped from between my thighs and I watched as he licked my juices from his fingers.

Goodness, I was ready to rip his clothes from his body.

I never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him.

We walked back to the VIP room and everyone just smiled at us as if they knew what we were up to. Edward sat down first then pulled me into his lap.

"You two look like you're having fun?" Angela said sitting across from us. We both laughed saying nothing. I watched as Alec came over to the table with another tray of shots. Each of us picked up a glass, this time Edward making the toast.

"I want to thank everyone here for coming to celebrate with me, to endings and new beginnings," he said grinning at me.

"Endings and new beginnings!" everyone shouted then tossed their shots back. After I swallowed mine, I placed a kiss on Edward's lips. His tongue swept over the corners of my mouth making me smile.

Maroon 5, _Move like Jagger_, boomed through the clubs speakers and I started dancing in Edward's lap. His arm wrapped around my waist pressing me into him. I could feel his erection and I blushed in response.

"Keep moving like that and you'll be liable for me coming in my pants, Kitty," he whispered against my ear. Purposely I started rocking my hips against him again causing him to growl into my ear.

"Bad Kitty," he moaned swirling his tongue on that spot behind my ear. I went to say something to him as I watched Tanya walk over to our table holding two drinks in her hands.

"I thought I'd bring you a drink Edward to celebrate your divorce," she said with a smile on her face. I wanted to understand her getting him a drink, people had been doing that all night, but I just knew she was up to something.

"So you couldn't get one for everyone. I mean it's not like you had to pay for it, it is on the room's tab," Lauren said, sitting in the seat next to Angela who was cuddled up with Ben. Tanya looked over at her with a forced smile.

"Exactly, so you can go get your own," she replied and Angela held Lauren to keep her from getting up to slap Tanya, I was sure of it. Tanya turned looking back at Edward now as if I was invisible and she didn't see me sitting in his lap.

"This is one just for Edward. I know the bartender here and he let me make it, it's called _blow job_. I thought he would like one," she said with a grin on her face. I went to move but Edward pressed me down into his lap.

"Thanks, but I think I'm finished drinking for tonight," Edward replied holding me tighter in his lap as if he could hear my thoughts.

"Oh, come on, the night is still young, my blow jobs are the best, every guy says so…" was she fucking serious?

"Tanya, I don't know if maybe you're blind and don't see me sitting here in his lap or if you just deliberately ignored me sitting on his lap, but my boyfriend isn't taking a blow job from any other woman but me whether it be drink or physical, do you understand?" I snapped, ready to slap the hell out of her for the last remark.

"I was only offering him a drink."

"Yeah, right and I'm the Virgin Mary," Lauren replied making us laugh.

"I'll leave the drink in case you change your mind, Edward," she said placing the drink on the table and walking away.

"That bitch was bold," Angela said laughing.

"She's lucky, I don't make her wear that damn drink," I said annoyed. Edward pulled me back against him.

"I think I like jealous Bella," he whispered into my ear.

"Oh shut up," I said elbowing his gut and making him laugh. Alice and Jasper came over to the table after setting the dance floor on fire and slid in next to Angela.

"You just missed Edward being offered a blow job?" Angela said making Alice spit out some of her drink and Jasper laughed so hard he started choking.

"Bella, did you really just offer him that out loud?" Alice asked and we all laughed as my face turned hot red.

"It wasn't her that offered, it was her," Lauren said pointing at Tanya.

"Are you fucking serious?" Alice snapped.

"She offered me a drink called, blow job," Edward said pointing to the cup that still sat on the table.

"She was offering much more than a drink," I said still annoyed. Edward placed a kiss on my neck.

"I only want a blow job from you, Kitty," he whispered making me roll my eyes as I smiled at his statement.

"Have any of you seen where Emmett disappeared to?" Alice asked, and everyone shook their heads.

"Last I saw he went to the second floor," Angela said.

"Edward invites him out and he disappears," Alice said obviously annoyed.

"I sat with him for a little while, he looked really stressed," Lauren said and that surprised me.

"He should be stressed, marrying a cow like Rosalie," Alice said. Jasper wrapped his arms around her as if to soothe her.

"Give him a break, Alice, he just found out something a few weeks ago, and Rose is putting him through a lot of shit," Edward told her. I was curious now what that might have been.

"He made his bed and now has to lay in it, should I feel sorry for him?" she asked back.

"Yes, you should," Edward snapped back at her. She didn't say anything else as she looked at him. It was the one and only time it was obvious that she was the little sister and Edward was her older brother.

Alec came over to our table to see if we needed anything and we all ordered a drink with a large order of French fries. Quickly, we changed the subject from Emmett to something else entirely.

We all sat there talking and joking until Alec came back with our drinks and the French fries.  
I fed Edward the French fries and grinned like a moron whenever he took my finger into his mouth. Most of the night, I was completely oblivious of the people around us. Though, Angela getting cozy with Ben had not gone unnoticed to me.

Edward placed a French fry in my mouth just as I saw Emmett. He came over with a tray of shots also wanting to toast to Edward. I was so going to have a fucking hangover by tomorrow.

He placed them on the table, instructed all of us to pick up one. Each of us did so and Emmett held his glass up in the air.

"To my little brother for having more balls than me in divorcing the money hungry, cheating bitch for wives we both married," Emmett said, then he tossed his glass back down his throat. Everyone at our table was silent as we all looked at each other.

"Emmett, are you drunk?" Edward asked.

"I had two, three or maybe ten shots at the bar. I'm really happy for you little brother," Emmett answered picking up another shot and tossing it back.

"Okay, I think we need to get him in a taxi," Alice said all of us agreeing.

"I'm fine, guys really. Did you know that Rose cheated on me almost our entire marriage and Amelia might not be mine? Yup, bitch wasn't even going to tell me either," Emmett continued and I looked at Edward completely speechless.

"Fuck," Edward groaned as he started moving me from his lap. I slipped from the seat and Edward and Jasper took Emmett back to the bathrooms.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" Alice yelled, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. I watched her press some buttons then she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Rose, you little skank, oh you know damn well who this is! I should kick your ass for what you did to my brother! Are you laughing? O, when I get my hands on you I'm going to…" Alice stopped and looked at her phone.

"That bitch hung up on me!" Alice yelled. She went to call back and I quickly snatched the phone from her hands.

"Ugh, my brothers were so fucking stupid when they married these damn skanks!" Alice snapped. Edward and Jasper came back with Emmett. They sat him down and Edward looked down at me.

"I think I should take him back to my place, my parents shouldn't see him like this and I don't want the kids to hear him," Edward said and I nodded my head getting up from my seat.

"Okay, I'll call a taxi for us," I said pulling my phone out my purse.

"Baby, you can stay, I don't want to ruin your night," he said and I shook my head at him.

"I won't have any fun without you, and you might need my help with him. I'm leaving with you, all right?" I pressed. He smiled at me and nodded his head. I handed Alice's cell phone to Jasper and let him know that she called Rose.

I called a taxi for us and Jasper helped Edward get Emmett into the car. The three of us left and I was starting to feel like my buzz was gone.

When we arrived at Edward's house, I paid the taxi driver while Edward got Emmett into the house. By the time I got inside Edward had already gotten Emmett upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms. Edward walked out of the room just as I walked upstairs.

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Edward said rubbing the tension out of his neck. Standing in front of him I started pulling at his tie to remove it.

"I'm sorry your night was ruined, baby," I said feeling bad.

"He told me before we left for the club," Edward said, and I looked up at him as I pulled his tie loose.

"…he didn't want to come out and ruin the night, but I encouraged him to, instead of sitting at my parents' place alone. I thought maybe hanging out with everyone would be good for him," he continued.

"You were only trying to help him, baby," I said pulling the tie from around his neck. We walked to Edward's bedroom and both undressed. Edward gave me one of his shirts to wear to bed and we both climbed in lying down.

"I hated Carmen for what she did to me, but Rose lying about who Amelia's father might be is just…sometimes I think the two of them could be related," Edward said with his back up against the headboard.

"What's Emmett going to do?"

"He doesn't know, he's afraid of losing the kids," Edward answered. I could definitely understand a fear like that. It was my biggest fear. I didn't say anything as I placed my head against Edward's chest. He wrapped his arm around me and I felt him press his lips against the top of my head.

"You know I had big plans for tonight, but there is no way it's happening with my drunk brother in the next room," Edward said laughing a little. I smiled knowing what he meant. I looked up at him.

"Maybe it was the universe telling us that tonight just wasn't the night."

"The Universe uh?"

"Yup, it's brought us this far hasn't it?" I asked. He grinned at me and lowered his head to mine, his nose rubbing over mine.

"It's brought me you, so I'll trust it," he said. I smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you," he replied holding my face in his hand as he kissed me passionately.

"Fuck! Don't ever let me drink again!" we heard Emmett shout as he ran through the hallway. We both started laughing as I climbed out of the bed.

"I'll go make some coffee," I said.

"Emmett is so paying for this," Edward said. I smiled leaning over to place a kiss on his lips.

"How about this, on your birthday, just you and me? No one else and you can have me in every way you want, and we won't have to worry about being interrupted," I told him. His birthday was only a little more than a week away.

"I don't know if I can wait that long, Kitty," he said biting at my lip.

"We can just have more nights of seduction, plus I really want to give you me for your birthday," I said against his lips.

"My birthday?"

"Yes, I'll even wrap myself in a bow," I replied. He grinned pulling me back into the bed and devouring my mouth. Then we heard the most disturbing sound coming from the bathroom up the hall.

"I'm going to kill him for ruining tonight," Edward growled against my lips and I laughed.

"Be nice, he's going through a rough time. I'll go make some coffee and you go make sure he hasn't vomited up his large and small intestines, Dr. Cullen," I told him. He groaned but did as I said.

Once Emmett sobered up some, the two of them started talking and I went to bed leaving them alone. I felt Edward slip into bed with me later in the night.

"Thank you for coming into my life; I love you so much," he whispered. I snuggled closer against him as he held my tightly in his arms.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy the chapter? Made at Emmett for cock blocking?_**

**_I know there was no lemon, but come on you know I won't leave all of you high and dry for long. _**

**_Leave me some review love and receive a teaser for next chapter!_**

**_And trust me you really want this teaser! _**

**_ See you Friday! _**


	16. Birthday Surprise!

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Its Friday! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Sorry I did not get the teaser out to everyone. Hopefully I can make it up to all of you ; )_**

* * *

**_Birthday Surprise!_**

**_Chapter 16_**

I felt hands on me, slowly caressing my thighs. Then it was followed by a few kisses on the back of my neck. A soft moan escaped from my lips when I felt his hand slip between my thighs. I could have woken up like this every morning, if it was possible. I pressed my ass into his morning wood and I heard him groan against my ear. I wanted to feel him on me, even if our clothes were separating us.

"Are you awake, Kitty?" Edward whispered into my ear. I answered by pressing my body harder against his. I could feel his smile against my skin. He turned me onto my back so that he was hovering over me now. I could feel his warm breath caressing my skin as his nose brushed over my jaw and neck.

"You're so beautiful in the morning," he breathed, as his right hand still stroked my thigh. I lifted my leg allowing him to settle between my legs. My heart fluttered in my chest feeling his hard erection press against my heated middle.

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful the rest of the day?" I teased. He nipped at my neck in response.

"You know damn well, that's not what I'm saying," he growled. I smiled, wrapping my arm around him and brushing my fingers over the soft hairs on the back of his neck. He swirled his tongue over the thin skin there, causing me to fist his hair in response.

"We have to get to my house and set up for the party," I reminded him trying to remember myself. Slowly, his tongue slid over the column of my neck the same time he pressed hips into mine.

"We have time," he replied taking my earlobe into his mouth now. I was having a really hard time focusing. Everything with Edward was a new experience, every time he kissed me, touched me. It made me crazy how much he made me want him.

Before Edward, I didn't see what the big deal was about having sex, it was why I wasn't in any rush before to do it. Now, being with him, all I could think about was how amazing it would be the first time we made love, the first time I get to feel him inside of me.

I wanted that.

I wanted him.

I wanted that _with_ him.

He pressed into me again and my hips lifted from the bed for more. I wanted…

No, I needed to feel more.

"Edward," I moaned against his ear as my fingers scratched over his scalp.

"I know, Kitty," he breathed as I felt his hands start to pull at my underwear. My breathing increased in anticipation, was I ready now?

"Edward, wait," I sighed, reaching for his hand. He shifted over me and looked down into my face. I looked at him unable to resist the smirk forming on my face.

He was gorgeous.

"What?" he asked, returning my smile.

"We can't, not now," I said. He lifted a questioning brow and I cupped his face in my hand. "We will soon, but I really want it to be perfect. Rushing before the kid's birthday party, and with your hungover brother in the guest bedroom, isn't exactly how I pictured my first time," I informed him, then cursed myself when I realized what I said. He looked at me for a long time saying nothing and it worried me. I never actually told him I was still a virgin. He inhaled a deep, frustrated breath as he rested his forehead against mine.

"You've never been with anyone?"

"No."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know. I worried that you would think I couldn't satisfy you because I've never been with anyone," I replied chewing on my lip. He cupped my face in his large hand.

"Bella, you satisfy me by simply letting me hold you, and kiss you. The day we make love, you won't be able to find a more satisfied man, do you understand?" he asked. I nodded my head feeling horrible for getting him all worked up only to stop it.

"I'm sorry," I said running my fingers through his hair. He shook his head at me.

"Don't apologize for being right, Bella. Your first time should be perfect, because you're perfect," he replied and I couldn't stop the unladylike snort that erupted.

"I don't know about that."

"I do! You're perfect to me, for me," he said, making my heart flutter in my chest again. He was silly if he thought I was the perfect one in this relationship.

"I love you," I said with a smirk.

"I love you," he replied, placing a kiss on my nose. "Let's go take a shower," he soothed, getting up from the bed. I sat up on my elbows glaring at him. He laughed holding his hand out for mine.

"Best behavior," he promised. I took his hand and he helped me up from the bed. We both entered his bathroom and he started the shower.

I was nervous. I honestly didn't know why. It wasn't like he hadn't already seen every part of my body.

But this was different, a new scale of intimacy.

"You okay?" he asked when he turned around. Chewing on my lip, I nodded my head _yes_. He cupped my face in his hand.

"You can take your shower first and I could take mine…"

"…no, I want to shower with you," I blurted, cutting him off. He smiled that gorgeous smile at me again.

"Whatever you want, Kitty. I just want you to be comfortable," he replied. I stepped closer to him, slipping my arms around his waist.

"I'm always comfortable with you," I informed him. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. We undressed and I didn't look up at him until I was completely naked.

I think what worried me, was that all the other times he's ever seen me naked, was in dim lighting. A part of me still worried he was going to come to his senses one day.

Slowly, my eyes raked over his perfectly chiseled body. He wasn't overly toned like some body builder; he was perfect. I had to inhale deeply to keep from moaning when I saw his erection - so large, hard, perfect and…

Damn it, I think I started to drool.

What was I saying?

I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from his erection and looked up into his eyes. He was looking at me as if I was the most desirable living creature on the planet. He breathed in deeply, causing his chest to puff up.

I smiled at him, feeling completely foolish that he would be unhappy with what he saw. The look of gratification that was on his face took away any fear I had. He held his hand out to me; I took it stepping into the shower first.

"Is the water too hot?" he asked, climbing in behind me and closing the shower door.

"No, it's perfect," I replied, holding my hand under the spray of the shower. I felt him close behind me, as I watched his hand come up under the spray. I watched his hand descend from the water and then felt both his hands on my hips.

I closed my eyes, just enjoying the touch of his hands on me. He was never rough, always gentle, possessive, but tender.

I don't know when he grabbed the sponge but I fell back against his chest when he started to wash my body. I felt his heavy breathing in my ear as the sponge washed over my curves, stomach, breast and then the folds between my thighs.

I moaned and he held me tighter against his wet body. I was playing with fire right now and I knew it. His finger dipped between my folds and I placed my hand over his, wanting him to stay just where he was.

"Right there," I moaned as he started pumping his finger inside of me. Licking my lips, I let my head fall back against his shoulder, as his finger entered me over and over again. His breath washed over my ear as he slipped another finger inside.

"Will you cum for me, Isabella?" he breathed into my ear. I moaned my response and his fingers curled, twisted and teased my internal walls until I succumbed to his touch moaning his name. His fingers slipped from my body and I could hear him suck my juices from his fingers.

"Turn around," he instructed. I swallowed hard but did as told. He pressed me against the shower wall, his hands moving over my body as if trying to memorize each curve and measurement.

"Place your leg up on the seat," he instructed again. Never taking my eyes away from his, I lifted my leg up onto the seat.

"Good Kitty," he moaned, placing kisses on my neck and further down my body. My breathing quickened knowing what was coming. Lower his mouth traveled down my frame until he was kneeling down before me.

He looked up at me, desire burning in those hazel eyes of his. I watched him, my heart pounding as his tongue flicked against my core. My eyes shut tight as his tongue continued repeatedly with longer and harder licks.

My hands began clawing at the walls for something to hold on to, something to support my unsteady legs. He sucked my clitoris into his mouth and my moan echoed against the walls of the shower.

I felt the tip of his tongue swirling and toying with my ripe pearl. "Ah, please don't stop," I moaned, fisting his hair in my right hand while the left gripped the shower knob to keep from falling.

He gripped my thigh in his hand, and commenced devouring me as if he was a hungry man and I was his meal. His tongue entered me, filled me as he teased and tortured me. Fisting his hair in my hands, I rocked my hips against his mouth, wantonly begging for more.

Edward's tongue pressed against my spot and I convulsed, my screams filling the bathroom. His fingers dug in my thighs holding me up as he consumed me. My back arched from against the shower wall enjoying every sinful, pleasurable moment of having his mouth on me this way.

His lips caressed my inner thighs, and then up the rest of my body until he was standing over me again. I peeled my eyes open to look at the little smug smile on his face.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you in that dress last night," he told, me pressing himself against me. I felt his erection brush over my opening. Nothing was between us now. He could enter me right now and…

No. It just wasn't how I wanted our first time together to be. Maybe it was silly to some, but when I gave myself to Edward, I wanted it to be memorable. I knew no matter what, it would be special, but this wasn't it.

But I wanted him so badly it hurt.

"I know, Kitty, I want you too. But the first time I take you, it will be in a bed, not this shower. We'll save that for another time," he said, as if he could hear the conflict in my thoughts. I smiled up at him.

"Wash my hair?" I asked. He smiled at me and reached for the shampoo. He put the shampoo into my hair, treating me delicately. Then he held my face between his hands and tilted my head back under the water. His fingers massaged my scalp slowly and I couldn't resist the moan that escaped my lips.

When he stepped closer to me, I felt him hard against my stomach. I couldn't let him stay that way. I lifted my head looking at him as the water ran down my face. Never taking my eyes off of his, I took his cock into my hands.

"Bella," he moaned his jaw clenching.

"I told you, you were no longer allowed to walk away in pain after pleasing me. Let me return the favor, please," I moaned with my lips ghosting over his ear. I squeezed him in my hand, and I heard the groan in his throat. Using my tongue I licked up the drops of water on his chest, and neck.

I turned us slightly so that I could sit down on the seat in the shower. Looking up at him I saw he was already watching me. His eyes were boring into me as I stroked him slowly. Holding him, I flicked my tongue out against the tip tasting him. I moaned, feeling like my taste buds were dancing in delight.

Watching him from under my lashes, I did it again and again. His eyes closed as he planted his hand on the wall. I licked his entire shaft repeatedly, swirling my tongue over the tip each time. I saw when his hand fisted against the wall.

Still watching him, I placed him into my mouth, slowly.

"Fuck," he growled, his head falling back. I sucked more of him into my mouth, keeping my jaws tight around him. While I might have been a virgin, I learned a few things.

I hated doing this when I was with Tyler, but with Edward I could kept him in my mouth for hours. He tasted even better than he smelled.

I began to suck Edward into my mouth, relaxing my throat so that I could fit all of him. I felt his hand in my hair when he touched the back of my throat. I was pretty certain he moaned my name, but I was more focused on his glorious cock in my mouth.

Gradually, I pulled him from my mouth, and then re-entered him. Over and over I did this, listening to his moans, feeling his hand grip my hair tighter. It was driving me crazy, that I had this power over him. Using my free hand, I encouraged him to pump into my mouth. I wanted him to enjoy this.

He was resistant; probably worried he would hurt me. I pulled him from my mouth again and looked up at him.

"It's okay, just enjoy it, don't think…" I informed him. I slipped him back between my lips, allowing my teeth to graze over his shaft slightly. His hand tightened again. I picked up my pace this time, knowing that he would be unable to resist to thrust.

He twitched inside of my mouth, pulsed as I took him in over and over again.

"I'm getting ready to cum, Kitty," he growled trying to get me to release him, but I didn't. I wanted to taste him, needed to. I had never felt this hunger for a man before, never wanted to consume him in such away.

Edward brought out a side of me I didn't know.

The sex kitten, he called her.

_Kitty_

His moan was deep, long and loud as I felt him pulse in my mouth in his release. I only sucked him faster, impatiently waiting for him to fill my mouth. I slurped, gulped and swallowed every drop that came from him.

I think in that moment, I had officially become addicted to him.

When I felt like I might have gotten each drop, I pulled him free from my mouth. Licking my lips I looked up at his satisfied face. I went to speak but was quickly interrupted when he pulled me up from the seat and took my mouth in a kiss.

It was hot, passionate as he kissed me. He released my lips when we both needed to breathe, placing softer, smaller kisses on my jaw and neck.

"You are going to be the death of me, Kitty," he whispered making me laugh. Eventually, we pulled ourselves together to actually wash and to get out of the shower.

Thankfully, I still had a few clothes here from when the kids and I spent the night. After we dressed we went downstairs to have a quick breakfast before heading over to my house. The moment we walked into the kitchen, Emmett looked up at us with a grin on his face.

"Did the two of you forget that there was someone else here?" he asked, causing me to blush crimson. I don't know why it didn't occur to me that Emmett heard us in Edward's shower.

"No, we just didn't care. Get your big ass dressed; you're helping us decorate Bella's place for the kids' party," Edward answered, walking over to the coffeemaker.

"Gee, thanks for asking."

"I don't have to ask, you owe me and Bella for ruining our night and making us have to take care of you last night," Edward said, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're going to hold this over my head aren't you?"

"Not nearly as long as you held your bullshit ass grudge against me," Edward scowled, and I could see he was still angry, rightfully so.

Emmett didn't reply, he just nodded his head and got up from the table. He walked past me and out of the kitchen. I looked over at Edward.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything," I replied walking over to his refrigerator. I pulled it open and took out the carton of eggs and some bacon.

"I should have just left him in the club last night," Edward said as I placed the food on the counter.

"You wouldn't have done that because you care about your brother, even if you are still pissed at him," I soothed, walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around him as I looked up into his face.

"Your caring heart is one of the reasons I love you," I informed him. He smiled at me, and then placed a kiss on my lips.

"We were close before Rose showed up. He surprised the hell out of me that he actually believed I would come on to his wife, and then he actually punched me over that bullshit. I was pissed," Edward said. We never talked about what happened between him and Emmett. He knew that Alice and Esme had told me, but _we_ never talked about it.

"You had every right to be pissed, but don't hold a grudge against him for it. Repeating the same behavior he showed isn't going to make anything better," I reminded him. He smiled down at me, with that look in his eyes.

"Your intelligence and maturity is definitely one of the reasons I love you," he said. I laughed blushing.

"And here I thought you only loved me for my body," I joked. He palmed my ass pressing me into his body.

"Not even close," he replied. I laughed and placed a kiss on his lips. I made a quick breakfast and we all sat down to eat. It was quiet at the table, and it wasn't a comfortable silence like when Edward and I were alone. It felt awkward.

"Bella, you're raising your brother and sister on your own?" Emmett asked me, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I answered, wondering where that question came from.

"That can't be easy on your pockets, being so young and raising two children," Emmett said, and I shifted in my seat. I saw Edward's nostrils flare and I rubbed his leg to get him to relax.

"It's not easy but we manage."

"Really a brave and amazing thing you're doing for them; don't think I ever met anyone who would have done the same," he said and I shrugged my shoulders. I couldn't speak for other people, just myself.

"Had to be hard to decide to give up your life to take care of your younger siblings," he said. I shook my head.

"It wasn't a hard choice to make because it was the only choice I considered," I answered. He smiled at me, much like Esme, Carlisle and Alice did when I told them the exact same thing. We sat there in silence again.

Then Emmett looked up at me and asked, "Where did you go to school?"

"UCLA," I answered after I finished chewing my food.

"Really? What made you decide to go to school all the way out there?"

"The experience I guess," I replied, feeling uncomfortable answering his questions. I wasn't really surprised he was asking, more surprised that it appeared he cared.

"When did you graduate? I mean, my parents said you were young and…"

"She didn't graduate; she had to drop out to take care of Sophie and Nicky," Edward answered in a defensive tone. He was just like Lauren and Angela, they hated when anyone began to question me and my choices too much. I loved each of them for it.

"They needed me, so I put my education on hold," I answered, running my fingers through my hair.

"Do you plan to go back to school?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, one day. I can't really afford it right now but…"

"…why didn't you tell me that?" Edward asked cutting me off. I could see it all in his face, he was about to offer to pay for me to go back to school.

"No, Edward."

"Bella, I have more than enough money and…"

"…no, I will find my own way," I told him, focusing back on the food on my plate.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? Why can't you just let me help you?"

"Because I don't want to owe you more than I already do," I sort of whispered yelled at him, still looking into my plate. I heard him inhale a deep breath and I was sure he probably pinched the bridge of his nose. He lifted my face, forcing me to look at him.

"I am helping you because I love you; you don't owe me anything," he said with a serious tone and look on his face.

"You do so much for me and the kids, I just feel like I don't give you enough in return."

"You gave me you. I don't need or want anything else," he replied, like the perfect man he was. It was when he said things like that, when I felt like I wasn't doing enough.

When I felt I didn't deserve him.

"Now, will you let me help you?"

"Can we talk about this alone?" I asked, cutting my eyes at Emmett. In truth, I still wasn't comfortable with taking money from Edward, and especially not a large sum like college tuition. Using Emmett as my scapegoat just worked.

Edward inhaled a deep breath looking over at his brother, then he looked back at me.

"Later," he said. I nodded my head and thankfully the conversation was dropped. We finished eating, Emmett asking me more questions about myself. I blushed when he told Edward he was a lucky man for finding me.

"I thank whoever placed her in my path every night," Edward replied, before placing a kiss on my temple.

I swear I didn't understand what everyone else saw so special about me. I know what I was doing for Sophie and Nicky was amazing, but to me it was my life, not a choice I made to get a pat on the back.

"Emmett, if it's any consolation, I do feel sorry for what Rose is putting you through. No one deserves something like this, especially not the kids," I said. He looked at me, and a little smile appeared on his face.

"And here I thought I got what I deserved for putting a money-hungry bitch like Rose before my family," he said. I wasn't sure how to reply to that, so I didn't.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Edward asked.

"I was up all morning thinking about that and to take the words from Bella, there is only one choice I actually considered and that was to fight for custody. Whether they are my kids biologically doesn't matter to me, because they are mine in every other way," he answered and in that moment I had a newfound respect for him.

"I could give you the number to my lawyer, he's the best in my opinion," I offered. I knew Jonathan would help any way he could in a custody battle.

"That would be great, thanks, Bella."

"Of course," I replied with a genuine smile. Edward smiled over at me again making me blush.

After we finished eating, we left for my house to get started on decorating. When I arrived I wasn't surprised to see that Alice, Jasper, Angela and Lauren were already here. I had honestly forgotten that Angela had a key to the house.

We walked inside and everything looked amazing. The streamers were up and the balloons were all over the place.

"Angela, are those tables ready, the bakery will be here soon with the cakes!" I heard Alice yell, from where I wasn't sure.

"I told you yes, thirty minutes ago you pixie!" I heard Angela yell back making us laugh as we stood at the front door.

"Hey, about time the two of you got your asses here," Angela said walking into the foyer.

"Yeah, after we already did most of the work," Alice teased coming down the steps. I laughed shaking my head.

"Well, sorry, but I was up most of the night taking care of a certain idiot who got pissy drunk," I said eyeing Emmett.

"Damn it, and here I thought that you and Edward finally did the wild thing last night," Lauren said walking up behind Angela and everyone started laughing.

"Nope, no such luck," I replied with a pout and they laughed.

"There was no way that was happening with his ass throwing up every half hour," Edward added as we all continued to laugh.

"They made up for it this morning," Emmett said, and I turned around and slapped his arm while everyone started laughing.

"Hey, that actually hurt," Emmett said, rubbing the spot, "Edward, get your girl, she's abusive," Emmett interjected and I smiled at the joy of being called _Edward's girl_.

"Nope, you deserved it, you fucking pervert," Edward replied with a grin.

"How am I a pervert when the entire neighborhood probably heard the two of you?" Emmett asked, which of course, only making everyone laugh even louder as Jasper came into the foyer to see what we were laughing about.

"At least we didn't throw up and shit in our pants all at once," I said causing everyone to roar in laughter. Emmett looked completely shocked I said something but he had it coming.

"I was completely fucked up last night, and wasn't myself. Is everyone really going to just laugh at my expense?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, because only an idiot would get that drunk, and tell a room full of strangers their personal business," Lauren replied. Emmett just looked at her, never replying.

She seemed to be the only person that seized him from talking. Not that it really surprised me, she could be intimidating.

"Okay, what still needs to be done?" I asked, changing the subject. Alice gave out the orders, how she became the one in charge I'll never know.

We worked quickly to get everything set up, it honestly wasn't until now that I realized I might have gone a tad overboard getting everything for the party. The guys were out back blowing up a bouncy house, and Angela was showing the guy from the petting zoo where he could set up. I was honestly just grateful we had such a large backyard.

Lauren and Alice helped me in the kitchen with the food and in no time we were complete. The guests started to show up right on time and I had already gotten a text from Carlisle that they would be here in an hour with the kids.

Alice told Emmett to go pick Amelia and EJ up from Esme and Carlisle's house so that they were here to surprise Sophie and Nicky as well. People were slowly starting to arrive and Jasper and Edward were directing them to the backyard.

"Would you stop loving me if I played in the bouncy house with the kids?" Edward asked me, coming into the kitchen from the back door. I laughed as I placed the food on the trays.

"No, but I would start to question who's the older one in our relationship," I replied with a smirk. He walked over to me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Say that again."

"Say what again?" I asked with a laugh.

"The _our relationship_ part," he said with that silly grin on his face. I laughed shaking my head at him.

"Some relationship, you've yet to even take me on a proper first date," I teased and he slapped his hand over his chest as if I wounded him.

"Kicking my ass in UNO by candlelight wasn't the perfect date?" he joked, causing me to roll my eyes at him. Alice and Lauren laughed as they took the finished trays outside. Edward came over and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry, Kitty, I've been planning our first date for the past two weeks. Angela already agreed to babysit," he told me. I looked up at him just as the doorbell rang. He only grinned then placed a kiss on my lips before walking out of the kitchen to answer the door.

I was surprised when Edward came back into the kitchen laughing with Jacob and Leah following behind him.

"Hey Bells," Jake said, still laughing at whatever Edward said to him.

"Hey Jake, Hey Leah," I said in surprise. I don't know why I was surprised they were here since it was really my fault they didn't come by as much as they used to.

"I hope you don't mind that we crashed, I brought a red velvet cake," Leah said, holding it up and I laughed shaking my head. Leah was the best baker you could ever imagine, at least in my opinion.

When I used to help her out while Jake was overseas, she used to make me red velvet cakes. It was my absolute favorite.

"Since you brought a red velvet cake, you can stay as long as you want," I joked making them laugh. Leah placed the cake on the counter and came over pulling me into a hug.

"I swear I am so sorry, I can't say that enough," she whispered into my ear. I felt horrible that I blamed her. That I lashed out at her for not noticing the break in sooner, for not calling the police right away. None of it was her fault, and in truth if it wasn't for her, my parents' killer could have gotten away that night.

"I'm sorry too," I said and she smiled at me.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"You could help me with these trays," I said. She nodded her head and started to help me. Edward and Jake both smiled at me then they walked outside to finish helping out there.

Leah and I finished up with the trays and then took them out back. I looked around hoping that Sophie and Nicky would like it. Our mom was a huge birthday person, she loved birthdays which is why my birthday was hard to deal with now.

But I was determined for Sophie and Nicky to have the same birthday experiences she gave me. I had no idea how my mother did this every year for me growing up, but I was going to try.

Emmett arrived with the kids and let me know his parents told him they would be leaving soon. Mrs. Weber…er I mean Kathleen arrived with the buckets of ice cream from the ice cream parlor. She was such a life saver since that was the one thing I actually forgot to get. I was growing more excited by the minute.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out seeing it was from Esme.

**_Be there in five ~ Esme_**

It read. I yelled at everyone to get into place before they arrived. I told Esme and Carlisle to bring them right to the backyard.

"Are you nervous?" Angela asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm not good at this like my mom was," I replied.

"You did awesome, Bella. I mean seriously, it looks like Renee did this herself," Angela told me and I smiled.

"Good, do you think they will like it?"

"If they don't, you can throw me a birthday party just like this next year," Jasper said, walking up next to me and making me laugh.

"I'm going to hold you to that," I said, playfully pointing a finger at him. Edward came around the back with a smile on his face.

"They're parking in the driveway now," he said walking over to me. We stood there, excitement building as I heard Sophie ask why they had to go in the back door.

The moment they rounded the house we all yelled surprise and Sophie screamed while Nicholas stood there with his jaw practically hitting the floor. I walked over to them and they both gave me a hug.

"You gave us a surprise party, Ella," Sophie said hugging me.

"Of course, last year I didn't really have the chance," I replied.

"Thanks, Bella. This looks awesome!" Nicholas said looking around.

"Go, go have fun," I told them. They ran off towards their friends from school and I stood there with a smile.

"Told you they would like it," I heard Jasper say from behind me. I rolled my eyes as I turned to Esme and Carlisle to thank them.

"If we told you once, we'll tell you a thousand times, you don't have to thank us," Esme said with a smile. The party started to really get into the swing of things as the late people started showing up.

The doorbell rang and Edward told me he would go and answer it for me. Esme and I went into the house to get some popsicles out of the freezer for the kids.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask in a loud irritated voice. I didn't hear the person's reply, but by the tone in Edward's voice I knew he wasn't happy with them being here.  
Esme and I walked to the front door to see a woman standing there, it was the woman I noticed standing outside of the kids' school the last day of school. The woman I said looked familiar.

"Bella," she said smiling at me, and I suddenly had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. She wasn't just some woman that looked familiar.

"Bella, tell him that I'm your mother. I told him but he doesn't want to let me in," she said and my chest felt tight.

Why was she here?

What made her think she had any right to show up here?

That she had any right to call herself _my mother_.

"My mother died over a year ago, you need to leave Marie," I said shaking my head.

"Bella," she started, taking a step towards me but Esme pushed me behind her just as Edward stood directly in front of Marie.

"Leave or I can get the police to remove you," Edward enforced. Marie looked at me again she didn't move, she just looked at me with sad eyes.

_My eyes._

It wasn't even my birthday and somehow I ended up with the biggest surprise of all.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed that citrus at the beginning and what the HELL do you want Marie?_**

**_Leave me some review love and receive a teaser for next chapter!_**

**_See you next update! _**


	17. Will power tested, Swan Approved

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_In the event and celebration of Breaking Dawn part 2 premiere tonight I thought I would give you all an early update!_**

**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! _**

* * *

**_Will power tested, Swan Approved_**

**_Chapter 17_**

I couldn't stop looking at her. We looked alike, more than I looked like _my_ mom and I hated it. I didn't want anything to do with her.

She wasn't _my_ mother.

Renee Swan was my mother.

Marie, was just the bitch who gave birth to me.

"Bella, please, I just want to talk," she said, trying to look over Edward's arm that was holding her back.

"She asked you to go, you need to leave?" Esme said holding me protectively behind her. Inhaling a deep breath, I moved Esme's arm from around me. I couldn't let her and Edward fight this battle for me.

"I can handle it," I said hardly above a whisper.

"Are you sure dear, we can get rid of her if you want us to?" Esme said turning to me. I heard Marie snort and Esme turned around glaring at her.

"Don't think I won't get rid of you. You're a disgrace as a mother," Esme snapped at her. Marie inhaled a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest.

"Yes, I'm sure," I answered.

"Okay, I'll keep the kids out back. If you need me, yell, understood?" she asked me. I nodded my head and she turned around looking back at Marie. Edward had yet to move from in front of the door.

"If you so much as make her cry, you will regret coming to this house," Esme notified her. I saw the surprised look pass on Marie's face.

"Edward," Esme called to him but he didn't move. "Edward, let them talk," Esme said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"They can talk, but I'm not leaving Bella alone with her," Edward replied protectively. Esme looked over at me and I nodded my head letting her know it was okay. I didn't have the energy to fight with him too.

I knew he only wanted the best for me. Esme walked away leaving the three of us alone and I walked up behind Edward.

He turned around and looked at me. I saw the worried look on his face.

"I'm okay," I assured him. He inhaled a deep breath then pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked up at him and he brushed his nose against mine.

"Are you sure? Say the word and she's gone," he said, as if Marie wasn't standing right behind me.

"I'm sure."

"I'm not leaving, so don't ask me to," he said. I smiled up at him.

"I know," I replied. He placed a kiss on my forehead and I turned in his arms so that I was facing Marie now. Edward still held me in his arms, his head resting on top of mine.

"What do you want, Marie?"

"I just wanted to talk," she said eyeing Edward, "Alone," she added looking back at me. Edward's arms tightened around me.

"You heard him, he's not leaving. So whatever you have to say you need to say it now," I replied. She breathed in deeply, running her fingers through her black hair.

"It's really good seeing you."

"Too bad I don't feel the same."

"Bella, I-I made a mistake when I left you all those years ago, I was stupid," she said. Part of me wanted to believe she was sorry, but I refused to give her the pleasure of thinking it would be that easy.

"Why are you here, Marie?"

"I heard about what happened to your father, I came to see how you were doing."

"A year later?" I asked with a raised brow. She couldn't seriously think I would believe that's why she was here. Did she think I was an idiot or something?

I watched her shift as if a child caught in a lie. I was fairly good at reading body language; it was one of the first things my father taught me.

"How have you been?" she asked, and the question made my lip curl because I knew she didn't care.

"I don't want to talk pleasantries with you, Marie. Just tell me why you're here," I snapped. All I wanted to know was her angle. I knew she was here for one reason and it had nothing to do with her wanting to see _me_.

"Would it kill you to call me _mom_, I am still your mother," she snapped back at me.

"You stopped being my mother when you walked out on me! _My_ mother, is Renee Michelle Dwyer Swan."

"She's not your mother," Marie breathed as if her feelings were hurt.

"Like hell she's not!" I yelled, stepping out of Edward's arms. He still held onto one of my arms as if to keep me from hitting Marie. That was probably a good idea.

"_She_ took care of me; _she_ raised me, loved me like I was her own daughter when you left! When I got my period for the first time, _she_ helped me. _She_ taught me how to put on makeup, talked to me about boys. It was her who helped me with school projects, and took me to pick out my prom dress. When I got my first heartbreak, she consoled me like a mother is supposed to do. _She_ _is_ my mother. You…you're nothing to me!" I shouted at her. My nose flared and my breathing was out of control.

I always knew I was angry with her, but my anger spiked at the fact that she tried to say Renee wasn't my mother.

Marie stood there looking at me, she didn't say anything. More than likely she was probably surprised by my outburst.

"You need to leave," Edward said to Marie as he gently pulled me back into his arms. I placed my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. It calmed me.

"Bella, I…"

"What the hell did you do to her?" I heard Esme say from behind us. I turned around to see her, Carlisle and Mrs. Weber standing there.

Each of them looked pissed.

"We were just talking. Christ, can't I speak to my daughter without the damn cavalry showing up," Marie snapped.

"Talking? She was just shouting at you. You need to leave," Mrs. Weber said looking as if she was ready to get rid of Marie on her own.

"Bella, I only came here to try and fix our relationship before it was too late," Marie said causing me to look at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm dying," she answered, and that was the last damn thing I thought she was going to say.

"Dying?"

"Yes, I need a kidney and because of my past life choices, I'm not eligible to be added to the donor's list," she explained.

"So you came to see me, your last living relative who could possibly give you a kidney," I said, fully understanding her angle now.

"I'll admit, I was hoping. No one wants to die, but that's not the only reason I'm here. I wanted to have a relationship with you," she replied, almost convincingly.

"Sure, it's the only reason you showed up here. You were hoping to fool me into thinking you actually cared about me. Then you would tell me you were dying in hopes that I would give you a kidney, but guess what Marie? I'm not that little girl you remember, and I wouldn't spit on you if your ass was on fire. Now get the hell off of my property before I call the police," I snapped at her. Her eyes grew in shock and I didn't care.

I didn't bother waiting for her to leave. I pulled myself out of Edward's arms and started walking back inside of the house.

"If she isn't gone in two minutes, call the police," I said walking up the steps.

"Bella," I heard Edward call to me but I shook my head.

"Give me a minute, Edward, please," I said turning to him. He nodded his head and I continued walking up the steps. I went into my bedroom, which right now felt a lot like my parents' bedroom.

Running my fingers through my hair I sat down on the bed willing to give anything to have them both sitting here with me right now.

I opened my nightstand drawer seeing the letters my father had written sitting there. I never opened the others. I saved Sophie's and Nicky's. I wanted to read it to them on Father's Day. I didn't know what to do with my mother's, though.

I picked it up from the drawer and ran my fingers over her name. I smiled knowing she would have talked about my dad's horrible penmanship. She used to tease him all the time about it. Chewing on my lip I decided to opened it.

_Dear Mrs. Swan,_

_Stop laughing I'm trying to be formal here,_

The letter started that made me laugh, just like I knew it would have made her laugh also.

_We both know what it means if you're reading this, and I'm sorry baby. You know the last thing I ever wanted was to leave you and our children. Damn it, I don't even know what to say. I could never tell you how much I love you, I've tried but we both know it only ends up with me stuttering a lot._

I smiled knowing that was always true; Dad was not the most verbally affectionate person. He showed his love in action.

_I can only imagine the pain you're feeling because I know I would be going out of my mind if I lost you._

It read and this was the first time I started to consider if it was a good thing they got to at least go together.

_Don't give up on life, Swan. You're too beautiful to let the world lose you that way. The kids will need you, Bella especially. She'll try to be brave, for you, Sophie and Nicky, but I know she's taking this really hard. I could never thank you enough for coming into our lives, and taking Bella in as your daughter._

_I know she's your daughter, don't start yelling at me._

He continued making me laugh again.

_I only mean that I am the luckiest man in the world to find a woman who loved my daughter as if she was her own. Thank you for helping me raise her, she's a beautiful and amazing young woman thanks to you. Let her help you with the kids, but don't let her lose herself in helping._

_Remind her that she's just as important as they are._

_Try to explain to Sophie and Nicky that I didn't leave them and that if I could, I would give anything in the world to be there with the four of you._

_Fuck, I really hate writing this, but if I am dead then I know that you need this. I love you Renee, more than anything. I don't know what I would have done if I never met you._

_A single dad dressing his daughter in mismatch clothing, and not having no idea how to do her hair, that's for sure._\

_Think she's forgiven me for that, yet?_

_I can't say goodbye to you, so I'll say see you soon. Who knows maybe your universe will let me come and visit you. Again I love you Swan, take care of our children and remind them that I loved each of them more than my next breath._

_Love, Your Charley Bear_

I laughed finishing the letter. I wiped away the tear that had fallen onto my cheek. I folded the letter back up and placed it in the envelope then back into the drawer.

I smiled feeling slightly better. There was a knock on the door and I was sure it was Edward.

"Come in," I said not turning around.

"Are you okay?" I heard Angela ask. I turned around to see her and Lauren entering the room. I smiled at the two of them.

"Edward?" I asked knowing he told them.

"Who else? He looks worried as hell downstairs. Sent us up to check on you," Lauren said coming over and sitting down next to me. Angela sat down on the other side of me and I smiled at the both of them.

"I'm all right," I said exhaling a stressful breath.

"Are you sure, because I could always go find her and give her the way overdue ass kicking she deserves," Angela said and I laughed.

"I'm sure."

"Damn it and I was all ready to kick some ass," Lauren said making me laugh again.

"When are you not ready to kick some ass?" I asked, and she laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"Seriously though, Bella, are you cool? We heard you shouting at her; we had to turn up the music so the kids wouldn't hear," Angela told me. This pissed me off a little bit more. The last thing I wanted was to ruin Sophie and Nicky's birthday party.

"They didn't hear me did they?"

"No, I lied and told them it was some crazy lady with cats shouting in the street," Lauren said making me laugh yet again.

"They are oblivious, trust us, my mom is down there right now giving out ice cream cones," Angela informed me.

"I just can't believe she had the audacity to show up, and then to ask me for a kidney like I owe her something," I said shaking my head. Neither of them said a word, probably neither knowing what to say.

"Would it make me a monster if I let her die?" I asked, looking between the both of them.

"No!" Angela yelled.

"Hell no!" Lauren added.

"This is karma coming back to kick her ass. You have a life of your own, and she has no right to just show up and ask you for something like this. It doesn't make you a monster for rejecting her," Angela told me.

"It makes her a bitch of a monster for thinking she had any right to show up and ask," Lauren said. I inhaled a deep breath knowing they were both right, but it didn't take away the guilt I knew I would feel if she died.

"I just feel like I should…"

"…No, she would never do this for you and you know it. So don't sit here and make yourself feel bad for putting yourself first. She's not asking you for milk or money. She's asking for one of your fucking organs and where I come from, only family gets to ask for one of those, and she's not family," Lauren said.

"Lauren's right, and just so you know, if you needed a kidney I'd give you one," Angela said nudging my shoulder. I smiled trying to decide how I ever ended up with the two of them as my friends.

"Me too, though Angela's organs are probably healthier than mine," Lauren replied making Angela and me laugh.

"If the two of you came up here to make me feel better, thank you, you have succeeded."

"Good. Now can you go downstairs and make your boyfriend feel better," Lauren said, pushing me up from the bed.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this stressed since that day you ran out of the clinic," Angela declared with a smirk on her face.

"Does he really look that stressed?"

"Yes, he's worried about you, and when you told him to give you a minute, it only made him more anxious," Angela said. I shook my head.

"What am I going to do with him?"

"I know what you could do," Lauren said wiggling her eyebrows. I playfully slapped her arm.

"Do you think about anything other than sex?"

"Sometimes, but sex is full frontal and you my friend, need a good, long fucking and Dr. Hot Pants is just the man to give it to you," Lauren mused, making me roll my eyes.

"I have to agree with her, Bella, sex is a great stress reliever," Angela added.

"I'm ignoring the both of you and I'm going downstairs," I said walking out of the room. They both started laughing as they followed behind. I stopped walking and turned around hugging them both.

"Thank you," I whispered into their ears. They hugged me back then we all went downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Edward pacing and pulling at his hair. Esme and Carlisle tried telling him he needed to relax, but it was a mute point.

"I knew I should have gotten rid of her before Bella came to the door," I heard him say. I smiled because he really did worry too much. He stopped pacing when he realized I was standing in the kitchen doorway.

He stared at me as if looking for any sign that I wasn't okay. I watched everyone leave the kitchen, and slowly I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his hair, trying to tame the beast he had released from running his fingers through it. He sighed as my fingers scraped over his scalp.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I just needed a moment alone," I replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" he started, but I placed my finger on his lips to stop him.

"You have no reason to apologize, it's not your fault," I reminded him. He cupped my face in his hand.

"I just don't like seeing you hurt or upset."

"I know, but you can't protect me from everything, Edward."

"It doesn't mean I'm not going to try," came his reply. I smiled somehow loving him a little bit more for that.

"How about we forget she ever showed up," I suggested, and he looked at me with questioning stare. "I'm okay, Edward, really," I told him still running my fingers through his hair. He inhaled then exhaled as he looked at me.

"All right, we'll forget she ever arrived, but if you want to talk about it…"

"…you will be the first person I talk to," I said cutting him off. He gave me his sexy smirk and then planted a kiss on my lips. I moaned from the sensation.

When I was little I thought it was complete crap, that a prince's kiss could wake a princess from a sleeping curse, but kissing Edward, it was completely believable that he could wake me with his kiss.

"This better be the Edward I heard so much about or I might have to kick this guy's ass for him," I heard Jonathan say from behind me. I cringed at the thought of him walking in on me kissing Edward. I turned around to see both him and Billy standing there glaring at us.

Billy's wife Rebecca smiled as she approached me.

"I think it was cute," she said giving me a hug. I blushed as I hugged her back. I introduced her to Edward, and I blushed again when she gave me thumbs up.

"What, are we invisible?" Billy asked.

"Billy, you've met Edward," I said trying to downplay that I had to actually introduce them to Edward.

It was like my father was here with them. Yeah, they were definitely his friends.

"Yeah, but when I met him, he wasn't slopping your face Cinderella," Billy said causing Edward to laugh. I elbowed his gut in response.

"Edward, these are my father's best friends, Jonathan, who is also my lawyer and Billy, who was my father's partner on the force," I said introducing him to them.

"Guys, this is Edward. My boyfriend," I said blushing when I said the last part.

"Boyfriend, huh? Has he passed the boyfriend test?" Billy asked, placing the presents he was holding for Sophie and Nicky down on the kitchen table.

"I don't think he has, Bill," Jonathan said placing his presents down on the table. I slapped my hands over my face and started shaking my head.

"Think we should give him the test?" I heard Billy ask.

"No," I yelled at the same time Jonathan said, "Yes," I shook my head again as they slowly walked up to us.

"Should I be worried about this test?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Yes," I groaned.

"Oh relax, Cinderella, he already passed the third part of the test," Billy said.

"I did?" Edward asked confused.

"Yup, when you protected our Bella from those assholes in the bank that day," Billy explained. I was thankful they were not about to conduct that part of their little test.

"That's important too, but you have to pass the other parts before we can officially say you pass and can call yourself Bella's boyfriend," Jonathan told him.

My father's _boyfriend_ test consisted of three things; first, he would ask the guy a series of questions that had to be answered with the first thing that came to mind. Then he would tell him to repeat the third question. I have no idea why. Next he would then tell the guy to give him ten reasons why they like me and anything pertaining to my body other than my smile, and eyes meant an automatic fail. If they somehow managed to get past those two parts, the last part is where Jonathan or Billy would come in.

My father always called them when I brought a boyfriend home. They would show up and act like our drunken relative and pull out a weapon of some kind, most times it was silly stuff like a broken bottle or the bat my father kept by the front door. They would begin to swing it around near me and if the guy then placed himself in front of me to protect me, he passed.

Only thing is that no guy has ever passed my father's ridiculous _boyfriend_ test. See, he wasn't a two out of three type of guy. You had to pass all three parts for him to even consider you passed his _boyfriend_ test.

"What's your full name?" Billy asked.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," Edward answered obviously confused.

"What college did you go to?" Jonathan asked next.

"NYU and then Harvard Med school," Edward answered again.

"What's Bella's full name?" Billy asked.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Edward replied.

"Bella can be real clumsy sometimes, if she broke her leg what would you do?" Jonathan asked

"Before or after taking her to the hospital?" Edward asked back, causing both Billy and Jonathan to smile at him.

"After, smartass," Jonathan joked with a grin.

"I would take care of her and make sure she stays off her foot. Even though that would be difficult to do since she's so damn stubborn," Edward explained. Jonathan and Billy both laughed while I rolled my eyes.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Billy asked.

"Professionally or Personally?" Edward asked back again earning smiles from Billy and Jonathan.

"Professionally," Jonathan and Billy said at the same time.

"Owning my own practice," Edward answered.

"How old are you?" Jonathan asked and this question made me chew on my lip. I knew if my father was here this would be a deal breaker.

"Thirty Two," Edward answered, looking as if he was waiting for them to get upset about it.

"Hmm, older than I would prefer for our Cinderella. What are your intentions for Bella?" Billy asked.

"First, to help her gain custody of Sophie and Nicky, then to help her get back to school like she wants, after that I'll help her in any way I can and be around as long as she wants me," Edward replied looking at me when he answered that question.

"That was a good fucking answer," Jonathan said looking as if he was impressed.

"Yeah, it was," Billy agreed.

"You can see yourself sticking around with Bella for the long haul?" Jonathan asked.

"Knowing she's raising Nicky and Sophie," Billy added.

"Of course, I can't picture my life without the three of them now," Edward replied.

"Damn he's good," Billy said and I grinned.

"Damn good," Jonathan said also grinning. "What was the third question we asked you?" Jonathan asked and I knew that was coming. Edward laughed before he answered.

"You asked what Bella's full name was," he replied. Jonathan and Billy both nodded their heads.

"I think he passed that portion," Jonathan said.

"Yeah, but he still has one more test, give us ten reason you like our Cinderella," Billy told him.

"I love Bella's independence; I love Bella's determination; I love Bella's laugh, even when she snorts…" he said with a grin and I blushed.

"I love the way Bella loves with her whole heart; I love that she's not afraid of life; I love that she's honest, caring, patient, silly, and kick ass at playing UNO," he said and I laughed.

"I love that she considers those she loves before she thinks about herself; I love when she chews on her lip when she's nervous; I love that she blushes when she's embarrassed. I love that she has a little obsession with earrings instead of shoes or bags like most women. I love how stubborn she is, even though it drives me completely mad most times," he continued smiling at me.

Despite Billy and Jonathan standing there I went to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his lips.

Fucking hell, I was officially head over fucking heels in love with this man.

And yes, I know I said fucking twice but that's just how serious this was.

Edward lifted his lips from mine smiling at me. He then looked up at Jonathan and Billy.

"Was that ten?" he asked, and both Jonathan and Billy laughed.

"Son, that was way past ten," Billy chortled.

"I think I was falling in love with you for a second," Jonathan joked making all of us laugh.

"Damn, Jon, I thought I'd never see the day someone actually passed this damn test," Billy said shaking his head.

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know what to do when they pass, Charlie never told us that part," Jonathan said.

"I guess we welcome him to the family and remind him if he hurts her, we'll bury him in the middle of a desert," Billy retorted, and that was just what they did. Shaking Edward's hand they welcome him to the family and thanked him for putting a smile back on my face. It was weird, as much as I hated that they went through with my father's ridiculous test, it made me feel like I had gotten my father's approval.

Together the four of us walked out into the backyard.

"He passed!" Jonathan and Billy both yelled and those who knew what that meant started cheering making me blush and hide my face in Edward's chest.

We continued on with the kid's party. I refused to let Marie's appearance ruin this. The party magician arrived and I swear it seemed Edward, Jasper, Lauren and Emmett enjoyed him more than the kids.

"How old are they again?" Angela asked, walking up next me as I stood there watching them.

"You wouldn't know three of them were in their damn thirties that's for sure," I replied causing her to laugh. She nudged my shoulder and I looked over at her.

"So he passed the impossible Charlie Swan boyfriend test?" she asked and I smiled, feeling my blush cover my cheeks.

"By some miracle yes," I chuckled.

"I'm not surprised honestly, he would walk over hot coals for you, Bella," Angela responded. I smiled over at Edward as he was encouraging EJ and Nicholas to volunteer for the magician.

I wished more than anything that Lauren and Angela got to know how this felt. This feeling of love for someone you never saw coming.

"What happened with you and Ben, last night?" I asked turning to her now. She started chewing on her lip and wouldn't give me eye contact.

"Did you sleep with him last night?" I asked her. She gave this look that said _sort of._

"Talk Angela," I said turning her to look at me.

"Okay, okay. After the three of you left last night, we all stayed, you know. Everything was going great until Jessica showed up."

"Jessica, the Jessica that used to work for Edward?" I asked confused now.

"Yes, apparently she and Ben have been dating these last few weeks and he _forgot_ to tell me," Angela said making the quotation sign with her fingers when she said forgot.

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Not according to him. According to him they are not exclusive and he can see whoever he wants. He said he liked us both and couldn't decide so he wanted to explore his options," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"What did you do Ang?"

"I grabbed the first guy that walked past me and kissed him right there in front of Ben, then I asked him if he was okay with me considering other options too," she told me and we both started laughing.

"Lauren was like my only personal cheerleader after that," Angela continued.

"Who did you kiss?" I asked.

"Edward's friend Seth, and let me just say, he is like a seriously good kisser," she giggled and I saw my best friend blush.

"Did you sleep with him, Angela?"

"We didn't do much sleeping."

"Oh My God!" I yelled getting the attention of every person in the yard. I snapped my mouth shut while Angela laughed.

"You told her?" I heard Lauren ask as she approached us with a smile on her face.

"You knew?" I asked looking at her.

"Hell yeah, who do you think called the taxi for them? After that little stunt Ben pulled, he's lucky I didn't crush his balls," Lauren said making me laugh.

"The two of you are outrageous," I said as they laughed. After the magician left it was time for some cake and ice cream.

There were three cakes, one for Sophie and Nicky to share with each other and then one just for Sophie and one just for Nicky. Alice, Esme and I walked over to the cake table so that we could reveal the cakes at the same time.

I wanted them covered so that Sophie and Nicky would be surprised when they saw them.

Edward brought them over to the table and their eyes grew large as they looked at the three cake trays before them.

"We have three cakes?" Nicholas asked looking like he was about to explode from excitement.

"Something like that, Happy Birthday munchkins!" I yelled as Alice, Esme and I revealed their cakes.

"Wow!"

"Cool!" they both yelled. Their cake together was a Spider Man and Disney Fairy cake. The bakery had successfully fit both on one little cake. Sophie's cake had Tinkerbell and her name on it while Nicky's cake had a spider web, and spiders to compliment the Spider Man on their joined cake.

Mrs. Weber brought over the candles and we placed them into the cake. Once they were lit we all sang Happy Birthday to them as loud as we could. The smiles on their faces made me feel like I had done great.

When I looked up at Edward he was already watching me, not that it really surprised me anymore. I was starting to notice he did that a lot.

After they blew out their candles we cut their cake and then passed it around to everyone at the party.

"You did wonderful, your mom would be so proud of you," Mrs. Weber said coming over to me and giving me a hug. I knew she was talking about more than just the party and it was just what I needed to hear. I hugged her back tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear. She and Esme took over serving everyone their cake and I headed back into the kitchen for more ice cream.

"Need some help?" I heard Jake ask as he came into the kitchen. I smiled seeing Leah walking behind him.

"Yeah, could you grab those bowls over there," I said pointing to the bowls on the table. He nodded his head and walked over grabbing them.

"You know we thought highly of your parents, Bella. They helped me and Leah when we were having trouble. We consider you and the kids like our siblings and we just want what's best for the three of you," he said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Edward's a good guy, but just so you know if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass," Jake said making me laugh as he exited the kitchen with the bowls. Leah came over to me helping me grab the rest of the ice cream containers.

"I don't want to open old wounds, but Bella I swear to you the moment I thought something was wrong I called the police and ran over here as fast as I could that night," Leah said. I nodded my head.

"I know, thank you," I said with a bittersweet smile on my face. "I didn't blame you; I was angry and needed someone to yell at. I'm sorry," I told her. She shook her head at me.

"I understand, believe me. It was so hard when you told me to stay away from the three of you. I missed having you over and cooking for Sophie and Nicky. So I just kept sending Jake over since it didn't appear you were angry with him," she said with a smile. I laughed knowing that was true because Jake came over to check on us regularly especially the first few months.

"Thank you for that too," I said. She winked at me and we got the ice cream together and went out into the yard. She helped me get the ice cream out to the kids and I hadn't realized I had invited so many kids until everything was practically gone.

"Cake?" Edward asked standing behind me. I turned around to see him holding his fork up to my mouth. Smiling I took the cake into my mouth and moaned out how sweet and moist it was. His eyes seemed to darken some as he watched me chew the cake.

"Thank you," I said licking my lips after I finished chewing.

"You're welcome, have you even eaten anything since breakfast?" he asked and I shook my head. I was so busy with the kids, I didn't stop to eat.

"Sit down," he told me.

"Edward I have to…"

"Sit woman," he enforced, and I'll admit it was kind of hot. I sat down and he walked away to get me something to eat, I was sure. I watched Sophie and Nicky running around the yard laughing and playing and I smiled.

I was doing this, raising them for my parents.

I could do this, because my parents raised me.

And my new family was going to help, and I was okay with that.

"Here, open," Edward said returning and holding a forkful of potato salad. I smiled and opened my mouth allowing him to feed me. It was somehow so sexually sensual even though we were in the backyard with almost fifty or more people.

Even with Marie arriving and testing my willpower not to just punch her, I was over the moon feeling the approval from my parents even if they weren't here physically; I knew they were in spirit.

* * *

**_Yeah Marie wants a Kidney, the nerve of her right? Did you enjoy Charlie's letter to Renee?_**

**_I loved the boyfriend test because my uncles used to perform one very similar lol_**

**_Leave me some review love and receive a teaser for next chapter!_**

**_See you next update! _**


	18. Family Life

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_In the event and celebration of Breaking Dawn part 2 last night which I saw I will be giving 2 updates today!_**

**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! _**

* * *

**_Family Life_**

**_Chapter 18_**

I was a soccer mom.

Okay, I was a soccer sister, but you get my point.

Today was Nicholas' first soccer game and I'd already been running around like a moron trying to make sure I had the snacks for him and his teammates. I almost missed paying the little league fee.

Soccer equipment is expensive – I just want to say that.

"Excuse me, are you even listening to me," a woman said waving her hand in my face. I inhaled a deep breath as I looked at her.

"I'm really sorry, what was your order?" I asked, trying to remember that I was technically still at work. The woman blew out an irritated breath and repeated her order for me.

"Is Mrs. Newton really thinking about adding a kitchen?" Lauren asked, as she came behind the counter. I nodded my head as I finished making the coffee for the customer.

"Yeah, she said with more customers eating in, she wants to transform the place to a little deli café, and offer them more than bagels, cakes and donuts," I explained as I handed the customer her coffee.

"So, what does this mean for us?"

"Nothing really I guess, just that we'll probably have to hire another waitress," I explained, leaning against the counter.

"And here I thought she was going to sell this place," Lauren said. I had thought the same thing, but apparently Mrs. Newton had other plans, plans that involved molding me into the new owner, potentially.

Nothing was set in stone because I hadn't actually given her an official answer to her offer. She said because I was so young she would stay on as a silent partner but overall she was ready to retire and pass her little place on to someone she could trust with it.

But I continued asking myself the same question, did I want to run a little café? I guess it would be great to have my own business at such a young age, but could I really handle putting something else on my plate.

"At least she's not making Mike our boss," I said wrinkling up my nose and Lauren laughed agreeing with me. Ever since Mrs. Newton took away the little power he had, Mike walked around pouting.

I was surprised he was still even working here, but he claimed he didn't have anywhere else to go because no one wanted to hire him. I could believe that, because if I could actually fire him I would have.

"Speak of the devil," Lauren said, nodding her head towards the front door. I turned around seeing Mike come into the shop. He looked like he had been dragged through hell then spit out.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked as he walked past us towards the bathrooms.

"I don't want to talk about it," he shouted, walking up the hallway. Lauren and I looked at each other and started laughing hysterically.

The lunch rush started to come in and Lauren and I got back to work. Some days I hated my job, but I enjoyed seeing the familiar faces of people and talking to them.

I did enjoy the feeling that this was sort of mine because I worked hard.

Mike didn't come back for another forty-five minutes. Thankfully, when he did come back out, he looked like he cleaned up in the bathroom. He didn't say anything to us as he started cleaning off the tables and then sweeping the floor.

"I think Mike's been abducted by aliens," Lauren whispered in my ear. I agreed as I watched Mike work. Never had he come in and started working without giving me shit first.

"Go ask him what's wrong," I said nudging her.

"What? No, you go ask him," she said nudging me back. Mike stopped sweeping then and looked over at the two of us.

"What?"

"Nothing," Lauren and I answered at the same time. Mike looked at us then finished cleaning up.

"Yeah, he was seriously abducted," I said making Lauren laugh,

"I hope they keep the old one and we get to keep the new one," she replied, as we both giggled and finished working. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out smiling when I saw I had a text message from Edward.

**_Sorry I can't meet you for lunch, Kitty. Dr. Cooper is out today so I have his patients and mine ~E_**

I was disappointed. Not with him, but just that I wouldn't get to have lunch with him today. Pouting, I texted my reply.

**_It's okay, do you think you're going to make Nicky's game? ~B_**

**_Of course, I'm not missing that for the world. I might be a little late, but tell him I'll be there. ~E_**

**_Okay, ily ~B_**

**_ily more ~E_**

He replied. I placed my phone back in my smock and continued to work straight through my lunch break. There was no point in taking one since I wouldn't get to spend it with whom I wanted.

I worked up until closing and then left to pick Sophie and Nicky up from summer camp. Lauren told me that she would see us at Nicky's game and that she would be his cheerleader. I laughed knowing Nicky would be completely embarrassed.

I arrived at the day camp and saw the kids sitting with some woman on the front bench. I parked the car and climbed out as I kept my eyes on the woman. I'd never seen her before which instantly made me uncomfortable that she was sitting with Sophie and Nicky.

"You two ready to go?" I called out getting their attention. They both smiled at me and started to walk toward me as I rounded the car to the pavement. I saw the woman get up also as she started walking towards me.

"Ms. Swan?" she asked. Pulling Sophie and Nicky to my side I nodded my head.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked.

"Margaret Cope, the head counselor here," she said, holding out her hand to shake mine. I shook it but still wanted to know why she was sitting with the kids.

"Is everything all right?" I asked, looking down at Sophie and Nicky.

"Um yes. I actually just wanted to talk to you about their care," she said, whispering _care _as if it was a curse word.

"You guys get in the car," I said unlocking the doors. They both walked away and climbed into the car. I turned my attention back to Ms. Cope.

"What about their care?" I asked, more irritation in my voice then I meant to let slip.

"I was told that you're their primary caregiver," she said. I rolled my eyes, running my fingers through my hair.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"Um, well a little- yes, I mean, you're too young to be their mother and when they were asked about their parents, they said they didn't want to talk about it. If something is going on at home I would love to help and…"

"…Our parents are dead, Ms. Cope. That's why they didn't want to talk about it. I might be young, but, yes I am raising them, no one else, just me," I said cutting her off. I didn't tell anyone at the camp about our parents because Sophie and Nicky said they were tired of people treating them differently when they found out our parents were dead.

I could understand that because I hated the pitiful look in people's eyes when they found out. Much like the one Ms. Cope was giving me now.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I…"

"…I know you didn't know because I didn't tell the camp. Sophie and Nicky already get treated differently by some of the kids in school because of this and I didn't want the same to happen while they were in camp," I explained.

"So you just pretend it didn't happen; that isn't good for them."

"We do not pretend. We have a constant reminder every day at home that our parents are dead and I don't think Sophie and Nicky should have to deal with it here, too," I snapped. She looked like she was offended by my tone, but I wasn't about to apologize.

"So you told them not to talk about it?"

"I didn't tell them anything, I let them decide. I just didn't tell the camp about our parents passing. I don't see why you would need to know anyway. Have Sophia or Nicholas caused any trouble or disturbance?"

"No, they're delightful children. Who would put you in this position, forced to raise your younger siblings when you are just growing up yourself? This has to be a huge responsibility on you, especially being so young," she said, with that judgmental look in her eyes. I found it amazing older people complained about people my age not being mature and taking responsibility for their lives, but the moment they find out that I am, they want to remind me that I'm too _young_.

"It would be a huge responsibility on anyone, only difference is I wasn't _forced_ to take them. I choose to and would make the same choice again in a heartbeat. Are we done here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, that's never anyone's intention, is it?" I replied. She didn't say anything. I began walking to the car.

"Ms. Swan?" she called to me just as I reached the driver side door. I turned around to look at her. "I really meant no harm, I'm sorry," she said. I nodded my head opening the car door and climbing into the car.

"Ella, did we do something wrong?" Sophie asked as I pulled my seatbelt on.

"No, Soph you guys didn't do anything wrong," I answered looking back at her. She seemed to relax from my words.

"They kept asking us about mommy and daddy and we kept telling them we didn't want to talk about it," Nicholas told me.

"And you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Good, because it makes us sad, and I don't want to be sad anymore," Sophie said looking out of her window.

"Me either," Nicholas said. I smiled at them as I started the car. I didn't think it would be a big deal that I didn't tell the camp about our parents. I mean, whenever I put Sophie and Nicky into a program or school, did I really have to write _they are orphans_.

Inhaling a deep breath I pulled off and headed for home so that Nicky could change for his game. They were silent in the car and it made me upset that their moods had been soiled. Over the past few months they've smiled more, laughed more and it made me happy.

I remember the first time we laughed after our parents died, we cried because it felt wrong. They were so young and had to deal with so much I just wanted them to be kids again.

I didn't want them to have to deal with the constant reminder people gave them that our parents were gone. I especially didn't want their nightmares to return.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go rolling skating after your game, Nicky. What do you guys think?" I asked, hoping that would change their mood.

"Oh yeah!" they started to shout with smiles on their faces. I smiled feeling successful.

"Is Edward going to go too?" Nicholas asked. I smiled as I turned the corner. I swear we didn't do anything anymore without Edward having to come too. Don't get me wrong I loved it, but it was so different.

"You know I'm starting to think you two like Edward more than me," I teased with a smirk.

"No we don't, he's just cooler," Nicholas said making me laugh out loud.

"Yeah, we like Edward. He's funny, and he makes us laugh. Plus he really makes you happy," Sophie added.

"Yeah, and you make us happy and we think someone should make you happy," Nicholas replied and once again they were starting to sound much older than their seven years.

"You guys make me happy," I said looking back at them when I stopped at a light.

"Yeah, but Edward makes you a different kind of happy," Sophie said, kicking her feet against the passenger seat.

"Why are you guys so smart?"

"Because we're Swan's," Nicholas answered, as if that was the only logical answer. I smiled as I pulled off when the light turned green. The car was quiet again, the music from the radio playing softly.

"Bella," Nicky called.

"Yeah."

"Are you and Edward going to get married?" he asked, and I almost crashed the fucking car.

"What? No. I mean I don't know…" I answered trying to pull myself together. Christ, where the hell did they get these questions from?

"I think you should," Nicholas replied.

"Oh, can I be the flower girl?" Sophie asked in excitement. I shook my head trying to get control of this conversation.

"No one is getting married," I said.

"Uh huh, Alice is in August," Sophie said in a sing-song voice. She loved being right and it was rear when she was right and I was wrong.

"I'm not getting married, at least not any time soon, all right?"

"Aw poo," Sophie said, folding her arms over her chest as she fell back against her seat. I seriously needed a drink now. We finally arrived at home and Sophie and Nicky jumped out of the car.

"Bella," I heard someone call to me as I climbed out. I turned around and grew pissed when I saw Marie. I slammed the car door shut as she approached me.

"What Marie?" I asked, and I saw her wince from me calling her by her first name.

"I just came to talk. You know without all your bodyguards around protecting you from me like I'm some big bad wolf," she said with a smile.

"Who said they were protecting me? Maybe they were protecting you, to assure I didn't slap you for showing up here the other day," I snapped at her. Sophie and Nicky walked over standing beside me.

"Who are you?" Sophie asked and I could tell she noticed the resemblance between Marie and I.

"I'm Bella's mom," she answered and I flinched, feeling like I was just verbally cut.

"No you're not, our mom is dead," Nicholas corrected her. Sophie and Nicholas had no idea that Renee wasn't my real mother. My parents never felt a reason to explain something like that to them. I was their sister and that was all that mattered.

"That woman is not…"

"…Marie, you need to leave now." I said cutting her off and pushing Sophie and Nicholas behind me.

"Can we please talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you," I replied.

"Then can you listen, hear me out?"

"No, now leave. If you come back here I will call the police next time," I informed her as I turned to walk towards the house.

"Your father really brainwashed you against me, didn't he?" she asked. Quickly, I turned around facing her.

"My father never said a bad fucking word about you to me. Even though you didn't deserve it, he still showed you some respect. My choice not to talk to you is mine and mine alone," I snapped at her.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I heard Leah ask from her yard. I turned to see her getting out of her car. I hadn't even noticed she pulled up.

"Yes, she was just leaving," I said glaring at Marie when I said that.

"I want to fix this."

"We'll I don't. So do us both a favor and stop trying," I replied then turned around to let Sophie and Nicholas into the house. I watched Marie walk back to her car as I stood on the front step.

"You sure you're okay?" Leah asked walking over to me.

"Yeah, if you see her out here again, can you call the police?"

"Of course," Leah answered. I thanked her then went inside of the house. Nicholas got everything he needed for his game and we left the house. They didn't ask about Marie and I didn't bring her up. I didn't know how to explain it to them. I didn't want to.

When we arrived at the soccer field, most of the other kids and families were already there.

"Bella, is Ms. Esme and Mr. Carlisle coming?" Nicholas asked getting out of the car. He and Sophie had gotten extremely attached to them, and part of me thought it was because for the first time they felt like they had grandparents.

"They said they would be here, Alice and Jasper, too," I told him before he asked. After the birthday party Jasper most have grown on Nicky. He still had a crush on Alice, but somehow he and Jasper came to some _man_ agreement Alice and I were not allowed to know about.

"Nicky, you have to get all the points."

"I have to play with my team, Sophie," Nicholas said with a laugh. Sophie was like me, sports were an entirely different language.

"Whatever, I'm only cheering for you," she said shrugging her shoulders. We walked across the field until we saw Nicholas' coach Embry.

"Nicky!" some of the kids yelled. Embry looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey, Bella," he said shaking my hand.

"Hey, Embry," I replied with a smile.

"Nicky, you ready to play?" Embry asked. Nicholas nodded his head.

"Okay, go out there and warm up," Embry told him. Nicholas put his stuff down on the bench. I watched him take a quick puff from his inhaler and then he ran out onto the soccer field.

"How has he been doing with his breathing?" I asked watching Nicholas.

"Great. Edward coaches him a lot when he's here with him," Embry said, and I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

Sophie and I went to find somewhere for us to sit so when everyone arrived, we could all sit together. Everyone we knew started to show up for Nicholas and I smiled at how our little family seemed to grow. Before it would have really only been a few of us here cheering for Nicky. But, Edward and the Cullen family seemed to change all of that.

"The game hasn't started yet, has it?" Esme asked, sitting down and pulling out her camera. I smiled at her.

"No, they're just warming up," I answered. Sophie gave both Esme and Carlisle a hug and sat between the two of them as they tried showing her how the camera worked.

"I made pom poms!" Alice yelled as she and Jasper walked up.

"Oh yay!" Lauren yelled and I laughed. Alice passed Lauren and Angela pom poms and I just knew they were going to embarrass the hell out of Nicky now.  
I was surprised when I saw Emmett, Amelia and EJ coming across the field. I knew they were still in town, mainly because Emmett refused to take them back to L.A. It wasn't like Rosalie had called to talk them since they've been here.

"The kids wanted to come see his game," Emmett said as he approached me.

"Oh, you know you wanted to see it, too, don't try using the kids as an excuse," Lauren teased and Emmett grinned. I knew he felt like he couldn't come around us because he and Edward weren't exactly _okay_, yet.

They were getting there, slowly, but they were getting there. The kids spent a lot of time together though; you couldn't keep the four of them apart.

"Where's Edward?" Angela asked, as she moved over for Emmett and the kids to sit down.

"He had to take Dr. Cooper's patients today, so he's going to be a little late," I explained. A whistle was blown and I knew that meant they were about to start.

"Go Nicky!" Alice, Angela and Lauren all yelled shaking their pom poms in the air. Everyone started looking over in our direction.

"We're not with them!" Jasper yelled out to the crowd, and we all laughed. I ran over to where Nicky was to show him where we were sitting. He waved over at everyone then looked back at me, concern on his face.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's running just a little late, but he said he wouldn't miss this for the world," I answered. He looked a little sad. "He'll be here, Nick, you know that," I said. Nicholas nodded his head.

"I know."

"Okay, now you go out there and have fun. Win or lose you're my MVP got it?" I said and he laughed rolling his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I got it," he replied smiling at me. We did his breathing exercise which he normally did with Edward then he ran over to Embry to be with the rest of his teammates. I walked back to sit with everyone else.

"Is he nervous?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, he's worried Edward isn't going to show up," I said checking my phone to see if Edward texted me at all.

"There is no way Edward is going to miss this," Emmett said. I smiled over at him nodding my head. I knew Edward didn't want to miss it, but this was sort of out of his control.

The game started and we cheered Nicky on, Alice, Angela and Lauren came up with some chant for his team and had half the crowd saying it with them.

My cell phone rang and I saw that it was Edward. I got up and walked away from the noise, but keeping my eye on Nicky.

"Hey, baby, are you on your way?" I asked.

"Yeah, just walked out of the office, did the game start already?" he asked. I could tell that he must have been speed walking to his car.

"Yeah, it started."

"How's our boy, is he nervous? Did he do his breathing exercise?" Edward asked. I was still stuck on him calling Nicky _our boy_. I honestly think I was getting ready to cry.

"Baby, you still there?" Edward asked obviously trying to figure out why I didn't answer him. That only made me want to cry more because it meant he said it without even realizing he had.

"He's nervous, and looking for you. We did his exercise though, he's good," I finally answered.

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said, and there was no way for him to get here in ten minutes unless he drove like a madman.

"Edward, be careful, please," I said knowing I couldn't talk him out of driving like a maniac.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said before hanging up. I walked back over to sit down and let everyone know that Edward was on his way. Nicky got the ball and we all started screaming for him and when one of the other kids kicked it away from him Sophie was pissed.

"Give my brother the ball back you butthead!" she shouted, standing up and making all of us laugh.

"Soph, that's how they play the game," Carlisle tried to explain to her, but she wasn't having it. We continued watching the game and like Edward promised, he showed up ten minutes later. I watched as he came up on the other side of the field. He waited there until a timeout was called.

Nicholas ran over to him, a smile plastered on his face. I watched the exchange between them and it made me smile. Edward must have asked where we were because Nicky pointed in our direction.

Edward said something to him then Nicky went back out to play. I watched as Edward walked over to us. That perfect walk, perfect smile…the man was simply perfect.

Yes, I know impossible.

He leaned down placing a kiss on my lips before he greeted everyone else, yes that made me all happy inside.

"Edward, you're late," Sophie said, when he placed a kiss on the top of her head. He laughed sitting down next to me.

"I know, Soph, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're here now," she said watching the game closely. We all laughed as we watched the game also.

"How was work?" Edward whispered as we watched Nicky.

"It was good, Mike freaked Lauren and me out today."

"What did he do?" Edward asked looking like he was ready to punch Mike if we said he did something wrong.

"Relax, Edward. I just meant he came in and worked today without me having to tell him to," I said and Edward relaxed.

"That wasn't the most eventful part of my day though," I said. He looked at me with a brow raised. I started first telling him about Ms. Cope.

He took my hand into his, "Don't let that bother you, baby. You're doing a great job with them, anyone could see that," he remarked. I nodded my head.

"It's just so damn annoying."

"I know, but you are an amazing woman doing an extraordinary thing for your brother and sister. Some people just don't know how to deal with being in the presence of a saint like you, and they say stupid shit out of their mouths," he replied making me laugh.

"I am no saint."

"Hmm, true. I know that better than anyone," he whispered teasingly, playfully I slapped his thigh. "Don't worry about her, I'm sure she felt stupid for even saying something to you," he tried assuring me. Then I told him about Marie showing back up. He looked pissed now. I watched as he inhaled a deep breath.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I nodded my head still watching the kids play.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. He turned my face to him. Looking me in my eyes as if to see if he would catch my lie there and he did. He cupped my face and placed a kiss on my lips as if he knew that was just what I needed. He broke our kiss and looked down into my face.

"I'm here when you're ready to talk about it," he said. I nodded my head. One of the things I loved about Edward was that he didn't press me. He waited until I was ready to talk. I placed my head on his shoulder as we both turned back to the game.

Nicholas got a hold of the ball again and we all cheered him on, and then jumped out of our seats when he made his first goal. Alice, Angela and Lauren started their chant again along with the crowd.

I think throughout the entire game we were the loudest group in attendance. The game ended with Nicky's team winning by one point. We waited for him to finish shaking the other team's hands then cheered him on some more as he ran over to us.

"You were so awesome, Nicky," I said giving him a hug. Everyone congratulated him one by one. The smile I saw on his face was one I hadn't seen in a long time. He looked so much like our dad it was spooky.

"Hey, why don't you go invite your team to meet us at Southgate," I said.

"We're going roller skating?" Edward asked, and I remembered that I didn't tell him. Nicky ran off to tell everyone else, I turned around to look at Edward.

"Yeah, they were a little upset about our parents so I said I would take them roller skating. I know you're exhausted from work, you don't have to go," I said really wanting him to go, but knew he was probably too tired to be around a bunch of screaming kids.

"Of course I'm going, you just have to tuck me in tonight," he said lowering his head to mine and placing a kiss on my lips.

"I look forward to it," I mumbled against his lips. We left to go to the roller rink, Emmett, the kids and Lauren agreeing to meet us there. Angela said she had somewhere to be, but didn't want to tell Lauren and me where that somewhere might be.

I offered Lauren to ride with me since I knew she came here with Angela, but she said she would ride with Emmett.

Yeah, I found that weird, too.

Edward followed my car and we stopped by my house to drop off his car so he could ride with us.

"Edward, are you going to stay the night at our house again?" Sophie asked from the back seat, as Edward climbed into the passenger seat.

"I don't know Soph, I think your sister is getting sick of me," Edward teased cutting his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes at him pulling off.

"Then you can sleep in my room," Nicholas offered.

"That sounds like a great offer, but I'm pretty sure I won't fit in your bed Nicky, and I'm too old to sleep on the floor," he joked making the both of them laugh.

"I guess I could share my bed, _again_. But no hogging all the covers this time," I joked back. I honestly couldn't remember the last time Edward actually slept at his house, without me that is.

We've slept in the same bed almost every night, and when we didn't, I had the most horrible night's sleep.

"Yay, I like when Edward spends the night, he tells the best bedtime stories," Sophie said with a smile on her face.

Yeah Edward had definitely and successfully won the hearts of Sophie and Nicky. We arrived at the skating rink a little while after everyone else. I found us a table while Edward got our skates.

Edward came over with our skates. It wasn't until he gave everyone their skates I realized he must have remembered our sizes because I didn't remind him.

"You remembered our sizes?" I asked when he sat down next to me to put on his skates. He grinned at me.

"Of course, I did buy Sophie and Nicky sneakers for their birthday…" he reminded me, and then he leaned into me so only I heard what he said next. "…and believe me I know and remember every measurement of every part of your body, Kitty," he finished making me blush.

We all put on our skates and Edward placed our shoes in a locker. Holding hands the four of us went out onto the skating floor. Sophie took off first when she saw Emmett and Amelia. I seriously think Sophie was just trying to make Amelia a mini version of her.

"Edward, you have to hold Bella's hand. She can't skate," Nicholas said skating next us.

"I can so skate," I yelled and wouldn't you know it, I bust my ass right after the words left my lips. Nicholas laughed his little heart out while Edward looked like he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Oh both of you shut it and help me up," I said. Edward pulled me up from the floor and Nicholas tried to quickly skate away from me.

"I wouldn't mind holding you if you asked nicely," Edward teased with that damn grin on his face.

"Screw you," I replied playfully pushing him away. He skated behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his lips against my ear.

"Oh, we'll get there, Kitty," he whispered giving me goose bumps.

"Uncle Eddie come skate with us!" Amelia yelled.

"I'm being summoned, think you can remain off your sexy ass without me?" he teased, and I elbowed his gut. He laughed, placing a kiss on my neck and then skating over to Amelia and Sophie.

"Hey!" someone yelled in my ear while tickling my sides. It scared me so bad I almost fell but caught myself. I turned around seeing it was only Lauren's silly ass.

"Don't do that shit, you scared the hell out of me," I said. She started laughing skating next to me.

"Can I tell you something without you getting all negative?" she asked. I looked over at her as if she was crazy.

"I don't get negative."

"You do when it's any of us trying to say something positive about you or for you," Lauren said. I inhaled a deep breath knowing she was right.

"Okay, I won't get negative."

"Good, because I think that you, Edward, Soph and Nicky make the cutest family. Ang, Alice and me were talking about it at the soccer game," Lauren said. I looked over at her and she smiled at me.

"I'm happy for you, Bella, we all are. Just don't try to run away because you're scared. I'm seriously confident Edward will chase you and a man like that is worth holding and locking in your basement," she continued and I laughed.

"Believe me I couldn't run if I wanted to, which I don't. We're like magnets; even if I tried the forces would only pull me back to him. He's where I belong," I replied, admitting that out loud for the first time.

"The _force_, you sound like someone out of a Star Wars movie, but I get what you mean," she replied with a laugh. We continued skating and I watched as Edward played with Sophie and Nicky.

He carried the two of them on his back while he skated, and I laughed when they all fell to the floor. Edward moved so fast to assure he cushioned their fall. He was so attentive with them. I could never doubt that he loved them just as much as they had fallen in love with him.

After skating, we headed home and again, I offered Lauren a ride and she said that Emmett was going to take her home. Yeah, something was definitely going on there; at least I was starting to think so.

When we arrived home I went straight to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I decided on spaghetti since it was fairly easy to make.

"Need some help?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen. I smiled at him as he went around the kitchen island.

"You could cut up the peppers for me," I said. He nodded his head and began cutting up all the fresh vegetables I was putting into the sauce.

Sophie and Nicky came in to help also, and I smiled as we all stood in the kitchen cooking together. We joked and talked about our day and it was the most normal and natural feeling.

We did this a lot when my parents were alive; my mom thought it was a good way to keep the family united.

I could see why.

"Ella, we had to draw a picture of our family at camp today," Sophie told me as she set the table for us to eat.

"When do I get to see it?" I asked her as I cooked the meat in the frying pan.

"I don't know. I drew you, me, Nicky and Edward, though," she said and I turned around and looked at her. I saw that Edward stopped what he was doing, too. I wasn't even sure what to say to her.

"Ms. Maggie saw it and asked if it was my mom and dad. I told her no, that it was you and Edward. She asked about mommy and daddy and I said I didn't want to talk about them," she continued with her story, and now I understood how the topic of our parents came up while they were at camp.

"I drew Edward, and Ms. Esme and Mr. Carlisle, too," Nicky said with a smile on his face. I saw the grin on Edward's face. It was official they considered the Cullen's family.

We had dinner and then the four of us watched Happy Feet 2 together while gorging on ice cream. Edward and Sophie seemed to have eaten the most.

Edward laughed next to me when Sophie and I started singing along with the movie. I secretly loved the movie. I mean come on singing penguins, who wouldn't love this?

I sat snuggled up under Edward while Sophie laid in the love seat and Nicky sat in the arm chair.

_I could spend the rest of my life like this. _I thought.

"Me, too," Edward said, I looked up at him and he smiled at me. "You said it out loud," he told me with a grin. I blushed but I wasn't going to take back what I said.

It was true.

"Do you know what the best part would be about spending the rest of my life this way?" he whispered against my lips. I shook my head at him.

"Spending the family life with you and them, you're everything to me, Bella," he told me. I leaned in needing to kiss him. I tried to remember that Sophie and Nicky were in the living room with us but the kiss wasn't precisely a peck on the lips. Edward's lips were like a shot of some addictive drug shooting straight into my veins.

I was instantly craving more of him.

"Ella, my stomach hurt…" Sophie said and then suddenly it was followed by her throwing up.

Like that Edward and my moment was put on hold as we tended to Sophie and her upset stomach.

This was most certainly the family life, and I never realized until now how much I wanted it.

* * *

**_I fell more in love with Edward this chapter! And did you want to slap Marie too?_**

**_Review, review, review! I have another chapter for your tonight! Let me know how badly you want it! And trust me you really want next chapter! _**

**_Saw Breaking Dawn 2 last night and am in such a good mood plan to post again today, motivate me to write faster! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	19. First of Many

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Always a woman of my word, here's the 2nd chapter for today Enjoy!_**

**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! _**

* * *

**_First of Many_**

**_Chapter 19_**

Looking into the mirror, I finished putting on my eye shadow. I looked at my face, happy with my makeup choice. It wasn't too much, but complimented my eyes perfectly. Today Edward and I would be going on our _first_ official date.

It wasn't really our _first_ date since we've been out together many times before, but it felt different.

"You should wear your hair up?" Angela said standing behind me and looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"No, down, he likes it when it's down," Lauren added obviously remembering when I said that.

"Yeah but she can show off her neck if it's up. He won't be able to keep his hands off of her," Angela replied with a smile.

"As if he can any other time," Lauren retorted causing me to blush from the truth of her words.

"True, but if she wears it up it will surprise him," Angela added.

"True," Lauren agreed pulling my hair up.

Why in the world had I asked them to help me get ready for this date?  
I was nervous, and I was discovering that was a common emotion when it came to anything I did with Edward. It was never because I didn't trust him, but because I worried that it would be the day he realized he could do better than me.

Lauren brushed my hair back, the loose pin curls falling around my face. She pulled it up twisting and pinning my hair.

"There, how is that, some hair up, some down," Lauren asked. I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"I like it," I said turning my head to try and see the back of it.

"Good, stand up so we can see you," Angela said. I smiled getting up from the stool and turning to the both of them. I was wearing a blue and white striped, mini summer dress. The top fit tight around my breast, while the skirt was loose and flowing above my knees. To accessorize I wore a light brown belt to match the brown purse, and wedged shoes I would be wearing.

Also, I wore a gold bracelet and a pair of gold hoop earrings I saw at a store a few days ago. I saved wearing them specifically for tonight. Angela and Lauren were just staring at me like two idiots.

"Well, how do I look?" I asked starting to worry something was wrong.

"You're going to need condoms," Lauren blurted out randomly.

"Definitely, at least five," Angela agreed.

"Why the hell would I need condoms?"

"Because you look super-hot and Edward is probably going to try and jump your bones tonight," Lauren said, as if I should have known the answer. I stood there speechless for a few seconds from her words.

"I- we…we don't need condoms if that happens," I mumbled under my breath. I'd been on the depo shot since I was sixteen and never missed a visit.

Most women complained about it causing weight gain. When I first started taking it, it caused me to gain a little weight, but I've always liked the weight on me. It seemed to fill out my curves perfectly, it wasn't too much and I didn't look like a toothpick. My mom always taught me to be comfortable in my own skin and I was without a doubt.

The doorbell rang and I suddenly felt even more nervous. With the possibility of what Lauren said playing in my thoughts.

"Relax, Bella. It's just Edward," Angela said, and I wanted to tell her that's what had me so damn nervous. He was perfect. Okay, I knew it was impossible for anyone to be perfect but he was as close to perfect you could find in a human being and I was just me.

"Ella, Edward's here!" Sophie yelled from downstairs. I inhaled a deep breath and grabbed my purse. I turned to Lauren then because she was watching the kids tonight. I was surprised when she offered. She said she felt some type of way that I always asked Angela. She was excited about watching them for the night.

"What are you going to do with the kids?" I asked her.

"I'm taking the kids over to Emmett's to play with EJ and Amelia," she answered, and I looked at her with a raised brow. Emmett had been recently staying at the house his grandparents had left him. I thought it was amazing how Alice, Edward and Emmett all had a house of their own here in Washington thanks to their grandparents.

Lauren though, has been spending a lot of time with Emmett lately. She claimed she was only trying to help him adjust, but I knew Lauren.

"Can the two of you stop looking at me like that? I'm taking the kids to assure nothing happens between us. I will admit, I've thought about it, but he has too much going on and I don't do complicated," Lauren explained. Angela and I looked at each other but neither of us said a word.

"We might stay the night. Emmett said he was going to teach them how to put up a tent for the camping trip you guys are taking next month," she continued. I pointed my finger at her.

"You be careful Lauren, Emmett might be a dick, but he's still a Cullen, meaning he can charm the pants off of you if he tried hard enough," I warned her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"I'm just being a friend, because he needs one okay, now can you go on your date and worry about your own love life," she said pushing me out of my room.

"You know, I think Seth and I might stop by. You know, just to visit," Angela said. Angela was another one spending her free time with a guy, Seth to be exact. She said they were just friends, having fun, but as she said to me before, friends don't leave hickeys on other friends.

I decided that I would talk to the both of them later about their denial in having love lives and left my room to finally head downstairs.

I found Edward in the living room playing Mario Kart with Nicholas. Sophie was on the couch cheering Nicky on and from what I could see, he was winning.

"Did you come here to play with the kids or take me out?" I teased getting Edward's attention. He turned to me, a smile plastered on his face.

"You look beautiful," he said, obviously ignoring my question.

"I win!" Nicholas yelled. Edward laughed handing the Wii steering wheel to Sophie.

"Yeah, you beat me. I want a rematch tomorrow," Edward told him.

"You're on," Nicky said with a smile. I found it astounding how Sophie and Nicky had taken to Edward.

Edward got up from the couch and I watched him pick up the bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the coffee table. They were white orchids and pink roses.

But that wasn't what really caught my eye. It was the jeans he wore that seemed to fit him perfectly. The button up shirt that was fit enough to reveal he worked out. I licked my lips wanting to skip whatever date plans he had and just lick him clean.

"These are for you," he said, handing the flowers to me and pulling me from my inappropriate thoughts. I smiled, taking them and placing them up to my nose to smell them.

"Thank you," I replied with a blush, thankful he couldn't hear my thoughts.

"Okay, can you two get out and stop wasting time," Angela said coming down the stairs.

"I have to put these in some water," I said, and Angela snatched them out of my hands and passed them over to Lauren.

"I'll do it. Bye, have fun!" Lauren yelled walking towards the kitchen. I laughed as I looked at Sophie and Nicky.

"You two be good, please," I said. No one ever wanted to tell me when they acted up, but I knew my brother and sister well enough to know they were not angels.

"We will," they both replied without looking away from their current game of Mario Kart. I shook my head and looked up at Edward.

"Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded my head and we told everyone bye. We left the house and got into the car. He turned the radio on when he started the car. I knew he did it only because he knew I liked listening to music in the car. I smiled at the fact that he knew almost all my little habits.

_Catch My Breath_, by Kelly Clarkson started to play and I couldn't resist nodding my head to the song. I found myself mouthing the words to the song and blushed when I realized that Edward was watching me.

I smiled at him, but continued dancing in my seat and lip syncing the song. He laughed watching me and by the time the song was over, so was my nerves.

"Have fun?" Edward asked with that sexy grin on his face.

"I like that song," I replied sitting back and looking out the window. He only laughed as he continued driving. "Am I allowed to know where we are going?" I asked.

"Not yet, when we're closer I'll tell you," he answered. I rolled my eyes and continued to look out the window. We were in the car for at least twenty minutes before he decided he was ready to tell me where we were going.

"We're going to Broadway in Seattle," he said, and I turned around to see if he was serious. I mean, I knew he wouldn't joke about something like that because I would hurt him but seriously.

"Are we really?" I asked, a smile on my face. He looked away from the road for a second to glance at me.

"Yes, really," he answered with a grin. I couldn't remove the smile off my face. I didn't even care what we were seeing, the excitement of seeing a show was enough. I only ever watched musicals with my mom. We agreed to go see a show together one day but it never happened. I didn't have the heart to go see one after she died, and I didn't want to drag anyone who didn't love it as much as I did.

"What are we seeing?" I asked turning to him now.

"Wicked," he said, digging in his pocket then pulling out two tickets. I snatched them from his hands and yes, I started to bounce in my seat.

What can I say, I loved musicals.

I was giddy the rest of the ride there. When we arrived I seemed to get even more excited. Edward held my hand in his as we walked up to the ticket booth and gave them our tickets to go inside.

"If I get to see a smile like this just by taking you here, we'll never miss a show," Edward whispered into my ear, as they were directing us to our seats. I looked up at him with a huge grin on my face.

"I'll marry you if you bring me to every show," I said, then blushed so badly I felt the burn in my cheeks. That was not supposed to come out of my mouth.

"Is that all I have to do to make sure you say yes?" he asked back. I smirked looking away from him. This was not a conversation we needed to be having, at least not now.

We took our seats and the moment the light went dim, the excitement in me was about to practically jump out of me.

I watched the show closely; I honestly don't even know if I blinked. I watched so many musicals on television and DVDs, but there was nothing like sitting right here.

I could feel Edward watching me every once in awhile, and I would glance over at him with a smile. I teased Edward when I noticed that he knew the words to one of the songs they were singing. He said that Esme loved musicals, too, and they saw Wicked when it came out on Broadway.

I was a little jealous he knew the words and I didn't. When they started _Defying Gravity,_ I couldn't stop myself from lip syncing the words. This was one song I definitely knew. I swear if I could sing like them I would own Broadway. After the show was over, I stood up with the rest of the theater giving them a standing ovation.

We left the theater and I left like I was floating, I was so happy. I was talking a mile a minute about the show as we walked outside. Edward pulled me against him and I smiled up at him.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it," he said grinning at me.

"I did and thank you for taking me."

"Can I get that thank you with a kiss?" he asked. I laughed standing up on my tip toes so that our lips would touch. He pulled me tighter against him pulling my bottom lip into his mouth. We broke the kiss smiling at each other.

"What's next?" I asked.

"A walk, at least until it's time for us to go have dinner," he replied.

"Where are we having dinner?"

"Not telling," he answered, taking my hand and lacing our fingers. We started walking up the street hand-in-hand. We continued up the street in the blissful bubble of being with each other.

"Tell me something embarrassing about you no one knows," I said looking up at Edward. He looked over at me.

"You know everything."

"I do not; tell me, please," I said pouting. He groaned and I knew I had him. He looked as if he was thinking then looked over at me.

"Umm, I used to wear glasses," he revealed. Now while I knew other people probably knew that, it was something I didn't know.

"That's not embarrassing and can I see you in your glasses, I bet you look so cute," I replied causing him to laugh.

"I don't have to wear them anymore. I had laser eye surgery."

"Aww, I would have loved to see you in your glasses. You probably looked like a hot professor," I teased.

"I don't know about all that."

"I do, and that doesn't count by the way. I said something no one knows, and obviously that is something your parents, Alice and Emmett would know," I pointed out to him. He laughed shaking his head.

"Okay, when I was fifteen, I got locked out of the house ass naked," he revealed. I laughed so hard I had to stop walking.

"Why the hell were you outside?" I asked still laughing. He just looked at me as if waiting for me to stop. I stood up straight and tried to stop my laughing.

"I was home alone, so I walked around the house naked. I like to do that. Anyway, I got curious and wanted to know how it would feel being naked outside. Keep in mind I was dumb and fifteen. I went out the back door knowing there wasn't any chance someone would see me, what I didn't count on was our dog at the time, Pup, closing the backdoor after I walked out onto the back patio," he explained. I tried not to laugh but I couldn't hold in my giggles anymore.

"How did you get back into the house?" I asked with the giggles.

"Don't ever try climbing a tree to get to the second floor window, naked," he replied and I laughed again at the thought of Edward climbing a tree naked. We started walking up the street again, Edward taking my hand into his.

"Your turn," Edward said, and I cursed under my breath knowing that was coming. "And I want something even Angela doesn't know," he added.

"Crap," I retorted making him laugh. I tapped my chin trying to think of something embarrassing that Angela didn't know.

"Oh, I have one! When I was in college, freshman year, I went to one of my classes. I was late, like the professor had already started the lecture late," I began and Edward smiled.

"So I rushed to take my seat and tripped over at least three people's feet, and knocked over their books, caused a serious disturbance. By now everyone is watching me and I am majorly embarrassed. So I find a seat in the back, only when I sit down, it turns out to be the one broken chair in the entire damn room and I practically fell right through it," I continue and I can tell Edward is trying not to laugh.

"The professor asked me my name, so I tell him. He says he doesn't have an Isabella Swan in his class. I asked him what class this was, and he tells me it's some marketing class which was filled with pretty much all seniors," I finished and Edward started laughing now.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as we continued walking. Then my nose wrinkled up and I felt disgust as I saw my ex-boyfriend Tyler. You would think since I went to college at UCLA, all the people I knew there would stay in L.A.

"Bella, is that you?" he asked, as if he didn't know. I inhaled a deep breath and didn't bother putting a fake smile on my face, as if I was happy to see him.

"Hi, Tyler," I replied. Edward's body language changed as he let my hand go and wrapped his arm around my waist, always so protective.

"You look great," he said, looking me up and down as if I wasn't standing here with Edward.

"Thanks," I replied dryly. He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued to look at me as if I was some meat for sale. "I mean you look real good, Bella," Tyler said and Edward cleared his throat getting Tyler's attention.

"Edward, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my boyfriend, Edward," I introduced with a smile on my face. I really loved calling Edward _my boyfriend_.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, boyfriend; one that will kick your ass if you keep looking at her like that," Edward interjected. I placed my hand on Edward's chest getting his attention. He exhaled a deep breath but I could tell he was irritated with Tyler.

"Relax man, jeez. Bella and I go way back. I was just complimenting her on how great she looks," Tyler said, licking his lips as he looked at me again. Edward took a step towards Tyler and I pushed him back as best I could.

"Bye Tyler, we have somewhere to be," I said, taking Edward's arm and starting to walk away.

"Why don't you take my number down so we can keep in touch, and hang out sometime. I remember how much fun you used to be and I heard you're a lot more fun now," he said. I was seriously starting to think he had a death wish.

Edward pulled his arm from my grasp and stepped nose to nose with Tyler. I tried pushing Edward back but it was pointless.

"Why don't you walk the fuck away before I make you swallow your teeth," Edward threatened, with his fist balled up at his sides. I was hoping like hell that Tyler would just walk away.

Thankfully he did, but not before winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and stood in front of Edward so that he was looking at me.

"Don't let that ruin our night, please," I said holding his face between my hands. Edward inhaled a deep breath and looked down into my face.

"I should kick his ass."

"He's not worth it. He's always been a complete douche. I don't even know what I ever saw in him," I said pushing my fingers into Edward's hair. "…and he doesn't matter. I'm with you, and we're on our date," I continued running my nails over his scalp. He smiled as I started to watch his face relax.

"I'll never let anyone disrespect you," he informed me, I blushed.

"I know."

"You should have let your father kick his ass," he said cupping my face now. I laughed agreeing.

We continued taking our walk, me holding his arm so that I could snuggle up to him. We walked past a little ice cream shop and I just knew Edward was going to say he wanted to stop in here. I noticed at the kid's birthday party that Edward loved ice cream.

He didn't say anything, he just grinned at me like a big kid. I rolled my eyes and we went inside the little shop. We approached the counter and I looked at all the different flavors they had.

"What do you want?" Edward asked me.

"I was just going to share yours with you," I told him. He smiled at me and waited for the guy to come over to take our order. Edward ordered a vanilla and chocolate mix on a cone. Once we had our ice cream, Edward paid and we left the parlor.

He licked the sides of the cone first then offered some to me. I smiled up at him and licked the same side he had licked only a second ago. His grin expanded on his face as he took the cone away and leaned into me to place a kiss on my lips.

We shared the ice cream as we walked and talked. When he placed the ice cream in front of me to like he brushed it over my mouth and got some on my chin and under my jaw.

"Why did you do that?" I asked laughing trying to get a napkin out of his hand.

"So that I could do this," he said just before licking the ice cream from my jaw, chin and then my lips. I moaned when he took my mouth desperately in a kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt him fling the ice cream out into the street.

"I thought you wanted that," I whispered against his lips.

"I want you more," he replied wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeper. I didn't care that we were in the middle of the street kissing like teenagers, I didn't care that I was probably moaning loud enough for people to hear, all I cared about was letting this man kiss me. He released my mouth, still holding me in his arms.

He just looked at me for what felt like forever, and where I would normally feel uncomfortable, if it were someone else. I was at complete ease as he looked into my eyes. He pulled away slightly pulling his cell phone from his pocket. I watched him check a message, then he looked back at me.

"We have to head back to the car so we can go to dinner," he told me. I nodded my head slightly out of breath from our kiss. He took my hand and we walked back to the parking garage.

I had no idea where we were having dinner, but it wasn't far from the theater. He parked in a little parking garage; it looked like it was private. He cut the car off and turned to me.

"We're having a picnic here at my mother's art gallery," he informed me.

"This is Esme's gallery?" I asked. He nodded his head and got out of the car. I followed, getting out also. He took my hand and we approached a side door. I watched him use a key and then put in a code.

The door beeped open and we walked inside. Edward turned the lights on and I looked around speechless. It was absolutely beautiful- all the exhibits Esme had in here. I walked around looking at each one, the next more beautiful than the one before it.

Some I even recognized as my mom's favorites. I smiled when I saw one of my mom's paintings up on the wall.

"You know I tried talking my mom into letting me have this one, and she refused," Edward said, coming up behind me and wrapping me in his arms.

"It's so weird seeing my mom's work in a gallery when I remember sitting in the room when she created it," I said, looking at the picture and remembering me watching her as a little girl.

"Come on, there's some more over here," he said taking my hand. I followed him and we walked around the entire gallery until we stopped at a lit fireplace. There were rose petals arranged to say _I heart you_ and it made me smile. There were candles lit, food, dishes, and champagne, all on a red blanket with large pillows matching the chaise lounge up against the wall. I looked up at him wondering how all of this was done since I knew he was with me.

"My mom and Alice," he said answering my unasked question.

"That was the message you received? I asked with a smile. He nodded his head and I looked back at the set up. I had never felt more special in my entire life.

We sat down and Edward showed me what we had for dinner. I smiled instantly recognizing it as food from one of my favorite restaurants. We feed each other while talking and joking, music playing softly in the background.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him as I placed a piece of chicken in his mouth. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"I mean you're perfect, absolutely perfect. There has to be something wrong with you, a flaw or something," I explained. He laughed as he finished chewing his food.

"A psycho ex doesn't count?"

"I guess, but she's out of the picture," I reminded him. He nodded his head and looked as if he was trying to think of something.

"I have a serious comic book, and sci-fi addiction," he admitted. I laughed shaking my head.

"How bad of an addiction?" I asked.

"Emmett and I went to comic con in costumes," he said and I tried not to laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the stash of comics when you came to my house. The action figures I gave Nicky, had those for years. They're all a super hero from one of my comic books," he continued and I laughed.

"I go and see every comic book movie, and I mean every movie. I used to have a crush on princess Leia," he said and I shook my head.

"So my boyfriend used to be a glasses-wearing, comic book geek?" I asked with a grin on my face. He laughed.

"I don't wear glasses anymore, but I still am a comic book geek," he replied. I sat up on my knees and crawled over to him. Kneeling in front of him I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"If that is the only flaw you have, I think I'll survive," I told him. He grinned at me.

"I forget to put the toilet sit down," he informed me.

"So does Nicky," I replied making him laugh.

"I clip my toenails in bed," he revealed and I sat back on my heels to look at him.

"That might be a deal breaker," I teased and he laughed pulling me back to him. I grinned brushing my nose over his.

"I still think you're perfect," I told him. He shook his head at me.

"You're perfect," he informed me.

"Nope, I drink out of the milk carton like a guy, and then I belch loudly," I revealed and he laughed.

"Still perfect."

"I am really unorganized, Angela keeps my closet clean."

"You're still perfect."

"Ummm…."

"…there is nothing you can say that will change my mind, Bella. And you forget, I've slept in the same bed as you, I've already witnessed the worst," he teased and I playfully slapped his chest as he laughed.

"You're perfect to _me_, Bella."

"Hmm, maybe we're just perfect together," I replied, he grinned at me.

"You won't hear any disagreement from me," he whispered against my lips before kissing me deeply.

Just then Lady Antebellum, _Just a Kiss_ started to play. Edward stood up from the floor and held his hand out to mine. I smiled placing my hand in his as he pulled me up from the floor. Holding me against his body we started to dance to the music.

_Lying here with you so close to me_  
_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_  
_Caught up in this moment_  
_Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_  
_We don't need to rush this_  
_Let's just take it slow_

I placed my head over Edward's chest as he held me tighter against his body. I smiled listening to the words of the song and how perfectly they fit our relationship. As usual the universe was on point again.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_  
_I don't wanna push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright_  
_With just a kiss goodnight_

Edward's hand caressed my back as he rested his head against mine. I felt safe with him, as if nothing could get to me or make me sad ever again.

_I know that if we give this a little time_  
_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_  
_It's never felt so real_  
_No it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_  
_I don't wanna push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright_  
_With just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_  
_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_  
_Tonight_  
_Tonight_  
_Tonight_

He turned my head causing me to look up at him. I watched as his face lowered to mine placing a kiss on my lips. It was soft and sweet as we continued dancing. My arms slid up around his neck, deepening our kiss.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_  
_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_  
_I don't wanna push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby I'm alright _

_Ooooh, let's do this right, _  
_Just a kiss goodnight_  
_With a kiss goodnight_  
_Kiss goodnight_

The song came to an end and Edward broke our kiss, looking down into my eyes with the most desirable expression on his face. In that moment I wanted him more than ever before, and I was starting to feel like I couldn't wait anymore.

I stepped closer to him removing the little distance that was between us, and wrapped my arms around him even tighter. He brought his face back to mine and we shared another kiss. This one was different, more desperate than the one before it.

He started to walk backwards, pulling me with him until he sat down on the chaise lounge pulling me into his lap. Cupping my face, he kissed me intensely, pulling on my bottom lip and sucking on my tongue.

"Edward," I moaned against his lips breathlessly.

"I know, Kitty," he whispered back taking my mouth again. I fisted his hair in my hand and kissed him even harder. I felt his hand on my thigh now, slowly creeping up under my dress. He released my mouth and started kissing on my neck. His tongue finding that spot just under my ear.

I couldn't wait anymore.

I didn't want to.

"Edward, I need you now. I can't wait anymore," I moaned when his hand palmed my ass. His lips lifted from my neck and he looked at me.

"I thought you wanted to wait until my birthday?"

"I can't wait that long," I said with a pout and he laughed.

"It's only three days, Kitty."

"I don't want to wait anymore, unless you don't want to…"

"…of course I want to, Bella," he enforced. "…but this isn't about me. This is about you. Your first time should be perfect and…"

"Tonight couldn't be any more perfect, right now, in this moment. If we wait till then my nerves will get the best of me," I said cutting him off. He looked at me for a long time and I knew he was going to start worrying that I wanted this for the wrong reasons.

I pulled his face back to mine and kissed him. I kissed him hard on the lips, so that he would feel how much I wanted this, how much I wanted him.

He kissed me back with just as much passion as I was giving him. His hand gripped my ass even tighter as the hunger in his kiss increased. I shifted in his lap so that I was straddling him now. I grinded my center into his erection and he groaned into my mouth, his arms wrapping around me.

"Edward, please," I begged when he started placing kisses along my neck again. I tossed my head basking in the pleasure his lips were causing in me.

"I want to, fuck, I want to baby. But you deserve more than just…" I stopped him placing my thumbs over his lips as I held his face between my hands.

"…I love you and I want you. I want you right here, right now," I informed him. He still didn't look like he was in an agreeable mood. I slipped from his lap and he looked disappointed from the loss of holding me.

He looked down at his hands probably thinking I was upset with him.

My silly boyfriend.

Looking at him, I removed the little belt I was wearing and then dropped it to the floor. He looked up at me, hearing the clunking noise the metal of my belt made on the floor, a questioning look residing in his eyes. Next, I turned and began to lower the zipper on the side of my dress.

I peeled the dress from my body allowing it to pool around my feet. Stepping over the discarded dress, I walked over to him in nothing but my black lace bra and panties.

Standing in between his legs, he didn't say a word as he looked up at me. His breathing increasing as he swallowed hard. I lowered myself before him and began to undo his belt.

His hand stopped me and I looked up at him. My heart was racing afraid of rejection. He leaned forward and cupped the back of my head bringing me closer to him, and kissed me. It was a hot kiss. One I was hoping meant he was going to give me what I was asking.

He lifted his lips away from mine and looked into my eyes. His thumb gently stroked my cheek as he looked at me.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered softly. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth growing nervous again.

"You really want to do this here?" he asked me. I nodded my head _yes, _not trusting my voice. I didn't want to sound like some pathetic young girl.

"Stand up," he instructed, and slowly I did as told. I watched his eyes take me in, caressing my body in the most sexual way. He stood up from the chaise, his hand stroking my cheek and then down my neck.

My breathing seemed to increase as he did this. His touch was setting my skin aflame. His face came so close to mine his breath washed over me.

"Remove my clothes," he instructed me. I looked into his eyes to see if he was serious.

He was.

"I want you to undress me," he said, cupping my face in his hand. Chewing on my lip, I began to do just that. Slowly, I unbutton his shirt, and then I pushed it down over his shoulders. Next, I pulled his undershirt over his head and moaned at just the sight of his chest.

I looked into his eyes when I began to undo his belt, unbutton his jeans and then lowered his zipper. It was amazing how turned on it was making me by simply undressing him. I pulled his pants down and groaned seeing his erection. He stepped out of his pants removing his shoes. I couldn't move my eyes away from his cock. Knowing what was about to happen, his size started to intimidate me.

"I'll be gentle," he said, pulling me back up onto my feet. He cupped my face again and began to kiss me. I felt his hands all over my body, slowly massaging the tension out of me. When I felt his hand slip between my thighs, I moaned.

Gently, he stroked my hot center through my underwear. Cupping my neck, he kissed me deeper as his hand slipped into the front of my panties. Plucking, pulling and rubbing over my clit. I moaned into his mouth feeling the pressure build in me.

His hand slipped from me causing me to moan in disappointment. "Soon, Kitty," he whispered against my lips. Then he lifted me from the floor and I wrapped my legs around him. Turning, he laid me on the chaise kissing down my neck.

Skillfully he removed my bra, flicking it to the floor as if it was trash. Then he took my nipple into his mouth causing me to moan louder than I meant to. He nibbled on it gently looking up at me with fire in his eyes. He sucked and tortured each nipple until they were hard enough to cut glass.

Continuing down my body, he kissed and licked every visible portion until he reached my underwear. Looking up at me he removed my panties with his teeth. It was the fucking hottest thing ever.

Edward looked at me and I knew that look. He was hungry and I was his feast. At that point his tongue flicked against my center. I sucked in a deep breath as my hips lifted for more. Again he did it, then again and again. When his tongue entered me twirling, flicking and teasing me I fisted his hair.

He devoured me until I came undone screaming his name and begging him to make love to me now.

I was ready.

Slowly, he kissed back up my body until he was over me. Looking down into my face I could tell he was still unsure about this. Cupping his face in my hand, I brushed my thumb over his cheek.

"I want this, Edward. I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything," I informed him. He shifted, slightly pulling me under him so that we were both on the lounge chair. How we fit I didn't know, nor did I care.

"I don't have any protection."

"We don't need it," I replied. His breathing seemed to increase from that information. He continued to look at me as if I was this priceless artifact.

"I'll be gentle, but tell me if I'm hurting you," he said brushing the curls out of my face.

"I trust you," I told him. He shifted over me again and I sat up slightly pushing his boxer briefs down his hips. I swallowed hard looking at him and all his glory. He took my hands as he hovered over me.

"Hold on to me," he coached. I did so, as he lifted my leg slightly so that it was hitched over his hip. I felt him then, brushing gently against my awaiting flesh. He adjusted himself, preparing to enter me. My heartbeat sped up, the anticipation practically crumbling my senses.

"Relax," he whispered just as I felt him at my entrance. My breath stopped in my throat as I waited for him to push more of himself inside of me. He started and felt my body tense up at the invasion.

"You have to relax, _mi amor_," he whispered pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded my head trying to get my body to relax but it was too worked up, too excited. I felt him pull back, slipping what little had entered me from my folds.

"Edward," I began and he kissed me.

"I'm going to make love to you, Kitty, I just need you to relax," he whispered against my lips, just as I felt his fingers between my thighs. He started teasing my aroused pearl, pressing his thumb gently against it as two of his fingers slipped inside of me.

I moaned as his finger bent and curled in me. His thumb kept to the rhythm of his fingers inside of me. I wrapped my arm around him, fisting his hair as I rocked my hips against his fingers.

Still kissing me, his fingers pumped inside of me over and over until I started to come around his fingers. Digging into his hair as my release washed over me.

"Now," I moaned, wanting him to enter me while I was coming. He got the hint and his fingers slipped from my body and I soon felt the thick head of his cock at my entrance again.

"This is going to hurt, baby, just this once," he reminded me. I nodded my head. "Hold on to me," he said just before pushing into me, fully this time. The pain ripped through the ecstasy I was feeling only a moment ago. I held onto him for dear life as he pushed past my barrier once known as my virginity. He didn't move inside of me; just steadied himself so that I wasn't feeling all of his weight on me.

"Breathe, Isabella," he said, placing soft kisses on my face. I exhaled shifting under him slightly. It was a little uncomfortable but I knew that feeling wouldn't last forever.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing my hair from my face. I nodded my head, wrapping my leg around him. He groaned from my movement.

"I'm okay, I'm ready," I told him my breathing relaxing despite my racing heart.

"I love you," he said looking into my eyes as he slowly began to retreat out of my body. Then he thrust back inside of me gently. My eyes shut tightly at the mixed sensations I was feeling.

"I love you," he repeated as he slowly began to slip from my body and then push back into me. I tightened my leg around him, my fingers locking inside of his hair.

"Again," I moaned feeling that pleasing sensation start to creep back. He withdrew almost completely, and then thrust back inside of me more forcefully this time. My breathing hitched in my throat as my leg locked around him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern laced in his voice. I shook my head.

"No, it felt nice," I assured him. He withdrew slowly and then plunged back into me causing him to groan. I wrapped my arms around him and lifted my other leg so I could wrap that around him as well.

"Bella," he moaned into my ear, flicking his tongue against that spot. Now that I was tightly wrapped around him, I kissed his cheek getting his attention. He turned his head, looking into my face now.

"Make love to me, don't hold back," I expressed. I saw the worry in his face. "I'm okay," I assured him again. He slipped his arm around me, bringing me closer to his body and then gradually he began to make love to me.

"Shh…yes," I moaned, starting to roll my hips like I had done when his fingers were inside of me. The discomfort was quickly leaving and being replaced with pleasure as he pummeled into me repeatedly.

Each thrust more forceful and powerful than the one before it. He felt better than I could have ever imagined inside me, filling me as if he was created just for me. His hips began to rock into mine, gaining momentum as I clawed at his back.

"So good, ah I knew you would be perfect," he moaned into my ear as he pounded into me. I could feel the pressure building in me again, stronger this time.

Was it possible to cum on my first time?

Of course it was, I was making love to Edward.

"I'm close, baby, faster, please," I moaned, fisting his hair in my hand. He took my mouth in a heated kiss as he held my hip and commenced to rapidly gyrating his hips into me. His body pressed into my clit causing the most amazing friction with each thrust back into my body.

"Oh fuck, yes! Just like that," I moaned out against his mouth. This orgasm seemed to be coming from all over my body. Spreading and fighting to explode out of me at any moment. Harder, Edward thrust into me, causing the legs of the chaise to scrape against the floor.

Faster he moved, his thick cock slamming into me, taking claim of me in only a way he ever would. My legs started to shake, my heart beating so loudly I was sure he could hear it. My eyes rolled, my back arched up from the cushion, my nails dug into his scalp and I screamed his name louder than I thought was ever possible.

My body convulsed in a way I had never experienced before, not even his mouth could measure to what his cock was doing to me right now.

"Shit, oh baby you feel so fucking good cuming around me, Kitty," he growled into my ear as he pressed me tighter against his body. By now my body had to have imprinted on his, we were so tightly mashed together.

I could feel him pulsing in me, twitching and throbbing against my pussy walls. I wanted him to cum inside me, I wanted to feel him fill me.

"Edward," I called to him in a shaky breath. He looked at me, his eyes saying so much in them it brought tears to my eyes.

"I love you," I said as his thrust slowed down. "Kiss me," I told him and he did not disappoint. Taking my mouth in a fever of a kiss, his thrust began to speed up again. I rolled my hips while running my fingers through his hair.

He moaned against my lips, which was then followed by me feeling him shake in my arms. He growled my name as he released inside of my body. He never stopped kissing me as I felt him pulsing in me, my walls contracted around him as I felt another orgasm being triggered by his.

"Ah, I fucking love you so much, Bella," he moaned as we came together.

Coming down from our release my body was still locked tightly around his. Slowly, he began to withdraw and I could feel a little of the discomfort return. I didn't care though. Slipping from my body, he quickly grabbed one of the blankets from the floor and pulled it over us. He shifted us so that I was lying on top of him while he held me in his arms.

I placed my head on his chest feeling complete bliss.

"How do you feel?" I heard him ask as his fingers traced over my back.

"Perfect," I answered with a smile against his chest. He chuckled, causing my body to shake.

"That's good to know, but I mean do you feel sore at all?" he asked. I looked up at him resting my chin on my hands.

"A little, but I'm too happy to care."

"I'm going to run you a bath when I take you home," he said brushing my curls away from my face.

"Will you take the bath with me?" I asked with a sexy grin on my face.

"Insatiable."

"Only for you," I replied. He gave me that sexy grin of his, as he cupped my face in his hand.

"Was it everything you dreamed?" he asked and I knew he was referring to our first time together.

"Even, better. Thank you."

"No, thank you for giving me you," he replied. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips as he held my neck kissing me deeply. It might have been unusual that I choose here to have our first time. But here is where it felt right, perfect and I knew tonight was just the first of many.

* * *

**_So was that good for you? I didn't originaly plan for their first time to happen here, but Bella had other plans obviously lol and it worked at least I think so LOL_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO THE LADIES IN MY GROUP FOR YOUR IDEAS YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU LADIES LIKE CRAZY!_**

**_Regarding the movie, hell yes I loved it. Saw it twice already LOL!_**

**_Please let me know what you think of the chapter and receive a teaser for next chapter! Love my readers! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	20. Hopelessly Devoted

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_So sorry I didn't get the teaser out to everyone, i've been really busy this week so I placed the teaser on my tumblr and in my group. _**

**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Hopelessly Devoted _**

**_Chapter 20_**

The sun seemed to be brighter than usual today as it beamed through my window. I would have been annoyed with the sun being in my face, but I was in too much of a blissful mood.

_The Morning After_

I don't know how other women felt the morning after their first time, but I felt like the luckiest person in the world.

Last night was the best night of my life, and I couldn't wish for it to be any more perfect.  
I knew that the moment Angela and Lauren saw me they would know because the smile on my face was endless.

Much like the love I had for the man lying next to me and spooning me against his bare body. Last night, Edward ran me a bath like he said he would. I managed to talk him into taking the bath with me, but that was all I was able to talk him into.

He wanted me to heal, to wait until my body wasn't sore before we made love again.

I'll admit I did walk a little funny when we left the gallery last night, and I was sore, but I wanted him, pain be damned.

I turned in his arms so that I could face him. He pulled me tighter against him, probably feeling like I moved too far away. Even in his sleep he didn't like me out of his arms.

Yup, he was perfect.

Lifting my hand, I pushed my fingers into his hair and a little smirk touched his lips. I don't know what I did for the universe to think I deserved him but I was grateful.

This love I had for him, was so astounding, it made me wonder if this was how other people felt when they fell in love.

I had never loved anyone the way I loved Edward.

I loved my parents, Angela, Lauren, and I love Sophie and Nicky more than all of them put together.

But, what I felt for Edward was so different, gratifying even.

Without him I don't know what I would do, how I would even function properly. I thought I had been in love before, but it didn't feel like this, it never felt like this.

"Go back to sleep, baby," Edward whispered with his eyes closed as he rolled over onto his back, pulling me to his side. I smiled wondering how he knew I was awake. With my face in the crook of his neck, I couldn't resist inhaling his masculine scent.

I placed a kiss just under his chin and he stirred some in his sleep. I hitched my leg over him trying to get closer, and I felt his glorious cock twitch against me.

Sleeping in the nude was the best idea I've ever had, well after talking him into making love to me in the gallery.

Chewing on my lip, I slowly moved my fingers over his chest hair, placing soft kisses where my fingers just touched. His arm that was around me, pulled me tighter against him, but I could tell he wasn't awake yet.

He was a hard sleeper and right now I was counting on that.

I continued placing kisses on his chest, continued with my wandering fingers. I slipped my hand under the covers and wrapped it around his semi erection. I squeezed gently, and he moaned clutching onto me now.

He moaned my name and it made me smile.

Slowly, I stroked him causing him to grow harder in my hand. I climbed on top of Edward, straddling his hips. I was careful not to put too much weight on him; I didn't want to wake him just yet.

I leaned into him and began placing kisses against his neck, all while grinding myself over his morning wood.

"Hmm," he moaned, as his arm came up to wrap around me. I couldn't tell if he was awake or not, but I gripped his cock in my hand preparing to lower myself around him.

"What are you doing, Kitty?" he asked, as his hand caressed my back. I lowered my lips to his ear, my bare chest pressing against his.

"Getting ready to ride you," I breathed into his ear as I held him between my thighs.

"Fuck," he moaned out as I started to lower myself around him, sheathing his cock until he was balls deep inside of me.

I whimpered at the feeling of having him inside of me again. His arms tightened around me and his eyes squeezed shut. I knew he was awake now. Slowly, I started to rock my hips over him, having to shut my eyes because it felt so good.

"You're trying to kill me, Kitty," he whispered into my ear, as he still held me tightly against his chest.

"No, just fuck you," I replied, flicking my tongue against his ear. His hand traveled over my back until it was cupping the back of my neck. He turned my face to his and kissed me. It was hot and sloppy, just how I liked it. Maybe normal people who have been concerned about morning breath, but I wasn't letting anything ruin this moment. I could feel him growing harder inside me, twitching against my walls.

"Are you still sore?"

"Does it matter?" I asked back still kissing him. He pushed my face away from his and looked into my eyes. I knew he would try to tell me to stop if I was still hurting, but I didn't want to. I wanted him.

I rolled my hips over him, faster this time. I saw the conflict in his face, the desire to enjoy this, and the concern that he was possibly hurting me.

"I'm okay, Edward," I said turning my face into his hand and kissing his palm. Then I took his thumb into my mouth, sucking gently as I looked into his eyes.

I lifted up feeling him slide from my folds, then slammed myself back down around him causing us both to moan out loudly. I placed both my hands on the headboard and repeated doing it again. Continually, I slammed myself back around him, feeling him in the pit of my stomach.

"Ah, fuck, Kitty, do that again," he growled, his hands gripping my ass now. I smiled as I did as requested. I locked my thighs against his hips and bounced up and down around him. The pleasure on his face was evident and unmistakable.

His hands rested on my hips as he looked up into my face. Faster, I rode him, bucking, rocking and rolling my hips over him. It all came so naturally. I didn't have to think about what to do next, I just did it.

He reached up pulling my hand from the headboard and laced our fingers together. Then he did the same with my other hand. I felt him shift under me slightly, and then when I lifted up, he slammed back into me before I could even bring myself back down around him.

The mix of pain and pleasure shot through my body like a tidal wave, as my head fell back and a moan ripped from my throat. Edward didn't move so I knew he thought he hurt me.

"Again," I moaned, lifting myself up from around him so he knew exactly what I was asking for. He slammed back into me and my nails dug into his hands. He felt so fucking good. I was already seconds away from cuming around him.

Releasing my hands, he gripped my breast in his and took my nipple into his mouth. I rode him faster, pushing my fingers into his hair as he sucked and nibbled on my breast. I was close, I could feel the pressure building in me, feel it pooling in my gut.

Edward must have felt it too, because he released my breast and pulled my face against his. Our foreheads touching as I continued to roll my hips over him.

"Cum for me, Isabella," he whispered as he looked into my eyes. I moved over him, my clit rubbing against his pelvic bone and driving me completely mad. My nails dug into his skin as I felt my walls lock around his cock, clutching him.

He groaned, grabbing the back of my neck with one hand while the other held me tightly to his body. My orgasm was close, I moved faster, grinding harder.

"Oh god, I'm cuming," I moaned, bouncing faster, bucking uncontrollably. My eyes shut tightly as ecstasy damn near ripped me in two.

Edward quickly sat up now, still holding me as I rode out my release. I bit at his lower lip as I tried not to bust his ear drum with my scream.

"I don't think I will ever get used to feeling you do that around me," he said against my lips. I let out a shaky laugh scraping my nails over his scalp.

"How sore are you?" he asked, placing kisses on my shoulder. I pulled back slightly, turning his face to mine.

"I'm not, finish making love to me, please," I said. I kissed him before he could come up with a reason why we should stop. I knew he hadn't climaxed and I wanted to feel his cum inside of me again.

He lifted us up slightly and then started laying me down on my back. Still balls deep inside of me, he started with slow strokes. I wrapped my legs around him and began kissing him even harder. Each thrust into me was new, hard and mind blowing. How people didn't stay in the house forever just to have sex, I'd never know.

"Edward, faster," I pleaded. While slow was more than nice, I enjoyed when he slammed into me like a maniac. He sat up and then took my legs, hooking them over his arms.

"If I hurt you…"

"I trust you," I said cutting him off before he started to worry. He pulled on my legs pulling me flush against him. He moved gradually, watching as his cock enter and retreated from my body over and over again.

My hands gripped the sheets as I felt him slipping deeper into me with every thrust. One of his hands started to massage my clit, and my hips rocked to meet his thrust and his touch.

"Edward," I moaned, needing him to go faster. His hand moved from my center and he hovered over me. My legs were being pushed closer to my face as he planted his hands into the bed. Then he started to really pound into me.

"Ah, yes," I moaned out in pleasure.

Over and over again, he slammed his perfectly thick cock into me, as I cried out shamelessly for more. It hurt so good, I was sure I was seeing stars.

Again and again, he pummeled into me, the bed shaking from our quake. I held onto his arms as I happily took him into me.

Every reentry, the tip of his cock hit my spot effortlessly, pressing against it and then retreating. He filled me perfectly, no wall untouched by his cock, no spot untreated by his thrust. My walls started to contract around him, snag him and hold him in place.

"Oh fuck, Kitty," he growled, placing his forehead against mine and pinning my legs even higher. I had never realized how flexible I was until now, and by the way he groaned when he seemed to slip deeper, I was thankful.

"You feel so perfect, my Bella," he breathed, as he started to gyrate his hips. A cry of satisfaction fell from my parted lips in response. He was pressing against my clit again and the combination of that and having him so deep inside of me was astounding.

I placed my legs on his shoulders and he took my hands, lacing our fingers over my head. Then he commenced to pound into me rapidly. Stealing kisses from my lips every time he pulled out of me almost completely.

Then he would grip my hands tightly when he slammed back into me. I was close again and all I could do was moan his name. Never could I have predicted that making love would feel this good, never would I be able to go back to not feeling this. His thrust started to grow wild as he rocked into me.

He was cuming, I could feel him starting to pulse inside of me, much like he did yesterday or when I had him in my mouth. I locked my legs behind his neck and pulled him closer to me. He took my mouth in a kiss, his hands gripping mine even tighter as he repeatedly slammed into my wet folds.

Then when he roared out my name in his release, I convulsed screaming his name in mine.  
I lowered my legs from his shoulders as he placed kisses on my face, while he pulled out of me. I hated how empty I felt now that he wasn't inside of me anymore. He rolled over onto his back, his breathing uneven.

"Feel free to wake me up like that every morning," he joked, making me laugh. I turned on my side and began placing soft kisses on his chest.

"I'll remember that for tomorrow morning," I said with a grin on my face. He laughed and looked over at me.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, and can you please stop worrying about that. I am perfectly happy right now," I replied taking his cock into my hand as I used my tongue to make patterns on his chest. His head fell back against the pillow, as I started to stroke him back to a full erection.

Yes, I wanted him again, but who wouldn't?

Plus, I knew my time was limited before the kids came home.

"You should heal up some more before we go again," he replied, and I groaned falling back against the bed.

"Edward, if you don't want to have sex with me anymore, just say so," I snapped, and he was over me a second later.

"Of course, I want to make love to you, Bella. It is all I can even seem to fucking think about right now. I don't think it will ever be possible for me to fully function without thinking about being inside of you now, but I would never forgive myself if I hurt you," he informed me. I cupped his face in my hand pushing my fingers into his hair hoping to get him to relax and to stop worrying about how sore I was.

"Edward, listen to me, all right. I am okay; no, I'm more than okay. I am so happy right now I could do back flips. The bath last night helped and now all I want is for you to make love to me until we _have_ to stop," I told him, he smiled down into my face.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"Show me," I whispered with a grin. He lowered his head and took my mouth in a steaming kiss. He encouraged me to turn on my side with my back against his in a spooning position. He never broke our kiss as I felt his hand grip my thigh.

He lifted it over his leg and then pushed up into me. I moaned into his mouth from the pleasure I felt as he entered me again.

"Fucking hell, you're perfect," he growled against my lips. I reached my hand back for his face as our kiss grew more intense. His other arm wrapped around me as he held me against his body and slammed into me repeatedly.

My breathing grew more and more out of control as he pounded into my folds. Releasing my lips, he started licking and sucking on that spot behind my ear as he lifted my leg holding it up in the air. Edward began to thrust into me faster while his hand that was wrapped around me started pinching at my nipples.

There was no way I was going to last long before I convulsed around him again. Already my body was ready to fall, captured to the fire Edward was igniting in me. Harder his thrust came, as he pumped up into me over and over again.

"Baby, I-I…I'm so close," I whimpered digging my nails into the hand that was holding my leg up. I think I heard him growl as his thrust increased. He released my nipples and then started to pluck, pull and massage my clit.

I reached back for him, fisting his hair in my hand as he devoured my neck. My eyes shut so tight tears started to form in them, as he continued driving into me like a drill. He never let up as my moans filled the room.

I gripped the pillow under my head as I felt the pressure in me start to build. It was the most delicious feeling in the world having him actually fuck me. I bit down on the pillow and he bit into my neck.

"I want to hear you, Kitty," he growled into my ear. I released the pillow from my mouth and let him hear me. His fingers on my clit moved faster as he pounded harder. Then my orgasm hit me so hard, the scream that ripped from my throat went silent.

I trembled against him as he thrust faster and faster until he slammed into me one last time as he came joining me in bliss. He let my leg go, placing kisses on my neck and jaw. I could feel his heart racing against my back as he still held me in his arms.

"You will certainly be the death of me, Bella," he moaned into my ear. I laughed wiggling my hips and causing him to groan because he was still inside of me. He popped me on my ass and I yelped out with a laugh.

Was it kinky that I enjoyed that?

"Before we can go again, I need food, rest and coffee," Edward half joked as he slipped from my body. We both groaned at his departure from my body. I rolled over on my stomach and looked over at him. A smile plastered on my face. He smiled back at me, his fingers playing along my spine.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, as he moved my hair from the back so he could continue running his fingers up and down my spine.

"You, and how happy I am with you," I answered. The grin on his face expanded in a way I don't think I could ever remember seeing before.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that, all I want for you is your happiness," he replied with his fingers in my hair. I smiled at him knowing what he said was the truth.

"You make me happy, I feel safe with you."

"You are safe with me. I will never let anything hurt you, ever," he said. While we both knew it was impossible for him to really protect me from everything, I loved the determination I saw in his eyes to do just that.

"Come on, I have to feed my man before I fuck him into oblivion," I teased, getting up and he laughed pulling me back down on his chest. He kissed my lips softly before allowing me to move.

We used the bathroom, dressed in something decent and then headed downstairs for us to have some breakfast. Edward ended up actually cooking though, because I called Lauren to talk to Sophie and Nicky. They had spent the night at Emmett's, camping out in his backyard.

"Did you have fun on your date, Ella?" Sophie asked me. I smiled looking at Edward.

"Yes, I had a great time."

"Good, I told Edward that you liked the play _Wicked_. Did you like it?" she asked me in a joyful voice.

"Yes, I loved it. Next time the two of us have to go."

"Yeah, I'm Glenda the good witch though," she told me and I laughed. I talked to her a little longer and then she put Nicholas on the phone.

"Bella, did you know that Edward and Emmett used to camp all the time when they were little?" he asked the moment he got on the phone.

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, Emmett said they did it all the time with Mr. Carlisle. It was their father-son thing. Do you think Edward would do that with me?" he asked and I smiled.

"Of course, why don't you ask him, hold on," I said. Edward turned to me and I handed him the phone.

"Hello. Hey Nicky, yeah, we did used to do that. Sure, we can do it, too, every summer if you want. Just the guys, no girls allowed," Edward said and winked at me.

"Okay, are you guys being good? Yeah, I know Emmett does snore really loud. Hi Sophie!" he yelled into the phone and I knew Sophie must have yelled _hi Edward_ on the other end. Edward talked to them a little while longer then he handed me the phone back.

"Nicky, did you take your medicine this morning?" I asked a little worried.

"Yes, Emmett reminded me with breakfast. Bella?" he asked, and I could tell that whatever he was about to say to me was serious.

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I like our new family," he sort of whispered into the phone. I smiled chewing on my lip.

"Me, too, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we get to keep them forever, kay?"

"Yeah, I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Nicky," I said, and I saw the smile touch Edward's lips. He put Lauren back on the phone and she tried getting me to tell her about last night, but I told her I would just tell her and Angela at the same time.

"Angela's here. Her cock-blocking ass didn't leave last night," Lauren said, and I laughed.

"Good, you don't need to be getting into a messy situation anyway."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I can't tell you anything right now anyway, just know that I am no longer an endangered species," I whispered into the phone, knowing she would know just what I meant. She started screaming for Angela and then practically blurted out to anyone else who was around what I just told her.

"About damn time!" I heard Angela yell in the background.

"I'm getting off the phone now, bye," I said and hung up before either of them could say anything else to me. Edward placed my food down in front of me with a stupid grin on his face.

"Endangered species?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Oh shut up," I retorted, making him laugh. He sat down next to me and we ate breakfast having light conversation.

"Have you given any more thought to what Mrs. Newton is offering you?" he asked, as he put a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Yes, but I think I should go back to school first and at least get my degree in business," I answered. He nodded his head and I saw the wheels turning.

"I'm still not okay with taking money from you, Edward."

"It's for school, Bella. You can consider it a college scholarship, if you want," he said and I shook my head.

"There are many other people who deserve a scholarship more than me," I replied and he inhaled a deep breath.

"I doubt that very much, and it's my money and I want to help you go back to school."

"I won't feel right taking money from you."

"You're not taking it from me, I'm giving it to you," he pressed back. Chewing my food I looked up at him. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me being so stubborn.

"You already do so much for me and …"

"…I do it because I love you, Bella. No other reason. You've already given me more than I could have ever dreamt to ask; let me help you," he interjected more forcefully. I looked at him for a while saying nothing.

"A scholarship?" I asked and he smiled, obviously seeing that I was going to give in.

"Yes."

"Okay," I said placing my fork in my mouth. He grinned at me and we continued eating our breakfast.

"What do you want to do for Father's Day?" Edward asked me, and I have no idea how I forgot that Father's Day was tomorrow.

"Take Sophie and Nicky to my father's grave, I was going to read their letters to them there. I don't know what to do after that," I said chewing on my lip.

"My mom is giving Emmett and my father a cookout tomorrow. You know the three of you are more than invited. She wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if you had plans already," Edward told me. I nodded my head.

"That would be nice; I don't want them to be sad. You seemed to keep them pretty busy on Mother's Day," I said with a smile.

"They kept me busy, but I love them so I didn't mind," he replied, and that was the first time I heard him say that he loved them out loud. I mean, of course I knew he did, I didn't doubt that, but hearing him say it was just…I couldn't explain it.

I decided then that I was going to get Edward a Father's Day gift. He might not have actually been a father, but he was an honoree one.

"Have you heard from Marie lately?" he asked, obviously knowing I hadn't because if I did I would have told him.

"No," I answered drinking from my cup. I think he was starting to get worried that I didn't want to talk about her, but I didn't have anything to say.

"Bella…"

"I'm still not ready to talk about her, Edward; I don't even like acknowledging that she's alive while _my real mom_ is dead. It's not fair," I said looking up at him under my lashes. He cupped my face in his hand forcing me to look at him.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I know it's not fair, but remember I'm here for you. You don't have to pretend to be strong about this, if you want to cry, here's my shoulder, if you want to yell, here's my ear. If you just want me to hold you I will," he told me. I felt the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to cry about her.

Marie did not deserve my tears.

The doorbell rang and I groaned having no idea who could possibly be at the door. I was hoping it wasn't Marie again, I was seriously already sick and tired of her.

"I'll get it," Edward said, getting up from the kitchen island. He must have been thinking the same thing I was thinking. He placed a soft but passionate kiss on my lips.

"I'll be right back," he told me. I nodded my head and started to clean up our dishes as he walked out of the kitchen. I could hear voices in the distance, but I couldn't make out what was being said, or who it was.

"Bella, baby," Edward called to me from the front door. I put the dishes in the sink and walked to go see what he wanted. My heart started to race a little when I saw it was Emily.

"Oh, the kids aren't here. There staying with…"

"…relax Bella. I'm not here about the kids, well I am, but not as a monthly visit. Can I come in and talk to you?" she asked. I nodded my head as Edward and I stepped back allowing her inside.

"Jonathan should be meeting me here soon, also," she added, and now I was extremely confused and terrified.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I asked my heart starting to race. Edward took my hand into his as if to calm me, but that wasn't going to work.

"I really want to wait until Jonathan arrives," she replied and I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You're not taking them from me," I snapped and Edward pulled me to his side.

"What is this about, Emily? Bella hasn't done anything wrong, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and let you take them from her," Edward replied.

"I promise you, I am not here on behalf of the State. I'm here as someone concerned, for the three of you," she replied. That didn't make me feel any better. There was another knock on the door and Edward swung it open, catching Jonathan's hand in mid-air.

"Have to say, I'm not surprised you're here, Edward," Jonathan said with a smile, as he came into the house. He came over to me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"How are you, Cinderella?"

"I'll be fine, once you and Emily tell me why the both of you are here," I said. He nodded his head.

"Right, come on, let's talk," he said walking into the living room. Edward and I followed behind him and took a seat on the loveseat.

"You didn't tell her anything?" Jonathan asked looking at Emily.

"No, I thought it would be better to wait for you, since I know she'll have questions I can't answer," she replied and I was growing irritated.

"What is it that you have to tell her?" Edward asked obviously getting annoyed as well. Emily looked up at Edward then at me.

"Bella, I think we should talk about this alone, just the three of us…"

"Edward isn't going anywhere, now tell me why the hell you are here," I snapped. I saw Jonathan smile; he always said he loved seeing my mom's fire in me. Emily inhaled a deep breath.

"Your mother's sister, Robyn Dwyer McAllister, is planning to file a petition for custody of Sophia and Nicholas?"

"What!" I yelled swearing, I must have heard her wrong. "Can she do that?" I asked looking at Jonathan for the answer.

"Since Sophie and Nicky are still considered wards of the State, yes she can," Jonathan answered, and a slew of curse words flew out of my mouth, as I jumped up from the couch.

"Why the hell is she doing this now? She didn't want them before!" I yelled, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Does she know I already put their money in a trust fund, she can't touch their money," I said looking at Jonathan.

"She knows, and she's planning to use that against you by claiming that now you can't afford to take care of them," Jonathan told me. I shook my head unable to believe this bullshit. As if my life wasn't already complicated, it just had to get worse.

"What does she want though, it's not because she suddenly feels like a horrible aunt for disowning her sister's children," I said.

"I think it has to do with the property the three of you own," Jonathan replied, and I stopped pacing and turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The three of you own two houses, an art studio, two cars and every piece of art your mother left behind. If she was to get custody of Sophie and Nicky she would have control over those items, more than you because she has both Sophie and Nicky's share," Jonathan explained.

"That can't be fucking legal," Edward snapped. I looked at him and saw how distressed he looked. Was he as upset about this as I was?

Possibly.

"Her lawyer found enough loopholes to make it legal," Jonathan retorted running his fingers through his hair.

"So now I have to not only fight the State but her as well?" I asked on the brink of tears now.

"How do you know about this Emily?" Edward asked.

"Robyn's lawyer came over to my office, they were going to force me to testify on their behalf by talking about the things you've done wrong," she answered, looking at me. I shook my head and sat back down next Edward, feeling completely defeated right now.

"You said they _were_ going to force you?" Edward asked.

"I resigned as Bella's social worker. If I'm not working the case they cannot force me to report anything. I gave your case to one of my trusted colleagues and I'll monitor everything from a distance, but the only way I could make sure I didn't have to talk about the things I did not report, was if I removed myself," Emily explained.

"I thought you reported everything?" I asked.

"She reported everything to me. She omitted some things because we both felt it was ridiculous what they were putting you through, she made you think she reported everything in case someone came around asking questions," Jonathan explained. This was starting to be too much. Why did I have to deal with so much just to be allowed to raise my sister and brother?

"So what does this mean for the case?" Edward asked again, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Sadly, it does push the custody hearing back some. The Judge wants to take everything into account, and with the new case worker, he wants her to have time to investigate both you and Robyn," Jonathan explained further.

"I can't lose them. I can't! I promised my parents, I promised Sophie and Nicky," I cried as Edward held me in his arms.

"If it's any consolation, Bella. The Judge really likes you for this, he really has faith that you can do this," I heard Emily say, but it didn't mean anything to me right now. That bitch Robyn could ruin everything, all because she wanted to get her hands on the so called _fortune_ we had.

I would give her everything if it meant she would just leave Sophie and Nicky with me.

"What am I going to do?" I cried into Edward's chest. The room remained quiet, no one offering me any alternatives until…

"Marry me," Edward blurted out. Slowly, I lifted my head from his chest to look at him.

"What?" I asked thinking maybe I heard him wrong.

"Marry me," he repeated again. Was he serious?

I looked up at him and I didn't see a hint of regret to what he was saying. He was serious. But it was wrong; I couldn't marry him just because of this, could I?

Was he only asking because he thought it would help my case? Of course he was, what man would actually want to get engaged the same month he got divorced. I loved him but I wouldn't do this to him. I couldn't.

"Edward…"

"Marry me, Bella," he repeated cutting me off and holding my face in his hands now. His eyes were pleading with me to say yes to his proposal.

"Please don't be stubborn with me right now, baby, just say you'll marry me," he said and the tears continued to fall down my face as I looked back at the man I loved more than anything, the man I was hopelessly devoted to.

* * *

**_How about that lemon at the beginning uh? Yeah you're probably pissed about Robyn and want Bella's answer right? What do you think she's going to say?_**

**_Leave me some love...running to work on the next chapter! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	21. Part Of Me

**_FIRST! Let me say that all the legal matters in this story may NOT be accurate but this is a FICTIONAL story and it is MY WORLD meaning I can play with it as much as I want._**

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_I posted a teaser in my group! This is why I say come join, they get all the good stuff lol. So I was going to send a teaser to everyone who reviewed but I figured you all would want the chapter instead right?_**

**_ Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Part of Me_**

**_Chapter 21: Edward's POV_**

_Moments earlier_

I got up to answer the door and I wish I would have known the bad news that was coming before I did.

I opened the door seeing Bella's case worker Emily, standing there. She looked startled to see me.

"Dr. Cullen, surprise seeing you here," she said with a polite smile.

"Same to you. I hope you aren't about to cause any trouble for Bella," I replied sternly.

"I'm just here to talk to her," Emily replied. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Bella, baby," I called out to her. She came to the front door a moment later and I saw the worried look on her face the moment she noticed it was Emily at the door. I hated when she looked terrified, and I hated it even more if I was unable to fix it.

"Oh, the kids aren't here. They're staying with…"

"…relax, Bella. I'm not here about the kids, well I am, but not as a monthly visit. Can I come in and talk to you?" Emily asked. Bella nodded her head, and we both stepped back so that she could come in.

"Jonathan should be meeting me here soon, also," Emily added as she walked into the living room. This confused me now, why would Bella's lawyer have to meet here as well?

"Emily, what's wrong?" Bella asked, the worry obvious in her voice. I took her hand into mine, hoping it would remind her that whatever this was about, I was here for her.

"I really want to wait until Jonathan arrives," Emily replied, and I wanted to fucking yell at her, because what she was doing was worrying Bella even more.

"I didn't do anything wrong. You're not taking them from me," Bella snapped in a shaky voice. I could tell she was on the brink of tears with worry. I pulled her against me knowing when I did this, it helped relax her.

"What is this about, Emily? Bella hasn't done anything wrong, and I'll be damned if I'm going to stand here and let you take them from her," I said, glaring at Emily as I stroked Bella's hair.

"I promise you, I am not here on behalf of the State. I'm here as someone concerned for the three of you," Emily replied looking at Bella.

There was a quick knock on the door and I swung it open, catching Jonathan's hand in mid-air.

"Have to say, I'm not surprised you're here, Edward," Jonathan said with a smile, as he came into the house. He walked over to Bella and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How are you, Cinderella?"

"I'll be fine, once you and Emily tell me why the both of you are here," she answered. He nodded his head.

"Right, come on, let's talk," he said walking into the living room. We followed behind him and sat down on the loveseat. I tried keeping Bella as close to me as possible.

"You didn't tell her anything?" Jonathan asked looking at Emily.

"No, I thought it would be better to wait for you, since I know she'll have questions I can't answer," Emily replied, as if Bella and I weren't still sitting here. I was starting to get anxious.

"What is it that you have to tell her?" I asked. Emily looked at me as if she thought I had no right to be here.

"Bella, I think we should talk about this alone, just the three of us…"

"Edward isn't going anywhere; now tell me why the hell you are here," Bella snapped. They were crazy if they thought I wasn't going to sit with Bella. Emily inhaled a deep breath.

"Your mother's sister, Robyn Dwyer McAllister, is planning to file a petition for custody of Sophie and Nicholas?" Emily said, and the anger that rose in me was liable to kill someone.

"What!" Bella yelled, "Can she do that?" Bella asked, looking at Jonathan for the answer.

"Since Sophie and Nicky are still considered wards of the State, yes she can," Jonathan answered. A slew of curse words flew out of Bella's mouth, as she jumped up from the couch. I started pulling at my hair as I tried to think of anything that could stop this from happening.

"Why the hell is she doing this now? She didn't want them before!" Bella yelled, pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Does she know I already put their money in a trust fund; she can't touch their money," Bella said looking at Jonathan.

"She knows, and she's planning to use that against you by claiming that now you can't afford to take care of them," Jonathan explained.

This was fucking ridiculous, and I couldn't believe anyone was really going to believe this concerned-aunt bullshit.

"What does she want though? It's not because she suddenly feels like a detestable aunt for disowning her sister's children," Bella snapped. She looked like she was falling apart and it was killing me.

"I think it has to do with the property the three of you own," Jonathan replied, and I looked over at him now.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

"The three of you own two houses, an art studio, two cars and every piece of art your mother left behind. If she was to get custody of Sophie and Nicky, she would have control over those items, more than you because she has both Sophie and Nicky's share," Jonathan explained.

"That can't be fucking legal," I snapped, ready to go find this fucking woman and rid the fucking planet of her.

"Her lawyer found enough loopholes to make it legal," Jonathan retorted, running his fingers through his hair.

"So now I have to not only fight the State, but her as well?" Bella asked with tears in her eyes.

"How do you know about this Emily?" I asked needing to find out more information.

"Robyn's lawyer came over to my office. They were going to force me to testify on their behalf by talking about the things you've done wrong," she answered, looking over at Bella. Bella shook her head running her fingers through her hair as she sat back down next to me.

"You said they _were_ going to force you?" I asked, noticing she used past tense.

"I resigned as Bella's social worker. If I'm not working the case, they cannot force me to report anything. I gave your case to one of my trusted colleagues and I'll monitor everything from a distance, but the only way I could make sure I didn't have to talk about the things I did not report, was if I removed myself," Emily explained.

"I thought you reported everything?" Bella asked.

"She reported everything to me. She omitted some things because we both felt it was ridiculous what they were putting you through. She made you think she reported everything in case someone came around asking questions," Jonathan explained. I can't say that I was surprised Jonathan was doing that, I knew he only wanted the best for Bella and the kids.

"So what does this mean for the case?" I asked, wanting to know what this meant for us.

"Sadly, it does push the custody hearing back some. The Judge wants to take everything into account, and with the new case worker, he wants her to have time to investigate both you and Robyn," Jonathan explained further.

"I can't lose them. I can't! I promised my parents, I promised Sophie and Nicky," Bella cried as I held her in my arms.

"If it's any consolation, Bella, the Judge really likes you for this, he really has faith that you can do this," Emily said, but it didn't stop Bella from crying. At this moment I didn't think anything could stop her tears.

Renee's sister knew what this would do to Sophie, Nicky and Bella, and she didn't care. All she seemed to care about was getting her hands on the fortune they were left with.

There was no way in fucking hell I was going to stand by while someone broke up the family I now considered my own.

I couldn't picture my life without the three of them; couldn't see a future where they were not there with me. Bella was my future wife, even if she didn't know it yet, but I did.

"What am I going to do?" she cried into my chest. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, I knew I planned to marry Bella one day, she was the one for me, I was sure of it.

"Marry me," I said clearly. Slowly, Bella's head lifted from my chest and she looked at me.

"What?" she asked in a shaky breath.

"Marry me," I repeated more sternly so she knew I was serious.

I saw the confusion in her face, the battle that she wanted to fight with me about this. My silly Bella still didn't understand that I wasn't going anywhere. She was it for me. I knew, I would love her the rest of my life, all I needed was the chance.

"Edward…" she started getting ready to protest, I was sure. I held her face in my hands, wiping tears from her cheeks with my thumbs.

"Marry me, Bella," I repeated with pleading eyes. "Please don't be stubborn with me right now, baby, just say you'll marry me," I said, as her tears continued to fall from her beautiful eyes.

She looked at me for what felt like forever then jumped up from the couch and quickly left the room. I inhaled a deep breath running my fingers through my hair. I stood up going after her.

"Bella," I called after her, but she only shook her head as she walked up the steps. I followed behind her until we were both inside of her bedroom. I shut the door behind me so that we would have a little more privacy.

Bella sat on the edge of the bed, balling the sheets up in her hands. I didn't say anything. I wanted to wait and see what she said.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Why did you ask me that?" she pressed, chewing on her lip. Inhaling a deep breath, I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Because I love you," I answered, but she shook her head.

"I can't let you do this, Edward."

"Let me do what, Bella?"

"Take this responsibility. Sophie and Nicholas are my responsibility not yours. I would hate myself if I trapped you like this," she continued. I swear this woman made me so damn frustrated sometimes.

"Bella, I love you and I love them. The three of you are my life now…"

"…you only asked me because of what Jonathan just said, and while it's sweet for you to offer…"

"…offer? Bella, I'm not offering to marry you as if it is some strain on me. I asked you because I can't see my life without you. I asked because you are it for me. I asked you because I see Nicky and Sophie as family just as much as I see you as my wife. I asked because it's what I want more than anything in this fucking world," I declared, holding her face and forcing her to look at me.

"What if it starts to be too much and you want out…"

"I'm never going to want out, because I am never going to want to be anywhere as much as I want to be with you," I replied cutting her off.

"God, this is just so fucked up," she said, pulling her face from my grasp.

"Do you not want to marry me? If you don't, we can…"

"Of course I want to marry you, Edward!" she practically yelled at me, and while she looked like she was ready to slap me for my statement, I couldn't resist smiling at her admitting to wanting to marry me. "But under these circumstances…it's just—wrong isn't it?" she continued.

"Marrying you could never be wrong, Bella."

"Your divorce was just finalized…"

"I don't care."

"So, you'll just jump back into another marriage because you want to help me? I've never been married before, but I'm sure that's not why anyone should get married. It would be for the wrong reasons and you already made a mistake like that; I can't let you do it again."

"First of all, I'm not just jumping into another marriage for the wrong reasons this time, and marrying you will never be a mistake. I will admit that I do want to help you, but that is not the sole reason I asked. I _want_ to marry you and the number one reason for that is because I love you. I've known I wanted to marry you since the day Nicky was in the hospital, and I fell in love with you before that. What do I have to do to make you understand that?"

"I'm just scared you're going to resent me one day for this, hate me for pulling you into my mess," she cried. I lifted her from the bed and placed her in my lap. Holding her in my arms I kissed her forehead.

"I could never hate you, Bella, and I will never resent you for giving me a family," I informed her. She looked up at me, her cheeks stained with her tears.

"People my age don't usually get married this young," she teased with a smile whipping at her face. I was starting to feel like I was about to hear my _yes_.

"People your age also don't usually have to raise their younger brother and sister. Plus, my parents got married at your age; look how happy they are. Now, are you really going to play the age card, baby?"

"Ugh, can you imagine when people ask me how you proposed and I say, 'oh, I was getting some really overwhelming and devastating news and he just blurted it out,'" Bella joked making me smile.

"Then I'll propose again to give you a beautiful story to tell our children one day. Now, is that a _yes_?" I teased her. Her cheeks flushed as she smiled at me.

"Yes," she answered finally. "Yes, I'll marry you, Edward," she told me with a beautiful smile on her face. Grinning, I kissed her hard on the mouth holding her face in my hand.

"Baby, you would have ripped out my heart if you told me _no_," I whispered against her lips. She pulled away looking at me.

"Thank you."

"I should be saying _thank you_. You have no idea how you've completed my life, Bella."

"Ditto," she replied with a smile. I kissed her again and then we went back downstairs to finish talking to Jonathan and Emily.

"Since the two of you are holding hands, can I assume I'll be invited to a wedding soon?" Jonathan asked with a grin on his face. Bella blushed, as she tucked her face into my chest.

"Yes, as soon as possible if I get to have my way," I replied, as Bella and I went to sit down. I held her hand in mine as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"This will affect the case significantly," Jonathan said with a smirk on his face.

"In a good way," Bella said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes, of course. One of the Judge's concerns was that you were going to be raising them by yourself at your age. If you and Edward get married…."

"When…" I corrected, and Bella looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"When…" Jonathan corrected with a smirk. "…you and Edward get married, it will remove the concern the Judge had about you raising them alone," Jonathan explained to her.

"Edward, I don't know if Bella told you this, but to avoid any future legal trouble at the end of the custody hearing, and we win of course, she intends to officially adopt the kids. This means that they will be just as much your responsibility as Bella's no matter what," Jonathan explained to me. I knew he was hinting at if in the event Bella and I were to get divorced, I would still be legally responsible for Sophie and Nicky.

I looked down at Bella and saw that she was chewing on her lip. I pulled her lip from between her teeth. I knew she was probably fussing at herself for getting me into this, if only she would understand there was no place I would rather be.

"I'm perfectly fine with that. Sophie and Nicky are already mine anyway," I replied and watched a smile touch Bella's lips.

"I'm happy to hear that, I've been telling Bella to get ready to be called _sister mom_, she doesn't like the name," Jonathan joked and I watched Bella's face wrinkle up.

"It sounds stupid," Bella replied.

"Ah come on, Cinderella, you are their sister and with the adoption you'll legally be their mom…_sister mom_," Jonathan joked and Bella laughed which is what I think Jonathan was going for.

"Okay, jokes aside, this will give your case more of a foundation, Bella. Make it stronger against both the State and Robyn. I suggest though that you get these nuptials finalized as soon as possible. The Judge will not fully take Edward into account until then, so the sooner the better," he continued.

"How soon?" Bella asked before I could.

"September, at the latest I would suggest," he answered.

"I would try to keep clear of some people I feel have it out for you, Bella," Emily said, speaking for the first time since we came back downstairs.

"People like who?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"I'm not at liberty to say, but someone at the school called a few times, and someone who worked at your office, Edward. Also, another woman called, all she told me was that her name was Valerie. Somehow, she always knew when something went wrong," Emily revealed, and Bella sat up and looked at Jonathan and me.

"I don't know a Valerie," she said looking worried. "Do you think Robyn has been having me watched?" Bella asked, and I pulled her against me and tried soothing her.

"That's a possibility I've considered since Robyn has entered the picture. I'll look into it, Bella. Don't worry yourself about it, all right?" Jonathan soothed. She nodded her head, but I could tell she was still worried.

"We have many other things to consider also, what about finances? The main reason she will try to say you cannot afford to provide for the children is because you deposit the foster care checks directly into their trust fund accounts, and you pay a private school tuition on your salary, " Jonathan stated. I hadn't even known Bella was receiving foster care checks for Sophie and Nicholas.

"I never wanted those damn checks; all I want is Sophie and Nicky,"

"I know that, Bella, but you know legally you are considered their foster parent until the Judge makes a final decision," Jonathan explained, and I could tell that was not the first time he's had to say that to her.

"What's mine is hers. I have more than enough money to support the three of them for two lifetimes, so none of that will be a problem anymore," I cautioned, and watched Bella roll her eyes. I smiled because now she couldn't refuse the money if it was hers, too.

"That gets rid of Robyn's claim on you not being able to support them," Jonathan said with a laugh.

"Also, with Nicholas having mild to severe asthma and suffering from asthma and panic attacks, the fact that Edward is a doctor will not go unnoticed to the Judge," Emily added and I smiled again.

"Edward, you will have to undergo a randomized drug test just like Bella; it is to assure that neither of you are drug users, which if Robyn gets desperate, she may try to claim. The two of you have to decide where you are going to live, because a safe neighborhood is a must, and Sophie and Nicky have to have their own rooms. You said you can support the children, more than likely the Judge will want to see your financial records, Edward, also a background check will be performed for the kids' safety and…."

"…I can't do this," Bella said, shaking her head and cutting Jonathan off. We all looked at her and I turned her face so that she was looking at me.

"Do what, Bella?" I asked with concern.

"I can't put you through all of this; it's not fair to you…"

"Baby, I want to do this."

"They're going to dig into your personal business…"

"I have nothing to hide, and if it means we get to keep Sophie and Nicky, they can look until the next eclipse. I love you and I love them," I enforced again. She started chewing on her lip. Her nerves getting the better of her, I was sure.

"You're going to hate me for this one day, I just know it."

"You're wrong," I replied, and she looked at me obviously getting ready to argue with me. "Bella, I've never wanted something so bad in my life, until I met you and those kids. You've given me something to live for, I will be eternally grateful to you," I told her and I saw tears in her eyes.

"You're crazy…"

"Crazy about you. I'm completely out of my mind," I joked with a grin. She gave me her beautiful smile, her blush filling her cheeks. I placed a kiss on her lips and then we finished talking with Jonathan and Emily about how we could strengthen our case even more.

"Jonathan, I would really like if my attorney, Jasper Whitlock, could help."

"Jasper, I met him at the kids' party. Of course, the more help the better. I have a feeling Robyn is going to play very dirty when she finds out that Bella's getting married," Jonathan said, with an uneasy smirk on his face.

"All of this over money," Bella whispered shaking her head.

"Some people are just that greedy, Cinderella."

"I cannot wait until this is over," she retorted. We all sat there silently just as the front door opened and I heard Sophie and Nicholas.

"Eww, stop it!" Sophie yelled as they walked into the living room. They both stopped, seeing us all sitting there. I watched the worry in their faces when they saw Emily.

"Bella, get your butt down here and tell us about last night!" Lauren yelled, and then slapped her hand over her mouth when she and Angela walked into the living room behind Sophie and Nicholas.

"Hi, Uncle Jon," both Sophie and Nicholas said giving Jonathan a hug. Their eyes never left Emily.

"What's wrong, Ella?" Sophie asked coming over to us. Nicholas looked at Emily with what I was now calling his death glare.

"Nothing," Bella lied, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why is she here?" Nicholas asked looking at Emily.

"Nicky," Bella said in a warning tone. Nicholas inhaled a deep breath and mumbled a _sorry_.

"Nicky and Sophie, why don't the two of you go take your overnight bags upstairs, then maybe we can go out later to get all the equipment we'll need for the camping trip," I said, knowing they were excited about their camping trip with the summer camp. They both nodded their heads and left the living room with one last glare in Emily's direction. Emily and Jonathan both stood up to leave.

"Let me know when the two of you decide on a date," Jonathan said, giving Bella a hug and kiss on her forehead. Bella and I nodded our heads.

"I'm going to walk them out, okay?" I told Bella. She nodded her head again and I placed a kiss on her temple before I got up. Angela and Lauren went over to Bella the moment Emily, Jonathan and I exited the living room.

"Tell Bella, I am sorry and I will help anyway I can," Emily said as she left.

"Thank you, I'll let her know," I replied as we watched her leave. I stood out on the front porch with Jonathan.

"This will probably get worse before it gets better," Jonathan cautioned, looking out into the street. I nodded my head.

"I know and I'm here for them every step of the way," I responded. Jonathan turned to me then.

"On behalf of me, Kathleen, Billy, Charlie and Renee—Thank you," he said and I smiled shaking his hand.

"Have Jasper call me, so we can talk."

"Will do," I replied as he left. I walked back into the house and heard Bella, Angela and Lauren laughing. I walked into the living room and all three of them looked over at me.

"Good job, Dr. Hot Pants," Lauren said and with a smile. "Our girl must have blown your socks off last night," she added making Bella blush.

"You just remember, you marry her, you marry us, too, because we're not going anywhere," Angela reminded me and I smiled.

"Good, I'm going to need the two of you to help me deal with all her stubbornness," I replied, making them laugh and Bella stick her tongue out at me.

"So, when's the big day going to be?" Angela asked.

"Soon, I hope," I answered smiling at Bella.

"Jonathan suggested no later than September," Bella added looking over at me.

"This is so exciting. Well not the shit with whatever her name is, but the two of you. It's like the perfect love story," Lauren said, and it was the giddiest I've ever seen her.

"Has she been drinking?" Bella asked Angela.

"I didn't see her drink anything, but I'm starting to think she did," Angela added.

"Oh screw you both. I'm just happy for you, damn!" Lauren retorted making them laugh. Sophie and Nicky came back downstairs and I knew we needed to tell them.

"We're going to go," Angela said standing up when she saw Sophie and Nicky.

"Why, I want the details about last night. I was promised details," Lauren said and I laughed when Angela pinched her arm.

"You will get your details later, you pervert, now come on," she said pulling Lauren up from the couch. I laughed as I watched the two of them leave.

"Ella, can we play outside?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, in a second, Edward and I need to talk to you guys about something," Bella said. Sophie and Nicky looked up at me as if needing me to tell them that everything was okay.

"Come on," I told them as I walked further into the living room. I sat down next to Bella on the loveseat and Nicky sat on the arm of the seat next to Bella, while Sophie sat on my lap.

"Is Ms. Emily taking us away?" Nicholas asked.

"We were really good at Uncle Emmett's house, we didn't fight or anything," Sophie said and I saw the surprised look on Bella's face.

"Uncle Emmett?" Bella questioned glancing over at me.

"Yeah, he said we could call him that if we wanted to," Sophie said, obviously not seeing the big deal in this. I saw a smile touch Bella's lips and I was dying to know what she was thinking.

"So, is she taking us?" Nicholas asked, obviously still wanting an answer.

"No, and I'm going to help make sure no one ever takes the two of you away from your sister," I answered and he nodded his head.

"Then what's wrong?" Sophie asked looking between Bella and I.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just, um, Edward and I are getting…married," Bella said as if she was still having trouble believing it herself.

"Really!" Sophie yelled.

"That's awesome!" Nicholas shouted.

"Yay! Amelia will be my cousin!" Sophie said with a huge smile on her face. I have to be honest, I was not expecting this reaction from them.

"Will this make Ms. Esme and Mr. Carlisle like our grandma and grandpa? We never had grandparents," Nicholas said with hope in his voice. Bella told me before that Renee and Charlie's parents died before Sophie and Nicky were born.

I wasn't surprised they looked at my parents as their grandparents. Hell, once my parents found out they were bound to throw a party.

"This is the best news ever!" Sophie said, excitement practically shooting out of her. Bella and I laughed.

"Edward, does this mean you're going to help Bella take care of us?" Nicholas asked, and I saw the worry in his eyes. I knew some part of him feared losing his sister.

"Of course, Nicky. I love you guys," I told him and he smiled. "Cool," he replied, blushing like Bella often did.

"Will you two like have babies and stuff?" Sophie asked with a grin on her face.

"Can we get a dog now, Bella, we have Edward to help us take care of it?" Nicholas asked.

"We can talk about a dog later, and Sophie don't worry about any baby talk right now, okay," Bella replied answering them both. I wondered if Bella would want children. It was a conversation we never actually had.

"Fine, but do I at least get to be the flower girl?"

"Of course," Bella answered and Sophie smiled. She turned in my lap and gave me a hug.

"I love you, Edward," she whispered. I hugged her back.

"I love you, too, Soph," I replied with a grin, feeling my heart expand. She jumped up from my lap and hugged Bella next. Nicholas walked over to me and he just looked at me.

"So, camping every summer?" he asked.

"Yup, just us guys-no girls allowed."

"Uncle Emmett, EJ and your dad, too?"

"It's a Cullen family tradition," I replied and he grinned at me, and then gave me a hug as well.

"Can we go outside now?" Sophie asked.

"Sure, be careful!" Bella yelled, because they were already running out of the house. With a smile on her face, she ran her fingers through her hair.

"This morning I was on cloud nine," she said, and I started to rub out the tension in her shoulders.

"…And Now?" I asked her. She placed her head on my shoulder and took one of my hands into hers.

"Now, I feel emotionally drained. In one token, I am happy because I get to marry you," she said looking up at me. I smiled at her placing a kiss on her lips.

"But…"

"…I'm worried about this custody hearing. What if we lose them?" she asked, and it didn't go unnoticed to me that for the first time she said _we_.

"We won't lose them. Between Jonathan and Jasper they will never let that happen, and I will never let anyone take them away, do you understand me," I retorted sternly. She nodded her head inhaling a deep breath.

"My mom used to say that sometimes our light goes out, but is blown again into instant flame by an encounter with another human being," Bella said. Then she looked at me.

"Thank you for being that person for me," she said. I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her with everything I had in me.

I watched my parents all my life and never thought I would have even a fraction of what they shared. It was one of the reasons I settled for Carmen; but Bella changed all of that.

Everything about her was both my strength and my weakness now.

"I can't wait to make you my wife, Bella."

"Hmm, are you sure you're ready for that? I can be a real pain," she joked against my lips.

"No more than usual," I teased and she slapped my thigh.

"Of course I'm ready. I didn't say anything I didn't mean today, Bella. The three of you, mean more than my own life to me."

"You're doing that thing again, where you make my head spin with the little sweet things you say," she said with a smirk.

"It's all true."

"I know."

"So when do I get to move in?" I asked and she laughed shaking her head.

"Goodness, we're really doing this."

"Unless you don't want to," I replied, and she gave me the death stare Nicky was known for. "I was just saying, no need to look at me like that," I chortled, causing her to roll her eyes.

"I just pictured it differently, I guess."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. I never imagined this feeling that we're being forced for one…"

"You feel forced to marry me?"

"That's not what I meant. It's just…ugh! Instead of me being able to just enjoy this, and getting to bask in the glory that I'm your fiancée, I have to worry about everything else. How this affects the case? How soon we have to get married for it to fully impact the case…it just sort of takes away some of the joy of the situation," she explained, and I could understand that completely.

"I think some part of me wanted the romance; I feel like it was stolen from me. I don't know. I'm being stupid," she said shaking her head.

"You're not being stupid, Bella. You deserve everything your heart desires and I'm going to see to it that you get just that. Romantic proposal included," I informed her. She smiled at me, placing little kisses against my jaw.

"So you're just going to move in here?" she asked, going back to my previous question.

"Unless you want to move into my house, or we can get a new house. Whatever you want to do is perfectly fine with me."

"Hmm... decisions, decisions," she joked with a smile. "How about for now we just stay here, we did just redecorate the kids' room. Then maybe once we need more room…we can move," she answered with a sexy grin on her face. Her eyes were dancing with teasing joy overpowering the worry that rested behind them.

"We'll need more room?" I asked, rubbing my nose against hers.

"Yes, unless you don't want to expand our little family one day."

"Hmm... expanding sounds really nice," I replied, bringing my face closer to hers. She smiled leaning in to me.

"Uh huh, really, really nice," she answered with her lips brushing against mine. I grinned and then kissed her deeply on the mouth. She moaned and melted into my side as I kissed her beautiful mouth thoroughly.

"Eww, get a room," we heard Nicholas yell just before we heard his footsteps up the stairs. Bella and I both laughed as we pulled apart.

"We have to tell your family," Bella said looking nervous.

"I think my mom has been planning our wedding since the moment she met you," I replied, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"You don't think, they'll think I'm using you? I love your family, Edward, and I would never want to lose their respect or…" I placed my hand over her mouth stopping her nervous ranting. She looked up at me, her eyes wide. I removed my hand from her mouth and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Bella, they love you, and you know my family, they would never think that of you," I reassured her.

"Can we get married after my birthday?"

"Why after your birthday?"

"I'll just feel better if I'm 22," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, I'll bite, why will you feel better if you're 22?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Because I will and don't laugh at me," she said playfully shoving my chest. "You'll be 33 on Wednesday."

"Okay…"

"If we get married before my birthday you'll be 33 and I'll be 21…" she explained and I smiled at her.

"Okay…"

"Edward, stop looking at me like that," she said with a pout and sitting back on the couch.

"Like what?"

"Like, I'm being stupid."

"I don't think you're being stupid, Kitty. I'm just trying to understand."

"I can't explain it, just forget it," she said pouting and shrugging her shoulders. I wanted to tease her and tell her she was acting her age, but I had a really good feeling that age was the problem here.

"Kitty, if you want to wait until after your birthday, we can wait."

"No, ignore me, I'm being childish."

"You're not being childish. You said it will feel right if we get married after your birthday so that's what we'll do," I told her, turning her face so that she was looking at me.

"You wanted to get married before that?"

"I _want_ to marry _you_," I expressed. She smiled and then straddled my lap. I was surprised since I knew the kids could come in at any moment.

"I want to marry you, too, on August 13th," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck. I looked at her with a brow raised.

"That's not after your birthday."

"Aren't you the genius," she teased making me laugh.

"That's a week after Alice's wedding, why that day?

"I think I'm hurt that you don't remember," she pouted, pulling at the hair on the back of her neck. I tried thinking what I was doing on August 13th last year and then it hit me…

"I met you…"

"Uh huh, so it would be like our unofficial one year anniversary," she said with a smile on her face. I quickly pulled her face to mine and devoured her mouth. She laughed against my lips.

"I take it you like that idea," she mumbled against my lips while she rocked her hips causing me to get hard under her.

"I'll show you how much I like that idea later," I replied pressing her into my groin. Bella was a part of me, and she was permanent.

"Are we going to have to see you two like this all the time since you're getting married?" Nicky asked. Bella and I turned to see him standing in the living room entrance. I wasn't sure how to reply but I didn't have to.

"Yes, so get over it," Bella said sticking out her tongue at him. He laughed and then looked over at me.

"Edward, are we still going to the store to shop for camp stuff?"

"Uh, yeah, Nick. Just let us go get changed," I told him. He nodded his head and ran back outside with a warning to Sophie to close her eyes if she came in the house because Bella and I were smooching. His words not mine.

"We can do this right?" Bella asked looking at me.

"No question about it, we're a great team, Swan."

"Soon to be Cullen," she added with a grin, and I kissed her all over her face telling her over and over again how much I loved the sound of that. I couldn't wait until I made her officially part of me.

* * *

**_Are you happy she said yes? Are you worried? Do you think Robyn had someone following Bella?_**

**_See you next update! _**


	22. We're in this Together

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_I posted a teaser in my group! This is why I say come join, they get all the good stuff lol. _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_We're in this Together_**

**_Chapter 22_**

_"Happy Father's Day, daddy," I said walking over to him with the present my mom helped me pick out. He turned around in his bed and smiled at me. I reached the bed and he pulled me up next to him._

_This was a dream, but a memory. I remembered this day, perfectly._

_"Thanks, Princess. What do you have there?" he asked, looking down at the gift I was holding in my little hands. I handed it to him and he smiled at me opening the present. Honestly, I couldn't remember what the gift was, just that he said he liked it._

_"You know, kiddo, you're the best kid a dad could ask for," he said putting the gift on the nightstand. I smiled up at him._

_"That's because I'm amazing," I replied causing him to laugh. I sat on his bed talking with him like I did often when I was a little girl._

_"Daddy, when I grow up I'm going to marry a guy just like you," I used to always tell him. He would laugh._

_"I don't know, Princess. I don't think any guy will ever be good enough for you. I still don't know how I got so lucky," he would reply. I always smiled and cuddled up under him Sunday mornings. It was the only day he always had off from work._

_My mom would cook breakfast while I sat and talked to my father about my entire week. When I was a teenager, I stopped sitting with him as much, you know it wasn't cool. Now I would give anything to be able to cuddle with him on a Sunday morning again._

_"You know I was wrong," I hear my dad say as I cuddled with him. I looked up at him puzzled. My father never said he was wrong about anything._

_"What are you wrong about, dad?" I asked him and now I realized that the dream had changed. I wasn't a little girl anymore, I was me._

_"I think he's good enough for you, Princess," he soothed. I didn't have to ask who he was talking about because I knew. I started chewing on my lip._

_"You won't be there to walk me down the aisle."_

_"I'll be there, because I'll be here," he said, placing his hand over my heart. I leaned my head against his shoulder and started playing with his fingers. It always amazed me how real these dreams felt. I don't know if it was because I remembered them so perfectly that it felt real, or if maybe by some freak chance it was real._

_"How did you know mom was right for us?" I asked him. If this was real—I really needed his advice._

_"I wouldn't say I knew, but more like she felt like a piece I never noticed was missing."_

_"Did you worry that maybe you were wrong?"_

_"Everyday up until the day you called her mom for the first time. Then I knew that I had to do everything I could to make sure we didn't lose her."_

_"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders._

_"That's a question only you can answer, Princess, because you have to live with it. All I can tell you is when you make your choice, choose the one you can live with, and remember to live because life isn't promised to anyone, " he replied. I smiled because that sounded just like something he would say._

_He used to always tell me that a person can get advice from a hundred people, but in the end you have to decide on your own, because you were the person who had to live with the decision._

_"I miss you, dad, every day," I cried hugging him._

_"I miss you, too."_

"Baby…" I faintly heard Edward call to me. Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw him looking back at me, concern on his face.

"You were crying. Were you having a bad dream?" he asked brushing my hair out of my face. I shook my head.

"No, it was a good dream."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I wanted it to be real."

"Do you want to talk about it," he prodded. I started sitting up in the bed and he moved sitting up also. I explained that I was dreaming about Charlie and Edward pulled me into his side.

"Do you want me to go with you to the cemetery?" he asked. Inhaling a deep breath I nodded my head.

"I would like that," I answered. He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead. "The dream felt so real, as if he was sitting right next to me," I continued, placing my head on Edward's shoulder.

He held me tighter in his arms not saying anything. I couldn't blame him though, what did someone say to something like that?

I didn't need him to say anything, though. As always, he was already doing just what I need him to do, he was comforting me.

"I was thinking…" he started to say, and I looked up at him. He looked like he was seriously thinking about something, and for some reason I had a feeling he was going to say he changed his mind about us getting married.

The thought of him changing his mind scared the hell out of me.

"…you were thinking what?"

"That we should go out for breakfast…" he answered. I smiled shaking my head.

"What?"

"I thought you were going to say you've changed your mind about getting married," I said laughing at how silly it sounded out loud.

"Not a chance in hell. We're in this together. I'm marrying you, Ms. Swan; there is nothing I want more than you," he answered like the perfect guy he was. There was no way I could doubt his reason for proposing when he talked like that.

Honestly, it was my reason for saying _yes_, that worried me. I wanted to marry Edward; I mean who wouldn't want to marry him? I was just worried that I wasn't making the right decisions for everyone involved. I was worried that I was trapping Edward and being too selfish to realize it.

Though, Edward was the last person on the planet that would call me selfish. But my number one reason for telling him yes I would marry him was purely selfish; I couldn't see my life without him.

I wish there was some guidebook to follow in life, a blueprint God gave for us to know what decisions to make. Someone to tell us that we were making the correct choice, that we were taking the right path.

I may have been mature for my age, but it didn't change that I was terrified.

Edward and I were getting married. It was what I wanted; I couldn't see my life without him, but would it seriously be best for the kids. Would I be ruining Edward's life?

It was a mental battle.

"You're over thinking again," Edward whispered cupping my face in his hand. I smiled because it always amazed me how he seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I can't help it."

"What's bothering you?"

"What if I'm ruining your life and theirs?" I whispered looking away from him. He pulled my face back up to look at him.

"You're not. Sophie and Nicky couldn't have asked for a better sister, and you are the best thing to ever happen to me," he assured me.

I was probably just being stupid I knew that, but I couldn't change the way I was feeling. I loved the three of them more than my own life, so the fear that I was making the wrong decisions terrified me.

"I don't deserve you," I said and he smiled.

"You deserve the world and then some, Kitty," he replied, pulling my face closer to his. I smiled just as he placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you."

"I love you," I replied just as we heard Sophie and Nicholas out in the hallway arguing over the bathroom.

"It's really weird that they wake up at the same time everyday…" Edward said making me laugh.

"I know. They've done that ever since they were born."

"That will change when they're teenagers."

"God, I hope they're not as bad as I was when I was a teenager," I said groaning. Edward laughed.

"You couldn't have been that bad."

"I was very sneaky growing up, and I mean sneaking boys into my room, kind of sneaky."

"Sneaking boys into your room? Goodness, I forgot about things like that, Sophie's going to give me a heart attack," he replied, falling back against the pillows as I laughed.

"We don't know that, maybe she'll be a good girl. I mean it wasn't like I was sleeping with those boys."

"What did you do with them?" he inquired with a curious look. There was no way I would ever answer that question.

"It doesn't matter because we both know you were my first and only; I'm marrying you in August, and I love you more than anything," I said with a grin, as I used my fingers to trace his chest.

"Nice save, Kitty," he chuckled placing a kiss on my lips. Eventually we got out of bed and we all got dressed so we could leave to go have breakfast and then head over to the cemetery.

We decided to have breakfast at IHOP, and the kids were more than excited about this, since they loved the endless pancakes.

We were shown a table and given our menus. Sophie insisted I sit next to Edward because we were getting married. It made me laugh and blush when the people across from us smiled our way. We sat there silently as we all looked over the menu.

"Ella, can I get this?" Sophie asked, pointing at the menu. I nodded my head seeing what she wanted. The waitress came over to our table and she smiled directly at Edward. I was surprised at how uncomfortable this made me.

I mean, I wasn't insecure about Edward's feelings for me. Also, if he could stay faithful to a bitch like Carmen, I knew he would never cheat on me.

"Hello, I'm Kim. What can I get for you?" she asked, as if no one else was at the table with him.

"Kids, why don't you tell the nice lady what you want…" Edward said looking over at Sophie and Nicholas. The two of them told her what they wanted for breakfast and then she looked back at Edward.

"Now what would you like?" she asked still smiling. I just couldn't understand why she had to smile so damn hard at him. I had never felt so possessive over anyone in my life.

"Baby, have you decided what you want yet?" Edward asked turning to me. I smiled at him, but shook my head.

"No, what are you going to have?" I asked. He told me that he was stuck between two dishes so I suggested I get one and he get the other and we just share. He smiled, placed a kiss on my lips then placed our order.

The waitress walked away and I turned to Sophie and Nicky. I smiled at the two of them and nodded my head towards Edward.

"Now?" Sophie asked. I nodded my head _yes _and she turned, digging in Nicholas' book bag that he took with us when we left the house.

Edward looked confused and I smiled. Unknown to Edward, we snuck off and brought him a gift for Father's Day.

Sophie pulled out the gift bag that was pretty beat up, thanks to being in Nicky's backpack. Putting it on the table she and Nicky both smiled at Edward.

"Happy Brother's Day," they both said, causing Edward to laugh and actually blush.

"You guys really didn't have to get me anything," he said picking up the bag.

"Uh huh, you help Ella take care of us," Sophie said with a smile.

"You deserve a day just like Bella," Nicholas told him. Edward smiled as he started to look into the gift bag. He pulled out five t-shirts, each related to one of his favorite comic books. He grinned like a little boy as he looked at the shirts. Next, he pulled out a Marvel Comic's coffee mug.

"The three of you are awesome, thank you. I'm drinking out of this mug today," he said still grinning. Sophie and Nicky laughed.

"Actually, that's just from them," I said digging into my purse and pulling out an envelope. "…this is from me," I told him placing the envelope on the table. He looked at me, smiling as he picked up the envelope.

"What did you get me?"

"Open it and find out," I replied. I watched him as he opened the envelope. The huge grin on his face let me know I picked the right gift.

"You got me tickets for when the Mariners play the Yankees?" he asked. I knew how much he loved the Yankees, and living here in Seattle meant he wouldn't get to see them play in person, as often as he used to when he lived in New York.

"To all six games—the three in July and the three in August," I told him. He dropped the envelope on the table and pulled me against him planting a kiss on my lips. Sophie and Nicky both groaned out an _eww_ causing Edward and I to laugh.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too," I replied. The waitress returned with our food and we talked as we ate.

Amazingly, all they seemed to ask us about was when Edward and I were going to get married, if we planned to move and a million other questions.

I could tell that Edward was slightly surprised at how easily they were accepting this, but I wasn't. They had already hinted to me they wanted this to happen.

After breakfast, we left for the cemetery and we all started to get just a little nervous. Of course we were just here in May, when we came to visit my mother's grave but we were still nervous about being here.

Edward held my hand as we walked over to their grave. Sophie and Nicky walked over to the tombstone and kneeled down in front of it. I looked up at Edward, who smiled down into my face.

"I'm here if you need me," he said. I nodded my head and then walked over to where Sophie and Nicky were kneeling. Kneeling down next to them I pulled out their letters from our father.

I explained to them as best I could about the letters, and why Charlie had written them. I also explained to them that when daddy wrote them, he thought mommy would still be alive. They seemed to understand. I asked who wanted me to read their letter first and Nicholas told me to read Sophie's.

Opening the letter I inhaled a deep breath and started to read the letter.

_Dear Baby girl,_

_I know you are probably confused and hurting. Mommy, probably already explained to you why I wrote this letter. I'm sorry I'm not there, baby girl but remember that daddy loves you. I know you'll be a good girl for your mom. Do well in school, and if you ever feel like you can't talk to your mom, you know you have Ella. Your big sister would do anything for you and your brother. I wish I could watch you grow up into a beautiful young woman, but now I get to watch over you like your guardian angel._

_Even though I'm gone Soph, you just remember that you still have mom, Ella and Nicky._

_Daddy loves you, baby girl._

That was the end of Sophie's letter. When I looked up at her she was smiling. She took the letter from my hand and looked at it.

"Daddy really wrote this to me?" she asked running her little fingers over it. I nodded my head.

"Yup. Nicky you ready for me to read yours?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I unfolded his letter next.

_Dear Nick,_

_This is all confusing for you buddy and I'm sorry I'm not there to help you understand. I know mommy told you what happened, and explained why I wrote this letter. I know it hurts that I'm gone, but you have your mom and sisters with you. I know you will grow up to be a great man, one even better than me. Your mom and Bella will protect you and Soph with everything in them, and know you can talk to them about anything. Maybe not any guy things, but you can talk to Uncle Billy or Uncle Jonathan. It's up to you man, to make sure whoever your sisters marry is worthy of them, give them Swan hell if they're not._

_I'm looking over you every step of the way. You'll be the best man to ever carry the Swan name. You be good to your mom and sisters._

_I love you, baby boy._

After I finished reading Nicholas' letter, I handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled. The three of us sat there quietly then they both looked up at me.

"Thanks for reading them to us," they both said. I kissed the top of both of their heads. I looked over at Edward who was still standing by the tree giving us this moment alone.

"I want to ask the two of you a question, and be honest with me, okay?" I said. They both nodded their heads.

"How do you feel about Edward and me getting married?"

"I think it's awesome," Sophie said

"Yeah, with him we're a family again," Nicky added.

"And we weren't a family before?" I asked him.

"We were, but Edward, he like, completes the family," Nicky answered.

"Like a missing puzzle piece," Sophie interjected with a smile. I smiled back at the two of them because they had somehow repeated what Charlie said in my dream.

"How are you two so smart?"

"Because we're Swans," they both answered making me laugh. I looked at my parents' gravestone reading it like I did every time I came.

_Charlie and Renee Swan. Beloved friends, family, but most of all beloved and amazing parents_, the tombstone read.

I remembered hearing Mrs. Weber saying she thinks the reason God took them together was because he knew they would only be half themselves if he hadn't.

If it was one thing I learned from my parents' death, it was that life was short and as my father said in my dream, it was promised to no one.

Thinking about that now I knew I was making the right choice marrying Edward. We were headed in that direction anyway, we both knew that much. While it would appear too early for others, it was a decision I had to make.

I couldn't resist thinking what if I told him we should wait, put the wedding off all because it seemed too soon, and then I lost him like I lost my parents? I would never forgive myself. If it was one thing I was sure about when it came to Edward, it was that I would never love anyone as much as I loved him.

I stood up and then walked over to Edward.

"Are you all right?" he asked as I reached him. I smiled nodding my head.

"Yes. I want you to come meet my parents," I told him. He grinned taking my hand as we walked over to the gravestones. Kneeling down I made the introduction as if he was actually meeting them.

It was weird but Edward said hello and even told them how much he loved the three of us and promising to take care of us.

Yes, I was definitely making the right choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward, the kids and I had just arrived at Esme and Carlisle's house after visiting our father's grave. We made Sophie and Nicky promise not to say anything about us getting married until we told everyone.

Of course, they didn't see what the big deal was, they were just excited.

Edward continued to try and reassure me that his family would be happy, but I was just so worried of them thinking I was using Edward.

Yes, I was marrying him because I loved him, but it would be no secret that we were only rushing into it because of the custody hearing.

"Relax, Bella, I promise they'll be happy," he whispered, holding my hand as we walked into his parents' backyard. I watched Sophie and Nicholas run over to Carlisle, wishing him a happy Father's Day. He hugged them both and the smile on his face was amazing.

"Happy Father's Day, Carlisle," I said with a nervous smile. I swear I was going to give us away. They would know something was up before we even got the chance to say anything.

"Thank you sweetheart, how are you today?" he asked with concern in his eyes. I knew he and Esme both worried how I would handle today.

"I'm good actually, I wasn't so much this morning, but I'm okay now," I answered. He smiled at me then pulled me into a hug.

"I would never want to replace your father, but I think of you like a daughter and I'm here for you, Bella," he whispered into my ear. I fought to hold in the tears his words brought to my eyes as I hugged him back.

"About time the four of you got here," I heard Esme say. I pulled out of Carlisle's hug and quickly wiped at my eyes.

"We made a stop back to my place, because I made potato salad. Edward said you both loved it at the birthday party so I thought I'd make some for the cookout," I said smiling at Esme. I would admit I made it to butter them up a little.

"Oh thank you, Bella, you really didn't have to, but this is very well appreciated," she said taking the bowl from Edward's hand.

"Uncle Eddie!" I heard Amelia yell as she ran out of the house. Edward smiled picking her up as she ran to him. I watched as he started to spin her around the yard.

"Hey Bella," Emmett said as he came out of the house. He stood next to me as we watched Edward play with the kids.

"Happy Father's Day," I told him with a smile. His large grin spread across his face showing off his two deep dimples.

"Thanks, I feel all fatherly. Lauren helped Amelia and EJ make my breakfast this morning," he said and I looked at him with a brow raised.

"Lauren was over again?"

"Uh, yeah," he answered rubbing some tension out of his neck.

"She's one of my best friends, Emmett and I don't know what's going on between you two, but I will hurt you if you hurt her, do you understand?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"Yeah, understood."

"Good. I know you have issues to deal with, but just know Lauren might be a tough girl on the outside, but her heart is huge and breakable. She seems to be really…taken with you and the kids. I just want to make sure she isn't getting into something messy like your situation with your wife," I continued.

"She told me you were going to probably say something to me," Emmett said and I smiled. Of course, she knew I would, because I knew she had given Edward her warning if he was to ever hurt me.

"I'm serious, Emmett, end one thing before you start something new."

"Would you have waited for Edward?"

"My and Edward's situation is completely different, but if we were in your shoes, yes I would have waited for him," I answered smiling at Edward when he winked over at me.

"Think Lauren will wait until I can close all the doors in L.A?"

"I don't know, but I do know she cares about you and your children, and having Lauren care about you is a privilege you better not ever take for granted."

"I'm really happy my brother has you, I mean that more than anything, Bella," Emmett said. I turned and looked up at him as we shared a smile.

"Daddy, your favorite child is finally here so your Father's Day can be perfect!" Alice yelled as she came into the backyard. We all laughed as she walked over giving Carlisle a hug.

Once the kids seemed occupied in the yard, Edward gave me that look saying it was time to tell everyone. I knew they had some other relatives arriving later and it made sense to tell, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper before they did.

Nervously, I nodded my head at him.

"Mom, Dad, Bella and I wanted to tell you all something," Edward said as he walked over to me and took my hand into his. Everyone looked at us and my nerves were about to eat me alive.

"Is something wrong?" Esme asked worried, as she looked between the two of us.

"No, nothing like that," Edward answered, and I watched everyone sort of relax from his words.

"Okay, well then don't keep us in suspense son; what do you have to tell us?" Carlisle said with a smile on his face. Edward looked at me with that infectious smile as he said the words.

"Bella and I are getting married!" It was silent for the longest time, and I started to get worried until Esme and Alice screamed so loud the kids stopped playing, and Carlisle and Emmett pulled us into a hug. When Jasper hugged me he thanked me for coming into Edward's life.

"I was hoping I didn't have to wait much longer before we got to officially call you family!" Alice said when she hugged me. I laughed hugging her back.

"None of you are upset about this?" I asked looking at all of them. I expected them to tell us it was too soon, or maybe lash out that I was using him just for the custody hearing.

"Why in the world would we be upset? Bella, you are the best thing to happen to Edward. I could never be upset about something that brings my son joy," Esme answered, cupping my and Edward's face in her hands. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Yes, I've actually been recently having this conversation with Edward, wanting to know when he was going to make you my daughter-in-law," Carlisle added. I looked at Emmett for some reason feeling like he would have been upset, but he was smiling at us. I turned back to Esme and Carlisle.

"I just thought you all would think I was using him or something, I guess I was being silly," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Very silly, we know you would never do that, Bella. Even more importantly we know how much he loves you and you love him," Esme expressed, a genuine smile on her face.

"I told you," Edward whispered into my ear. I laughed leaning into his side. We all talked about what exactly brought up the nuptial and to say everyone was pissed would have been a completely understatement. Esme and Carlisle said they would call their own lawyer and Jasper called Jonathan right away to find out everything he knew.

"We are going to do everything we can to assure we don't lose them, Bella," Carlisle said to me. I smiled at him, thanking him.

"The three of you are our family, and we do everything possible to protect our family," Esme said with a smile on her face.

"Do you think your aunt has really been having you watched?" Emmett asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Possibly."

"I'll give Jonathan the number to the private investigator I used on Rosalie," Emmett said, causing everyone to look at him. I knew he had yet to tell Esme and Carlisle about the possibility of Amelia not being his.

"Is that how you found out?" Edward asked him.

"Yeah, go figure right," Emmett replied. I saw the confused look on Esme and Carlisle's face.

"Do you want me to conduct a DNA test?" Edward asked him. Emmett ran his fingers through his hair.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked. Other people started to arrive into the backyard so Emmett suggested they go inside to talk. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead then said he was going to go talk with Emmett and his parents. I watched as they all went back into the house.

Alice and Jasper stayed in the yard to greet their family and friends that were arriving.

Every time Alice introduced me, she called me _Edward's Bella_. I swear the entire Cullen family, were the sweetest people on the planet.

"We could have a double wedding," Alice said sitting next to me. I turned to her with a brow raised.

"What?"

"A double wedding, it would be so amazing."

"Alice, no. I could never impose on your day like that," I told her. She flagged my comment, obviously ignoring me.

"You wouldn't be imposing on my day."

"That's your day, plus Edward and I already picked a date," I told her. I could tell she was about to try and talk me into it some more, but Edward came over pulling me into his arms.

"Is Emmett okay?" I asked looking up into his face.

"He will be. He doesn't know if he wants a DNA test done, but I told him I would do it if he wants it. Also, he's already talked to a divorce lawyer, and I'm going to fly back out to L.A. with him to tie up all of his loose ends," Edward explained. "I won't be gone long. We're going to go after we come back from camping in July," he told me. I could see that he was worried about my response to him going out of town, but his brother needed him and I understood that. Cupping his face in my hand, I smiled at him.

"You're an amazing man, Edward Cullen," I informed him. He grinned at me, and then placed a kiss on my lips.

"Emmett 'fucking' Cullen, you son of a bitch, how dare you freeze my accounts!" a woman yelled coming into the yard. I turned around in Edward's arms just as he and Alice muttered _Fucking great_.

"Rose, don't you dare show up at my parents' place starting your shit," Emmett yelled back as he walked over to her.

"I don't give a damn about your parents; how dare you freeze my accounts?" she asked again, standing directly in front of him now.

She was absolutely beautiful, I mean supermodel beautiful, but with the ugliest attitude, much like Carmen.

"Can we talk about this later, as in, not in front of the kids," Emmett said just as EJ and Amelia walked over to them. Amelia called to her mother, reaching to hug her and I actually watched Rose step away as if Amelia had an infectious disease.

"No! I want to talk about this now."

"Well, we're not talking about it now," Emmett replied, taking the kids hands and turning to walk away from her. Rose shoved him hard against his back.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" she shouted shoving him again. Emmett's face was starting to turn red now. He looked like he was about to flip at any moment. Edward released me from his arms and started to walk over to them.

I called to Sophie and Nicky pulling them to my side to assure they weren't in the way. Alice walked over taking Amelia into her arms just as Edward picked up EJ.

"You need to leave, Rosalie," Alice said to her.

"Or what? Are you going to give me that ass kicking, you called threatening me with?" Rose snapped back.

"Don't tempt me," Alice retorted.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Esme asked coming out of the house finally.

"Oh momma Cullen, you're not happy to see me?" Rose sneered.

"You better leave my home right now, or so help me god, I will bury your gold -digging, two- timing ass," Esme snapped with her finger aimed at Rosalie, as she stormed over to her with Carlisle trying to hold her back.

Rose inhaled a deep breath and looked at Emmett.

"Carmen told me you Cullen men didn't have a fucking backbone. I should have just listened to her," Rose said glaring at him. Then she looked over at Edward.

"Is it true you're a cradle robber now, Edward? Carmen and I talk you know, I heard about what you did to her," she continued. I inhaled a deep breath and told Sophie and Nicholas to go into the house.

Of course, they tried arguing with me about it, but I had a feeling Rosalie was going to say something I didn't want either of them to hear.

"I don't give a damn if you and Carmen talk, I also don't give a damn what she told you."

"You should, she's planning to cause hell for you and your little girlfriend, nothing like a woman scorned. Emmett, you keep that in mind, we have children, so the hell I can cause for you will be ten times worse," she replied, then walked out of the yard.

It was then I noticed Amelia and EJ were crying. Emmett inhaled a deep breath then took them both from Edward and Alice, and walked back into the house ignoring what Esme and Carlisle were trying to say to him.

Jasper went to Alice pulling her into his arms. I don't know what he asked her but she nodded her head in response. Edward walked over to me, pulling at his hair.

"I can't fucking stand that woman," he sneered, anger practically dripping from each word. I pushed my fingers into his hair, scratching at his scalp. I wanted him to relax.

"Forget about her."

"And I'll fucking kill Carmen, if she thinks I'll let her harm you in any way," he snapped. I tugged on his hair trying to get his attention.

"Forget the both of them."

"Some Father's Day, uh?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I smiled up at him.

"It wasn't the most ideal, but then again it wasn't to start with. We have each other and that's what matters. We'll all help Emmett as best we can and Carmen can try until she's blue in the face, but I'm not letting you go," I informed him.

"If she tries to cause any trouble…"

"…we will deal with her together. We're in this together," I said repeating his words from this morning.

Life was complicated, but running wasn't going to make it any easier. Together, I knew that Edward and I would overcome it all, and in the process we were going to help Emmett do the same.

We were family, and we were in this together.

* * *

**_Yes Rose has arrived in Washington, just wanted to give you all a taste of her. _****_I know there was no ass kicking but kids were present people. _**Trust me she'll be back, she does still have to meet Lauren after all *grins*

**_Are you worried about what Carmen is up to? Did you enjoy Sophie and Nicky's letter from Charlie? How about the Cullen's reaction to the news? Yeah I love them too! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	23. More than my own life

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Early update! _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_More than my own life_**

**_Chapter 23_**

Chewing on my lip, I continued to watch Edward out of the kitchen window. He was cutting the grass despite me telling him he didn't have to. I mean, who seriously wanted to cut the grass on their birthday?

But I knew the real reason he was so determined to get it done today.

Yesterday, we spent practically the entire day cleaning the house and he wanted to make sure the outside looked just as great.

We were meeting the new caseworker today—Victoria Stone. I didn't know what to expect from her and I was really hoping she wasn't going to be a hard ass.

She called and introduced herself to me on Monday. When I asked her why Emily was no longer my caseworker, she explained that Emily had some personal business to take care of.

Of course I knew why Emily was no longer my caseworker, but Victoria didn't need to know that. Emily and Jonathan warned me to act as if I didn't know anything about it. They also said to act as if I hadn't spoken to Emily about any of this mess concerning Robyn.

Jonathan was meeting with the Judge and Robyn's attorney today, so I was waiting for him to call. I looked back out the window just in time to see that Edward looked back at me. He smiled and then winked my way.

I blew a kiss at him and he grinned. I will admit watching him cutting the grass with no shirt on was very entertaining. I know I've seen him with nothing on, but this was just as exciting.

I tried to focus back on making breakfast, but a woman approaching Edward caught my attention. I remembered her—it was Jane Pittman; she lived up the street from us. When my parents were alive she used to hit on my father all the time; my mom almost slapped the hell out of her one day.

After my parents died, the woman never spoke to us, and I had a feeling that the only reason she was speaking today was because Edward was half naked and mowing my lawn.

I watched them closely. Edward ran his fingers through his hair, and then crossed his arms over his chest. I knew this as a sign of him being uncomfortable.

I poured his coffee into the coffee mug Sophie and Nicky got him for Father's Day and then walked outside to take it to him.

"Here you go, Baby," I said approaching him. He turned to me, a smile spreading on his gorgeous face.

"Thank you, Baby," he replied, taking the cup from my hand and placing a kiss on my lips. Jane cleared her throat and we both looked over at her.

"Little Bella?" she asked with a fake smile on her face. I shifted, hating being called that.

"Hello, Ms. Pittman."

"Wow, aren't you all grown up now," she said, eyeing me then Edward again. I cleared my throat this time and she gave me a smirk.

"People do grow up, at least some of us do," I retorted getting irritated with the way she was eyeing him.

"I was just talking to your…friend?" she said, obviously fishing for information. I swear I didn't understand this woman, first my father, now Edward.

"Actually, Bella's my fiancée," Edward said with that infectious grin on his face. He absolutely loved telling people that.

"Fiancée?" she asked, sizing me up as if I wasn't good enough for him. "And here I took you for a man looking for a real woman," she remarked, as if I wasn't still standing here.

I didn't understand, was it because I was young and people like her thought they could just disrespect me?

"I have a real woman, right here," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist. "I tend to stay away from the scavengers who think they are real women," he added. I smirked at his remark. She cleared her throat obviously offended by Edward's words.

"I just came by to say hello; it's nice to see how you've grown up from that little girl, Bella."

"It's nice to see you haven't changed, Ms. Pittman," I replied back, knowing she would know just what I was referring to.

She looked between the two of us then said she had to finish her run. We both watched as she ran off and then laughed.

"That woman gets on my nerves," I said shaking my head.

"I was afraid she was going to attack me right here in the yard," Edward replied taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"She used to hit on my dad when he would cut the grass, drove my mother crazy," I said causing Edward to laugh some more.

"Thank you for coming out here and saving me."

"Of course, I couldn't allow another woman to eye what belongs to me," I told him. He pulled me tighter against him, bringing his mouth so close to mine I could taste him.

"Belongs to you?"

"Yes, I thought I made that very clear last night," I replied. He grinned, rubbing his nose against mine. Last night I gave Edward a taste of what he would be getting for his birthday.

The real gift I had for him though, he wasn't getting until Saturday after our engagement party. Esme was determined to give us an engagement party. She didn't actually tell us about it until last night. Esme Cullen was one sneaky woman, I'll tell you that much.

Now, even though today was his birthday, I wouldn't be able to give him his real surprise until then. I had just a few more things I needed to get.

"Last night, you spoiled me."

"You do know there is much more of that to come, don't you?"

"Aw, fuck me."

"Oh, I plan to Dr. Cullen, just as soon as we're alone tonight," I teased running my fingers through his hair. Quickly, he devoured my mouth pressing his body into mine. I knew some nosy neighbor was probably watching us, but I couldn't make myself care.

"That caseworker better be on time…" he mumbled as his hands moved over my body. I laughed against his lips.

"We still have to get through dinner with your parents," I reminded him. He groaned like a spoiled brat.

"After dinner, I get you all to myself though, right?"

"Yes. Just me and you and my bag of toys and tricks," I replied. He palmed my ass pressing me against him, his erection pushing back against my stomach.

"Hmm, I can't wait, Kitty," he replied. I placed one last kiss on his lips.

"You have to wait. Now finish cutting the grass. I have to go finish making breakfast."

"Yes, dear," he teased. I took his coffee mug and went back into the house. I finished making breakfast just as he came into the kitchen.

"Smells good in here, Kitty."

"I made your favorite—strawberry pancakes," I said smiling at him. He grinned, walking over to me and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you. Has Jonathan called yet?"

"No, I think he's still meeting with the Judge now," I replied, placing everything on the kitchen island.

"Is Alice still trying to talk you into a double wedding?" Edward asked, standing next to me and trying to pick at the food. I popped his hand away, smirking at him.

It was an appealing idea to have a double wedding, but I just felt like I would have been imposing on her wedding day. She had already put in so much work planning it. I would feel horrible if she had to change one single detail just because of me.

"She's still trying, but I think she'll give up soon," I answered and he laughed.

"Have you met my sister?"

"True, but I'm much more stubborn than she is," I giggled.

"This is very true," he replied making me laugh. I smiled taking in his bare chest. I could look at him for days and never get bored.

"Like what you see?"

"Of course I do…"

"Take a shower with me?"

"A shower?"

"Yes, it's my birthday, you can't tell me _no_," he said with a boyish grin on his face. I laughed just as we heard the kids upstairs. We both groaned knowing I wouldn't be taking a shower with him now.

"I guess I should go shower before the caseworker arrives, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head and started chewing on my lip.

"What do you think she will be like?" I asked nervously. Edward looked down into my face.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. With Emily I knew what to expect."

"She'll see that you're amazing," he answered. I released a long deep breath just wanting the stress of this situation to go away. Edward cupped my face in his hand, his thumb massaging my cheek.

"She will see how amazing you are, Bella. Don't stress yourself about this," he cautioned.

"Easier said than done, I just wish I could relax."

"I know, but remember that's what I'm here for. Let me carry some of this burden; remember it's not just the three of you anymore."

I smiled at him. "I know, thank you," I replied. He placed a kiss on my forehead then my lips and told me he was going to head upstairs and take his shower.

I knew the moment he was upstairs because Sophie and Nicky started screaming happy birthday to him. I laughed listening to them sing to him.

I started to set the table just as the house phone rang. Quickly, I went to answer it and saw that it was Jonathan.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cinderella. I know you are going to meet with the new caseworker today. I just called to let you know how everything went with the Judge today," he said, and I sat down on the kitchen stool feeling nervous.

"First, you should know he's not falling for Robyn's garbage. As a fair Judge, he's taking the petition into consideration like I knew he would, but he hinted that he likes you for this, Bella. He's also really happy to hear about your new engagement," Jonathan said, and I could hear the smile in his voice. The smile that spread on my face reflected the calm that entered my body from his words.

"That's really good to hear; has he said why he was being so hard on me?"

"No, but you should know that already your engagement to Edward has some merit in this case."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know Jasper's father is a Judge?"

"Um... no."

"Well apparently, Jasper had his father talk highly of Edward to Judge King while they were playing golf on Father's Day. He said they talked about how Edward has been a great friend to Jasper, and how much of a good guy he knew he was. So when I came in today and told him that you were engaged to said Edward Cullen, he was very pleased to hear it. He was so pleased that he said this is no longer a case of you against the State, but now just a case between you and Robyn. He said he has enough facts to know both of you would be a better choice than the State."

"Oh my god…that's great news. So I don't have to fight for custody against the State anymore?"

"Nope, now you just have to prove that you are a better choice than Robyn. The official hearing will be in February."

"Isn't that just perfect," I snapped sarcastically remembering when the hearing was in November.

"Actually it is, Bella; it gives us time to prove that Robyn is unfit and is only doing this for the money."

"You don't think that will be difficult to prove? I'm sure Robyn and her lawyer have crossed all their _t's_ and dotted all their _i's_."

"It won't be an easy task, but Robyn is a snake. I know she missed something and Jasper, Sam and I will find it," he said, referring to the private investigator Edward hired. "You just do what you do best, Cinderella and make that caseworker fall in love with you like everyone else does," he continued.

"I wouldn't say everyone falls in love with me, Jonathan…"

"They do once they get to know what an amazing young woman you are," he replied. I smiled with a roll of my eyes.

"I'll call you once she leaves."

"Okay, I don't have to ask if Edward is there, do I?"

"You know he's here."

"Good man you have there, Cinderella."

"Yeah I know," I replied. I told him again that I would call him back just as Sophie and Nicky came into the kitchen. Edward came back down a moment later and we all sat down to have breakfast.

"Remember you two, we meet the new caseworker today. So please be on your best behaviors," I said, pointing at the two of them.

"I thought Ms. Emily was our caseworker?" Sophie asked.

"She has something personal she has to take care of, but the new caseworker's name is Ms. Victoria," I answered. Nicholas scrunched up his nose.

"She sounds mean," he said. I saw the grin on Edward's face.

"I'm sure she's nice," I replied, kicking Edward under the table. We sat there all eating when Nicholas pointedly asked a question.

"Can we spend the night at Nana and Pop Pop's house?" It was going to seriously take some getting used to hearing them call Esme and Carlisle this. Father's Day night before we left their house, Sophie and Nicky asked them if they could call them Nana and Pop Pop.

Of course they said yes. Esme was practically in tears.

"I thought you wanted to stay at Uncle Emmett's," I said, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"He snores too loud, plus that mean lady might show up again," he said. I looked over at Edward and saw his nose flare. Rose had been causing hell for Emmett trying to get him to unfreeze her accounts.

"I'm sure Nana and Pop Pop would love to have the two of you over for the night," Edward said, causing the two of them to smile.

"Did the two of you pull out your outfits for dinner tonight?" I asked them. We were all having dinner at Esme and Carlisle house for Edward's birthday.

Little did Edward know, it was a surprise party with all of his friends and family. Esme said she started to plan it back in April, and that she knew he wasn't going to be happy she went through all the trouble, but she wanted to celebrate having her son back. She said it was his first birthday he was actually happy in a long time, and she wanted to celebrate that more than anything.

"Do we really have to dress up?" Nicholas whined making us laugh.

"Nana said so," Sophie reminded him. He groaned shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine, but I want brownies," he retorted.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Edward replied. I swear Esme gave them so many sweets they were bound to have cavities when I took them to the dentist.

We finished breakfast and Edward said he would clean up while we all went to change out of our pajamas. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a Minnie mouse t-shirt and red converses. I didn't want to wear anything I didn't normally wear, and I wanted to be comfortable.

The doorbell rang and my heart practically jumped into my throat. I blew out a long, nervous breath, as I headed downstairs telling Sophie and Nicky to hurry up and finish getting dressed.  
I reached the bottom of the steps just as Edward reached the front door. He looked back at me.

"You okay?"

"I will be when this is over," I answered. He held his hand out for mine. Placing my hand in his we went to answer the door.

Edward opened the door and a red-haired, middle-aged woman stood on the porch. She smiled at us.

"Is this the home of Isabella Swan?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"That's me, you can call me Bella," I said holding out my hand to shake hers. She smiled taking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. Emily told me some wonderful things about you," she said as she came into the house.

"That's good to know. This is my fiancé, Edward Cullen," I said introducing her to him. She smiled holding her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you; the file didn't say you were engaged," she said looking at me.

"We just got engaged," Edward said with that gorgeous smile of his. She smiled back nodding her head.

"So, shall we sit and talk," she inquired looking at me.

"Yeah, yes, um... right this way," I replied directing her toward the living room. She walked in first and I went to follow behind her when Edward pulled me back to his side.

"Do you realize that is the first time you called me your fiancé?" he asked. I giggled smiling up at him.

"I like the sound of it, though I'll probably enjoy calling you my husband more," I responded causing him to grin.

We walked into the living room and I watched as she seemed to look around at the pictures.

"Are the children here?" she asked, not turning around to look at us.

"Yes, they're upstairs getting dressed," I answered.

"I'll go get them," Edward said before placing a kiss on my temple and then walking out of the living room. Victoria smiled at me as she took a seat in the living room chair. I sat down on the couch trying to relax my nerves.

"I've looked over your case file, and I am sorry you lost your parents, and even sorrier for how you lost them."

"Thank you," I said not sure what else to say.

"Were your sister and brother present the night of the invasion?"

"Yes."

"Did they see?" she asked. I inhaled a deep breath really wanting to get off of this topic.

"Yes, but they don't like to talk about it," I told her, giving her a warning look. If she even tried to get them to re-live that night I would toss her out on her ass.

"Understood," she replied with a nod of her head. "Did you take them to see a therapist?" she questioned.

"Yes. They felt comfortable talking with our family lawyer Jonathan, he's a practicing psychologist as well," I replied. She nodded her head and wrote something down in her little notepad.

"Are you aware that your mother's sister is filing a petition for custody of the children?"

"Yes, I spoke to my lawyer earlier today," I answered shifting in my seat.

"Good, so I will ask you the same question I asked her. Why do you want the children?" she asked.

"Because I love them, and this is where they belong. I understand that the State and the Judge's concern is that I'm young, but I've taken care of them this long. I know them better than anyone; I know _how_ to take care of them. From day one I wanted them to stay with me, for us to stay together because it is what my parents would have wanted," I answered, feeling like I was already on the brink of tears.

Victoria smiled with a nod of her head and wrote in her notepad again. Edward came in with Sophie and Nicky at his side.

"Soph, Nicky, this is Ms. Victoria, the new caseworker," Edward said getting our attention. I turned around to see that they were both practically molded to Edward's side.

"Victoria, this is Sophie and Nicholas," he introduced.

"Hello, it's nice to meet both of you," she said with a smile in her voice. They both waved at her. They walked further into the living room and sat down next to me. Edward sat on the other end so that they were between us.

"Do the two of you know why I'm here?" Victoria asked looking at them.

"To see if Ella takes good care of us," Sophie answered leaning into my side.

"Ella?" Victoria asked confusion on her face.

"She's talking about Bella, and she does take really good care of us. Just like our mommy and daddy used to," Nicholas answered glaring at Victoria.

"That's good to hear," Victoria replied.

"But, you don't believe us, you people never listen," Sophie said, and I whispered to her to watch how she talked to Victoria because she was an adult.

"Everyone just wants to make sure you are with the person who could take care of you best," Victoria tried to explain.

"Bella does, and Edward, too," Nicholas replied. Victoria nodded her head and sat back against the seat. She didn't say anything for a while, then she looked over at us.

"It says here Nicholas has severe asthma, how is he doing with that?" she asked.

"I'm doing good; Edward helps me with breathing exercises and treatments," Nicholas answered. I knew he was much like me, he didn't like when people talked about him as if he wasn't in the room.

"Did your doctor give you those exercises to try?"

"I did. I'm a pediatrician and I work at the same office as Nicholas' pediatrician," Edward answered. Victoria nodded her head writing in her notepad again.

"That's good, having a doctor available. When was your last asthma attack, Nicholas?" she asked. He looked over at me, silently asking if he should tell her. I nodded my head and he looked back at her.

"When I was in the hospital, but Edward and Bella help me alot. I haven't even had to use my asthma pump once since then," he answered, with a smile of pride on his face. Between the exercises Edward showed him, and the once-a-week treatment, he hasn't had to use his asthma pump.

His panic attacks even seemed to go away.

Victoria asked Sophie and Nicholas a few more questions and then we gave her a tour of the house. After the tour, I told Sophie and Nicky that they could stay upstairs in their rooms while Edward and I finished talking with Victoria.

"The children appear happy and healthy. The house meets all the requirements and then some. Why hasn't the Judge awarded you legal custody yet?" she asked as we walked back into the living room. I couldn't resist the nervous laugh that slipped from my lips.

"I've been asking that very same question," Edward replied.

"I think he just got power happy. Judges have so much power, sometimes they get carried away," she said as we all sat down. She looked through her notepad before looking up at us again.

"Edward, are you ready to take on the responsibility of two kids, _if_ Bella is to win custody?" she asked him. I didn't like the way she said if, as if she doubted I would win. I chewed on my lip as I looked over at him.

"Of course, I love Sophie and Nicky as if they were my own. _When_, _we _win custody of them, it will be one of the best days of my life," he answered, and I smiled at the way he said _When we_.

"What of Sophia and Nicholas when the two of you decide you are ready to have your own children? It has been known that when some parents adopt and then have their own children, they begin to treat the adopted children differently," she stated, and I watched Edward's jaw go tight.

"We will still love them just as much as we do now; that won't change," I answered not liking what she was implying. She wrote in her little notepad again and I was seriously starting to get annoyed by that.

"When are the two of you getting married?"

"August 13," Edward and I answered at the same time.

"Oh, before the custody hearing, so then you plan to take legal responsibility for the children also, Edward?" she asked as if she was surprised.

"Of course, as I said before I love Sophie and Nicky as if they were my own," he answered, with irritation in his voice. I rubbed his thigh as I looked at Victoria.

"Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"Well no, it's just that if the two of you get married before the custody hearing, it means that he has to be investigated as well, meaning it would be like starting all over again," she explained. That sounded like straight bull shit, and I was starting to feel like she wanted me to let my guard down for some reason.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm pretty sure the Judge won't be against her getting married, or her having additional help when it comes to raising the kids," Edward asked, looking like he was about ready to curse Victoria out.

"What I mean, is alone, the Judge already thinks you are doing a great job, adding another player means that he has to take them into account also. You would have to be looked at as a couple instead of individually. I just think maybe holding off the wedding would be…"

"…look I know you're just trying to _help_, but if the Judge thought I was doing as great as you keep trying to make it seem, wouldn't he have already made his decision? Also, Robyn is a new _player _in all of this, so we already have to start all over again, don't we?" I snapped. She looked caught off guard as she looked at me.

"My lawyer has already spoken to the Judge about my engagement, and from what I hear, he's very happy for me," I continued. She inhaled a deep breath and lifted her head up.

"That's great news; um... I guess I'll see you in a month for the monthly check-in."

"Yeah, we'll see you then," I replied standing up so that I could show her out. She stood up and smiled over at Edward.

"It was nice meeting you," she said politely. Edward didn't reply he just gave her a forced smirk. We walked her out, and the moment I shut the door I pressed my back against the door happy that was over.

"I don't trust her," Edward said. I looked up at him, thankful he felt like something was up with her, too.

"I felt like she was trying to get me to let my guard down."

"Yeah, I know. I'll talk to Jon and Jasper about looking into her."

"Do you think she's working for Robyn?" I asked with worry in my voice. Edward cupped my face in his hand.

"If she is, we'll find out and expose all of them as the money hungry bastards they are. We are never losing Sophie and Nicky," he told me. I smiled at him because even though we both didn't know that, it felt so damn good to hear.

"Robyn wants more than just the property; there is no way she's doing all of this just for the property," I told him. He pulled me against his chest and I listened to his heartbeat.

"I agree, and that is why we have Jasper, Jonathan and now thanks to Emmett, the Private Investigator to figure out what the hell she is up to."

"Ugh, can we forget about all of this for the rest of the day and stay in our blissful bubble?" I asked with a pout. He leaned away from me, smiling down into my face.

"Whatever my Kitty wants, my Kitty gets," he replied.

"Good, because what I really want right now is for you to kiss me."

"Done," he replied lowering his lips to mine and devouring my mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking into the mirror I looked at the outfit I decided to wear. It was a light blue and white, knee-length, summer dress. I wasn't usually a fan to wearing blue, but I knew it was Edward's favorite color.

It didn't hurt that the dress was very cute as well.

I wore a pair of white pumps to match both the white stripes in the skirt of the dress and on my purse.

I wasn't a shoe fanatic like most people, but I did enjoy a nice pair of shoes every once in a while.

Honestly, heels were almost all I wore in college.

"You look beautiful," I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

"So do you?" I replied causing him to grin at me.

"By any chance are you wearing that blue for me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," I teased walking over to him. I slipped my arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Have I told you Happy Birthday today?"

"Hmm, you told me midnight last night in the shower, then again just before we went to bed and you let me enjoy my favorite delicacy," he said referring to when he devoured my pussy to the point I had to hold a pillow over my face. "Oh, and don't let me forget again this morning when you woke me up," he answered, and I blushed remembering that I woke him up with his cock in my mouth.

I was very insatiable when it came to Edward.

"I have to tell you again."

"And how will you be telling me this time?" he asked, knowing that the next time I told him Happy Birthday, he would be receiving another sexual favor.

"That's for me to know, and for you to wait and find out," I teased.

"We're ready!" Sophie yelled from downstairs. We grabbed everything we were taking with us and left for Esme and Carlisle's house.

We arrived and there wasn't a car in sight, but I knew that everyone was already here. Edward parked in the driveway and we all climbed out of the car.

"You know, I still don't get why my mom wanted us to dress up just to have dinner at her place," Edward grumbled.

"Because it's your birthday, and are you telling me you aren't enjoying seeing me in this dress and these shoes?" I asked. He grinned taking me in again as we walked up to the front door.

"You do have a point there, Kitty," he replied making me blush. Edward used his key unlocking his parents' door like he always did, and the minute we stepped in, everyone shouted "Surprise."

"Shit, you all scared the hell out of me!" Edward shouted making everyone laugh, and Esme popped his arm for cursing while there were children in the room.

One by one, everyone walked over wishing Edward a Happy Birthday. I watched the smile on his face when he saw that there were some relatives he hadn't seen in awhile.

"Baby, come here, I want you to meet my grandparents," Edward said calling to me. Nervously, I walked over to him, slipping into his arms.

"Mama, Papa, this is my fiancée, Isabella. Baby, this is my mother's parents, Masen and Ruth Platt," Edward introduced. I smiled at the two of them; I knew these were Edward's only living grandparents. Carlisle's parents died a few years back but left everything to Edward, Emmett, Alice and Carlisle.

"It's really nice to meet you both," I said nervously. Edward's arms tightened around me as if to tell me to relax.

"It is so nice to finally meet you dear, our daughter hasn't stopped talking about the pretty woman our Edward fell in love with," his grandmother said. I blushed fiercely from her words.

"She is a looker, Edward. If I was just a few years younger I could give you a run for your money," his grandfather said, and Ruth laughed playfully swatting his arm.

"Behave, Masen," she warned and he smiled at her. "I'm only teasing. It is wonderful to meet you, Isabella. We've heard a lot about you, welcome to the family," he replied.

The more of Edward's family I met, the more I tried to figure out how I ended up with greedy, selfish bastards as my blood relatives. The Cullens and Platts were the sweetest people in the world.

No one even mentioned Carmen, or that he just got divorced when he would introduce me as his fiancée, they would all just smile and welcome me to the family.

Each of them seemed to fall in love with Sophie and Nicky, which didn't surprise me at all. If it was one thing I knew, it was that my sister and brother could charm the pants off of anyone and everyone.

It was rather interesting to see Emmett and Lauren try to explain their relationship when everyone could see that it was much more than a friendship blossoming between the two of them.

"How long have you known my mom was giving me a surprise party?" Edward whispered into my ear as he came up behind me.

"For a while now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it would have ruined the surprise," I answered as I felt his arms slip around my waist. He placed a kiss on my shoulder blade just as Angela and Seth walked over to us.

"Did the two of you come together?" I asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah, saving gas," Angela replied, us both knowing that was far from the reason they rode here together.

"Is that the lie you're telling everyone?" Edward asked and Angela glared at him.

"Oh, shut it old man. That's why I got you the little blue pill for your birthday, want to make sure you can keep up with your pretty young thing," Angela joked quietly, so only we heard her. Seth, Edward and I all laughed.

"You keep that pill for Seth, Angela. Edward doesn't need it, I'm his little blue pill," I tossed back making all of them laugh even harder.

"Damn straight you are, Baby," Edward said pulling me tighter against his body and pressing a kiss on the curve of my neck.

"Is that why you're wearing that dress tonight," Seth joked and I laughed with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Seth doesn't need it either, maybe we could give it to Emmett. With a woman like Lauren, he's going to need all the stamina he can get once they get down and dirty," Angela joked, and we all laughed so hard it caused people to look over at us.

"What the hell are the four of you laughing at?" Lauren asked coming over to us. We all looked at her then burst into laughter again.

"Lauren, have you and my brother stopped trying to resist the inevitable?" Edward inquired making us laugh again.

"Ugh... why do I tolerate any of you," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Because we're the only ones who will tolerate you," I replied back with a grin. She laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"That's definitely true," she replied. Esme eventually called everyone to dinner and how she turned her dining room into this grand dining room was beyond me.

Everyone took their seats and soon dinner was served. The conversation at the table was so light, and cheerful. Everyone seemed to want to genuinely get to know the woman who had stolen Edward's heart.

When dessert was served, I got really excited when I saw it was chocolate cake with ice cream. After red velvet cake, this was my second favorite.

I was listening to some story Edward's uncle was telling when I suddenly felt Edward's hand on my thigh under the table.

I looked over at him but his face showed no expression, he just continued talking with Emmett about something they did as teenagers.

Slowly, his fingers slipped between my thighs and I inhaled a deep breath when his finger brushed over my lace covered clit.

"Bella, have you decided what school you're going to attend when you go back?" I heard Carlisle ask. I looked up so fast I made myself dizzy.

"Um, no. I haven't decided yet," I answered, just as Edward pressed harder on my clit. Carlisle started telling me what schools he thought would be good for me but I couldn't focus on a damn thing he was saying.

Edward pried my legs open a little more and slipped his hand into my panties. Teasing me repeatedly all while never revealing on his face what his hand was doing under the table.

I swear it felt like everyone wanted to have a conversation with me now. The most I got from the conversation was that they were asking me about my parents, I think. Edward seemed to answer those questions. When his finger slipped inside of me, I dropped my fork on the floor causing everyone to look at me.

"Are you all right, Bella?" Esme asked, just as Edward slipped his hand from between my thighs.

"Yes, I'm fine," I practically squealed, and I saw out the corner of my eye as Edward tried to hide his grin under his napkin.

"You look flushed, Bella are you not feeling well?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"I just need to use the little girl's room," I lied, pushing my chair away from the table. I stood up from the table and headed for the bathroom. I heard Esme tell Edward to go check on me. As I started to walk into the bathroom I felt Edward behind me.

He pushed me into the bathroom and locked the door behind us. Quickly, he turned me and devoured my lips before I even had a chance to speak.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pushed my fingers into his hair and deepened our kiss. He pressed me into him and I could feel his erection.

He released my lips and started to suck on my neck.

"That was so damn embarrassing," I mumbled as his hands started to slip under my dress. I knew he would know what I was referring to.

"I had to touch you, you were driving me crazy with your little moans while you ate that damn cake," he growled against my skin.

"I was moaning?"

"God yes," he said picking me up and placing me on the edge of the sink. "Kitty, I need you right now," he whispered kissing over my jaw and then my mouth again. I tried to continue to think clearly. I could hear everyone in the distance but the rest of me didn't seem to care.

"Happy Birthday," I said with a grin. I knew he would know that was me agreeing. His fingers wrapped around my underwear and he quickly yanked them from my body.

It hurt but was hot all at the same time.

"You have to keep quiet," he told me, placing my ripped panties into his pocket. I nodded my head as I started to undo his pants. I freed his cock from their confinements and placed him against my opening. Just feeling the tip of his cock there was driving me crazy.

"If you have to scream, bite down on my shoulder," he informed. I nodded my head as he started to enter me. Moaning softly from the instant pleasure I felt.

He pushed all the way into me until my walls were fully wrapped around him. I locked my legs around his waist as he started to move inside of me.

His strokes, slow at first, as he told me how good I felt around him. I started to kiss him passionately as my fingers fisted his hair.

"Hold on to me," he said just before picking me up from the edge of the sink. Holding me around with my legs locked around his waist, Edward started to pound up into me faster and faster. My moans were coming out faster, much louder than before.

I held him tighter, biting down on his shoulder like he said as he lifted and dropped me over his cock repeatedly. Drilling into me as if we were in a race to see who would finish first. I could already feel my insides starting to tighten up, my orgasm creeping up my spine as pounded up into me.

It didn't take me long to cum around him, growling my name he turned pressing my back against the door. Holding me to him he continued his sinful strokes into my body, and I was so thankful that it seemed pretty loud in the dining room because Edward started getting louder as he stroked me faster.

"Oh goodness, baby, you have to be quiet," I told him trying to focus to think clearly. He was making that damn near impossible. With my back against the door, my legs locked around his, and my hand braced on the wall, I used all the muscle power I could muster to lift myself and roll, rock and drop my hips over him.

"Fuck, that felt so good, Kitty," he moaned placing kisses on my neck. I knew if I left this up to him we would be in this bathroom the rest of the night.

"Sit on the toilet," I ordered. He didn't ask questions, not that I thought he would. He absolutely loved me on top. He sat down and I stood up feeling him slip from my body. He groaned in protest. I turned around so my back was to him, gripped his cock in my hand and lowered myself around him.

We both moaned in response as he filled me completely. I braced my hands on his thighs and started to bounce over him as quickly as he was drilling into me only a moment ago.

I heard women complain about sex for years, which was why I never saw the big deal in losing my virginity, but obviously those women had never been with a man like Edward.

I could never imagine sex, being better than it was, then when I was with him.

Faster I rode him, digging my nails into his thighs. His arm wrapped around me and he started to tease my clit again. Pulling and massaging it, causing my body to start quivering. I fell back against his chest as I rolled my hips, lifting and dropping around him over and over again.

Louder we both became. I eventually had to snatch my ripped underwear up from his pocket and stuff them into his mouth. He took that as his sign to pummel up into me, covering my mouth to muffle my moans of pleasure.

When we both came, we growled trying not to scream, his arms holding me tightly, while my nails dug deeper into his thighs.

Once I felt like I could possibly walk I got up from his lap and tried fixing my dress. Edward grinned up at me placing himself back in his pants.

"Best birthday ever," he said causing me to giggle.

"Happy I could oblige you," I replied with seductive grin. He took my hand pulling me back into his lap and placing a scorching kiss on my lips.

We left the bathroom and slipped back into the dining room. All eyes were on us as we sat down.

"Bella," Angela called to me. I turned to her and she pointed to my neck and directed for me to pull my hair over my shoulder. I turned about four shades of red as I swung my hair to cover the hickey Edward had obviously left on my neck.

"There's another one on the other side," Lauren pointed out and everyone at the table started to laugh. Of course, everyone thought this was funny. I was meeting the rest of my future in-laws tonight and my best friends wanted to point out my hickey's.

"Young love is beautiful, isn't it, Masen?" Edward's grandmother asked her husband.

"Oh yeah, at least they were quieter, unlike another young couple we know," he replied eyeing Jasper and Alice. I choked on air while everyone laughed, and like that the night continued.

Everyone was joking, laughing and talking together. I had never felt more comfortable around a group of people in my life.

"Have I told you, I love you more than my own life," Edward whispered to me while we were standing out back watching the kids play.

"I think so, but I can't remember," I teased. He turned me around so that I was facing him and the look in his eyes was so intense. He didn't have to say it again; I could see it so clearly in his eyes.

"I love you, more than my own life, too," I informed him. He lowered his head to mine kissing me deeply. He pulled my lip into his mouth, as he pulled me tighter against his body.

"Hey, there are children here!" we heard Emmett yell. We pulled apart laughing as everyone smiled over at us.

"Edward, come play with us," Sophie said waving him over. He placed a kiss on my forehead and then went to play with Sophie and Nicholas.

Smiling, I stood on the back porch and watched the three people I knew I loved more than my own life.

* * *

**_Was that lemon good for you? What do you think about the new caseworker? Did you enjoy Bella and the kids being fully accepted into the family? Let me know what you thought about the chapter! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	24. Our Engagement

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

It's Friday! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Our Engagement_**

**_Chapter 24_**

All of us ladies were out getting our feet and nails done for Edward and my engagement party tonight. All the men took an all guy/kids-only trip to Dave and Busters for Edward's birthday, since they didn't get the chance to do it on Edward's actual birthday.

Kicking my feet around in the water I listen to Esme and Kathleen; see I was getting better at not calling her Mrs. Weber all the time.

Anyway, I was listening to the two of them talk about how the new caseworker who came by both of their houses to introduce herself, since their homes were usually where the kids spent the night.

"Do you really think the caseworker is working with Robyn?" Angela whispered next to me. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked down at the woman washing my feet.

"I don't know, we could just be being paranoid because we think she's had me followed, but Edward is going to ask them to look into it anyway," I replied.

"Good, it's better to be safe than sorry," Kathleen said sitting across from me. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket. I smiled seeing it was a text from Edward.

**_Dad said the kids could stay the night with him and mom. Did you ask her yet? ~E_**

**_Yes, I meant to text you but my nails were still wet ~B_**

**_I love when you get all sexy for me, Kitty. ~E_**

**_Who said it was for you ~B_**

I teased back and I received a _not funny_ back in reply.

**_LOL, I was only teasing, baby, you know I only get sexy for you. What did you tell Emmett about the kids not staying with him? ~ B_**

I asked, the kids wanted to stay with Emmett, but Edward and I were really worried about Rose showing up while they were there and causing trouble. Sophie and Nicky being nervous about it only made me and Edward more positive about not letting them spend the night at his place while she was still in town.

**_He thinks mom and dad asked to keep the kids tonight, so he doesn't know it's because they don't want to be there in case Rose shows up ~E_**

**_Okay, are you guys having fun? ~B_**

**_A blast, I think we might have to turn the basement into an arcade ~E_**

**_LOL, maybe you can try and persuade me into that later. I have to stop texting you because everyone is looking at me. ~ B_**

I texted noticing the way they were all smiling at me.

**_They're just jealous you're all mine. I love you, Kitty ~E_**

**_I love you, too ~ B_**

I texted then placed my phone back in my pocket. I needed to get them on a different subject before Angela, Alice and Lauren tried bringing up my newly existing sex life in front of Kathleen and Esme.

"Has Rose been back at Emmett's place?" I asked looking over at Esme and Alice.

"No, she's been calling though," Lauren answered and then bit her lip when we all looked at her.

"You sure are spending a lot of time with my eldest child, Ms. Lauren," Esme said with a smirk on her face. Lauren actually blushed.

"We're just friends," she replied bashfully.

"Yes, that may be, but does your feelings know that?" Esme asked her. Lauren looked over at her but didn't say anything.

"You are both adults and if it is one thing I've learned from my children, it is that you all will do what you want, just be careful dear," Esme warned and Lauren nodded her head. We all sat there quietly now as I tapped my nails on the arm rest. We were in need of a conversation changer.

"Esme and Kathleen, I actually wanted to talk to the two of you about something," I started getting their attention.

"What's that honey?" Kathleen asked.

"Well, Edward and I were talking and he is determined to make sure we have a honeymoon," I told them. Edward wanted to make sure I didn't miss any more romance from the thrill of getting married, and as he said, the honeymoon was a must. Looking at them I nervously continued with what I was trying to say. "Edward had Jonathan talk to Judge Riley yesterday about approving the kids to be allowed to stay with one of you while we are gone and thanks to Jasper's father speaking so highly of Edward, he approved despite Robyn's lawyer trying to stop him. We just need to let him know which of you will be watching them and…"

"…I'll do it!" they both interjected and then laughed when they realized they said it at the same time. I laughed feeling relaxed; I have no idea why I was nervous about asking them.

"That's good to know," I said laughing nervously.

"You couldn't possibly think we were going to say _no_, did you?" Esme asked me and with a smirk I shook my head _no_.

"You let that judge know that Carlisle and I will have our new grandchildren while you and Edward are away on your honeymoon," she told me. I nodded my head with a smile on my face.

"Bella, have you given any more thought to the double wedding idea?" Alice asked making everyone laugh when I groaned.

"I haven't changed my mind, if that's what you mean," I answered.

"Bella, I really wouldn't mind sharing my day with you. I think it will be amazing," she expressed with a smile.

"You'll never get her to change her mind. She's too stubborn," Angela tried to tell her. Kathleen and Lauren nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alice, we've talked about this; I'll feel like I'm intruding on your day and I'm not okay with that," I replied looking over at her.

"But it would be so perfect, and you and Edward are getting married in August anyway," she whined.

"Alice, you and Jasper already have everything planned out. You shouldn't have to change anything just because of me," I told her and she started to pout.

"It won't work," I replied looking away from her.

"Ugh, fine."

"Plus, August 13th is a really important date for Edward and I…" I explained. She opened her mouth to say something and I knew she was going to say she could change her date "…and you shouldn't have to change your wedding day just because of us," I told her. She rolled her eyes nodding her head. She knew I was right.

"Alice, I'm surprised you even want to have a double wedding. It's the one time in a woman's life she gets all to herself, where everything is about her. Hell, the groom is lucky the bride shares that day with him," Lauren joked causing all of us to laugh.

"Bella is the little sister I never had, and getting to share the happiest day of my life with not only the love of my life, but my brother and new sister, would have just been icing on the cake," Alice answered. I smiled over at her feeling extremely special that she wanted to share that with us.

I smiled thinking about what Edward and I were talking about last night. We both decided that a double honeymoon wouldn't be a bad idea. I actually loved the idea of going on our honeymoon with them.

The question was would they want to go with us, because of the custody hearing, Edward and I were U.S. bound. I knew if I left the country Robyn would just try to find some loophole somewhere.

"I don't know about you Alice, but I do like the idea of a double honeymoon," I said with a smile in her direction.

"Oh, hurray, I know you can't leave the country because of the custody hearing, but I am going to find the most perfect place for the four of us, promise!" she practically shouted, bouncing up and down in her chair like the pixie she was.

Everyone started laughing as she started talking a mile a minute.

"I think you just made her night, Bella," Esme told me, I laughed agreeing.

"Are you excited about the engagement party tonight?" Angela asked me with smile.

"Surprisingly, yes, I just want to see how Esme got it all together so fast," I laughed smiling over at her.

"Oh dear, that was easy. I told everyone at the Father's Day cookout, and then at Edward's birthday party and Angela, Lauren and Kathleen took care of letting everyone else I didn't get to know. Plus, I know the owner of the restaurant, everything else was simple," she explained making me laugh.

"Well, I appreciate it," I expressed.

"Of course, I cannot wait to call you my daughter-in-law officially and I couldn't wait to tell everyone my baby boy was marrying the right woman this time," Esme said making everyone laugh.

"I hope I didn't hear what I just thought I heard," my skin crawled at the sound of that voice. I knew that voice and I despised the person it belonged to.

Slowly, I turned my head around to see Carmen, Kate and Tia all standing there like made up Barbie dolls.

"I was seriously hoping you went back to New York," I sneered.

"I was hoping she got hit by a milk truck," Alice added making Angela and Lauren laugh. Carmen glared at all of us.

"What was this I heard about your baby boy marrying the _right_ woman?" Carmen asked looking over at Esme.

"Edward doesn't concern you," I retorted.

"He's my husband…"

"Ex-husband," I corrected ready to slap her. She smiled at me; it was that I know something you don't know sort of smile.

"He still loves me, you know? It's why you still look so worried about me being in Washington, afraid he's going to come crawling back?" she asked. I inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm not worried about that because Edward will _never_ want you back, what I'm worried about, is that if you stay in Washington, me or one of them might catch an assault charge for kicking your ass," I answered. I watched the way Kate shifted when she looked over at Lauren. It made me smile.

"Look here, little girl…"

"I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't care. You just better watch the way you talk to Bella, because I will get up out of this chair and give you an ass whooping your mother obviously never gave you," Kathleen said, cutting Carmen off and shocking the hell out of all of us.  
Carmen inhaled a long breath as she glared at me.

"You enjoy his money now, but you just keep this in mind, Edward and I spent years of our lives together, love like that doesn't just go away. He will get tired of you and when he does, he will come back to me like always," she stated as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Like hell he will! You listen here, Carmen, I've stayed out of your and my son's marital problems and thankfully he finally divorced your ass. So you listen carefully, you will not start any trouble for him and Bella or I WILL put my foot in your ass, do you understand me?" Esme snapped. Carmen looked completely surprised as she looked at her.

"Esme, I loved your son. She's the one who is going to bring him harm. She's using him to take care of her brat brother and sister. Kate told me all about it," Carmen said, and I went to try and get up from my seat but Angela stopped me, holding my arm.

"Bella loves my son; you—you loved what came with my son. Edward loves her more than he ever loved you, and maybe that's why you can't just simply let it go. I'll admit you fooled me when I first met you, I thought you actually cared about my son, but like any ugly truth you eventually showed your true colors."

"You know what, fuck you, Esme, I am so sick of you and your high-horse attitude, as if you've never made a mistake in your life," Carmen snapped.

"Carmen, you better watch how you talk to my mother. I am sick of you and Rosalie. Both of you need to give it up and let it go. My brothers don't want shit to do with either of you," Alice practically growled.

"I'm not Rosalie, unlike her, I actually loved my husband," Carmen replied and I rolled my eyes hating that she was still calling Edward her husband.

"You had a fucked up way of showing him that," I snapped.

"You don't know anything. We still talk, does he tell you that?" she asked with a smirk. I actually laughed.

"Are you referring to when you call and text his phone almost every night? I think for it to be considered a conversation he would have to answer, which he doesn't. See, what you don't know is that when you call and message his phone at night, he's in my bed," I snapped at her and her smile quickly fell from her face.

"You are going to regret the day you met him," Carmen replied.

"If you are trying to threaten her you save that shit for someone else. I will ruin you, Carmen, if you even try to cause any problems. I'm warning you just this once, stay away from him _and_ her," Esme snapped.

"Edward is _my_ husband, until death do us part, and last I checked I'm still breathing," Carmen replied, and the anger in me was about to shoot through the damn roof.

"Keep talking and you won't be," Lauren said, looking as if she was ready to get up and kick Carmen's ass.

"Edward will marry you over my dead body," Carmen said glaring at me and obviously ignoring Lauren's warning.

"Carmen, I think it's just time you let it go," Kate said, pulling on Carmen's arm as if she was trying to get her to walk away.

"No. I am sick of everyone acting like I'm the bad guy all because I tried to save my marriage," she yelled, and I just knew the owner was going to ask us to all leave soon if she didn't walk away.

"You cheated on him and faked a pregnancy," Alice snapped getting up from her seat now.

"Because I loved him, I was afraid I was going to lose him," she tried to explain. How she thought that made sense was beyond me.

"You hurt my brother and I will be damned if I let you do it again. He's moved on and it is in your best interest that you do the same," Alice warned.

"Fuck you, Alice," Carmen countered. Alice took a step toward her and Esme was up out her seat and between the two of them.

"Leave, Carmen, now," Esme cautioned.

"Let's go, Carmen. I told you to just let him go, he's not worth this shit," Tia said trying to get Carmen's attention.

"I can't lose him to her," Carmen said pointing at me.

"You already have," Kate explained. Carmen turned around and glared at her cousin, then she looked over at me again.

She didn't say anything; she just walked away, Tia and Kate following behind her. Esme talked Alice into sitting back down and when she did, she just started laughing hysterically. We all looked at her as if she had lost her damn mind.

"What the hell are you laughing at, pixie?" Angela asked with a smile on her face.

"We have more crazies in our lives than the damn insane asylum has at the hospital," she said still laughing, and soon we all joined in shaking our heads at her.

It didn't take long for Edward to call my phone because I knew Carmen was going to text him that she saw me.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm with your mother, your sister, Ang, Lauren and Kathleen, do you really think I'm not okay?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you would be being with all those feisty-ass women. I love you, Kitty."

"I know, now go finish enjoying your time with the guys and the kids."

"Yes, dear," he replied making me laugh.

"Hey, Cullen," I called to him before he hung up the phone.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"More than my own life," he replied before hanging up the phone. I felt my cheeks flush from his words.

We decided to forget all about our run in with Carmen and continued with our day before we all had to go home to get dressed for the engagement party.

While everyone was excited about the engagement party, I was getting excited for what I had planned for Edward after the party.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had to leave for the engagement party in two hours; I just got out of the shower and I still had Sophie and my hair to curl.

I walked out of my bathroom to see Edward, sitting on the ottoman that sat in front of my bed. Smiling, I walked over to him and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

"Did you just get back?" I asked him. He had to run over to his house to pick up the suit he was wearing tonight.

"Yeah, Nicky let me in," he said pulling on my towel to see under it. I slapped his hand away with a smile on my face.

"I should probably give you a key, huh?" I said, walking backward toward my closet to pull out the dress I planned to wear to the party. It was a high-low, strapless dress. I'd always loved the idea of a dress being short in the front to show off my legs, but long in the back to give it that extra hint of elegance. The top was cream with black flower patterns and the skirt was about three layers of black sheer.

"That's completely up to you, but I already placed your key to my place on your key ring downstairs."

"Really," I squealed and blushed when I realized how excited I had gotten from his words as if we weren't engaged. Grinning he just nodded his head as his eyes took me in. I pulled my dress from the closet and showed it to him.

"Do you like it?"

"I like what's under that towel."

"Stop being a pervert and just answer my question," I giggled, causing his smile to expand on his face.

"Of course I like it, baby, you'll look beautiful in it," he answered. I smiled and placed the dress on the overstuffed chair by the window. Next, I pulled out my shoes placing the box on the bed. Sitting down next to Edward I grabbed my lotion off the nightstand.

"Has Sophie and Nicky started to wash up yet?" I asked applying lotion to my legs.

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure, because they like to play when it's time to wash up?"

"Uh huh."

"Do you need to take a shower before we leave?"

"Uh huh."

"Then you better get to it, we have to leave soon," I said rubbing the lotion into my thigh.

"Uh huh," he replied yet again. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye and smiled seeing the way he was eyeing my legs. Purposely, I loosened my towel and smiled at the way he shifted next to me. I decided to ask him another question.

"Do you like my nails?"

"Uh huh," he replied just like I knew he would.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Uh huh," he lied again causing me to smile. Now it was time to mess with him since he wasn't listening to me.

"I was thinking about going to the party tonight without any underwear, what do you think?"

"Uh huh…wait—what?" he asked looking at me as if I lost my mind. I started laughing hysterically as I got up from the bed.

"You weren't listening to anything I was saying."

"You know, watching you parade around this room in nothing but that towel is driving me fucking crazy," Edward said causing me to laugh. Standing at my dresser, I looked back at him with a smile on my face.

"Now you know how I feel when I have to watch you mow the lawn shirtless," I replied. With a grin on his face he leaned forward and slapped me on my ass. I yelped with laughter as I swatted his hand away.

"Seriously though, baby, do you have to shower before we leave?" I asked him again.

"Yeah, I do. I wish I would have made it in time to get in with you though," he said getting up from the ottoman.

"Maybe you could have, if you would have picked your suit up from your house earlier today," I chastised. I could hear his hard laugh behind me and then I felt a soft kiss on the back of my neck.

"I swear I don't see how you were out all day and got nothing done," I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"I was having too much fun, it was for my birthday in case you forgot," he teased.

"Oh, I didn't forget, I have something very nice planned for you, baby," I flirted looking over my shoulder at him. Grinning he placed a kiss on my lips then headed into the bathroom. Once he closed the door, I pulled out the corset, garter belt, thong and thigh-highs I was wearing tonight.

It was all part of the gift I planned for him later tonight.

Quickly, I put it all on before he came back out of the bathroom. Then slipped my dress on to assure he wouldn't see what I had on under it before it was time. I started to put on my makeup just as there was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I yelled knowing it was either Sophie or Nicky.

"Ella, can you zip up my dress?" Sophie said coming into my room. I turned around and smiled at her. She wore a long sleeve, black and green dress. The top part was black, and the skirt was a sea green.

"You look really pretty, Soph," I told her pulling her hair from out of her dress. She smiled at me, a blush similar to my own filling her cheeks.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

"Ella, when you do my hair, can you curl it, I don't want a bun?" Sophie asked. I smiled at her nodding my head.

"Of course," I answered just as the bathroom door opened. Before Sophie even had a chance to turn around I stuffed her face against my chest and tried not to laugh at the sight before me.

Edward came out of the bathroom in his very gorgeous birthday suit, but turned about three shades of red when he realized Sophie was in the room.

"What are you doing, Ella?" Sophie asked trying to get out of my hold.

"Giving you a hug, I can't hug my sister?" I said while Edward rushed back into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, I guess so, but can you stop suffocating me with your boobs," she groaned. Laughing, I released her.

"Sorry."

"You're weird," she said walking out of the room.

"But you love me."

"Yeah, guess that makes me even weirder," she said making me laugh.

"Close the door behind you," I told her as she walked out of my room. She closed the door and a second later I heard Edward from the other side of the bathroom door asking if she was gone now.

"Yes, she's gone," I replied with a smirk on my face. He opened the door, in a towel this time.

"That is officially the most embarrassing moment of my life, and you are not allowed to tell anyone," he warned pointing his finger at me.

"What in the world were you thinking?" I asked him trying not to laugh.

"I was attempting to pay you back for your little tease. Now I don't think I'll be able to look Sophie in the face for the next decade," he said walking over to his drawer and pulling out a pair of boxer briefs.

I got up from my vanity and walked over to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist I placed a kiss on his back and inhaled his scent.

"Baby, you have nothing to worry about. She didn't see anything, she didn't even know the bathroom door opened," I tried assuring him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, she called me weird for suffocating her with my boobs," I replied laughing. He turned around in my arms and I smiled up at him.

"That wouldn't be a bad way to go."

"Always the pervert."

"Oh... just with you, Kitty."

"As it should be," I seduced with a grin. He took my hand and had me step back so that he could look at me. I watched as his eyes took me in.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Stockings though?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be chilly tonight," I said, of course lying about the reason I was wearing the stocking. "What's wrong with stockings?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"Nothing, I just like the feeling of your skin on my fingers when I touch your legs under the table," he answered, making me melt right in my undies as I thought about the last time he touched my thighs under the table.

"If you're a good boy, you'll get to feel the skin of my legs on more than just your fingers," I replied seductively.

"Hmm... I love it when you talk dirty, Kitty," he expressed, pulling me against him and wrapping his arm around my waist. I could feel his erection against my stomach and it was taking everything in me not to lock my bedroom door and allow him to have his way with me.

"Edward, can you help me with my tie?" Nicholas yelled. Edward groaned placing his forehead against mine and probably thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Later, I promise," I whispered, placing a kiss on his chin then stepping away from him so he could pull himself together.

"Yeah, Nick, just give me a sec," Edward yelled back. I went back to trying to finish my makeup while Edward got dressed in a grey suit.

I swear, seeing him in a suit must have been what men felt like when they saw a woman in sexy lingerie. Inhaling a deep breath I tried to reel in my inner sex kitten and save her for later.

"Can you let Sophie know to come back in here so I can curl her hair," I asked him.

"Will do," he said as he walked out of the bedroom to go help Nicky. A moment later Sophie came back into the room and we went into the bathroom so that I could curl her hair.

I had completely forgotten how long her hair was, and then trying to do mine next was murder on my arms.

When Edward and I finally had children of our own, I wanted boys, all boys. By the time I finally finished curling Sophie and my hair, I was exhausted.

I had no idea how people did hair for a living.

It didn't go unnoticed that Edward or Nicky hadn't come into the room, and I knew that meant they were either in Nicky's room looking at some comic book or they were downstairs playing the Xbox Edward brought over.

"Guys, it's almost time to go! I hope you are both ready!" I yelled out, as I sat down on the edge of my bed and started to put my shoes on.

"Ella, can I wear some make up?"

"Uh, no!"

"Aw man, how long do I have to wait before I can wear makeup?" she asked me. I looked at her and wanted to tell her _never_. I suddenly remember when my mom, dad and I had this exact same conversation.

Inhaling a deep breath I gave her the same answer our parents gave me.

"When you're sixteen."

"It's going to be forever before then," she whined much like I did. I smiled at the irony of the situation.

"It's going to be forever before what?" Edward asked coming into the bedroom.

"Sophie wants to wear makeup," I deadpanned, placing on my other shoe and standing up to flex my feet in them.

"What? No, absolutely not," Edward said shaking his head. I laughed at his reaction, it was the same reaction my father had.

"But, Edward, all the other girls in camp my age wear lip gloss, and they say I'm not cool because I don't," she whined and actually pouted. He started running his fingers through his hair, instant sign of anxiety.

"You are better than those girls, Soph. You don't have to do what they do," he told her. "I mean you look very pretty right now, and I bet they could never be as pretty as you. Even if they put on ten tubes of lip gloss," Edward continued. Sophie blushed and then ran over giving him a hug.

She ran out of my room calling to Nicholas. Edward wore a very proud smile on his face.

"That was very sweet of you, baby, but you do realize you just insulted like ten, seven-year- old girls," I chortled.

"So, they told my Sophie she wasn't cool. I should go to that camp," he said picking his suit jacket up from the bed. I laughed shaking my head.

"No, you shouldn't. Trust me, Sophie can hold her own," I informed him, as I walked over to my jewelry box. I froze when I opened it and saw everything was gone.

"Oh my god, where are my babies!" I screamed, pulling open all the little drawers and doors. I could hear Edward laughing behind me.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny," I said looking around my dresser frantically. Edward came over and took my hand.

"Relax, baby, I moved them."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because I got something for you," he said walking over to his drawers and then pulling out two black velvet boxes. "I knew you would argue that you had jewelry already, so I hid them so that you would have to wear these," he continued opening the boxes.

Inside the boxes were a pair of diamond, heart-shaped earrings, and a heart pendant necklace. I'll admit I was a little disappointed a ring wasn't in one of the boxes, but they were beautiful nonetheless. I touched them and looked up at Edward.

"When did you get these?"

"Today. Why do you think I didn't get anything done?" he smirked, repeating what I said to him. I laughed.

"Why am I getting gifts?"

"Because I already have everything I could ever want when I got you, surely I'm in breach of contract. So I'm trying to make it an even trade," he joked making me laugh.

"You're crazy."

"About you," he replied all smooth. Goodness if I made it through this night without asking him to fuck me in the restaurant's bathroom, it would be a miracle. He put the necklace around my neck first then placed my earrings in my ears.

It was no secret it was sweet when a guy placed a necklace around your neck, but the fact that Edward put my earring in my ears for me as well was just pantie soaking.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," I said, looking at my reflection in my mirror as I placed my hand over the pendant. He kissed my shoulder blade then walked over to his drawer again and pulled out what looked to be my jewelry.

"In your drawer?"

"It was the only place I could think of that you wouldn't look," he said laughing. I watched as he put all my jewelry back then placed my tennis bracelet on my wrist.

"You look beautiful, Bella," I heard Nicholas say from the doorway. I turned around and smiled at him in his little suit.

"Thank you, you look really handsome yourself. Plan on getting some phone numbers tonight," I teased, and he laughed pushing his hands into his pocket.

"Do I really have to wear this tie?" Nicholas asked with his face wrinkled up.

"All real men wear ties, Nick, plus girls like a man in a suit and tie," Edward told him with a smirk.

"Is that why you're wearing a tie?" Nicky asked him.

"Of course I am. I have to keep your sister's interest somehow," he joked making him laugh.

"Okay, I'll wear it. Plus, since Alice is marrying Jasper, I'm on the market again," Nicholas said, causing all of us to toss our heads back in laughter. Shaking my head I caught the time and knew we needed to go.

"Everybody ready?" I asked.

"Yup, and Edward, Ms. Leah said she did it, and it's safe," Nicholas said. I looked between the both of them.

"Did what? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, look at the time, we have to go before we're late," Edward said walking out of the bedroom and taking Nicky with him.

"Don't think you are getting off that easy, what are you talking about?" I asked, grabbing my clutch purse from the bed and following behind them.

"Nothing," Edward lied as we were leaving the house and he put in the alarm code. We climbed into his car and I asked him again.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked me.

"Yes, I really want to know."

"You can't tell her, Edward," Sophie said, and now I was really curious if she knew, too.

"Tell me what?"

"We got a dog!" Nicholas shouted. I was more than sure the shock was evident on my face.

"You weren't supposed to tell her yet, Nicky," Sophie said.

"Edward, tell me you didn't," I said hoping they were playing some trick on me.

"Baby, he was so cute and we couldn't just leave him there."

"Edward, why would you do that? I told them…"

"…Relax, Bella," Edward said laughing, as he pulled out of the driveway. "…we didn't technically get the dog. Jacob and Leah did, Sophie and Nicky are just calling it their dog," Edward said and I swatted his arm.

"Damn it, I thought you really got them a dog," I said relaxing now. We had too much to sort out to be trying to add a dog to our troubles.

"You should have seen your face, Baby."

"That wasn't funny," I whined.

"It was a little bit," he replied grinning at me. I shook my head as we left for the engagement party, so that we could officially celebrate our engagement with our family and friends.

* * *

**_I think Carmen is pissed! LOL I found this chapter to be very funny LOL next update is their engagement party! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	25. Unconditionally & Irrecoverably Bounded

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Early Update in honor of my sisters birthday! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Unconditionally and Irrecoverably Bounded_**

**_Chapter 25_**

The restaurant where we were having the engagement party was this extravagant place in the city. Just standing outside I could tell how extremely beautiful the place was.

"They're here!" I heard someone yell as Edward opened the door. Then Rihanna's _We Found Love_ started to blast from the speakers as everyone started to applaud at our arrival. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt.

The place was absolutely breathtaking as I looked around taking in the room and everyone in attendance. The tables were arranged in a circular manner leaving the middle of the floor open for dancing, I speculated. All the tables were beautifully decorated with candles and flowers.

It amazed me how Esme was able to pull this all together so quickly. She and Carlisle approached us, giving us all a hug.

"This is beautiful, thank you, Esme," I said hugging her.

"No _thank you_ needed, dear," she said holding my hand with a smile on her face.

"You must come meet the women, from my art gallery. They couldn't believe my son was marrying the daughter of the _The Swan_," Esme said as Edward and I followed her over to a group of women.

Sophie and Nicky ran off to play with Amelia, EJ and a few other kids that were here as well.

"Camille, this is Edward's fiancée, Bella," Esme said as we approached. The woman Camille turned around smiling at the both of us. A younger woman, who looked just like this woman Camille, stood next to her. She never looked in my direction as she smiled laying her eyes on Edward.

"Aw man, remember I said my mother's colleagues were always trying to introduce me to their daughters?" Edward whispered into my ear. I just nodded my head _yes_. "She's one of the daughters," he continued. Instantly, I eyed this woman that could have possibly been dating my Edward.

In another universe anyway.

"Edward, it is marvelous to see you, and your future bride," Camille said, and I could tell that last part was very forced. Was she really upset her daughter wasn't the one on Edward's arm?

Yeah, I guess I could see that. He is one amazing guy.

"Ms. Camille, you look lovely this evening," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Thank you, dear. Have you met my daughter Chelsea," she asked, and now I had a name for the skank eyeing my fiancée as if he was still on the market.

"No, I can't say that I have," Edward replied with a forced smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Edward, if we could have only met sooner, maybe this would be our engagement party," Chelsea said, and then laughed the worst laugh I've ever heard in my life.

"Not likely; my Bella held my heart from the moment I met her ten months ago," Edward answered, and I smiled up at him. He took that as his cue to place a kiss on my lips, and it was not an innocent we're-in-public kiss either.

"Aren't they just the cutest couple in the world?" I heard Esme ask with so much excitement in her voice, it made me blush. "I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my son to fall in love with, _she_ is surely his perfect match," she continued, and I knew Esme well enough to know that was a blow to both Camille and Chelsea.

I'm not sure when they walked away, but by the time Edward stopped kissing me they were gone. Esme smiled at us.

"That woman bugs me," Esme said looking over at Camille.

"Then why do you put up with her?" I asked with a laugh.

"She's like top dog in the artistry world, I'm trying to take her job," Esme answered, then winked at me. I laughed shaking my head. Edward's grandparents came over to greet us.

"Eddie, don't mess this up. You did really good this time," his grandmother said winking over at me. I blushed as she kissed both of our cheeks.

We were greeted by everyone and I was actually surprised at how many people were here.

Jonathan, Billy and Mrs. Weber…I meant Kathleen, were there helping and talking with Edward's family. It seemed like they were doing what my parents would have been doing. They were standing for me in place of my parents as they congratulated us.

"You look beautiful, Cinderella," Jonathan said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, you're looking very handsome; you bring a hot date or something," I teased and he laughed nervously as I watched his eyes look over at Emily.

"Uncle Jonathan!" I yelled making him and Edward laugh.

"Wow, you haven't called me that since before…" he trailed off, but he didn't need to continue I knew what he was going to say. I hadn't called him Uncle Jonathan since before my parents died. "…it's nothing serious, Cinderella. I just asked her here as my date," he continued.

"You'll tell me right?" I asked.

"Of course," he said with a grin. Billy and his wife came over to us giving us a hug and I heard Billy whisper a thank you to Edward when he hugged him.

"Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous," Kathleen said grinning at me. Looking at her, Billy and Jonathan, I smiled as the best idea just hit me.

"Will the three of you give me away at my wedding?" I asked, causing everyone to stop talking as they looked at me. "I know all three of you can't walk me down the aisle, so Uncle Billy and Uncle Jonathan could you give me away? And Kathleen I would really like if you could stand in for my mother," I continued. The three of them looked at me and then I saw the tears in Kathleen's eyes.

"Damn it I knew I should have worn waterproof mascara," she said making me laugh as she pulled me into a hug.

"We would be honored to, Cinderella," Jonathan said smiling at me.

"I'm so happy I could dance right now," Billy said and then he started dancing. It was the most horrifying thing in the world. Smiling, I looked up at Edward and he was smiling at me, as if he was admiring me.

"I love you," he mouthed. I blushed and told him I loved him, too. More people came to greet us and I was surprised when I saw that Mrs. Newton was here.

I felt someone pulling on my dress and I looked down to see that it was Amelia. Smiling, I squatted down so that I was eye level with her.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hi," she said bashfully.

"You look really pretty in your dress," I told her. She smiled at me swinging from side to side.

"Thank you," she replied just smiling at me. "Can I ask you question?" she asked me. Smiling, I nodded my head.

"Of course."

"Can I call you Aunt Ella?" she asked, and I swear my heart almost exploded. It didn't surprise me that she said Ella instead of Bella. She idolized Sophie and Sophie only ever called me Ella.

"Of course you can call me that, I would like that very much," I answered. She smiled, gave me a hug and then ran off. Standing back up I smiled feeling very happy right now.

"Hey, Aunt Ella?" Edward said nudging my shoulder. I smiled shaking my head at him. Alice and Jasper came over to us giving us a hug.

"You look very sexy, Bella," Alice complimented causing me to blush.

"Thank you, it's one of the dresses you gave me."

"I thought it looked familiar, I knew it would be perfect for you when I saw it in the store," she said, and I glared at her while Edward and Jasper started to laugh.

"I thought you said that it was clothes from your closet you never wore, Alice?"

"Oh um…oh forget it. Yes, I brought you all those clothes, but aren't they cute?" she asked grinning at me. Laughing I shook my head at her.

"I'm paying you back."

"I don't accept."

"What?"

"I don't accept you paying me back."

"So you can give, but no one can give to you?" I asked and Jasper nodded his head.

"Doesn't that sound like someone else we know?" Alice inquired with a wink my way. I knew she was referring to me. "That's why I know you're the perfect one for my brother, Bella," she added making me blush again.

"I don't want to talk straight business with you, but Edward told me about the new caseworker and I already have Sam on the job," Jasper told us.

"Thanks, Jasper," I said smiling at him.

"No thanks needed little sister," he replied with a grin. Edward and I stood there talking with them a little while longer. It was amazing looking at how my family had grown in such a short time all thanks to Edward.

Leah and Jacob came over to us giving us a hug and congratulations. I laughed when Jake called himself, giving Edward a warning, as my big brother, but I was happy to see that they seemed to get along now. I don't know what happened to change that but I was happy nonetheless.

Leah and I joked about when Charlie beat Jake at basketball, and Jake whined for a week. I spent so much time being upset with Leah that I forgot how many memories of my parents I shared with her and Jake.

"Oh, Bella, you know the restaurant, of course, catered the food, but I know how much you love my red velvet cakes, so I made some red velvet cupcakes just for this special occasion," Leah said. My stomach did a dance at the thought of eating one of Leah's red velvet cupcakes.

"Have I told you I love you?" I asked causing her, Edward and Jacob to laugh hysterically. We started to walk over to where the cupcakes were and were stopped by Edward's aunt, Elizabeth and her husband Marcus.

"I'm so happy for you nephew," she said, hugging him and then me. They started talking to us and I'll admit I was only half listening, since I was actually watching the table where the cupcakes were.

People were eating them like crazy, not that I could blame them. They were amazing. Once Edward's aunt and uncle walked away we headed for the table, but Edward's friend's Seth, Peter and Jared stopped us.

"You are one lucky bastard, Edward, and now I'm $1000 poorer," Jared chortled shaking Edward's hand.

"Why?" Edward asked with a laugh.

"Because after we met Bella, we all said you were going to marry her. Seth and I said it would happen before the year was over, Jared bet on next year," Peter said. I blushed at the fact that after meeting me they were so sure Edward and I were heading for marriage.

Edward shook his head at the three of them. I smiled trying to listen to them, but I saw a few more people eating cupcakes- my cupcakes.

"Go get your cupcake, Kitty. I see you're itching for one," Edward whispered into my ear. Looking up at him I mouthed _I love you_ and he laughed.

I tried walking toward the table again only to be stopped by Carlisle who wanted to introduce me to some people he worked with. Like Esme, he praised me as if I was some golden child. I swear my cheeks were going to be permanently red by the end of the night.

I excused myself from them and tried to walk over to the dessert table again, but was stopped yet again, by Angela and Lauren this time.

"You look hot, Bella, how the hell hasn't Edward tossed you over his shoulder yet," Angela joked making me laugh.

"Like you should be talking, I'm surprised Seth let you out of his sight," I replied.

"We're…"

"…just friends," Lauren and I finished for her and she put her middle finger up at the both of us.

"We heard that lie; when are you going to start admitting you have a boyfriend?" Lauren asked.

"When you admit you have feelings for Emmett," Angela tossed right back. I tried not to laugh but couldn't resist the giggle that left my lips.

"We're just friends," Lauren said, and she actually looked disappointed in saying that.

"Doesn't change that you have feelings for him," Angela replied causing Lauren to glare at her.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Lauren, Emmett's a great guy," I assured her.

"A married man," she added, and I knew that feeling really well. We stood there awkwardly for a little while until Lauren looked up at me.

"Enough about that, are you wearing the corset?" she whispered so only Angela and I heard her.

"Yes, can't you tell?" I asked looking down at my breast which was perkier than normal. Angela laughed and started to poke at them. Laughing, I slapped her hand away.

"Stop," I told her.

"What? They look really great, I mean seriously, I might have to get me one," Angela said trying to poke at my breast again.

"You don't have a corset?" Lauren asked.

"No, didn't think it would matter," Angela answered.

"Oh my poor girls, I must teach you both all the tricks of the bedroom," Lauren said causing us to laugh.

"How much could you know, you're only four years older than us," Angela teased.

"Four year's more experience," Lauren replied while wiggling her eyebrows. We stood there talking a little bit more and then I watched Emmett walk past us popping the rest of a red velvet cupcake into his mouth.

"Have you tried one of Leah's cupcakes yet, damn these things are good," He said and I noticed he was holding another one in his hand.

"I know, I had two already," Angela said.

"I had three, does that make me fat?" Lauren asked.

"Nope, you look great to me," Emmett replied with a grin on his face. While their flirting was cute, I wanted a damn cupcake.

I was just getting ready to ask him for the one in his hand when Amelia walked over.

"Thank you for my cupcake, daddy," she said taking it.

So much for that cupcake.

I left the three of them standing there and walked over to the table to finally grab my cupcake.

Only.

They were gone. I wanted to cry.

"Where are the cupcakes?" I asked actually pouting.

"Oh my god, did everyone eat all the cupcakes already?" I heard Leah ask. I looked around to see everyone's guilty faces.

"Sorry," Nicholas said smiling as he was still chewing what I knew was the last cupcake.  
Would it be wrong to give my little brother a wedgie over a cupcake? Yeah, it probably would be.

I was sad, I mean like seriously sad. Everyone got to enjoy my favorite cake but me.

"This sucks, majorly," I said and saw the smiles on Leah and Jacob's face. "Why are you smiling?" I asked them.

"Ella, I think Edward has another cupcake," Sophie said with a smile.

"What?"

"Turn around," Nicholas said with excitement as he was practically bouncing up and down. I turned around and there was Edward, down on one knee holding a red velvet cupcake, with a diamond ring peeking out of the top of it.

My hand flew to my mouth as Edward smiled up at me.

"Bella, baby, you know you mean everything to me. From the moment I met you, you changed my life forever. You are my strength, my reason for existing, what keeps me going each and every day, my kryptonite, because I have never been more vulnerable, than when I'm with you," he started and I heard all the _awws_ from everyone in the room.

"…When I'm with you, I'm a better version of myself. I want so much more out of life, and to share that with you. Our lives are far from perfect, but I want to share my life with you for as long as I live. I want to raise Sophie and Nicky with you, raise our children with you and grow old with you. I can't promise you that I won't be a pain in your ass, but I can promise to put you and them before anything else in this entire world. I promise that I will love you every day of forever. Will you marry me, mi amor?"

I felt the tears in my eyes. Never in my wildest dreams could I ever imagine someone loving me this much. The room was quiet, obviously waiting for me to say something. I was so emotional right now I could hardly focus. The tears slowly fell down my face while Edward smiled up at me still holding the red velvet cupcake with the diamond ring dead center.

"You got me a cupcake," I blurted out through my tears and laughed when I realized what I said. Everyone in the room started to laugh, including Edward as he got up from the floor.

"Yes, I got you a cupcake, baby," he chuckled wiping my tears from my face. He pulled the ring from the cupcake, and placed it against my lips to lick the icing. Smiling, I did just that. Once it was clean from the icing I held out my hand while he slid the white gold, diamond engagement ring onto my finger.

"I didn't hear her say _yes_," Emmett teased causing everyone to laugh again.

Looking from the ring on my finger and then up at Edward I said, "Of course I'll marry you." Grinning, he lowered his head and placed a kiss on my lips while everyone cheered as if there was ever a chance of me saying _no_.

Edward broke our kiss and then brought the cupcake to my lips. Grinning, I took a bite out of it actually moaning. He laughed as he wiped some of the icing from the corner of my mouth. I took the cupcake from him and then placed it against his mouth.

"You're sharing your cupcake?" he asked with mock shock on his face.

"Yes, now shut up and bite it before I change my mind," I joked making everyone laugh yet again. Edward and I finished off the cupcake and the rest of the party was soon underway.

Lauren teased us saying we were so backwards because Edward proposed to me at our own engagement party. He told her to stop being a hater.

As we all sat down to finally have dinner, I was once again amazed at what Esme had set up.

"Goodness, only we would have dessert before dinner," I said making Edward laugh.

"Yeah, I knew Sophie and Nicky wouldn't last through dinner without slipping and telling you what I was going to do," he replied making me giggle.

"You planned this with them?"

"Everyone. Why do you think people kept stopping you from going to the table?" he asked, rolling my eyes I shook my head.

"I took Sophie and Nicky with me to pick out the ring Monday after I picked them up from camp. They went with me earlier to pick the ring up from the jewelers."

"When?"

"After we left Dave and Buster's, that's why I never made it to my house to pick up my suit until after you came home," he informed me. I smirked at him.

"Very smooth, Dr. Cullen," I replied. The waitresses brought over our plates just as Emmett's cell phone started to vibrate on the table.

He looked at the phone and I saw the anger pass on his face. He ignored the call and started to eat. No one had to ask him who it was, because his face said it perfectly.

Everyone shared casual conversation as we ate dinner, and it was the happiest I've felt and seen Sophie and Nicky in a really long time.

"You know, Edward I've been meaning to ask you what happened to that chaise lounge in the art gallery. You never told me, you just said you have to replace it," Esme said, and I tried so hard to force the smile forming on my face away.

Edward cleared his throat as if trying not to laugh, "We spilled some wine on it," he lied. I couldn't look up, because if I did, I was liable to give away what we had really done on that chaise lounge in the art gallery.

"By the look on your face, I'm going to assume that's where you stopped being an endangered species," Angela whispered into my ear from next to me. My cell phone vibrated and when I looked it, it was a text message from Lauren who was only sitting a few seats away from me.

**_You lost your virginity in that art gallery, didn't you? ~L_**

I laughed reading her text message. I never told them where Edward and I had done it for the first time; I just told them that we did. I texted back a _yes _to Lauren and showed it to Angela answering her as well.

"Hot damn!" Lauren yelled getting everyone's attention. "This steak is so good isn't it," she said trying to play it off.

After dinner, everyone started to dance. The night was completely perfect and it wasn't even over yet.

"Are you happy?" Edward asked as he held me in his arms.

"Happy doesn't even start to describe how elated I am," I answered looking up at him. He cupped my face in his hand as he looked down at me.

"Did I give you the romantic proposal you wanted?"

"Yes and the cupcake made it perfect," I replied causing him to laugh. The song changed and _A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri,_ started to play. I placed my head on his chest as we danced to the song.

When it started to end, I looked up at Edward and kissed him. His arms tightened around me as we fell deeper into our kiss.

After three more songs of dancing together we started to dance with everyone else. I danced with Carlisle, Billy, Jonathan and then Emmett.

By the time I started dancing with Jasper, I saw that Edward was dancing with Sophie. I smiled watching her stand on his feet. Much like I use to with Charlie.

It was weird how everything seemed to fall into place. Nicholas came over and asked to dance with me next. Smiling I started to dance with my little brother.

"Bella," he called to me. I looked down into his little face. It was amazing how much he looked like our father.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best big sister ever," he told me. I smiled and gave him a hug telling him he was the best brother ever. We all continued to dance and enjoy ourselves.

Eventually Edward and I had to sit down; well I had to sit down. My feet were starting to kill me. I sat snuggled up at Edward's side, admiring my ring. It was so simple, and yet very beautiful.

"This is really beautiful," I said outloud.

"I knew if I got you something over the top, you would have yelled at me," Edward said from next to me. I laughed still looking at the ring.

"I wouldn't have yelled," I said and he muttered a _yeah right _under his breath causing me to laugh again. We watched everyone dancing and talking. A few came over to congratulate us again and tell us goodnight.

Edward was placing little kisses on my neck while whispering very sweet things into my ear. I giggled at something he said just as I heard Emmett yell.

"What?" I noticed he was on the phone. He stormed out of the restaurant, Lauren following close behind him.

There was no question who he was yelling at and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what he ever saw in a woman like Rosalie, hell I still couldn't see what Edward ever saw in Carmen.

"I don't get it," I mumbled out loud.

"Get what?" Edward asked.

"What men like you and Emmett ever saw in women like Carmen and Rosalie," I said looking at him. He gave a light laugh sitting back in his chair.

"Emmett met Rose at some party for this baseball player he was trying to sign with. She was crying in the hallway about some guys trying to attack her and she didn't know where her friends were, and she somehow lost her purse. Emmett being the gentleman offered to help her, from there they fell in love at least that's how he tells it. He said everything in their marriage was great until after EJ was born. That's when someone tried telling him that everything about the night they met was a lie. Apparently, she was known for doing this at those kind of parties. Emmett didn't believe the players trying to tell him this, especially when Rose told him they were the guys that attacked her that night. As the years went on he became more isolated from his friends and family because she always claimed they insulted her somehow," Edward explained.

"Like what happened with all of you?"

"Yeah, when he noticed the pattern, he started questioning her about it. He said from there everything went downhill. He suspected she was cheating and called Sam to find out, he ended up finding out more than he actually wanted to know," Edward continued and I could see that he felt bad for his brother. I took his hand into mine and he smiled at me.

"As for me and Carmen, well she was my constant girlfriend in college and medical school. When I first met her I thought she was amazing. She was focused and knew exactly what she wanted out of life. It was a comfortable and non-dramatic relationship…at first. She didn't distract me from studying; she didn't demand my attention when I had to study all night. I thought I had found the perfect girl, one that didn't complain about me not spending enough time with her," he began, and I could tell that he was a little uncomfortable talking about this. I laced our fingers together.

"When I started working, she seemed understanding, eventually we fell into marriage. Like I said before it just seemed like the right step to take next, but that's when she started slipping and showing who she really was. I found out the reason she didn't care I wasn't around so much was because she had other boyfriends all through college. Since we were married and there was no actual pre-nuptial agreement between us, she felt like she could do whatever she wanted because she had my name. You know everything that happened after that," he said looking at me.

"She never deserved you," I told him cupping his face in my hand. He smiled at me.

"I'm thankful for the shit she put me through, though."

"Why would you be thankful for that?"

"Because it made me appreciate you even more; it makes me appreciate what we have more than anything in this world. It made me realize what a perfect woman really was, and gave me the ability to recognize when I found her in a coffee shop," he answered with that gorgeous smile on his face. Grinning, I leaned into him placing a kiss on his lips.

He pulled my bottom lip into his mouth as his tongue darted into mine. I moaned in response, cupping the back of his neck as the tip of my fingers played in his hair. I could kiss forever and never get tired. I could feel his hand on the back of my neck as he gently sucked on my tongue.

"Mmhg…" we heard someone clearing their throat. Breaking our kiss we both turned around to see Angela and Seth standing in front of us.

"About time the two of you noticed we were standing here," Seth joked and I blushed placing my head against Edward's shoulder.

"What's up?" Edward asked with a smile in his voice.

"We just wanted to say goodnight, we're about to leave," Angela said and I gave her a look I knew she would get.

"Yeah, I have work in the morning and…"

"The two of you aren't really about to make up some lie like we don't know the two of you better than that, are you?" Edward asked and Angela blushed while Seth laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't do anything I would do, though you've done more than me already anyway," I teased and Angela laughed giving me the finger.

"Says you. You forget I know what you have planned tonight and I might have to do what you're going to do," she teased right back. I grinned at her while Seth and Edward shared a very confused look.

"Goodnight, Angela," I said wanting to get rid of her now.

"Goodnight BFF, I love you," she replied grinning at me.

"I love you too, and Seth you take care of her or I'll kick your ass," I warned and he laughed.

"She's not joking, Seth, and since she's my future wife that means I'm on her side and will have to kick your ass, too," Edward added. The look on Seth's face was priceless. Eventually the two of them left and more and more people came to tell us goodnight.

"Don't think I forgot about what Angela said, what is it that you have planned tonight, Kitty?" Edward asked me just as someone else walked away from us after saying goodnight.

"How soon can you get me home so you can find out?" I asked in response. In no time we were suddenly the ones leaving as we told everyone goodnight, told the kids to be good at Esme and Carlisle's place and then we headed home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We were back in the house and Edward was like a giddy teenage boy, it was rather hot. In my bedroom I turned one of the arm chairs to face the bed and then ordered him to sit down.

"You just want me to sit here?" he asked as I pulled out my iPod and placed it on the speaker dock.

"Yes, and you are not allowed to do anything else unless I say otherwise," I warned him looking over my shoulder at him.

Just then _Cater 2 you, by Destiny Child's_ started to play. Smiling, I slowly walked over to him and kneeled down between his feet just as the first verse started.

_Baby I see you working hard_  
_I want to let you know I'm proud_  
_Let you know that I admire what you do_  
_The more if I need to reassure you, my life would be purposeless without you_  
_If I want it (Got it)_  
_When I ask you (You Provide it)_  
_You inspire me to be better_

_You challenge me for the better_  
_Sit back and let me pour out my love letter_

_Let me help you_  
_Take off your shoes_  
_Until Your shoestrings_  
_Take Off Your Cufflinks_  
_What you want to eat boo?_  
_Let me feed you_  
_Let me run your bathwater_  
_Whatever you desire, I'll aspire_

The song continued as I started to undress him. I was nervous about what I was getting ready to do but his eyes showed he was very intrigued in what I had planned for him. He watched me closely as I removed his shoes and then his shirt next. Looking at him from under my lashes, I song along with the chorus as I slowly started to dance in his lap.

_Let me cater to you_  
_Cause baby this is your day_  
_Do anything for my man_  
_Baby anything for my man_  
_Baby you blow me away_  
_I got your slippers, your dinner, dessert and so much more_  
_Anything you want just let me cater to you_  
_Inspire me from the heart_  
_Can't nothing tear us apart_  
_You're all I want in a man;_  
_I put my life in your hands_  
_I got your slippers, your dinner, your dessert, and so much more_  
_Anything you want, I want to cater to you_

Teasing him, I rubbed my body up against his. When he tried to grab a hold of me I got up from his lap shaking my finger at him.

"No touching," I warned him. He smirked at me as I continued to undress him, undoing his belt next. I undressed him until he was left in nothing but his boxer briefs.

As the song ended I walked out of arms reach as the next song _Dance for you, by Beyoncé_ started to play. I smiled at him knowing he would really like this part even more than the first part, because it was now my turn to undress. I started rocking my hips as the song started.

_I just wanna... _  
_Show you how much I appreciate you_  
_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you_  
_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true_  
_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good_  
_Wanna show you how much, how much you're understood_  
_Wanna show you how much, I value what you say_  
_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me bay_  
_Wanna show you how much, I really care about your heart_  
_I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart_  
_Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me_  
_I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

The song continued and I slowly lowered the zipper on my dress. I could see the muscles in his jaw tightening as he watched me. Slowly I revealed the corset and garter belt I was wearing under my dress as the song progressed. While I seductively danced for him.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_  
_Tonight it's going down_  
_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe_  
_Swirlin' my babe Twirlin', swirlin' on my babe_  
_Baby lemme put my body on your body _  
_Promise not to tell nobody cuz_  
_It's bout to go down_

I allowed my dress to finally fall at my feet and the look on Edward's face said I had most certainly picked the right outfit.

I danced for him just like the song said, moving my hips to the music as he watched me. Slowly I walked over to him and started to dance in front of him as the song continued on to the second verse.

_You'll never need 2, cuz I will be your number 1_  
_Them other chicks are superficial _  
_But I know you know I'm the one_  
_That's why I'm all into you_  
_Cuz I can recognize that you know that_  
_That's why I'm backin' this thing back_  
_Pop, poppin' this thing back_  
_Drop-drop-drop-dropping this thing back_  
_This is for the time, you gave me flowers_  
_For the world, that is ours_  
_For the mulah, for the power of love_  
_I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up_  
_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_  
_A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what_  
_Sit back sit back it's the pre game show_  
_Daddy you know what's up_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_  
_And I can't help but to think about it day and night_  
_I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

Edward reached out to pull me to him but I swatted his hand away and warned him no touching. The song continued and I placed my hands on the arms over the chair as I hovered over his lap and continued to do just what the song said.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_  
_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_  
_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_  
_Tonight it's going down_  
_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin', rockin' on my babe_  
_Swirlin' my babe swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_  
_Baby lemme put my body on your body _  
_Promise not to tell nobody cuz_  
_It's bout to go down_

Rocking and popping my hips over his lap, I moaned feeling him growing hard under me. I took one of his hands allowing him to touch me now. His hand seemed to go everywhere, as if he couldn't decide where he wanted to touch first.

I sang along with the song as I looked at him I wanted him to know I meant those words from the song more than anything. "Imma take this time, to show you how much you mean to me. Cuz you all I need, No money can emphasize or describe, the love that's in between the lines. Boy look into my eyes, While I'm grinding on you, This is beyond sex, I'm high on you, If it's real then you know how I feel, Rockin on you babe, Rockin rockin on you babe, Swirlin on you babe, In my mind all I can think about, Is a frame for our futures, And the pictures of the past, And a chance to make this love last…"

His arm wrapped around me, pressing me against his body, as I felt his lips on my neck now. As good as that felt I needed to complete the song, finish off his gift. So I pulled myself from his lap, and he actually growled, jumped up from the chair and picked me up.

"I can't wait any more, Kitty," he growled and then devoured my mouth before I could respond. I kissed him back, melting into the kiss as he walked us over to the bed.

He lowered me on the bed, kissing me frantically as he pulled at my thong, ripping it from my body. I screamed out in more shock than pain. He stopped for a second to look at me, silently asking if he had hurt me.

I answered by sitting up slightly and yanking his boxers down from around his hips. His cock sprang free and my heart started to race in anticipation. Quickly, he removed his boxers and then started to kiss me again. I started to try and kick my shoes off but he stopped me.

"Keep them on, keep it all on," he told me placing kisses along my neck. He positioned himself between my thighs and then pushed into me so hard my breath got stuck in my throat. He moaned into my ear as my walls invited him in and wrapped securely around his erection.

"Oh fuck, you feel so good, Kitty," he moaned as he started to move inside of me. The strokes started off slow at first, but seemed to pick up the louder I moaned. Clawing at his back, I lifted my hips from the bed wanting more of him; needing more of him if that was at all possible.

He pulled me closer to the edge of the bed and then started to stand up straight. Looking down into my face he held my waist and commenced to pounding into me.

I moaned out loudly as my arms flew up above my head and started to grip at the sheets.  
Harder he fucked me, causing the bed to shake and for my body to quiver in response. It felt so fucking good I could see stars.

My walls tightened around him and he held my waist tighter thrusting into me. Harder he stroked until I cried out in my release clawing at his arms needing to touch him.

As I came down from my release he stepped back slipping from my body. I pouted and he smiled.

"Stand up and bend over the bed," he instructed. How we had switched roles of who was in charge was unknown to me, but did I care?

Hell No!

I stood up from the bed and did just as he asked me to. I felt him tugging at the strings on the back of the corset I wore. He pulled it off of me tossing it to the floor. I was in nothing now but my thigh-highs and stilettos. His hand slowly moved over the curve of my back.

Then I felt his hands on my ass, gradually rubbing on it as if he was admiring it. I looked back at him over my shoulder with a sexy smirk on my face.

"You like what you see, Dr. Cullen?" I moaned, he grinned at me.

"Like isn't the word I would use, Kitty. You have no idea how fucking sexy you look right now," he said as his hand wrapped around to my front and he started to play, pluck, and pull at my clit. I dropped my head, my hair falling around my face as a curtain.

"Do you like that?" Edward whispered into my ear. I could only moan my approval as I started to feel him enter me again. His fingers never stopped their torture on my clit.

Filling me, I whimpered in pleasure at the way he felt inside of me in this position. It was like I was feeling more of him if that made sense.

Holding my waist he rocked into me repeatedly. I gripped the sheets trying to keep myself up on my feet. His fingers on my sensitive mound never ceased their movement as they progressed in tight circles over my clit.

"Oh baby, faster please," I moaned and he did not disappoint. Faster he pummeled into my body, moaning, grunting, and growling out my name. His fingers moved faster, my head going black as pleasure started to fill every inch of my body.

Over and over again he thrust into me, but I was a goner when he leaned in and sucked on the spot just behind my ear. Between that, his fingers on my clit and his cock between my thighs I convulsed around him so vigorously my legs gave out on me.

Fisting the sheets under my hands I growled out in ecstasy as I fell onto the bed. Edward didn't stop as I came around him.

"Fuck, I love feeling you do that," he roared placing kisses on my shoulder blade. "But I need to taste you this time," he said then he slipped from my body and before I even had the chance to miss his cock I could feel his mouth on me.

With my ass in the air, Edward feasted from between my thighs like a hungry man. He pushed me up further on the bed so that he could slip between my legs. Lying on his back, he used his hand to separate my vertical lips and entered his tongue.

"Ohhh..." was all I could moan out. I was now riding his face, as if it was his cock. He sucked, licked and kissed my pussy so good it didn't take me long to come for the third time tonight.

I swear if a strip tease could get me this, he would be getting one on the regular basis. He consumed my juices as if he was thirsty. I needed to take control back because he had successfully made me cum three times.

Slapping his hands away I moved down his body, placing kisses on his chest. I slipped from the bed, now between his thighs and took his cock right into my mouth as I looked up at him.

"Fuck," he shouted, his head falling back against the bed. Up and down my head bobbed as I sucked his cock as if it was my favorite treat. Who was I kidding; it was most certainly my favorite treat.

Faster and faster I sucked his dick, massaging his balls while I was at it. His hands were in my hair as he told me how much he was enjoying it.

When he asked me to go slow, I went slow.

When he said take him in, I deep throated his ass.

When he said faster, I went wild.

"I'm close baby," he told me trying to pull me up. I wanted to taste him though; I loved how he tasted just as much as he loved how I tasted.

"Kitty, please I want to come inside of you, not your mouth," he said trying to pull me up again. I released him from my mouth, despite the fact that I really didn't want to. This was his birthday gift after all.

Holding on to the bedpost I stepped up on the bed and lowered myself around him. My eyes shut tightly at the feeling of his entry into my body.

Up and down I bounced over him. Bucking, rolling and rocking my hips. Whenever we were in this position I didn't have to think of how to ride him, I just did it as naturally as it felt.

"Oh, that's my Kitty, just like that, baby," he moaned cupping my breast in his hand as I continued to ride him. Digging my nails into his chest I worked my pussy faster, pumping up and down using my legs.

When he held me still and started to thrust up into my body rapidly, I sobbed my approval in a shaky breath. He slammed back into me hard one last time and moaned my name as his fingers dug into my hips.

I fell against his chest completely out of breath as I listened to his racing heartbeat. His arm wrapped around me, his fingers lightly trailing over my back.

"This was the best birthday present ever," he breathed out and I laughed feeling his cock twitch inside of me in response.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it."

"Enjoy? Bella, I…god I can't even think of the right words to tell you how much I loved all of this. You undressing me, the fucking sexy dance that almost killed me when you said I couldn't touch you, and then being inside of you. Baby, love couldn't even describe how much this meant to me," he said. I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"You're flattering me, Dr. Cullen."

"Good," he replied closing his eyes as his fingers still made invisible patterns on my back. "You can show me the rest of that dance now, I think I can contain myself to let you finish," he mumbled making me laugh.

"You know you made it a lot longer than Lauren and Angela thought you would. They thought I wouldn't even be able to start the second song," I told him placing kisses on his chest. He laughed.

"It wasn't easy, especially when you first started grinding in my lap," he informed me.

"I just wanted it to be special, and to show you how much you mean to me," I expressed making circles around his nipple with my tongue. His hand gripped the back of my neck forcing me to look up at him.

"You mean the world to me, Isabella. This night was perfect, not because of the sexy dance though it was amazing but because it was you."

"See, when you talk like that all I want to do is fuck your brains out," I replied nipping at his lower lip. He laughed giving me a quick peck on my lips. Slowly he sat up, putting us both in the sitting position with me still straddling his lap.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

Looking into his eyes, I felt like I could see my entire life looking back at me. This love I felt for him, was strong, unbreakable.

Before Edward, I had walls built so high around my heart it was my home, but I knew now that I had found a new home for my heart and it was safer with him than anywhere else.

I was terrified of what this meant, but it terrified me more to imagine my life without him. I always knew the possibility of me falling hard for him, but even I didn't imagine it would feel this strong, this fulfilling.

"I love you," I whispered just as I felt a tear hit my cheek.

"Happy tears?"

"Very happy," I answered. Cupping my face he wiped the tear away, and then kissed me passionately.

I was completely, unconditionally, and irrecoverably bound to him.

And I didn't want it any other way.

* * *

**_What did you think of the proposal? How about that striptease? _**

**_Also it was only early because today is my sister's birthday and this is what she asked for._**

**_See you next update! _**


	26. My Family

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Important A/N at the bottom!_ **Enjoy!

* * *

**_My Family_**

**_Chapter 26_**

I was a nervous wreck right now. Over the last two weeks we were all in this bubble, I had honestly sort of forgotten about the custody battle.

_Sort of._

But now, Edward and I were meeting with the Judge, Robyn and her attorney. Jonathan said that it wasn't the hearing, but he wanted us all to have a meeting so that we could understand why he was handling this case the way he was.

"Relax, Bella," Edward whispered from next to me with his hand resting on my knee. I inhaled a deep breath and nodded my head.

This will be the first time I've seen Robyn since my parents' funeral and the reading of their Will after.

The moment Jonathan had read everything was being left to Sophie, Nicky and I, she shouted that my mom owed her everything and she hoped she burned in hell for not leaving her anything.  
She didn't even wait to hear the rest of it, she was just gone and we had never heard from her again.

Until now—now when she wanted to try and get custody of Sophie and Nicky.

"The Judge will be ready for us soon, are you all right, Cinderella?" Jonathan asked as he walked over to us. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine," I lied; Jonathan kissed my forehead before walking away to wherever Jasper had disappeared to a moment ago. Edward laced our fingers together, obviously knowing I was lying.  
He placed a kiss on my temple just as I watched Robyn and two men come up the hallway.

Just looking at her made my lip curl in reaction.

"Bella, it's so great to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances, of course," she said approaching where we were sitting. I glared at her. I hated how much she looked like my mother.

"Hello, Robyn," I breathed between clenched teeth. It was taking a lot in me not to share what I was thinking. I wanted to slap her, yell at her, but I had a feeling she wanted me to lose it; she wanted me to show that I was _unfit_ to care for them.

"Bella, this is my husband, Aro, I don't remember if the two of you ever met," she said, turning to one of the men standing next to her.

"No, never," I replied, looking at this man that would be caring for my sister and brother if she was to win custody. Inhaling a deep breath, I squeezed Edward's hand in mine.

"Robyn, this is my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward this is my mother's sister," I introduced refusing to call her my aunt.

"Fiancé? What a surprise. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were really my sister's daughter being so…rambunctious and spontaneous like her," Robyn said with a little smirk in her eyes.

I could feel my lip curl.

"Mr. Cullen, it's nice to meet you," Robyn said holding her hand out to him.

"Dr. Cullen," Edward corrected shaking her hand. I saw the surprise pass on her face again. Then she looked at her attorney as if they were having some silent conversation.

"Judge King is ready," Jonathan said, and then he stopped when he saw Robyn standing there.

"Jon, I heard you were representing little Bella, always Charlie's good little sidekick, aren't you," she sneered. Jonathan inhaled a deep breath.

"I don't know what your agenda here is, Robyn, but you won't be getting those kids," Jonathan said glaring at her.

"We'll see, won't we, Jonathan? May the…better woman win," she said before turning and following her lawyer and her husband.

"I swear, I still don't understand how she's related to Renee," Jonathan said. I nodded my head in agreement. He inhaled a deep breath running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, let's get in here," he told us. Edward and I stood up and we followed Jonathan back to the conference room where we were meeting the Judge.

We walked into the room and Edward and I sat next to Jasper, Jonathan taking the seat closest to the Judge.

No one said a word when the Judge came in, he sat down and opened the folder sitting in front of him. He put on his glasses and looked over the documents inside then looked up at us.

"Good morning," he said, looking at both sides of the table. We all muttered a _good morning_ of some sorts. Edward took my hand under the table, obviously still trying to keep my nerves under control.

"First, let me begin by explaining why I have presided over this custody hearing the way I have. Ms. Swan, you are a very young but very mature young woman, and I am impressed with you. You have done something most grown adults cannot do and I applaud you for it. I've been a Judge for a long time, and I've never seen anything like it," he began. Shifting in my seat I waited for the _but_ that I knew was coming.

"I've looked over the information Emily Fontaine provided before resigning as your caseworker for personal reasons, and I have to say I am very impressed. But, I have to be honest with you and tell you that your age still gives me pause. From information I've received, you were a rather careless young woman before your parents' death, and I just need to be sure that you are not simply putting on a show," he told me, and it sounded much like the little speech he gave me last year when he approved the kids to stay with me. I was no golden child, but I sure as hell wasn't a rebel in the way it was being represented. "You're a young girl who has her entire life ahead of her, and now you are engaged and possibly starting a family of your own someday; congratulations by the way," he said with a nod in our direction. Edward and I just muttered a _thank you_.

"I was ready to consider you as their guardian since there was no one else, but the State was willing to take them, and that was until Robyn petitioned for custody," he continued looking over at Robyn. I saw the little smile on her face.

"Mrs. McAllister, you have much to prove as well. Where were you when we were trying to contact relatives to take these children in?" He asked her.

"My client was out of the country," her attorney answered.

"Mr. Biers, I was talking to your client. She can speak for herself," Judge King replied, and I'll admit I wanted to smile a little.

"I was away with my husband; we didn't know that the children were in foster care until we returned a few months ago," she answered.

"They are not in foster care, they are with me," I snapped. I hated that people referred to me as their foster parent. Just someone the State appointed to care for them until whenever. I understand for legal reasons, that's what was written on paper, but it wasn't the case and everyone knew it.

"While you _being out of town_, Mrs. McAllister might be the case, your sudden _interest_ in the children gives me pause as well. I am not conducting this custody hearing the way many others are done, but this is a very unusual situation I have before me. Above all, the children's well being comes first, and the fact that they have fortunes attached to them makes the decision of who will care for them properly even more crucial," he explained. As frustrating as this was, I was grateful that he hadn't just given Robyn custody when she came along like another Judge probably would have done.

"I just want what's best for the children, and with _me _is best," Robyn said. I wanted to jump over this table and slap the shit out of her.

"That's your opinion, Mrs. McAllister, and no pun intended, but I'll be the judge of that," Judge King replied. "Now, neither of you are here to plead your cases with me, I just wanted to see both parties to explain what was happening here," he continued. I could feel Edward's thumb massaging the back of my hand under the table.

"Despite your petition to have the kids stay with you and your husband during the custody hearing, Mrs. McAllister, they will remain with Ms. Swan and Dr. Cullen until a final decision is made," he cautioned, and I smiled happy that little bit of stress is removed.

"This is just ridiculous- how you could think a child would be better at raising two children over two fully-educated, hard-working adults is beyond me," Robyn snapped.

"This _child _has been Sophia and Nicholas' home for the past year, and you are lucky I am even considering acknowledging this petition for custody. Do not think that for one second just because you have more _experience_ than Ms. Swan, I will just award you custody of those children. I will be taking both of you into serious account the same as I would if this was a battle between a father and mother of the children," Judge King countered right back at her, and I could tell that she was surprised.

He inhaled a deep breath and looked back at the documents before him.

"…I do agree that the children should get used to being around the McAllisters in the event they were to win custody. Mr. and Mrs. McAllister, you will be allowed one weekend a month until November," he explained. I went to protest when Edward squeezed my hand.

"Relax, it's just one weekend a month. We have to pick our battles," he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head knowing he was right. We got to have them with us until the Judge finally made a decision, and that was better than us ending up with one weekend a month.

"Why until November?" Jasper asked.

"In November, I will meet with both parties again for a mid-evaluation," he told us. We all nodded our heads and I watched Jonathan write down the date. He'd been making notes from the moment we walked into the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. McAllister, you both have moved back to Seattle, am I correct?" Judge King asked them. This was news to me because I had no idea they moved back.

"Yes, we have. We want the children to be close to their big sister while staying with us," she replied with a smirk in my direction. She was putting on a show and she wasn't fooling me.

"Ms. Swan, where are the children today?" he asked looking over at me, and obviously ignoring Robyn's last remark.

"Summer Camp, your honor," I answered in a shaky breath.

"Are they in any other activities?" he asked picking up a pen.

"Nicholas is playing soccer now, and Sophie will be starting to learn the violin when she returns to school in September," I replied. I swear I didn't know why I was so damn nervous talking to him.

"That's great, is Nicholas doing better with his asthma?" he questioned.

"Yes, I help him with his breathing treatments and exercises. He hasn't had an asthma attack in two months," Edward answered.

"Always good to have a doctor around; that's very good to hear that's he's doing better. When we meet again in November, I would like it if the two of you brought the children. I want to talk to them to see how they are doing, especially with having spent time with the McAllisters," he told us.

"Yes, your honor," Edward and I said at the same time. We talked about what weekends Robyn and her husband would have Sophie and Nicky. The Judge decided the last weekend of each month was reasonable enough. Edward and I agreed to drop the kids off on Friday and pick them up on Sunday.

"If either of the parties are upset with my decisions here today, you have the right to ask me to step down as your Judge, but know I've been with this case long enough that I care about what happens to those children, and I will not walk away from this unless a court order tells me otherwise," he explained to us. I knew he had indisputably said that for Robyn.

I had always been well aware that we could have requested another judge. But Jonathan warned me early on, all the hoops we would have to jump through because he knew that Judge King would never step down from our case on his own.

While I hated the shit storm I had to go through, I was happy that he appeared to actually care about what happened to Sophie and Nicholas.

"We will meet back here on November 16th, with the children so that I may speak with them. Is that agreed?"

"Yes, your honor," we all answered.

"Ms. Swan, I have the evaluations from Victoria Stone about the two homes at which the children are usually watched when you are working, and both homes have been approved by me. Have you decided who would be watching the children while you and Dr. Cullen are away on your honeymoon?" he asked, and I saw the pissed off look on Robyn's face.

"Why can't the children stay with me?" she asked. Judge King looked over at her and he actually looked annoyed.

"Because as of today, Ms. Swan and Dr. Cullen have temporary custody of the children, meaning when they go away they are able to choose who watches the children. They put in this request weeks ago, I agreed and I will be sticking to it," he informed her. Then he turned back to me.

"Now, Ms. Swan, who will be watching the children?" he asked me. I told him that they would be staying with Esme and Carlisle. He made a note of it and then looked up at us.

"When will you be leaving and when will you be returning?" he asked.

"We'll be leaving the city August 14 and returning August 17," Edward answered. I watched Robyn whisper into her lawyer's ear and he nodded his head.

"Judge King," he called to him in a shaky breath. Judge King looked up at him. "Exactly why do they have temporary custody instead of shared custody between both parties until the final hearing?" he inquired.

"Because I do not wish to tragically upset the children's lives in such a rapid fashion. They've been through enough already; we should make this as smooth on them as possible, wouldn't you agree?" Judge King rebutted. Robyn's attorney nodded his head, "In November I will make further decisions but until then, this is what I have ordered and hereby decree," he continued.  
He finished speaking to all of us and then said he wanted to talk to each couple alone, without their lawyers, inside his chambers. Robyn and Aro went in first. Standing up from my seat I released a frustrated breath as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"This is the closest I've ever been to having them for good," I said under my breath. There was no more foster parent bullshit. Now I had temporary custody, I just needed to get sole custody.

"We will have them for good. This could be over in November if we can prove she's unfit," Edward whispered to me as he held my face between both his hands. I nodded my head knowing that was true.

"I've known Judge King for years, and after listening to him today, I'm telling you, all we have to do is stay on the right track, and this custody hearing is yours, Bella," Jasper whispered when he came over to us. I nodded my head again. I wish I could feel as confident as they seemed to be.

It just seemed that something or someone was determined I not get custody of Sophie and Nicky. When Robyn and Aro came out of the Judge's chambers she smiled at me as if she thought she had this in the bag.

That only made me even more nervous.

Judge King called Edward and me next to come into his chambers. Edward took my hand into his and we walked into the room. He directed for us to sit down and he sat on the edge of his desk.

"I know both of you probably have questions as to why I have put you through all of this, Bella and I think you deserve an answer now," he began. I looked up at him, wanting to know he was being so hard on me.

"The year you petitioned to be Sophie and Nicholas' legal guardian I received a tip from a Valerie Pentenillie," he began, and there goes that damn name Valerie.

I had never met a Valerie in my life.

"…the message was that you were a troubled teen, but since your father was chief of police everything was swept under the rug."

"That's not true," I said shaking my head and feeling my heart race.

"You had a drug charge…"

"That was dropped," I said feeling like I was going to cry. Fucking Tyler was ruining my life and he wasn't even here.

I got pulled over by the police with Tyler in the car and they could smell the marijuana he was smoking. They took us out of the car checked it and confiscated what Tyler had on him, because it was my car they tried to charge me.

I'll admit my father had called in some favors, but I was completely innocent.

"Yes, but it made me wonder about what else your father could have hidden. I've had a case where I ignored a tip I received and it caused someone those children, their lives. I was harsh on you, but I needed to be certain you were doing this for all the right reasons," he explained.

"So what does this mean now?" Edward asked.

"She's proven that she would be a better choice than the State and that she cares about the children, now you both just have to prove that you are a better choice than the McAllisters. But I want you to understand, proving you are a better choice than the State, is not the same as proving you are a better choice over another family. Another family that shows the same credentials you do, so it becomes much more complex. If this was any other case, the Judge would probably go in favor of the older couple who has already built a life together and have shown they can be stable versus a young woman just starting out and has only been doing this for a year now," he explained and I groaned.

"Off the record, I want this for you, Bella. I want you to prove that you are what is right for those children. I just want you to understand that for the sake of the children, I have to take Robyn into account," he continued. I nodded my head.

I felt a little more at ease hearing him say he wanted me to win this. It made me more confident.

"Edward, from what I've seen of Bella, you have an amazing woman you are getting ready to marry. I've known custody battles to get very ugly, so you take care of her, because she'll need it," he told Edward.

After we finished talking with the Judge, we all left and went to a little diner to have lunch while we talked about what happened. Well the guys talked while I thought more about what Judge King said to me.

Edward told them what the Judge said to us in his chambers and I noticed the way Jasper looked at me when the drug charge came up. Jonathan and Edward quickly explained to him what happened and he nodded his head in understanding.

"What do I have to do to see you smile right now," Edward whispered into my ear. I couldn't resist the smile that touched my lips from his words. I looked up at him and he smiled at me.  
We finished talking and having lunch just as I got a call from Mrs. Newton asking me to stop by the coffee shop to meet with her.

I was afraid she was going to be upset with the amount of days I've taken off lately. I always checked in on the shop on my days off though.

After we finished having lunch with Jonathan and Jasper, we left to head to the coffee shop so that I could meet with Mrs. Newton.

When we arrived Lauren was at the register serving a customer. The customer walked away and Lauren looked over at us.

"Hey, sexy lady and Dr. Hot Pants," she said with a smirk. I laughed shaking my head at her.

"How did the meeting go?" she asked leaning against the counter.

"As good as can be expected," I answered with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Bella wanted to punch Robyn though," Edward said with a grin on his face making Lauren laugh.

"Can't blame you, I would want to punch her ass too," she said. Laughing, I walked behind the counter more so out of habit. "You know, Mrs. Newton is in the back office waiting to talk to you?" Lauren asked.

"She's here already? Did she tell you what she wanted?"

"No, I thought you knew," Lauren said shrugging her shoulders. Nervously I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Relax, Bella, we both know she's not going to fire you," Lauren tried assuring me. I smiled at her.

"I'll be back," I said heading towards the office. The moment I opened the door, Mrs. Newton looked up at me with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi," I replied nervously. Walking over to the desk I sat down and could see that she was looking through the financial records for the month of June. It was the first complete month that I was completely in charge.

I don't know why I was nervous. It wasn't like I didn't already know what the records showed. Profits were going up slowly, and we were steady.

"This looks amazing," she said looking through them. I didn't say anything as I waited for her to finish looking over the records. Once she finished she smiled up at me.

"I have a proposition for you, Bella."

"Okay."

"Relax, it's good news of course," she told me. Sitting back I listened to her pitch me the idea of me running the shop. She said the shop would be mine and she would remain a silent partner up until I finished getting my business degree.

Then once I had that, I could buy her out and the place would be mine. There was even a written contract of this, so that she couldn't suddenly change her mind once I had my degree.

"What do you say, Bella, are you in?" Mrs. Newton asked. For the life of me I couldn't understand why she wanted to give this place to me.

"I have just one question," I said.

"Ask away."

"Why me?" I asked. She smiled at me sitting back.

"I've worked hard almost my entire life to make this coffee shop what it is today. This place has gotten me through two divorces and even three miscarriages. It got me through Mike's drug arrest when he was in college. It's a personal place to me; my baby. I could never sell to some big wig to tear apart like it was nothing. I always thought I would leave it to Mike, but I am able to admit now, that would be worse than selling it to some franchise," she explained, and this was the most personal I had ever gotten with Mrs. Newton.

I had no idea she had been divorced twice, or that she had three miscarriages. In that instant I understood why some days she was a real bitch, and I respected her for somehow keeping her head up.

"I won't live forever and eventually I have to pass it down to someone. Bella, I know that you've been through a lot and I know that you will treat this place the same way I would treat it. You probably didn't dream about running some little café when you grew up, but if you want it, it's yours," she continued.

I sat there speechless for a little while.

I had never given much thought to what I wanted for my future. Before my parents' deaths, I was one of those people who lived life as if I had all the time in the world.

I had no idea what career I wanted, and the idea of marriage and settling down was far from my mind.

Now, it was all I could think about.

All I wanted.

"I would be honored if you left me the Café, Mrs. Newton," I answered with a smile. She grinned and leaned over giving me a hug and actually thanked me as if she wasn't the one giving me her shop.

We talked about the changes that would be made and even toyed with the idea of changing the name of place since it would have an all new look. I explained to her though that I wanted to take the contract home and talk to Edward about it first.

I knew he would be happy, but I knew it was a decision I shouldn't officially commit to until we talked about it.

Once Mrs. Newton and I were done talking, she left and I went back out to the front. Lauren was talking to Edward and like always he noticed my presence before I said a word.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, are you like officially the boss, like your name will be the signature on the bottom of my check," Lauren asked with a smile. I laughed a shaking my head.

"I don't know, I want to talk to Edward about it," I said looking at him as I chewed on my lip. Lauren got the hint and got up from the table. I sat down next to Edward and started to tell him what Mrs. Newton and I talked about.

"What are you unsure about?" he asked me.

"Do you think it would be too much for me to take on?"

"Do you want to run this coffee shop, Bella?" he asked.

Smiling, I nodded my head. "This was the place you and I met, if I could hold on to this, have it as my own—our own, it would mean everything to me," I answered looking down at my engagement ring.

He turned my head so that I was looking at him.

"Then tell Mrs. Newton _yes_, and once you finish school we'll buy her out as agreed," he told me.

"You don't think we'll be taking on too much if I agree to this?"

"I think that we can get through anything, and if we have any trouble along the way, that's what family is for," he answered. I leaned in placing a kiss on his lips.

He deepened the kiss pulling me closer against him.

"Can the two of you turn it down over there—you're going to set the wallpaper on fire!" Lauren yelled, causing everyone in the coffee shop to laugh. Lifting his mouth from mine he brushed my bangs from over my eyes.

He didn't say anything as he looked at me, but I didn't need him to. I had become very good at reading his eyes.

"I love you, too," I told him. That infectious grin filled his face. "We have to go pick the kids up, you promised them taco and game night," I reminded him. Tonight the four us would be spending it…as a family.

Edward and Emmett were flying out to Los Angeles tomorrow morning.

They were going to originally fly out after the kids' camping trip, but the camp changed it because of some rain storm. Edward decided that they should fly out to Los Angeles now since we didn't have anything planned this week.

I hated that I would have to go three days without seeing him, but I kept telling myself that I get to spend the rest of my life with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How long will you be gone?" Sophie asked, looking up at Edward while sitting in his lap. We were all in the airport waiting for his flight to be called.

"Just a few days," Edward answered.

"But you'll be back right?" Nicholas asked. It still surprised me how attached they had gotten to Edward.

I knew they loved him, but they had this connection to him that was astounding. It was much like the relationship a child had with their father.

"I'll be back Friday morning, promise," Edward responded. Nicholas nodded his head as he looked down at his fingers.

"Why do you even have to go?" Sophie pouted as she leaned into his side.

"Because I have to help Uncle Emmett move the rest of his stuff here. You want him, Amelia and EJ to live here in Washington, right?" Edward asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess so," she replied making Edward and me laugh.

"The two of you have to promise to be good for your sister and I promise this time next year we'll go to Disney World," Edward said, and both of their faces lit up like the fireworks on the fourth of July.

They talked a mile a minute up until Edward's flight was called. They both gave him a hug bye and then Edward stood up to tell me bye.

I'll admit I was pouting.

"Friday," he said as if reminding me what day he was coming back. I looked up at him from under my lashes.

"That's three days from now," I informed him. He and Emmett were going to try and get all of Emmett's and the kids' things packed and sent here. As well as close up all of Emmett's business in Los Angeles.

They suspected it would take a few days.

Emmett said, with his divorce to Rose and the changes that were happening in the kids' life, he knew being in Washington around his family was best.

"We can do three days," Edward tried assuring me. The last time I had to go days without seeing Edward was the week after the first time he kissed me. I hated not seeing him then and we weren't even together yet.

For the past eleven months I've seen Edward every day, except that week he went to New York. So even though it was only three days, it was going to be the longest three days of my life.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Kitty," he replied cupping my face in his hand.

"You two are acting like we'll be gone for months, it's just a few days, chillax," Emmett interjected. I turned my head to look at him.

"Is that what you told Lauren when you went by her house this morning?" I snapped. When I called Lauren this morning to remind her she had to open the coffee shop today, Emmett had shown up. I heard the beginning of what he said just before Lauren told me she had to call me back. Something was definitely going on between the two of them.

Emmett actually blushed causing Edward to laugh.

"I'll shut up now," Emmett responded.

"Good, you do that," I said with a smirk on my face. I turned to look back up at Edward. "Call me when you land in LA," I told him.

"I will, what are you going to do while I'm away?"

"If I leave it to your mom, sister and my darling best friends, I'll be planning our wedding," I said with a smile. He laughed wrapping both his arms around me.

"It will be fun."

"Yeah, right," I groaned. "I've looked at enough wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses and flower arrangements to last me a lifetime," I said shaking my head.

"Just don't let them force you into anything you don't want. I want you to be happy."

"I'm marrying you, I will be," I replied. That gorgeous grin appeared on his face again. They made last call for his flight and I groaned.

I hated the anxiety I was feeling. I couldn't help fearing that something would happen. In some way it was silly, but after the way I lost my parents so unexpectedly I would forever fear losing someone I loved like that again.

"Promise to come back to me," I whispered so lightly I wasn't sure he heard me. He cupped my face in his hands.

"I promise," he said with a pointed look in his eyes. I nodded my head. Holding my chin between his index finger and his thumb he kissed me. It was an obsessive kiss. He released my lips and looked into my eyes.

"I'll see you Friday," he told me. I nodded my head. He kissed one more time and then told Sophie and Nicky he would see them on Friday. We watched him and Emmett walk up the terminal to get on their plane.

The kids and I didn't leave until after the plane took off because Sophie and Nicky wanted to watch it leave.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out seeing I had a text message from Edward.

**_Home is wherever your heart is and my heart is with you ~ E_**

**_Then you make sure you come home on Friday ~ B_**

**_I would never want to be anywhere else. Try to have some fun while I'm gone ~ E_**

**_I'll try, but no promises. Try to have fun with Emmett, it's been awhile since it's been just you and him ~B_**

**_Yes, dear ~E_**

**_I love you, Dr. Cullen ~ B_**

**_Love you, too, future Mrs. Cullen ~ E_**

After I finished texting Edward, we left the airport. I took Soph and Nick to summer camp, then headed to work. The day seemed to drag along as Lauren and I actually moped the entire day.

When Edward texted me that they arrived in LA, I relaxed knowing he made it there safely. The day continued to drag and I continued to mope while I worked.

"The two of you look pathetic," I heard Angela say as she came into the coffee shop.

"Bite me," Lauren grumbled. Angela laughed as she approached the counter.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see if you two were sulking," she said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Wouldn't you be if Seth went out of town?" I asked.

"Probably," she answered shrugging her shoulders. Since it was a little slow the three of us sat down and had lunch. I took that as my opportunity to ask Lauren about Emmett.

"What did you and Emmett talk about this morning?" I asked, as I drank from my cup.

"Uh?" Lauren replied as if she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Don't _uh _me. I heard him tell you that he cared about you," I replied. Angela now had a very curious and confused look on her face.

"He, uh…we…Christ—how the hell did I get myself in this mess," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"You love him don't you?" Angela asked her. Always leave it to Angela to have her love radar on blast.

"It's too soon to know that, isn't it?" Lauren asked looking completely terrified.

"There's no timeline on when you can fall in love with someone, Lauren. Love happens when it's ready, no sooner…"

"…and no later," Angela finished for me.

"This love shit scares me," Lauren said shaking her head.  
"Yeah, but if you let go and just go with it, it could be the best feeling in the world," I told her. She inhaled a deep breath.

"I told him, I couldn't promise him anything. That he needed to end things with Rose before we even considered the possibilities," she told us.

"Is that what you want?" Angela asked her.

"I don't know what I want anymore," she replied drinking from her glass. "Before, I just wanted to have a good time, I wasn't looking for—for this," she continued.

"Well if it's any consolation, I think the two of you are super cute together," Angela told her with a smile on her face. We all laughed, some of the tension leaving the table.

"Bella, how the hell did you know you were making the right decision getting involved with Edward?" Lauren asked me. I couldn't resist laughing.

"I still don't know if I'm making the right decisions. Honestly I'm just going with what makes me happy, and Edward makes me happy. He makes Sophie and Nicky happy," I answered and Angela smiled at me.

"The two of you make it seem so damn easy," Lauren said.

"Love should never be hard," Angela and I said at the same time and then laughed because we were both quoting my mother.

"My mom used to tell me that being in love and loving someone is never the hard part, it's admitting it and deciding what you are going to do with those emotions," I said smiling. My mom always had some lesson she was trying to teach me, advice she was trying to give.

Of course as a teenager, I never really paid attention or understood it, but now I was starting to understand it all.

"Now, I just have to figure out what to do," Lauren said sitting back in her seat. I wasn't sure what kind of advice to give Lauren, but I gave her the advice I knew my parents would have given to me.

"Whatever you do, just make sure it's something you can live with and can't live without," I told her, she smiled at me.

"This time next year, we'll be planning your wedding- watch," Angela said bumping Lauren's shoulder. Lauren laughed shaking her head.

"I love you, too, skanks," she said making Angela and I laugh.

"Why do we have to be skanks?" Angela asked.

"Because we're already too emotional over here, I needed to lighten the mood," Lauren replied shrugging her shoulders. "On a happier topic, have you decided what color our bridesmaid dresses will be?" Lauren asked changing the subject.

"Yes, actually I did- emerald green," I answered.

"I knew you were going to pick green," Angela replied with a smirk on her face. I laughed because Edward said the same thing when I told him. I couldn't help it, green was my favorite color after all.

"When do we go dress shopping?" Angela asked.

"I figure tomorrow. I might as well find a way to pass the time while Edward is gone," I replied. Sophie and Nicky were spending the next two days with Esme and Carlisle since that's who Amelia and EJ were staying with while Emmett was in LA.

I tried telling Esme and Carlisle they could have just told Sophie and Nicky _no_ when they asked to spend the night…let me just say I will never get in between them having their _grandchildren_ ever again.

I knew I would have to keep myself busy the next three days, and Angela, Alice and Lauren were just the people to make sure I did just that.

My phone vibrated and I saw it was another text message from Edward. I opened it to see it was a picture message.

Smiling at the picture, I had somehow fallen in love with him even more. It was a picture of Sophie, Nicky and I making tacos last night. Attached at the bottom were just two simple words

_My Family_

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update, but if you are in my group you received the explanation on Friday. _**I did not post for either of my stories the past two days out of respect for the children and adults that were killed in the school shooting. It was my way of a moment of silence for them. **I will start to post for Washed Away again tomorrow. **

* * *

******_Okay now tell me what you think about the chapter? Do you want to kick Robyn's ass too? And remember this is fiction so the way the judge is conducting this may not be how they would in real life. But he is a good guy! _**

**_See you next update! _**


	27. Game Changer

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Game Changer_**

**_Chapter 27: Edward's POV_**

I was starting to remember why I paid movers to pack up and move all of my stuff when I left New York. I understand Emmett didn't want to pay anyone because he was worried Rosalie would do something, but this was just too much shit.

"We just have to pack up EJ's room and then we're finished here," Emmett said as I tapped the box I just labeled with Amelia's name.

"Then your office?"

"Yeah, the movers will be here to pick up the boxes tomorrow," he said standing up and looking around the room at what we had gotten accomplished.

Since he was only taking his and the kid's things, it didn't take nearly as long as we thought it would. We worked all day Tuesday after going to see Emmett's attorney and we worked all day today. We both wanted to get back home to Seattle as soon as possible, and I was hoping that would be tomorrow.

I hated being away from Bella and the kids.

"Want to get some drinks?" Emmett asked. Running my fingers through my hair I agreed. We left the house and headed out to a sports bar he often visited.

Sitting in the bar we both watched the game that was on the television, neither of us saying much. It was weird being around my brother after all these years.

Before, we would have been hanging out in this bar joking and laughing, but things had changed. We were slowly rebuilding our relationship, but some part of me knew it was never going to be the way it used to be.

"I'm sorry," Emmett blurted out as he drunk from his beer bottle. I looked up at him, the shock of hearing _apologize _apparent on my face. "Don't look at me like that," he said, placing the bottle back on the table.

"I thought I just heard you apologize."

"You did, you ass, don't gloat," Emmett retorted and I laughed picking up my beer bottle and drinking from it.

"Oh, I'm going to gloat," I replied. I knew he was sorry about the shit that happened in the past, but it was an entire different thing to actually hear him say it.

"I couldn't explain why I believed her over all of you, but she was my wife. I loved her, I would have done anything for her," Emmett said looking dazed as he spoke. "Even though you were with Carmen, I knew you wouldn't understand that, you didn't love her the same way I loved Rose," he continued. Thinking about the way I felt for Bella, I don't think I ever actually loved Carmen.

"But now that you're with Bella, you could understand. You love her," he said. It wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"More than anything."

"Exactly, and even though we're your family, you would defend and protect her no matter what, wouldn't you?" he asked. Sitting back against my chair I could see where he was coming from. I would do anything to protect Bella, even defend her against my family if I thought for one second someone insulted her or made her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I would."

"My problem was that I was so fucking in love with Rosalie's ass, I couldn't see I was being played," he said sitting back in his chair.

"It wasn't all bad, you got EJ and Amelia out of it," I reminded him. A smile formed on his face, those damn dimples he got from our mother popping up.

"Yeah, that's true. I love my kids, Edward. I mean they're everything to me," he explained. I nodded my head remembering feeling a little of that when I thought Carmen was pregnant.

Now—my everything was Bella, Sophie and Nicky. It wasn't the way I ever thought I would start a family, but they were my family and I wouldn't change anything.

"Do you think Rose is just going to give you the divorce?" I asked him. He laughed picking up his bottle.

"When hell freezes over," he answered before placing the bottle to his lips and finishing it off. Again I could understand that, I had to practically force Carmen to finally sign the damn divorce papers.

"Want to know the worst part?" he asked looking at me. I just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "The only thing she's going to ask for in the divorce settlement is money. She won't even think about the kids."

"Didn't you say she had postpartum depression when she had Amelia?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"That's when shit started to get really bad, you would think she would be over that shit by now," he damn near growled flexing his hand. I could tell he was angry, rightfully so.

"Everybody is different; you just focus on EJ and Amelia," I told him. He nodded his head, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Ever wonder what life would have been like if we never married Rose and Carmen?" he asked. I laughed because I thought about that a lot, but I ended up with the same conclusion every time.  
"I think about it, but if it wasn't for Carmen ruining my fucking life, I would have never gone back to Seattle and I wouldn't have ever met Bella," I answered. He nodded his head, that stupid grin on his face.

"She really has your nose wide open, doesn't she?" he asked. I laughed finishing my beer and waving over the waitress.

"No more than Lauren has yours," I shot back just as the waitress approached our table. I asked her for two more beers, and she took the empty bottles and then walked away.

"I don't even know how this shit with Lauren even started, it's the last fucking thing I need right now," he said running his hand over his head.

"Then end it, before you hurt her."

"What?"

"End it."

"Would you have ended it with Bella?" he asked, and I inhaled a deep breath knowing there wasn't a damn thing that could ever keep me away from Bella. Even before we started dating I couldn't stay away from her.

She held me captive the moment she smiled at me, blushed and spoke and by the time I figured it out, I was already hers.

"I'll take your silence as a no," Emmett said when I didn't answer him.

"Lauren is one of Bella's best friends, I don't want to see her hurt," I told him just as the waitress came back over with our beers.

"I would _never_ hurt Lauren," he said as if pissed at me implying he would hurt her. I knew he wouldn't hurt her intentionally, but if he didn't get this shit with Rose settled first, Lauren was bound to get hurt.

We sat there quietly again as we drank our beers.

"I care about Lauren," he said, looking at his beer bottle as if it held some life secrets.

"I never said you didn't care. I just don't want to see anyone hurt, and in this present situation she would end up being the one hurt if you don't get your shit together," I told him. He sort of laughed as he looked up at me.

"I'm the older brother; shouldn't I be giving you relationship advice?"

"You would think so," I laughed. We sat there talking some more and then decided to go play some pool.

He beat me in the first two games and gloated because his games against me were still undefeated.

"Can we play next round with you two, all the other tables are taken?" a blond-haired woman asked, walking up to the pool table with red-headed woman behind her. I noticed that all the other tables were being used. I looked at her and then looked at Emmett. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," I answered grabbing two more pool cues for them.

"I'm Christine," the blond said as I handed her the pool cue. "That's my best friend, Nikki," she said pointing to the red head.

"I'm Edward, that's my brother, Emmett," I said handing Nikki her pool cue. Both women smiled at us. We started playing the first game and everything seemed to be going good. I could tell they were flirting but it was seriously falling on deaf ears between Emmett and me.

We were getting ready to start a second game and Emmett told them what we were playing that we would team up.

"I'm on your team," Nikki said wrapping her arm around mine. I looked at her and slowly peeled her arm away.

"I think I'll partner up with my brother," I said starting to notice this was a really bad idea playing a second game with them.

"Nope, he's my partner," Christine said smiling at Emmett. I looked at him and we both shook our heads.

"I won't bite—unless you want me to," Nikki said with a grin on her face. Emmett started laughing causing us to look at him.

"You're messing with a soon-to-be married man; the only woman biting him is his fiancée," Emmett informed her.

"He's not married yet," Nikki said trying to place her hand on my chest. I stepped back out of her reach.

"Doesn't change that I'm not interested, and very faithful," I informed her.

"That's what they all say. I won't tell if you don't, we're all adults here," she said and I laughed shaking my head. It was crazy how desperate some women were. People joked about women being this way, but it never really occurs to them that it's true.

"Em, I think that's our cue to the get the hell out of here," I said placing my cue stick on the pool table.

"I could make you feel really good, you'll forget all about her," Nikki said smiling. Obviously, she was taking what I said as an invitation.

"The only woman that makes me feel good is the woman I'm about to make my wife. I would never degrade what I have with her, especially not for a fuck with a piece of trash that's probably just looking for a bank account," I sneered.

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that," Christine snapped.

"I just did, I'm out of here," I said.

"The three of us can have fun without you," Nikki said, and Emmett laughed again.

"Sorry girls, I'm a married man," Emmett said placing his beer bottle and pool cue on the table.

"A married man that's about to be divorced," I said when he walked over to me. He laughed and then winked at me when he said.

"Divorced, but not single, if Lauren is up for it," I nodded my head and we paid our tab and left the bar.

We went back to Emmett's place and he headed upstairs claiming he was going to bed. Sitting on the couch, where I slept the past two days, I called Bella, surprised I hadn't heard from her since this morning.

"Hey, baby," she answered on the third ring, in a groggy voice.

"Hey, Baby, were you sleeping?" I asked leaning back on the couch and kicking my feet up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess I was," she said with a yawn.

"You still sound tired, go back to sleep, Baby," I said really wanting to talk to her but didn't like that she sounded so exhausted.

"No, I want to talk to you," she whined and I could just imagine her pouting.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I just want to hear the sound of your voice," she told me. I smiled wishing I was with her.

"How was your day?" I asked her trying to start a conversation.

"It was good; okay I guess. Mrs. Newton had the construction guys come in so we could talk about what we were going to do," she said. I knew she was excited about taking over the coffee shop, and I was happy for her.

She needed something that was going to be just hers, and I knew that this coffee shop would be just that.

"So, you get to redesign everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't really know what I'm doing, but Jake is really good with this construction stuff so he's helping," she told me. I grateful Jake was helping because I knew construction workers would have tried to take Mrs. Newton and Bella on a ride, especially if they found out that money was no option.

"Good, do you know what you're going to re-name the café yet?"

"No, deciding that is harder than I thought," she said, and I knew she was chewing on her lip like she always did when she was thinking.

"It will come to you. Did you tell Mrs. Newton your other ideas?

"Yes, and she loved them."

"That's great, Kitty."

"I was surprised she liked them, I keep thinking she's going to just shut this down and realize she's leaving her shop to someone who doesn't have a clue," Bella expressed.

"Bella, Baby, you're brilliant, and Mrs. Newton knows that, it's why she picked you."

"You're biased because you think I'm perfect."

"I am a little biased when it comes to you, because you are perfect to me, Kitty," I informed her and she giggled into the phone. "Have you talked to Leah about being the cook?" I asked knowing we were talking about that yesterday.

"Yeah, actually I did. We didn't get to finish talking about it though because Marie showed up again today," she said and I sat up on the couch.

"What? Are you okay, Bella? Why didn't you call me?"

"There was just so much going on, and I didn't want to bother you," she said, and I wanted to yell at her for even thinking she would have been bothering me.

"You wouldn't have been bothering me, that's what I'm here for, Bella. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she lied and I ran my fingers through my hair hating that I wasn't there when that woman showed up. I didn't understand this fucking woman; she left Bella's life all those years ago, and now thought Bella would just welcome her with open arms because she was dying?

"What did she say to you?" I asked her.

"The same as always, that she just wants to talk to me. She said she wanted to be my mom—I yelled at her," Bella said whispering that last part.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Baby," I told her wishing I was there to hold her.

"You didn't know she was going to show up, plus your mom and Alice almost kicked her ass before I even had a chance to say much of anything," she giggled and sniffled all at the same time. I knew she was crying.

"Bella, Baby…"

"Why did she have to come back into my life now?" Bella asked, sniffling some more into the phone.

"I don't know, Baby, but she doesn't deserve to be in your life," I said pulling at my hair. "Did you call the police this time?" I asked her knowing she said she would if Marie showed up again.

"Yeah, I did, your mom and Alice talked me into getting a restraining order against her," she said and I made a note to thank my mother and sister later.

"Is that what you want?"

"I want her to leave me alone, so if the restraining order does that, then so be it," she answered sniffling again. I didn't give a damn what else Emmett and I had to do tomorrow, I was going home to Bella tomorrow whether we were finished or not.

The phone was silent for a while, I could hear her breathing.

"Oh, I didn't even tell you the best part about my day—guess what?" she said, excitement in her voice this time.

"What's that?"

"I found my wedding dress today!" she yelled, and I grinned hearing the excitement in her voice.

"That's great Baby, I can't wait to see you in it," I told her just imagining how beautiful I knew she was going to look walking down the aisle.

"You're going to love it."

"I'll love anything you wear; did you get any other wedding stuff done?" I asked, trying to stay on wedding talk since it seemed to brighten her mood.

"Yes, surprisingly I did. I found Amelia and Sophie's flower-girl dresses, the bridesmaid dresses and my shoes," she said in a chipper voice. I smiled hearing how happy she appeared to be now.

"I can't wait to marry you, Isabella Swan," I told her. I heard her sigh into the phone.

"I can't wait to marry you, I miss you so much."

"I miss you, too, I'll be home soon."

"Tell Emmett, he's never allowed to take you away from me again," she sulked and I could tell she was pouting again.

"When I come home, Baby, no one will be able to pry me away from you."

"Good, I hate sleeping without you," she said with another yawn.

"I hate sleeping without you, too, I miss hearing you snore," I teased.

"I do not snore!"

"Oh yeah, you do, Baby, especially when you're really tired, but I still love you," I told her with smile on my face.

"You better love me, I picked up your stupid video game today while I was out shopping," she told me, and this was one of the reasons I loved her. She always thought about everyone else even when she should have been focusing on herself. She didn't have to stop and pick up my game; I could have easily gotten it when I got home.

"Thank you, Baby, but you didn't have to pick it up."

"Yes, I did, you wanted the game and you forgot to pre-order it like I told you to. If I didn't get it, I would have had to listen to you mope about it until you got it," she said knowing me so well. It was times like this I couldn't resist comparing her to Carmen.

Carmen would have never done that for me, she didn't care about what I liked or the things I wanted to do. Bella, though she didn't understand my video game and comic book addictions, did care. She even let me read my favorite comic book to her a few nights ago.

She was everything I had been missing in my life, and I would make sure she knew I would never take her for granted.

"Well I appreciate it, Kitty and you."

"You better, do you know that line was long, and I think some kid touched my ass," Bella said and I couldn't resist laughing.

"Don't laugh, I was violated by some ten year old and his father just winked at me when I glared at them," Bella told me and I tried not to laugh.

"In their defense, Baby, you do have a very nice ass," I informed her.

"Yeah, well when you get home, you will be kissing this very nice ass," she replied and I laughed again.

"With pleasure, Kitty."

"Are you and Emmett almost finished there?" she asked, probably wondering if I would be home sooner rather than later.

"Yeah, the movers are coming tomorrow."

"Rosalie still hasn't shown up there?"

"Surprisingly no, but I have a feeling she will tomorrow when she realizes that Emmett is moving all of his and the kids' stuff out," I answered. When we came to Los Angeles, Rosalie had also, a day later when she found out.

She hadn't shown her face since we've been here, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Sophie and Nicky miss you," she told me and I smiled.

"I miss them, too; are they still at my parents' house?"

"Yes, after I took all the kids to Pizza mania they wanted to go back to Nana's house because she was making them ice cream," Bella said.

"My mom made them homemade ice cream?"

"Yes, they're going to be fat, we better get Sophie into some sport, too," Bella said and I laughed.

"Did the camp counselor give you the details for the camping trip?" I asked her and she groaned. I knew she didn't want to go camping, but Sophie and Nicky really wanted us to go as a family.

"Yes, she said that since we are going as a family, we can just meet them at the campsite. Also, let Emmett know he and the kids can come, too, if they want," she told me.

"Okay, what campsite?" I asked her. She started telling me the rest of the information and I wrote down the name of the campsite. I heard Bella yawn into the phone again.

"Kitty, go to bed I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"No, I don't want to hang up with you," she whined into the phone. "Stay on the phone until I fall asleep," she said.

"Okay," I told her, picking up one of the comic books I brought with me and started reading it. I could hear her moving around and she sighed into the phone.

"No matter how I move these pillows around, they don't feel as good as snuggling up with you," she told me with a sigh.

"I know, Kitty, when I get home I'll hold you so you can sleep," I promised.

"Are you reading one of your comics?" she asked and I laughed that she knew me so well.

"Yes."

"Read it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, if I can't go to sleep in your arms, I want to go to sleep to your voice," she told me. I read her the comic until she fell asleep snoring into the phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movers were here picking up all of the stuff we packed. We were almost finished when the devil's advocates showed up. I wasn't really surprised to see that she had Carmen with her.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Rose yelled at one of the movers. "Put that shit down now!" she yelled. The mover looked confused.

"Ignore her and take them out to the truck," I told him. He nodded his head and Rosalie turned glaring at me.

"Where is he?"

"I'm right here," Emmett said coming down the steps carrying two boxes.

"What the hell is this, what are you doing?" she asked him as if it wasn't obvious.

"What does it look like Rose, I'm taking our children and I'm leaving you," he said placing the boxes down on the floor. "What the hell is she doing here?" he asked nodding his head towards Carmen.

"Well since you went and got a divorce lawyer and froze all my accounts, I had to ask Carmen to be my acting attorney," Rosalie said. That made sense; get another gold digging whore to be your attorney.

I had honestly forgotten that Carmen passed the bar here in California, too. She was from here so it made sense.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Carmen asked coming over to me. I wanted to tell her to fuck off, but I was hoping to figure out what the hell she was up to.

"In the kitchen," I told her, knowing that Rose and Emmett needed to be left alone to talk. I walked into the kitchen, Carmen following behind me.

"You look good," she said as I leaned against the counter.

"What do you want, Carmen, because we both know the only real reason you came here with Rosalie is because you knew I was here," I said and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is it true you're marrying her?"

"Yes."

"You don't even know anything about her, she's only using you."

"No, that was you," I replied folding my arms over my chest. In the distance I heard Rosalie raise her voice at Emmett.

"Edward, you have to think about this rationally. Not with your dick."

"Carmen, I'm marrying her and there isn't anything that's going to change that."

"You can't marry her."

"Why, give me one good reason," I said knowing she didn't have any.

"I love you."

"I said give me a good one, not one that's repulsive to think about," I replied and she looked at me surprise on her face.

"We spent so much of our lives together and you're just going to throw it away for some twenty-year-old little tramp?"

I stepped so close to her, she tensed up as if afraid I was going to hit her.

"Don't you ever say anything like that about Bella again, and let's get something clear Carmen, you threw away our marriage."

"I want you back," she said trying to hold my hands. I pushed her hands away from me in disgust as I stepped away from her.

"Don't touch me," I told her as I glared at her.

"Why, because I'm not your precious Bella?" She said actually looking like she might cry. I didn't care though.

"Yes, that's exactly why."

"What does she have that I don't?"

"A heart," I answered just as I heard Emmett yell at Rosalie about Amelia possibly not being his. I didn't have time to argue with Carmen. I needed to make sure my brother didn't get locked up for killing Rose.

I went to walk out of the kitchen and Carmen grabbed my arm. Quickly, I snatched it from her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes and I wasn't sure what she was afraid of but I wanted her to stay far the fuck away from me and those I loved.

"I promise we can go to therapy, and I'll even…"

"You don't get it do you, Carmen? That farce of a marriage is over and I don't want shit to do with you. We are never getting back together! Get that through your fucking head!" I shouted at her.

I walked back into the living room just as Rosalie said, "You're not her father, I slept with Carl, you know your co-worker, the one who took your promotion," Emmett stalked toward her and I was sure he was about to strangle her.

I rushed over stopping him. Standing between him and Rosalie I tried reasoning with him.

"She's not worth it, Em. You have EJ and Amelia waiting for you," I reminded him. He inhaled a deep breath and turned walking out of the house. I turned around and looked at Rosalie.

"What, you want me to fuck you, too?"

"You need fucking help, Rosalie," I said to her as I started to walk out of the house after Emmett.

"Edward," Carmen called to me. I didn't acknowledge her as I walked out the house to go find Emmett. I found him standing in the garage and he'd punched a massive dent in his garage door. Running my fingers through my hair, I slowly walked over to my brother.

"I just want to kill her, Edward. That bitch...she just..." Emmett said shaking his head and this was the first time I ever saw him cry. I did the only think I could think of; I pulled him into a hug.

Rosalie refused to leave as she caused chaos the entire time the movers finished packing up the boxes. Once they finished, I wrapped his hand up we left to head to his office.

I asked him if he was sure about going there because of his co-worker, but he said that he was. When we arrived, wouldn't you know it, Rosalie and Carmen followed us.

"Emmett, you are not leaving me! I won't let you!" Rosalie yelled as she tried to cross the busy street.

"Watch me!" Emmett yelled, and then we heard a loud horn and everything after that happened at the speed of light. I watched in horror as Rosalie's body flew up into the air after being hit by an SUV.

Bystanders started screaming and I rushed over to see if I could save her. I might have hated her, but as a doctor it was my job to save lives.

But apparently that wasn't the plan today because she was already gone.

Falling back on the balls of my feet as I looked at Rosalie, I heard a screeching scream and when I looked up I saw that it was Carmen who had just seen Rosalie's body.

"Ah, fuck!" Emmett yelled from behind me. I jumped up and tried to go to talk to him. He was pulling at his hair and throwing punches into the air. He let out a loud scream and then fell to his knees repeating over and over again it was his fault.

When the police came I told them what happened and they picked Rose up from the street. When they asked him what he wanted to do, he gave them her parent's information. Even though she didn't talk to them he said they had the right to decide what they were going to do with her body.

When I asked Emmett how he was doing, he would just say he had to go and break his children's heart and tell them their mother was gone.

He looked so broken, weak. I could never imagine what he was feeling. The conflict his emotions was causing in him.

By the time we finished talking to all the police and Emmett signed off on everything, we didn't want to do anything but fly home.

So we did.

We arrived back in Seattle at about three in the morning Friday. Emmett went straight to our parents' house because he needed to be with Amelia and EJ.

Even though it was late, I woke my parents and let them know what happened. My mother instantly went to find Emmett. I let my father know I would take Sophie and Nicky home now, because Emmett was going to need to be alone with his kids when they woke up.

I woke Sophie and Nicky and they were upset at first when I woke them and then screamed when they realized it was me.

"You're back!" Sophie yelled wrapping her arms around my neck. I hugged them both and told them I wanted to take them home with me. Thankfully they didn't argue or ask why.

Before I left I saw Emmett on the couch holding both a sleeping Amelia and EJ, my mother and father sitting right next to him.

I took Sophie and Nicky home and they went straight to bed making me promise to make them pancakes in the morning. I went into Bella's room and very quietly I undressed and then climbed into bed with her.

She jumped when my arm wrapped around her.

"It's just me, Kitty," I said with my lips against her temple. She turned around facing me in the darkness of the room.

"You're early, I was supposed to meet you at the airport," she said in a sleepy voice. I cupped her face in my hand.

"I needed to come home," I whispered to her and she most have heard the stress in my voice because she sat up in the bed. The moon's light, allowing me to see her shadow.

"What's wrong? What happened? Is Emmett okay?" she asked in a rush.

"I'll tell you in the morning, Emmett's…" I couldn't even say he was fine because I didn't know. She turned the light on and a soft smile touched my lips seeing she was sleeping in one of my shirts.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Rosalie was hit by a car, and she died," I said. Bella's hand flew to her mouth as she looked at me in shock.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked. I pulled Bella, against me and told her everything that happened. Starting with when Rose and Carmen showed up at the house.

"We have to go see him tomorrow. I know he said he hated her, but some part of him still loved her and he's going to blame himself for this," Bella said looking up at me. "He's going to need all of his family there even though he's too proud to ask, and will say he doesn't need us. We have to go," she continued.

"We will, first thing in the morning," I told her. She nodded her head placing it back on my chest. I held her tighter to me as an ache hit my heart at the thought of ever losing Bella.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you," she replied leaning up into me and placing a kiss on my lips. Neither of us actually went back to sleep, we just held each other all night.

When my phone vibrated and I saw I had a text message from Carmen, I almost didn't open it, but something told me I should.

**_Seeing that happen to Rose gave me a whole new perspective on life. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, Edward and I hope one day you can forgive me. I promise this will be the last time you hear from me. I hope your second marriage is better than your first; you deserve to be happy, even if it's not with me. ~ C _**

Rosalie's death had turned out to be a game changer, in more ways than one.

* * *

******_Not even going to say anything but what do you think about the chapter?_**

**_See you next update! ;-) _**


	28. Camping

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday Everyone! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Camping _**

**_Chapter 28_**

"Kitty, stop pouting," Edward said as he packed the last of our things into the back of my car. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

We were all going camping with the kid's summer camp finally. It was honestly a little scary that we were already nearing the end of the month.

In just a few weeks Edward and I would be getting married. I was excited, but I was even more nervous.

It would be yet another hurdle in my life to jump, but at least I was looking forward to that hurdle. I was not looking forward to the one I had to deal with today.

Yes, I was that annoyed that I was going camping. I hated camping, I always have. I always got the worst bite marks, ending up with some sort of cut from falling and had the worst night sleep knowing I was outside.

We would be out in the woods for the entire weekend. We weren't heading home until Monday morning.

That was three days!

Three full days of camping and three nights in a tent.

But I had to go, not just because Sophie and Nicky wanted me to go but I had successfully talked Emmett into joining us with the kids. I told him it would be a good activity for them.

Sophie and Nicky were in the backseats on their way back to sleep. Edward woke us all up at the crake of dawn because he wanted us to get their early to get a good spot.

"Everybody ready?" Edward asked getting into the driver seat. He received a dry _yay_ from Sophie and Nicky in the back seat.

Laughing he started the car and then we left for the campsite. I sat back in my seat and listened to the radio. I secretly wanted to go back to sleep too, but I could never fall asleep in a car.

The ride to the campsite was a quiet one, mainly because Sophie and Nicky fell back to sleep in the backseat. When we arrived Edward talked to the guy that managed the campsite to find out what section of the site was for the summer camp.

Once Edward had that information, we drove over and Edward parked the car. Sophie and Nicky woke up as if they just knew we were here. It made me laugh at how excited and awake they seemed now.

"You're late!" I heard Emmett yell when I climbed out of the car. I turned around surprised to see him out here already.

"What time did y'all leave?" I asked walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Same time as y'all, I just live closer to the campsite," he reminded me.

"We saved you guys a spot to put up your tents, I know Edward likes being by the water," Emmett said grinning over at Edward.

It was really weird how it appeared with the death of Rosalie the world was shifting. Emmett and Edward had gotten closer, possibly because Edward spent a lot of time with him. Edward was worried Emmett would go into a depression blaming himself for Rosalie's death.

Everyone helped Emmett out as much as we could. When he had to fly to L.A to attend Rose's funeral Esme and Carlisle went with him.

I tried telling Edward he could have went too, but he refused. He didn't want to leave the kids and me in Washington.

Some nights, Edward and I took Amelia and E.J so that Emmett could have some time to himself. He never asked for it, but we knew he needed it.

Lauren was helping out, which didn't surprise anyone. What did surprise us was that they had both agreed to put whatever was happening between them on the backburner.

Of course I knew it was probably for the best, but I also knew that their hearts were already mixed in and I knew it wasn't easy trying to put those feelings to the side.

I was very surprised when I saw that Lauren was here. Emmett said Amelia and EJ wanted her to come, but I had a feeling it was much more than that.

We all started to set up our tents, and I had to admit, the tent Edward got for us did look very cozy. It was huge and thankfully could fit a queen sized air mattress.

I was not a sleeping bag person.

Other families started to show up from the camp and it didn't take long for Sophie and Nicky to ditch us to go play with their friends. Thankfully Edward and I had put up their tent first.

They didn't want to share a tent with Edward and me. In the words of Sophie, _You two will be kissing and we see that enough at home._

Kids right?

Edward and Emmett were doing all the real work; Lauren and I were having much more fun telling them what to do.

"You know the two of you would be much more helpful if you come over here and actually help," Emmett said while connecting the poles for the tent.

"Edward, told me to get out of the way," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

"That's because you were putting it together backwards," Edward said with a shake of his head as he smirked at me. "And don't think I didn't notice you were doing it on propose," he added causing me to laugh.

"Who me?" I asked in mock shock. He laughed and tossed the directions for the tent at me. Holding it I started reading from it and telling them what parts to put together next.

"I hate how cute the two of you are together," Lauren said from next to me as we sat in the camping chairs.

"What?" I asked laughing.

"I mean, I love it, don't get me wrong. But I hate it, because it's the two of your fault that now I want it for myself," she said and now I understood. Lauren was never the real looking for someone to settle down with type.

She enjoyed her freedom, and she enjoyed dating and not being in a relationship. At least that's the way she used to be.

"It will happen for you," I tried assuring her.

"Oh please, I'm attracted to the wrong type of guy," she whispered as if to assure Emmett didn't hear her.

"What about…" I nodded my head towards Emmett, being sure not to say his name.

"Horrible timing," she replied and I could definitely understand that. "I don't know…I guess it will happen when it happens," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"Bella, can you come hold this for me?" Edward asked getting my attention before I could reply to Lauren.

"We'll finish talking about this later," I told her with a pointed look. She gave me a forced smile, but nodded her head. I got up and placed the directions in the chair and then went over to help Edward.

Once we had the finished product it looked even more awesome than it did on the box. Edward stood there with a very proud smile on his face.

"Now, what are you going to do when it's time to take it down?" I asked him wrinkling up my face at the thought.

"Taking it down is always easier than putting it up," he told me. Then he took my hand and pulled me into the tent. He zippered it shut then pulled me to the corner of the tent and slipped his hands into my back pockets.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you this morning, but you looking really fucking hot in these little shorts," he breathed with his face so close to mine I was drowning in his scent. He gripped my ass pressing me into him and I smiled up at him.

"You have a one track mind, Dr. Cullen."

"Only when you're around, I can't seem to focus on other things when you're in the same room as me," he replied making me laugh.

"Remind me to never come and visit you at work again," I replied. He laughed and then lowered his lips to mine devouring my mouth in a heated kiss.

Goodness it was like we were in the newlywed phase and we weren't even newlyweds yet. I wrapped my arms around him, pushing my fingers into his hair.

"Where Edward and Bella go, our counselor wants to talk to them?" I heard Nicky ask standing right outside the tent. Edward and I pulled apart laughing as we wiped at our mouths. We walked out of the tent probably both looking very guilty.

"We're right here, Nick," Edward said with a smile on his face.

"Why were you in the tent, it's not bedtime yet?" Nicky asked.

"Edward was showing me how big it was inside of the tent," I lied and he looked at us with a brow raised.

"You were kissing weren't you?" he asked. I swear moments like this were when I wished they were actually my biological kids because then they wouldn't ask questions like that.

"Your faces are going to get stuck together," he told us when we didn't answer. Emmett and Lauren started laughing. I rolled my eyes running my fingers through my hair.

"Shut it you little rascal, where's your counselor so we can talk to her?" I asked him. He laughed and pointed Edward and I in the direction of his counselor who was already talking to some of the other parents.

Parents? God I was a parent?

I would be, and with Edward. I thought looking up at him and smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" he asked me as we started walking over towards the counselor.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you," I answered. He grinned taking my hand into his and lacing our fingers.

We walked up just as the counselor was saying she needed parents to volunteer for each activity they had planned. Edward volunteered with a few other parents to take the kids hiking through the woods tomorrow, and as much as I loved him I was not tagging along for that. I volunteered with a few others to help with cooking, and setting up for the scavenger hunt.

"You know that means you have to get up early in the morning to get breakfast ready for everyone?" Edward whispered into my ear. I groaned and then yelled at Lauren that she was helping.

She stuck her tongue out at me in response. The counselor then told us about a few more activities we would all be doing as the camp and that families were free to venture out. This made Edward happy because he wanted to take the kids fishing.

I knew Nicky would like that idea, I wasn't so sure about Sophie.

After the counselor finished talking to everyone she walked around to talk to each parent to see if they had any other questions.

"Is that the lady you said questioned you at the camp that day?" Edward whispered in my ear as she approached us. I nodded my head just as she stood in front of us.

"Ms. Swan, it's so great to see you here," she said with smile.

"Yeah, the kids really wanted me to come. Ms. Cope, I would like you to meet my fiancé Edward, baby this is the kids camp counselor," I said introducing them.

"Fiancé?" she replied with surprise.

Can I just say that I was getting really tired of people reacting that way when I called Edward my fiancé. Edward shook her hand and she started talking about how great Sophie and Nicky were and how beautiful of a job she thought I was doing with them.

Honestly she was just kissing my ass after practically insulting me the last time we spoke.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned around to see my old high school boyfriend Will Bowman. Smiling I walked over to him and gave him a hug. It was meant to be a short one be he held on a little longer than I did.

"You look great, Bella," he whispered into my ear starting to do that little rocking people did when they were hugging you for a long time.

"Thanks, what are you doing here?" I asked him with a laugh as I stepped out of his hug.

"I'm one of the counselors for the older kids," he answered with a smile then he laughed nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Actually I didn't even plan to help with the camping trip until I saw your name on the chaperone list," he told me. I smiled not sure what he wanted me to say to that.

Will was like one of my best friends in middle school and high school. In middle school we agreed to be each other's first kiss so we didn't suck when we had our actual first kiss.

Yeah I know doesn't make much sense, but hey I was thirteen. We didn't start dating until senior year of high school. I think I only went out with him, because I was so comfortable with him.

When we broke up, it was one of those weird mutual break ups. We were going to two different colleges and didn't want to do the long distance relationship thing.

Maybe it was more so me who didn't want to do the long distance relationship thing.

"I heard about your parents, I'm really sorry," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. We stood their awkwardly for a little while. "What have you been up to?" I asked him wanting to change the subject since he looked more uncomfortable with the conversation about my parents than I did.

"Um, working, trying to get through law school," he answered.

"That's great, I know how much you want to be lawyer," I replied. He smiled nodding his head.

"So how have you been, I mean after your parents uh…"

"Relax Will, I'm not fragile. I won't break down if you mention my parents," I assured him with a little laugh. He seemed to relax. "I've been great actually. I'm getting married next month," I said with excitement. I hadn't realized I was so excited about it until just now.

"Married? Really, oh wow," he replied running his fingers through his hair again. "I mean congratulations, he must be a great guy to have caught you," he said with a smile.

"He's the best, I'll introduce you," I said turning around to look for Edward. I didn't have to look far since he was already watching me. He looked like he was going to have an anxiety attack. I walked over to him and he was still looking across the field before he looked down into my face.

"Old friend?" he asked me.

"Yes, Will Bowman," I told him.

"You're first kiss, Will Bowman?" he asked with his nose flaring. I was surprised he remembered that. He looked angry. There was no way Edward could have been jealous.

Could he?

Possibly, he did have a cheating skank as his first wife; I guess I could understand the insecurity. Plus, I did just leave him standing there talking to the counselor to go give Will a hug.

Yeah, probably not the best idea.

"Yes, that Will Bowman and Edward, you do know that I would never, ever, look at another guy the way I look at you let alone cheat on you right?" I asked needing to be sure he knew that. He looked at me as if I was the crazy one.

"Of course I know that, Bella. Baby, I trust you, believe me, I do," he assured me and I saw the truth in his eyes. I relaxed knowing I wouldn't have an overly jealously, possessive Edward on my hands. Even though he was hot when he got a little jealous and possessive, but I would never do anything to make him get that way.

I'm not that damn stupid.

"Then what is the look for?" I asked him.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you. The way he is _still_ looking at you," Edward said looking over my head. I turned and sure enough, Will was looking at me.

"He can look, but he can't touch. Only you are allowed to do that," I reminded Edward.

"Damn straight," he replied with that grin I loved so much. I laughed and took his hand so that I could introduce the two of them.

"Will, this is my fiancé, Edward. Edward this is my friend from high school, Will," I introduced then cursed myself for just calling Will my friend. But ex-boyfriend sounded so…mean.

"Nice to meet you man," Will said shaking Edward's hand.

"You too," Edward replied sternly. They were both being such…men!

I mean seriously, it was like I was a chew toy. Will use to play with me, then lost me and now discovered there is a new dog that has me and they were ready to fight over it.

Okay maybe a dog analogy wasn't the best example but you get my point.

"You're a lucky guy, getting Bella. How did the two of you meet?" Will asked.

"He came in the coffee shop I work at," I answered since it looked as if Edward wasn't going to.

"Oh that's great. You better treat her good man, or some guy might come along and take her," Will joked but only I laughed. So maybe it wasn't a joke. Yeah, it was time for us to walk away.

"Ooookay, Will I'll see you around," I said turning so we could walk away.

"It was really nice seeing you Bella, I missed you. Maybe we could get together and catch up," he said. What the hell was with guys saying that in front of Edward? "I mean if your fiancé doesn't mind, no disrespect man," Will added quickly when he looked at Edward.

I saw the irritated look on Edward's face.

"Bella's free to do as she wants," Edward said sternly. Yeah it was definitely time for this conversation to be over.

"I'm going to be really busy these next few weeks with the wedding so close, so maybe next time," I half lied. I probably wouldn't go anywhere with him, if I did Edward was bound to pop a blood vessel while I was out.

Will nodded his head and walked away. I turned standing directly in front of Edward now. I put my hands on my hips and waited for him to look at me.

"What?" he asked, obviously clueless.

"You say you trust me and then you get like that…"

"Like what?"

"Like you're ready to piss on me so everyone knows I'm yours," I snapped at him. Instead of taking me seriously he laughed.

"Ugh, never mind," I said irritated as I started to walk away from him. He caught my hand before I got very far and pulled me back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and with his lips against my ear he said.

"I'm sorry, I just get so crazy watching other men check you out as if you're a piece of meat up on the chopping block. Then they ask you out as if I don't get what the hell they are up to," I turned around so that I was facing him.

"He was just asking so we could catch up."

"You're innocent female mind, believe me Kitty, he asked because he had an agenda."

"Edward, not every guy is trying to get into my pants."

"Was he trying to when you dated him?" Edward asked and I started chewing on my lip. "Exactly, that hasn't changed just because he hasn't seen you in a while. If anything, he'll try harder because you're both adults this time," he told me. I rolled my eyes because this was just ridiculous.

"He can try all he wanted, it wouldn't work. You are the first, last and only man I will ever allow to make love to me, have sex with me and fuck me," I said whispering the end part of that into his ear.

"I know Kitty, I just get crazy."

"Uh duh! Try paranoid," I replied, he laughed and then started tickling my sides. We walked back over to where Emmett and Lauren were sitting and talking. Emmett looked up at us with a smile.

"You didn't kick that guys ass?" Emmett asked nodding his head over to Will, who creepy enough was still watching me.

"Oh not you too," I said with a groan.

"What? From the moment he saw you he's been looking at your ass, I almost got up and kicked his face in until I realized you knew him," Emmett told me, and that made me a little uncomfortable.

Was Will watching me before he called my name?

"I tried telling her that, but she called me paranoid," Edward said taking a seat in one of the camping chairs and pulling me into his lap.

"You both are overreacting," I told them.

"Bella, I actually have to agree with them. Emmett and I were just talking about him. I mean I thought he was going to hump your leg," Lauren said and we laughed.

We all played some games with the kids from tag, to hide and go seek, and even a water fight which not all the parents in attendance was really happy about since some of them got hit in the crossfire.

Eventually I had to dry off and change my clothes so that I could help with dinner. Lauren and I left the guys with the kids while they did something called melted crayon rocks.

I tried getting Lauren to finish the conversation we were having earlier but she wasn't having any of that.

We started to set up for everyone to come eat when these two women came over talking to each other.

"Are they married?" I heard one of them ask.

"I didn't see any rings on their fingers, and I heard that, that one is a doctor," the one with red hair answered. Lauren and I looked at each other but didn't say anything as we listened to the two women.

"Oh it is always good to have a doctor around, though that big one looks like he could lift me and do some things if you know what I mean," the brunette joked and both women laughed.

"They were with two women earlier though," a third woman said approaching the table. Some part of me was hoping they weren't talking about Emmett and Edward but I knew that they were.

"Two young girls, I saw them, but I don't think they are _with them, with them_," the brunette said.

"Well, I am divorced and looking for a doctor to help take my woes away," the red head added.

"Hell that's the number one reason I came, to hopefully catch me a single father," the third woman added making all three of them laugh. I inhaled a deep breath just as Lauren said,

"You know I think that it is completely tacky that women would go on their children's camping trip with the sole purpose of trying to dig their claws into some poor man who is simply here to have a good time with his family," all three women looked up apparently finally noticing that the two of us were standing here.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the red haired asked.

"By any chances are the three of you talking about the two guy's right there?" Lauren asked pointing over at Emmett and Edward. All three women looked behind them and then turned back to us.

"If we were, what business is it of yours?" the brunette asked.

"That one, the doctor, is _my_ fiancé," I answered and the three of them looked surprised.

"And that big one is off limits, he's taken," Lauren practically growled. I turned and looked at her with a brow raised.

"Shut up," she told me before walking away and taking a tray of hot dogs with her. I laughed picking up the tray of burgers. Then I looked at the three women with a smile on my face.

"You three ladies have fun," I said before walking away. After we served everyone dinner we told stories around the campfire and then made smores.

I hated camping but I was really enjoying seeing the smiles on Sophie and Nicky's face. Edward showed them how to start a fire, which I thought was a bad idea but he said it was all part of camping.

Also hearing Amelia and EJ laugh again was amazing. I saw the smile on Emmett's face when he heard them laugh.

"Aunt Ella," Amelia called to me.

"Yes?" I asked, she just gave me a hug and then ran off. I laughed when a second later EJ came and did the same thing. I looked over at Emmett confused and he smiled at me as he walked over to me.

"Thanks for talking us into coming, I didn't think I would see them smile or even laugh for another few months," he said watching the kids play.

"You're welcome, and I sort of know what you're going through remember? The first time I took Sophie and Nicky out to have fun after our parents died we went to Sesame Place. We played all day like we use to, it was the first time we felt like everything might be okay," I told him. He nodded his head.

"I just feel like maybe if I…"

"Don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong. We can't predict that things like that will happen. All you can do now is take care of them like you've been doing, they know you love them and that's what's going to help them deal with all of this. Trust me," I said cutting him off. He smiled down at me with a shake of his head.

"Now I see what Edward meant when he said you had an old soul, you are older than your years Ms. Bella Swan," he chortled and I laughed.

"My mom use to tell me that too," I replied with a smile as I thought about her.

"I don't know if I ever said it but I'm really sorry for what happened to your parents," he said.

"Thanks, and despite what happened between you and Rose, I am sorry for what happened to her," I told him. He nodded his head.

"You know I was married to her for almost five years, and I never knew that she suffered from severe clinical depression. I got so wrapped up in the kids when she wouldn't pay attention to them, I stopped paying attention to her," Emmett revealed.

"It's still not your fault, it was an accident," I told him holding his hand in mine. He smiled at me then pulled me into a bear hug.

"If you crush my fiancée, Emmett, I'm going to crush your face," We heard Edward yell and we both laughed.

When it was time for lights out, Edward and I laid in Sophie and Nicky's tent with them until they fell asleep.

"Ella, Uncle Jon said that we can call you Sister-mom, can we really?" Sophie asked and I cursed under my breath while Edward laughed.

"No, you can just keep on calling me Ella."

"You don't want to be our sister-mom, is that why we have to go to Aunt Robyn?" she asked and I almost snapped for sure now.

"Of course I want to be! You are only going to Aunt Robyn's one weekend a month but you will always come back home with Edward and me."

"Promise?" Nicholas asked looking between Edward and I.

"Promise," Edward answered. "We're not sending you guys away ever, the judge just thinks you should get to know your mom's sister," he tried explaining to them. They both nodded their heads and then Nicky turned to Edward.

"If Bella is our sister-mom would that make you our brother-dad?" he asked and I tried not to laugh at the look on Edward's face. Yeah maybe now if they called him that he would realize how horrible it sounded.

I mean sister-mom, seriously?

They could never say that in public, people would think we were some damn crazy family.

I mean what would they call any children Edward and I had, sister-niece?

"Yes, but could the two of you figure out something else to call us if you really don't want to keep calling us by our names," Edward said and they both laughed.

"Could we call you anything we wanted?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing, nasty, inappropriate or crazy like sister-mom," I told them. They looked at each other and I was really worried what they planned to come up with but if it made them feel better about knowing that Edward and I weren't getting rid of them, then I didn't care.

Once the kids went to sleep, Edward, Emmett, Lauren and I sat out by the water talking and looking at the stars.

"Bella, did Sophie and Nicky hate sleeping in their own beds after your parents, died?" Emmett asked. I knew he was asking because Amelia and EJ hadn't slept in their beds since he told them about Rosalie.

"Yeah, they slept in my bed for a while. Sophie wasn't afraid of the dark until after that, and Nicky didn't have panic attacks until then. That night changed them, like it would anyone but they were just five," I answered as I played with Edward's fingers.

I hated thinking about how broken Sophie and Nicky looked when I finally saw them after my parent's deaths.

"Did they see what happened?" Lauren asked. Inhaled a deep shaky breath, "Bella, you don't have to answer that," she said and I shook my head. I had only talked about this once, and that was with Jonathan.

"It's okay. Yes, they saw more than they should have. Sophie said she had gotten up to go to the bathroom like she normally did, and when she walked past the steps she saw a man in the darkness, she ran to my parent's room and woke them up," I started and Edward pulled me up from my seat and then into his lap.

"My dad thought she was only having a nightmare and took her back to bed, that's when they heard my mom scream and Nicky started crying. They said my dad took the both of them to his room to go find her but she wasn't there. He placed them in the closet and told them to stay there, and then he got his gun and went to find my mom," I continued and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Sophie and Nicky said they got scared when they heard a loud bang so they left the closet to go find my dad and mom, instead they saw…." I had to pause as the tears started to fall down my face. "…they saw our mom on the floor, they ran back to the closet when they saw the guy walk over our mom and call to our father. They didn't move again from that closet, they waited for our father, only he never came," I finished.

"Fuck, I am so sorry Bella," Lauren said reaching her hand over and taking mine. I smiled at her.

"It's not so hard now to talk about. I just feel horrible that I didn't come home earlier," I said shaking my head.

"If you did, they could have lost you that night too. It might have been this Universe you're always talking about plan that you weren't home that night," Lauren told me and I smiled at her.

"My mom probably loves you right now for saying that," I replied and everyone laughed. Edward placed a kiss on my temple and then changed the subject thankfully to what we were all doing with the kids tomorrow. I had to admit, I was actually looking forward to it.

It was funny how being out camping and disconnecting yourself from the rest of the world for a little while seemed to help clear your head.

I think I was going to enjoy the next two days of camping.

* * *

******_Do you think Will is going to be trouble? What do you think the kids should call Bella and Edward? What about finally hearing what happened the night her parents died?_**

******_Leave me some love!_**

******_Was spending much needed time with the family! I love the holidays, hope all of you had a good one! Will be trying to get back to regular updating. Remember Fridays for Daily Grind! _**

**_See you next update! ;-) _**


	29. Much more than a sister

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Sorry its late! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Much more than a sister_**

**_Chapter 29_**

I have to admit I've actually enjoyed waking up in this tent the last two nights; of course it was really only because I was waking up next to Edward.

Today would be the last full day out here on the campsite and I was excited. Now it wasn't so much because I hated camping, but because I was sick and tired of dealing with other people's ignorant children.

"One more day and then we go home tomorrow," I heard Edward whisper from behind me. I swear he could read my thoughts. I turned in his arms to see that his eyes were still closed.

"Do you know the first thing I'm going to do when we get home?" I asked him, placing my head on his chest.

"What?"

"Take a long hot shower in my very own bathroom," I answered, and he started laughing. In a flash he rolled me over so that he was over me now, smiling down into my face, his hazel eyes shining.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" he asked me.

"What?"

"Join you in that long hot shower," he replied with that sexy grin. I laughed which was soon ended, when Edward placed a hot kiss on my lips. Settling between my legs, I could feel his morning wood pressing back against me.

I wanted him so bad it hurt.

"I want you, Kitty…" he whispered against my lips rocking his erection into me.

"I want you, too; do you think we have time?"

"Can you keep it down if we do?"

"I'll try…" I replied with a smirk, and he laughed gripping my thigh and hitching it over his hip.

"Bella, it's time to get breakfast ready for everyone," Natalie yelled from outside of our tent. She was a mother to two little boys and a little girl who were here. She was also the other parent who helped with getting the food ready for everyone.

I hated the damn woman.

"I guess we don't have time," Edward whispered.

"I should stab her with a fork," I mumbled back.

"Play nice, Kitty," Edward warned. I rolled my eyes just as Natalie called to me again.

"I'll be out in a minute, Natalie," I growled. Edward tried not to laugh as he rolled off of me so that I could get up.

"At least she didn't try to peek inside of the tent this time," Edward said, placing his hands behind his head as I got up and slipped my feet into my shoes.

"That's because I almost killed her yesterday when she did. I'm telling you all the women here are dying to see you half naked…" I warned and he laughed.

"I could make the same argument about you and the men here," he replied. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and slipped on my long-sleeved shirt.

"All I know is that we better beat them at the family games today," I said. Edward started laughing. Since today was the last full day at the camp we were having a family game day; one family against another.

I wanted to beat Ms. Natalie and her perfect little family.

Yeah, probably childish of me—didn't care though.

"I never realized how competitive you were, Kitty," Edward told me with that sexy grin on his face.

"Well now you know," I giggled. "And no take backs on that proposal," I joked. He laughed, and quickly jumped up swatting me on my butt.

"Wouldn't dream of taking that back," he replied. I placed a kiss on his lips and then started to exit the tent just as his cellphone rang.

He groaned picking it up.

"Who is it?"

"The hospital," he replied. I nodded my head and left the tent. I headed over to the table where we set up the meals.

"About time you came out here sleeping beauty…" Natalie said as she placed the Styrofoam bowls out on the table for the children.

"She probably couldn't get up from under that hot fiancé of hers," Kelly said, she was another mom here that helped with getting food prepared.

"Would you?" Natalie asked, and they both laughed. I rolled my eyes and just started to help them get the food ready.

"Bella, we just have to ask, how did you reel in a guy like Edward?" Kelly teased me with a smile on her face.

"Honestly not sure, just extremely lucky I guess," I replied with a smile.

"Extremely…" Kelly mumbled under her breath. We finished setting up for the kids to have breakfast and then started on the breakfast for the adults. As we prepared the food, I watched as Edward headed over to us.

He didn't look happy.

"I have some bad news, Kitty," he whispered in my ear when he reached me. I turned and looked up into his face. He looked serious and that only made me more worried. I turned and looked back at Natalie and Kelly.

"Can the two of you finish up—I have to talk to Edward. It's important," I said. They both nodded their head agreeing.

Edward and I walked away so that we could talk more privately. Once we were out of earshot of everyone else, I turned and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" I pressed nervously.

"One of my patients was admitted to the emergency room and has to go into surgery a lot earlier than we planned," he revealed. I inhaled a deep breath knowing just what this meant. Edward was not only a pediatrician, he was also a pediatric surgeon. He preferred to be scrubbed in whenever any of his patients had to have surgery.

It was rare when he had to, but always a possibility.

"So you have to leave early," I stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's your job. Is the child okay? It's not life threatening, is it?" I asked with concern.

"I don't know for certain just yet, but the surgeon that called seemed hopeful."

"Okay, you go save their life."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I'm not mad at you," I replied with a smile. "But, I can't say the same for the two of them," I added when I saw Sophie and Nicky climbing out of their tent.

"They're going to hate me."

"They are not, just explain that you have to save a life," I told him. Sophie and Nicky came over to us, talking a mile a minute about how excited they were about the family game day. Edward ran his fingers through his hair nervously as he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked being the first to notice the look Edward and I shared. Edward inhaled a deep breath.

"I have to leave early you guys," Edward said.

"But why?" Sophie whined.

"We have the family games today; you can't leave," Nicholas added.

"I have a really sick patient I have to help," he informed them.

"Is he dying?" Sophie asked with a brow raised. Edward looked back at me as if asking me if he should tell them more. I nodded my head. Sophie and Nicky were far from just being seven-year-old children.

They understood a lot more than people thought.

"He needs surgery, or he could possibly die," he answered. Sophie and Nicky looked at each other as if having some silent conversation. Then they looked back at Edward.

"Then what are you still doing here! Go save his life!" Edward and I laughed obviously surprised.

"You two aren't mad at me?" he asked them. They both shook their heads.

"I think it's cool you save lives," Nicholas said with a smile on his face. Edward hugged them both and then promised he would make it up to all of us. I flagged him away as he ran back to our tent to get washed up and dressed.

"Ella, what are we going to do about the family day?" Sophie asked me chewing on her lip.

"Yeah, Edward and I were supposed to do the father-son, three-legged race," Nicky said looking upset.

They would never let Edward see they were upset because they wouldn't want to make him feel bad, but I knew they were.

"I don't know guys, but we'll figure out something. Maybe Uncle Emmett can do the three- legged race with you, Nick," I replied, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not the same," he said, as he and Sophie walked away and headed for the breakfast table. I ran my fingers through my hair just as Lauren walked over to me.

"What's with all the long faces?" she asked.

"Edward has to leave early."

"What? Why?"

"He has to assist in a patient's surgery," I answered heading over for the breakfast table.

"Damn, Sophie and Nicky are probably pissed," she said, and I just nodded my head in agreement. We made certain all the children were fed as the counselor went over today's plans. I watched the long faces on Sophie and Nicky and I hated it.

I knew they were looking forward to us all being here because it was a _family_ activity, and it was the most _normal_ they felt in a long time.

Edward came over to us to let us know he was leaving. Sophie and Nicky tried putting on the best smiles, but Edward saw right through them.

"What can I do to make this up to the both of you?" he asked.

"You have to play Barbie dolls with me at home for a week," Sophie told him causing him to laugh.

"You got it, Soph, what about you, Nick?"

"Fishing trip, just the two of us," Nicholas answered.

"You're reading my mind," Edward replied and Nicholas smiled. They both seemed to feel a little better as they hugged Edward and ran off to finish eating.

Edward looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"What do I have to do to make this up to my Kitty?" he asked me, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blushed even though I didn't want to.

"Just save that little boy's life," I answered.

"I'll try with everything in me."

"Good, are you taking my car?"

"No, a taxi. I don't know when I will be finished and I don't want to leave the three of you stranded with no car."

"You act like Emmett wouldn't take us home if you did."

"True, but it's my job to take care of my family, not my brother's," he replied. Smiling, I stood up on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied. One of the guys who worked for the campsite let Edward know his taxi was here. Edward placed another kiss on my lips before leaving.

I tried not to pout but I knew I was failing horribly. The look on Emmett and Lauren's face told me that much.

We tried to continue on with our day. Since Edward was gone, Lauren tagged along with the kids to pick out some things from the forest we would use doing the family game day.

I was staying behind to help set up and Emmett wanted to stay with me because strangely Will was staying behind to help set up also.

He and Edward were not comfortable with Will in the least and I had to admit, he was starting to make me feel uncomfortable, too.

"If he comes over here, can I kick him in his shins?" Emmett asked, as we cleaned up our area of the campsite while Amelia sat in their tent coloring. I laughed zippering Sophie and Nicky's tent closed.

"No, I'm sure there is a good reason for all his gawking. Maybe I look different."

"Bella, I've seen your pictures from high school, you don't look that damn different," he replied making me laugh again.

"Hey, Bella, Ms. Cope said you stayed behind to set up," Will said as he approached us.

"Uh, yeah," I said pushing my hands into my back pockets.

"I guess the two of us will be setting up…"

"…three of us," Emmett interjected cutting Will off. I saw Will's eyes widened as he took Emmett in. Sometimes I forgot how large Emmett appeared to other people. From the very first time I met him, his size didn't intimidate me.

"Oh, and you are…?"

"Bella's big brother," Emmett answered sternly and I couldn't resist smiling.

"Bella, I didn't know you had a big brother."

"…he's not really my big brother, Will, at least not by blood," I said and I could tell Will was still confused. "He is Edward's older brother, Emmett" I informed him.

"Therefore, making me Bella's big brother," Emmett said and I laughed.

"Your fiancé Edward?" Will asked as if I was referring to some other Edward.

"Yes, the one and the same," I replied.

"Oh, how great," he mumbled under his breath.

"Were you expecting to get my little sister alone or something since Edward is gone?" Emmett asked, and I looked up at him as if he was crazy. He just ignored me and continued giving Will this very intimidating look.

"Well yeah," Will answered. I snapped my head in his direction looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"What?" Emmett practically growled.

"I mean, no. Not like that! I just wanted to catch up with her," Will corrected.

"Right, well now we can all catch up," Emmett told him. Will looked at me then walked away. I looked up at Emmett.

"Were you like this when Alice started dating?"

"Hell yeah! Edward and I used to hang the guys over the fence if they made her cry," Emmett revealed and I laughed.

"What are you going to do when Amelia starts dating?" I asked as we finished cleaning up.

"Between me, Edward, Nicky and EJ; Amelia or Sophie won't be dating anyone," he told me and I laughed out loud.

"Oh, but Nicky and EJ can date right?"

"That's different."

"Is not!" I yelled at him. He laughed as we headed over to get the stuff to set up for the games. I couldn't resist laughing whenever Emmett interrupted Will, trying to ask me questions he felt were inappropriate.

Emmett didn't leave my side until he had no choice when Amelia fell asleep in the camping chair. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep so whenever she did fall asleep Emmett tried getting her to lie down.

"I'm going to go put her in the tent, I'll be right back," he told me. I nodded my head as I watched him pick her up and take her to the tent.

"Jeez, I thought he would never leave," Will said with a light laugh. "I mean he was acting like your bodyguard or something," he continued as if waiting for me to add in.

"Emmett was just trying to be friendly," I replied.

"Seemed more like he was worried I was going to steal you away from his brother," he replied with a laugh.

"Emmett knows there is no one I would rather be with than Edward," I informed him hoping he understood that, too.

"Can't believe you're settling down, I thought you would be traveling the world or something."

"I can't exactly do that raising two children, now can I?"

"So it's true, you are raising your brother and sister? Your parents didn't have a guardian set up for them?" he asked, and I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"No, they didn't."

"The old Bella was so free. I mean you went all the way to L.A to go to college only after your parents said you couldn't go travel the world with Angela. You would have never allowed anything to keep you tied down, what happened?" he asked, and I stopped doing what I was doing to look at him.

"My parents died and my priorities changed. I have responsibilities now…"

"Your parents died, Bella, not you. Why should you have to give up your life just because they died and weren't responsible enough to make sure they had someone to take care of your brother and sister," he said, and before I could stop myself, I hauled off and slapped the hell out of him.

"Don't you ever in your life talk about my parent again, and for the record, I am not giving up my life!" I snapped at him. It was then I noticed people were looking at us.

"What the hell did you do?" Emmett yelled coming over to where we stood. He looked like he was ready to snap Will in two.

"We were just talking," Will told him.

"That hand print on your face says otherwise," Emmett told him. "Do I have to make him swallow his teeth?" Emmett asked me. Glaring at Will, I shook my head.

"No," I answered really wanting to say _yes_. Amelia started to call for Emmett and I could tell he was unsure about leaving me here with Will. "I'm fine Emmett," I tried assuring him. He glared at Will one more time before walking away.

"Bella, I didn't mean any disrespect, but you gave up your entire life to play house…"

"Will, you don't know a damn thing about what I've given up. I'll admit this isn't how I predicted my life would turn out, but I would make all the same decisions. I gave up being an adolescent and became a woman to raise my brother and sister; I would do it all again before choosing to leave them stranded to travel a world that isn't going anywhere. And for the record, I'm not _playing_ house. I want to be married to Edward; I want to raise my brother and sister and I want to live my life and that is exactly what I'm doing," I told him.

"Then why does it sound like you are trying to convince yourself?" he rejoined.

"Because you want it to sound that way. Trust me, I don't need to convince myself of anything. I've always known what I've wanted—just like I knew I didn't want to be with you then, I know it now. The only person I want is Edward, and you trying to create any doubt in my head will never change that," I replied, fighting the desire to slap him again. I finished doing what I was doing and Will didn't say another word to me.

"Are you going to tell me why you had to slap him or will I have to go beat it out of him?" Emmett asked, coming over to me once Will walked away.

"He crossed a line where my parents were concerned," I replied, not saying much more than that.

"Then he got what he deserved," Emmett replied. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. The kids came back and they did not look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked the both of them when they reached me.

"Can we go home?" Nicky asked, and that caught me off guard.

"Home—why do you want to go home? What happened?" I asked them. Nicholas didn't answer; he just walked to his tent and climbed in.

"Sophie, what happened?" I asked her.

"Some kids were being mean and reminded us that we don't have a mom and dad. They said their mom said Edward left because he didn't want to be stuck with us either," she said, walking into the tent also. My heart practically broke.

How the hell could kids be so fucking cruel?

Children or not, I was ready to put my foot in their ass.

"Lauren, do you know who said something to them?" I asked her.

"No. They walked away to pick some twigs with the others kids, said they wanted to be big kids and didn't need me to follow. So I stood a good distance away. I saw them talking but had no idea what the kids were saying until Sophie and Nicky came over to me looking like they might cry. I tried getting them to tell me but they wouldn't. They just said they wanted to come back to you and go home. So I brought them to you," she replied.

I was fuming right now. When I saw the other parents coming back with the other kids I started to stomp over towards them.

Lauren tried holding me back, but that wasn't going to work.

"Which one of you little fuckers, said something to my sister and brother about not having a mom and dad?" I asked. Now the adult in me knew that I should not have said that but the big sister and protective mother in me didn't give a fuck.

"Excuse you?" one of the mothers said.

"You heard me. One of these little brats decided to remind my sister and brother they don't have a mom and dad, and said one of _you_ said my fiancé left because he didn't want to get stuck with them either…"

"You are talking to children," another cared to remind me.

"Fine, then point me in the direction of the little brats' mother and I'll talk to _her_," I snapped. I saw a few mothers look in the direction of Natalie.

"Why are you all looking at me, we were all thinking it," Natalie said.

My nose flared as I took a step towards her. Before I knew it I was up in the air and over Emmett's shoulder.

"You should all be ashamed of your damn selves. I feel sorry for your children," I heard Lauren say. Emmett put me down in front of my tent.

"Go home, Bella," he told me.

"Emmett…"

"Take the kids home. Lauren and I will bring your things home," he told me cutting me off. I inhaled a deep breath nodding my head.

I let Sophie and Nicky know that I would be taking them home and to pack up as much of their things as they could. I apologized to the innocent bystanders, some parents saying they understood and even apologizing if they children had said anything to Sophie and Nicky.

Natalie, I warned to stay far the hell away from me.

Once we were in the car and on our way home, I tried getting them to tell me what happened, but as always Nicholas was tight lipped, but Sophie was more than willing to tell me.

"They said that…"

"…shut up, Sophie," Nicholas barked at her. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Nicholas apologize, now," I ordered looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"If she wants to tell me she can, you can't make her be quiet just because you don't want to hear it," I said to him as I continued driving.

"But, they said something mean about you, too," he said. That definitely surprised me.

"What did they say?" I asked. Neither of them answered so I pulled the car over and turned to look at the both of them.

"Tell me…"

"Jenny heard her mom tell Cole's mom, that her husband was a lawyer to…"

"…to whom?" I asked when Sophie didn't continue.

"To Aunt Robyn, she said that you and Edward were going to lose us to them, because you were a…" she stopped again and I could tell she didn't want to finish.

"First, Edward and I are not going to lose the two of you, I promise. Now, how did all of this start?" I asked them not bothering to ask what they said about me.

"All the kids were talking about how their mom or dad was really good at stuff and how they were going to beat everyone else. Then Cole said that we didn't have a mom and dad and that meant we were losers already. Nicky said that we had you and Edward, and that's when Cole said that his mom said Edward left because he didn't want to get stuck with us like you did," Sophie explained.

I inhaled a deep breath trying not to get angry again.

"You don't feel like you got stuck with us, do you Bella?" Nicky asked.

"No! Of course I don't feel that way. I love both of you very much and I'm happy that we are still together and that I get to take care of you."

"Edward, too?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, Edward, too. Edward loves the two of you as if you were his very own children, nothing is going to change that. Kids are going to be mean because they don't understand. We might not have mommy and daddy anymore, but I promise Edward and I will be your parents and we will take care of the both of you forever, okay?" I said trying to assure them. They both smiled and nodded their heads.

"Yes," they said at the same time.

"You're the best big sister ever, Bella," Nicky told me.  
"Yup, we wove you!" Sophie said like she did when she was trying to make me smile, and it worked.

I started the car back up and started to head home.

"What do you want to do when we get home?" I asked them as I drove.

"Take a bath!" Sophie yelled making Nicholas and me laugh. When I pulled up outside of the house I spotted Angela's car. She must have seen me, too, because she climbed out just as I pulled into the driveway.

Sophie and Nicky climbed out and ran over to her giving her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Lauren called me and told me what happened," she said. I smiled shaking my head as I went to open the front door. The kids ran inside going up the steps and arguing over who was going to take a bath first.

"You didn't have to stop by," I said, placing my bag down and walking into the living room.

"Of course I did. Emmett told me you slapped Will Bowman; what was that about?" she asked me. Part of me wanted to call Lauren and Emmett and tell them that they talk too damn much, but since I couldn't call to talk to Edward right now, my best friend was sure to be the next best thing.

I told her everything that happened and what was said and she started cursing up a storm. Honestly, hearing her go off about it made me feel a little better.

"What the hell were the chances of Robyn's lawyer's kid going to the same summer camp as Sophie and Nicky?"

"I don't know, but they are not going back," I said running my fingers through my hair. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was just another way they've been watching me," I added.

"Screw them. I'm telling you right now if you have to pack up and flee the country to keep Sophie and Nicky, I'll be going with you and I've made a lot of friends in other countries, so we have endless places to hide," Angela told me making me laugh.

"Angela, can we talk to you!" Sophie yelled from upstairs. I looked at Angela confused and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure, here I come!" she yelled back. She got up from the couch and I decided to call Edward and let him know that I was home. I knew that he couldn't answer, but I also knew he would check his phone later.

After I called him, I went into the kitchen and tried to see if I could find anything for dinner. Everything was frozen and I knew there was no way I was cooking tonight.

Take out it was.

Angela was still upstairs talking to Sophie and Nicky and I was actually nervous. Was it something they thought they couldn't talk to me about? Chewing on my lip I sat down and tried watching television.

Angela came downstairs a half an hour later and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Are they okay?" I asked her nervously.

"Of course, they just wanted to talk to me about something."

"About what?"

"Can't tell you that, as honorary god mom I am sworn to keep their secrets," she said making me laugh. I always loved that she called herself their honorary godmother, I did wonder if she would really be up for the job.

Edward and I would have to pick guardians for Sophie and Nicky if anything was to happen to us, and I was more than certain I wanted it to be Angela.

"But don't worry, it's nothing bad, I would tell you that," she assured me.

"I think that makes me feel better," I said with a brow raised. She laughed flagging me.

"You worry too much, just promise to hear them out."

"What?"

"When they come down to talk to you promise to hear them out. They've thought about this for a long time," she said. Before I could ask her what she was talking about Sophie and Nicky came into the living room.

"I'm going to go head on home now," Angela said getting up and leaving. Now I was really nervous.

Sophie and Nicky sat down next to me.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes," they answered at the same time. I didn't say anything else I waited for them to tell me whatever it is they wanted to tell me.

"Remember you and Edward said we could call you anything we wanted if we didn't want to call you Edward and Bella anymore?" Nicky asked.

So this was about what they were going to call us.

"Yes, I remember…"

"Well we've decided but we wanted to talk to you before we talked to Edward about it…" Sophie said playing with her fingers. She was nervous.

"Okay…" I said looking between the both of them.

"You said you and Edward would be our parents…" Nicky started.

"…And parents are usually a mom and dad," Sophie added.

"But we don't have a mommy and daddy anymore…" Nicky continued.

"We have an Edward and Ella…"Sophie said with a smile on her face.

"Which is like the next best thing…" Nicky added making me smile.

"After you beat Aunt Robyn, you and Edward will be our parents, right?" Sophie asked me. I nodded my head.

"You will be our mom and dad…"Nicky said looking at me nervously.

"You guys know Mommy and Daddy will always be your mom and dad."

"Yes we know, but you and Edward will be our mom and dad, too," Sophie answered.

"And that's why we decided we want to call you both mom and dad," Nicky added, and I was completely speechless.

"But I'm—I'm your sister…" was the best I could get out of my mouth.

"You're more than our sister; the dictionary said…" Sophie said unfolding a piece of paper. "It said that a mom is a female parent, a term to address for a female parent, woman having regard as having the status, function, or authority of a female parent. You are female and you will be our parent," she said placing the paper down.

"We can't replace mommy and daddy…"

"But you won't be. You'll just be holding their place until we are back together in heaven," Nicky said and I smiled. "When those kids said we didn't have a mom and dad anymore I wanted to say we did, too, and that it was you and Edward," he continued.

"You guys really thought about this uh?"

"Yeah, we were nervous you wouldn't like the idea. That's why we wanted to talk to Angela. She knows you better than anybody," Sophie said with a smile and I laughed.

I loved that they wanted to call us that, but I just felt like I would have been stepping on my parents' toes if I let them.

"Can I think about it and talk to Edward about it?"

"Yeah," they both told me looking sad.

"I really do love that you want to call me that," I told them. They nodded their heads obviously not believing me.

I needed to really think about this.

We left the conversation for later and ordered out, and played the Wii together. We played up until they started to get tired.

I still hadn't heard anything from Edward and I hoped that his patient was all right. I got Sophie and Nicky into bed then went to take the shower I had so desperately needed.

Standing under the spray, I let the hot water fall onto my face. I couldn't help thinking about my day, or my life for that matter.

The only thing I would change would be having my parents alive, but then I have to ask myself where would I be?

Not the woman I am today that's for sure. I would never have moved back to Washington, and I probably would have never met Edward. I wouldn't be getting ready to be a co-owner to my own business. I wouldn't be me. Something my mom said to me in a dream was starting to make sense.

_Sometimes the greatest pain brings along the greatest gifts._

She told me and that actually made sense now, it hurt but I understood it.

I felt the cold air on my back and before I could turn around to see why, I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Shit!" I screamed and relaxed knowing it was Edward. "You scared the hell out of me," I told him slapping his arm.

"I thought you heard me come in," he said with his lips against my ear.

"No, I was thinking."

"Hmm that's never good," he teased and I reached back and plucked his nose. He laughed and then playfully bit my shoulder.

"Do I want to know what you were thinking about it?" he asked with his lips on my neck. I could feel his erection on my ass and while we should have had this conversation about what Sophie and Nicky said, I couldn't seem to focus.

Damn him for being so irresistible.

"I'll tell you later…" I breathed when I felt his hand sliding down the front of my body. I tried pulling my thoughts together.

"How's your patient?"

"Alive, and stable, but I'll tell you about it later," he replied as his hand slide between my legs. It was good to know I wasn't the only one distracted.

"Maybe it was knowing I couldn't make love to you for the past two days because of that damn camp, or maybe just seeing your beautiful body all wet, hell it's probably just that I'm addicted to you, but right now all I want to do, Kitty, is make love to you until we pass out from exhaustion," he whispered into my ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked him. He turned me around so that I was looking at him now. Without another word he devoured my mouth. This kiss was strong, passionate as he sucked my tongue into his mouth. I fisted his hair into my hand kissing him back just as deeply.

I felt his hand grip the back of my thigh as he lifted it over his hip. I locked my leg around him, pressing him into my body. I moaned into his mouth feeling his cock twitch against my center. I wanted him so bad it was mind consuming.

He broke our kiss looking down into my face, his breath washing over me like a cool breeze. No matter how many times I thanked whoever sent him to me it would never be enough.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are, Kitty?" he asked, cupping my face in his hand.

"I do when you look at me like that," I replied, and he laughed bringing my face back to his and kissing me again. This time it was more aggressive, more desperate as if he truly needed me as much as I needed him.

He pressed me up against the shower wall as his hands seemed to roam over my curves. He gripped my ass practically molding me into him.

Then released me and moved my leg from around him. I looked at him confused but that was soon gone as I watched him lower in front of me. He lifted my leg over his shoulder and then he blew his cool breath over my folds. He placed soft kisses on my inner thighs, making his tongue swirl over my skin and possibly leaving marks.

"Edward," I moaned softly. The anticipation was practically killing me. He places a soft opened-mouth kiss on my clit causing me to shudder. When he sucked my clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue around I whimpered and my legs almost gave out on me.

He sucked, nibbled and flicked his tongue over my clit and opening as he devoured me. I was only seconds from cuming.

I moaned loudly as I fisted his hair again. When his tongue entered me, everything around me became very cloudy. I couldn't see straight, think straight, hell I couldn't even talk. With his tongue practically fucking me all on its own, his hand began to massage over my clit and before I knew it I moaned out his name breathlessly as I came.

He continued and I honestly think I heard him slurp as if eating something delicious. Then again he did think I was delicious, though I argued no one was as delicious as he was.

He stood back up with a smile on his face. I kissed him licking my juices from his face because I knew how much he loved that. Once I finished I looked up into his hazel eyes and slowly lowered myself in front of him.

I bit my lip as I wrap my hand around his glorious cock. Looking up at him I saw that his eyes were closed as he placed his hands on the shower wall for support. I licked the head of his cock enjoying the sweet and salty taste that was simply him.

I moaned tasting his pre-cum on my tongue. He was my own personal aphrodisiac. I took the head of his cock into my mouth and swirled my tongue around dipping my tongue into his slit. I could hear him groan when I did this.

I loved the way he felt in my mouth, the smooth skin of his solid cock was like nothing I've ever tasted. I take my time and engulf more of him, sucking gently as I do, and his moans start to fill the shower as he fights to not jerk into my mouth. I grip his thigh encouraging his movements, and I slide him in and out of my mouth. His hand grips my wet hair as he shows me the pace he wants me to take. I gladly oblige alternating between sucking and licking the tip of his perfect cock. I push more and more of him into my mouth, relaxing my jaw and throat as I suck him faster and faster.

"Ah good, Kitty," he moaned making me smile inside with pride. I loved that I could make him feel this good with only using my mouth. I continued needing to taste him, feel him cum into my mouth. I wanted his release probably more than he did; I wanted to taste him. I dig my hand into the back of his thigh and he jerks his hips into my mouth. I pull him out of my mouth and continue pumping with my hand. I lift him slightly and dip my head taking his sack into my mouth and humming against them. He releases my hair slamming his hand against the wall and cursing incoherently.

I loved the taste of his skin on my tongue. I take his cock back into my mouth. I began to suck faster than before and when he comes with his hot release hitting my throat I accept with a moan of my own. I clean him until I know I didn't miss a drop and I stand back up between his arms with a smile on my face.

"I've wanted to do that for the past two days," I said. He growls and kisses me deeply as he presses me into the shower wall. Picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Then in a flash he slams into me and I moan as he fills me perfectly.

My walls clasped around him. I could keep him inside of me forever. He started moving inside of me with long, slow, torturous strokes and I moaned into his mouth. He felt so perfect inside of me, a part of me that was missing of which I never wanted to let go. Each of his thrusts hit a new spot inside of me and I wasn't going to last much longer this way.

"Harder," I gasped out and he kisses my neck and pushes into me harder penetrating my spot and I came around him screaming his name. Quickly, he kisses me to muffle my screams so that the kids don't hear.

He presses his hand into my lower back, swiveling his hips and making me crazy as my body held him captive. He worked me over, every thrust causing my body to shudder in response. I rocked my hips to meet each stroke he made into me relishing in the pleasure he was bringing me to yet again.

Faster and faster he pumped inside of me, and I moved my hips wanting to badly to ride him.

"Edward, the bed…now," I moaned against his mouth. He didn't need more than that. He cut off the water then opened the shower door and climbed out taking us to the bedroom. He went to lay me down but I shook my head.

"I want to be on top," I informed him. He smiled turning around and sitting down on the bed while I straddled him.

"Show me what you got, Kitty," he replied with that sexy grin on his face, as he sat up on his elbows. I lifted myself up from around him, his cock almost slipping completely from my body, and then I slam back down around him making us both groan.

I place both my hands firmly on his chest and do this over and over again, faster and faster as my breathing speeds up. It felt amazing being on top this way. Being able to see every face he made as we made love to each other.

He watched me intently as his hands held my hips. I bit my lip swirling my hips and feeling him hit my spot. My entire body lit up. I started to move faster, rocking harder as I felt my body heating up, another release was coming I knew it.

"Fuck, that's it, Kitty, just like that…" he groans slapping me on my ass and fuck if that didn't turn me on. I toss my head back, bounce over him faster and faster. He took my hands interlacing our fingers as if to support me as I rode him. I moved faster, lifted and dropped harder as I know my release was coming.

My eyes closed as I felt him meeting the rhythm I created between the two of us. He just told me to keep going, telling me how good I felt. It was feeding my ego something serious. I worked my hips faster and he pulled his hand from mine and began to rub over my clit.

"Ah yes, don't stop," I moaned, encouraging him to move his hand faster. He sits up and my breast bounce in his face as I speed up wanting nothing more but to cum around him. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth and I moan louder as I grip his hair. I lift up and then drop back down on him. Locking and unlocking my walls around him repeatedly and he growls around my breast biting my nipple.

"Fuck, do that again," he moans and I do, swiveling my hips when I do it, and his hand moves faster over my clit; I fist his hair and cry out as I feel my entire body flush around him. I never stop my rocking as my body continues to claim this man as mine, and only mine. He growls and after a few more strokes I feel his hot release fill me when he slams into me one last good time. I swear I don't know how, but it triggered another orgasm and my entire body convulsed around him.

"Have I told you how much I love having you on top?" Edward said breathlessly into my hair. I laughed shaking my head no. "It is my number one favorite position…" he told me.

"What's number two?"

"All of the others," he replied making me laugh. I placed my head on his chest. We laid that way for a while. I'm honestly not sure how long. Tracing my fingers over his chest I listened to his heartbeat.

"Are you going to tell me why the three of you left the camp early?" he whispered running his fingers through my hair. I told him about what the other kids said to Sophie and Nicky and assured him that they were okay now.

"They're just kids; I honestly shouldn't have gone off on them. I should have just found the mother and kicked her ass," I said and Edward laughed.

"People are fucking idiots, Kitty, you know that better than anyone," he told me playing with my hair.

"Yeah, I know," I said inhaling a deep breath. I decided I needed to tell him what Sophie and Nicky decided.

"Sophie and Nicky decided what they wanted to call us," I said softly.

"And what's that, please tell me it's better than brother-dad and sister-mom," he said making me laugh.

"It's better."

"What is it?"

"They want to call us _mom _and _dad_," I answered. He didn't say anything. Not one word. Worried I looked up at him and he was smiling.

"I take it you like that idea?" I asked him.

"Is it obvious?" he asked making me laugh. "But seriously, how do you feel about it?" he asked me cupping my face in his hand.

"Honored they even see me that way, but I could never replace our mother," I told him.

"You wouldn't be replacing your mother, Bella. Do you feel like if they call me _dad,, _I would be replacing your father?" he asked.

"What! No, of course not," I told him shaking my head. "I guess it's just weird for me, because they were my parents, too," I replied.

"It's up to you, baby. Whatever you want," he told me.

"You want them to call you _dad_, and that's what they want to call you. I couldn't take that away from either of you."

"Bella, they are mine no matter what they call me. I just want you to be sure and comfortable," he replied.

"I think they were nervous about that, too, they talked to Angela about it before coming to me. Sophie read the definition of _mom _to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I bet that was probably Angela's idea," I giggled and Edward laughed.

"Wouldn't surprise me; what did you tell them?"

"That I wanted to think about it, and talk to you about it," I told him.

"Then you continue to think about it, but I don't mind either way."

"Even though you would prefer the way that gets you called _dad_," I said.

"Remember, Kitty, we'll be called _mom _and _dad _eventually," he replied, reminding me that we obviously did plan on having our own biological children someday.

If it was one thing I knew, it was that giving birth didn't make a mom, Marie was proof of that. From the moment my mom told me she was pregnant with Sophie and Nicky, I loved them like nothing else in the world.

Billy and Jonathan used to say I had to be the proudest older sister they ever saw in their life. I helped my parents with everything.

I even got up sometimes in the middle of night to help with feedings. I was watching them the first time they walked. Though I went to college in L.A when I came home for a visit, I spent time with them first.

I was being their sister; I was still being their sister, but they were right, I was _much more than a sister_ now.

* * *

**_Well duh Bella of course you are much more than just their sister now. Did you all enjoy that lemon? What do you think about Sophie and Nicky wanting to call them mom and dad? And Bella's outburst at the camp, yeah I probably would have been worst lol_**

**_See you next update! ;-) _**


	30. Fork In The Road

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Fork In The Road_**

**_Chapter 30_**

Today was one of those days I had to remind myself that I normally liked my job. The coffee shop was extremely busy today. We were sampling the food we would be serving in the future, and everyone was coming out to try some.

I couldn't really blame them though. I had successfully sold the idea to Leah to become the head cook here. She normally only catered out of her house, but she loved the idea of working with us here at the coffee shop.

Almost all of our tables were full; the lines were long and I wanted to pull my hair out.

"Miss, can I have another cup of orange juice," someone asked tapping my arm. I nodded my head and assured her I would be right back. I walked back behind the counter where Lauren was ringing up another customer.

"Please tell me that you and Mrs. Newton plan to hire more waitresses?" Lauren asked after the customer walked away.

"Yeah, we're holding interviews next Monday. I wanted to talk to you about something," I said, and she looked at me with a brow raised and a hand on her hip.

"I love you like a sister, Bella, but I am not training the new waitresses," she said, and I laughed shaking my head.

"That wasn't exactly what I planned to ask you. I was going to ask what you think about being assistant manager." I teased her.

"Are you fucking serious?" she deadpanned and nudging her shoulder, I reminded her to watch her mouth. "Sorry, but seriously, you want me to be assistant manager?" she replied.

"Well, yeah. I'll have a lot more responsibility when I get back from my honeymoon, and by then the place will pretty much be mine. Mrs. Newton would have signed all the paperwork and I could really use the extra help," I explained to her.

"Girl, you had me at _yeah_. Of course I'll be your assistant manager," she said giving me a hug.

"You must have just asked her," I heard Mrs. Newton say as she came out from the back where Leah had all of the food.

"Yeah, I did. How are we with the food back there?" I asked Mrs. Newton, knowing that we were limited because Leah catered the food since the kitchen wasn't built yet.

"We're all right for at least another two hours," she said and erased the food we didn't have any more of, off the chalkboard. "Bella, great job choosing Leah as the cook," Mrs. Newton added before going into the back and helping Leah.

Lauren, Bree and I continued waiting tables and ringing up customers while Mike cleaned up the tables. I watched the clock because I knew I had to pick up Sophie and Nicky from day camp. Edward and I had found a new camp, I honestly didn't think anyone would take them so close to the end of the summer, but Edward seemed to _influence _them. My phone vibrated and I pulled it from my smock seeing it was a message from Edward.

**_Carmen just stopped by my office. She wanted to talk ~ E_**

Reading the message, I instantly became nervous. I knew that she had texted him the day after Rose's accident to tell him that she was backing off, but I didn't believe that shit for a moment.

**_What did she want? ~B_**

**_To apologize, at least that was all she did. She apologized for all the shit she put me through, said she knew I wouldn't really believe a text and wanted to say it to my face before she flew back to New York ~E_**

**_Do you believe her? ~B_**

I replied biting on my lip. He knew her better than I did, so if he said he believed her, it meant he heard some sincerity in her words.

**_Honestly, yeah, I guess I do. Seeing what happened to Rose put everything into perspective not just for her, but Emmett and me, too. ~E_**

I knew that much was true. Emmett and Edward's relationship changed drastically. Alice said they seemed closer than they were before. Also, Edward and I had agreed to a double wedding with Alice after all.

Neither of us saw a real reason to wait an additional week. With my parents' death I knew life was short, but with Rose's death, it reminded me that much more just how short.

I worried it would be too late to try and plan, but the moment I told Alice she had her wedding planner on the phone and it was official.

**_Yeah, I know what you mean, well as long as she's not causing trouble. We already have enough of that coming from Robyn. ~B_**

**_Speaking of the she-devil, what time do we have to drop Sophie and Nicky off? ~ E_**

**_No later than seven or we will be breaking the court order ~B_**

**_The moment all of this is over, the four of us are going on a long vacation ~E_**

**_Do you promise? ~B_**

"Do you plan on working or standing there texting your fiancé all day?" Lauren asked bumping my hip with a smile, and pulling me back to the reality around me.

"How do you know I'm texting him?" I asked with a laugh.

"Because you have three friends-hell, two technically—since Alice will be your sister soon, and I know that Alice is out making final arrangements for where the reception is being held, and Angela is busy with Seth, if you know what I mean," Lauren answered. I laughed shaking my head at her just as my phone vibrated with Edward's reply.

**_Of course, I promise, Kitty. Anywhere in the world you want to go, I'll make happen. ~E_**

**_You remember you said that, I have to get back to work. I love you, ~B_**

**_I love you too, Kitty. Let me know when you leave to pick up Soph and Nick ~E_**

**_Will do, ~B_**

After I texted, I slipped my phone back into my smock when I saw Lauren grinning at me while making a cup of coffee.

"Oh, shut up, you're just mad Emmett wasn't texting you," I told her, and she laughed sticking her tongue out at me.

I got back to work, finishing my shift. Before I started to leave I reminded Leah and Lauren that we were having a little get together at my house tonight. Edward thought it would be a good idea to keep my mind occupied while Sophie and Nicky were at Robyn's.

As I headed for the front door, I texted Edward to let him know that I was leaving to pick up Sophie and Nicky just as I bumped into someone dropping my phone. Why I decided to text and walk in a crowded coffee shop is beyond me.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I squatted down to pick up my cell phone. When I stood back up I didn't expect to see the person I saw before me. "Carmen," I mumbled more out of disbelief that she was standing in my coffee shop. She shifted nervously.

"Can we talk, Bella?" she asked. I couldn't tell you exactly how long I looked at her. I went to open my mouth to reply when I heard someone yell.

"Oh, hell no! I don't know what your agenda is coming in here, but just so you know, if you think you are about to start shit with Bella, I will beat your ass in this, motherfucker," Lauren snapped from behind me. I swear she moved fast as hell. Carmen rolled her eyes obviously ignoring her.

"This is between Bella and I," Carmen replied. "I'm not here to start any trouble," she said looking at me now. After talking to Edward, I was curious to hear what she wanted to say to me. I inhaled a deep breath and turned to look at Lauren.

"I'm fine, Lauren."

"Bella, if she…"

"I'll be fine, Lauren," I said, cutting her off from a rant that I knew was coming. Lauren glared over at Carmen again.

"You even roll your eyes at her, I'm on your ass like white on rice," Lauren snapped at Carmen before walking away.

"Is she always so…extra?" Carmen asked me as I showed her to a booth seat that was waiting to be cleaned by Mike.

"Yes, but she's serious," I informed her as we sat down. Carmen sat across from me and folded her hands in front of her. Sitting down I looked at my phone to check the time.

"I have somewhere to be, so if you could make this quick I would appreciate it," I told her as I looked up into her face.

"I'm sure Edward already told you I stopped by his office," she started and I nodded my head.

"Of course, honestly if it wasn't for me knowing that, I would have never sat down to hear what you have to say," I replied. She nodded her head looking down into her hands.

"Even though I caused Edward the most harm, I know that it hurts your relationship, too, and I wanted to come here and apologize to your face," she said looking back up at me now. "I did many things I was never proud of, and I thought if I could hold on to Edward, then they weren't as bad as people tried to tell me they were," she continued unfolding her hands and digging into her nails.

"I never intended on hurting Edward, whether you believe me is up to you, but that's the truth. I loved him, not as much as I should have in the end, but I did in my own way. I didn't deserve him and I knew that from the moment I met him. So I did whatever I had to do to hold on to him and I regret it because of how badly I hurt him," she told me, and looking at her I was seeing the same sincerity Edward must have seen. "Edward told me that the two of you will be getting married soon, and I want you to know that I wish you both the best. You are a better woman than I ever was, and I know you'll be a better wife. I know my word means shit, but I swear on everything, I will leave the two of you alone," she told me and the shock had to have been obvious on my face.

Each word she spoke I actually believed. Either she was an amazing actor, which is possible since she did fool Edward when they first met, or she was being honest.

"I have to be honest, Carmen, I believe you mean what you're saying, but I don't trust your motives," I replied.

"That's understandable. I can't expect you to just believe me. I hope that in time, you and Edward will see that I am serious. Edward deserves to be happy and after seeing Rose lay there in the street, and knowing it could have just as easily been me, I see life differently. I can admit that I am not the woman Edward is supposed to be with, it's you," Carmen replied. She was seriously causing my head to hurt.

I mean, was this the same damn Carmen who faked a pregnancy on Edward, the same Carmen that shouted at me repeatedly that she would never let me have Edward. I shook my head still having trouble believing the shit she was saying to me.

"You keep saying that, and I keep waiting for you to tell me you'll never lose him to me," I replied and she smiled.

"Yeah, I knew then that I already lost him way before you came along. Then when you did show up, I knew any speck of a chance was now gone. I was angry and childish, again, I'm sorry."

"See, still having trouble hearing that from you, but if you are sincere, thank you," I told her. She nodded her head. I stood up knowing I needed to leave or I was going to be late.

"You have a good life, Carmen."

"You too, Bella, I wish you and Edward much happiness and I hope you are able to give him the family I cheated him out of," she said. I nodded my head with a smile on my face. I turned to see Lauren was already watching us. I waved at her and she nodded her head just before glaring at Carmen and going back to work.

"If you don't want her to grill you, I suggest you leave while I'm leaving," I warned Carmen as I headed for the door. She nodded her head getting up and we both walked outside. We walked to our cars and she said sorry one more time and wished Edward and me a happy marriage.

I climbed into my car and placed my earpiece in, calling Edward. He didn't answer meaning he was with a patient. I knew once he saw I called he would call me back. I started the car and the radio instantly started to play.

Putting my seatbelt on, I danced to the radio as I drove to pick the kids up. Edward didn't call me back until I pulled up outside of the new camp Edward and I found for the kids.

"You rang?" he said when I answered the phone.

"Yes, I was actually just calling to let you know that Carmen stopped by the shop and…"

"…and here I thought she was serious about her fucking turning over a new leaf bullshit," Edward snapped into the phone. He started going on and on that he was going wring her neck if she caused a riot in the shop. Inhaling a deep breath I couldn't believe I was actually getting ready to defend Carmen.

"She didn't start any trouble, Edward. She just wanted to talk to me-to apologize," I said cutting him off.

"She apologized?"

"Yes, she said she wanted to say it to my face since what she did to you, would possibly affect our relationship," I explained, and as much as I hated it, she was actually right. I think in some aspect despite me telling Edward I wasn't going anywhere, part of him still feared me cheating on him and that was all thanks to Carmen.

"She didn't say anything else?"

"Only that she wished us happiness, and that she knew I was the woman for you," I replied with a smile as I climbed out of my car.

"You are most definitely the woman for me, Kitty."

"I know baby. You have nothing to worry about, she was civil."

"Good. Where are you now?"

"The kids' camp," I answered opening the doors to go inside. I waved at the receptionist and she waved back. I pointed towards the yard, silently asking if that is where they were and she nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll be home soon. I have one more patient," he replied and I grinned like an idiot.

"Say that again?" I asked as if I didn't hear him.

"I said, I'll be home soon, I just have one more patient," he repeated and I had to keep myself from squealing. I loved that he called my house _home_. It was true he was never at his house, but I loved hearing him call my home, his _home_.

"Can you say that just one more time?" I asked with a giggle as I walked out to the yard. Edward laughed into the phone.

"I'll be at _our home_, soon," he repeated and I laughed.

"Okay, bye, baby," I said finally letting him go. I hung up just as I saw Sophie and Nicky starting to run toward me.

"How was your day?" I asked them, and they started telling me about some game they played. I waved bye to their counselor and we left the building heading back to the car.

"Ella, do we really have to go to Aunt Robyn's house?" Sophie asked me as she climbed into the backseat. Holding the door open, I waited for them to buckle their seatbelts.

"Yes, you do. The judge said so and I can't go against the judge," I told them. They both blew out an annoyed breath rolling their eyes. I closed the door and climbed into the driver seat.

"I don't want to go," Sophie pouted. I looked at her through the rearview mirror as I turned the key starting the car.

"Maybe you'll have fun. I'm sure she has something really fun planned," I said honestly. I knew there was no way Robyn wouldn't try to make her house seem like the funhouse. Meaning she would make sure they had all the fun in the world when they were with her.

"I don't even know why we have to call her Aunt. Aunt Alice is more of our aunt than she is," Nicholas said. I bit my lip nervously. I hated that they were feeling this way. I hated that it felt like I was forcing them to do this.

I drove us home, and they were both silent the entire ride. When I pulled into our driveway I saw Alice's car. I was really hoping she wasn't here to tell me something went wrong with the place where we wanted to have our reception.

It was the same place my parents held theirs, and even though it was last minute I really wanted it there.

"Hey, that's Aunt Alice's car!" Sophie yelled from the backseat as I cut the car off. They jumped out of the car just as the front door opened with Jasper and Alice standing there with smiles on their faces.

I honestly think the only reason Alice wanted a key to my house, was just so she was able to go in when I wasn't home. She claimed she should have one for emergencies.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sophie asked when Jasper picked her up into a hug.

"Just dropping something off for Bella," Alice said smiling at me. I looked at her with a brow raised.

"Alice, I swear if you filled my closet with anymore clothes, I am going to…"

"Oh relax, Bella. I was just dropping off the pamphlets for honeymoon ideas," she said, but I knew her well enough to know that was not all she did. I glared at Jasper waiting for him to tell me what she did.

"Don't put me in the middle of this, Bella. I have nothing to do with it," Jasper said with a laugh. I looked back at Alice.

"You couldn't wait to drop them off until later tonight?" I asked, seeing that we both knew she was coming back over later for our little gathering.

"Okay, fine. I might have also wanted to drop off some clothes I picked up while we were out shopping. But, Bella, you never buy yourself anything," she said with a pout.

"Nope, she doesn't," Sophie added, and I gave her a pointed look making her giggle.

"Not ever," Nicholas added. I felt like I was being tagged-teamed against. I glared at Sophie and Nicky for trading on me and siding with Alice. They both smiled at me.

"Don't look at them like that; you don't treat yourself to anything. Even the kids notice," Alice said with her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot.

"That's not true, I do treat myself." I quickly replied.

"Yes, it is true. When was the last time you brought yourself something you didn't need or wasn't for the wedding?" Alice asked me. I went to open my mouth and she put her hand up.

"Also, something I, Ang or Lauren didn't have to pretty much force you to buy for yourself," she added. I rolled my eyes making Jasper laugh.

"All of you suck," I replied walking into the house and making them laugh.

"Soph and Nick, go make sure you have your overnight bags packed and ready," I told them as I placed my bag on the couch.

"Can we have a snack?"

"Oh, can we have a fried peanut butter and banana sandwich?" Nicholas asked. I made a face not understanding how they ate that, but my mom used to make it for them all the time.

"Sure, now please go make sure that whatever you want to take with you is packed. Sophie, don't forget your extra night light and Nicky, don't forget your inhaler," I replied.

"Okay!" they both yelled already running up the steps.

"How are they taking having to go to Robyn's house?" Jasper asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"As best as we could expect. They don't want to go, but I told them the judge said they had to and that none of us could change it."

"At least it's not every weekend," Jasper said and I nodded my head in agreement. Nicky called down for Jasper to help him with something. Jasper ran up the steps and I kicked my sneakers off and headed for the kitchen to make Sophie and Nicky their sandwiches.

"We have some wedding talk to do because I know you don't want to have it later when we're all drinking," Alice said coming into the kitchen behind me. I laughed shaking my head.

"Are you giving me good news or bad news?" I asked her as I pulled out the peanut butter.

"Good—the owner of that land agreed to let us have our reception there," Alice said and I looked at her with a huge smile on my face.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, I assured him that we would take care of the cleanup."

"How much did he ask for?"

"Uh?" she asked as if she didn't hear me. My parents had their wedding and reception on this beautiful field. It was then owned by some friend of my mother's, but we recently discovered it was now owned by someone else.

This worried me that we wouldn't be allowed to use it since it was private property, but apparently since it appeared the guy said yes, I knew it wasn't without a price.

"How much are we paying him to have the reception there?"

"That's not important. What is important is that we will be getting married in the same church where my parents got married, and will be having our reception at the same place as your parents," she said obviously ignoring me.

I wanted to grill her about it, but out of everything this was the one thing I really wanted, so I knew the price wouldn't have changed my mind.

"Fine, what else?" I asked her. She smiled obviously happy she won this battle.

"I decided that we will stick with your emerald green for the wedding and…"

"Alice, no, you really wanted lilac and…"

"If we go with my color, you would have to change your shoes and I know how much you love them, plus you have Sophie and Amelia's dresses picked out in that color, I don't," she reminded me. That made sense. She didn't think Rose would let Amelia be in her wedding, and she had no way of knowing the kids and I would show up into their lives when she started planning her wedding.

"Fine, then we go with your flower arrangements," I said to her with a pointed look.  
"Actually, I saw the florist today, and she was able to put our flowers together," Alice said, pulling out a picture and placing it on the counter. I looked at the bouquet and smiled. It was absolutely beautiful.

"That is really beautiful."

"That's what I said! This is all really falling into place perfectly," Alice said with a smile.

"True, like the universe wanted it this way from the beginning," I said thinking of my mother. Some part of me still thought she was interfering, even from beyond the grave. At least it gave me comfort to think so.

"Have you and Edward picked a song to use for your first dance?" Alice asked. I had honestly forgotten all about that. I don't know how it never even crossed my mind.

"No, oh God! I forgot!"

"Don't worry, we could have our first dance together, if you want."

"No, you shouldn't have to share that with me, too," I said shaking my head.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous I…"

"No, Alice, I already feel like you are giving up too much as it is, Edward and I will come up with a song," I said cutting her off.

"Bella, I don't know how many times I can tell you that I don't mind. I wanted to share this day with you, remember? Plus, I'm not giving up nearly as much as you think I am. Your reception spot is better than the one I had originally planned, and while green might not be my ideal color. I love the bridesmaid dresses."

"You don't feel like I've invaded your day?"

"Nope, not at all. I can't wait to walk down the aisle with my future sister-in-law," she replied, a smile on her face.

"Speaking of walking down the aisle, how are we doing that?" I asked, knowing the aisle would not be wide enough for us to come down at the same time.

"I guess one of us would have to walk down first and then…"

"You walk down first…" I said cutting her off with a smile on my face. She smiled back at me.

"Okay, Father Maurice said he would marry us together, so if we use traditional vows it would make it easier," she told me and I had no problem with that, because trying to come up with my own vows would have taken me forever.

"No argument from me there," I replied and she laughed.

"No argument from you about what?" Edward asked coming into the kitchen. I smiled looking at him as he approached me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"To have traditional vows at the wedding, Father Maurice said it would make it easier to conduct the ceremony since he will be marrying two couples instead of one," Alice answered, just as Edward released my mouth.

"Aww... and I wrote out my vows and everything."

"Oh my God! You did!" I screamed and he started laughing.

"No, I'm only teasing you, Kitty."

"Oh, damn you! I was really about to start freaking out," I said playfully slapping his chest while he continued to laugh.

"Do I want to know why you are always calling her Kitty?" Alice asked looking between us. I grinned feeling my cheeks heat from my blush while Edward just looked at Alice with a smile on his face.

"Never mind, forget I asked. Since you are here, Edward, I can tell you both at the same time that mom and dad are offering the house in Kauai if we decide to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon," Alice told us. Leave it to Carlisle and Esme to offer us a house as if they were offering us a dish of cookies or something.

"Really?" Edward asked as if he was surprised.

"Yup, dad already told the people who were going to rent out the house for that week that it won't be available," Alice replied.

"Our parents own a few houses at common vacation spots like Hawaii; they rent them out to people so that people don't feel obligated to stay in hotels," Edward explained which I know was just for me.

"And they are offering us the house there," Alice interjected.

"I'm surprised, that's their best profit house, and August is their most profitable month," Edward said.

"I know, but they really want us to take it," Alice replied with a smile. Edward looked over at me and I could see the question in his eyes already.

"I'm happy no matter where we honeymoon, as long as I'm with you," I told him before he got to ask me the question. He laughed and told Alice that Kauai, Hawaii it was.

I finished making Sophie and Nicky's sandwiches and they came downstairs just as I finished. Jasper and Alice left letting us know they would see us later. While Sophie and Nicky ate, Edward said he wanted to talk to me about something.

I looked worried, but followed him out into the living room anyway.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I wanted to talk to you about giving Soph and Nicky these," he said pulling out these two toy-looking remote things. One was pink and the other was blue.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Prepaid cell phones for kids; it will only allow them to call the numbers we put into the phonebook, also these two buttons are parent call-keys. Meaning if they press these keys it will automatically call us. Also, there is a 911 emergency button, on the side of it. I figured we would feel a little better about them being at Robyn's if they had these and…" I didn't let him finish. My arms were already around his neck as I kissed him. God, I didn't think it was ever possible for me to love him any more than I already did, then he did things like this. He laughed against my lips. "I take it you like them?" he mumbled against my mouth. Laughing I lifted my lips away from his.

"Yes, its prefect. Have you already programmed them?" I asked looking down at the phones.

"Yeah, I did it at work, actually," he told me. Then he pressed the button that looked like it had a little woman on it and my cell phone started to ring. He did the same with the other phone and I saved both numbers in my phone. He also let me know that he already programmed Kathleen, Jonathan, Billy, Angela, Lauren, his parents, Alice, Jasper and Emmett's numbers into their phones as well.

Goodness, this man was absolutely perfect.

We walked back into the kitchen and Edward revealed the phones to the kids, and they started screaming about having cell phones. Edward explained to them how to use the phones and who they could call.

Once they finished eating, I called Robyn to let her know that we would be dropping the kids off soon. Of course, she tried sounding like the sweetest person in the world, which honestly only pissed me off.

Edward and I got them all packed up and I double checked both of their bags to make sure they had everything they were going to need.

They were quiet in the car as Edward drove. I wasn't sure what to say to them. Edward looked over at me and I saw the concerned look on his face.

The moment we pulled up outside of Robyn's house, she and her husband Aro were on the front steps.

"She looks like Mommy," Sophie said and I agreed. Edward parked and then turned around to look at them.

"Try to have fun, and remember if you press either of those two buttons you'll get me or your sister," he reminded them. They both nodded their head.

"We will be back on Sunday to come and pick you guys up," I added. They just nodded their heads again. We climbed out of the car and Robyn and her husband walked down the steps towards us.

"My, how the two of you have grown up. Nicholas you look just like your grandpa," Robyn said with a smile on her face.

"I look like _my_ dad," Nicky replied sternly, giving her what Edward called the Nicky death stare. Robyn smiled at him but I could tell it was forced.

"Sophie, your hair is so long and pretty. I could braid it like I use to braid your mom's hair when we were little girls," she said. Sophie fell back into me as if trying to get away from her.

"Only Ella can braid my hair," Sophie replied. Robyn glared up at me with a forced smile still on her face. We all stood there a little longer and as much as I wanted to take Sophie and Nicky back home with me, I knew that wasn't possible today.

Giving them both a hug, I reminded them that I would be back on Sunday to pick them up. They hugged Edward next and then slowly walked over to where Robyn and Aro were standing.

"Don't forget you can call us," Edward reminded them and that seemed to put a little smile on their faces. Edward and I walked back to the car and we didn't pull off until we watched them go into the house.

"I hate this," I mumbled as we still sat outside of the house. I wanted to bust open Robyn's door and go get them.

I wanted _my children_ back.

"I hate it, too, but we only have to do this until November," Edward said taking my hand into his.

"I need a drink," I replied and he laughed.

"Good thing we have plenty at home then, huh?" he asked and I laughed agreeing. We pulled off and headed back home. Leah came over to help me cook for our gathering while Edward and Jacob grilled out back.

Everyone started to arrive and having them all around was helping me relax just as Edward said it would. I kept my phone close to my side just in case Sophie and Nicky called.

While we were playing Twister my cell phone rang. I moved so fast I knocked everyone over making them all roar out in laughter when they fell on their asses.

"Hello?" I yelled into the phone over their laughter. I received Sophie's laughter in reply.

"What are you guys doing? It's so loud," Sophie yelled into the phone. Laughing, I started to walk out of the living room. Edward grabbed my arm and I mouthed that it was Sophie. He nodded his head and left the living room and sat on the steps.

"We were playing Twister. What are you guys doing? Is everything all right?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Yes, we went out to Chucky Cheese and then we made sundaes. Aunt Robyn does a lot of the things mommy used to do," she answered. I felt angry and happy with that information. Happy because I wanted them to be comfortable there, it would make me feel a little better about having to take them once a month.

But another part of me wanted them to hate it, to hate her.

"That's great, Soph, where's Nicky?"

"Taking a shower. Uncle Aro is popping us some popcorn and we're going to watch a movie," she told me. Now, that _I _hated, I did not like them calling that man Uncle. I don't know who he was but he wasn't their uncle.

"I'm happy you guys are having fun."

"Yeah, but we miss you and Edward," she said. A smile grew on my face from hearing her words.

"We miss you, too," I told her. She asked to talk to Edward so I got up to let him know to come here. He talked to her and I loved seeing the smile on his face as he spoke to her. She told us goodnight and that she loved us and hung up.

"She said, her and Nicky agreed not to call us tonight because they didn't want to worry us by calling every five minutes, but she wanted to talk to us before going to bed," Edward told me. I smiled leaning into him.

My cell phone rang again and this time it was Nicky. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, Nick," I answered.

"Hey, Bella, what are you guys doing?" he asked. I told him that we were all playing Twister. He started telling me what they had done since we dropped him off and that they were getting ready to watch a movie.

He told me not to tell Sophie he called because they promised not to call bugging Edward and me. I laughed because little did he know Sophie already beat him to it. He asked for Edward and I handed over the phone. They talked for a while and then we told him we missed him and loved him and would be there to pick him up on Sunday. With a soft okay, he got off the phone. Edward and I remained on the steps for a little while.

"Please tell me I'm not alone in wanting to drive over to Robyn's and get our kids back?" Edward said, and I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"Nope, you're not the only one," I replied. I swear whoever saw it that he ended up in my life must have been my guardian angel.

"Good, now to keep from breaking a court order, let's go back in the living room and have some fun with our family," he replied, getting up from the steps and holding his hand out for mine. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me up.

"I'll be your Bonnie if you be my Clyde?" I teased, he grinned at me then placed a searing kiss on my lips.

"Hello, Bonnie, I'm Clyde and I'll follow you anywhere," he mumbled against my lips. Laughing we went back into the living room.

We all joked, played games and danced our hearts out. It seemed since everyone was going to be crashing at my house we all got drunk. In some way everyone needed that one moment when they didn't have anything to worry about.

Emmett seemed to be joking a lot more. We had become closer, both having to deal with our own grief as well as the grief of children. It was a sad connection, but one only the two of us could truly understand out of our group of friends.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I could never tell you when I fell asleep but I was well aware that I was dreaming. The house looked the way it did when my parents were alive. Everything in its place just the way my mom had it._

_It was bittersweet._

_"Bella, we're in the kitchen!" I heard my mom yell to me. Slowly, I walked into the kitchen to see her making her own paint colors, which she often did . She used to say that the store brand just didn't give the same feeling._

_My father was sitting at the table reading his paper; he was still wearing his uniform. I could feel the tears in my eyes as I looked at them doing something so natural and yet it wasn't real._

_"Are you just going to stand there, silly or come help me mix these colors?" my mom asked me with a smile on her face. Slowly, I walked over to her and started helping._

_"Bella, look at this," my mother said. Then I watched as she used a paint brush placing two strokes on a sheet of paper._

_"Do you see how these two colors look the same?" she asked and here I thought they were the same color._

_"They're not the same color?"_

_"Nope, this is sky blue and this is turquoise," she replied. I had no idea where she was going with this so I simply waited for her to explain further._

_"Just because two things look, sound or seem the same doesn't mean that they are. One could never possibly replace the other, but could fulfill the same duties," she continued. For this to be a dream it felt very real because I didn't understand my mother than either._

_I mean was she talking about Robyn?_

_"Are you talking about Robyn? I know she could never replace you."_

_"I'm talking about you, Bella," she replied._

_"Uh?"_

_"I told you your way wouldn't work, Renee," my father said, putting his paper down on the table. He got up and walked over to me._

_"What your mom is trying to say, Bella, is that just because you and Edward are raising Sophie and Nicky as your own doesn't mean either of you are replacing us in any way. Sophie and Nicky are just as much the two of your children as they are ours," my father tried explaining. Of course, I understood that a lot better._

_"They want to call us mom and dad," I said chewing on my lip._

_"Let them," my mother said and I looked at her like she was crazy._

_"You called Renee mom even though she wasn't your mother," my father pointed out._

_"She is my mother. She raised me, took care of me as if she had carried me in her womb herself."_

_"Isn't that what you are doing for Sophie and Nicky? We know you would never let them forget who we are, but you are their mom, Bella, just as much as I was your mom," my mom said and I felt the tears in my eyes._

_"I could never be you," I told her. She shook her head cupping my face in her hands._

_"Just because you let them call you mom, doesn't mean you are trying to be me. You are your own person, Bella, and we could have never wished for a better person to raise Sophie and Nicky than the young woman we raised ourselves."_

_"We know that you will make sure they are taken care of. You already did that when you chose Edward and his family. We know that the three of you are in the best hands we could have ever wished for," my father said pulling me into his side._

_"What about Robyn?" I asked._

_"It will all work out, just keep those you love and trust closest to you. My sister is a witch," my mom answered. That wasn't something she never told me before._

_"I really miss you both. I wish this was real," I mumbled._

_"Just because it's a dream doesn't mean it isn't real Bella, and deep down you know that this is much more than a dream," my mom said._

_"I told you before Princess, just because you can't see us doesn't mean we aren't around," my father added. They both placed a kiss on my head and then they were gone and I was awake. _

Sitting up in the darkness of the room I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You okay, Kitty? Bad dream?" Edward mumbled from his pillow.

"No, just one I wish was real," I replied. Slowly he sat up in the bed rubbing his eyes.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No, you go back to sleep."

"Bella…" he started turning my face to his. I smiled at him.

"You'll think I'm crazy," I replied and he laughed.

"Kitty, I've thought you were crazy since the moment I watched you dance in the rain and I fell in love you. So I think I'm crazier than you are," he replied making me laugh. I started telling him about my dream and he listened attentively.

"It feels crazy but it felt so real," I told him.

"Did you go to them a lot for advice?"

"All the time, even when I knew it would be something I probably didn't want to hear," I said with a smile.

"Then it only makes sense that even though they are gone, subconsciously you still seek their advice and guidance. They're your parents so you can guess what they would tell you if they were here. I don't think it's crazy, I think it is helping you," Edward told me.

"Yeah, I do always feel better after dreaming about them. As if maybe everything will work out in the end," I replied.

"Because it will all work out," he tried assuring me. Together we snuggled back into the bed as he held me since neither of us had to be up today.

Somehow I knew he was right about everything working out, but the storm cloud was still lingering over our heads. There was a light at the end of the tunnel; I just hoped the journey to get there wasn't going to be as hard as I feared.

I started to fall back to sleep just as the house phone rang. Quickly I jumped nervous it was the kids or something about them.

"Hello," I answered, my voice sounding much groggier then I expected.

"Morning, Bella. I'm sorry if I woke you," I heard Billy say from the other end of the phone.

"It's okay, is everything all right?" I asked really hoping this wasn't another heart breaking phone call like the one almost two years ago.

"Yes, I just thought you would want to know before it hit the papers that Ronald Thomas finally received his execution date," he said and that left me completely speechless. I hardly said anything else to him as he gave me the rest of the information.

I hung up the phone and I saw that Edward was watching me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"The man that killed my parents received his execution date— it's in three weeks," I replied and instead of the joy I thought I would feel from getting this information, I cried because I knew it still wouldn't bring my parents back.**_  
_**

* * *

**_What do you think about Carmen showing up to apologize? Are you excited about the wedding? Still nervous about the kids being at Robyn and Aro's place? _****_What about Bella's dream? And how do you think Bella is going to handle the information of finding out her parents murder will be executed soon?_**

**_See you next update! ;-) _**


	31. Darkness to Light

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Darkness to Light_**

**_Chapter 31_**

Today felt like it was going to be one of those days that my mother would have called a dark day. Not because it was dark out, or because the weather was bad, but simply because it was a day that made it difficult to remember life wasn't all bad.

A few days ago Billy called me to tell me that the man who killed my parents had finally received his execution date.

Ronald Thomas was being put to death in just a few weeks for the murders of my parents.

I couldn't tell you I was happy, but I damn sure didn't feel sorry for the man.

From the moment I received the phone call I'd been an emotional wreck. I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, what I was supposed to do.

But, when I did decide, Edward and Angela were the most upset about my decision, and the fact that they were ambushing me before I left for the prison, proved they were still very upset about it.

"Bella, I don't see why you have to put yourself through the torture of going to see that bastard," Angela said running her fingers through her hair. Other than Edward she was the only person who knew just how much I hated this man.

How broken I was whenever I thought about how he was alive and my parents were dead.

"_I_ don't understand why you want to go alone," Edward added sitting across from me. After talking to Billy I decided to go to the prison and visit the man who murdered my parents. I wanted an explanation, not that anything he said would ever be a _good_ excuse.

I needed to look him in his face, show him that he didn't win. Edward and Angela were both upset at me about it, but for different reasons. Angela didn't understand why I would want to put myself through the pain of going to see him and worried about how it would affect me. Edward understood a little, but was upset I told him I wanted to go alone.

"I just have to do this…"

"…it doesn't mean you have to do it alone," Edward interjected glaring at me. I knew they were both just worried about me.

"I know I don't _have_ to do it alone, I just feel like I _need_ to," I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"But why, to upset yourself again? Do you really need to know the details of that night?" Angela asked me.

"Both of you stop digging into her, she's made her decision and that's final. So either be supportive or shut it," Kathleen said walking in the room. She was here to watch Sophie and Nicky for me. Edward and Angela both had to work and there was no camp today.

"But mom…"

"…Angela, I know you love Bella like a sister and you just want to protect her, but sometimes people need to do things other people think are…"

"…stupid…" Angela interjected and I smirked rolling my eyes at her.

"…that's not what I was going to say, but you get the idea. Bella wants closure, she wants to look this man in the face and she has every right to do that," Kathleen continued in my defense.

"I agree, but I think it's a bad idea that she is going alone," Edward said looking even more frustrated.

"I have to agree with you there, Edward. Bella, I think it will be better if someone accompanied you to the prison," Kathleen said looking at me.

"Everyone has to work, and I'm going today," I said, reminding her that it was rather last minute to still be trying to talk me into having someone go with me.

"I took off work the moment you told me you were going to go see him," Edward pleaded, looking at me. I shouldn't have been surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, I wouldn't have called Kathleen to watch the kids," I said and they all looked at each other.

"You were going to follow me up there, weren't you?" I asked, actually surprised he was willing to go that far.

"Baby, I held you all morning and night after Billy called to give you that news. You were emotional and I'm afraid that after you see him today it will be worse," Edward said getting up and coming over to me. He sat down next to me and I watched as Angela and Kathleen left the room.

"I want to be there for you. Even if you want me to sit outside of the prison when you go in, but please, just let me be there for you," he pressed, taking my hand into his.

I wanted to go alone, not because I wanted to worry everyone else, but because I thought it would show my strength, show that bastard I wasn't scared of him.

It was so important to me to look him in his face, to show him Sophie and Nicky and remind him how he robbed them of growing up without their parents.

My parents were gone, and Sophie and Nicky were too young to face him, but I didn't want him to die until he looked one of us in the eyes.

But, the truth was I wanted someone to be there with me, I was completely terrified of seeing this man, afraid of what I might do, what he might say.

"Bella, I know that you are used to doing things alone especially when it comes to you, Sophie and Nicky, but you have to remember you're not alone," Edward told me. I remembered hearing that a lot from Billy, Jonathan, and Kathleen after my parents died, but I refused to believe they could relate.

It didn't occur to me until recently that while we lost our parents, to Kathleen, Billy and Jonathan they lost more than just friends, they lost a brother and sister.

"I just wanted to be strong and face him alone, but I'm so scared," I whispered feeling the tears in my eyes. Edward pulled me into his embrace placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You are the strongest person I know, sweetheart. You making the decision to face him proves that. Whether you do it alone or not, you are showing that you are stronger than him," Edward told me. I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"Will you go with me?" I asked.

"It took you long enough to ask, of course I will," he answered. I smiled and checked the time.

"We should get going," I said, knowing it was a least a two hour drive to the prison. We let Angela and Kathleen know we were leaving and Angela made me promise to call her the moment I left the prison.

Edward drove since I was honestly a nervous, damn wreck. How I thought I was going to make it up there alone is beyond me.

We sat in the car quietly; I didn't even want the radio on.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked, looking over at me then back at the road.

"Nothing, everything," I answered looking out the window.

"If you want to turn around, say the word and we will," he told me. I shook my head _no_.

"I have to do this," I said. I wanted the closure; I wanted to tell Sophie and Nicky that I did this for us when they were old enough to understand.

Normally, I told them everything, but this was one thing I didn't tell them. They worried almost every night after they came home that he was going to come back and kill us, too. I could never tell them that I was willingly going to see him.

Edward held my hand in his as he drove. We didn't say anything else the rest of the drive. When we arrived the butterflies in my stomach were now in my throat. Edward parked the car and turned in his seat to look at me.

"Do you want me to go inside with you?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'll be all right," I replied. He cupped my face in his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I really want to face him alone," I replied. He nodded his head as his thumb massaged my cheek.

"I'm here."

"I know," eventually I climbed out of the car and went inside. I was hardly paying attention when the prison guards were talking to me.

I was trying to keep myself from completely losing it.

They directed me to the visitation room and assured me that he would be cuffed at his ankles as well as his wrist. I couldn't help but fidget as I waited for him to come out. I wanted to text Edward so that he could help calm my nerves, but they had my cell phone.

What I failed to tell Edward was that I've never seen the man who murdered my parents. Not in person anyway. I didn't attend his trial or his sentencing. I couldn't bring myself to do it then, and some part of me felt like I failed my parents, Sophie and Nicky for not being able to face him then.

So, it was very important to me to face him now.  
I saw a guard coming toward me with a prisoner. The moment the man looked at me his eyes widened in surprise.

Did he already know who I was?

They sat him down across from me and I inhaled a deep breath as I looked him directly in his face.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked softly. He nodded his head as he looked away from me.

"You're their daughter," he practically whispered. My heart was racing in my chest.

"I want you to say their names," I told him. He looked up at me then. His eyes looked sad, painful but they were nothing compared to what was in my eyes.

I was sure of it.

"Say their names…" I enforced when he didn't say anything.

"Police Chief, Charlie Swan and his wife Renee Swan, he had just reached his fiftieth birthday and she her fortieth. They have three children, Isabella Swan, Sophia Swan and Nicholas Swan," he said and I actually became angry that he knew our names.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

"You want answers I assume, closure," he replied still looking at me. I nodded my head not sure exactly where I wanted to start.

"I tried reaching out to you, to apologize…"

"…I don't want your apology. It won't bring them back," I snapped cutting him off. He looked down at his hands nodding his head.

We sat there silently and I just continued to look at him. He didn't look like the monster I formed in my head.

He was just a man.

"Sophia and Nicholas were in the house that night, do you know that?" I asked him pulling out their pictures. I placed them on the table for him to look at.

He noticed and quickly looked away with a pained look on his face.

"Yes, I know."

"Did you know it then?"

"No."

"If you did, would it have changed anything?" I asked not even sure why I needed to know.

"I don't know, I was so high that night I can hardly remember anything. But your father, begging me not to kill them, I remember as if it was yesterday," he answered honestly and instantly tears came to my eyes.

"But you killed them anyway…why?" I asked, fighting the tears from falling down my face.

"I don't…"

"Don't you dare say you don't know! You took two lives that night and altered and almost ruined many others. I want you to tell me why!" I yelled at him. The guards warned me to keep it down and I inhaled a deep breath trying to control myself.

"What do you want me to say? Nothing I say will be a good reason, a justifiable reason," he replied and he was right.

Any reason he gave would never be good enough.

"Do you see these two children, you almost ruined them, destroyed their lives. You stole away their parents and for what?" I asked pushing Sophie and Nicky's picture into his face.

He tried looking away.

"Look at them!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, then the pictures. I watched the way he studied the pictures and it was then that I saw he was already beating himself up over this.

"Do you know why the police caught me that night?" he asked me, catching me by surprise.

"Because my neighbor called the police and they arrived before you had time to get away," I answered, knowing that it was Leah who called the police that night.

"Partly, but I had time to run. I saw a picture of your family up on the wall and I realized what I had done. I was so messed up in the head I…"

"…are you telling me this so that I will feel sorry for you, because I don't. I won't ever feel sorry for you. You deserve what you are getting…"

"…I agree," he replied, surprising me yet again. I don't know what I expected to happen when I came here, but it wasn't him agreeing that he deserved death.

"I have no right to live after what I did."

"You killed my parents."

"And every day since, I've lived with knowing that and wanting to die for it," he replied. He looked so defeated and some part of me wanted to be happy, but the person my parents raised me to be couldn't find happiness in someone else's misery, even if he deserved it.

I had never given much thought to the death penalty before my parents' death, and when the DA asked me what I wanted him to go after, I simply told him that I hope the bastard burned in hell.  
Now, I knew that his death wouldn't change anything.

It wouldn't bring them back.

Nothing would.

I spent all this time hating him, holding on to so much hatred. The fact that I wanted to come here and make him feel as horrible as I've felt, as horrible as Sophie and Nicky felt ,made me realize that he held some control over me.

I couldn't hold that hatred in me anymore.

It wasn't who my parents raised me to be.

It wasn't who I was or who I wanted to be.

"I forgive you," I said surprising even myself. He looked shocked as he looked at me.

"I never thought…I-I thank you…" he said and I shook my head.

"I'm not forgiving you for _you_. I'm forgiving you for me, for my sister, my brother, my parents. I've waited every day since I found out my parents were dead to hear that you were, too. I hated you; I hated so many people for what _you_ did. But I can't hate you anymore, I don't want to. My mother once told me that forgiveness wasn't a sign of weakness but strength, because only a strong person can pull it together to release themselves from the hold of hatred. It takes a strong person to say _sorry, _but it takes an even stronger person to forgive, and I forgive you," I told him.

The shock on his face was still there. I could tell he truly never expected to hear me say that to him.

Hell, I never thought I would say it.

"I am sorry," he said and I closed my eyes as I felt the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I believe you mean that; the only problem is that I will never know if you're sorry because you've been sentenced to death or because you truly feel remorseful for what you've done," I replied, and he nodded his head as if understanding.

I stood up from my seat feeling like I had all I needed from talking to him. Before walking away I turned to him.

"I honestly hope you find some peace, and that maybe your next life will be better," I told him. Then without a look back in his direction I left, leaving the weight of hating him there, too.

The moment I walked outside and Edward spotted me he was already walking toward me. I wrapped my arms around him the minute he reached me. Every bit of stress and anxiety seemed to exit my body as he held me in his arms.

We stood there for a few minutes. Neither of us said a word. Eventually he pulled back slightly and held my face in his hands as if to examine me.

"Are you all right?" he asked me. Smiling, I nodded my head.

"Surprisingly yes," I replied. He continued to look at me as if to see if there was any dishonesty in my words, but we both knew if I was lying, I would have said I was _fine_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"On our way home," I replied. He placed a kiss on my lips then took my hand in his and we walked to the car. He opened my door for me and I climbed in. We didn't say anything when he started the car or when he pulled off.

I knew he was waiting for me to say something first.

"I forgave him," I said softly. I saw Edward look over at me quickly then look back at the road.

"How does that make you feel?" he asked. I inhaled a deep breath and smiled.

"Good actually, I feel like I've released something and can really start to move on," I told him. I saw the smile touch his lips.

"What did he say to you?"

"It wasn't so much what he said, but what I saw in his eyes and how my parents raised me," I replied. "After looking at him I just didn't have it in me anymore to continue hating him. He's not worth any part of me and that includes my hatred for him. After talking to him, I just finally let it all go," I answered.

"I didn't think it was possible…" Edward sort of whispered.

"You didn't think what was possible?" I asked confused.

"Falling in love with you even more, respecting and admiring you even more than I already do. You have no idea how much you inspire me Bella," he expressed. I smiled so hard my cheeks hurt.

"Ditto," I replied looking over at him. I called Angela and assured her that I was all right. She took some convincing because she couldn't see my face. So to make her feel better after we hung up I took a picture of myself and sent it to her.

**_Thank you smart ass, wish I was there for you. ~ Ang_**

**_You're always there for me, especially when I need you most. ~ B_**

**_Even this morning? I wasn't trying to be a bitch; I was really just worried about you, ~ Ang_**

**_Yes, even this morning. I know you were worried about me; I love you even more for it, ~B_**

**_Love you, too, B. Remember, girls' night this Saturday so remind Edward he has to share you that night ~Ang_**

I laughed and simply showed Edward the text message. Saturday was two days before the wedding. Alice and I didn't want a traditional bachelorette party so Angela, Lauren and Alice's college roommate, who was also her maid of honor, was treating us to a girls' night out.  
Edward read the text message and started laughing.

"Tell her she's lucky I like her," he replied making me laugh. We drove home and this time I turned the radio on to listen to some music like I normally did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie and Nicky were really excited when Edward and I returned home. Apparently, Kathleen tried to get them to clean their rooms and they were hoping Edward and I were going to save them.

After going into their room yesterday to get their dirty clothes, I planned on telling them to clean their rooms, too.

"I don't know, I think cleaning your rooms is actually a really good idea; what do you think, Edward?" I asked as Sophie and Nicky stood in front of us. They both turned to Edward hoping that he would agree with them.

He tapped his finger against his chin as if he was seriously thinking about it. I saw Kathleen smiling in our direction as we stood there.

"I think…" he started drawing it out. "I think that's a good idea, too," he finally said.

"But I thought we were going to go to the playground today," Sophie pouted. I knew she was hoping that would work on Edward since it normally did.

"We are, after you clean your rooms," Edward replied.

"But, it's going to take us all day to clean our rooms," Nicky whined.

"Then maybe you should actually clean instead of playing around," I said, causing both of them to grumble. It was moments like this when I really felt like a parent. It reminded me of how my parents were with me.

"I suggest the two of you run upstairs and get started on it now or we won't have time to go to the playground," I told them.

"And we're not going unless your rooms are clean," Edward added in.

"Aww, man…" Sophie and Nicky whined at the same time.

"Now, you two really do sound like our parents," Nicky moped as they turned and walked upstairs to their rooms.

"We love you both!" I yelled at them with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, yeah we love you, too," they both replied making us laugh.

"The two of you are really good with them," Kathleen said with a smile on her face. "I thought I was going to have to bribe them for sure," she continued making us laugh.

She never asked me about the visit to the prison. She just cupped my face in her hand and said my parents would be proud. Then she kissed my cheek and left.

It was as if she knew that I was all right, as if she knew I had forgiven him. Sometimes she was so much like my mother it freaked me out.

Since the kids were cleaning their room and Edward had a few patients to call and check on I decided to finish looking into schools to attend.

Edward continued to tell me over and over again to pick the school I felt comfortable with, not one everyone else thought I should attend.

I had so many brochures for schools it was ridiculous; I hadn't given this much thought to it the first time I attended college.

Chewing on a pen I sat there for what felt like forever and read through them carefully.

"You look cute sitting there like that," I heard Edward say when he came into the living room. Looking up at him I smiled.

"Did you make all of your calls?"

"Yeah, everyone's okay," he said coming over and sitting down next to me. "Have you narrowed the schools down any?" he asked me picking up a few of the brochures.

"No, they all say the same thing," I pouted feeling annoyed.

"We could go visit the schools if you want."

"I don't know," I said shrugging my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder as he helped me go over the brochures.

"Bella, Edward!" we heard Alice yell as she came into the house.

"We should really get that key back from her before the wedding," Edward whispered in my ear making me laugh.

"There you two are. I have some news. I honestly don't know if it's good or bad," she said coming into the living room and sitting down on the coffee table in front of us.

"Ooookay, what's the news?" I asked concerned.

"Aunt Alice!" Sophie and Nicky yelled running downstairs. They ran right to her giving her a hug.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked smiling at them.

"Cleaning our stupid rooms," Nicky replied.

"I hate cleaning," Sophie commented.

"Do you know the trick to not having to clean your room?" Alice asked them. They both shook their heads and looked interested.

"What's the trick?" Sophie asked.

"Don't let it get dirty," Alice replied making Edward and me laugh.

"That's not a trick," Nicky said.

"Sure it is, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a room clean," she replied. I laughed because that was true; it was very hard to keep a clean room.

"Okay you two, you've said _hi _now back upstairs," I said knowing they were really trying to stall.

"But we want to talk to Aunt Alice," Sophie pouted. I was really starting to regret that I ever taught her that, I never thought she would be using it on me.

"You heard your sister, upstairs," Edward enforced in a voice that actually turned me on a little. Pouting, the two of them headed back upstairs to their rooms to finish cleaning.

"Now what's this news you have to tell us, Alice?" he asked once the kids were gone.

"Well, I know how important August 13th is to the both of you and that you really wanted to have your wedding that day…" she started and this was making no sense.

"…yeah but we agreed to get married a week early with you and Jasper," I said as if I needed to remind her.

"Yeah I know, but we won't be getting married on August 6th," she said nervously.

"What, why not?" I practically yelled. Edward tried to calm me down but that wasn't going to work.

"The wedding planner told her assistant that we were getting married on the same day and to make the changes. Apparently, the assistant made the arrangements for August 13th instead of August 6th," Alice explained and I was speechless. I could see why Alice wasn't sure if it was good news or bad news.

August 13th was very important to Edward and me so I couldn't be upset about getting married that day but we were so set on getting married next week.

How the hell did someone make a mistake like that?

"So our wedding is now on the 13th?" Edward asked

"Exactly," Alice answered. I could tell she was waiting to see our reactions.

"What did Jasper say?" I asked her.

"He's pissed he has to wait another week for us to get married. He's threatening to sue the wedding planner for her mistake," she said and I couldn't resist smiling because I knew he was probably causing hell for that woman.

"Our place at the church, the field for the reception…"

"…was all planned for the 13th," Alice said cutting me off. "I only found out because the guy who owns the field called to ask if we changed the date we were using his property," she explained.  
I looked over at Edward to see what he was thinking.

"We did want to get married on the 13th," I said chewing on my lip.

"It is the best way to commemorate the first day we met," he said with smile on his face. I couldn't resist grinning at him, and then something hit me.

"Alice, this is all our fault, if we didn't want to change the day we got married in the first place this wouldn't have ever happened."

"Bella, this is no one's fault but the wedding planner and her incompetent assistant," Alice replied shaking her head.

"But, now you and Jasper have to get married a week later than you planned," I said feeling like shit right now. I didn't want to have a double wedding in the beginning because I would feel like I was invading _her_ day, and now I just flat out ruined it.

"Well, not necessarily," Alice said not making eye contact with Edward and me.

"What does _not necessarily_ mean?" Edward asked glaring at her. "Mary Alice Cullen, soon to be Whitlock, what does _not necessarily_ mean?" Edward asked in a more stern voice that made me giggle.

"Do you really have to call me by all three—four names?" she asked looking back at him.

"Yes, especially if you're thinking about what I think you're thinking about," Edward said. Looking between the two of them I felt like I was missing something.

"What, are you a mind reader now?" she snapped at him.

"No, but I know you," he replied.

"Good, then you know you won't change my mind," she replied.

"I don't have to change your mind, Bella will," Edward informed her and now I was really lost.

"Okay, what am I missing?" I asked looking between the two of them.

"Alice is thinking about getting married at city hall," Edward said with a little smirk as he sat back against the couch.

"What? Alice, you can't do that! You've been planning this wedding forever," I practically yelled at her.

"I know, but I can't take that date from you and…"

"…don't give me that shit! You went on and on about how you wanted to share your wedding day with me, did you really think for one second I wouldn't want to share my day with you?" I asked cutting her off.

"Bella…"

"Unless you are getting ready to say okay we're having a double wedding, I don't want to hear it. Thanks to you, I've been looking forward to this day," I said.

"Hey!" Edward yelled making Alice laugh.

"Sorry, baby, I've been looking forward to it because of you, too, I promise. I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen," I said cupping his face in my hand. He sort of chuckled and placed a kiss on my lips. I turned my attention back to Alice. "But, I've really looked forward to sharing my wedding day with my future sister and brother-in-law. If you and Jasper really want to get married at city hall, then of course we will be there to support you, but we would really like to share our wedding day with the both of you," I said, and I could tell Alice was getting ready to cry.

"I hate you," she said as she sort of laughed and cried at the same time. "God, you are going to fit into this family perfectly," she said giving me a hug.

"Does that mean we are still having a double wedding?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jasper hates the idea of city hall anyway. He knows I want the whole big white wedding," she said wiping her eyes.

"Then why in the hell were you going to do city hall?" Edward asked her.

"One, because I know that August 13th is special for you and Bella; I didn't want to take that from the two of you, and I hate that I have to wait an extra week to marry him. It was just a few days away, now it's more than a week," she said shaking her head. "I feel like I've waited my whole life to marry him," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"I know the feeling," Edward agreed smiling at me.

"God, I want to give that woman hell for fucking up like this," Alice sneered.

"I'm sure Jasper is doing that enough for all four of us," I replied making her and Edward laugh. Since the wedding date seemed to have changed, the three of us got on the phones and started making calls yet again to let people know about the wedding change.

I swear if people canceled coming, I wouldn't have blamed them.

When Jasper showed up to the house to pick up Alice, he let us know that he had apparently gotten the wedding planner to waive her fee for doing our wedding. I was sure she was pissed about that, but Jasper told her it was either that or he would make sure she never worked a first class wedding ever again.

I was so happy to have him on my side.

Sophie and Nicky claimed to have finished cleaning their rooms, so I went upstairs to check while Edward walked Jasper and Alice out.

"You have to close your eyes," Sophie told me as she held my hand.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"So that you'll be surprised, duh," Nicholas answered. I glared down at him and he smiled looking too much like our father.

"Can you close your eyes, please?" Sophie asked. I rolled my eyes but closed them. "Okay good, we're going to go to my room first," she said pulling me to follow her.

I will admit I was a little nervous about following her with my eyes closed.

"Okay open!" she yelled. I opened my eyes and looked into the room. It was much neater than it was yesterday. Slowly, I walked in and started to inspect it. I knew all the places kids hid stuff when they were told to clean their room.

I was the queen at it when I was little.

I checked in her closets and everything seemed good, until I looked under her bed, that was when I looked at her she was smiling at me.

"I forgot all about that part," she said making me shake my head. I simply pointed under the bed and she nodded her head and started to pull everything from under it.

"Am I going to find stuff under your bed, too?" I asked him.

"Nope," he said with a smile on his face. I followed him to his room and like Sophie's at first glance it appeared clean. I walked around the room inspecting it carefully. I went to move his hamper to look in his closet but it was heavy.

"Why is this heavy?" I asked him.

"I have a lot of dirty clothes," he said. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"I washed clothes yesterday, Nicky, so I know this isn't dirty clothes," I said taking the top off of the hamper. Inside were toys and what looked to be trash.

"Have you been eating in your room?" I asked him. He opened his mouth to lie no doubt so I put my hand up to stop him. "I recommend you _don't_ lie," I said.

"It was just some cookies," he said.

"Right, and when you have bugs sleeping in the bed with you and biting you up, don't come trying to sleep with Edward and me," I told him. He looked terrified.

"Clean it up," I said, and he nodded his head walking into the room. I went back downstairs just as Edward came back into the house.

"Since they are not behind you, I would assume their rooms weren't clean," Edward said as he shut the front door.

"I promise you, my parents are up there enjoying this payback. Everything they did, I did when I was little and it wasn't until now I realized how annoyed it probably made my parents," I said causing Edward to laugh. He wrapped his arms around me when I reached the landing.

"They're kids, what did you expect?"

"I don't know," I said placing my head against his chest. Being in his arms would always be my favorite place in the whole world. "Do Jasper and Alice really want to get married with us or are they only saying that to make me feel better?" I asked Edward looking up at him.

"They really want to, stop worrying."

"I can't help it, I feel like I ruined their wedding day."

"You didn't ruin their wedding day, Kitty," he said cupping my face in his hand. "You are not responsible for what happened," he tried assuring me.

"But, if we didn't change our plans in the first place they…" he placed his finger over my lips.

"When we first told them we were getting married, weren't they willing to change their wedding date to the 13th for us to have a double wedding?"

"Yes but…"

"They're only mad because before today our wedding was only five days away. Now thanks to the wedding planner and her assistant's fuck up, we have to wait seven additional days. I'm a little pissed I have to wait seven more days to officially call you mine," he said making me smile.

"I am yours," I reminded him.

"Yes, but I have to wait seven more long days to call you _my_ _wife_," he said emphasizing _my wife_. I started to scratch his scalp knowing it helped him relax when I did this.

"True, I am a little pissed I have to wait seven more days to call you _my husband_, but I'm sure we can come up with ways to help those days go by faster," I said with a grin.

"Is that so?" he asked kissing me softly on my neck.

"Uh huh," I replied unable to say much more than that.

"We're finished!" Sophie yelled from upstairs.

"For real this time," Nicky added making Edward and me laugh. We headed upstairs and checked their rooms.

This time they were actually finished and as promised we left to go to the playground. Edward and I probably had much more fun on the swings than the kids did. We challenged each other in a who-could-go-higher contest.

Sophie and Nicky were the official judges.

"Edward wins!" Sophie and Nicky yell once Edward and I got off the swings.

"What do you mean, he won?" I asked.

"He went the highest," Nicky said while Edward smiled like a big goof.

"It's only because you have long legs," I pouted.

"I still won," he gloated. I stuck my tongue out at him and he tried to reach for me and instead I ran. Somehow it turned into the four of us playing tag. As I played with them I realized that while the day felt like it was going to be a "dark day" when it started, it turned out to be just a piece of the light at the end of my dark tunnel.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? What do you think about Bella going to see Ronald? (I had a similar experience in real life)_**

**_Aren't they just shaping into the perfect little family! : - )_**

**_Note: The wedding planner's mistake was not done on propose and has nothing to do with Robyn or anyone else. It was a mistake on the wedding planners part. I just had to let you all know that._**

**_See you next update! ;-) _**


	32. One Step Closer

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Sorry it's late! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_One step closer_**

**_Chapter 32_**

"Bella, will you relax. You're going to walk a hole into the floor," Edward teased. I stuck my tongue out at him as I continued to walk back and forth.

We were waiting for Sam the private investigator they hired to arrive. He called asking if he could meet with all of us at Jonathan's office. I was so anxious to find out what he wanted.

"Do you think he found something?" I asked looking between Edward, Jonathan and Jasper.

"Possibly, he's been working hard," Jasper answered. I nodded my head knowing that was true. Jonathan told us that Sam flew out to Italy to follow some lead on Aro.

Jonathan's intercom buzzed and I jumped making Edward and Jasper laugh. I rolled my eyes as Jonathan smiled answering his secretary. A moment later a tall man came into the room. He could give Emmett a run for his money in size, that was for sure.

"Good to see you, Sam," Jonathan said shaking his hand, Edward and Jasper doing the same. I was the only one who has never had the pleasure of meeting the man who was trying to find dirt on my so-called aunt.

"Sam, this is Bella," Edward said pulling me to his side. "Bella, this is Sam," he introduced.

"Nice to finally meet the woman these guys are so protective over," Sam said shaking my hand. I smiled looking at Jonathan, Jasper and Edward.

"They can be a little overbearing sometimes," I joked making them laugh.

"If the stories about you are true, I'm sure you keep them in line," Sam joked back.

"It's not without difficulty," I replied with a smile, and then turned to look up at Edward, "And what stories about me is he referring to?" I asked him.

"Why are you looking at me, Jonathon was the one telling the stories," Edward said laughing. I shook my head as we all sat down.

"Okay on to business, Jonathan informed all of you that I flew out to Italy, correct?" Sam asked looking between all of us. We all replied with a yes of some sorts. "Good, first let's start off that Robyn didn't lie to the judge; she did indeed leave the state right after the reading of the Will. She had to go to Italy because Aro was being investigated there."

"Investigated for what?" Jasper asked before the words left my lips.

"Illegal art dealing," he answered and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. "…but the charges were dropped because there wasn't enough evidence. The entire case cost them hundreds of thousands of dollars because Aro owed a lot of people a lot of money. They came back to the states a little over a year ago, and pretty much kept to themselves, or so it would seem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked.

"I had a friend check their spending records, the ones that were on record anyway, and there are many cases where large sums of money were taken out, but there is no source. What I mean is they took out large sums of money, but there were never any large purchases of a new car or house or anything like that," Sam answered.

"So what did they do with the money?" I asked.

"From what I've found, they started paying someone to follow you," he said nodding his head towards me.

"I knew it!" I yelled running my fingers through my hair. Edward tried to calm me down as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Now, we can't really use that against them seeing that by hiring me you are sort of doing the exact same thing, but what we can use against them is the person they hired, because I believe they were blackmailing them."

"Do you know who it is?" Jonathan asked.

"All I came up with is a Valerie Pentenillie, and that's an alias," he answered. I was so sick and fucking tired of hearing about this _Valerie_ person.

"Do you have any leads on finding out who she is?" Jasper asked.

"The name appeared in Florida, Arizona and then here in Washington. I'm positive the person is still here, I just have to find them."

"Wouldn't they still be following Bella?" Edward asked, and the thought of anyone following me freaked me the hell out.

"No, about two or three months ago Robyn and Aro stopped paying them. I don't know if it's because the person finally quit or because Robyn and Aro felt they had everything they needed on you, but that was it," he explained.

"What makes you think the person is still on Washington?"

"Someone checked into a hotel a few weeks ago under that alias. When I went to the hotel they said the person went out of town, but said they would return, so was still holding their room. We just have to wait for the person to return," Sam answered as if it was no big deal.

"Okay, so if we find this Valerie person, all of this could be over?" Jasper asked.

"That's what I'm hoping. I can't guarantee anything. Bella, did you know that before your parents died your aunt…"

"…she's not my aunt." I snapped at him, and then inhaled a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just don't like her being referred to that way," I said, and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Robyn approached your mom about buying all of her art?" Sam continued and now I was confused.

"No, my mom never told me that."

"Robyn's old assistant said Robyn was pissed when your mother turned her down and sent her packing," he revealed.

"Wait, when did that happen?" Jonathan asked quickly jumping up from his seat and pulling out a folder. Sam pulled a folder out from his bag and looked through a few papers.

"September 2010," Sam answered. I tried to remember what happened then, but I was already back in Los Angeles at school.

"That October someone tried to break into Renee's art studio," Jonathan said pulling out another folder. "Renee came to see me and said she had a really bad feeling something was going to happen and wanted to re-write her Will; she wanted to write Robyn out of it," Jonathan said walking back to his desk.

I felt like I was lost, how didn't I know any of this?

Jonathan looked up at me as if sensing my worry.

"They didn't want to worry you; Charlie thought she was overreacting," he told me. I nodded my head knowing that was just like my parents. Edward's embrace around me seemed to tighten as if knowing I needed to be closer to him.

"What I don't understand is why my mom would leave Robyn anything in the first place, they hated each other," I said, not understanding why Robyn would have been in my mother's Will to begin with. Sam looked at Jonathan as if having a private conversation. I didn't like this for one second.

"Bella, when your mom was a teenager she got into some trouble…"

"What kind of trouble?"

"She let some of her girlfriends talk her into shoplifting a sweater from a store. When the police found her, Robyn took the fall," Jonathan told me, and that left me completely speechless.

"I-I don't understand…why would Robyn do that?" I stuttered.

"Robyn and your mom weren't always at each other's throats. Your mom had a lot to lose if she got in trouble, her scholarship to school to be specific. Robyn knew that and figured she didn't have anything to lose. So, since the clerk at the store wasn't positive about if it was Robyn or Renee, since they look so much alike, Robyn said she did it. Renee tried to talk her out of it, but Robyn said she wanted to protect your mom from having her life ruined because of a stupid sweater. What they didn't plan on was a tough judge who gave Robyn more than a slap on the wrist," Jonathan continued. I had no idea what to say.

I didn't doubt his story for one second, other than my father, I knew Jonathan knew my mom like the back of his hand. They fell into a brother/sister relationship instantly after my mom started dating my dad. She told him everything.

"How did their relationship fall apart?" I questioned.

"Robyn never forgave your mother. Their relationship was never the same after that. Renee said Robyn would intentionally seduce any of her boyfriends. Tried with your father and that was Renee's last straw," he answered.

"That's why Robyn yelled that mom owed her everything at the reading of the Will," I said, now understanding. Jonathan nodded his head.

"Despite their relationship your mom always planned on leaving Robyn something, but after the break in to the studio, she changed her mind. She never told me about Robyn coming to her about purchasing all of her art, I don't think she told your father either," Jonathan said. I shook my head.

"Do you think Robyn had something to do with their murders?" Jasper asked. I honestly wasn't surprised he asked.

"I don't know, it never occurred to me before," Jonathan said.

"I went to see the guy who murdered him; he doesn't remember anything about that night. He said he was high," I said. I would assume he would remember someone hiring him to kill two people.

"That's why I want to find this Valerie person, I think she might know something about it," Sam said. The thought that my own mother's sister could have been behind her murder ate me alive.

"Jonathan, I don't want Sophie and Nicky going over their again. Is there anything we could do?" Edward asked. I couldn't resist smiling from his protectiveness.

"With them withholding the information about Aro being investigated and going almost bankrupt, maybe I could do something. Judge King won't stop their visits altogether because the charges _were_ dropped, and they've already proven they have the money to support the twins, I can ask the judge to change it from overnight visits to supervised ones instead and see if that works," Jonathan said. Edward and I nodded our heads agreeing with that. We went over a little more information and then Sam and Jasper left.

Jonathan wanted to talk to me before we left.

"Bella, I'm really sorry for never telling you about Robyn and Renee's relationship. Your mom was really disappointed in herself for even getting into trouble all those years ago," he said. I could believe that. I remember how hard on me she was when that mess with Tyler happened.

_You are so lucky your father is a police officer._ I remembered her telling me.

"I can understand why you didn't tell me, you didn't want to change my image of her. You haven't, she was still a great mom," I said with a smile. He smiled, too, as I watched him relax.

"She loved the three of you more than anything in this world, they both did," he said and it looked as if he was going to cry. Quickly, I hugged him and he hugged me back. "I would give anything to bring them back, Cinderella," he said, and then he started to apologize again for not stepping up in the beginning.

"I never blamed you for any of it, Uncle Jon, and trust me you are making up for it. I appreciate everything you are doing for us now," I assured him. He smiled at me.

"You are so much like Renee it's scary sometimes," he said making me laugh. Inhaling a deep breath I looked at Edward remembering something we were talking about a few nights ago.  
Edward nodded his head as if reading my mind.

"Uncle Jon I have a favor to ask," I said. He looked at me with a brow raised.

"It must be a big favor, not very often you call me Uncle Jon," he teased and I laughed.

"With the wedding being pushed back to the 13th, Edward and I decided to take the time to have premarital counseling," I started not sure why I felt nervous.

"Do you guys need a good name for a marriage counselor?" he asked.

"No, we were actually hoping you would do it," I said with a smile.

"Me?" he said pointing at himself.

"Yeah, the priest at the church said that someone we felt comfortable with would be best and we figured who better than you," Edward said with a grin. Jonathan laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"I knew being a psychologist was going to bite me in the ass someday," he joked making me laugh.

"If you don't want to…"

"…Of course I'll do it, Cinderella. It's just some of the questions I will have to ask will be a little uncomfortable for me," he chuckled. He walked over to his computer and I watched as he clicked a few times then the printer started to print.

He walked over to his printer and pulled out the papers that printed. Then he handed Edward and I a copy.

"This is homework," he said. I frowned at the thought of homework. "Answer all of those questions separately and in a few days we'll go over them together to see if you are both expecting the same things from this marriage," he continued. Looking over the questions I could understand why he said he would feel uncomfortable.

There was a section titled _sexual expectations_.

Yeah, I would probably try to skip over those.

After Edward and I finished talking to him, we left to pick the kids up from his parents' house. The music played softly in the car as Edward drove, but I could tell he wanted to ask me if I was all right.

"I'm fine, Edward," I said and he looked at me with a brow raised. Crap, I forgot he knew I was lying when I said I was _fine_. "Poor choice of words, but I really am all right."

"Are you sure, you don't have to put on a brave face for me," he whispered massaging my thigh when we stopped at a light.

"I figured something was up with Aro, but that was a lot to take in, especially hearing about my mom and Robyn. Honestly, it's the past and most importantly, it's _their_ past. I can't change it or fix it, all I can do is make sure that Sophie and Nicky end up with us and have a happy life," I told him. Edward smiled quickly leaning over to place a kiss on my lips.

"They will, and so will you," he told me with so much confidence in our future. When we arrived at his parents' house Sophie and Nicky were out back in their pool. Edward said that if we ever wanted them to stay home during the summer, we were going to have to get a pool, too.

Esme and Carlisle quickly asked us about the meeting with Sam and we told them everything that we found out. They were both concerned about it revealing Robyn had something to do with my parents' death, but I couldn't worry about that now.

It would only torment me.

When we told them about my mom's and Robyn's past, and that I never knew, Esme took my hand as if to comfort me.

"I'm sure your mom would have told you herself someday. She was probably afraid you wouldn't look at her the same. I mean, for the longest time, I lied and told the kids that we were married when we conceived Emmett, eventually they did the math and figured out I was a very big liar," Esme said making me laugh.

"Alice had the most fun with that information," Edward said laughing.

"Anyway, as a mother, you don't ever want your child to look at you with disappointment, and I may not have ever had the pleasure of meeting Renee, but as a mother, I can tell you right now that's what she was afraid of," Esme continued. I smiled nodding my head and understanding. I hated when Sophie and Nicky looked at me that way when I first told them they had to go to Robyn's house.

It damn near broke my heart.

"Ella, watch this!" Sophie yelled from the water. I watched as she swam from one end of the pool to the other without stopping in between. We all cheered as Carlisle told us that she'd been working on that all day.

"She's going to win Olympic Gold, one day," Carlisle said like a proud grandfather. "Try it one more time, Soph, I'm going to time you!" he yelled out to her.

"Okay!" she yelled back. Nicky got out of the water and acted as if he was coaching her on what to do. It was the cutest thing in the world.

"Ready, set, go!" Carlisle yelled and Sophie took off like a speed demon. We couldn't resist cheering her on. When she popped up on the other end of the pool, we all started screaming not even asking what her time was.

"How did I do, Pop pop?" she asked wiping the water away from her face. Carlisle said her time and I didn't know anything about swimming, but I knew I probably couldn't have swum that fast.

After about another hour we told Sophie and Nicky we had to go home.

"But, we don't want to go home, yet," Nicky said splashing his feet in the water.

"Yeah, we're going to have to stay in our room all night," Sophie pouted.

"Edward, aren't you still having the guys over to play cards?" Carlisle asked. Since I was having a girl's night out, the guys were having a guy's night in. I tried telling Edward that if he wanted to go out we could have asked someone to watch Sophie and Nicky, but he didn't have the heart to do that. He said he would have felt like he was _getting rid of them_.

"Yeah, I am," Edward answered.

"Then let the kids stay here, they're going to be bored at home," Carlisle said.

"No, they won't, Emmett is bringing EJ and Amelia," Edward replied. Esme snorted then walked away. I smiled already knowing what she was doing. She came back about five minutes later.

"EJ and Amelia will be here tonight, and so will Sophie and Nicky," she said and Sophie and Nicky started cheering. I think they loved it here because Esme gave them all the sweets they could eat and Carlisle let them play until they passed out on the floor.

"I swear, we're grandparents who enjoy taking our grandchildren; you better enjoy it while it lasts," Esme said making us laugh.

"Did you just call Emmett?" Edward asked pointing into the house.

"Yes I did, I mean, before now we never got to have our grandchildren around this often, and we have Sophie and Nicky to spoil now, too. We are more than happy to have them any time you two need us to watch them," Esme replied.

"We just figured…"

"…Oh no you don't, you mean _you_ just figured. I learned my lesson already about assuming they wouldn't want the kids," I said, cutting Edward off and making Carlisle and Esme laugh. When Edward was in Los Angeles, I _assumed _they wouldn't want the kids over since they had Amelia and EJ and I almost lost my life, well some skin. The woman pinches very hard.

"_I_—just figured since you would have them while we were on our honeymoon, you would want a break," Edward said, and like I knew she would, Esme pinched his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled rubbing the spot.

"When we want a break, we'll tell you. Now both of you get out of here and enjoy your night," she said.

"Fine, but I'll be back to at least drop off their overnight bags," Edward said.

"No problem…" Esme replied. We went to tell Sophie and Nick y that they we were leaving and they both gave us hugs. They were soaking wet from the pool.

Yeah, it wasn't to be sweet.

It was to soak the entire front of our clothes, which they did. Edward picked them up, kicked off his shoes, asked me to remove his wallet, car keys and phone from his pocket then jumped into the pool fully clothed. Laughing, I placed Edward's things in my purse. Sophie and Nicky screamed, laughing as they clung to Edward.

They tried to get Edward back, to no prevail. Edward started to play with them like the big kid he was, and I warned him if he didn't come on, I was leaving him here. Eventually, he climbed out and then he started stalking towards me.

"You would just leave me stranded?" he asked, as he slowly walked towards me with a smile on his face.

"Edward, don't you even think about it. You are soaked," I said knowing he was about to try and hug me.

"I want to give you a hug."

"After, you change your clothes."

"But why can't I have a hug now," he asked with a fake pout making Sophie and Nicky laugh.

"Because you are soaked and I would like to remain at least somewhat dry on our way home," I replied. He turned at looked at Sophie and Nicky.

"Should I get her?" he asked.

"Yes!" they both yelled, then the little rugrats actually started to chant _get_ _her, get her!_ I swear they were all in so much trouble later.

"What do you think, mom and dad?" he asked, and I looked over at them both making them laugh and toss their hands up in surrender.

"We have nothing to do with that, son; it's between you and your family. You just remember, she takes _care_ of you," Carlisle said and I blushed because I knew what he was trying to say discreetly.

I turned to look back at Edward and he still had the same damn grin on his face.

"Do you have to wash your hair before you go out tonight?" he asked.

"Yes…why…" and before I could finish my sentence Edward had me in his arms and running into the damn pool. Before I knew it I was being swallowed by water with the laughter from everyone in the distance.

Coming up from under the water I could hear everyone laughing and Esme yell to Edward that I was going to kill him. I swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. I walked over and picked up my purse.

"You're getting a taxi home," I yelled at Edward before saying goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. It didn't take long for Edward to catch me still laughing.

"Aww, Kitty, are you really mad at me?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing my back against his chest.

"Yes," I lied horribly.

"I'm sorry, I thought you could use some cooling off; I mean, you always look so hot," he said, and I elbowed his stomach making him grunt in response. "Seriously, though, baby. I just wanted to put you in a good mood before you head out with the girls. I wanted to get your mind off of everything else, if only for a little while," he said pressing his lips against my neck.

"I'm still mad at you," I lied and he started laughing.

"I'll make it up to you when you come home from the club, I promise," he whispered into my ear.

Quickly, I turned in his arms.

"Oh yeah, you'll make it up to me. In more ways than one," I warned. Esme and Carlisle gave us something to change into and we finally left to go home.

The minute we got in, I helped Edward pack the kids' overnight bags. Packing Sophie's bag I realized that when she was home or even with Esme and Carlisle, she wasn't using her night light anymore.

I walked into Nicky's room where Edward was packing his overnight bag.

"Have you noticed Sophie hasn't been using her night light?" I asked getting his attention.

"Yeah, I noticed that, but didn't want to bring it up with her."

"That's amazing," I said, with a shake of my head as I went back to her room to finish packing her bag. After we finished packing their things, Edward left to drop them off at Carlisle and Esme's.

Looking at the time, I knew that I had to take my shower and wash my hair. Edward still wasn't back yet after I climbed out of the shower, and I figured he probably got caught up playing with the kids.

I started on my hair first since I knew that would take me the longest to do. Sitting there curling my hair, my cell phone rang and I saw that it was Jonathan. Quickly, I answered hoping he was calling with good news.

"Please say this is a good news phone call," I said and he laughed into the phone.

"Well hello to you, too, Cinderella," he replied and I giggled.

"Sorry, hi."

"Yes, this is a good news phone call. I talked to Judge King…"

"….and…."

"…and he agreed to the supervised visits. He did know about them almost going bankrupt, but he did not know about the investigation against Aro, so that raised a few red flags for him."

"Oh my God! I feel like I'm so close to this being over," I said with a smile on my face.

"We are very close, Cinderella."

"Thank you so much, Uncle Jon."

"No thank you needed, if we find this Valerie person, we can finally put this nightmare to rest."

"You are truly the best."

"Yeah, I am sort of all that…" he joked making me laugh. We hung up and I finished my hair just as I got a text from Angela telling me that she and Lauren would be here soon.

With the rollers in my hair, I got up and started to get dressed. I slipped into my dress. It was a solid red, one-sleeve, skin-tight mini dress. Next, I put on my leopard-print pumps with red soles. I heard the front door downstairs open, followed by Edward putting in the code.

Standing up, I walked over to my jewelry box to decide what I was going to wear.

"Fucking hell, what's the theme for tonight to give every guy in the night club blue balls," I heard Edward say. Laughing, I turn around to look at him.

"You like?" I asked with a smile. Grinning, he walked over to me, then pulled me against him and kissed me hard on the mouth.

He devoured my lips causing me to melt into him. When he finally released my mouth, I was practically dizzy.

"I take that as a _yes_."

"Try hell yes," he replied making me giggle. I turned my back to him so that I could find my jewelry. I decided on a brown earthy necklace. Edward took it from me and started to put it around my neck.

"Jonathan called and said Judge King agreed to supervised visits," I said with a smile.

"I knew he could pull it off," he said fastening my necklace. "We're one step closer to our happily-ever-after," he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know and I have you to thank for that," I told him turning in his arms to look up at him. He smiled placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I should be the one thanking you," he said. He grabbed the matching earrings to my necklace and then placed them into my ears.

I finished getting dressed just in time, when Angela and Lauren arrived. Angela was wearing a slim, black and white strappy dress, while Lauren wore a black, lace-front dress. I gave Edward a kiss goodbye and he warned us to be careful.

I knocked on Leah's door to see if she was ready and Jake answered the door.

"Edward let you out of the house looking like that?" he asked making me laugh.

"Yes, now shut up," I told him. Leah walked up behind him and she looked mighty hot her damn self.

"You're letting Leah out the house looking like that?" I asked him and he grumbled.

"She's not giving me much of a choice," he replied making Leah laugh.

"Aww, don't sound so sad baby, at least you get all the benefits later," she said before placing a kiss on his lips. We left heading for the club, and I texted Alice to let her know that we were on our way, and she replied back with a hurry-your-ass-up.

When we arrived, it was fairly crowded outside.

"Do you see Alice?" Lauren asked. I shook my head as I tried to find her, then I spotted her talking to her and Edward's cousin Irina.

"They're over there!" I yelled. We all walked over to where Alice stood talking to Irina and her two friends Makeena and Charlotte from college. I had only met them once before, when Alice and I met them at the dress shop to be fitted for their bridesmaid dresses.

"Thank god your ass's finally made it!" Alice yelled giving me a hug. Laughing, I gave them all hugs and introduced them to Angela, Lauren and Leah.

"Now we can party!" Alice yelled holding on to me.

"How are we getting in, it's crowded as hell out here," Lauren said as we all took in how long the line was.

"We were waiting for you four, see that bouncer right there?" Makeena said pointing at the big guy at the front door.

"Yeah," we all said.

"He's my brother's best friend," she replied walking over to him. We watched as it looked like she was seducing him right there in front of everyone. A second later she was waving at us to come on inside.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Angela asked laughing as we walked inside.

"I told him tonight might be his lucky night," she told us. "He's been trying to take me out forever now," she said with a laugh. We found a table and the first toast we made was to me being one step closer to having full custody of Sophie and Nicky.

Next, our maid of honors Angela and Charlotte, made a toast to me and Alice, which instantly made us tear up.

"Okay enough with the mushy, it is time we celebrate and tear this mother fucker up!" Lauren yelled and we all cheered in agreement. She ordered our next round of drinks and we talked, danced and joked around our table.

"I have to say something," Irina said trying to quiet us all down. Laughing, we turned to listen to her. "Alice has been my little cousin my entire life…"

"…well duh!" Angela teased making us all laugh.

"…Seriously, seriously—if someone would have told me when we were teenagers that she was sharing her wedding day with _anyone,_ I would have called you the biggest liar on the planet. If I hadn't met Bella myself, I wouldn't understand it, but Bella, if it was me…I would share my wedding day with you, too," Irina said with a smile.

"How much has she had to drink already?" Makeena teased taking Irina's glass and smelling it.

"She's a lightweight, she'll be drunk before any of us," Alice giggled.

"Oh, all of you shut up. I'm serious, I am so happy to see my little cousin marry the man of her dreams in a week and I am just as happy to welcome Bella into our family as she marries my favorite cousin…"

"Hey! I'm sitting here you know!" Alice's yelled cutting Irina off. We all laughed as Irina hugged Alice telling her she was her favorite _girl_ cousin.

"What made the two of you decide on a double wedding, I mean, if it was me, I would have never shared my wedding day, no offense to either of you," Makeena said.

"I said the same exact thing," Lauren interjected. Alice and I looked at each with smiles on our faces and then we looked back at all of our friends.

"I'll admit I was against the idea at first, but not because I didn't want to share _my_ day. I didn't want to intrude on _Alice's_ day," I answered, and laughed when I saw Alice roll her eyes.

"I told her that I didn't mind. From the moment I found out Edward proposed to her, I knew that it just made sense. I'll admit I usually hate to share and am the biggest brat in the world…"

"Got that right!" Irina and Charlotte yelled making us laugh.

"…_but,_ the idea of having a double wedding with my brother and future sister-in-law, felt right, it felt fated. I can't really explain it. Of course I know that a woman's wedding day is _supposed_ to be her day, and before Bella came into our lives, I would have told you I'd have a double wedding when hell froze over," Alice continued as we all laughed.

"From the moment I met Bella, I felt this instant bond with her, if that makes sense. I knew that she would be family ,especially when I found out she was the Bella, Edward couldn't stop talking about," she continued making me blush scarlet. "If I had a sister, or even a twin for that matter, it would be Bella," Alice continued smiling at me.

"What changed your mind, Bella?" Makeena asked.

"Umm…a lot of different things, honestly; initially what changed my mind was Rosalie's death. It was sudden and it reminded me how short life was and just what was important. Edward and I realized that the wedding wasn't what was so important to us, that date would always be there, but we couldn't guarantee that we would be. After toying with the idea of going to city hall…" I said, and Angela and Alice looked at me as if I lost my mind.

"…which obviously we didn't choose! We decided to talk to Jasper and Alice about having a double wedding instead and getting married a week early…"

"Damn wedding planner fucked that up," Alice said making us laugh.

"Once Alice and I started planning our wedding together, it was like a puzzle falling into place. It became very obvious to me that I was trying to resist the inevitable before. It feels so right, it's a little scary. I know marrying Edward it makes me a part of the Cullen family, but getting married with Alice and Jasper, makes me feel truly welcomed into a family that I know will truly be my family as much as it is theirs," I said, taking Alice's hand into mine as I smiled at her. "Just because we are sharing our wedding day with each other doesn't make it any less of our wedding day or any less important. To us, it just makes it that much more important," I continued still smiling at Alice. She pulled me into a hug.

"See! I love my sister-in-law to be!" Alice yelled making me laugh.

"To Alice and Bella!" Angela yelled raising her glass.

"Alice and Bella!" everyone else yelled following raising their drinks in the air. We continued drinking and acting silly as we danced together. Guys kept hitting on us so we lied and said we were a group of lesbians and that Alice and I were marrying each other. For the most part it worked, sort of.

When a live band came onto the stage, Leah went over and told the DJ that Alice and I were getting married and we ended up on the stage being serenaded.

Embarrassed was an understatement, but I was having the time of my life with these ladies. The band treated us to drinks and Makeena got up on stage and made the entire club toast to Alice and me.

Now, if you think that was embarrassing, it only got worse when all of our darling friends got on stage and started serenading Alice and I with W_e are family._

Before we knew it, the entire club was celebrating with us. I could never tell you how many drinks we had, but once Makeena, Charlotte, Lauren and Angela started singing _Single Ladies_ on stage, Alice and I decided it was probably time to call a taxi.

It was decided I was the most sober to make the phone call so I pulled out my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, we need a taxi for…one, two, three...five…eight people," I said counting all of us.

"Where are you?"

"Umm…Club Trinity downtown...how long will you take?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Great! You're a lifesaver!" I yelled into the phone. "Taxi in thirty, ladies!" I yelled to everyone else.

"Oh Jake is going to be soooo mad I got this drunk!" Leah yelled.

"Just fuck his brains out, he'll get over it," Lauren yelled.

"We could use the handcuffs!" Leah added and we all laughed.

"I have to call Seth, drunk sex is so amazing!" Angela said pulling out her cell phone.

"No fair, I have no one to call," Makeena said.

"Uh huh, you could finally hook up with big Rob over there," I said pointing to the bouncer she sweet talked to get us in.

"You are so smart, Bella!" Makeena said just before walking away.

"Bella, come sing with me!" Alice said dragging my hand as we went to the stage.

**_Edward POV_**

The guys and I decided that even though we were kid free, we wouldn't go out. We stayed in drinking beers, playing poker and watching a big fight that was on pay-for-view. We had a really good feeling that we should probably remain the sober ones. Our feelings were confirmed when my cell phone rang revealing it was Bella calling me.

Instantly I started to worry.

"Hello?" I answered. It was loud in the background and I would have been surprised if she could hear me.

"Hello, we need a taxi for…one, two, three...five…eight people," Bella slurred into the phone. I couldn't resist smiling. At least they were sane enough to call for a taxi.

"Where are you?" I asked, since none of us had any idea where they went. We weren't allowed to know because they didn't want us to crash their girl's night out.

The guys looked at me all worried so I placed Bella on speaker.

"Umm…Club Trinity downtown...how long will you take?" she asked.

"Thirty minutes."

"Great! You're a lifesaver!" She yelled into the phone and I tried not to laugh. "Taxi in thirty, ladies!" she yelled to everyone else.

"Does she know she called you?" Emmett asked laughing.

"I doubt it," I replied just as we heard Leah.

"Oh, Jake is going to be soooo mad I got this drunk!"

"Just fuck his brains out, he'll get over it," We heard Lauren reply and Jake shrugged his shoulders laughing as he agreed.

"We could use the handcuffs!" Leah yelled with excitement and the guys started high fiving Jake.

"I have to call Seth, drunk sex is so amazing!" We heard who I could only assume was Angela yell and literally a second later Seth's cell phone rung confirming just that.

"No fair I have no one to call," we heard someone else yell.

"Uh huh, you could finally hook up with big Rob over there," I heard Bella say.

"You are so smart, Bella!" the other voice replied.

"Bella, come sing with me!" I heard Alice say just before the phone finally hung up. I looked at all of the guys and we started laughing.

"Guess our game is over," Jasper said tossing his cards on the table. Everyone else agreed doing the same.

"I can only imagine how drunk Irina is," Irina's husband Laurent confided. "She can't hold her liquor for shit," he said, and Emmett and I laughed knowing that was true.

"You know what scares me the most," I added, getting up from the table.

"What?" Seth asked.

"That whenever they go out, the one most sober makes the taxi call. If they consider Bella the sober one, what the hell do the rest of them look like?" I asked, and all the guys laughed agreeing.

We left the house, Jasper and Jake riding with me since they would have to drive Alice and Leah's cars back. Laurent, Emmett and Seth followed behind us to the nightclub.

We parked in the parking lot and then went into the club. It was still pretty packed for it to be so late.

"Do you see them?" Emmett yelled over the music as we all tried to find the girls.

"No," Seth yelled back.

"Maybe the bartender knows where they are, they're drunk so obviously he would at least have an idea who we're talking about," Jasper said laughing. I agreed and we walked over to bar.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a group of women. Two of them celebrating getting married," I yelled to the bartender. He laughed pointing towards the stage just as we saw all the girls on stage and they started singing _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_.

"Holy shit!" Seth and Jake said at the same time.

"I have to record this," Emmett said pulling out his phone.

"Not if you plan on keeping your balls you don't," Jasper said with a laugh as we all watched the girls dance and sing on stage.

"I didn't know this was a karaoke bar," I said smiling as I watched them.

"We're not," the bartender said laughing. "They just started singing and everyone enjoyed it so the club manager let them continue," he told us.

"Bella is going to have a mean hangover in the morning," I said shaking my head.

"I don't think I've ever seen Alice _this _drunk," Jasper said and Emmett and I agreed.

"I'm surprised Irina is still on her feet," Laurent interjected making us laugh.

"These are for them if you want to take it over, their table is the booth directly across from the stage," the bartender told us. We grabbed their drinks and headed over to where their table was. As their song came to an end everyone started cheering them on as if they were a rock band.

We all stood in front of their table as we waited for them to come back over to it.

"Baby, what are you doing here!" Alice yelled seeing Jasper first. "How did you find us, were you stalking us?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Laughing, he placed a kiss on her forehead shaking his head.

"No, Bella called Edward," he said.

"I did not! I called a taxi!" Bella shouted as she walked over to me. I pulled her to me kissing her lips softly. I could taste the liquor on her mouth.

"No, you called me, Kitty," I said lifting my lips from hers.

"Oh, you taste sooo good," she moaned making me laugh.

"Bella, I thought you said you were sober!" Lauren said.

"I never said that!" Bella argued back pressing her head against my chest.

"You ladies ready to go?" Emmett asked watching Lauren closely as she leaned on his shoulder.

"No, we're not done having fun yet," Angela said.

"Yeah, come dance with us," Bella said pulling on my hand.

"I think you girls had enough fun for the night," Jasper chortled.

"Please, I want to dance with you," Alice said pulling on Jasper's hand now.

"See, look, Leah and Irina gets to dance with their husbands, why can't we dance with our husbands, too," Bella said and then she and Alice started laughing hysterically.

"They're going to be our husbands, drinks for everyone!" Alice yelled making the club roar. Now I understood why the club was enjoying the ladies so much, they were paying for the entire club getting drunk.

It took us almost an hour to finally get them out of the club. Jasper and I paid their tab and then we all left to finally take them home.

When I pulled into the driveway of the house, I had to help Bella out of the car. I took her shoes off and carried them in my hand.

"You smell so good," she moaned running her nose over my neck. I laughed as I wrapped my arm tighter around her waist.

"You smell like you had a lot to drink," I replied and she started to giggle.

"It was so much fun," she laughed. As I walked up to the front door, Jake pulled into his driveway and had to pretty much do the same as me to get Leah out of the car.

"They are never allowed to go out drinking again," Jake yelled over to me as he laughed.

"At least never without us," I agreed and Jake laughed approving. I unlocked the door and got us into the house. I took Bella right upstairs to the bedroom and laid her down across the bed.

"Oh my God, baby, this bed is so soft," she said rubbing her hands over the sheets. I laughed placing her shoes in the closet.

"Come on sit up so I can undress you," I said walking back over to her.

"Oh, can I undress you, too," she slurred biting on her lip as she sat up on the bed. I removed her jewelry first and then pulled her up from the bed so that I could pull her dress over her head.

"Did you have fun tonight, did you go see any strippers," she asked me as she ran her fingers into my hair.

"No, the only woman I want stripping for me is you, Kitty," I replied smiling down into her face. Even though she was drunk I could see how happy she felt. Tonight had certainly put her in a good mood.

"That was a good answer, Dr. Cullen."

"It's the truth," I replied sitting her down on the bed. "Do you want some water or coffee?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Nope, just you," she answered pulling at my belt buckle.

"Kitty, you're drunk…"

"…so it doesn't change that I still want you. I always want you, every minute of every day," she said starting to unbutton my pants then she stopped. I saw the look of nausea on her face.

"Call a doctor," she said and then before I could step away fast enough she threw up. She jumped up and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

As disgusting as it was, it was sort of funny because I had a feeling this was going to happen. I removed my pants and shoes as I called to Bella.

"Call a doctor, I think I'm dying," she said and I tried not to laugh.

"I am a doctor, baby," I reminded her.

"No, you can't see me. I'm not coming out," she yelled back to me then I heard her throw up again.

"Bella, baby, it's okay, open the door," I told her.

"It is not okay," she sobbed. She was going to be so pissed at herself in the morning for this.

"It is okay."

"I threw up on you," she cried. "You hate me now," she sobbed. I shook my head leaning it against the door.

"Baby, I could never hate you. Now open the door before I have to break it down," I said. A second later I heard the click of the door unlocking. I opened it and went in to see her sitting on the floor.

"I don't like brown liquor," she pouted and I refrained from saying it looked as if it didn't like her back.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up," I said walking over to her.

"I feel so stupid, you're taking care of me like I'm some silly girl who couldn't control her liquor," she said as I started to wipe her face with a cool rag.

"I'm taking care of you the way a husband is supposed to, baby, nothing else."

"I shouldn't have had that last drink," she said shaking her head. I avoided saying _told you so_.

"You were having fun, that isn't a crime."

"I _was_ having fun, we danced on a stage with…I don't remember," she told me starting to giggle. I cleaned her up then helped her brush her teeth since she was so adamant on doing it herself. I carried her back to the bed laying her down.

"Do you still love me even though I threw up on your shoes?" she asked looking up at me.

"I will always love you, Bella."

"Even though I threw up on you?"

"Yes, even though you threw up on me."

"Good, because I would still love you, too," she said rolling over in the bed. Smiling I covered her with a blanket and then went to the hall closet and found the disinfectant to clean up the floor and then bagged my clothes.

My cell phone rang a few times; first it was Jasper telling me he was never letting Alice drink again. Apparently, she threw up in her hair and he had to find a way to wash it out while still holding her up.

"Still want to marry her?" I joked and he laughed into the phone.

"This might sound crazy, but I think I want to marry her even more," he replied making me laugh.

"I know what you mean," I said looking at Bella as she slept. I hung up with Jasper and a moment later Jake called saying that Leah was wired and started to cook him breakfast. Emmett called and said that Lauren tried seducing him and then passed out on the couch.

We all agreed that we were never going to let any of them forget this.

Once I had everything cleaned up and I knew Bella was going to be all right, I climbed into the bed next to her. Like a moth to a flame she moved over towards me as if sensing my body.

"Thank you for taking care of me," she whispered nuzzling her face into my neck. "Not just tonight, but always," she added.

I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll always take care of you, _my _Bella."

"I can't wait to marry you," she mumbled, "but I'm not drinking at the reception," she added making me laugh. Holding her in my arms I smiled at the thought that almost only a year ago, Bella had come into my life like a red line through a black sky.

We were a step closer to having full custody of Sophie and Nicky, and only a few days away from becoming man and wife.

We were so close to our happily ever after I could almost touch it.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? So So close! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_The Wedding is closer too! Chapter 34 for sure! _**

**_Sorry for the late update, I've had a lot of Real life issues, those in my group know what I'm referring too! truly sorry for the late update. _**

**_Hope you enjoyed it though! Leave me some review love please! _**


	33. Taste the Rainbow

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Taste the Rainbow_**

**_Chapter 33_**

Today was Friday.

Only three days, two hours, twenty-six minutes and counting until I became the future, Mrs. Edward Cullen.

The closer we came to the day the more anxious I became. Edward constantly teased me about leaving him at the altar, but I could tell he was actually worried about it.

The man was crazy if he thought I didn't want to marry him.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Alice asked getting my attention. I turned giving her my undivided attention. We were at the church going over some last minute stuff with the wedding planner. Alice had arrived here a little while before me and was letting me know what Shannon told her.

"No, what did you say?" I asked her.

"Instead of coming down the aisle and having to decide who goes first…"

"…I said you were going first," I interrupted. The church had two aisles because the pews were split into three sections but neither of us wanted to have people trying to look over each other to see the aisle over so we agreed to come down the same aisle.

"I know, but we don't have to do that now. Instead, we are going to come down those stairs," Alice said pointing at the two staircases that were adjacent to each other. They were behind the minister's podium. It was where the choir sat. "That way we can come down together, and everyone can see us at the same time," she said with a very happy smile on her face.

"Our dressing room is behind those doors, isn't it?" I asked pointing to the doors at the top of the stairs.

"Yup, we get to come out together and walk down together. Edward and Jasper will be standing…." I watched as she walked over to show me. "…here and here watching us," she continued. I smiled thinking about Edward watching me come down the stairs while in my wedding dress.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

"No, but save it for what I have to tell you later," she said with a grin as she took my hand. She showed me how all of the guests would be seated. My guests would be sitting in the right pews since I was coming down the right staircase. Edward and Alice's guests, since it was both their family, would be sitting in the middle pews, and Jasper's family would sit in the pews on the left which was the staircase Alice was coming down.

"God, I can't wait," I said with excitement.

"I know, me either," Alice agreed as we smiled at each other. Shannon, the wedding planner, came in and quickly walked over to let us know that our flowers had already started being prepared, and that we could go in for the last fitting of our dresses tomorrow.

"Ms. Bella, has Ms. Alice told you about the change?" Shannon asked.

"You mean us coming down the stairs instead of the aisle?" I asked her.

"Yes, I thought that you would both like that much more," she said with a smile. Ever since her assistant messed up, Shannon had been trying to be superwoman for us. If we even made a face to something, she showed us it was gone.

We were her number one focus.

"Yes, it's a beautiful idea, Shannon, thank you," I replied with a polite smile.

"Wonderful, also I have made the official arrangements with Mr. Arnold regarding the property, and we have access to it all night," she told us looking into her little folder.

"Will you be sure to send him a gift for letting us use his property?" I asked. I know we were paying him but he still didn't have to agree. The property was very important to me and I would feel like my parents were really there.

"Yes, I'll be sure to send him something very nice to show your appreciation," she answered.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Have you given the DJ our wedding songs?" Alice asked her. Edward and I had finally picked our song a few days ago. _Celine Dion, Because You Love Me_.

"Yes, he has all of them and knows when and how you want them played during the reception."

"What about our wedding cakes?" I asked her. We had two separate wedding cakes since we both wanted something different.

"They will be started tomorrow and I made it very clear that yours, Ms. Bella has to be Red Velvet," she answered.

Of course my wedding cake was going to be red velvet. When I asked Edward if he was sure about it he simply said he just wanted me to be happy.

"Okay, I think that is all for today and I will see you both tomorrow at the dress shop for final fittings," she said, but it came out more like a question. Alice and I both had our dresses altered slightly, and needed to go to the final fitting tomorrow to assure everything was perfect.

"Yes, we'll see you tomorrow," Alice answered.

"Good, then we are officially finished for today," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Shannon," Alice and I said at the same time. She looked surprised that we thanked her. I was sure it had a lot to do with the way Edward and Jasper practically chewed her head off. Alice and I never had to say a word to the woman.

Neither of us know what the guys said to her exactly, all we knew was that she's been a saint ever since.

"Anything for my two favorite brides; see you both tomorrow," she said turning to leave. After she walked out Alice and I started to laugh.

"Okay, I have to go and meet Edward at home. We have our pre-marital counseling with Jonathan today," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"That should be fun."

"Yeah, right, what if we want different things, or what if we don't know each other as well as we thought we did?" I asked.

"I felt the same way. Jasper and I had ours yesterday with Father Maurice, and I realized I was worrying for nothing," she told me.

"I could have told you that. You and Jasper are soulmates," I replied with a smile.

"So are you and Edward. The two of you will be fine, you're just nervous."

"Maybe, but our marriage could be over before it even starts," I said as we started walking out of the church together.

"Yeah, right, we both know that won't happen," she said nudging my shoulder. "You aren't getting cold feet are you?" she asked turning me to look at her.

"No, of course not. I would marry Edward a thousand times and then a thousand more. I guess I'm just worried that we'll go over these questions with Jonathan and _he'll_ end up having cold feet," I said shaking my head because I was aware how foolish that all sounded.

"Bella, listen to me, okay. My brother loves you more than anything else in this entire world. He literally thinks you walk on water and could never do wrong," she told me as we both laughed.

"If you have something that doesn't match on that questionnaire, then the two of you will compromise because that's what you do in a marriage. I am so sure about you and Edward, I will bet my marriage on it," she said and I laughed.

"You and Jasper will be married forever."

"So will you and Edward, now stop worrying so much, please?"

"Okay, and just for the record I can't wait until you're my sister," I said kissing her cheek.

"Ditto!" she replied kissing my cheek back. We both left and I headed home. Edward texted me, letting me know that he already picked up the kids and took them to Kathleen's.

The moment I got home I didn't even bother going inside, I just honked the horn to let Edward know I was here. A few minutes later he came out of the house.

"Do you have your questions and answers?" I yelled out the window. I watched as he patted his chest then his pants pockets and then turned to go back in the house. I smiled because I knew he was going to forget to grab it. He came back out and then climbed into the car.

"How'd everything at the church go?" he asked after greeting me with a kiss.

"Great, Shannon arranged for us to walk down the stairs to you guys instead of the aisle," I told him as I started pulling out of the driveway.

"That's actually a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of that," he said. He seemed to think he had to be mister fix-it for everything. With a smile on my face I shook my head.

"I go in for the last fitting of my dress tomorrow," I said smiling over at him as I drove.

"Is it easy to get off?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" I laughed.

"I want to know if I will have to fight to get the damn dress off that night, or if it will be an easy removal?" he asked making me laugh hysterically as I stopped at a light.

"Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"It will be once I have you alone that night," he admitted. "I know you are going to take my breath away, and all I'm going to be able to think about is having my way with _my wife,_ but I'll have to wait until we're alone. Now back to my original question, is it easy to get off?" Edward asked again. The blush that filled my cheeks could have been permanent.

"It's very easy to remove," I answered with a smirk.

"Good," he replied with a sexy grin on his face. We talked about our day at work and he told me what the kids told him about what they did at camp today.

"I promised Nick we could play the Xbox when he came home," he continued and I shook my head.

"No, he can't. He was eating in his room again last night," I interjected.

"Didn't you take away his game privileges last night?"

"Yes, and for tonight," I answered. Edward didn't say anything else on the subject.

It didn't take us long to arrive at Jonathan's office and when we did, we were escorted right to his office. Edward and I sat down on the sofa in the room and I was starting to become nervous again as I pulled my questions and answers from my bag.

"You okay?" Edward asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bella?"

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine, what's the matter?" he asked in a more stern voice. It was very annoying that he knew when I was lying.

"I'm just nervous about your answers and a little worried that it might reveal we don't want the same things from this marriage," I told him. He went to say something when Jonathan walked into the room.

"There's my favorite couple, you two ready to get started?" Jonathan asked sitting down. I just nodded my head while Edward continued to look at me. "Did I walk in on something; do you need me to give you two a minute?"

"No," I answered.

"Yes," Edward interjected sternly. I looked up at him and started chewing on my lip. I should have known Edward wasn't going to drop it. Jonathan looked at me obviously wanting to know what I wanted. I nodded my head for him to go and he got up and said he would be back in five minutes.

"Why would you think we don't want the same things?" Edward asked, getting straight to the point.

"I don't know because you're older than me and have more experience and …"

"Bella, please, not this age shit again," he snapped at me.

"Well, I can't help it. You know what you want. The only thing I know for sure is that I want Sophie, Nicky and—you."

"That's what I want, too, Bella. Of course, I am looking for other things to come from our marriage, and we're only human meaning not every question will match, but we can work all that out together. Ultimately, Kitty, the only thing I want, the one thing I know I can't live without— is you," he said making me smile.

"You always make me feel so stupid when you say things like that," I said shaking my head.

"Don't feel stupid, you're nervous, it's completely understandable," he said taking my hand in his.

"You aren't nervous."

"Like hell, I'm not! I worry every day that you're going to realize you're too good for me and leave my ass at the altar," he admitted making me laugh.

"I would never leave you at the altar, I love you too much for a thought like that to even cross my mind," I answered. Holding my chin, he placed a kiss on my lips just as Jonathan came back into the room.

"Now you look like my favorite couple," he said taking a seat across from us. I laughed turning to face him. Edward asked how we were going to start and Jonathan said just by going through each question and saying how we answered it.

We both nodded our heads sitting back on the couch.

"All right, first section ironically enough is Communication. First question, when a problem arises how does my partner communicate?" Jonathan said looking at his paper then back at the two of us.

"Guess, I'll answer first. I put that Edward tends to be a jump-right-in problem solver. He doesn't like anything he can't fix," I answered reading from my paper, though I didn't need to.

"Edward?" Jonathan said waiting for his answer.

"Bella prefers to avoid the problems or at least avoid talking about them. She also has a hard time allowing me to help," Edward answered.

"How do the two of you solve problems together then?" Jonathan asked.

"We talk," I answered. "Edward sometimes has to drag it out of me but we talk. We work it out together in the end," I continued as I watched Edward smile at me.

"That's very good," Jonathan said. We continued with the questions in the _Communication_ section and the _Conflict Resolution _sections. Jonathan said our communication was good, I just needed to work more on expressing myself instead of dealing with my feelings alone. The next section was _Expectations in Marriage_, which was one of the sections that had me a little nervous.

"Is this person the only one with whom you could be happy, and what happens if he/she passes away?" Jonathan asked us. I inhaled a deep breath thinking about how uncomfortable that question made me.

I couldn't help thinking about my parents and knowing that if something was to happen to Edward, I would never be the same.

"Yes, she's the only person who could make me happy. I could never be happy without her. I know that it would be better if I was able to be happy some other way _if_ she was to pass away, but I know that I won't. I could continue living because we have children to raise…but I know I would never be as happy as I am with her by my side," Edward answered like the perfect gentleman he was. My answer was pretty much the same, but it didn't sound as good as his.

"What, if anything, needs to change in your partner and what will happen if he/she cannot change?" Jonathan asked.

"There isn't anything I would change about Edward."

"Nothing?" Jonathan asked me. Chewing on my lip I looked from Jonathan to Edward.

"Maybe how playful he is with the kids. They look to him to be the fun parent and that leaves me as the bad guy," I said chewing on my lip.

"What do you mean?" Jonathan asked.

"Um, well whenever I tell them to do something, they look to Edward to get them out of it. He doesn't always, but sometimes he does give in and then I have to put my foot down. It's just if we are doing this together we should be in agreement on things like that," I answered. Edward nodded his head like he's been doing when I answered.

I could tell he was taking in all of my answers.

"How does that make you feel, Edward?"

"No specific way. I'm so used to being the fun guy with kids, it's taking some getting used to being the parent," he answered. Of course I could understand that, he was a pediatrician. "I love those kids like my own and of course I'll work on finding that balance between the fun guy and the parent," he answered. I smiled at him

"Is there anything you think needs to change about Bella?" Jonathan asked.

"I want her to know she can rely on me. I hate seeing her trying to solve and do everything alone. We're meant to be partners, meaning _her_ problem is _my_ problem," Edward answered. I smiled nodding my head as I took his answer in.

We pretty much skipped over Finances seeing that thanks to Edward's large bank account and the money I had from my inheritance, we didn't really have any problem there.

"Who will make the decisions financially?"

"Both of us," Edward and I answered at the same time and then smiled at each other. The next section was the one I would have preferred to skip seeing that we were sitting with Jonathan.

_Sexual Expectations_

"Are you comfortable talking about sexuality with your partner?" Jonathan asked, looking down at the paper as if he had to study it. Edward and I both answered with a solid _yes _and didn't bother going any further than that since it wasn't necessary.

"Do you feel your partner gives you the affection you feel you need?" Jonathan questioned still looking at the paper. Edward and I smiled at each other as we both answered _yes _again. There was no doubt that Edward and I shared more than enough attention and affection with one another.

"Does your partner sometimes use sex as a weapon or as a way to manipulate you?" was the next question and we both answered _no _very quickly. The following section was very important to us.

_Children and Parenting_

"What are the responsibilities of each parent in raising a child?" Jonathan inquired.

"Our responsibilities as their parents are for us to protect them, provide for them and be there for them in every way we possibly can," I answered reading from my paper. I saw Edward smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"Edward?" Jonathan said waiting for Edward's answer.

"Our responsibility is to work as a team, to raise them together and put their needs before our own," Edward answered.

"How many children will you have?" Jonathan continued.

"Plus Sophie and Nicky, four in total," I answered.

"I said five…including Sophie and Nicky," Edward said with a smile.

"We'll see how it goes," I replied making Jonathan and Edward laugh. We skipped the next question which was how did your family raise you and your other brothers and sisters. It wasn't needed since we both knew it was fundamental to how we raised the kids.

The next few questions were easy ones, since we both seemed to answer the same way or at least already knew how the other was going to answer.

The section we were on now was _Roles in Marriage_.

"Who will do what around the house?" Jonathan asked.

"Bella will cook, the most I can make is pancakes and spaghetti and I'm sure they don't want that every day," Edward said like I knew he would. I laughed shaking my head as I read what I had.

"Edward will be in charge of the yard work, the kids seem to think I give the lawn bald spots when I try to cut the grass," I replied making both Edward and Jonathan laugh.

"What about all the other housework?" Jonathan asked.

"We'll do it all together; well I think I'll wash clothes. I let Edward do it one day and he bleached the kid's uniforms," I giggled.

"Hey, that was an accident," Edward chortled. "I wasn't used to having to actually separate clothes and you said to bleach their uniforms."

"I said bleach their uniform _shirts _not their pants," I giggled with a roll of my eyes. Jonathan smiled at the two of us as he just shook his head.

"What adjustments will each of you make to accommodate the other after marriage?" Jonathan asked.

"I'll start taking the kids to school in the morning. It's much easier on everyone and it means they can all sleep in a little longer," Edward said. I smiled because I actually hadn't thought about that.

"I wasn't actually sure how to answer this question. Edward tends to work around my schedule so I never know what he needs me to do to help him," I answered looking over at Edward.

"Edward?" Jonathan inquired.

"I put their needs before my own, as long as they are happy so am I," he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Stop answering like that, you did things before we came along. You used to play cards with your friends every other Friday before—us. What about that?"

"What about it?"

"Don't you miss hanging out with your friends, I mean, didn't you have fun that night you got to hang out with all of them again without having to worry about me and the kids?" I asked him.

"If I remember correctly, I did have to worry about you that night," he tossed back and I glared at him.

"I think what Bella is trying to say is that she doesn't want you to lose who you were by getting so wrapped up in them. It is only human that you need your own space, something that is just yours. You told me that's why you were willing to help Bella with the coffee shop so that she had something that was hers. She just wants the same for you," Jonathan explained.

"I worry that asking for any _me_ time would give Bella the impression that I wanted out," Edward said looking down into his hands.

"What would give you that idea?" I practically snapped.

"You have a tendency to jump to conclusions, and in the case of my dedication to _our_ family, it is usually a negative despite me telling you I am not going anywhere," he answered back. I nodded my head sitting back against the couch.

I did have a tendency of believing he was going to tell me he didn't want to go through all of this, despite every action and every word saying otherwise.

"I'm sorry, I just—it's hard to believe that someone as good as you would willingly go through all this trouble for someone like me. I keep worrying that you'll come to your senses," I admitted.

"I did come to my senses, when I admitted to myself that I couldn't be without you and just seeing you in the coffee shop would no longer suffice. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, Bella," Edward assured me as he cupped my face in his hand.

"I know," I answered and I did know. I just needed to stop waiting for the other shoe to drop and worrying that my bad luck would return and take him away.

"Every other Friday, the kids and I will do something to give you time to yourself," I said and he shook his head.

"Once a month I'll play cards with the guys or whatever."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't need every other weekend. I would hate not spending all that time with the three of you," he answered and I nodded my head. It was agreed, once a month Edward would have his _Edward day_ and the kids and I would go out to Pizza Mania or something.

We continued with the rest of the questions and worked through those we needed to. I was starting to see what Alice meant. I was certainly worrying for nothing. One of the questions asked if we were happy with the amount of leisure time we spent with just each other.

We both admitted that we would like to spend more time alone and Jonathan suggested us picking a date night. Edward and I decided that twice a month would be good. We weren't limited to only two each month but two was the minimum.

By the time we finished answering all the questions I realized just how foolish I was being. We worked through and compromised with those that didn't match like Alice said we would. We seemed to know each other better than we thought.

I even surprised Edward with some of my answers. He thought he was the only one that paid very close attention.

"Anyone can see that the two of you are a match made in heaven, but what's important to remember is that things will not always be easy. You can love someone more than your own breath, but it doesn't mean you don't have to put work into your marriage. I like to tell the couples I see the three C's of marriage," Jonathan said once we finished with all the questions.

"First, there is _Communication_. Too many people rely on their partner just _knowing_ what is wrong and fail to communicate their feelings which usually cause problems. Communication can prevent problems, as well as solve them. Talk about things, anything, really. Let each other know that you are willing to listen to them. When problems occur and they will, communicating will allow the two of you to solve those problems. So talk to each other," Jonathan explained, and I could tell that last part was more so directed toward me.

"Next, there is _Compromise_. You have to both be able to admit that you can't always get your way and there is much more to take into account. You will not only be sharing living space, or sharing responsibility of raising the kids, but you will be sharing a life. This means that compromising is inevitable and it is necessary. Finally, the last of the three C's but just as important as the first two, is _Commitment_," he continued sounding like an expert in marriage. I couldn't resist thinking that he needed someone to share his life with, too.

"When I say _commitment_, I don't just mean being loyal and faithful to one another. _Commitment _means you are agreeing to make your partner's well-being just as high a priority as your own. No relationship is easy, they take a lot of work and maintenance, but in the end, they are worth it. Being together through it all will take dedication and selflessness and I know the two of you are more than capable of doing it," Jonathan finished as he smiled at the two of us.

"Thank you for having faith in us," I said with a smile. He grinned at me.

"The two of you will be more than great. Just remember the three C's of marriage, _Communication, Compromise_ and _Commitment_," Jonathan told us. We both smiled and thanked him for his help. Once again he made me feel like I had been given my father's approval.

We stood up to leave just as Jonathan's secretary came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Jenks, but this is important," she said with her eyes large.

"It's all right, Shirley, we just finished up. What's the emergency?" he asked her as he started to clean up his desk.

"Judge King called and is requesting an immediate audience with you, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan and Mr. Whitlock," she said, and instantly my heart started to pound in my chest.

"Did he say what it was regarding?" Jonathan asked already picking up his phone.

"No, just that it was crucial you all came to his chambers right away," she answered. I looked up at Edward and I could see that he was worried also.

"I'm sure it's fine," Edward lied as he tried to comfort me. He had no idea if it was fine. What reason would Judge King request to see all of us at such a last minute?

I heard Jonathan on the phone and I speculated he was talking to Jasper since I heard him say his name. I was practically out of it as we all left and rushed to Judge King's chambers.

"What if he's decided to give Robyn custody?" I said, asking the question no one else would utter.

"He wouldn't give her custody," Edward lied again. He didn't know if what he was saying was true or not.

"You don't know that. Why else would he request an emergency meeting," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"If he did, we will fight it, but I'm sure that's not the case," Edward said. I wanted to be as optimistic as he was trying to be but that was very hard to do.

When we arrived, we were directed to sit in the waiting area until everyone else arrived. Other than Jasper, I had no idea who else was coming.

That was until I saw Robyn, Aro and their lawyer Riley Biers walk in. She looked over at me with something in her eyes. I couldn't figure out what it was, was she gloating because she knew she won?

"Ignore them," Edward whispered into my ear. I wanted to say that was easier said than done. I watched as her attorney tried saying something to her, but she shook her head as she continued to look at me.

"I can't, she's looking at me," I said noticing more and more just how much she looked like my mother. She had the same eyes as Renee, the same nose, even the same smile. It was weird wanting to hate someone who looked so much like the woman I admired and loved more than anything in the world.

"I'm here," I heard Jasper say as he rushed in with Alice tailing behind him. She looked just as terrified as I felt. "Has the Judge said anything?" Jasper asked.

"No, he wanted to wait until we were all here," Edward answered.

"Did he at least tell any of you what he wanted?" Alice asked and I shook my head. She looked over at Robyn then back at me.

"Is that her?" she asked. I nodded my head and Alice looked over at her again.

"Between you and me, Jasper and I hired a private plane. If he awards custody to her, we are flying out of this country faster than you can say Child Services," Alice whispered in my ear. I turned to her finally taking my eyes off of Robyn.

"What?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Why do you think we were late getting here? You are family, Bella, and we Cullens take care of family. My parents are already packing up the kids' stuff just in case and Angela is calling on some friends," Alice continued and I started laughing hysterically as everyone looked at us as if I was crazy.

"Do you all think we're going to lose?" I laughed knowing that wasn't the case.

"No, but the Judge has been a dick so far, we just want to be prepared in case he decides to continue being a dick," she answered making me laugh some more. Leave it to Alice to make me laugh at a time like this.

"Judge King is ready for all of you now," a woman said coming over into the waiting area. Alice gave Edward and I a kiss on the cheek before we all went to Judge King's conference room and we left Alice in the waiting area.

Holding Edward's hand I tried to pull his strength into me. He seemed so confident about what was going to happen, so sure that we were going to hear good news.

I needed to feel that, too.

We walked in and Judge King was already in the room. He looked casual in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I had never seen him dressed down before.

He directed for all of us to take a seat and we did.

"I know you all are concerned with why I called this meeting," he said looking over at Edward and me. It didn't go unnoticed to me that he didn't say that to Robyn and Aro.

"Yes, we are," Jonathan answered for us.

"I received a phone call from Mrs. McAllister earlier today," he said looking over at Robyn.

"Would you like to tell them why you called me?" he asked her. I started chewing on my lip nervously.

She looked over at Aro and then me.

"I'm sorry, Bella, for everything. I should have never filed this petition of custody against you. After having the kids for the weekend and talking to them I knew I had made the wrong decision," she started and I was confused.

"I don't understand," I said looking from her to the Judge.

"I'm dropping the petition. I've done a lot of wrong towards my sister and I just wanted to get to know Sophie and Nicky since I lost so much time with her. Talking to them I realized that you were just as amazing as she was and I should have known that since she raised you as her own," Robyn continued. I looked at Edward and then Jonathan who both looked just as surprised as I did.

"Just like that you're going to drop the petition for custody?" I asked her.

"Yes, I've talked it over with Aro and against my attorney's advice, we decided it was best. But I do have one request," she said and this made me nervous.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"If I could still come to visit them, visit all of you. I don't have to take them anywhere, and I'm not asking to be left alone with them. I just want to get to know the three of you," she said, then I watched as she took Aro's hand. "We both do," she added. I inhaled a deep breath.

This was not what I was expecting, not even close.

"Can I think about it and get back to you?" I asked. She inhaled a deep breath and nodded her head.

"I understand," she said. She looked over at Judge King who passed a paper over to her. I watched as she and Aro both signed the paper and then stood up.

"You remind me of her so much, Bella when she was your age; again I'm sorry," she said before leaving the room.

Was this really over? It felt too easy, too simple.

"Okay, wait a second. So what does this mean exactly?" Edward asked before I could get the words out.

"That you and Bella have won sole custody of Sophia and Nicholas," Judge King said with a smile on his face. Slowly, a smile formed on each of our faces before we all started screaming and cheering in victory.

Judge King went on to explain that the reason he called us in for the meeting instead of just letting us know this over the phone was because he wanted to get all the paperwork in before the weekend.

He already had his secretary write up everything.

He wanted this to be official for us as soon as possible.

I was in complete and utter bliss as we signed all the necessary paperwork and even the adoption papers.

"Can we go home now and tell Sophie and Nicky the good news?" Edward whispered into my ear as he held me around my waist.

"This just really happened didn't it? I'm not dreaming am I?" I asked with a smile.

"I could pinch you to find out," he said with a grin. I laughed placing my head on his chest as Jonathan and Jasper made certain all holes were sealed and that it was final.

When we went back out into the waiting room and gave Alice the good news, she screamed so loud she could have shattered glass.

"Oh my God, we have to celebrate!" she yelled making us laugh. "Tomorrow night we are going out to celebrate," she said pointing her little finger at Edward and me.

We agreed. I saw Robyn, Aro and their attorney were still here. It looked like they were having a heated discussion which soon ended when Aro got in Riley's face.

"I'm going to go talk to Robyn," I told Edward. He looked at me with concern and I assured him that I was okay.

I walked over to where they were, just as I heard Robyn say, "I did what you wanted, though I don't understand why."

"Don't worry about why, and you won't be visiting them," he replied.

"You can't keep me from seeing them. You just made me give up my chance of raising them, you can't keep me from seeing them," she snapped.

"I can and I will. Forget about them, they don't care about you anyway," he snapped back at her. She didn't reply and I knew that was because she believed him. I felt guilty that I was probably partially to blame for that.

"My sister…"

"…your sister didn't give a shit about you, either. Now let's get the hell out of here," he said and I quickly moved so that they wouldn't see me.

Something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I had gotten what I wanted more than anything. I had custody of Sophie and Nicky and no one could take that away from me now.

But I couldn't rid the feeling that I was missing something.

"You all right?" Edward asked as he walked over to me. I looked up at him with a smile on my face.

"I'm amazing, let's go home," I said taking his hand. Whatever it was, it wasn't my problem. I had what I wanted.

Sophie, Nicky and Edward.

We picked the kids up letting them know that we had good news. I could tell that Kathleen knew already and I knew that Jonathan probably called her. She just smiled from ear to ear when she hugged us before we left.

The moment we got home the kids wanted to know what the good news was. Edward and I decided to play Charades with them to figure it out.

It wasn't easy but it was fun, and their reactions when they figured it out were like children on Christmas morning.

"We get to stay with you and Edward forever?" Sophie asked as she hugged me.

"Yup, no more social workers, judge hearings or any of it. It's all over," I said and they started screaming again.

"Wait, so does that make you and Edward officially our parents now?" Nicholas asked. I smiled looking over at Edward allowing him to answer this question.

"Yes, we already signed the adoption papers. You will now be Nicholas Charles Swan-Cullen and Sophie you will be Sophia Amy Swan-Cullen," Edward told them with a huge grin on his face. We had decided a while ago that we would hyphenate the kids' names so that they still carried Swan but also Cullen.

"Yay, I'm a Cullen!" Nicholas yelled making us laugh. They asked us a million and one questions about what this would mean for all of us.

Edward and I were entirely too excited to cook dinner so we decided to order take out and have a family movie night. When the food arrived the kids helped me get everything ready and Edward ran upstairs to get something.

Edward said he had a surprise for all of us.

We set everything up for us to have dinner in the living room and Edward came back downstairs.

"What did you have to get?" I asked him.

"You know I cleaned the garage out for you a few days ago," he started as he handed me what looked to be a DVD case of some kind. I remembered me asking him to clean up the garage because we needed more car space.

Everything in the garage was a lot of my parents' old things that I couldn't part with. It was things like my father's favorite chair, my mom's piano and a few other things.

"Yeah, I remember," I said taking the case from him.

"I found some old movies and I had them put on DVD for you guys," he said, and like that I fell even more in love with him. Looking at the DVD case and then back at Edward I tried not to cry.  
After our parents died we couldn't bring ourselves to watch any of our old home movies and I knew there were a lot of them since my mom loved recording birthdays.

"I—I don't know what to say," I said shaking my head. Then I pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you, this means the world to me," I told him.

"You're welcome," he whispered into my ear as he held me in his arms. We pulled apart slowly and I looked into the case and saw that there was about four discs.

"I was going to surprise the three of you with them the night of the wedding, but I thought tonight was a better idea considering it marks us officially becoming a family," he said. I smiled thinking about how true that was.

We were indeed finally and officially a family, the wedding would be the final seal.

Together as we ate, we all sat down and watched the home videos. We started with my parents' wedding day and I cried watching my father and I dance doing the father-daughter dance. Even though Renee's parents were dead already, she wanted my father and I to dance together.

It was like going through the timelines of their life together as we went through the movies. Edward got to see our parents, hear their voices and get to know them in the only way possible. We laughed as we watched my dad; Billy and Jonathan try to do some new dance at one of my birthday parties. We laughed as Jonathan taped my father freaking out the night Sophie and Nicky were born.

Sophie and Nicky enjoyed that the most. They loved seeing how happy our parents were the night they were born. I covered my face when the camera was on me and Jonathan asked me how I felt officially being a big sister.

"It's cool, now I'll have someone to boss around," I heard myself say from the television. Edward, Sophie and Nicky started laughing. I removed my hands and finished watching the video.

"We're calling you Cinderella now, Bells," Billy said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"What, why Cinderella?" I asked looking up at him. He looked so much younger in the video. I asked and he and Jonathan laughed saying it just fit me perfectly. I rolled my eyes in the video making them laugh.

We continued through the videos, from Sophie first trying to say my name and calling me Ella, to Nicky running all over the house in his walker, and even the one of me trying to record Sophie and Nicky taking their first steps since my parents weren't home.

I was embarrassed but enjoyed when we watched my father recording my mom helping me get ready for my first boy-girl dance, and even more embarrassed when we watched me going on my junior prom.

Sophie and Nicky eventually fell asleep on the couch while Edward and I stood up almost all night watching the videos. We laughed when it was a video from my eighteenth birthday and my father appeared to be drunk as he talked into the camera.

"Princess, I know you don't like being called that anymore, but you are still my princess, young lady," he slurred making me laugh. I had actually never watched this video; I had no idea they continued recording after I left to go celebrate with Angela and our others friends from school.

"By law you might be a woman now, but you will forever be my little girl…"

"…Charlie, she won't stay a little girl forever," I heard my mother say from behind the camera.

"She'll fall in love, get married and have a family of her own," she continued and I giggled at the way my father's face wrinkled up.

"Sophie, you're never allowed to grow up," he yelled.

"Okay, daddy," you could hear Sophie reply from a distance. Edward and I started laughing as my mother told my father he was being ridiculous.

"Bells, I'm super proud of you, kiddo. You've turned out to be a wonderful young lady your mom and I are very proud of," he said and then the camera turned now on my mother as she added.

"…Very proud, sweetheart."

"Hey, woman turn the camera back around. I have to get all this good stuff out while it's coming," my father said making me laugh. I didn't realize how much I missed her laugh until I sat there watching the videos.

"Bella, I'm sorry for your dad's drunken rant, but at least he waited until after you left with all of your friends," she joked then turned the camera back to my father.

"You will always be my little girl, Bells, even when you marry some guy not worthy of you and you have a family of your own. We love you, Princess, happy 18th birthday," he said and my mom turned the camera back to her and blew a kiss into it.

I smiled looking up at Edward.

"This was the perfect ending to our day, thank you," I told him. He smiled at me.

"Thank you," he replied. I cupped his face pulling him towards me and we shared a kiss. Everything was how it should be. I had custody of Sophie and Nicky and I would be marrying the love of my life in a couple of days.

I dreamt about this moment. Tried to guess how I would feel, but my imagination was nothing compared to how I actually felt.  
I actually understood the phrase, _taste the rainbow_.

* * *

**_They have custody of the kids EVERYONE! Are you excited! _**

**_Did you enjoy them watching the home video? How about their pre-marital counseling? What do you think about Aro and Robyn?_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it! Leave me some review love please! _**


	34. My Husband

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Early update just for all of you!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_My Husband_**

**_Chapter 34_**

Breathe in, now out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

I was nervous—no that was an understatement. I could hardly think straight I was so nervous. My thoughts were all over the place and my palms were all sweaty.

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Angela asked standing outside of the bathroom door. I looked at myself in the mirror and I almost didn't recognize the woman looking back at me.

Not because I had makeup on, because I didn't, and my hair was still in their rollers. But, I almost didn't recognize the woman; because it was the first time I really noticed that I was a _woman_.

I was no longer that little eight-year-old little girl who lay across her parent's lap. I wasn't the teenager whose only concern was with what boy I was going to the prom, and turning in my project, I was no longer the college student who partied more than I worked on term papers.

I was a _woman_.

I was a mother in almost every sense of the word.

And today I would be someone's wife.

Edward's wife.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as that thought seemed to terrify me. I didn't know how to be a wife. What if I was bad at it?

"Bella," I heard Angela call to me again. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm almost finished," I yelled back shutting my eyes as I inhaled another deep breath. I looked up into the mirror again at myself and smiled this time.

Edward loved me and I knew that meant no matter what, we would work out and survive anything.

I turned and looked into the body length mirror that was on the back of the door. I wore a baby blue corset with white floral print. I told everyone it was meant to be my something blue, but truth was I wore it because it was Edward's favorite color.

I knew he would enjoy seeing me in this, it was much like the one I wore for his birthday. Angela knocked again and I knew if I didn't exit soon she was going to come barging in.

I slipped into the white robe with the word _Bride_ stitched into it then opened the bathroom door to walk out into the dressing room.

Angela, Charlotte, Kathleen and Esme all smiled back at me as if relaxing. While in some cases the bridesmaids helped the bride get dressed, Alice and I requested that we only had help from Kathleen, Esme and our maids of honor.

"Where's Alice?" I asked realizing I didn't see her. They all looked at eachother then turned to the other bathroom.

"She won't come out," Esme said. I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth as I walked over to the door and knocked gently.

"Can I come in, Alice?" I asked softly.

"Just you," she replied back just before I heard the click of the door unlocking. I opened the door and walked inside to see her sitting on the toilet.

"What's wrong?" I asked closing the door behind me.

"I can't go out there," she said surprising me.

"Why not? You love Jasper," I said as if I really needed to tell her that.

"Of course I do, but that's not the problem."

"Then what _is_ the problem?"

"I'm fat," she replied. I rolled my eyes at her being outrageous.

"You are not fat, Alice," I said shaking my head.

"I am, too, I can't fit my corset," she said tossing it at me. Quickly, I caught it in my hand before it fell to the floor.

"Well maybe…"

"Maybe I'm fat! God do you realize what this means?" she asked me and I was confused.

"What?"

"I can't fit my wedding dress!"

"Alice, don't be ridiculous," I snapped at her.

"I'm not being ridiculous. This is serious, if I can't wear my wedding dress I can't get married," she said shaking her head.

"You can fit in your wedding dress. You are probably just a little bloated."

"No, I'm a hussy and I'm pregnant on my wedding day," she mumbled so low I almost didn't hear her.

"What?" I asked needing her to repeat herself. She looked up at me with this little sad little girl look in her eyes and it took a lot for me not to laugh.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I took three tests! Three!" she yelled at me and I had to bite back my laugh.

"Okay, well it's not the end of the world. I mean you and Jasper wanted to start a family," I said kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm happy about the baby."

"Than what are you upset about?"

"I can't fit my wedding dress on my wedding day," she whined.

"You don't know that, you haven't put the dress on yet."

"If I can't get the damn corset on, I can't fit the dress."

"Sure you can. The dress was let out so that you could wear the corset under it, just don't wear the corset," I said and her face lit up.

"Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because you have baby on the brain," I said and she laughed shaking her head. Then she looked up at me again. "I'm going to be a mommy," she said with a smile.

"I know!" I replied with a grin. "Does Jasper know?"

"No, I was going to tell him tonight."

"Best wedding present ever."

"You think so?"

"Yes, Jasper is going to be so happy I'll be surprised if he doesn't start trying to plan the baby's entire future," I joked and she laughed. "Now, will you come out so that we can get married?" I asked her. She nodded her head _yes _and got up from the toilet.

We walked out of the bathroom and everyone looked concerned.

"Everything is okay, but she won't be wearing the corset," I said handing it to Charlotte.

"All of this was over a corset?" Angela asked making Alice laugh. They got us to sit down as Charlotte and Angela started on our makeup while Kathleen and Esme pulled our wedding dresses out of the garment bags.

After they finished our makeup, they all started to go over some last minute things. Alice and I hadn't seen the church and had no idea how it looked or if everything was the way we wanted.

"Are all of you sure everything is perfect out there?" Alice asked them.

"Yes, we are sure. It's very beautiful out there," Kathleen said with a smile.

"Have the guys arrived yet?" I asked. I knew the kids were coming with them and I haven't seen them since they went to Emmett's last night.

"Yes, they arrived while the two of you were in the bathroom," Angela answered.

"And they are just as eager and excited to see the two of you," Charlotte told us with a smile, causing both Alice and I to grin.

"Bella, you have your _something blue_. What about you, Alice?" Esme asked, seeing that Alice was no longer wearing her corset which had blue floral prints on it.

"Um, I'll just wear a little blue ribbon," she answered looking over at me. Esme didn't ask questions she simply nodded her head. I watched as she went to make a little blue ribbon for Alice.

"What about your _something new_?" Kathleen asked.

"Oh, Charlotte and I brought them these garter belts to wear," Angela said, walking over to Alice and I as she handed them to us.

"These are beautiful, thanks!" I said taking it from Angela.

"Yeah, I actually forgot about garters, believe it or not," Alice giggled.

"We need _something old_ now," I said realizing that we didn't pick anything. I guess we just assumed our maids of honor would take care of this part.

"We have that covered. Alice, this is the necklace and earrings I wore to my wedding," Esme said handing Alice a jewelry box. She opened it and gasped.

"Mom, this is beautiful, are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Of course I'm sure. It's not every day my little girl gets married," Esme replied. I smiled and couldn't shake the emptiness I felt because my mother wasn't here.

"Bella, for you I have this hair comb. It's the one your mom wore on her wedding day," Kathleen said handing me the jewel encrusted hair comb. "I gave it to her then as her _something borrowed_ and I know it would mean alot to you," she said. I could feel the tears in my eyes and tried so hard to make sure they didn't fall and ruin my makeup.

"Thank you, this really does mean alot to me," I said giving her a hug. Our _something borrowed _was once again from our maids of honor. They both gave us these little pins to wear under our dresses.

We were just getting ready to put on our dresses when Shannon the wedding planner knocked on the door. Kathleen yelled for her to come in and a moment later the door opened with Sophie running in first.

"You look beautiful, Ella, you, too, Aunt Alice," she said coming over and giving us hugs.

"You do, too, Soph, who helped you get dressed?" I asked her as I had her spin for me in her dress. She wore a white dress with an emerald green sash around her little waist.

"Lauren did, she's helping Amelia now," she said, holding both Kathleen and Esme's hands. I smiled and looked up at Shannon realizing she was still standing there. I thought she only came to bring Sophie to us, but I could tell by the look on her face it was something else.

"What is it, Shannon?" I asked her causing everyone else to look at her as well.

"We have a little situation," she said coming into the room. Alice and I quickly looked at each other then back at her.

"Can you please say that in a different way, the two of them are already nervous beyond belief," Angela said.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to worry either of you. I was going over the music list with the DJ and we realized that neither of you picked a final song for the reception," she said. Alice and I looked at each other and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Charlotte asked.

"We went through all that trouble picking songs and managed to forget that one," Alice said still laughing.

"The two of you are silly," Esme said with a laugh.

"What would you like to do?" Shannon asked.

"Um…we could both have our first dance to _Because you love me_ and then make _Can't take my eyes off you _our last song. Or we can do it vice versa," I suggested. _Can't take my eyes off you_ was to be Alice and Jasper's first dance song.

Thinking about it, two first dances was a bit much, and I really did love Alice and Jasper's song choice.

"Are you sure about sharing first dance together?" Alice asked, and I looked at her as if she was crazy. She started laughing as she turned to Shannon.

"I agree with that idea, _Can't take my eyes off you_ is a perfect last dance song," Alice said and Shannon nodded her head with a smile. She left the room and Alice and I started to get dressed.  
My dress was a strapless gown, short in the front and long and elegant in the back. The front stopped just at my knees. The thing I loved about it most was that it seemed so elegant and still very modern and me. My shoes were emerald green with a gem encrusted butterfly at the toe point, perfectly matching the butterfly pendant on the side of my dress.

I had the pendant placed on my dress to represent my parents. My mom used to always say she lived as a Swan and would want to be reincarnated as a butterfly.

Since the wedding colors were white and emerald green, it was very important to me that I also wore green. So my earrings matched the color of my shoes perfectly.

Alice's dress was a little similar. It was also short in the front and long in the back, but her train was this long shear-like material. Her top was tight around her torso, much like a corset tying in the back and falling with her train.

Her shoes were traditional white pumps with a flower matching the pendant on the side of her dress.

They removed the rollers from my hair and then helped us put our veils on. Kathleen used the hair comb to place my veil.

"You girls look beautiful," Esme said smiling at us. The photographer came in with Carlisle, Jonathan and Billy to take some pictures because the ceremony started. After the pictures, it was time.

It was very obvious that Alice and I were nervous. Everyone lined up and the wedding march started. The _mothers _we're walked out, and then the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Each bridesmaid wearing the emerald green dress I picked out with the silver heels Alice picked. The guys wore black suits with emerald green vests and ties.

My breathing seemed to quicken as it came closer and closer to the brides turn to talk.

"Relax, Cinderella," Jonathan whispered into my ear from my right.

"Yeah, you look beautiful by the way," Billy said from my left. I smiled thanking them both for standing in for my father.

Next were the flower girls and ring bearers. We watched as Sophie and Amelia walked down the stairs with Nicky and EJ. They looked so adorable and it was scary how much Nicky looked like our father.

The music changed a little as next it was our maids of honor and the best men. Emmett kissed both Alice and my cheek just before he walked down with Angela, since he was Edward's best man. Jasper asked Seth to stand in, since technically, Edward was his best man.

The music changed and Alice and I smiled over at each other. She winked at me and I winked back. Holding the bouquet we started down the stairs into the church. I held on to both Jonathan and Billy as I walked and looked at everyone looking back at me.

Everything was just as beautiful as Kathleen and Esme said it was. Everything was in its place and it looked absolutely perfect.

When I set my eyes on Edward everything else was gone. His eyes were shining as he smiled back at me. He looked happy—no he looked ecstatic.

We reached the landing and Billy and Jonathan handed me off to Edward after they both placed a kiss on my cheeks.

With my back to Alice I smiled up at Edward as he smiled back at me.

"Hi," he mouthed, causing the smile on my face to expand. Father Maurice started with a prayer and we all held hands as we bowed our heads. What I loved most about his prayer was that he acknowledged my parents.

"Who will be giving these ladies' hand?" Father Maurice asked, and we all laughed as Jonathan, Billy, Kathleen, Esme and Carlisle all spoke.

"We do," I mouthed a thank you and they all just smiled back at me. I turned and looked back up at Edward and the grin on his face was infectious. Next was the minister's charge.

"I charge both couples, as you stand in God's presence, to remember that love and loyalty alone will serve as the foundation of a happy and enduring home. If the solemn vows which you are about to make are kept permanently, and if you steadfastly seek to do the will of your Heavenly Father, your life will be full of peace and joy, and the home which you are establishing will abide through every charge," he spoke. I never took my eyes off of Edward as the minister spoke. I couldn't. Anyone whoever said they remembered every detail of their wedding was better than me.

I couldn't seem to focus on anything but Edward, and the way he was looking back at me. I faintly heard when it was time to say our vows.

The guys started first, but all I could hear was Edward's vow to me.

"I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, an in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Now the brides," I heard Father Maurice say. Smiling up at Edward I repeated his words and his grin seemed to grow with every word I spoke. We exchanged rings and I laughed at the way my hand was shaking as I slid the wedding ring on Edward's finger.

We lit the unity candle, Sophie and Nicky lighting it with us. It was all so surreal I felt like I was floating.

I didn't realize I was crying until it was time to say the binding words.

"I do," I managed to choke out in a whisper as I blinked my eyes to clear the tears. When it was his turn to speak those binding words, they rang strong and proud.

"I do," he vowed.

We were pronounced as husband and wife.

"You gentlemen may kiss your bride," the minister said and everyone started to cheer. Edward reached over cradling my face in his hand. It was such a delicate touch as if I would break. His thumb wiped away my tears just before he lowered his head to mine and kissed me. Gently and softly he nibbled on my lips. He kissed me tenderly and adoringly and I was completely lost in him.

It was like everyone disappeared and it was just him and I.

Husband and Wife.

We came up for air and turned to face our family and friends. I looked over at Alice and we smiled at each other as we took the other's hand.

As everyone applauded we walked up the aisles and out of the church. Just like we discussed at the rehearsal yesterday, we headed across the street to the field where the reception was being held.

I stuffed my face in Edward's chest as we walked because of the car honks and whistles that came from strangers congratulating us.

While everyone else from the church started to come, over Alice, Jasper, Edward and I went over to the trees where we were to take pictures with the photographer.

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Isabella Cullen," Edward whispered pulling me against him. I grinned looking up at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I really like how that sounds," I moaned.

"Me, too," he replied just before placing a kiss on my lips. We heard the click of a camera and looked up to see Allison, the photographer.

"Don't mind me," she said making us laugh. She took photos of Edward and me first then Alice and Jasper. Next she wanted pictures of Alice and me together. Holding hands we stood by the large tree and smiled at the camera.

The first couple of shots were pretty, but then we started acting really silly making Edward and Jasper laugh at the two of us. When it was time for Jasper and Edward to take theirs together, they decided to act like they were James Bond.

"Oh my God, we're married to them," Alice said as we both laughed watching them. Edward and Alice took pictures together next and that did not go as planned. They wouldn't stop trying to make the other look funny in each picture.  
Next the photographer wanted all four of us together. That was actually a lot of fun as we posed together.

After we finished, the rest of the bridal party joined us to take pictures. Allison was able to get a few good pictures before everyone started acting silly. The kids were the most hilarious of us all.

When she took a picture of Edward, Sophie, Nicky and I together I tried not to cry.

Keyword is I tried.

Once we were done taking pictures, it was time that we were introduced to everyone as husband and wife.

"For the first time I would like to introduce my daughter and her new husband, Alice and Jasper Whitlock as well as my youngest son and his new bride Edward and Isabella Cullen," Carlisle introduced with a huge smile in his voice. Everyone applauded as we all walked out onto the dance floor.

It was then I remembered I didn't tell Edward that we were sharing the first dance with Alice and Jasper, but he quickly figured it out.

"Everyone, please join me in watching the couples in their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ said. I smiled up at Edward just as _Celine Dion's, Because you loved me_ started to play.

With his left arm wrapped around my waist he took my left hand into his right as we started to dance to the song. With his arms wrapped tightly around me we danced as Celine Dion's voice serenaded us. I had always loved the song, and each word made me think about Edward.

As the second verses started, I could feel the way Edward's arm tightened around me. With my head on his chest I listened to his heartbeat as the song said the words I felt. I looked up at him as the chorus started again. Softly, I mouthed the words to him and he grinned back at me.

Just as the bridge ended he pulled my face to his and kissed me. I melted into him as he devoured my lips and the song continued.

Honestly, if it wasn't for the applause from everyone I would have forgotten that we weren't alone. Edward released my lips and we turned and smiled at everyone. We walked over to the bridal table we were only sharing with Alice and Jasper.

The rest of the wedding party sat at two tables that were adjacent to ours. Edward and Jasper pulled our chairs out like the perfect gentleman they were.

We sat down and they started serving the food.

"I can't drink," Alice whispered over to me. I had forgotten about that part. The moment anyone realized she wasn't drinking, they were going to know she was pregnant.

"Crap," I replied causing Edward and Jasper to look at the both of us.

"Everything all right?" Edward asked us. We looked at each other and then the guys. I had no idea how we were going to pull this off. Of course we didn't intend on drinking like we did on ladies night, but I think they would notice if she joined each toast with a glass of water.

"Everything's perfect," Alice replied with a smile as she touched Jasper's hand. Edward looked at me obviously unconvinced. I wanted to tell him that his only sister was pregnant, but it wasn't my news to tell.

Great, starting my marriage by keeping secrets from my husband.

"Bella," Edward called to me. I looked up at him probably looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Uh?"

"Are you sure everything's all right?" he asked again. I smiled because I could definitely answer this with honesty.

"Everything is perfect. We were just talking about our wedding cakes," I lied as I nodded my head to the two cakes that sat before us. Edward turned and looked at the cakes as if trying to see something that would cause me to yell out crap.

Our cakes were perfect. My cake was a four-layer, circular cake, with what looked like a green ribbon wrapped at the base of each layer. The part I loved most about it was how they made it look like a bow tied it off. Alice's cake was a five layered square cake, with very elegant designs on every other layer. Like mine, it looked as if there was green ribbon at the base of each layer.

Our cake toppers were the same. The bride and groom on a motorcycle. It was to represent the way we were leaving the reception. Needless to say, that was all the guys' idea.

It was the only thing either of them asked for and of course Alice and I couldn't tell them _no_.  
Thankfully, our lovely maids of honor dropped our luggage off at the hotel we would be staying at tonight, and they already had the dresses we were changing into before we left here with them.

"What about them?" Edward asked looking back at me now.

"We were remembering that we promised you two James Bond wannabes that we would leave this reception on the back of motorcycles," Alice interjected thankfully. I was not good at lying, especially lying to Edward.

Edward grinned, obviously taking that as the truth.

"It will be great, you'll like it," Edward said with a smile in my direction. I smiled at him just as they brought us our food. Everyone started to eat and talk among each other. Little by little people came over to the table to congratulate us separately.

Some people I was just meeting for the first time. They were Edward's old co-workers from New York. I honestly hadn't believed that they were actually going to come to our wedding.

Thankfully, no one brought up Carmen. Even though she was considered his first wife, I didn't want her name mentioned today.

Jasper's parents started off the toast and embarrassed him immensely. The way Jasper's father acted so relaxed, it would have been hard to believe he was a big-shot judge that normally scared the hell out of people.

Alice avoided drinking from her champagne glass doing the toast without anyone noticing, but I knew if we didn't come up with something else, everyone would notice.

Next was Esme and Carlisle's turn, causing both Edward and Alice to groan.

"Today, Esme and I had the honor of witnessing not just our daughter marry the love of her life, but our son as well. As parents, we only ever want the best for our children and today Esme and I can honestly say without a doubt that they have found the best in their new marriages," Carlisle began receiving awes from everyone in attendance.

"From the moment Alice brought Jasper home to meet us, I knew she was going to marry him. Carlisle wasn't convinced, he said that Jasper would never be able to keep up with her," Esme said with laugh.

"I proved you wrong!" Jasper yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"That you did, Jasper and I am very happy you did. I've never seen my little girl happier," he said smiling over at Alice.

"Edward was a different story. Both Carlisle and I knew without a doubt that he found his new wife when he found Bella, the only trouble was convincing Bella," Esme said, and I blushed stuffing my face in Edward's chest while everyone laughed.

"We've never met a more perfect woman suited for our son, and we are so happy to welcome you into our family, Bella," she continued.

"Very happy to welcome you, Sophie and Nicky," Carlisle said, smiling down at the kids. Everyone raised their glasses when Esme and Carlisle did.

"To the lovely couples, we wish you a long and happy life together," Carlisle said. Everyone drank from their glasses and I watched as Alice avoided drinking from her glass yet again. The DJ called for the _mother-son_ dance meaning Jasper and Edward had to get up from our table. Edward placed a kiss on my lips before he got up.

_Lee Ann Womack's, I hope you dance_ began to play as Jasper danced with his mother and Edward danced with Esme.

"I won't be able to keep up with this not drinking, Jasper already asked me if I was all right," Alice whispered to me.

"You might have to tell him," I said, honestly not sure how else she was going to get through the rest of this reception. I would have tried drinking her glasses in her place, but Jasper and Edward were bound to notice. Plus, getting drunk at my own wedding wouldn't look good. She didn't reply, she just started to chew on her lip.

I looked over at Nicky and smiled at him. Edward and I promised to dance with the kids at the wedding and I knew the _mother-son_ dance would be the perfect time to dance with Nicky.

"I have to go dance with Nicky, are you sure you're okay?" I asked her before getting up.

"Yeah, I'm fine... go," she said flagging me. I stood up and walked over to Nicky.

"May I have this dance?" I asked and he blushed rolling his eyes at me. He stood up and we walked out onto the dance floor. I saw Edward and Esme smile at us as we danced. I grinned when I saw Lauren take EJ's hand and start to dance with him.

It also didn't go unnoticed to me the way Emmett had been watching her all day.

"You look really pretty," Nicky said smiling up at me.

"You look very handsome," I replied and he grinned. We danced until the song ended, and I placed a kiss on his cheek before we walked back to our tables. Edward and I walked back to the table at the same time, and I could see that Alice was still thinking.

"Edward, will one glass of champagne give my baby fetal alcohol syndrome?" Alice whispered catching us off guard and causing me to choke on air. Everyone was looking at our table and I tried playing it off that everything was okay.

"What?" Edward asked obviously thinking he was hearing things.

"I asked if champagne will give my baby fetal alcohol syndrome?" she asked again. That was one way for her to tell her brother she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" he asked her.

"Yes, and Jasper doesn't know yet. I don't want to tell him until we're alone, but he's noticing that I'm not drinking after a toast," she said. I looked over at Edward and he wore this dazed look on his face.

"You're pregnant…" he mumbled.

"Yes, now answer my question before he comes back over here," she snapped making me laugh.

"Uh, no it won't. Try to stay on one glass the rest of the night," he told her. She nodded her head just as Jasper walked back over to the table.

"Did you know?" Edward whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head and he smiled at me. There was the clinking of silverware hitting glass and we all looked up to see Jonathan, Billy and Kathleen all standing up.

"Oh no," I groaned. I realized that came out a lot louder than I meant when everyone started to laugh.

"As many of you know, Bella's parents couldn't be here with all of us," Jonathan began.

"But they are in spirit," Kathleen added quickly.

"As their best friends and their children's honoree aunt and uncles, we proudly stood for Charlie and Renee today to represent their eldest daughter Bella," Billy said and I smiled at him.

"Or Cinderella, as we like to call her," Jonathan added making me groan as everyone laughed.

"I've known Bella since she was in kindergarten with my Angela. They were inseparable from the moment they met," Kathleen said, and I looked over at Angela as we winked at each other. "I considered Bella like a daughter from then on. Life never happens the way you expect it to, and I've had the pleasure of watching Bella handle it better than people my own age. When I met Renee we became fast friends much like our daughters. I miss her dearly and am very honored to stand here in her place as I witness the little girl who used to swear she would marry a man just like her father. In a way, Bella, you have. Edward is an amazing man, loyal, caring and so good to you. I know without a doubt that your parents would approve and be so happy to welcome you, Edward, in this family," Kathleen said. I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear fell on my cheek.

"Billy and I have known Bella from the moment Charlie found out he was going to be a father," Jonathan began.

"Just so you know, Cinderella, your father made everyone in the police precinct celebrate your arrival," Billy said and I laughed.

"I've never seen a happier man when he first held you. Swore that he would never let another man come near you," Jonathan revealed and I shook my head. "But I know that he would have given your hand to Edward. He wouldn't have wanted to, but even he wouldn't have been able to deny the love the two of you share," he continued. I smiled up at Edward who placed a kiss on my lips.

"Bella, you knew your dad was a huge Tim McGraw fan," Billy said and I laughed nodding my head. "Well there was this one song he said he loved because it reminded him of you," he continued.

"The song was, _My little girl_," Jonathan said just as music began to play. "In honor of your father, we would like to have your _father-daughter_ dance with you doing this song," he continued as he walked over to the table with his hand out. I smiled taking it as I stood up from the table. Carlisle came over and took Alice's hand and joined Jonathan and I out on the dance floor.

"Thank you," I said looking up at Jonathan as we danced.

"No thank you necessary, Cinderella," he answered, just like I knew he would. I listened to the song and it made me cry, because I knew it was just how my father felt. Jonathan switched off and I danced with Billy next.

It was then I noticed that Edward was dancing with Sophie and Emmett started to dance with Amelia.

"He would be very proud of you, Bella. He was always proud of you," Billy told me. I smiled up at me.

"I know, thank you," I replied. He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead much like my father used to do. After the song was over we walked back to our tables. The reception continued without so much as a hitch as more people made toasts to all of us.

The maids of honor and best men toasts were probably the most embarrassing of the entire evening.

But the cutest part of the evening went to Sophie and Nicky. They knocked their forks against their glass much like they've watched people do all night. Everyone started to go silent as we gave them our undivided attention.

Sophie looked around as her cheeks turned red. She was nervous. Nicky nudged her side and she nudged him back. Edward and I laughed as we watched Angela get up and walk over to them. She whispered something to them and they both nodded their heads and then turned and looked at Edward and me.

"We wanted to give a toast to our—parents," Sophie started and the smile on my face expanded as I looked at her. "After mommy and daddy died, Ella, took care of us. She became our mom," she continued.

"At first I thought Edward was going to take Bella away from us," Nicky said playing with his fingers. "But instead, he made everything better, he made us feel like a real family again," he continued. I smiled at Edward taking his hand in mine.

"We're really happy you got married and we can't wait until you have babies," Sophie added making everyone laugh.

"We love you, mom and dad," Nicky and Sophie said in unison. I smiled so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt, but I didn't care. I worried so much about how I would feel hearing them call me _mom_ and now I realized it was perfect.

Edward and I got up and gave them both huge hugs. They started to push us away telling us to go sit down because they weren't finished yet. Confused and a little worried, Edward and I walked back to our table and sat down.

Next thing we knew some music started to play and Sophie, Nicky, Amelia and EJ, started to do some dance routine they had apparently been working on with Emmett and Lauren. It started off as them doing a ballroom dance and ending up with them doing the running man.

My favorite part of the night was when we cut the cake, because I got to smash it in Edward's face and then happily lick it off without shame as everyone watched. We danced all night without a care in the world. Alice managed to get through the night without anyone noticing that she wasn't drinking much. It took Edward and me helping and diverting everyone, but she made it

Alice and I changed into our other dresses since it was almost time for us to leave. They were both simple white dresses. Alice's dress was strapless and sliming with a little half jacket. The dress stopped mid-thigh. She said she wanted to look very sexy on the back of Jasper's motorcycle.

My dress was also strapless but with a floral lace pattern material over it. It stopped at my knees with a little train in back. Angela and Charlotte packed our wedding dresses back in the garment bags and said that they would take them home for us.

We were getting ready to have our last dance, but first Edward and I wanted to give Alice and Jasper their wedding present.

"We know that the two of you were more than gracious about sharing your wedding day with us, but we felt like you should experience your honeymoon in the place you truly wanted to spend it," I said and Alice looked between the two of us with a brow raised.

"You didn't?" Alice said obviously starting to realize what we had done.

"Yeah we did, you have a flight to Paris tomorrow morning, and you're staying in the Hilton honeymoon suite," Edward said handing them their tickets. Alice looked as if she was going to cry and then she and Jasper started to laugh.

"We did the same thing for you guys, you're going to Rome and staying at the Ritz," Jasper said handing us an envelope as well.

"After you guys won custody of the kids, we wanted to give you the honeymoon the two of you deserved so we planned your honeymoon in Rome," Alice said as we hugged each other and everyone laughed and applauded.

"Is that why you asked if I had a passport?" I asked looking over at Angela. She nodded her head and I laughed shaking mine.

"What about the house in Hawaii?" I asked, realizing that the house had been prepared for our arrival but now no one was going to be there.

"I'll take it; the kids and I need a vacation," Emmett said and I shook my head as we all laughed.

Alice and I gave the bridal party their gifts from us and then it was time to toss the bouquets. No one was real enthusiastic about it or at least they tried to pretend they weren't.

Together Alice and I tossed the bouquets into the crowd of single women and quickly turned to see who caught them.

We laughed seeing the horrifying look on Lauren's face as she held one and the joy on Charlotte's as she held the other. Next the guys had to remove our garters and toss them to the single men.

The single men were even less enthusiastic than the women. Both Jasper and Edward removed our garters with their teeth causing the kids to scream "gross." They tossed the garter belts out into the crowd and whistles were blown when Emmett caught one.

He turned about three shades of red.

It was time for our last dance and _Lady Antebellum, Can't take my eyes off you_ started to play. I placed my head on Edward's chest as we danced slowly. I smiled over at Alice as she had her head on Jasper's chest.

Edward's head rested on top of mine as we danced and he held me close. I could have stayed in this moment forever, if it was possible. I looked up at Edward and we stared at each other as we danced.

We didn't take our eyes off of each other. Edward placed a passionate kiss on my lips just as the song ended.

It was time to leave and we said our goodbyes to everyone. I made Sophie and Nicky promise to behave for Esme and Carlisle. Of course they always did when they were with them but I had to say it.

"Have fun," Nicky said.

"And take lots of pictures," Sophie told us.

"Yeah, and bring us back something cool," Nicky added making us laugh.

"So a t-shirt," Edward joked and Nicky wrinkled his face up.

"Not cool," Nicky replied making me laugh. We hugged them both and reminded them that they could use their phones to call us whenever they wanted.

"Even in the middle of the night?" Sophie asked obviously just testing us.

"Yes, even then. If we don't answer, we'll call right back," Edward assured her. She smiled pleased with his answer. We hugged them and told them we loved them.

Now it was time for our departure on the motorcycle. Edward climbed on first and I climbed on the back wrapping my arms around his waist. Alice did the same, climbing behind Jasper and with one last wave we were off.

I have to admit that I absolutely loved the ride on the back of the motorcycle. It was exciting and daring all at the same time.

Jasper and Edward started to race and while you would think Alice and I would have been terrified, our screams of encouragement were all you heard instead. The four of us arrived at the hotel and Edward assured us that Emmett and Seth were picking up the motorcycles in the morning since we had a car picking us up to take us to the airport.

We went up to our rooms which thankfully weren't even on the same floor. Jasper and Alice got off the elevator first with a quick wave in our direction before they were up the hallway. The doors closed back and Edward placed a kiss on my neck.

"I've been waiting all day to get you alone, Mrs. Cullen," he breathed against my ear. I would never get tired of hearing him call me that.

"Wait until I get you into our room," I replied back just as the elevator dinged that it was on our floor.

"Is that right, wife?" he asked.

"Oh most certainly, husband," I replied taking his hand as we headed toward our room. His hands seemed to explore my body as we tried to find the door with our room number on it.

The moment we found the door, Edward pressed me into it and started kissing the spot behind my ear. I tried to pull myself together to open the door. When I finally did, we both rushed inside and I quickly pushed him against the back of the door causing it to slam shut.

He started trying to remove my dress but I pushed his hands away and went for the button and zipper on his pants. Lowering the zipper I looked up into his face as I slipped my hand into his briefs and wrapped it around his erection. I started to massage him in my hand and he threw his head back against the door.

Slowly, I lowered myself before him and pulled him from the confinements of his pants and briefs and placed a kiss on the head.

"Kitty," he growled and I smiled, always pleased with the reaction I could rile out of him. I looked up at him from under my lashes and took him into my mouth. I worked him over with my tongue and teeth as he moaned with his fingers in my hair.

The more he moaned the harder and faster I sucked. I needed to taste him, I needed him to cum in my mouth. I didn't have to wait much longer. I felt the exact moment he realized he was getting ready to cum. I clamped down around him with precise suction and kept to the rhythm I knew he loved.

"Isabella!" he moaned so loudly I wouldn't have been surprised if the rooms two doors down from us heard him. His body seemed to shudder as he released into my mouth. Licking up every drop of his essence I pulled him from my mouth with a very satisfied smile.

I stood up licking the last of him off my lips. With his breathing erratic he smiled at me just before saying.

"My turn," before I knew it I was up in his arms and soon being placed on a bed. He made quick work of removing my underwear before I even had a chance to tell him to wait. In a flash my legs were around his head and his face was buried between my thighs.

He attacked my womanly folds with his tongue, lavishing it nonstop as I moaned while digging my fingers into his hair. His tongue started to assault my clit and I locked my legs around his head.

My hips rocked, begging for more.

It was like the more my hips lifted from the bed the deeper his tongue went inside of me.

"Edward!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me like a tornado. My pelvis lifted from the bed and he was there lapping me up with fervor. My body went limp, weakened by the orgasm. I could hardly think clearly.

He started to remove my dress, pulling down the zipper on the side. I had planned on surprising him with the corset I was wearing by stripping for him but I guess this worked, too. Once my dress was gone, he looked down at me.

I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed just before placing a kiss on my lips.

"I wore it just for you," I moaned taking his hand and placing it over my breast. "I want my husband to make love to me," I breathed against his lips.

His moan was so loud I could hear it in his chest. Quickly, he removed his pants and briefs and then eased himself into my body.

Perfect fit as always, but this time it was so much more.

I was finally his in every way humanly possible.

"I plan to make love to my wife all night, is that okay with you, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked and I smiled wrapping my arms around him.

"No complaints here, who needs sleep?" I replied back. He grinned then devoured my mouth as he started his heavenly strokes into me.

He thrust into me again and again as if he was afraid I would vanish. I held onto him as tightly as I could, wrapping my legs around him so he could slip deeper inside of me. My nails scraped over his back as he pounded into me like a crazed man.

Loving my body in only the way he ever would. Releasing my mouth he sucked gently on my neck and then next he took a nipple into his mouth.

A whimper left my lips as I let myself be consumed by him.

Faster he stroked.

Harder he penetrated me.

Lustfully he moaned my name.

My release was creeping up my spine like little drops of water. Each of his thrust fueled my release, igniting it and preparing it to explode.

"Edward," I moaned as he started to gyrate, pressing against my clit. I wouldn't survive much longer. I was literally on the edge of ecstasy.

"Let go, Kitty," he whispered into my ear as he slammed into me so hard my breathing caught in my throat. The head of his cock pressing against my spot as he pummeled into me until I screamed his name in my release and my body shivered under his.

He growled as I came around him. Cupping my hips and raising them to meet his every thrust. It was like a fierce rush of need had ripped through him as he continued driving into my body. I was his and I moaned into his ear telling him just that.

His body shuddered over mine as he exploded inside of me.

"Thank you for marrying me," he breathed into my ear as he collapsed against me. With my fingers running through his hair like usual, I thanked him for marrying _me_.

We made love all night with an hour of sleep in between. I couldn't seem to get enough of him. I wanted him all the time, even in my sleep. Hearing him call me his wife, repeatedly told me how much he loved me was like tossing gasoline onto an already burning fire.

Edward was now _my husband_.

* * *

**_They're married everyone! _****_What was your favorite part? _**

**_Hope you enjoyed the early update! _**

**_Leave me some review love please! _**


	35. When in Rome

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Early update just for all of you! Happy Valentines Day! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_When in Rome_**

**_Chapter 35_**

Lying in the bed I felt like I was in heaven floating on a cloud. I pulled the pillow tighter against my face wanting to stay. I could feel that the temperature in the room changed, it was much warmer than the chill I felt when I had fallen asleep.

The moment we had arrived in Rome we went to sleep, well, we went to bed and didn't sleep until _much_ later.

I felt something soft flick against my nose and I wrinkled my nose as if to get it off. Then it happened again and again. By the fourth time I allowed my eyes to flutter open and smiled at the gorgeous man before me.

"You are such a sight for sore eyes," I mumbled against the pillow.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," he teased with a grin on his face. I stretched in the bed as I smiled back at him.

Looking out the large window I saw that it was morning already. When we arrived the sun had just started to go down.

Had I really slept that long?

Thinking about the sex-marathon we had the night of the wedding, and then when we arrived here in Rome, it was completely possible I had slept that long.

"This bed is extremely comfortable, and you wore me out," I told him, and he chuckled as he watched me.

"I couldn't resist," he replied tracing a rose petal across my face. I was sure that is what he brushed over my nose to wake me. "You are one sexy woman, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered. A smile grew on my face hearing him call me by my new name.

I was Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"I will never get tired of being called that," I confessed as I smiled at him.

"Good, because you will be called that for the rest of our lives," he said, and then placed a kiss on my lips. It was like electricity sparked inside of me when his lips touched mine. His tongue swept over my lips, and my hand instantly found his hair as I tried to deepen the kiss. I groaned in protest when he pulled away too soon.

"Come on, time to get up," he said and I shook my head.

"You come back to bed."

"No, I have a surprise for you. Now up woman," he said, pulling the sheets away and revealing my very nude body. I smiled at the growl I heard in his throat when he took my naked form in.

"Like what you see, Dr. Cullen?"

"More than you know, Mrs. Cullen, now up," he said again. I smiled and sat up in the bed. It was then when I noticed the flowers in the room, along with the rose petals that were on the floor. I looked up at him with a brow raised.

"What are you up to?"

"Get up and follow the trail to find out," he replied. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed to get up, and thought about pulling the sheets around me to cover myself, but knew that would be pointless.

I stood up from the bed and wiggled my toes against the rose petals on the floor. With my eyes, I followed the trail and saw that it led to the bathroom. I looked up at him again and he just nodded his head for me to go.

Slowly, I followed the path of rose petals to the bathroom and grinned so hard at what I saw. Edward had run us a bubble bath. Roses filled the tub almost as much as the bubbles did. The only thing lighting the room were candles.

Before I could turn around to look at him, I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I relaxed against his chest loving the feeling of being in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you in the water," he whispered against my ear.

"Aren't you joining me?" I asked looking up at him.

"If you want me to," he said, if he wasn't sure I would.

"Of course I want you to."

"I thought you might want a little break to recuperate."

"Don't be ridiculous, I want you wherever I am," I said turning to look up at him. "Plus, aren't newlyweds supposed to ravish each other on their honeymoon?"

"Is that what you want, do you want me to ravish you?" he asked in a husky voice as he pulled me tighter against his body.

"That is exactly what I want."

"Thank God," he breathed just before he captured my lips and consumed my mouth. I could feel his erection pressing back against me. He was crazy if he thought I needed a break. I didn't care if we spent our entire honeymoon in this hotel room making love.

I just wanted him.

I started to remove the sleep pants he wore pushing them down off of his hips. He held my face between both his hands, as he continued to kiss me as if I might disappear from his grasp.

"Tub, now," he breathed against my lips. Pulling him with me, I slowly walked backwards towards the tub. I looked behind me long enough to make sure I stepped into the tub without hurting myself.

Edward stepped in after me and sat down. I stood before him in the tub as he inhaled a deep breath, while looking at my naked body. I would never feel insecure about the way I looked as long as he looked at me that way.

Holding my hand he pulled me down into the water. I sat between his thighs and relaxed against his chest. We sat there in the water quietly, neither of us saying anything. Slowly, Edward started to trace a rose petal around the drops of water on my arms and neck.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked softly. I reached behind me and gripped his erection in my hand. He groaned deep in his chest. "Besides me," he breathed.

"Anything you want."

"All I want is to be buried between your beautiful thighs…" he whispered as I felt his hand slip between them. I moaned, feeling his hand brush against my folds. "If you don't tell me something you want to do soon, we will not be leaving this hotel room until it is time to go home," his husky voice warned, as one of his fingers started to slip into my body.

I couldn't think straight. I didn't care if we stayed in our room; we could always come back to Rome.

He pushed another finger into me, pressing his thumb against my clit.

"Tell me something, Kitty."

"Fuck me," was my reply. His fingers slipped even deeper inside of me as they pressed against my inner wall.

"Oh, believe me, sweetheart I plan to," he replied just before placing an open mouth kiss on my neck. He started to pump his fingers inside of me faster and faster causing my breathing to increase. My hips rocked against his hand silently begging him for more.

Tightly, I shut my eyes as I enjoyed feeling his perfectly long fingers curl inside of me. A whimper escaped from between my lips when he pushed his fingers in deeper, while massaging my clit with such force, my entire body started to tingle.

I bite down hard on my bottom lip as I tried not to scream.

"Don't bite your lip, Kitty. I want to hear you," he whispered into my ear, and like that I released my lip from the grip my teeth had on it. I could feel my walls flexing around his fingers repeatedly as he continued, while nipping and sucking on the hollow skin on my neck.

He didn't stop the assault on my neck or between my thighs, until I succumbed and shuddered around his fingers, while my moan echoed off of the marble walls of the bathroom. My chest rose and fell as I tried to catch my breath.

"Up sweetheart, I need to be inside of you," he uttered, the need I heard in his voice caused my own body to throb for him even more than it was already. I lifted myself over him and he soon guided me back down as my body engulfed his cock.

Our moans matched as we embraced being connected this way. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me back against him as I started to roll my hips.

His warm breath flowed against my skin as his breathing increased. His large hand cupped my breast, caressing my nipples between his fingers until they were hardened to his liking. I cried out in pleasure, when his other hand descended into the water and began to massage my labia and clit.

I couldn't resist bucking and rocking my hips over him faster and faster. I could feel him expanding inside me, growing and throbbing against my walls. Tossing my hand back, I gripped his hair and then repositioned my legs so that I could lock them down around his thighs.

Instantly, it felt like my walls and tightened around his cock, and I knew he felt it because his hold around me grew tighter.

"Fucking hell, you feel so good," he growled pulling my earlobe into his mouth. I moaned feeling his tongue enter my ear, just as he pinched my clit between his fingers. He was igniting sensations all over my body.

I couldn't think clear enough to process that we were getting water all over the floor. I moved my hips over his with such vigorous need, it was like a tidal wave joined us in the tub. Edward's hands were touching me everywhere. His tongue was licking, sucking and slurping every visible part of my body his mouth could reach.

"Edward, I'm getting ready to cum," I moaned, though I was sure he knew already. He held me tighter, my body molding into his as I began to bounce over him uncontrollably. This fire in my blood was setting my entire body aflame.

"That's right, sweetheart, just like that," he approved as his hand continue to stimulate my hardened nipples, as his finger massaged my clit with desire that matched my own. Still fisting his hair in my hand as he attacked my neck with his mouth we came together.

Our moans slammed together like music to my ears.

We didn't get out of the tub until it felt like the water was going to freeze. Edward ordered us room service, while I tried to clean up the mess we made in the bathroom. I was well aware that a housekeeper could come and do this, but I wouldn't have felt right.

"Bella baby, I told you, you didn't have to do that," Edward said for the tenth time as he came into the bathroom.

"Edward, there is more water on the floor than in the tub. What are they going to think of us," I said, using a towel to try and get up some of the water. Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me back against his body.

"That we are newlyweds who obviously enjoyed their large bathtub," he whispered into my ear just before placing a kiss on the back of my neck. "Plus, I think they will know something happened when they come to pick up all the soaking wet towels," he pointed out, and I groaned making him laugh.

"Stop laughing at me."

"Why, you're so cute when you're embarrassed," he teased, and I tried elbowing his side but he caught my arm.

"Be nice, Kitty or I won't let you have what I ordered for you," he whispered against my ear. I turned looking up into his face.

"What did you order for me?" I asked, and before he could answer, there was a knock at our door. He placed a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the bathroom. I followed behind him pulling my robe tighter around my body.

Edward opened the door and there stood a man pushing a food cart, as well as a woman dressed in her housekeeping uniform. Edward stepped to the side allowing them both inside. The man set up the plates of food on the little dining table in our room, while the housekeeper started to straighten up.

Edward said something to her in Italian. She smiled in my direction, then nodded her head and headed for the bathroom. I glared at him and he simply laughed taking my hand into his. After they both finished in our room, Edward tipped them both and thanked them.

"What did you say to her?" I asked him once he closed the door.

"I told her that my wife and I made somewhat of a mess in the bathroom and needed new towels," he answered and I tried hiding the smile from being called his wife, but of course I failed horribly.

"Come look what I ordered for you," he said, taking my hand as we walked over to the table. He sat down first and then he pulled me into his lap. I watched as he removed the cover from over the plates. "They had red velvet pancakes on the menu," he said with a grin.

"Oh, you do love me," I sort of joked, and he laughed kissing just under my jaw. He picked up the fork and started to feed me. I couldn't resist the moan that slipped from my lips when he placed the soft cakes into my mouth.

"I will never understand why you love red velvet cake so much, but I do enjoy watching you eat it," he said, and I laughed shaking my head. We continued to feed each other as we talked about our relationship.

"If someone would have told me a year ago that I would be married to you, I would have never believed it," I said wiping syrup from the corner of his mouth.

"I would have."

"No, you wouldn't."

"Sure I would. I mean I wanted you so bad that first day I came into the coffee shop, the only thing that stopped me from popping the question then was…" he paused and I knew why. He didn't have to say Carmen was the reason, but none of that matter now.

"…I didn't know what to think of you when you came in. I couldn't phantom why you always asked me questions about myself, or why you were pretending to be interested," I said feeling a blush cover my cheeks.

"I was never pretending to be interested, I was always interested. Even when you told me the story about why you hated wearing chapstick," he said with a grin.

"Oh my god, you remember that?" I asked surprised. In our earlier meetings, I had the worst case of word vomit because I didn't know what to say to him.

"Oh yeah, I can remember me thinking how much I wanted to kiss you, and moisten your lips myself," he answered and I blushed shaking my head.

"You were not thinking that."

"Oh trust me, baby, I most certainly was thinking that," he said turning my face to his. "Now I don't have to just think about it anymore, I can do it," he said just before running his tongue over my lips, and then taking my mouth in a heated kiss.

Holding my face, he devoured my lips like he had done many times before. I melted into him needing his kisses more than I needed air. The clinging of my fork hitting the plate startled us, and we laughed reluctantly pulling our lips apart. We started to eat again as we continued talking.

"The kids called while you were asleep," he said softly, as he chewed the food I just placed into his mouth.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you were exhausted and it was late for them, they should have been in bed," he said after he finished chewing.

"What did they say?"

"That they missed us and hoped we had fun. I told them to call back when they woke up, that will be about four our time," he told me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was already twelve.

Then I thought about something.

"We have to go out."

"Why," he asked as his hands massaged my thigh and he placed kisses on my shoulders. "I love the idea of staying in this hotel room and doing nothing but making love to you for the next few days," he whispered pulling my earlobe into his mouth.

That did sound like a good idea. We didn't _have_ to go out we could…

"No, we have to."

"Okay, I'll bite why?"

"Do you want to explain to the kids why we don't have any pictures or souvenirs for them when we get home?" I asked. I didn't know about Edward, but I was not ready to have any type of sex talk with Sophie and Nicky.

"Right, so do you still have that list of places Angela said we should visit?" he asked making me laugh at the change of tone.

After we finished eating we both got dressed. That took a little longer than we planned because Edward became a little insatiable, if you get my drift. After we left, Edward rented a scooter for us with which to get around the city.

I had to admit that I was completely against leaving our hotel room at first, but I was happy that we did.

Rome was beautiful, I knew we usually see it on television and from pictures, but it was nothing compared to actually seeing it.

There was so much to see that Edward and I agreed to try and visit each museum while we were here. We were able to visit two of them today, and Edward teased me about my reaction to one of the sculptures we saw.

I couldn't help thinking about how much my mother would have loved being here and seeing all of this.

The kids called us while we were out at one of the museums. They were with Carlisle on their way to day camp.

"Are you guys being good for Nana and Pop pop?" I asked them with that mom tone my mom used to always use on me.

"Yes," they both answered much more quickly than I liked. I knew Esme and Carlisle wouldn't tell me if they acted up, so I didn't bother saying anything else about it.

"Mom, can you bring me home some jewelry?" Sophie asked me, and I laughed because it still felt so weird hearing her call me that. Don't get me wrong, I loved it but it was going to take some serious getting used to.

"Sure, anything specific, earrings, a necklace, a bracelet maybe?"

"Bracelet, definitely a bracelet," she answered.

"Okay, we'll make sure we bring you home a bracelet."

"Thank you."

"What about you, Nicky, you want anything specific?" I asked him.

"I already told Ed—dad to surprise me," Nicky answered, and I smiled at the fact that he corrected himself.

"Okay, well you two be good at day camp. We miss and love you guys."

"We love you guys, too, bye!" they yelled into the phone. When Edward yelled back into the phone that he loved them, too, a few people started to look at us. We told them to call us before they went to bed which we knew would be about six or seven am our time.

After we finished talking to the kids we finished up our tour. We made sure we took lots of pictures just like Sophie asked us to. One picture Edward had taken, he said he was going to get it printed and put it in a frame in our bedroom at home. I wasn't in complete agreement about that, since it was a picture of me sitting at a fountain, chewing on a pastry he had gotten me to taste.

"Why can't I put this one in a frame?"

"Because I look high," I argued and he laughed.

"You do not, you look beautiful."

"Of course you would say that."

"Fine, I won't put the picture in our bedroom," he said agreeing way too easily. I knew him better than that.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Put it in my office at the clinic," he answered with a smile.

"No, you can't do that, then everyone will see it."

"Exactly, which will bring up a conversation about how I'm a lucky man to have such a beautiful wife," he replied as we walked.

Quickly, a smile grew on my face hearing him refer to me that way. I would never get tired of hearing it. We continued to sightsee and stopped at a few shops to get some things for everyone at home.

"I was thinking we could go out to a restaurant in the city tonight," Edward whispered into my ear, as we stood at the counter waiting for the merchant to hand me my bag. Alice and Jasper had made reservations for us every night we would be here in Rome. They figured we wouldn't get out much but made the reservations in case we changed our minds.

Edward and I knew that they wouldn't leave their rooms very often, so we just made sure they had full all around service at the hotel.

"Sure, I think having dinner out will be fun," I replied finally answering him. I had the perfect little sexy dress in my suitcase I could wear.

"It will be tons of fun," Edward replied with a grin, as if he was up to something. I went to ask him exactly what he was up to, when the lady got my attention and started to hand me the bag. Edward took it before I could reach for it.

"Grazie, una splendida serata," Edward spoke in Italian. I swear every time he said something in Italian I had to keep myself from attacking him. The woman blushed like most of the women did when he spoke to them in Italian.

I'll admit I did get a little possessive most times, okay almost every time.

I wrapped my arm around Edward's as we walked out of the store. We headed back to our hotel room to get dressed. Edward called to confirm our reservations and I took a quick shower. As I undressed, I smiled looking at the two rings that now resided on my left hand.

It was still so surreal.

"It's not a dream," I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If any of this turned out to be a dream, I want to stay asleep forever," I replied with a smile. Edward pushed himself off the door and started walking over to me.

"I promise you, sweetheart, this…" he said taking my left hand into his and running his thumb over my rings. "…is no dream."

I smiled up at him. "Shower with me."

"I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands to myself, and we are on a schedule."

"Teasing always makes the treat that much sweeter when we finally do get it, doesn't it?" I asked, and watched as a grin spread across his face.

"Shower," he ordered and I smiled climbing in.

We took turns washing each other's body. Our hands wandering as we intentionally tortured and teased each other, knowing we didn't have time to go any further.

Eventually, we got out of the shower because we knew if we didn't, there was no way we were going to make our reservation.

I straightened my hair and was surprised at how long it had gotten. Edward was in the bathroom shaving despite me telling him he didn't have to. I finished my hair and then dressed in a celestial mint green, floral lace top, and black peplum cocktail dress. It buttoned just at the back of my neck leaving my mid-back uncovered.

Edward walked out of the bathroom and came over to me. He pushed my hair over my shoulder and fastened the buttons and zipped up the zipper.

"You look beautiful, Kitty," he whispered against my ear. I turned around to face him.

"Glad you approve," I said taking him in. He looked like complete sex as he stood before me in his perfectly tailored black slacks, and crisp white fitted buttoned shirt. "You look very—mouthwatering," I said with a grin.

"Happy you approve," he tossed back with that sexy grin on his face. Once we were finished getting dressed, we headed downstairs to the car Edward called for us. It didn't take long for us to arrive at the restaurant. I mean we honestly could have walked.

Holding hands, we walked into the restaurant and there was a little of a line. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and placed a kiss on the top of my head while we waited. I always loved when he showed affection like that, as if he couldn't resist touching me.

When the host came out Edward gave him our names and he said that they were getting our table ready.

"Edward?" I heard a familiar voice say, a voice I swore I would never have to hear from again. Slowly, Edward and I turned around and came face to face with the former Mrs. Edward Cullen, one Carmen Denali.

"Carmen, what are you doing here?" Edward sneered clearly not pleased to see her either.

"I'm visiting with a friend."

"What friend could that be?" he asked obviously not believing her.

"Edward, it's not what you think," she started.

"Really, because it looks like my ex-wife just showed up to a restaurant where me and _my wife_ are having dinner."

"I had no idea you were here in Rome. I found out the two of you were going to be in Hawaii for your honeymoon, because your parents use the same cleaning service we used to use for the house. Since I normally stayed at our…_my_ beach house in Hawaii during the summer, I decided to take a trip to _assure_ we didn't run into each other," she explained. That made sense because I knew that Edward had given her their old house in Hawaii.

"You expect me to believe that this is just a coincidence, that of all the places in the world we both ended up _here_?" he snapped at her. I inhaled a deep breath seeing that this would get worse before it got better, and the last thing we needed was a spectacle here in the restaurant, and our night being ruined over a misunderstanding.

"Yes, because that's what this is, a coincident. I swear I had no idea the two of you would be here," she sort of whispered yelled at him.

I placed my hand on his chest to get his attention and he looked down into my face. "Edward, there is no way she could have known we were going to be here. Alice and Jasper planned this trip for us at the last minute remember?"

I saw the exact moment he really thought about what I said. There was no way Carmen could have set up being here in Rome, if Alice and Jasper only made the arrangements days ago and the only people who knew were them and Angela. He inhaled a deep breath and looked back at Carmen.

"I owe you an apology, I'm sorry," he said. She seemed to relax.

"It's understandable. I deserve that you think the worst of me, but I assure you I am not here to interrupt your evening together," she said looking at me, too, when she said that. I nodded my head honestly believing her.

I watched as her eyes took in the rings on our fingers. I saw the way her breathing changed and then a smile spread across her face.

"Congratulations to the both of you, by the way," she expressed sincerely.

"Thank you," Edward and I replied at the same time with smiles.

"You look really happy, Edward, it's good on you," she said smiling. "You, too, Bella," she added. I was starting to feel like we were in the twilight zone.

"I'm very happy, thank you," Edward replied. "How are you?" he asked obviously trying to be polite now and start a conversation.

"I'm surprisingly great. I'm meeting my friend here for dinner," she said and I watched the way her cheeks flushed when she said _my friend_.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen…" the host called from behind us.

"Yes," Carmen answered and then she stopped, slapping her hand over her mouth as she turned about thirty shades of red.

"Yes," I answered turning to the host. The poor man looked confused.

"…your table is ready," he informed us looking from me to Carmen.

"We'll be right there," Edward said with a smile. We turned looking back at Carmen, who looked as if she was ready to disappear from the embarrassment alone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said looking directly at me. I couldn't be pissed because it was honestly a little funny.

"It's all right, I'm sure it was an honest mistake," I said holding Edward's arm tighter silently showing her that he was mine now.

"Old habit, I'm still getting used to not being called Mrs. Cullen," she said looking completely terrified. "Goodness, I feel like a complete idiot. I apologize and tell the both of you that I was going to leave you alone, and now this…" she said shaking her head.

I watched as a man came up behind her placing his hand on her lower back. He looked at us then down at Carmen.

"Sorry, I'm late, sweetheart," he said to her. She smiled up at him.

"It's all right, I haven't been waiting long," she replied. The idea that Carmen was moving on made me so excited I could have screamed. She looked at Edward and me.

"Eleazar, honey, this is my ex-husband Edward Cullen and his wife Bella Cullen," she said making the introduction. "Edward, Bella, this is my…"

"…boyfriend," Eleazar interjected smiling down at Carmen. He was looking at her the way I often caught Edward looking at me. Carmen blushed as she smiled. Obviously, that must have been the first time he used that phrase.

I looked up at Edward to see if he was as surprised as me and he was smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Eleazar," Edward said holding out his hand and shaking it.

"Same here, I've heard a lot about you," Eleazar said and Edward looked over at Carmen.

"Only the truth, he knows everything," Carmen said as if reading Edward's thoughts. "It's refreshing having someone care about you even after knowing all the horrible things you've done in the past," she said smiling up at Eleazar.

I was starting to feel like it was Edward and I who were intruding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, your table," the host said again still standing there looking very confused.

"We have to go, I hope the two of you have a nice evening," Edward said with a polite smile.

"You, too, and congratulations again," Carmen said with a genuine smile. I swear it was a little creepy to see her so positive and not screaming at me about taking Edward away from her.

"Thank you, have a nice evening," I said with a smile as Edward took my hand and we followed behind the host. They escorted us to a secluded table with blue curtains tied off on the side. I couldn't help thinking about how much privacy those curtains would provide, maybe just enough for me to ride him until I exploded.

I realized that Edward and the host were waiting for me to sit down, so I slide into the booth first and then Edward slid in after me.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily," the host said before walking away. Edward and I sat there quietly. When we looked at each other we both started laughing.

"What the hell were the chances of running into her, _here_?" Edward asked, shaking his head and I laughed.

"One in a million, at least it seems like she's finally come to terms with not being your wife anymore and us being married," I said thankful that it wasn't as horrible as we both knew it could have been.

"True, I thought she was going to run out of here when she answered the host," Edward laughed.

"Me, too," I said with a giggle. Just then our waiter came over to our table and began speaking in Italian. I smiled as I listened to Edward reply in the same dialect. I actually had to shift in my seat because hearing him speak Italian was seriously making my pussy throb.

I slid closer to Edward after the waiter walked away and pressed my lips against his ear.

"Have I told you how absolutely fucking hot you are when you speak Italian?" I asked,and smiled at the way he inhaled a deep breath and turned his hot gaze to meet mine.

"You think so, uh?"

"Oh, I know so, baby. Every time I hear you I just want to climb on top of you and ride you into oblivion," I admitted. He growled pulling my face towards his and devouring my lips.

We heard someone clear their throat and we pulled apart to see that it was our waiter with drinks. I blushed realizing that I was practically on Edward's lap. I started to scoot over, but Edward stopped me, and I noticed that hunger in his eyes instantly.

He inhaled a long breath and turned to the waiter. He spoke in Italian again and I pulled my bottom lip into my mouth, as I crossed my legs needing some sort of friction to relieve the pressure building between my thighs.

"Need some help, sweetheart?" Edward whispered into my ear after the waiter walked away, dropping the curtains to hide our table from others. I didn't have time to answer him before he started kissing me again. His hand started to massage my thigh as it slowly slipped under my dress. I smiled when his kisses stopped and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Where are your panties, Mrs. Cullen?" he breathed, as his hand started to massage my ass.

"I figured they would be in the way," I replied. Quickly, he took my mouth again and pulled me against his side. I felt his finger brush over my vaginal lips and I moaned at the thought of him touching me here, in public.

"Uncross your legs, Kitty," he ordered against my lips. Like a good little wife, I did as told. His hand sought out my warm flesh and like two magnets, it didn't take long for him to make contact. I moaned against his lips when two of his fingers slipped into my moist heat. Cupping me in his hand he pressed against my clit while his fingers curled inside of me.

"Is this what you wanted when you decided to come out with no underwear on?" he asked, placing kisses along my lips, jaw and neck.

"Yes, it was definitely on my list," I moaned trying to remember to keep it down.

"You have a list?"

"Of course."

"Tell me, sweetheart, what else is on this list?" he asked pumping his fingers inside of me more quickly.

"Isn't the waiter coming back to take our orders," I said trying to remember the waiter did still have to come back to our table.

"I told him we needed a moment alone before we ordered, why, do you think he closed the curtain," he whispered as his tongue teased the corners of my mouth. "Now tell me, Kitty, what else is on this list?" he asked again as he started to press his palm harder over my clit.

"I—I…fuck that feels so good," I moaned as his fingers pressed against my inner walls. He turned my face to his and continued to tease my lips, his tongue flicking out against them.

"Tell me, Kitty…"

"I want—I want to…." I couldn't think straight. Goodness, did he really want to have this conversation right now.

"Come on, baby, the faster you tell me the sooner I'll let you come," he whispered as his lips ghosted over my jaw and chin.

"I want to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth," I breathed, gripping his thigh and feeling his hard erection pressing back against my hand.

"Yes, what else?"

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, and then…"

"Mi scusi, signore, ma siete pronti per ordinare," I heard the waiter say from the other side of the curtain.

"Fuck," Edward growled under his breath as he pressed his forehead against my temple. "Uno momento," Edward replied back. I prepared myself for him pulling his hand from between my thighs but he didn't.

He pressed his finger against his lips telling me to keep quiet as his fingers started to work me faster. My nails dug into his thigh as he continued to finger fuck me under the table as if the waiter wasn't just on the other side of the curtain.

"Edward," I moaned trying to be the rational one here.

"You cum first, Kitty, always," he said as he pushed my legs further apart and pumped his fingers faster than before. My head fell back against the seat as all rational thought seemed to slip from my mind. I could feel his fingers make what felt like the _come here_ motion and I convulsed around him with no shame.

"I love watching you cum," he whispered into my ear as his fingers slipped from my folds. I watched as he licked my juices from his fingers with a devious smile on his face. He called for the waiter to come on in. When he did, he placed some appetizers on the table and since we hadn't ordered anything yet I assumed they were complimentary from the restaurant.

Edward spoke to him in Italian again pointing at the menu and then he turned to me.

"Do you want me to order for you?" he asked, and I simply nodded my head. Edward turned and again he spoke in Italian, and once again that throbbing feeling was starting to return.

"Tua moglie e molto bella," I heard the waiter say and naturally I looked up hearing my name.

"Grazie, lei e l'amore della mia vita," Edward replied and then they both smiled at me. I had a really good feeling that I was missing something. The waiter walked away allowing the curtain to fall back down hiding our table yet again.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He said that my wife was very beautiful," Edward told me and I blushed. "What did you say back, I understood thank you," I said and he smiled.

"I told him that you are the love of my life."

"Did you, now?" I asked, scooting closer to him as I massaged his thigh. His erection pressed hard against his pants and I knew that had to be painful. I undid his button and then slowly pulled his zipper down.

"Bella…"

"Yes," I breathed, letting my lips brush against his chin as my hand eased into his briefs. He cursed under his breath when my hand made contact with his hardness. "I'm going to suck you clean, husband, are you ready for that?" I asked him as I started to massage him in my hand.

"Hell yes," he replied, and I grinned sliding under the table. I positioned myself between his thighs and pulled him from his pants. My mouth started to water as I looked at how beautiful his cock was.

I flicked my tongue against the tip once, and then twice. I could hear him trying to hold in his moan and it only made me that much more determined to make him cum. Sliding him into my mouth, I moaned tasting him on my tongue.

Soon his hand found my hair as he guided me to the rhythm he wanted. I swirled my tongue around the head of his cock and then licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. A few more slurs left his mouth and I smiled.

There was a knock on the side wall followed by the voice of the host. Edward cursed under his breath and tried to get me up from the floor. Looking up at him from under my lashes I shook my head no and whispered.

"You cum first, baby, always," and then I pushed him so far into my mouth the head of his cock brushed against the back of my throat.

"Fuck," I heard Edward growl. The host knocked again and Edward told him to come on in.

"I only came to check that everything was to you and your wife's liking and to introduce you to the owner of the restaurant," the host spoke.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. I didn't mean to interrupt I just like to visit all of my guests before they start eating their meals," I heard another man say.

"It's nice to meet you," Edward replied in a strained voice.

"Where is your lovely wife?" the host inquired and I sucked harder on Edward's cock at the exact moment he went to answer.

"The bathroom," he strained to say as I felt his hand grip my hair tighter.

"Oh, well maybe I'll get to meet her before you leave. If you need anything feel free to let us know," the other voice said. I nibbled on the head of Edward's cock like he liked and his hand started to caress my head in approval.

"Will do," Edward sort of moaned and I had to keep from laughing. Holding him in my hand I started to suck him faster trying to be sure not to hit my head on the table.

"Have you tried your appetizer, it is the chef's special," the other voice spoke as I started to hum around Edward's cock.

"God yes," Edward practically yelled fisting my hair. Faster I started to go, I could feel him expanding and twitching in my mouth. He was close.

"Happy to see you enjoyed it, we'll leave you to your dinner," the other voice said. I assumed they left because I didn't hear them again. Teasing Edward with my teeth and tongue, I continued to suck him into my mouth with such force his legs went stiff.

When he came into my mouth I moaned accepting his warm nectar to spill down my throat. I pulled him from my mouth licking up any missed drops. I placed him back into his pants and then slid back up into my seat.

Edward wore a very satisfied grin on his face when he turned and looked at me.

"You are going to be the death of me, woman."

"You're welcome," I replied leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips. He held my face to his deepening our kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"And I love you," I replied right back. After the waiter brought us our food we put our teasing each other on hold. We shared our food laughing and talking the entire time. The owner of the restaurant eventually came back in to meet me and introduce himself. When they brought us our dessert I grinned at how delicious it looked.

Edward said something to him in Italian while placing something into his hand. The waiter replied back with a smile and a nod of his head as he walked back through the curtains.

"What did you say to him?" I asked Edward, honestly already having a very good idea.

"I told him that we would like if we weren't disturbed because we were on our honeymoon, and are trying to enjoy this romantic evening," he answered picking up the fork and cutting into the sweet pastry that sat on the plate.

"You bribed him to go away?"

"Something like that," Edward said placing the fork in front of my lips. "Taste," he said. I opened my mouth and moaned when the cake touched my tongue.

"Good?"

"Delicious," I replied taking the fork from his hand and feeding it to him now. He moaned as he started to chew it. We continued feeding each other and then Edward surprised me when his tongue flicked out against the corner of my mouth.

"You had a crumb there," he said with a grin on his face. I pulled my bottom lip in between my teeth as I looked at him. I wanted him. I mean I always wanted him, but the need in me right now was overwhelming.

I didn't give myself time to think before I straddled his lap and started to undo his pants.

"And here I thought I was going to have to seduce you to make love in here," Edward said with a laugh. I smiled shaking my head.

"I've been thinking about you fucking me behind these curtains since we came to our table," I told him as I pulled him from his pants.

"Me, too," Edward replied and we both laughed. Holding him I lifted up slightly and then lowered myself around him until my walls completely sheathed him. I moaned in satisfaction having him inside of me.

"I swear you feel better and better each time I enter you," he moaned kissing my neck. I wrapped my arms around him as I started to rock my hips over him. Edward's hands explored all over my body fighting to touch me.

"We have to be quiet," I said placing my forehead against his. I was really telling myself rather than reminding him.

"Then you better hold on tight, Kitty," Edward said gripping my hips. Before I could process what he was about to do he lifted and dropped my body over his again and again. My nails dug into the cushion of the booth as I tried to hold in my moans.

He slammed up into me so hard a yelp slipped from my lips as my eyes shut tightly. Faster and faster he fucked me into oblivion. I felt my head hit the chandelier over us and I reached my hand up trying to push it away.

Edward started to slow down and I shook my head.

"Please, don't stop, keep going," I told him. I held onto the chandelier to keep it from hitting me in my head and making too much noise. Edward gripped my hips even tighter and commenced to pounding into me so hard I couldn't see straight.

Rolling and bucking my hips over him pulled a growl from him so loud he tried to cover it by pressing his face into my breast.

Each time I lifted up around him, it felt like my walls were snapping down around him to keep him in place. Then before I could slam back down around him he pummeled back up into me.

Over and Over

Again and Again

I was so close to falling over into that pool called ecstasy I didn't care if anyone heard us anymore. I released the chandelier and wrapped my arms around his neck as I started to ride him even faster.

His arms wrapped around me pulling me flush against his body. I felt one had on my lower back holding me in place as he pumped into me vigorously. His other had gripped the back of my neck as he pulled my face to his and kissed me.

Neither of us slowed down as our moans were swallowed by our kisses. The moment I felt him flex and twitch inside of me warning me that he was close my body shuddered releasing my orgasm in a rush of moist heat.

It didn't take long for Edward to follow right behind me as I felt his release shoot into my body. I went practically limp against him as I stayed in his lap.

"I need to get you back to the room," Edward said placing a kiss under my chin.

"I don't think I can walk," I replied not feeling my legs. Edward laughed lifting my face to look at him.

"I guess fucking you until you can't walk is off your list," he teased, and I laughed stuffing my face in his neck. We stayed there until I got some feeling back in my legs. Edward called for the bill and quickly paid it leaving the waiter a very large tip.

Quickly, we headed back to the hotel and hardly made it into our room before Edward had me out of my dress with my legs wrapped around his neck.

From now on whenever I heard the phrase _When in Rome_, I would forever remember our honeymoon.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it? Thought it was perfect for Valentines Day! You're welcome for the day early update!_**

**_Also, I promise that Carmen showing up was not some plan of hers, it was a coincidence, one I thought was very hilarious LOL_**

**_Leave me some review love please! _**


	36. All Roads Lead To Rome

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you sweets you two are awesome!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_All Roads Lead To Rome_**

**_Chapter 36_**

Have you ever awakened to something so powerful it literally made you forget your name; the pleasure tearing you inside out while you tried to remember to breathe?

Apparently, that was how my husband intended on waking me this morning.

It started with soft strokes of his hand across my arm and back. Then I felt a soft kiss on my neck, my shoulder and slowly continuing down the length of my spine. When he pulled the covers from the rest of my body and placed a gentle, moist kiss on my left and then my right ass cheek, I moaned into the pillow under me.

If Edward knew I was awake, he didn't say anything. I felt my body turn over onto my back, my legs being parted as fingers trailed softly over my skin, a blaze flaming under my skin with every touch.

I moaned again when I felt his lips placing soft, wet kisses along my inner thighs, whispering words about how beautiful I was, and how badly he wanted to taste me.

I could have crumbled from his words alone.

His fingers spread my vertical lips and I felt his thick, long tongue lick me from the crack of my ass to the tip of my clit.

"Oh God!" I screamed out when he sucked my harden pearl into his mouth. My hands fisted the sheets as he nibbled gently, and when he hummed with my clit trapped between his lips, my pelvis rose from the bed, my body silently begging for more.

Edward's hands slipped under me, palming my ass as he held my hips up from the bed. Then I felt his tongue enter me. It was the most sinfully, delightful feeling in the world, his tongue rolling and sucking the life out of me.

My eyes were still shut tightly as I tried to remember to breathe. My moans were so loud now, they were blocking out the crackling from the fireplace. Holding me in his hands he devoured me, licking, slurping and sucking from my heated flesh like some starving man.

Passionately, he kissed me between my thighs, swirling his tongue out against my tiny swollen mound and then sucking it back into his mouth. I gripped his hair in my hand this time, feeling my release race through my blood.

When his tongue slipped into my moist hole, my legs locked his head between my thighs. A scream breaking free from my lips as my orgasm burst through my veins.

Edward growled, gripping my hips as he seemed to lick and slurp from my flesh even faster than before. My hips rolled to meet each lick of his tongue, grinded to feel every stroke across my clit. My entire body went limp as I slowly began to come down from my high.  
I released his hair from my grasp and he started kissing up the front of my body now, tonguing my navel, then tracing my breast and pulling my nipples into his mouth.

Another moan escaped my lips.

He continued up my body, and I didn't open my eyes until I could feel his breath on my face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he grinned, my juices still wet on his lips. With a smile of my own, I pushed my fingers into his hair.

"Good morning, indeed. Couldn't wait for me to wake up?" I teased, and he laughed lowering his lips to mine and placing a kiss against them.

"You're lucky I let you sleep at all," he mumbled against my lips, as I felt his hand sliding between my legs, and then over my swollen folds.

"I think Rome has made you much hornier than normal, my dear husband," I breathed as I felt his fingers slip into my body.

"Says the woman who rode my cock in a busy restaurant," he tossed back as he kissed me.

"I have a good excuse for that."

"Really; what might that be?" he asked lifting his head to look into my face.

"My husband is the most attractive man on the planet," I replied, and then pulled his face back to mine so that I could continue kissing him.

"I think your husband's wife is the most beautiful creature in the entire world. It's why I can't keep my hands off of her," he told me as he cupped my heat in his hand.

"Good," I moaned just before I darted my tongue into his mouth tasting my juices on his tongue. His fingers started to curl and bend inside of me, pressing against my spot. "I need you inside of me," I managed to breathe out.

"Not yet, I'm not done feeding," he said, and then in a flash his hand was gone from between my legs and his mouth was in its place.

"Fuck me!" I moaned out as he started to eat from me again. My legs draped over his shoulders as I listened to him moan how delicious I tasted.

I tossed my hands up over my head as I gripped at my pillow and my hips rocked against his face. He seemed hungrier this time, if that was at all possible, consuming me as if he would never be allowed to do so again.

Nibbling on my flesh, fingering my hot opening—I didn't know how I was going to survive the orgasm building inside of me.

The minute I came I cried out so loudly, Edward had no choice but to place his hand over my mouth. It felt like my body was going to split in two.

"Fuck," he groaned licking up every drop that spilled from my body. "I need to taste you one more time," he said, and quickly he flipped us and I was now straddling his chest. "Ride my tongue, Kitty," he ordered, looking up at me with nothing but lust and adoration in his eyes.

My body was still weakened from the last two orgasms, and he wanted me to ride his tongue? I was going to need a serious cup of coffee after this.

I lifted myself slowly over his mouth, and he smiled like a happy man about to be fed his favorite dish. He flicked his tongue out against my sensitive skin, and a whimper left my mouth. He did it again, then again and after the fourth time, I lowered myself against his mouth being sure not to smother him, not that I thought he would have minded at all.

Rolling and rocking my hips, I did exactly what he told me to do. Holding on to the headboard, I watched his face as he ate from me, watched how he looked to be enjoying this as much as I was.

His tongue swirled against my clit and my hips bucked.

Faster I rode his face, and when my orgasm came this time, my entire body shuddered around him. My legs shaking as I tried to hold myself up over him. I watched as he happily accepted my essences, as it squirted from my body like a waterfall.

"Fucking hell, I'm addicted to you, Kitty," he said, as he licked his lips catching the drops that were slowly cascading down my inner thigh. "Stay up on your knees, baby," he soothed as he slipped from between my thighs.

Holding onto the headboard I did just as he said. Soon, I felt him behind me, his cock pressing against my ass.

"Have I ever told you how fucking beautiful your ass was?" he asked, as his hand slowly moved over the curve of my ass.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," I replied, purposely pushing my ass back against him. He moaned holding my hip now.

"I'm going to take you from behind, Kitty, would you like that?" he asked me.

"I would like that very much," I breathed. While me being on top was his favorite position, being fucked from behind was mine. I loved when he fucked me from behind, because he always seemed to lose all rationality and let the animal in him take over.

It was so hot when he took me this way.

My eyes shut tightly as I felt the swollen head of his cock pressing against my opening. Slowly, he started to push into me, my walls wrapping around the thick tip of his dick. I went to push back against him desperately needing him inside of me, but he pulled out.

I wanted to cry.

Then I felt him at my opening again, slowly pushing into me, allowing my walls to grip onto him. He pushed a little further into my body and then he pulled out again.

He was going to tease me; he was going to make me beg.

"Edward, please…"

"Tell me what you want…"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Hard?" he asked slamming into me so hard my entire body shook.

"Yes."

"Fast?"

"God yes," I practically hissed.

"Give me your hands," he demanded. I let go of the headboard and put my hands behind my back. His large hand gripped both my wrists, holding my arms in place. "Tell me if I hurt you," he said and I nodded my head.

Slowly, I felt him begin to slip from my folds and then he slammed back into me. He did it again, faster this time and my heart started to race. Up on my knees, with my hands being restricted behind my back, my husband pounded into me like a madman.

It was like my entire body surrendered to him as he pummeled into me, our skin slapping together, our moans and groans matching each other.

My back arched as his thrust into me grew harder and harder. I couldn't hold my moans even if I would have tried. I was pretty certain that by now the people in the room next door to ours, were probably ready to get a new room.

Faster Edward fucked me, the headboard starting to bang against the wall. My eyes shut so tight tears were starting to fall out over my lashes.

I wasn't in pain though; the pleasure was just that damn sweet. I wanted so badly to touch him, to feel his skin under my hand.

He would slow down; stroking me in such a teasing way and telling me how sexy we looked when our bodies connected.

I could feel him expanding in me, growing and twitching against my walls. He was close, and he was trying to put it off until I came. I smiled having none of that. I shifted my position on my knees as I rose up on them and leaned back against his chest.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go for a ride," I replied as I started to roll my hips over him.

"Oh, fuck me," he moaned against my ear.

"As you wish," I answered and commenced to bouncing over him as if my life depended on it. Quickly, he released my wrist to hold on to my hips. I reached my hand back gripping the back of his neck.

I turned my head to look at him.

"Kiss me," I told him. Cupping my face in his hand he did just that. Our tongues touching and igniting yet another flame within our bodies, as I wildly rocked my hips over him. His other hand wrapped around me and started to massage my clit.

I moaned against his mouth, feeling any resolve I had left melt away. Up and down I rode him, nibbling on his lip and begging him to never stop.

"Never," he replied massaging my clit even faster. He encouraged me to bend over on all fours and while still massaging my clit, he pounded into me. I slammed back against him to meet each hard thrust. He leaned over me placing kisses on my back, then when he started whispering to me in Italian, my walls locked around his cock and I convulsed around him, my entire body trembling in the wake of my release. He growled into my neck as I felt him pulse inside of me, his release shooting up into body.

My body continued to milk him, drain him for everything he gave. We both collapsed onto the bed, our heavy breathing and the crackling from the fireplace the only sound that could be heard.

"I am going to really miss waking up like this when we get home," I said, speaking first. Edward chuckled pulling me back against his chest. I could still feel him pulsing inside of me.

"Why do you think I'm trying to make the most of it," he said placing soft kisses against my neck. After the night in the restaurant, we spent the following two days in our hotel room doing nothing but making the most of having this time alone.

I only left the bed long enough to use the bathroom, so I honestly wasn't sure if I could even walk.

"Do you think we should go out today?" I asked him, as I started to play with the wedding band I pushed onto his finger only days ago.

"I don't want to share you with anyone outside of this room, but we do leave tomorrow afternoon," he reminded me and I started to pout. I didn't want to go home, but I did miss everyone.

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow."

"I know, I want to stay right _here_," he said thrusting his hips into me. A yelp slipped from my lips seeing that he was still inside of me.

"I would love it if you could always be right _here_," I replied pushing back against him and grinning when he moaned into my neck.

"If you do that again, we are never getting out of this bed," he said, and I giggled making him groan again. I always forgot that he could feel the vibration of my laugh when he was inside of me.

I turned slightly not wanting him to slip from between my folds. He lifted his head to look into my face and my heart wanted to explode with the way he looked at me. I pulled on his face wanting him to kiss me. He got the message and planted a nice juicy one on my lips.

I could feel him growing harder inside of me and I knew if we got started up again, we would never get out of this room.

"We'll do some sightseeing today, and then spend the night and all morning until checkout devouring each other," I mumbled against his lips as he started slow strokes into my body. I honestly don't even think he noticed he started thrusting into me.

"Agreed," he mumbled back against my mouth and then sucking the hollow skin on my neck into his mouth. He didn't stop his slow thrust into me. He pushed my right leg over slightly allowing him more access inside of me.

Lying over me he pushed into me a little harder, stroking me with ease.

"Edward," I moaned gripping the sheets under my hand.

"We'll go after," he whispered into my ear, as his hand slipped under me and found my clit. I just nodded my head in agreement as he started to make little tiny circles while thrusting into me.

With our bodies pressed flushed against one another he moved inside of me, whispering into my ear about how hard I made him, and how he could make love to me forever and it would never be enough.

I fisted the sheets as he slammed up into me again and again. He placed his hand over mine intertwining our fingers.

"Do you feel what you do to me, Kitty," he whispered into my ear as his thrust seemed to intensify.

"Aw God, I love you so much," was all I could get out as he pushed into me over and over again. He planted kisses on my neck, using his tongue to trace around my ear as he continued to tell me how good I felt around him.

He pulled me back against his chest, turning us on our sides as he continued his pleasurable thrust into me.

Our lovemaking was a little more slow and sweet this time, as I lifted my leg slightly so that he could go deeper. I turned needing to kiss him, needing his mouth on mine more than I needed to breathe.

I pulled at his face needing him to come closer. I moaned when our mouths finally touched and his tongue slipped between my lips. There was no taste like his. I was so addicted to him, it had to have been unhealthy, not that I cared.

"I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you, Bella," he whispered against my lips as he kissed me. "Worshiping you," he added thrusting even harder inside of me. My heart was racing in my chest as I felt my release nearing.

I knew he was close, too, when his thrust began to quicken. Our bodies were so in tune with each other, our breathing matching, our heart beats racing. He was my other half and I've never been more positive about anything in my life.

He came first, thrusting so hard into me, my breath caught in my throat. I soon followed shattering around him as I told him over and over again how much I loved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Baby, if you plan on us actually making it out of this hotel room today, I'm going to need you to put some clothes on," Edward said as he came out of the bathroom in nothing but his towel. I bit my lower lip as I watched him walk around the room, moaned when I caught a glimpse of his cock under the towel.

"As if you should talk," I replied, trying to focus back on what I was doing before he came out of the bathroom. I sat on the bed in nothing but my towel, while massaging lotion into my thigh.

"I will get dressed after I finish putting some lotion on," I said as I moved on to my other thigh. Looking up at Edward from under my lashes, I smiled at the way he watched my hands leather the lotion into my skin.

"You're trying to torture me, Kitty," he whispered as he slowly walked over to me and took some lotion into his hands. He sat down on the bed and took my foot into his lap and started to massage the lotion into my skin.

"Where do you want to go today?" he asked massaging my foot.

"Don't know; guess we'll have to check Angela's list of things to do," I replied.

"We have to give her a gift for writing us that list," he laughed and I agreed. My cell phone started to ring playing the ringtone I set for the kids. Edward got up from the bed and grabbed the phone answering it before the song finished.

"Hello?" he said, and I could hear them screaming on the other end of the phone. I laughed getting up from the bed and walking over to him. He smiled at me putting the phone on speaker.

"Where's mom?" I heard Nicky ask.

"I'm right here," I replied with a smile on my face.

"Are you having fun?" I heard Sophie ask.

"Yes, tons of fun," I replied winking at Edward who swatted me on my ass. "We got a lot of things for you guys, too," I told them.

"Cool, like what?" Nicky asked.

"Not telling, it's a surprise," Edward told them.

"Aw man, can you tell us just one?" Sophie asked.

"Nope, and can I ask why the two of you aren't in bed?" I asked looking at the clock in the room. It was nine in the morning here meaning it was midnight in Seattle.

"We are in bed," Nicky answered.

"We just wanted to talk to our mom and dad before we went to sleep," Sophie added, probably hoping that by her calling us mom and dad we wouldn't make them get off the phone.

"What did you guys do today?" Edward asked giving in.

"Nana took us to the movies," Nicky answered.

"And we got to go help Pop Pop with the sick kids at the hospital," Sophie added. We let them talk to us a little longer until they both yawned into the phone.

"All right, munchkins it's time for bed," I told them.

"But we're not tired yet," Sophie lied.

"Yeah, we miss you guys and we want to talk some more," Nicky added.

"We miss you guys, too, and remember we'll be home tomorrow," Edward soothed.

"Promise?" Sophie asked.

"We promise," I answered.

"The sooner the two of you go to sleep the closer you'll be to us coming home," Edward told them.

"Goodnight!" they both yelled into the phone. I laughed as we told them goodnight and that we loved them.

By the time we finally got dressed to go out, it was already the afternoon. We decided that we were going to visit the Vatican Museums today since Angela said it was the one place we couldn't miss visiting while here in Rome.

She warned me that I had to make sure my knees and shoulders were covered since no bare knees or shoulders were allowed. I dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tan butterfly-print blouse.

I was going to seriously need to thank Angela for packing my suitcase.

"All ready?" Edward asked, getting my attention. I smiled as I took him in. He had on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, but it looked so damn hot.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said trying to remind myself that we had time later to continue our marathon. We walked out of our hotel room at the same time our neighbors, the same neighbors that complained about us yesterday.

I was surprised to see that they were a couple no older than Edward. I thought they were going to be much older since they complained so much. They looked at us and then the woman said something to the man in Italian. When the man replied to her, it earned him a hard slap to the arm and Edward started laughing as he took my hand and we started walking up the hall.

"What did they say?" I asked looking up at Edward.

"The woman said that now she could see why we were going at it like animals, and the man said he could, too, and that he wished his wife was as wild and vocal as mine," Edward told me and I tried not to laugh but it was a little funny.

"He deserved that slap," I said with a shake of my head as the elevator arrived.

"True, but you are very wild and vocal, baby. Any man would want that," Edward replied and I laughed as we walked onto the elevator. The doors started to close and we heard them asking us to hold the door.

Quickly, Edward stopped the doors from closing. I watched as the couple walked onto the elevator and thanked Edward for holding the door. The doors closed and the four of us stood there silently.

I was thankful when the elevator reached our floor. It was a little awkward being on the elevator with them and knowing they've heard us for the past three days.

We grabbed a taxi and headed for the museum.

Just like last time, I was very happy we left to do some more sightseeing. It was absolutely beautiful; I mean everything about the place was amazing.

The Vatican Museums were known for being one of the most spiritual places in Rome, in the world and I could see why.

I admired each painting taking in what my mom used to tell me about the colors in old paints, and how they made some of the colors.

"Baby, come look at this one," Edward called to me. I started walking over towards him when something caught my eye.

It was my mom, well I know it wasn't her literally because she was dead, but I swear it was my mom. She was smiling at me.

Was this place so spiritual you could see the dead?

"Bella, you all right?" Edward asked, coming over to me and cupping my face in his large hand. I looked up at him and nodded my head. I couldn't tell him that I was positive I just saw my dead mother.

"Yeah, something just caught my attention," I said, it wasn't a lie. He turned around as if to see what might have caught my attention, and then he cursed earning a few looks from others around us.

"Edward, language," I said trying to see what he saw. A curse flew out of my mouth when I saw them.

Carmen and Eleazar.

They were standing in the exact spot I swore I only saw my mother a moment ago. Inhaling a deep breath, I had this sudden feeling that my nosy mother had something to do with this.

Apparently even dead she was still a meddler.

"Maybe we can get out of here before they notice us," Edward said.

"What, no. We haven't seen everything yet," I replied. I wasn't about to end my sightseeing early just because we ran into his ex-wife again. I looked over at them again just as Carmen looked away from the painting she was looking at.

Her entire face turned red, and I was sure a curse left her lips with the way the people standing next to her looked at her. Eleazar looked over at us a moment later with a smile on his face.

Politely, I returned his smile as Edward cursed again under his breath when they started walking towards us.

I elbowed him warning him to watch his language.

"What a surprise seeing the two of you here," Eleazar said once they reached us.

"Yeah, _surprise_," Edward retorted and I glared up at him with a warning look. I turned and looked back at Eleazar and Carmen.

"We thought we would come out and do some more sightseeing before we returned home," I replied with a smile. "Are you and Carmen enjoying Rome?" I asked trying to be polite and make conversation, since it was obvious my husband had no intention on doing so.

"I come here a lot for business, but I wanted to be sure to show Carmen around," Eleazar said smiling down at her. It was obvious that she did not want to be standing here talking with Edward and I.

"Oh that's nice," I said nervously looking around, not sure what else to say.

"I hope the two of you are enjoying your honeymoon," Eleazar said.  
"Of course, it's been the best few days of my life," I said smiling up at Edward, as I wrapped my arm around his waist. He seemed to relax when I did this. He smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Wouldn't trade it for anything in the world," Edward added, making me blush. Carmen cleared her throat then, causing the three of us to look at her. She looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Have the two of you gotten any other sightseeing done?" she asked trying to add to the conversation, despite her being uncomfortable.

"Not as much as we would have liked," I answered with a blush.

"Of course, you're on your honeymoon," Eleazar said with a smile.

"You would have known if we did, anyway seeing that we keep running into the two of you," Edward interjected and my head snapped up in his direction.

"Edward," I warned in a stern voice. Eleazar sort of laughed trying to make the situation seem less tense.

"It is rather surprising that we have run into each other twice in a city like Rome," Eleazar chortled.

"I told you we should have just left," Carmen said shaking her head. "I knew this was going to happen," she continued under her breath.

"So you knew you were going to run into us?" Edward asked her. She looked up at him.

"No, not the first time, but I just knew it would happen again if we stayed in Rome. Eleazar said that it wasn't likely and I believed him, seeing that we didn't run into you again…until now," she replied.

"Just another coincidence?" Edward retorted sarcastically. It was very obvious that he still didn't believe that running into them was a coincidence. I agree it was weird, but there was no way she could have known we were going to be here.

And honestly, I believed her when she said she didn't know.

"Edward, I assure you that running into you while on your honeymoon is nothing more than coincidence," Eleazar said coming to Carmen's defense.

"No offense, Eleazar, but you don't know her like I do," Edward snapped back and I inhaled a deep breath.

"I know her a lot better than you think I do. There is no way she could have known you were going to be here, if I didn't tell her I was taking her to Rome until we arrived at the airport," Eleazar retorted sternly.

"Okay, everyone let's relax here, all right," I said looking between everyone. Eleazar nodded his head.

"Of course," Eleazar replied, then he looked at Edward. "I understand she put you through a lot while the two of you were together, and I can understand you suspecting foul play here, but as I said before, it is a pure coincidence," Eleazar said. Edward didn't reply as Eleazar turned and took Carmen's hand into his.

"I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your day," he said before walking away. I turned to Edward and placed my hands on my hips.

"What is your problem, Edward? Is it because she isn't falling all over you, now she has to be planning something?" I asked and he looked down at me annoyance in his eyes.

"You know that's not it, it's just…"

"…she was a conniving, lying, cheating, crazy bitch, yeah I know. But look at them Edward," I said turning to where Eleazar and Carmen were standing as they looked at a sculpture. "She's a different woman with him, can't you see that. I might not know her as well as you do, but I know a woman in love because I am one, and _she_ is in love and it's not with you," I said feeling a little worried that Edward was upset at the idea of Carmen moving on.

"I'm an idiot," Edward said as he continued to watch them. Then he looked at me pulling me against his body. "I'm sorry, it's just after she apologized, I keep waiting for her to do something, and seeing her turn up here I was worried that she was up to her old ways. She told me what she was planning before she had her epiphany, and I was just worried she was lying yet again about putting it to rest," he said pressing his forehead against mine.

"Do I want to know what she was planning?" I asked, a little curious as to what the old Carmen was up to.

"No, because as you pointed out it doesn't matter. She's not that person anymore," he said shaking his head. "I should know better than anyone that loving someone can alter who you've been your entire life," he continued rubbing his nose over mine.

"I'm definitely a better person with you," I said running my fingers through his hair. He grinned lowering his head to mine.

"Ditto," he said just before placing a kiss on my lips. "Do you forgive me for acting like a jackass?" he asked against my lips.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," I said, and he lifted his head and looked at me.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, go apologize," I told him stepping out of his arms. He smiled at me taking my hand as we walked over to Carmen and Eleazar, who were in a rather loving embrace. Now, I was uncomfortable. Edward cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I wanted to come over and apologize; my beautiful wife pointed out that I was being a jackass," Edward said causing all of us to laugh.

"Good thing you married a smart woman," Carmen replied with a smile, and I think I blushed a little.

"No hard feelings, as I said before, I know what she put you through in the past so your reaction is justifiable," Eleazar replied.

"Maybe, but doesn't change I was being a jackass," Edward replied with a grin. I smiled as it seemed like the tension subsided some.

"Well, to make sure we don't run into each other again, we'll warn you both now that we are going to the Open-air summer concert tonight," Eleazar teased and we all laughed.

"Got it," Edward said with a nod of his head and a grin. Just then we heard some people arguing, and we all turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I snapped when I saw who it was. A few people looked at me but I didn't give a damn.

I was starting to think that this so called universe my mom loved so much, still had it out for me. It was like all the roads were leading to Rome.

Of all the people to run into, it was Robin and Aro.

"Do you know them?" Eleazar asked turning to look at me.

"I'm afraid so; she's my mother's sister," I said pointing to Robin.

"Robin's your aunt?" Eleazar asked, and my lip actually curled a little at her being referred to that way.

"I don't like to refer to her that way, but sadly yes," I answered and then I looked at him. "You know her?" I asked realizing he said her name.

"Sadly yes, but only through her thieving husband," Eleazar sort of sneered when he looked over at them again. "I haven't seen them in a while, I heard they supposedly were getting ready to come into some money from a family member," Eleazar said, then he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," he apologized probably thinking he offended someone in my family. I shook my head letting him know it was all right.

"How do you know Aro, Eleazar?" Edward asked.

"My family runs a gallery here in Rome, and years ago Aro charmed my sister and robbed us for three very rare paintings. He denies it; but I know he did it, same way I think he has something to do with my sister's death, though there is no evidence to support that theory," Eleazar answered. I looked up at Edward surprised by what I was hearing. We heard about Aro's dealings here in Italy from Sam when he was investigating him, but this was different.

"Sorry to hear about your sister," I said sincerely.

"Thank you. Carmen let's go before I go over there and do something I'll regret," Eleazar said placing his hand on Carmen's low back.

"Okay," Carmen replied with a nod of her head. "You two enjoy the rest of your honeymoon," she said with a smile.

"It was nice seeing the two of you, and I recommend you both stay far away from Aro. He only ever leaves destruction in his wake, and I would hate if he ruined your honeymoon somehow," Eleazar said before he walked away.

I looked up at Edward after Carmen and Eleazar walked away; he was still watching Aro and Robin.

"He was alone with Sophie and Nicky," he sneered, and I took his hand in mine, completely understanding his anger, but the good thing was that Aro wasn't allowed anywhere near them again.

"I know, but we have custody of the kids and Aro can't come near them without our say so," I reminded him. I looked behind me just as Robin looked up and noticed us. She looked surprised and then quickly walked away, Aro yelling at her to stop. I turned looking back up at Edward.

"I think we should have Sam continue with his investigation on them, just to be safe," I said nervously. Something about seeing them and hearing what Eleazar said made me very uneasy about Aro. After we won custody, we told Sam to forget about the investigation because we had what we wanted, but I had a feeling that we were missing something important.

"I'll call him the moment we get home," Edward said looking down into my face. I nodded my head and placed it against his chest.

"What do you say we go to the summer film festival tonight, I saw a flyer for the Cineporto festival on our way here?" Edward said as he rubbed my back. I could tell he was trying to make me feel better.

"I thought we were going to ravish each other tonight?" I asked smiling up at him. He grinned at me.

"It didn't stop us last time we were out," he replied and I laughed as I rose up on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I whispered against his lips.

"Hmm, not nearly as much as I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he replied wrapping his arms around my waist.

* * *

**_How about that lemon at the beginning of the chapter? What do you think is going on with Aro and Robin?_**

**_Also I've liked the idea of believing that those you lost can still guide you even after their gone. *wink wink*_**

**_And I most give a big fat hello to all my new readers! I am so happy to have all of you join us on this story and I hope you are enjoying it! I love you all! _**

**_Leave me some review love please! _**


	37. Homeward Bound

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you ladies like crazy!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Homeward Bound_**

**_Chapter 37_**

_I woke up confused, disoriented. I knew where I was but I couldn't figure out how I got here._

_I was in the bed—at home._

_I reached out for Edward and noticed that he wasn't there. Quickly, I sat up and looked around the room._

_"Edward," I called out hoping he could tell me how we got here. I didn't receive a reply, but I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I climbed out of bed and slipped into my robe. I followed the voices coming from downstairs and the closer I came to the voices, I knew I had to be dreaming._

_"Of course, Chief, I would never let anything happen to the three of them," I heard Edward say just as I walked into the living room. My eyes quickly landed on my father who sat in his old chair as if nothing had changed._

_"Good, because they're all I have. I will end you if you let any harm come to them," my father replied._

_"Charlie, don't be so hard on the boy. If we thought for one second he wasn't right for Bella and the kids, we wouldn't have sent him to them," my mother said from behind me. I turned around to look at her and jumped when she walked straight through me._

_"Don't start with me, woman, I still have to give him the father-of-the-bride speech," my father replied. I turned around to look at the three of them as they sat there in the living room._

_"Edward, just ignore him, dear. In his eyes no one is good enough for Bella and the kids," my mother told him._

_"I agree. I thank god everyday that I have them in my life," Edward replied._

_"And that is why I knew you were perfect for them," my mom said patting his cheek. I smiled as I continued to watch them. I would have given anything to have Edward really meet my parents, to have him talk to my father and join him on one of his fishing trips._

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

My eyes snapped open and I was back in the hotel room in Rome. The ringing from the phone continued and I knew it was our wakeup call. I tossed my hand out and picked up the phone.

"Hello…'' I breathed into the receiver trying to wake myself up.

"Buongiorno, Mrs. Cullen, this is the wakeup call your husband requested," the concierge spoke into the phone.

"Si, grazie Alonso," I groaned into the phone as I started to sit up in the bed.

"Would you like me to have breakfast sent up?"

"Yes, that would be great, and I don't I want Red Velvet pancakes today."

"No?" he asked in disbelief. I could understand why he was so surprised. I had eaten Red Velvet pancakes every morning since we arrived.

"No, I think I'll have what my husband had yesterday," I replied remembering how much I enjoyed picking off of his plate. "Oh, and also a cinnamon bun," I quickly added causing him to laugh. I swear this hotel made the best cinnamon buns.

"And your husband?" he asked. I turned to wake Edward to ask him what he wanted, but he was already awake and looking at me.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked. He told me what he wanted and I quickly recited it back to Alonso.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen, I'll send it right up."

"Grazie," I replied just before hanging up the phone. I turned to look at Edward to see that he was still looking at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile. He brought his hand up to my face cupping my cheek in his hand.

"You're so beautiful in the morning," he said and I shook my head.

"I think you're still delirious from sleep."

"Maybe, but it doesn't change how beautiful you are," he countered. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his mouth.

"We're going home today," I mumbled against his lips.

"I don't want to share you," he grumbled pulling me down under him. "I want to keep you to myself for another week," he breathed as his hand started to travel up over my side.

"I don't want to share you either," I moaned as my eyes slowly closed. Gently, his hands began massaging my breast. "Do we really have to go back?"

"Yes, we have our children waiting for us," he replied, and my eyes opened to see that he was wearing a grin on his face.

"I do miss them."

"Me, too," he replied running his nose across my jaw and nose. He placed soft kisses on my neck, nibbling gently. Running my fingers through his hair I couldn't help thinking about what was on my mind last night before we had gone to bed.

"When do you want to start trying for a baby?" I practically whispered. I don't know why I was nervous. I knew he wanted to have children with me.

Edward lifted his head from my neck and looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"Whenever you're ready; I figured you would want to wait until after you finished school and had the coffee shop finished. I know how badly you want that," he answered. I smiled cupping his face in my hand.

"There is nothing I want more than to have your children, Edward," I informed him. "Everything else can wait," I continued.

"I don't want you putting off school just because you think I don't want to wait until you finish."

"What if I can't wait until I'm finished?"

"Uh?"

"I know how badly you want children, and I don't want to wait two years to give you a son or daughter…"

"We have a son and daughter."

"I know that, but it's not the same and you know it. You didn't get to hear their first words, watch them take their first steps and don't say you did on the family videos," I retorted before he had a chance to say it.

He started laughing as he shifted slightly so that less of his weight was on me.

"What about school?"

"I can still go to school, it's not going anywhere," I replied. It wasn't like I actually had to find a job. Thanks to Mrs. Newton I had an entire coffee shop to call mine.

"Just please say that you aren't doing this because you think I can't wait or that I won't see Sophie and Nicky as my own…"

"I know they are yours—they're ours and I am not doing this because I _think _you can't wait. I'm doing it because I _don't want_ to wait," I answered. That huge grin of his I loved so much expanded on his face.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you more."

"Impossible."

"Totally possible," I tossed back with a grin. He laughed lowering his lips to mine. I moaned when he kissed me, suckling on my lips and tongue as if they were a delicacy.

He used his knee to slightly spread my legs apart and then he shifted placing himself between my thighs.

"They'll be up with our breakfast soon," I moaned trying to think clearly. We didn't have much time before someone came knocking on our door interrupting us.

"Believe me, it'll be quick," he joked as he slid in between my folds. My arms wrapped tightly around him as I moaned from his invasion. "You feel so good, Kitty," he moaned against my ear as he started his slow and hard strokes into my body.

I didn't reply to him, I couldn't if I wanted to. Pulling my bottom lip into my mouth I tried to hold in my moans. I knew how much he loved hearing me, but I loved making him work for it. The slow pace of his strokes was going to send my body into a whirlwind.

He started placing soft kisses on my shoulder and neck as he moved inside of me, whispering sweet things to me in Italian. I made a note in my head to ask him later what he was saying. I pushed my fingers up into his hair and he groaned pushing into me hard.

I gasped fisting his hair in my hand.

"I love how wet you get for me, Kitty," he whispered as he slipped one of his hands between us and began to massage my clit.

"I'm always wet for you, baby," I purred into his ear and he growled as his strokes began to pick up speed. His fingers on my hot center made my back arch for more, my lips part in passion, and my legs spread greedily wanting more of him.

I love the feel of him and the strength of his hands lifting and guiding my hips. I was already close to coming around him. It never took much; my body belonged to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started to ride the strokes he invited me to take.

Our bodies moved together, mating in the most ancient way known to man. When the heat started to fill my blood, causing my entire body to blush under his touch, the rest of the world seem to vanish.

I only cared about Edward and what he was doing to me in that exact moment. The bliss of his strokes were too much, the pleasure of his fingers massaging my clit too great. I let go and came twisting, bucking and calling out his name.

Edward soon followed me into ecstasy as he growled my name into my neck. The pace of his thrust increased, his hold on me grew tighter. I moaned feeling him fill me, his seed washing the walls of my body.

I couldn't wait to have his baby.

A knock sounded on the door followed by a voice speaking in Italian. I assumed he was announcing himself.

"Breakfast's here," I whispered with a smile.

"Told you, I'd be quick," Edward teased as he slipped from my body and placed a kiss on my forehead. He climbed out of the bed and slipped into his sleep pants. I laughed pulling the sheets up around my body.

"And you still managed to satisfy me."

"Oh, Kitty, your satisfaction is my number one priority," he replied placing a quick peck on my lips before going to answer the door. Edward looked back at me before opening the door and I knew him well enough to know he was making certain nothing on my body was visible.

I pulled the sheets tighter against me and winked at him. He smiled then swung the door open. I watched as the man came into the room pushing a cart. He revealed our breakfast to assure that it was everything we asked for.

"Grazie," Edward said as he looked at the food. I noticed the man was smiling and looking at me a little longer than appropriate. I was pretty sure that he licked his lips and winked at me. Edward obviously noticed, too because he cleared his throat and practically tossed the man out of the room.

"Every man in this damn hotel wants you," Edward said walking towards the bed.

"I doubt that very much," I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"You don't notice the way they stare at you, long to be the ones between your beautiful legs," Edward asked as he stalked up the bed towards me. I smiled shaking my head at him.

"I've been rather distracted trying to find different ways to make my husband cum inside of me," I tossed back. He yanked the covers from my body and rushed over taking my mouth with his own.

"If I had it my way, Kitty, I would never leave the sweet, hot, wet paradise that is your beautiful pussy…" he moaned as his hand stroked over my pulsing folds.

I was addicted to Edward, completely and utterly addicted.

His fingers teased over my damp and swollen temple, slowly worshiping every bit of flesh between my thighs. When his fingers slipped into my body curling and bending and coaxing me to cum—I did with a roar.

"I love watching you cum," he whispered softly placing a kiss on my forehead. "If we had more time I would make you do it a few more times," he continued spreading my juices around. "But for now that will do, until I get you home in our bed," he added slipping his fingers out of me. I watched as he licked and sucked my essences from his fingers.

"Edward," I sort of moaned wanting so badly to feel him inside of me again.

"We don't have time, Kitty," he said shifting himself in his pants. I pulled my lip into my mouth seeing how hard he was. I knew it was painful and instead of letting me please him, he was going to leave himself that way. "Come on, let's have breakfast," he said getting up from the bed. He walked over to the cart that held our food and began placing it all out on the table that was on the balcony.

I watched him; well more liked watched the engorged cock that was pressing against his pants. Once he finished placing all the food on the table, I got up and slipped into my robe. We both sat down and we started to eat.

Unknown to my husband, after I finished consuming my food, I intended on consuming his cock next. I ate my food quickly so that I would finish before he did.

"Are you hungry, Kitty?" Edward teased and I smiled, but didn't say anything since I was horrible at lying to him. I finished my food and washed it all down with my juice. Edward was talking about something.

I honestly wasn't listening. I noticed that his erection was starting to go and that made me a little disappointed. Edward continued talking as he ate and I slipped from my chair and began pulling at the strings on his pants.

Quickly, all talking stopped.

I looked up into his face at the same time he looked down into mine. I reached my hand into his pants and wrapped my hand around him. He inhaled a deep breath as his eyes seemed to darken.

I freed him from his pants and placed a soft kiss on the tip of his cock. I think I heard him moan my name, but I couldn't be sure. I was too focused on the throbbing member in my hand. With a final swipe of my tongue over the tip I sucked him into my mouth.

"Fuck," he growled slamming his hand down on the table. Proudly I sucked, nibbled and licked Edward's cock. I never let up, slowed down as I sucked his cock right there on the balcony in Rome.

When he came into my mouth I may have moaned a little louder than he did. I accepted every drop, allowing it to spill down my throat. Edward got up from the chair so quickly he slipped from my mouth. The chair flew back into the room and he picked me up placing me on the table pushing the dishes onto the ground.

The crashing was loud but I could tell by the passion in Edward's eyes.

He didn't care.

He pulled the rope on my robe causing it to open.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he said as his hand moved over my stomach and up the valley between my breasts. He pressed into my middle and I felt him, he was ready.

When he entered me I locked my legs around his waist and marveled in the sinfully delicious thrust of his dick being buried inside of me.

Over and over again he slammed into me, fucking me as if he couldn't control himself.

Harder and harder he pummeled into me, the noise of the outside world wrapping around our little bubble.

Again and again he said my name as he pulsed inside of me.

I couldn't contain the passion threatening to rip out of me. His thrust felt as determined to please as I felt about pleasing him. I wanted to feel him cum inside of me again. I needed to feel him.

When we both reached ecstasy, our moans mashed together growing loud as we forgot just where we were—on the balcony in Rome.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

With my head against Edward's shoulder, I tried to go to sleep but it was starting to feel impossible.

I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable. I had forgotten how long this flight would be.

We were finally on our way home, and it was a bittersweet feeling. I wanted so badly to stay locked up in the bubble that was Edward and my honeymoon, but I couldn't wait to see Sophie and Nicky.

I snuggled into Edward's side with my eyes closed. I relaxed feeling his arm wrapped tightly around me. I smiled when I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head. I knew he thought that I had fallen asleep.

"Is everything all right, do you need anything," I heard the overly chipper flight attendant ask. From the moment we sat down in our seats I swear the woman had her eyes set on Edward.

Edward cleared his throat, "We could use a pillow and blanket," he answered.

"Of course," the flight attendant replied with a smile in her voice. It didn't take long for her to come back over.

"Here you are," she said and I felt Edward shift accepting the pillow and blanket.

"Thank you," he replied dryly. I continued to pretend I was sleeping when I felt Edward lift my head and place a pillow under it. I could tell that he had now placed my head in his lap. Soon it was followed by the warmth of a blanket being placed over me.

"That's all," I heard Edward say with annoyance in his voice.

"I have just a silly question, the other flight attendants and I are curious," she said nervously. I had a really good feeling I wasn't going to enjoy this question. "Is she your daughter or sister?" the woman asked not even waiting for Edward to give an okay for her to ask a question.

"Excuse you?" Edward asked sounding pissed.

"Well, we were wondering because she looks so young, but you don't look old enough to have a teenage daughter and…" Edward cut her off when he broke out into laughter.

He thought this was funny? I wasn't laughing. I was pissed.

They thought I was a teenager?

I'll admit I did look rather young and the pony tail and Minnie mouse t-shirt I was wearing probably didn't help matters, but were they fucking serious?

"I hope I didn't offend you, that was never my intention," she said while Edward continued to laugh. I debated sitting up and letting it be known I wasn't asleep,but I needed to get my anger under control before I started a scene on the plane and got us kicked off.

"This is what you and the other flight attendants were discussing?" Edward asked obviously amused.

"We—I was curious because…goodness this is so embarrassing, I've never done this before," _Yeah right!_ My inner bitch yelled. "I wanted to ask you for your number and wasn't sure if I would be interrupting you with your daughter or sister," she continued.

I think I actually growled.

"She is neither my daughter nor my sister…" Edward began.

"She isn't?" she asked and this time I sat up and glared at the damn woman. I turned to Edward pulled his face to mine and kissed him hard on the lips. I ended the kiss pulling back slowly and Edward smiled at me.

"She's my wife," Edward finished saying with that sexy grin on his face. I blushed because I would never get used to hearing him call me that. I turned to the flight attendant who stood there looking like she'd just been slapped.

"Oh, and don't worry I'm not a teenager. I haven't been for a few years now," I said and she narrowed her eyes at me obviously realizing I heard everything she said.

"My apologies…" she said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, no worries, it's good to know I still look like a teenager. Maybe when I'm your age I'll actually look like I'm old enough to be married to _my husband_," I replied and I heard a few people who were sitting near us began to laugh.

With one last glare my way the flight attendant walked away.

"Am I going to have to deal with women hitting on your for the rest of our lives?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Forever, Kitty," he said and I shook my head rolling my eyes. "If I didn't know better, I would think you liked all the women coming on to you," I said with a brow raised.

"Not at all, I just enjoy watching you get possessive. It's really hot on you, Mrs. Cullen," he said before pulling me back to him and kissing me hard on the lips.

We cuddled and watched the movie they were playing. Edward accused me of intentionally making the flight attendant jealous when I would start making out with him. I didn't admit to it, but I wasn't going to deny it.

When the pilot announced that we were flying over Washington and would be landing in Seattle soon, I practically started bouncing in my seat I was so excited.

As much as I absolutely loved being in Rome with Edward the past week, I couldn't wait to see everyone. I missed our family.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward as I looked out the window at the city below us. We left Rome at Noon and the flight was about thirteen hours, but I knew we had to go back about seven hours because Seattle was seven hours behind Rome.

Jeez, just thinking about it made my head hurt.

"In Rome it's Midnight, but it's four in the afternoon here," he answered and I groaned. I was going to be so tired, but it was too early to go to sleep.

"We have to stop at the coffee shop if there is any chance of me staying awake until we put the kids to bed," I told him, and he laughed but agreed.

The seat belt light came on and I knew we were getting ready to land. I was so excited to be home. I couldn't have gotten off of that plane fast enough. As we walked up the terminal, I instantly started to search for Esme, Carlisle and the kids since they were picking us up from the airport.

"Yay, you're back!" I heard Sophie yell. Quickly, I looked in the direction I heard her voice and saw her running toward us. The moment she reached us, she wrapped her arms around Edward and I.

"You guys were gone forever," Nicky yelled running over and joining us in the hug. I held the both of them tightly in my arms. It hadn't hit me just how much I had missed them until I held them in my arms.

"We were not gone forever," Edward said placing a kiss on the top of Sophie's head.

"It felt like forever. Promise the next time you go away, you take us with you," Sophie said looking up at Edward with her big brown puppy eyes.

"We promise; next summer we're all going to Disney World," Edward told them causing them both to cheer.

"Did you bring us back something?" Nicky asked with big eyes. I knew that would be his first question.

"Thank god they found the two of you, I almost had a heart attack," Esme said walking over toward us before I could answer Nicky's question.

"Why?" Edward asked with concern.

"There the two of you are," we heard Carlisle say as he walked over to us.

"We just arrived," I said thinking he was talking about Edward and I.

"Not you two—those two," Carlisle said pointing at Sophie and Nicky.

"They ran off when they saw people coming out of your terminal. The crowd got so big we thought we lost them," Esme said. I looked down at Sophie and Nicky and they both looked back at me with that look that said, _please say we're not in trouble_.

"Never run off in a crowded place like this, someone could have taken the two of you and we would be really sad if that happened," Edward told them cupping their little faces in his large hands.

"Okay dad," Sophie said with a smile as she looked up at him. I saw the way Edward's face lit up.

"We just really missed you and mom," Nicky said, and even though I knew he said _mom_ to butter me up it worked anyway.

"Apologize to Nana and Pop Pop for running off," I told them. They both turned to Esme and Carlisle and apologized.

"Oh, you know we could never stay upset at the two of you," Esme told them placing a kiss on their cheeks. Carlisle assured them that he wasn't upset.

"How did the two of you enjoy Rome?" Carlisle asked as we all started to walk over to the luggage carousel. Nicky and Sophie held on to Edward and my hands tightly as if afraid we were going to disappear.

"It was amazing," I answered feeling my blush betray me as I looked up at Edward.

"I can tell, you have that beautiful honeymoon glow," Esme said when she winked at me. I shook my head feeling my cheeks heat up even more.

"Did the two of you get any sightseeing done?" Carlisle asked with that all too knowing smile. It was a little disturbing that my in-laws were teasing us about hardly getting out of our hotel room.

"Did you bring us back some cool stuff?" Nicky asked for the second time and I gave him a warning look.

"We got some sightseeing done, but you know…"Edward said with a shrug of his shoulder as he looked at me. "We had the best view from our balcony," he said with a grin my way. Once again I felt my cheeks flush.

I knew my blush was giving me away.

"I bet your view was beautiful, Edward," Esme said as if she knew our inside joke. "What all did the two of you do?" she asked.

"We had dinner at this amazing restaurant, it was very— intimate. I tried a lot of new things there," I said with smile while Edward started to choke on air. I smiled happy that I caught him off guard.

Esme and Carlisle looked between the two of us and I noticed the moment they decided not to ask.

"Did you visit any of the museums?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, we did. Ran into a few familiar faces, too," I said and he and Esme looked at us confused.

"Believe us, we'll tell you all about it later," Edward said with a shake of his head. "We did visit your favorite shop there, mom. Bella picked out a dress for you," Edward said.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"It was no big deal, we got something for you, too, Carlisle," I told him with a smile.

"What did you get us?" Nicky asked for the third time with a lot of irritation in his voice. I was starting to feel like he cared more about us bringing him something back than anything else so I decided to trick him.

"Oh no, Edward we left their souvenirs at the hotel," I teased. Edward caught on quickly.

"Crap, I knew we were forgetting something," he said playing along and shaking his head.

"No, please say you didn't forget my bracelet," Sophie pouted as she looked between the two of us.

"This sucks!" Nicky grumbled.

"Isn't it enough that we're home safe and sound?" I asked.

"I guess," he retorted making me laugh.

"Jeez, Edward, I think we should go back to Rome to get their souvenirs. Of course if we go back, we'll have to stay another week," I teased.

"Yeah, I agree. Well, let's go," he said starting to walk back to the terminal. I turned as well as we pretended to head back.

"NO!" Sophie and Nicky yelled trying to hold us back from walking. Edward and I stopped.

"You don't want your souvenirs?" Edward asked.

"No, we don't want you guys to leave again," Sophie said taking Edward's hand.

"Yeah, we don't care about that stuff anyway," Nicky added.

"Really? Because whenever you called us while we were gone, you asked about what we got you, then when we come home all you've done is asked about what we got for you. We just figured that was more important," I said looking at him.

"It's not," he and Sophie said at the same time.

"Good, then the two of you can have what we got for you," I said and both of their little jaws dropped.

"You tricked us!" Sophie yelled.

"Of course we did, do you really think we would forget your stuff in Rome?" Edward asked her.

"No, I guess not," she said with a smile.

"You guys suck," Nicky said shaking his head. I laughed pulling him into a hug.

"Aw come on, it was funny," I said and he started to laugh as he hugged me back.

Once we grabbed our luggage and headed out to the parking lot Carlisle let us know that he drove Edward's car here and that he would ride with Esme to give us our time alone.

I gave both Esme and Carlisle a hug and thanked them again for watching Sophie and Nicky while we were gone.

"Stop thanking us, sweetheart, we're their grandparents, it's what we do," Esme said patting me on my cheek much like my mother used to do.

"We'll order everyone to give the four of you some alone time for the next day or two, but Saturday, our house for a barbeque," Carlisle said giving me a hug.

"Of course, we'll be there. I'll even make potato salad," I told him. We watched them leave and then we all piled into Edward's car. Traffic was much worse than I would have liked so we decided not to stop at the coffee shop. It didn't take us too long to get home.

The minute we pulled into the driveway Jacob noticed and came over.

"You two have fun in Italy?" Jake asked.

"Tons of fun," I said with a smile.

"I bet," he said pointing at a hickey on my neck. I laughed slapping his hand away. He laughed and started helping Edward take our luggage out of the car.

Jake asked about the different things we saw and I started to ignore him and Edward when the two of them started making fun of me for freaking out over one of the paintings.

"Oh, you're back!" I heard Leah yell. I turned around to see her coming out of the house. She came over and gave both Edward and I a hug.

"You are glowing, Bella," she said with a smile.

"Esme said the same thing," I said with a shake of my head. She and Jake helped us get everything inside and then promised to leave us be until tomorrow.

Sophie and Nicky ran right upstairs to their rooms the moment Edward and I gave them the souvenirs we got for them. I kicked my shoes off and tried talking myself into walking up the steps.

I was so exhausted I could have fallen asleep while standing up.

If this was what jet lag felt like, it sucked.

"Why don't you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, and I'll order something for dinner," Edward said coming over to me with his hand resting on my lower back.

"No, I can make dinner. I really want to make their favorite tonight," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Kitty, you look like you can hardly stand up. You fell asleep on the drive home," he told me.

"I did?" I asked really not remembering that. He started laughing and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah you did, snored so loud you woke yourself up," he teased. I slapped his chest.

"I did not snore," I pouted.

"I'm just teasing, Kitty, but seriously don't worry about dinner. We can do take out tonight. You can make their favorites tomorrow," he told me. I agreed even though I really wanted to cook dinner for Sophie and Nicky.

I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I walked to Sophie's room and saw that she was playing tea party and showing off her new jewelry to her imaginary guest.

I walked to Nicky's room and saw him trying to put up some poster Edward had gotten for him. I knew there would be either tape all over the wall or a layer of glue all over his fingers depending on what he used to put up the poster.

I headed back downstairs and saw that Edward was on the phone. I could tell he was listening intently to whoever was on the other end.

"Yeah, that's what he said," Edward said into the phone. "Thanks, Sam, let me know what you find," Edward said before hanging up.

"He agreed to continue to look into Robyn and Aro?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Yeah he did, he said he still thinks finding that Valerie person is the key to finding out whatever it is they're hiding," he answered. I nodded my head looking down at the takeout menus he pulled out.

"You all right?" Edward asked coming over to me. Smiling, I looked up at him.

"I'm perfect," I replied not wanting him to worry about me. I don't think I have possibly been any happier than I was.

"You know I had an interesting dream this morning," Edward said as he sat down on the stool and pulled me into his lap as we looked at the menus.

"Really, what was it about?" I asked him thankful that he was changing the subject.

"I dreamt I met your parents," he said and I quickly turned around and looked at him as if he was crazy,

"You what?" I asked in disbelief.

"I had a dream I met your parents," he said slowly, obviously worried that I was going to freak out. I _was_ getting ready to freak out, but not for the reason he was thinking.

"That's impossible."

"Why is it impossible?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Because I dreamt the exact same thing, it was weird actually because it was like it wasn't my dream. The three of you couldn't see me, but my dad told you that he would end you if you let any harm come to me and the kids," I said with a shake of my head.

"Holy shit…that's exactly what he said in my dream," Edward said. We looked at each other for a long time and then shook our heads in disbelief.

"Do you think it's possible we had the same dream?" I asked him feeling very crazy.

"My mom and dad claim it's happened to them once or twice. I guess anything is possible," Edward said looking in as much shock as I was feeling.

"Mom, Dad can we watch a movie," Nicky said coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we can watch it while we have dinner," I answered.

"They said _yes _Soph!" Nicky yelled running out of the kitchen.

"I guess we better order dinner then, uh," Edward said. I smiled nodding my head. We decided on pizza and once it arrived, we set everything up in the living room so we could watch a movie. Apparently Esme and Carlisle had bought them some new movie and they were waiting to watch it with Edward and me.

Sitting there laughing and joking as we watched the movie was absolutely perfect. We watched at least three movies before we all fell asleep in the living room. Nicky was in the living chair, Sophie on the loveseat, and Edward and I were on the couch.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**_I'm super sorry for the delay. A few weeks ago it was my son's birthday week, then I was redecorating my house which of course didn't go as planned. If you're in my group on FB you know that I have been going through a lot of real life stuff that has really be stressing me out._**

**_But I hope you enjoyed the chapter! _**

**_Leave me some review love please!_**

**_Also I hope to have some Washed Away updates for all of you soon. _**


	38. Complete

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you ladies like crazy!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Early Update!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Complete _**

**_Chapter 38: Edward's POV_**

"Amber, please call and confirm my two o'clock for tomorrow," I said to the new receptionist as I walked out toward the front desk, while looking over a chart. Things were busier than usual in the clinic with the school year starting back up.

Everyone was coming in for shots, or some sort of cold, and most common of all - pink eye. It had already been three weeks since Bella and I returned from our honeymoon and as much as I loved my job, it was making it impossible to spend time with her and the kids.

For the past few days I got home late, usually by the time Bella already served the kids' dinner. None of them ever complained about me coming home late, but I knew they were disappointed that I wasn't there to have dinner with them.

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen, and your 12:30 is here early," Amber said nodding her head toward a mother and her child. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Did you let her know that just because she came early doesn't mean she'll be seen before her appointment time? I have to see the walk-ins as well," I tried to whisper.

"I told her, she said she would wait," Amber replied. I nodded my head just as Dr. Cooper came out to the front office.

"Dr. Montgomery will be here late," he said and I damn near growled running my fingers through my hair.

"We're up to our necks in patients and she's late?" I asked annoyed. Dr. Montgomery was the pediatrician Frank—Dr. Cooper, hired while I was in Rome. She was a great doctor, but I was positive the woman couldn't tell time.

"She said she's only about five minutes away," he said and I just looked at him because we both knew that was bullshit.

"It's not all bad, we do have the Physician Assistants," he said. That was true, they were definitely a big help. Especially with the parents who were bringing in healthy children all because they sneezed.

"She needs to be here on time because I am leaving early no matter what," I said looking at my watch. Any minute now Bella would be receiving a bouquet of flowers at the coffee shop.

Today was her birthday, and despite her claiming I shouldn't make a big deal out of it, I planned on celebrating the day my beautiful wife was born.

It amazed me how she was my entire world in one short year and this was actually the first time I would get to celebrate her birthday with her, knowingly that is.

Last year I had only known her for a few weeks and had no idea it was her birthday until days after. This year I planned to make up for that.

"What are you getting Bella for her birthday?" Amber asked me as she handed a patient that walked over to the counter, a registration sheet.

"I got her a few things actually. She'll get upset but I'll tell her it's for our one month wedding anniversary," I said making Amber laugh as she shook her head.

"She's not going to go for that," Frank said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, her best friends said the same thing," I laughed thinking about how Angela and Lauren tried warning me about getting Bella so much.

"We have a patient in room three that needs their stitches removed," Stephanie, the head medical assistant, said handing me a chart.

"Why do I have to do it," I asked when I noticed what child it was. It wasn't the child I had a problem with though, it was his mother.

"Because she asked for _you,_ Dr. Cullen," Stephenie said with a smile. I grumbled under my breath and Frank, Stephenie and Amber all started to laugh. I headed back to the exam room and put on my best smile before opening the door.

"Hey there, Lucas, how are you feeling today?" I asked looking directly at the child. By any means necessary I was determined to avoid looking into the mother's eyes. I feared I would turn to stone if I did.

Yeah, I was comparing her to Medusa.

"I'm good, Dr. Cullen. My mom said it's time for my stitches to come out," he said pulling up his pants leg and revealing where the stitches were.

"Okay, let me see," I said pulling the chair in the room over to the exam table. I sat down and took a look at his leg. There was no way it was time for his stitches to come out yet.

"Nope, buddy look like you have to keep them in for at least another couple days," I said looking up at him.

"Cool," he said smiling down at the three stitches he had in his leg.

"Why can't you just take them out now?" his mother asked.

"Because it isn't time to take them out, and if we remove them too early we chance the wound opening back up," I answered keeping my eyes on the chart and making a note of it.

"I disagree," she said "they look ready to come out now," she told me as if I had no damn idea what I was talking about.

"That's your opinion, but as his doctor, I say they should stay in for a couple more days," I replied between gritted teeth.

"Just because you're a doctor doesn't mean you know everything," she snapped right back. I honestly think the woman asked for me to see her son whenever she came in just to get under my damn skin.

"I'll tell Amber to make him an appointment for next Thursday to have the stitches removed," I said getting up and preparing to leave the room. Quickly, she got up and blocked me from leaving.

"Thursday isn't good," she said. I pushed my fingers into my hair trying not to be disrespectful towards her, especially since her son was in the room.

"Then talk with Amber and pick a day that's good for you," I said walking around her and opening the door. I walked out of the room and went to the front letting Amber know that she needed to make an appointment for Lucas.

Just then my cell phone vibrated in my pocket letting me know I had a text message. I pulled the phone from my pocket and saw it was a picture message from Lauren. I opened the message to see Bella blushing and smiling as she held the flowers I had sent to her.

**She loved the flowers Dr. Hot Pants, now you better hope she'll feel the same way when you start showering her with the rest of her gifts. ~ Lauren**

**She'll love them and does my brother know you're still calling me Dr. Hot Pants? ~ Edward**

**Yeah, he hates it. I just like getting him pissed off LOL ~Lauren**

**That's between the two of you why should I have to endure the horrible ass nickname? ~Edward**

**Your wife seems to like it ~Lauren**

**That's because my wife knows just how hot my pants are ~ Edward**

**Ew and that was a horrible joke by the way ~Lauren**

**Fine, but just so you know my parents are already planning your and Emmett's wedding. Since you insist on calling me Dr. Hot Pants, maybe I should help them ~Edward**

**Fine, you win, and I hate you ~Lauren**

**It's not nice to say you hate your future brother-in-law ~Edward**

**Bite me, **last text message just as my cell phone started to ring displaying Bella's picture and name on the front.

"Hello gorgeous," I answered with a smile.

"I know you're busy, but I had to call and tell you _thank you_ for the flowers. I love them," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Good, how's your day so far?" I asked walking into my office.

"It did suck before I received your flowers."

"Happy I helped make you feel better."

"You always make me feel better; how is everything at the clinic?" she asked just as I heard Lauren say something that made Bella laugh.

"Lauren said you are a big fat doodie head," Bella said and I started to laugh.

"Tell her that's not nice and I'm going to tell her future husband to spank her," I replied and Bella laughed hysterically as she repeated what I said. I couldn't hear what Lauren said, but Bella started laughing again.

"She said, you suck and to shut up," Bella told me.

"Her comebacks are getting worse every day. I think I'm wearing her down," I said and Bella started to laugh.

"I swear between you and Angela, she is going to stuff you both in a dumpster," Bella laughed. When Bella and I returned from Rome we found out that Lauren had gone to Hawaii with Emmett, EJ and Amelia.

Angela had teased Lauren almost nonstop about wedding bells. I didn't tease her, but when she and Emmett started talking trash about beating Bella and I at volleyball at the family cookout, I joined forces with Angela.

"She'll get over it when we're dancing at her wedding," I replied and Bella laughed again.

"Don't tell her I said this, but I agree with you and Angela. They are taking baby steps, but we are so going to be at a wedding next year," Bella said and I laughed.

"I knew my wife was smart," I replied and she giggled into the phone.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you later," she said sounding very happy.

"For me, isn't it your birthday?" I asked.

"Yes, and for my birthday I got you a surprise."

"What might this surprise be?"

"Not telling you, I'll show you when we are all alone in our bedroom," she practically purred.

I groaned into the phone. "Kitty, you can't say things like that to me when we are not in the same vicinity," I told her and she giggled into the phone.

"Shouldn't you be working?" she asked with that smile still in her voice.

"Technically, I am working, I'm just not with a patient," I said as I filled out some information in a patient's chart.

"Did you talk to Dr. Cooper about leaving early on Monday?"

"Monday?"

"Yes, back-to-school night at the kids' school so we can meet their teacher," Bella reminded me.

"Right, I'll tell him now," I said getting up from my desk and going in search of Frank.

"You know I could go alone, you don't have to."

"Yes I do, they're my kids, too," I replied and she moaned into the phone. Whenever she tried telling me I didn't have to do something that involved the kids that was always my reply.

"Okay, baby, well I have to get off. It's getting pretty busy in here. I'll see you at home," she told me just as I heard her ask a customer to give her a minute.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you, too," she replied just before we hung up. I found Frank and let him know that I needed to leave early on Monday as well. I knew that wouldn't really be a problem since we closed earlier on Monday than any other day.

I went back to my office to finish up some other paperwork. A mother and her daughter knocked on my open door. I smiled looking up at the both of them. The woman told me that Amber had sent them back to pick up her daughter's prescription before they left.

"Have her take it as directed, if nothing changes in a week bring her back here, if it gets worse take her to the emergency room and have them call me," I said handing the prescription to the mother.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she said placing it in her purse.

"Dr. Cullen, are these your kids," the little girl asked pointing at a picture of Sophie and Nicky I had on my desk.

"Yes, that's my daughter Sophie and my son Nicholas," I said with pride.

"Where's your wife?" the little girl asked.

"I'm so sorry, she just doesn't know when to stop asking questions," her mother said and I shook my head.

"It's all right," I said as I picked up the picture that was on the other end of my desk. It was the picture I took of Bella while we were in Rome.

"This is my wife Isabella."

"She's pretty," the little girl said as she smiled at the picture.

"I think so, too," I replied with a smile. She giggled and then gave me a hug.

"Thanks for helping me feel better,Dr. Cullen," she said before walking over to her mom and taking her hand. I waved bye to the two of them as they left my office. I continued seeing my patients until my darling younger sister came storming into the clinic.

"Edward, you're a doctor and I need to talk to you," she said with her hand on her hip.

"Alice, I have patients and…"

"Edward, please…" she begged and I could tell something was seriously worrying her.

"Amber, give me five minutes," I said.

"Sure, I'll set the patient up in the exam room," she said getting up and calling the patient back. I took Alice back to my private office and shut the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm pregnant."

"We already established that," I replied with more sarcasm than I meant to have.

"I'm pregnant, pregnant smart ass…"

"Is there another kind of pregnant I don't know about?" I asked her.

"Can you stop being an ass for one second and listen," she snapped plopping down on the couch. I sat down next to her.

"What are you trying to tell me Alice?"

"I went to the doctor this morning and you know how we thought I was only about 8 weeks along because of my last period?"

"Yes."

"Well, they did the ultrasound today and I'm twenty-weeks pregnant," she said with a pout. "Twenty damn weeks," she sort of whispered. I knew the what-the-fuck look was plastered on my face.

"Could I really have been pregnant all that time and not have known?" she asked me. I had to wrap my head around the fact that my sister was already twenty-weeks pregnant. I knew it was possible, but I never thought it would happen to someone I knew.

Alice was looking at me obviously waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat and tried pulling my shit together.

"Yeah, it is possible. Babies don't really start to gain weight until after the first trimester and you work out regularly so it makes sense that you aren't gaining weight as quickly as most women," I answered in a very doctor way. The most you could notice on Alice was a little pouch and it looked more like bloating than her being pregnant.

"But I've had a period," she pointed out.

"An irregular one since you were a teenager," I pointed out. Yes, I knew about my sister's cycle. Honestly I wasn't happy about it, but Emmett and I made it our job to know so we knew when to avoid her.

"Here, I was thinking I had seven months to prepare for this baby and I only have five."

"Alice, you are the best last minute planner I know, what's really bothering you?" I asked her.

"What if I'm a horrible mother?"

"I doubt you'll be a horrible mother, you're great with the kids."

"They're my nieces and nephews. I can always return them to their parents, but this one I can't return," she said with fear in her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"You won't want to return this one, trust me. You'll be a great mom,Alice," I informed her. "What did Jasper say?" I asked knowing he went with her to the appointment.

"He was happy, you know how he is. He was more worried about my reaction. The only reason I got him to go back to work is because I told him I was coming to see you," she said.

"What did your doctor say?"

"That I was perfectly healthy and so was the baby. She also said that I shouldn't stop my workout because working out regularly could help with the delivery."

"Listen to your doctor. You have nothing to worry about."

"You are going to be so good at this when Bella gets pregnant," Alice said placing her head on my shoulder.

"I hope so," I chortled.

"You will be, you're born to be a father, Edward. Just look at the way you are with Sophie and Nicky."

"Yeah, but they were never crying infants."

"True," she giggled.

"Are you okay now, because I really need to go see my patient," I said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for tolerating my craziness."

"No big deal, I've been doing it since the day mom and dad brought you home," I teased and she pinched my arm.

"I'll see you at the house later for Bella's party. Oh, and remind your she-ra of a wife that I am pregnant and she can't kick my ass."

"You filled her closet with more clothes, didn't you?"

"Yup, and you could try and take my key away but we both know Angela will let me in if I ask her," Alice said placing a kiss on my cheek and leaving my office. I shook my head and quickly texted Bella a warning before she got home and saw all the clothes.

I honestly think Alice did it to get Bella all worked up.

**That brat sister of yours is going to make me hang her out a window ~Bella**

**You can't she's pregnant remember. Five months pregnant ~Edward**

**OMG! Really? She doesn't even look pregnant ~Bella**

**I know, but she had her ultrasound today. Doc told her she's twenty weeks already. Amazing she's hardly gained any weight ~Edward**

**Lucky pixie ~ Bella**

I laughed at Bella's message and finished seeing my patients until it was time for me to leave for the day. I called Angela the moment I climbed into my car.

"I already picked up the cake from Leah, relax," Angela answered and I laughed into the phone.

"I wasn't calling about that, but thanks."

"I also already picked up the jewelry from the store," she added and again I laughed because that was exactly what I was calling for. Sophie and Nicky picked out a charm bracelet to get Bella for her birthday and I bought her a heart locket with a picture of her and her father from when she was a little girl inside of it.

It was not easy finding a place that could make the picture small enough to fit into a locket, that's for sure.

"Have I told you that you are the best friend a husband could wish for his wife," I said causing her to laugh.

"And don't you ever forget it," she replied. I shook my head as I started the car. "Oh and don't tell Bella, but Leah said she saw Marie outside of the house this morning," Angela said.

"What!"

"Leah confronted her and Marie claimed she was only dropping off a birthday card for Bella," Angela told me. I ran my fingers through my hair. Marie was the last person Bella would want to see let alone hear from today.

"What did Leah do with the card?"

"She told me she thought about burning it, but thought she would give it to you instead," Angela told me.

"If Marie thinks she's going to ruin Bella's birthday…"

"We won't let her and we both know our mothers will stomp Marie into the concrete before they let it happen," Angela told me. That was true. Between Kathleen and my mom they wouldn't let Marie come within a hundred feet of Bella.

"All right, I'm going to run by the studio then I'll meet you at the house to set up," I said. Bella had successfully had all of her mother's paintings moved to my mother's gallery, but she still couldn't part with the studio.

After talking to Jonathan, Billy and Kathleen I decided to rent the studio out to an artist who wanted to make it a school in honor of Renee, _The Swan_.

"Okay—oh and Edward when Bella asks whose idea it was to give her a surprise birthday party…"

"…I'll take full responsibility, but we both know she'll know you and Lauren helped," I informed her.

"I've been her friend for over fifteen years and I still don't know why she hates her birthday," Angela expressed.

"It didn't seem like she hated them in the home videos with Renee and Charlie."

"Bella loves her parents and she knew how much her mom loved birthdays, so each year she put on a smile even though she hated when they made a big deal out of it."

"The day she was born should be made a big deal."

"Of course you feel that way, Romeo, she's your wife. But for some reason she hates it."

"Do you think it has something to do with Marie?"

"I've thought about that but she won't tell me. You're her other half maybe she'll tell you," Angela suggested. I made a note to maybe ask Bella about it later. "I meant to ask you, why exactly did you tell Leah _not_ to make Bella a Red Velvet cake? We all know how much she loves Red Velvet," she asked.

I hadn't mentioned it to anyone else, but I was more than a hundred percent sure Bella was pregnant, at least something was going on with her.

Since we returned from Rome, she had yet to take even a bite of Red Velvet anything. That last morning in Rome, when she said she didn't want Red Velvet pancakes I knew something was up with her.

"She hasn't really been eating Red Velvet anything the past couple weeks. Figured I'd play it safe and just get something else. If she changes her mind, Leah made a little Red Velvet cupcake for her."

"Bella hasn't been eating Red Velvet?"

"Nope."

"Is she sick?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, whenever I ask her she just says she doesn't have a taste for it," I answered not mentioning that I thought Bella might be pregnant. I knew if I mentioned it to Angela the rest of our family and friends would know before her birthday party actually started.

"Very weird, maybe you cured her of her sick obsession with Red Velvet," Angela joked and we both laughed knowing that wasn't likely.

"Maybe, but I'm sure it's just because she had so much of it while we were in Rome," I replied.

"Yeah sure," Angela replied and I could tell she was not falling for what I was saying.

"I'll see you back at the house, Ang."

"Okay, oh and Seth asked me to ask if you guys were having your poker night at his house or yours?"

"His, Bella is going to have some girls from Sophie's class over for a sleepover and Nicky will be over a friend's house. So no boys allowed at my house Friday night," I said and Angela started laughing.

"I'll let him know; see you later," she replied before hanging up. I started the car and headed by Renee's old studio. It didn't take me long to get there. I didn't see a car sitting outside of the studio so I called Regina. She was the artist I was supposed to be meeting here.

My mother had met her a few years ago and told me that she would be perfect for turning the studio into a school.

Regina answered quickly and assured me that she was on her way.

I parked my car in the driveway and climbed out. I went inside and turned the lights on. It looked so empty with all of Renee's paintings and sculptures being gone. But when I looked up at the ceiling it was obvious she was still here, her and Chief Swan.

I heard the squeak of the door open and I turned thinking it was Regina.

It wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing here, Marie?" I asked between gritted teeth. She blew out an irritated breath when she saw me.

"I was hoping Bella was here, I know she likes to come here on her birthday," she answered with irritation. "Obviously, she isn't here," she said turning around to leave.

"Stay away from her," I growled. Marie stopped walking and turned around.

"Excuse you?"

"I said stay the hell away from her. She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"You don't know that, maybe if all of you will stop breathing down her throat trying to keep me away from her you'll see that," she snapped at me. My nose flared as I took a step towards her.

"Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Her." I breathed.

"Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from _my_ daughter?"

"_Her_ husband, that's who, now stay the hell away from her," I snapped. I saw the surprised yet confused look on her face.

"Husband? She married you?"

"That's usually what it means when a man says he's someone's husband," I replied and she glared at me.

"You are too old for my daughter. Are you trying to take advantage of her or something?" Marie barked at me trying to be some caring mother all of a sudden. I sort of laughed, but it was honestly to keep from hitting the damn woman.

"The only person in this room that has been trying to take advantage of Bella is you, and she stopped being your daughter a long time ago," I replied and saw the pain of my words pass in her eyes.

"You don't know anything!"

"I know that you made her feel like shit for all of your fuck ups; I know that you walked out on your daughter," I yelled at her.

"I didn't have a choice! I bet Charlie never told her that, did he! I bet he just made me out to be this horrible fucking mother."

"You are a horrible fucking mother! There shouldn't have been anything that kept you away from your daughter!"

"Exactly! She's _my_ daughter no one can take that away from me, no matter how hard they've tried."

"I don't give a damn what DNA says, unless Bella says otherwise, you stay the hell away from her!"

"Or what?" she asked stepping over to me as if I was going to back down. I stepped closer to her so that she would understand what I was getting ready to say.

"Don't push me, Marie. There is no limit to how far I will go to protect Bella, and that means even from her good-for-nothing biological mother. I am warning you, stay the hell away from her."

"You can't make me."

"You keep telling yourself that," I replied. The two of us stood there glaring at each other. She inhaled a deep breath and turned to walk away. Then she stopped again and turned back to me.

"I hope you mean that."

"Mean what?"

"That there is no limit to how far you will go to protect Bella. Renee and Charlie kept her in the dark about a lot of things, but I am done with the secrets."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That's between me and _my_ daughter. And whether any of you fuckers like it or not, I _will_ talk to her," she replied, then she walked out without as much as a look back in my direction.

I had a really bad feeling that something was about to happen and it would make our _happy_ family come crashing down.

"Are you Edward?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see a woman standing at the door.

"Yes, and you are…"

"Regina."

"Right, it's nice to meet you," I said walking over to shake her hand. I gave her a tour of the studio and listened to her idea of what she would do with the space if she was able to make it a school.

"I've always been a huge fan of _The Swan_ so this would really be a life-changing opportunity for me," she told me.

"Well, from what I've heard about you from my mother, it would be great to work with you. I have to talk this over with my wife first before I can make any final decision."

"Of course, I look forward to hearing from you," she said before leaving. I checked the time and knew that I needed to get to the house before Bella made it home with the kids.

It was no surprise to me that everyone was already at the house setting up.

"About time you arrived dear, how did everything go with Regina?" my mother asked when I walked into the house.

"Everything went great. Is Jonathan here yet?" I asked needing to talk to him about my run in with Marie.

"Yeah, he's out back on the grill with your father," she told me. "Is something wrong?" she asked and I shook my head as I started walking away. She quickly gripped my arm stopping me.

"Edward, what is it?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Don't you dare lie to me,boy. I know when something is bothering you and you look ready to kick someone's ass now what is it?" she asked again. I knew she was serious because she actually cursed.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Marie stopped by the studio while I was there," I whispered.

"That woman won't learn until I put my size seven shoe in her ass," my mom snapped turning red in the face.

"She's determined to talk to Bella."

"She's determined to have her ass kicked," my mom replied. Yeah, she was pissed.

"I need to talk to Jonathan about something she said," I told her. She nodded her head and then told me she was going to let Kathleen know about Marie showing up. I walked outside just as Jonathan and my father started laughing at whatever they were talking about.

"Jon, could I talk to you?" I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Sure," he replied. I directed him to follow me and I walked out into the yard where there was no one else around us.

"What's wrong, Edward?" he asked. I began telling him about my run in with Marie and what she said.

"What does she mean about Renee and Charlie keeping Bella in the dark?" I asked him. Jonathan ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair.

"Marie didn't just pick up and go the way Bella was led to believe. She came back, a lot actually."

"Why didn't they ever tell Bella?"

"Because Marie was drunk 95% of the time she showed up. Charlie didn't want her seeing Marie that way. They always planned on sitting down and talking with Bella but by her teenage years Bella got hysterical if Marie was even mentioned so Renee and Charlie never brought her up," Jonathan told me. I was sure that had a lot to do with when Marie showed up at Bella's school when she was sixteen.

Angela and I were the only people who knew about that.

"Is that the only secret Marie is talking about?" I asked, needing to know what could possibly hurt Bella.

"I don't know what Marie could be planning to tell Bella, but the only other thing I can think of is that Marie was pregnant again when Bella was about two. She lost the baby and Charlie never said it, but everyone could tell he blamed Marie. Everything went downhill after that. Marie became a drinker and she took out all her aggression on Bella," Jonathan informed me. I ran my fingers through my hair knowing that would definitely surprise the hell out of Bella.

"Marie is adamant about talking to Bella."

"I'm not surprised. In the end there isn't much we can do. It's all left up to Bella and what she wants to do about Marie," Jonathan told me. I knew that was true but it wasn't sitting right with me. Everything in me wanted nothing more but to protect Bella from being hurt.

"We have to keep her away from the house, especially today."

"Agreed," he replied. We all finished setting up and I knew Bella would be here soon. You could run your clock by her when she had the kids with her.

"She's pulling into the driveway!" Angela yelled. Everyone went into hiding and I sat down on the couch as if nothing was going on.

"I don't care if he hit you first Nicholas, you shouldn't be fighting anyone," I heard Bella say as she walked into the house. I quickly jumped up.

"Why were you fighting?" I asked completely forgetting the fact that people were hiding in our house to surprise Bella.

"Dad!" Sophie yelled hugging me. I quickly hugged her back but kept my eyes on Nicky.

"Because Terrance is a dummy," Nicky said folding his arms over his chest. I looked up at Bella hoping she was going to give me more information than that.

"All I know is that the little boy hit him first, at least that is what Nicholas is claiming," Bella said shaking her head. I knew she was frustrated with him because she had called him Nicholas instead of Nicky twice. Then she looked at me with a confused look. "Wait, why, are you home so early?" she asked.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled sort of dryly. Bella glared at me and I gave her my best smile.

"Happy Birthday," I said and she rolled her eyes but a smile spread across her face.

"I am so getting you for this," she said pointing a finger at me as she walked up to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I look forward to accepting my punishment," I mumbled against her lips. She giggled then pulled out of my hold and began thanking everyone. I looked down at Nicky who was still standing there looking pissed off at the world.

"Come on, Nick, let's go outside and talk," I said wrapping my arm around his shoulder and turning to go stand outside on the front porch. We stood there quietly for a while and I knew he wasn't about to offer the information willingly.

"What happened, Nicholas?"

"Nothing," he sneered.

"You could tell me what happened and only get punished for a week for fighting or you can withhold the information leading me and your mom to think you were fighting for no reason and get punished for two weeks," I informed him and he looked up at me in shock.

"That's not fair!" he yelled.

"Sure it is," I replied pushing my hands into my pockets and waiting for him to tell me why he was fighting at school.

"Terrance told everyone that I had a crush on Maggie Coleman," he mumbled and I tried not to laugh. I cleared my throat trying to decide what I was going to say. I guess no seven year old wanted people knowing who he had a crush on.

"Why did the fight start?"

"Because I told him that he was a fat idiot who couldn't see his own feet," Nicky answered and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I cleared my throat again.

"That wasn't nice, Nicky," I said trying to stay the grown up here.

"Well, now everyone knows I like Maggie," he said as if that should have been all the reason he needed.

"Okay, so he hit you then?"

"Yeah, after I pushed him."

"You pushed him?"

"When I called him a fat idiot," Nicholas answered looking down at his shoes. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Nick you can't just go pushing people because you don't like what they say."

"Yeah, but…"

"No but...you were wrong," I interjected in a stern voice. He pouted looking down at his feet again.

"Are you going to tell Bell—mom?" he asked. I smiled at the way he caught himself. Sophie seemed to make the transition to calling Bella and me, mom and dad better than Nicky. He still called us by our first names every once in awhile, which we didn't mind at all.

"No, I'm not going to tell her _why_ you were fighting, but you are grounded for a week. That means no TV, games or comics, plus you have Sophie's chores this week."

"But…" he started but stopped when he saw the look on my face. "Okay," he whispered looking down at his feet again.

"Good, now go in the house and change out of your school clothes and then apologize to Bella for getting in trouble at school on her birthday at that," I ordered. He nodded his head and turned and went into the house. I followed behind him and instantly looked for Bella.

She was laughing at something Emmett was saying to her. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Since you're laughing does that mean I am forgiven for throwing you a party?" I whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, you still have some ass kissing to do," she replied and I swatted her on her perfect ass and she giggled swatting my hand away.

"You two make me sick," Emmett said pretending he was going to vomit.

"Says the guy who sings off key on Lauren's voicemail each morning," Bella said and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Hey I thought you were on my side, little sister," he said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry, I'm always on my husband's side," Bella replied.

"That's right, baby," I said placing a kiss on her neck.

"That's cool; the two of you still suck at volleyball."

"Kitty, I think you should play Emmett in Uno," I said, knowing how much Emmett hated to lose, and how freakishly good Bella was at winning that game.

"Uno?" Emmett asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm the Queen at Uno," Bella said much like she did when she first told me.

"What? You can't be the Queen at Uno, it's a game of chance," he said pretty much reciting my words.

"I bet I'll kick your ass at it," Bella challenged.

"I don't play card games," he replied and I shook my head at his logic seeing that he played poker with all of us.

"Are you afraid I'll kick your ass?" Bella taunted.

"Not a chance. Emmett Cullen, doesn't lose at anything."

"You will today," Bella tossed right back.

"Oh you are on, baby sister," he said and I started laughing. This was going to be good. Nicky came downstairs and apologized to Bella for fighting, she tried getting him to tell her why he was fighting, but he still refused to tell her.

"I talked to him already, he's grounded for a week and has to do Sophie's chores," I told her. She looked from me to Nicholas.

"Fine, keep it between you men. But, if you fight in school again a week of punishment will be like a vacation compared to what I will give you, understood?" Bella asked him in her very sexy mom voice.

I'm sure no one else found it sexy, but I did.

"Yes ma'am," he answered with a nod of his head.

"Today is my birthday and I want everyone to have fun so your punishment starts tomorrow, go play with Sophie and your cousins," she told him. He looked up at her surprised.

"Nick, I say run before she changes her mind," Emmett said.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" Nicky said giving her a hug and then running outside to play with the other kids. She turned and looked up at me.

"Tell me," she ordered.

"Tell you what?"

"You know what, tell me what he told you," she said with her hand on her hip.

"I'm going to go so that I am not a witness to my little brother being assaulted by his wife," Emmett said walking away. I glared at him and he grinned with his damn dimples showing.

"Can't you just trust that I handled it?" I asked her.

"Could you, if I told you some boy kissed Sophie?" she asked right back.

"What boy kissed my little girl?! Sophie!" I yelled getting ready to storm outside. Bella laughed stopping me from charging outside and demanding the name of this little brat that kissed my daughter.

"No one kissed her…yet. But, I wouldn't keep it from you if it happened just because I handled it already," she said making a good point. It was important to me to earn the kids' trust though and Nicky didn't want me to tell her.

"Kitty, I really want Nicky to feel like he can trust me and talk to me. If I tell you he's going to feel like he can't tell me anything," I said hoping she understood.

"All right, I'm assuming it's not a big deal if you are willing to keep it from me."

"It's not a big deal, just boys being boys," I told her.

"Whatever that means," she replied making me laugh. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Trust me, if it was serious I would tell you."

"I know," she said with a smile. "Now about you giving me a birthday party when I specifically told you not to," she said with her finger pointing into my chest.

"I just wanted to give you this, you gave me everything and I wanted to give you this in return. You might not have wanted a birthday party, but you love when our family and friends get together and what better occasion than the day you were born?" I asked her.

"You've already given me the perfect gift," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "You gave me _you_," she mumbled against my lips.

A man couldn't help but feel complete after hearing his wife tell him that. The kids came screaming and running into the house with Amelia chasing behind them.

"Run my pretties!" she yelled waving some sort of stick in the air. Emmett quickly picked her up taking the stick out of her hand.

"Amelia, what are you playing with," he asked laughing and looking at it. Then I watched his face go ghost white.

"It's my magic wand, daddy, see it's white and pink," she said trying to take it back from him.

"Baby, where did you find this?" he asked her.

"The trash can in the potty room," she said.

"What is it Emmett?" my father asked.

"A pregnancy test," Emmett said looking over at Bella and me.

"Shit!" Bella yelled hiding her face against my chest.

* * *

**_Well Well Well... *grins*_**

**_What do you think? What about Edward's run in with Marie? Do you think he should tell Bella about it? _**

**_This chapter was fun to write, I hope you all enjoyed the early update. _**

**_Leave me some review love please!_**


	39. My Other Half

Thanks to Bobbi Wordsmith for beta'ing and Isabelle for pre-reading! Love you ladies like crazy!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_My Other Half_**

**_Chapter 39: Edward's POV_**

Everyone in the room was completely quiet as we all stood there in shock. Well I wasn't actually shocked. I was already more than certain Bella was pregnant.

The kids came running back into the living room obviously noticing that Amelia wasn't following behind them.

"What's wrong, why is everyone so quiet?" Sophie asked looking around the room.

"Kids, why don't all of you go back outside and play," my mother said trying to get them to go back out.

"Are we in trouble?" EJ asked.

"No, should you be in trouble," my father asked him. He shook his head _no_. "Good, now you kids go play outside," he told them.

"Amelia, wash your hands before you go back outside," Alice warned.

"Okay, Aunt Alice!" she yelled back skipping to the bathroom.

The other kids looked at everyone in the room before going back outside. We stood there silently and then Emmett screamed out of nowhere dropping the stick as if it burned him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Angela yelled slapping his shoulder.

"I was holding that thing and it has Bella's pee on it," he said causing a few people in the room to laugh.

"How do you know it's Bella's pee?" Angela asked.

"It is a pregnancy test in _her _house, I just…"Emmett stopped talking when he realized everyone in the room was glaring at him. "Oh, come on, I can't possibly be the only person in the room thinking it's Bella's test," he continued. Bella groaned into my chest pressing into me as if she wanted to disappear.

"Emmett, do me a favor and shut the fuck up," I sneered earning a warning look from my mother.

"It doesn't matter what we think and it's none of our business unless _that individual_ wants all of us to know," my father said.

"Exactly, and Emmett you should be more worried about why your three-year-old daughter is digging inside of trash cans," Alice said making us all laugh.

"Come on, no one else is excited about the fact that there is a baby on the way?" Emmett asked. I swear my brother wanted his ass kicked.

"Possibly a baby on the way, we don't even know if the test is negative or positive. We can't jump to any conclusions anyway," Angela interjected. I swear it was amazing how they were obviously trying to get the heat off of Bella, but I could tell by the way she was stuffing her face in my chest that wasn't working.

The front door beeped and I was sure it was Lauren, since she was the only other person who could let herself in.

"Why all the long faces? What's wrong with Bella?" Lauren asked the moment she walked into the living room. "Somebody told her about Marie didn't they?" Lauren asked ready to attack whoever told Bella. Everyone glared at Lauren because she was now that person.

"What about her?" Bella asked looking up for the first time and over at Lauren. When Lauren didn't answer Bella looked up at me.

"You just told her," Angela snapped glaring over at Lauren.

"Shit!" Lauren said slapping her hand over her mouth.

"I swear you and this big gorilla deserve each other, neither of you think before you talk," Angela said shaking her head.

"What about Marie?" Bella demanded again obviously getting annoyed that no one answered her.

"I say we all go outside and let them talk alone," Kathleen said already guiding people out of the room.

"Hey, I touched a pissy stick I want some answers," Emmett said causing Bella to glare at him.

"Do I want to know why you touched a pissy stick?" Lauren asked.

"Bella's pregnant," Emmett retorted which was quickly followed by a slap to the back of his head from my mother.

"Everyone out now!" my mom said in her very scary mom voice.

"Bella's pregnant?" Lauren whispered looking over at where Bella and I stood.

"I'll explain outside," Angela told her as they all headed outside leaving Bella and me alone. Bella let out a long breath as she ran her fingers through her hair.

I wasn't even sure where to start. I wanted to ask her about the pregnancy test, I wanted to know if we were having a baby, but I could tell hearing Marie's name bothered her. I pushed my hands into my front pockets as I waited for her to say something.

"Tell me about Marie," she told me. I debated telling her about Marie coming by the studio, but decided to see how she handled hearing Marie came by the house with a birthday card first.

"She stopped by the house and dropped off a birthday card for you," I answered watching her reaction closely.

"Where's the card?" she asked. I walked over to the table that was at the front door and dug in the drawer where Leah told me she put the envelope. I walked back into the living room and handed her the envelope.

She looked at it as if something was going to jump out of it.

"I don't get her. She stayed away all that time and now she wants to be in my life," Bella mumbled turning the card in her hand. I could tell she was debating opening it. I thought about telling her what Jonathan said about Marie still coming around while Bella was younger, but decided it wasn't my place to tell her that.

Plus, I was not team Marie in any damn way.

"Were you going to tell me about the card?" Bella questioned.

"I don't know, I hadn't decided," I answered honestly. She smiled at me as if expecting that answer.

"Do you think I should read the card?" she asked looking up at me.

"That's up to you, but whatever you decide I support you," I answered. She nodded her head looking back at the card. Bella flipped the envelope in her hand a couple times before finally dropping it on the table.

"I won't let her ruin my birthday this year like she did all those years ago," Bella said walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I started stroking her hair.

"Marie stopped by the studio earlier today," I told her. Even though I really didn't want to tell her I felt like she deserved to know.

"What?"

"She came by looking for you, she said she knew you liked to go there on your birthday," I told her. Bella looked confused.

"How the hell would she know that?" she asked me and I shrugged my shoulders unable to answer that. "What did she want?"

"To talk to you."

"Figures, probably still wants to talk me into giving her a kidney," Bella muttered running her fingers through her hair.

"She seemed pretty determined to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to her."

"I told her that; it didn't seem to make her change her mind."

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" Bella asked placing her head against my chest again. I held her a little tighter in my arms wishing I knew how to get rid of Marie. Apparently having the damn restraining order against her wasn't going to keep her away from Bella.

"I was in such a good mood before now. Just like Marie to upset me on my birthday," she whispered into my chest. I kissed the top of her head wanting to make her feel better, needing to make her feel better.

"Tell me what to do and I'll do it," I breathed into her hair. She hugged me a little tighter.

"You're already doing it," she told me. We stood there silently holding each other, and I decided to change the subject away from Marie. We did still have the pregnancy test to discuss.

"Kitty," I called to her lifting her face so that I could look into her eyes. She sort of smiled at me as if already knowing what I was going to ask. Her smile was radiating off of her face and I knew. I didn't take my eyes off of hers as they seemed to tell me what her lips had yet confirmed. She just kept smiling.

Holy shit, we were having a baby. I was sure of it.

"Are you going to tell me about the pregnancy test?" I asked.

"You're a doctor shouldn't you already know about pregnancy tests," she teased and I swatted her on her ass.

"Smartass," I chortled and she giggled stepping out of my arms.

"I had an entire thing planned to tell you tonight," she said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Tell me what?" I asked deciding to play stupid. She put her hand on her hip and gave the, _are you serious_ look. I picked the test up from the floor and looked at it. There were two lines on the damn stick and I had no idea what that was supposed to mean but I still knew.

"How long have you known?" I asked her.

"Don't be mad," she said and I looked at her confused.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked.

"I've known for almost a week now. I was going to tell you tonight, because I went and saw my doctor to confirm it," she told me. The grin spread across my face and I quickly removed the space between us and pulled her into my arms.

"You're going to have my baby?" I asked her and she grinned at me nodding her head.

"Yes," she answered wrapping her arms around my neck. I lowered my head to hers; kissing her with all the emotion I was feeling at that moment.

I never imagined her getting pregnant would happen so soon, but I was so fucking happy it did. I released her mouth and stepped back placing my hand on her still flat stomach.

"How far along are you?" I asked, amazed that something I created with her was growing in her womb.

"Only five weeks," she said with a smile in her voice.

"So much for birth control, uh?" I joked and she laughed.

"Remember my off week before I got the shot?" she asked me. I thought about it and I remembered it perfectly. Her period had gone off early and I pounced like an animal in heat.

What can I say; I was always aroused around her.

"Yeah, I remember."

"My doctor thinks that's the week I got pregnant."

"What about the depo shot? Is that going to hurt the baby?" I asked concerned. I knew that Bella had gotten the shot right before we left for our honeymoon, but I wasn't sure how that would affect the baby.

I knew each woman was different.

"The doctor said that I'm healthy and the baby is, too, and that while it's rare for a woman to become pregnant while on depo, that studies show no difference in the babies born who were exposed to depo while in the womb," she said with a smile on her face.

"Leave it to you to be one of those rare people to get pregnant on depo," I teased slowly moving my hand over her stomach. She started to giggle but she was glowing.

"I know that's what I said. That's why I didn't want to tell you until after I saw my doctor," she said taking my hand into hers.

"What made you think you were pregnant to begin with?" I asked her seeing that it wasn't like she had a missed period yet.

"Angela."

"Angela?"

"Yes, she came over last week freaking out because she thought _she_ was pregnant. We got her a few pregnancy tests and she made me take one with her. She said she didn't want to be the only one waiting for results."

"So you took one?"

"She's my best friend, and she was freaking out. If me taking one calmed her down, so be it," Bella said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Plus, it wasn't like I was expecting it to say anything other than negative," she giggled and I shook my head.

"Only it said positive."

"Exactly, I thought it might have been a false positive and decide to make an appointment to see my doctor. I had honestly forgotten the test was still in the trash can. I mean we never actually use that bathroom as it is," she explained.

"Leave it to our trash picking niece to find it," I said and Bella laughed placing her head on my chest. I stood there holding her in my arms. I didn't think the day could get any better.

"You're not upset it happened so early are you?" she whispered into my chest. I lifted her head so that I was looking into her eyes.

"Remember when we were in Rome and you told me you wanted to get started right away?" I asked her. She nodded her head obviously not understanding where I was going with this.

"I was hoping I got you pregnant that day, because of your birth control, I knew it was a fat chance, but I'm a man. I figured my determination would cause my seed to stick," I told her and she laughed shaking her head at me.

"Apparently it did," she giggled. I placed a kiss on her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips.

"I couldn't be any happier about this happening now then if you told me in Rome that you were already pregnant."

"Everything happens so fast for us, I mean we've only…" I kissed her, stopping her from going on and on about how we've only known each for a little over a year and were married with kids and one on the way.

I released her lips and held her chin between my index finger and thumb. She looked up at me, her eyes glazed over and a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't change anything because I got you," I informed her. She blushed and I really hoped that the baby inherited her blush. Sophie and Nicky had it, too, and I would love if the baby did as well.

"Do you plan on dazzling me by saying things like that for the rest of our lives?" she asked and I grinned at her.

"Do I dazzle you?"

"You have no idea," she replied with a grin. "You know I was afraid you noticed my weight gain," she said shaking her head.

"What weight gain?" I asked looking down at her perfect body. My groin was starting to tighten just taking her in.

"Seriously?" she asked stepping out of my arms as if to show me. I admire every curve of her body. Starting at her full breasts which I had noticed had gotten bigger, down to her curved full hips and her perfect legs.

She turned and I groaned in my chest getting an amazing view of her ass. If she had gained any weight it had gone to all the right places.

"You look fucking amazing…" I damn near growled pulling her back against me. "You always look amazing to me," I informed her. I pulled her face to mine kissing her again. She seemed to melt against me, silently giving me permission to devour her beautiful mouth.

My hand pressed into her lower back as I sucked her soft tongue into my mouth. I groaned at the taste of her, I wanted more. I would forever want more of her.

"I wish we were alone," she moaned against my lips while gripping the back of my shirt.

"Me, too," I moaned back placing kisses along her jaw and neck. I always wanted Bella, but after having her claimed as my wife in front of god and all of our family and friends, I wanted her constantly.

I slipped my hand under her shirt and I felt her shiver in my arms. I filled my hand with her breast and she moaned pressing into me.

"We should stop before someone walks in on us," she whispered always trying to be the rational thinker.

"We're newlyweds, and they're in our house," I whispered darting my tongue out against her lips.

"True, but we're in the living room. Do you really want the kids to walk in on us?" she asked once again being the rational thinker. I groaned in protest as I slipped my hand from under her shirt.

"You are mine once everyone is gone and the kids are in bed," I voiced shifting myself in my pants.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she said smiling at me. I tried to think of something other than her so that I could get rid of the damn erection I had.

"We have to tell Sophie and Nicky about the baby," Bella said and the thought of having to tell the two of them that I had gotten their sister pregnant seemed to do the trick.

"Do you think they'll be excited?"

"Are you kidding me? Sophie's been plotting on us having a baby from the moment we told her we were getting married," Bella said with a laugh.

"What about Nicky?"

"If he isn't excited, he will be."

"You sound confident."

"He loves you now and we both know that wasn't true when you first started coming around," she reminded me and I laughed.

"We're having a baby," I said in a little shock. I mean I thought she was, but thinking it and knowing it was two different things.

"Yes, we are and don't be all over bearing and obsessed with my health."

"Do you know me at all?" I asked and she started laughing with a shake of her head.

"You are going to drive me crazy aren't you?"

"I plead the fifth," I replied and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait anymore. Can I be the first to know before you confirm it to everyone else," I heard Alice say. Bella turned at the sound of Alice's voice.

"What do we get if we tell you first?" Bella asked.

"Anything you want."

"No more dropping clothes off without me knowing," Bella said and Alice opened her mouth to protest and then snapped it shut. I started laughing at the way Bella had learned to handle Alice.

"Agreed, now is it true will I be an aunty again?" she asked practically jumping up and down.

"I can't tell you before I tell the kids," Bella said and Alice's face lit up.

"I knew it!" she practically yelled. "Oh, this is so exciting, now we get to be pregnant together," Alice said in excitement. Bella shook her head.

"At least we won't have a double birth," Bella replied with a giggle.

"Thank god," I groaned making them both laugh. "I don't think I could survive it," I said with a shake of my head. I knew Alice would be coming to me for almost everything because she would never want to bother our father with it.

"Well, look at it this way, you only actually have to endure me being pregnant until January," Alice said, reminding me that even though she didn't look it she was already five months along in her pregnancy.

"Then from there it is just me until May," Bella said cupping my cheek in her hand.

"Are we allowed back in yet?" Jonathan asked poking his head into the living room.

"Yes, you're all allowed back in," Bella told them laughing. Everyone came into view and we laughed at how they all failed at trying to hide their excitement.

Lauren came over to Bella apologizing for slipping up about Marie.

"Don't apologize, I probably wouldn't have found out until Christmas if I left it up to them," Bella said waving her finger at everyone else. I laughed because she was sort of right.

"Pixie, what are you doing in here, you said you had to pee?" Angela asked.

"I lied, I just wanted to be the first one to know," Alice said making everyone laugh.

"Know what?" my mom asked with so much excitement I thought she might explode. Bella didn't answer her. Instead she winked at them and then called for Sophie and Nicky to come into the house.

All the kids soon came rushing into the house looking as if they were doing something they shouldn't have been doing.

"Yes," Sophie asked with her hands behind her back. I could tell she was hiding something. All of them were.

"Sophie, what's in your hand?" I asked her. She looked at me with those big eyes that made me a sucker.

"Soph?" Bella asked sternly. Sophie showed us her hand and she was holding flowers in her hand.

"Crap, are those Mrs. Cornelius' flowers?" Leah asked looking at Bella and me. We both cursed under our breath realizing that they were. Mrs. Cornelius lived on the other side of us. She was nowhere near as cool a neighbor as Leah and Jake were.

Hell, we hardly ever saw the woman unless she thought the kids had somehow damaged her damn garden.

"Sophie, I told you to leave those flowers alone," Bella said walking over to her and taking them out of her hand.

"But they were on our side of the fence so I thought I could," she replied and I had to admit the kid had a point.

"Wait, who the hell is Mrs. Cornelius?" Emmett asked.

"Our neighbor," Bella answered wiping the dirt from the flowers on her pants.

"You have other neighbors other than Jake and Leah?" Emmett asked like the idiot he was.

"I swear you can be so stupid sometimes," Lauren said shaking her head at him. He started laughing pulling her against him.

"But you love me," he whispered and she rolled her eyes at him but didn't deny it. The doorbell rang and everyone looked at Bella and I.

"I swear if that is Mrs. Cornelius about these damn flowers I am going to slap her with them," Bella said walking towards the door. I quickly grabbed her arm stopping her.

"I'll answer the door," I said not wanting to have to bail her out of jail later for slapping the poor woman with her own flowers.

"Fine," Bella said handing me the flowers. "Sophie, go wash your hands and then meet me and Nicky in my bedroom. Edward and I have something to tell you guys," she said.

"Are we in trouble?" Sophie asked and Bella just looked at her. Sophie looked at me and I shook my head _no_. She smiled then ran off to go wash her hands while Bella and Nicholas went upstairs.

Inhaling a deep breath I opened the door coming face to face with our neighbor.

"One of those little heathens pulled my tulips right out of the ground!" she yelled.

"Someone has a stick up their ass," I heard Emmett say from behind me followed by a smacking sound and everyone started laughing.

"My children aren't heathens," I told her not appreciating that she just called my Sophie a heathen.

"What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing," I answered.

"What?"

"They were on our side of the fence," I replied honestly not sure if that was true but taking Sophie's word for it anyway.

"If your little…"

"Call my children heathens again and a few flowers being pulled from your garden will be the least of your problems," I said cutting her off. I heard my mom and Kathleen cheer in agreement. Mrs. Cornelius glared at me.

"Tell those children to keep their sticky fingers off of my prize winning flowers."

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Cornelius," I said with a mock smile before slamming the door in her face. I turned around to see everyone looking at me with an amused look on their faces.

"What?" I asked and they all shook their heads at me and started walking back outside.

"This is the best birthday party ever, baby brother, can you give me one," Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I looked over at him and he laughed.

"You're being an ass today," I told him.

"I'm an ass every day."

"True, but today more than usual. Care to tell me why?" I asked him with a brow raised.

"I'm in a good mood today," he replied looking over at Lauren. I decided I probably didn't want to know. Sophie came running over to me and the front of her shirt was soaked.

"Did you go swimming in the sink?" I asked her and she giggled shaking her head.

"No, I was making water squirts like Uncle Emmett showed me," she said and I glared at my brother who laughed and walked away.

"Let's go get you out of these wet clothes then we'll go talk with mom and Nicky," I told her. She nodded her head taking my hand. We headed upstairs and into her room to change her clothes.

"Dad, I learned another joke today," she told me while I dug in her drawers to find her something else to put on.

"Let me hear it," I told her already preparing myself for her long joke. I would never understand why when she told a joke it had to be so long.

"Three men were flying in a plane. One dropped out an apple, the other dropped an orange and the other dropped a grenade. After they landed they were walking down the street and saw a kid crying. They asked him why he was crying and he said _an apple hit me in the head_. Then they saw another kid crying he said an orange hit me in the head. Then they saw a kid laughing his head off and they asked him what was so funny he said _I farted and my house blew up_!" she told me and then started laughing hysterically.

I laughed while helping her change.

"Where do you get these jokes from Soph?" I asked her shaking my head.

"A book in the library at school," she told me as I pulled a new shirt over her head. I planned to look into these books that were in their school library.

"Dad?" she called as I helped her into her skirt.

"Yeah?"

"Could I be a doctor when I grow up?"

"You want to be a doctor?" I asked her surprised.

"Yeah, like you and Pop Pop. Nana said that there were no girl Cullen doctors and I'm a girl and a Cullen," she said with a smile. I couldn't resist grinning back at her.

"You are most certainly a Cullen and you can be whatever you want to be," I told her. She smiled giving me a hug. Once I had her changed in some dry clothes we went to Bella and my room.

When we walked into the room I smiled seeing Bella tickling Nicky all over the bed. He was begging her to stop but she wasn't letting up.

"Are we interrupting?" I asked getting her attention. She smiled looking up at me.

"No, just reminding him who the tickle queen is," she said helping a now red-faced Nicky up. We all sat down and Bella looked at me as if she wanted me to start. I cleared my throat a few times trying to decide what I was going to say.

"Did something bad happen?" Sophie asked.

"What no, why would you think that?" Bella asked her.

"Because you both got that scary look on your faces," she pointed out. Sometimes it scared me how observant she was.

"It's nothing bad," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" Nicky asked.

"Positive," Bella confirmed. Sophie and Nicky looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"What is it then?" Sophie asked obviously not having the patience to wait for us to try and get it out.

"I-uh—I'm pregnant," Bella blurted out.

"Really!" Sophie yelled in excitement. I smiled at her but Nicky's scowl didn't go unnoticed to me.

"Yup, we're going to have a new baby in the house," Bella said with a smile on her face. She turned to Nicky and saw the same look I did.

"What's wrong Nicky?" Bella asked him.

"You will have your own baby now and won't want us anymore," he said and I was afraid this would be his issue.

"What? Don't be silly. I will always want the two of you, nothing is going to change that."

"You mean it?" he asked her.

"Did anything change after Edward and I got married?" she asked him.

"Not in a bad way," he said looking over at me.

"And it will be the same thing with the new baby," she assured him. He nodded his head but didn't look too convinced. I knew he hated change and over the past few months things had changed a lot.

"I'll have a little sister…wait no a niece right?" Sophie asked looking between Bella and me. I laughed because that was definitely the most confusing part about all of this.

"I don't even know if it's a girl yet, but how about we worry about all of that when the baby gets here all right," Bella said laughing.

"Okay, can I go tell everyone else?" she asked with excitement.

"Sure, but whisper it to everyone and tell them _not_ to tell Uncle Emmett," Bella said and I laughed because I knew how much that would piss Emmett off.

"Okay," Sophie sang as she ran out of the room. Nicky still sat there chewing on his lip.

"Nicky do you really think we wouldn't want you anymore just because of the new baby?" I asked him. He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he mumbled.

"Oh come on Nicky, you'll be a big brother—well uncle or whatever. You'll have someone to boss around because we all know Sophie doesn't listen to you," Bella said making him laugh.

"Plus, if it's a boy, we get to take him fishing with us when he gets big enough," I told him and he looked over at me with a smile.

"And on the Cullen camping trip," he said I nodded my head in agreement.

"Hey, what if it's a girl?" Bella asked.

"I'll teach her to play football so that she's a cool girl," Nicky said making us laugh. Bella gave him a hug placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Fine, but believe us we are not getting rid of you. You are stuck with us until forever," she told him.

"Promise?" he asked looking at the both of us.

"Promise, I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world," I told him giving him a hug. He smiled happy with my words.

"I love you mom and dad," he said with that boyish grin Bella often said was Charlie's smile.

"We love you, too, buddy," I told him. He ran out of the room and Bella placed her head on my shoulder.

"Tired?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Would you laugh if I said I was hungry?" she asked looking up at me with that beautiful smile on her face. I shook my head placing my hand on her stomach.

"You are eating for two now?"

"Hmm true, so that means I get to eat as much as I want," she replied and I laughed kissing the top of her head. I took her hand getting up so that we could go back downstairs.

"What happened with Mrs. Cornelius?" Bella asked as we walked out of our room.

"The woman's crazy."

"Well duh," Bella giggled. We walked downstairs just as the kids ran back outside. I could tell by the looks on everyone's face that Sophie had successfully told everyone—but Emmett.

"What is this about Sophie can tell everyone a secret but me?" Emmett asked as we walked down the steps.

"Play me at Uno for it, if you win I'll tell you," Bella told him. Everyone started laughing most of them already knowing how good Bella was at that game.

"I know you're pregnant, if you weren't there wouldn't be a secret to tell," he said with a smug smile.

"Maybe that's not the secret Sophie is telling everyone," Bella replied back. He looked at everyone else as if hoping someone would tell him, but everyone only smiled.

"Oh come on, I held your pissy stick in my hand," he wined and I grinned because I knew he would be using that for years to come.

"I guess you don't want to know the secret," Bella said starting to walk away. "Anyone else hungry?" Bella asked heading towards the kitchen.

"I am," Alice said following behind her.

"She's really not going to tell me is she?" Emmett asked standing next to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied with a grin then following my pregnant wife and sister into the kitchen. I knew my brother well enough to know that this would drive him crazy.

Even though he was positive Bella was pregnant, he wanted it confirmed and it would drive him mad until it was.

"Fine, I'll play you at UNO so I can kick your ass at it," Emmett said walking into the kitchen.

"Emmett, you have no idea who you are playing with. Bella has never lost a game of UNO," Angela said coming in behind him.

"There's a first time at everything," he replied.

"After I finish this hotdog, me and you dining room table," Bella said.

"Jeez, Bella you would say that right in front of my brother. I know you want my body, but come on that's just wrong," Emmett said. Bella picked up a plastic cup and tossed it at him.

"You're an ass," I told him as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nobody wants your body but Lauren, trust me," Bella retorted.

"I'm not even in here and I'm being talked about," Lauren said coming into the kitchen. "What the hell did you do now?" she asked glaring over at Emmett.

"Why are you looking at me, I didn't say your name," he chortled. She rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to where Bella and Angela stood.

"If this is how you act after some action, I am so holding out on you," Lauren said causing us to laugh.

"I knew it!" Angela yelled.

"Ew, that's just nasty," Alice said wrinkling up her nose. Bella just shook head but continued eating her hotdog. Once she finished eating she told Emmett she was ready to kick his ass at UNO.

We all went into the dining room to witness this ass kicking I knew Bella was about to give Emmett.

Sophie and Nicky sat with me as we all watched. First round went quick, and of course Bella won. A pissed Emmett challenged her to another game this time dealing out more cards.

"Doesn't matter how many cards I get, I'll still win," Bella told him picking the cards up from the table with a smile on her face.

Damn, a cocky Bella was hot.

"We'll see about that," he said dropping a draw four card down.

"Mom is so going to kick Uncle Emmett's butt," Sophie whispered to me and I laughed agreeing with her. We watched as Bella beat Emmett at yet another game of UNO.

"You're cheating, it's the only logical explanation," Emmett said sitting back in his chair.

"I don't cheat," Bella said shuffling the cards.

"Are we really going to sit here and watch Emmett lose at another round of UNO?" Lauren asked causing Emmett to glare over at her.

"You're supposed to be on my side," he told her making everyone laugh.

"Sorry babe, but my girl is freakishly good at this game," she told him and I smiled because it was the same thing I thought.

"Bella, you can kick his butt some more later, you have to open your presents," Alice said with excitement.

"Presents? I don't want any presents; I have everything I want in this room," she said smiling at everyone.

"We love you, Cinderella but that isn't going to work," Jonathan told her, and she wrinkled up her face.

Everyone started to give her, her gifts, and I patiently waited to give her mine. She loved the charm bracelet Sophie and Nicky got for her, but I knew she would. Once everyone finished giving her gifts, they all looked at me. Bella turned to me with a smile on her face.

"I'm not accepting a gift from you," she told me and I pretended to be hurt.

"Why?

"Because you've already given me the best gift," she said with a blush.

"So you _are_ pregnant?" Emmett asked making everyone look at him.

"Seriously Emmett, what has gotten into you today?" my mother asked him.

"More like, what he got into last night," Angela slipped, and we all started laughing when both Emmett and Lauren started blushing. Bella turned back to me still laughing.

"What did you get me?" she asked, obviously thinking I got her something outrageous.

"This," I said handing her the box that held the locket. She looked at me with a questioning look before taking it from me. She opened it slowly and then her smile grew when she saw what it was. She pulled it out and opened it up.

Inside was the picture of her and Charlie and engraved inside of it was Daddy's Princess Bell. Instantly, she started crying as she gave me a hug.

"Thank you, I love it," she whispered into my ear.

"I have something else for you," I told her, and she pulled back wiping at her eyes.

"Edward, you've already given me too much," she said shaking her head.

"Then let's consider this your present for last year, since I found out your birthday after it already passed," I replied and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine, what did you get?"

"This," I said placing what look liked a mini treasure chest on the table. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Does that say Charmed?" she asked pointing at the word that was written across the front of the chest. I smirked at her and nodded my head.

"Open it," I told her. She grinned at me but did as told.

"Oh, yay!" she yelled when she saw what was inside. I had gotten her the entire Charmed series. I remembered her telling me how much she loved the show and couldn't pass it up when I saw it online.

"We're watching the first season tonight," she told me with a smile on her face.

"Whatever you want, Kitty, one more thing," I said walking over to the china cabinet. I pulled out a large square velvet box and she groaned.

"Edward," she said in a warning tone.

"You'll love it just open it," I told her handing it to her. She glared at me, but took it out of my hand anyway. She snapped it opened and I couldn't help grinning from the gasp that left her lips.

I had gotten her a diamond and sapphire encrusted necklace, earrings and tennis bracelet. I knew how much she loved her jewelry, often calling them her babies when she thought I wasn't listening.

"Edward, these are beautiful," she said running her fingers across them.

"Edward, you're really raising the bar for the rest of us over here," Emmett said earning a slap from Lauren that time.

"Speak for yourself, Emmett. I always treat my baby to the finer things in life," Jasper said earning a kiss from Alice. I shook my head ignoring the both of them and bringing my attention back to Bella.

She snapped the case shut and placed it on the table. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You give me too much."

"If I remember correctly, you gave me a lot on my birthday," I reminded her. "Especially in my parents' downstairs bathroom," I whispered to her. She giggled hiding her face in my neck as I held her.

The rest of the party went on much smoother than it started, thankfully. Emmett kept trying to get Bella to play him in UNO again but she refused.

When it was time for the cake, Bella grinned when she noticed that her cake wasn't Red Velvet. She turned looking at me after she cut into the cake.

"You know I was inwardly hoping it wasn't Red Velvet," she told me and I laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't want it. You haven't touched Red Velvet since we've been home from Rome," I replied.

"You pay that much attention to me?"

"I'm your husband, I'm supposed to," I replied placing a kiss on her temple.

"Real smooth, son, real smooth," my father said with a grin making everyone else laugh.

"I learned from the best, old man," I chortled and he laughed with a grin on his face.

By the time everyone left, the kids had fallen asleep in the living room.

"I'm going to put them in bed," I said picking Nicky up first, since he was getting ready to fall off the couch.

"I'm happy they don't have school tomorrow, because waking them up in the morning would be impossible," Bella said as she cleaned up the living room.

"I know. I think Nicky is snoring louder than you do," I teased and she glared at me. I took Nicky upstairs and got him into bed.

"Night, Dad," he mumbled rolling over and pulling his pillow tight under his head. I smiled feeling that pride in my chest again. I went downstairs to get Sophie next and I could hear Bella in the kitchen singing.

I knew that meant she had her iPod on and was washing dishes even after I told her not to worry about it. I took Sophie up to her room and tucked her into bed. Even though she said she didn't need it anymore, I still turned on her night light and gave her, her favorite stuffed animal.

"You're going to be great with the baby," I heard Bella say from behind me as I watched Sophie sleep. I turned around and walked out of the room taking Bella's hand as we headed to our bedroom.

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" I asked her as we entered our room.

"Honestly, I don't care as long as the baby has your smile," she answered cupping my cheek in her hand.

"And your cute little nose," I said tapping the tip of her nose. She smiled at me and then rose up on her toes and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked running my fingers through her hair.

"Everything, you made everything perfect," she told me.

"I hope you still feel that way fifty years from now and all the kids are grown and moved out," I teased and she laughed shaking her head at me.

"I'll feel that way even when I want to run you over with the lawnmower," she joked. I pulled her lips back to mine and kissed her softly.

"I'm going to run us a bath," I whispered against her lips.

"Okay," she mumbled right back. I released her and headed into our bathroom to run the water. I filled it with her favorite bubbles and lit some candles. I undressed down to my briefs and realized that she still hadn't come into the bathroom. I walked back into her room and smiled at what I saw.

She had fallen asleep.

I went back into the bathroom and cut the water off and blew out all of the candles. Walking over to the bed I smiled at how beautiful she looked sleeping. She seemed so peaceful and calm. I undressed her and slid her under the comforter.

"Edward…" she called to me and I thought she woke up until I saw her eyes were still closed. "I love you," she mumbled and I smiled placing a kiss on her temple and telling her that I loved her, too.

She thanked me for making everything perfect, but it was her that made everything perfect. She was the glue that held everyone else together whether she admitted it or not.

Bella was my other half in every way possible.

* * *

**_Aww you're so cute Edward..._**

**_Are you happy she's pregnant too? And maybe many of you forgot but Bella got a restraining order on Marie back on chapter 27 while Edward was in LA. The issue is Marie doesn't care and wants to talk to Bella just that badly. What do you think she has to say?_**

**_Hello Again to all new readers thank you so much for reading and reviewing. _**

**_I don't say it enough but I greatly appreciate every review!_**

**_Feel free to come join me and many others in my group on Facebook, the link is on my profile. _**

**_Leave me some review love please!_**


	40. My Rock

**Repost:** Now beta'd by the lovely Bobbie Wordsmith! Thanks honey!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Sorry for the late updating!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_My Rock_**

**_Chapter 40_**

Today was one of those relaxing days at home. It would be raining most of the weekend so we were all stuck in the house. Edward and I were sitting in the living room watching some movie on Lifetime.

Well, I was watching the movie curled up next to Edward while he was reading one of his comic books.

"Nicky give me my Barbie back!" Edward and I heard Sophie yell from upstairs.

"You'll have to catch me first," we heard him reply followed by the stomping of their feet as we listened to them running around upstairs. I inhaled a deep breath feeling annoyed. They had been fighting almost nonstop for the past few days.

"Give me, you butthead!" Sophie yelled which was then followed by a loud thud.

"Missed me!" Nicky yelled back.

I swear I think I heard Sophie growl. "You tripped me!" she yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Sophie yelled back. We heard them running, then another thud.

"Now, I tripped you!"

"That hurt!" Sophie yelled.

"They're going to kill each other if we don't give them something to do," Edward said, never looking up from his comic book.

"You have any ideas; they already played every game we have in the house," I said not sure what they could do. Edward closed his comic book and put it down on the end table.

"Maybe we could go out to eat tonight," he suggested.

"Let go, that hurts!" Nicky yelled.

"Give me my doll!" Sophie yelled, and then we heard a loud smack followed by Nicky yelling. I put the television on mute and sat up to go deal with them, but Edward stopped me shaking his head.

"I'll do it," he said starting to get up.

"I'm telling! I hope mom and dad have a girl so I can have a new sister!" Nicky yelled as we heard him coming down the stairs.

"I hope they have a boy so I can have a new brother who doesn't smell like stinky cheese!" Sophie yelled following behind him. Edward and I looked at each other and shook our heads.

"You really want to take them out while they're acting like that?" I asked him and he smiled.

"So much for going out to dinner," he replied, and I nodded my head agreeing.

"Mom, Dad, Sophie hit me; look," Nicky said coming into the living room and showing us his arm.

"That's because he tripped me and made me hurt my knee," Sophie said and pointed to her knee which was also red. Edward examined Sophie's knee and Nicholas' arm.

"You'll both be fine; sit down," he told them pointing at the loveseat. Nicky walked over and sat down with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't want to sit next to him, I might get the stinky cheese smell on me," Sophie said and Nicky stuck his tongue out at her.

"I didn't ask what you wanted, Sophie, go sit down next to your brother," Edward said in that sexy, stern, daddy voice I loved. With a pout Sophie walked over and sat down next to Nicky.

"What is going on with you two?" he asked, and they both tried talking at the same time, and Edward held his hand up silencing the both of them.

"Nicky, you first," Edward said.

"Why does he get to go first?" Sophie asked.

"Because between you hitting people and name calling, you're about to be on punishment," I told her and she zipped her mouth shut.

"Now, what is the problem?" Edward asked directing his question at Nicky.

"She hit me…"

"…because you took my doll!" Sophie yelled at him, and I gave her one more warning look.

"Why did you take her doll?" Edward asked him crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, I was bored," Nicholas answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Messing with Sophie while she was _not_ bothering you seemed like a good plan?" Edward asked, and Nicholas shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know," Nicky answered.

"That's the best answer you can give us?" Edward asked with a stern look on his face. "You intentionally irritated your sister until she chased you through the hallway," Edward continued.

"By the way, if you trip her again, being bored will be the least of your worries. She could have fallen down the steps and broke her neck. Is that what you wanted?" I asked him.

"No," he pouted not looking at me.

"Apologize to her now," Edward told him firmly.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Next time, find something to do that doesn't result in the both of you getting into trouble," Edward told him. "I want you both upstairs and cleaning those pig pens you call rooms."

"But…" they both started and stopped at whatever look was on Edward's face. "Yes, Dad," they both said looking down into their laps.

"Both of you, upstairs. If you can't play together without yelling and fighting, then mom and I can remove all of your toys and the two of you cannot play anything at all," Edward told them.

"Sophie, apologize for hitting Nicky," I ordered as they both got up from the loveseat.

"But he tripped me," she said, and I looked at her with a brow raised. I could see her point, but the last thing I wanted was for her to think hitting people was a way to solve her problems. She rolled her eyes,

"Watch that eye rolling, Sophie," Edward warned, and she nodded her head and turned to Nicholas.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"This is a no violence house, if you hit him or anyone else again, you're grounded for a week," I informed her. Her eyes grew large and I saw the little mischievous grin on Nicky's face. He'd been trying to get her grounded ever since he got off of his punishment.

"I don't what you're smiling for Nicky, for starting all of this, you can forget about dessert tonight, buddy, and if you even try to initiate a fight between the two of you, you'll find yourself on a two-week punishment," Edward said obviously noticing the little grin on Nicky's face.

"That's not fair!" Nicky yelled.

"Life isn't fair-upstairs," I told him. He grumbled and they both headed upstairs.

"I'll be up in an hour to check on those rooms!" Edward yelled after them. He sat down next to me running his fingers through his hair.

"You know they are upstairs calling us every name under the sun," I told him as I laid my head in his lap. He laughed shaking his head.

"I think they're possessed," he said placing his hand on my still flat belly. He'd been doing this more and more every day.

"Edward, seriously," I said laughing.

"I'm serious, my Sophie and Nicky don't act like heathens," he said, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"You sound like Mrs. Cornelius," I told him, and he glared down into my face. "Baby, they're kids who have been pretty much stuck in the house for almost three days. They're bored," I explained.

"You won't act like them, will you, Bun?" Edward asked talking to my stomach. Edward, Sophie and Nicky started calling the baby _Bun _after Esme referred to me having a _bun_ in my oven.

"_Bun_, probably will act just like them," I informed him, and laughed at the way his face wrinkled up. I cupped his cheek in my hand. "Maybe Bun will get some of your calm and won't be all rowdy like us Swans," I told him. He lowered his head to mine, our lips gently brushing against each other.

"You're Cullen's now, remember?" he asked with a grin on his face. I smiled nodding my head. "Plus, I love your rowdiness," he whispered, then he gripped my ass when he added "especially in bed," I laughed just as he placed a kiss on my lips. I moaned sucking his bottom lip into my mouth.

His hand slowly moved up over the curve of my hips and I shifted in his lap placing my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer.

"Hmm, think we should send them to bed early," he joked and I laughed against his lips.

"It's only two in the afternoon, baby," I reminded him, and he grumbled placing soft kisses on my nose then my forehead. He sat back up, but continued stroking my hair.

"I've been thinking about something," he said, and I looked up at him with a brow raised.

"Oh boy, should I be worried?" I teased, but he didn't answer me, and that actually did worry me. I sat up and turned my body so that I was facing him.

"What's wrong?" I asked with much more concern in my voice than I meant to have.

"How do you feel about moving? I've been thinking about it and—while Bun can stay in Sophie or Nicky's room once he or she is born, we can't keep it that way forever, and I know that you don't want to sell the house, so I was thinking that maybe we could rent it out or, uh we could…" I placed my finger over his lips to stop his rambling.

I smiled at the fact that he was actually nervous to talk about this with me. My parents' house wasn't a huge one, and I planned on giving Edward many children, so I was well aware that we couldn't stay here forever.

"I think renting the house out is a great idea," I said with a smile on my face, and he looked at me with a brow raised.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I also think turning the studio into an art school is an awesome idea," I said with a smirk. He had yet to tell me about the artist Regina he spoke to about teaching at the studio.

I started getting the suspicion that he was keeping something from me, that they all were, and had to practically drag it out of Angela and Lauren. I could understand why everyone was so worried about my reaction of what to do with my parents' properties. The idea of selling the properties was never an option, but I knew we couldn't stay in this house forever, the same way I knew I couldn't hold on to the studio without doing something with the space.

If it was one thing I was learning, it was that I couldn't live my life in my parents' shoes.

"You know about that?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I know about that. I am little hurt I didn't hear it from you," I replied, and he looked away from me with guilt and regret in his eyes.

"I was worried about how you would react and…"

"…Edward, I'm not a child. I understand that I have to make these decisions and I would have really appreciated that my husband came and talked to me about it instead of doing it behind my back," I informed him. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

"It was honestly just a thought, then mom said she knew some great artist she thought could be a great teacher and next thing I know I'm meeting the woman at the studio so she can have a look at it," he explained.

"I had to practically beat Angela and Lauren over the head to get them to tell me," I informed him.

"I'm sorry, Kitty. I was going to tell you, then that shit happened with Marie and…" he paused and cupped my face in his hand, "…none of that is an excuse. I should have told you. I'm sorry I fucked up," he expressed and I smiled shaking my head at him.

"I wouldn't say you fucked up, but you should have told me. I hate when all of you avoid telling me something fearing I'm going to explode like a ticking time bomb."

"I know, it's just I know how hard it was for you to let go of their things from their bedroom, and letting go of the house and the studio I feared would be worst," he replied. I remembered how much I dreaded the day I cleaned out their bedroom, and how I hated having to give away their things.

I couldn't bring myself to sell my mother's paintings when I knew that's what they were meant for. I inhaled a deep breath and ran my fingers through his hair to get him to relax.

"That day wasn't fun, but it was bearable because I had you there. The same way this will be easy because I have you. Plus, it's not like we're talking about selling the house and studio, just renting them out, right?" I asked to be sure and he smiled at me.

"Of course, Kitty," he replied holding my chin between his thumb and index finger. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I will never keep another secret from you again," he told me.

"Really, then tell me why Nicky was fighting on my birthday?" I asked still very curious.

"Okay, maybe I'll have little secrets like that between me and the children," he laughed and I shook my head as I smiled at him.

"You are so lucky I love you."

"Luckiest man, alive," he replied before lowering his lips to mine and kissing me deeply. I fisted his hair pulling his face closer to mine, if that was possible. He pulled me into his lap and I straddled him as I slid my fingers into hair.

"Do you think the kids will notice if we sneak off?" I whispered against his ear as he placed heated kisses on my neck.

"Sneak off for what?" he asked, and I pulled back and looked at him. Instantly, he got my point and his smile spread across his face. Quickly, he stood up still holding me. Giggling I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"We haven't blessed the bathroom down here yet," I teased and he growled taking my mouth in a rush as he started to walk for the bathroom.

We were so close when the doorbell rang followed by a knock at the door.

"Fuck," he groaned against my mouth as he continued to place little chastised kisses on my lips and the corners of my mouth.

"Later," I told him and he nodded his head lowering me back to the floor.

"Why don't you go check to see if they started cleaning their rooms, I'll get the door," I informed him. He nodded his head, placed a quick kiss on my lips and headed upstairs.

I ran my fingers through my hair and went to answer the door.

"Billy, Jonathan," I said surprised to see them on my front step. They normally called before showing up, so this was a surprise.

"Hey, Cinderella, can we come in?" he asked, and I could tell by the look on his face they wanted to talk to me about something serious.

"Yeah, of course," I replied stepping aside so that they could enter the house. I shut the door behind them and they stood there looking nervous.

"Is Edward home?"Jonathan asked me as I watched Billy avoid making eye contact with me.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Billy, what's wrong?" I asked feeling worried.

"You remember what today is?" he asked and I looked at him confused.

"It's Saturday," I replied as if he lost his mind.

"The 15th."

"I know that, Billy," I replied still not following. He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "Uncle Bill, could you just tell me what you have to tell me. I'm freaking out here."

"Maybe we should wait until Edward comes down," Jonathan said, and they were seriously freaking me the hell out.

"Uncle Jon, unless the two of you want me to snap, please tell me whatever it is you came to tell me."

I hadn't called Jonathan or Billy uncle in years, and I knew when I did so, it would get their attention and let them know that I was serious. "You're both all right, right?" I asked hoping nothing was wrong with the two of them.

"Of course, Cinderella, we're as healthy as a horse," Jonathan answered.

"Good now, please tell me whatever it is you came to tell me. I am seriously tired of everyone acting like I am still a little girl," I said, and watched them share a look.

Billy looked at me and then said, "Ronald Thomas was finally executed today."

I couldn't explain why, but I felt like someone had just knocked the air out of me. I had completely forgotten that they changed his execution date. When they called to tell me it was postponed, I just put it in the back of my mind.

I was so focused on the wedding and everything else, I refused the thought of Ronald Thomas to ruin it for me.

"Was it—were you both there?" I asked him, and he nodded his head. I stood there not sure how I was supposed to react. All this time I felt like I would feel some closure knowing the man who killed my parents was dead-but I didn't.

"Kitty, who was at the…" I heard Edward start as he came down the stairs. "Hey, Billy, Jon, what brings you guys by?" Edward asked placing his hand on my lower back once he reached the landing.

"Ronald Thomas was executed this morning," Jonathan said, and hearing him say it again almost knocked me off my feet.

Did I feel remorse for the man who killed my parents?

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward asked and I nodded my head. I was fine; I just needed to pull my thoughts together. "Let's go sit down in the living room," Edward suggested.

I agreed and followed them into the living room. Everyone sat there silently, and I knew they were all waiting for my reaction. I inhaled a deep breath and looked up at Jonathan and Billy.

"It was by lethal injection," I said, but it came out more like a question.

"Yes, he apologized for what he had done and said he welcomed his punishment," Billy told me.

"He mentioned that he got to meet you, and it only made him regret what he had done even more and thanked you for forgiving him, even though he doesn't deserve it," Jonathan added and I nodded my head.

Edward's arm went around my shoulders.

"Are you sure you're all right, Kitty?"

"Yes, I'm just surprised by my emotions. I mean, I should be happy he's dead, shouldn't I?" I asked looking from Edward to Billy and Jonathan.

"You should feel however you want to feel," Edward replied. I nodded my head knowing he was right. I looked up at Billy and Jonathan and I could tell that there was something else.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"Bella, we—your…" Jonathan started and stopped.

"What?" I practically snapped growing impatient.

"Marie was there at the execution," Billy answered and I felt like I was just hit over the head.

"What?" I asked, thinking maybe I heard them wrong.

"Marie attended the execution as _his_ family," Jonathan said, and I fell back against the couch completely speechless.

"His family?" I repeated not sure how to take this. "Why? Why in the world would she do that, why was she there?" I asked not understanding this at all.

"We don't know. She wouldn't tell us how she knew him, only that she wished she made different choices in her life," Jonathan answered.

"She knew him? She knew the man who murdered my parents," I said having trouble wrapping my head around this.

"It would appear so, but we can't seem to figure out how," Billy replied.

"She's been showing her face around here alot lately, as if the restraining order means nothing," Edward said holding me close to his side.

"Yes, I warned her to stay the hell away from Bella, or she would be finding herself behind bars," Billy said and I inhaled a deep breath.

None of this was making any sense.

"She seems to not care about being imprisoned," Edward sort of growled.

"She actually said that, she's adamant about talking to you, Cinderella," Jonathan said and I looked up at him.

"But why?" I asked not understanding. Once again, Billy and Jonathan shared a look as if having some silent discussion.

"Damn it, can the two of you stop with the looks and just tell me!" I yelled in frustration and getting their attention.

Sophie and Nicky called for me from upstairs and Edward quickly got up so that they wouldn't come down.

"Bella, when your mother left…"Jonathan started and I glared at him, hating Marie being referred to as my mother. "Marie didn't leave voluntarily," he continued.

"What do you mean she didn't leave voluntarily?" I asked confused.

"Your father put her out," Billy added.

"She left…" I said.

"No, he put her out. Marie was an alcoholic and her drinking was making her unbearable," Jonathan explained. I inhaled a deep breath as I tried to process what I was hearing. I could believe her being an alcoholic, because she smelled of alcohol when I saw her when I was sixteen.

I always assumed she started after she left us.

"So he just put her out?" I asked still not able to process this. My father didn't give up on anyone, especially family.

"He told her to stop drinking…" Billy said and I nodded my head. "She would show up all the time demanding to see you. Your father would call me to remove her before you saw her," Billy told me.

I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about all of this.

"I remember she came on my birthday one day shouting outside…" I said thinking about that day. I never knew what she said, but I heard clear as a bell when she called Renee a bitch.

"She was usually drunk, when she came by the house. Hysterical about Charlie not letting her see you," Jonathan said.

"She used to yell at me so much. I can even remember her hitting me a few times," I said shaking my head unable to believe _that_ woman came back to see me.

"She was drunk and out of her mind; when she was sober, she adored you, Bella," Jonathan revealed and I looked at him. Some part of me wanted to cry. I could remember after she would yell or hit me, she would try to make it up to me with some sort of treat.

It never made me feel better though.

Charlie witnessed the abuse one day and then…

She was gone.

"Was she always a drinker?" I asked unable to think that the woman who I saw smiling in my baby picture Charlie had kept in his drawer all those years, had just suddenly became a drinker overnight for no reason.

"No, she was a different woman before…" Billy started... but stopped.

"Before what?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"When you were two, Marie was pregnant. She lost the baby and your parents' marriage was never the same after that," Jonathan continued.

She was pregnant? Why didn't I know any of this?

"How did she lose the baby?" I asked

"She was trying to set some surprise up for your father and fell while on a ladder. Your father blamed her for it, he would never say it, but he never treated her the same way. He would hardly stay in the same room with her. Marie started drinking then and everything went downhill," Jonathan told me.

I wasn't sure what to make of any of this information. Was this what Marie wanted to talk to me about? Or was it that she knew the man who killed my parents?

And, if she loved me so much, why didn't she put the bottle down sooner?

"Why didn't my father tell me this before?" I asked a little upset. "Why did he let me believe that she ran out on us?" I asked hoping they would know.

"Maybe he felt she did leave when she decided to continue drinking over you, we don't know for sure, Cinderella. That's something he took to his grave. Your mom constantly tried getting him to tell you, but he always said you didn't want to talk about Marie, so he wouldn't," Billy told me.

"I didn't want to talk about it because I thought she walked out of my life without so much as giving a fuck about me!" I yelled, and then inhaled a deep breath knowing I wasn't mad at them. I wasn't even mad at my father, I was just hurt.

Edward had come back into the living room then. He sat down next to me and took my hand in his lacing our fingers.

"Bella, we're sorry. We wanted to tell you, but he's your father and it was up to him. Then after their deaths it didn't seem like the right time either," Jonathan explained and I nodded my head understanding that.

I couldn't be upset at them; it was never their place to tell me to begin with.

"What else did Marie say before she left?" I asked, curious to know if she said anything else.

"That she was done with people keeping her from you," Billy told me. I rolled my eyes running my fingers through my hair and feeling drained.

"I bet she's not even dying…" I said with a shake of my head. "I'm going to talk to her when she shows up," I said knowing she would indeed show up again.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, if it's the only way to put all of this to an end. She obviously isn't going to give up, restraining order be damned," I replied. I could tell by the look on Edward's face he was not okay about this, but like visiting Ronald, it was just something I had to do.

Jonathan and Billy went upstairs to see Sophie and Nicky before they left. Once they were gone, I placed my head on Edward's shoulder as I thought about what I was told a few minutes ago.

"How are you feeling?" Edward whispered into my hair.

"Confused," I answered. I was feeling so much, but most of all I was confused.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked stroking my hair. I shrugged my shoulders not sure what I wanted to do.

"I spent almost my entire life hating her and wondering how she could just wake up one morning and leave. Then when she showed up at my school that day, any hope I had of her returning was shattered. I never knew she had a drinking problem, I mean I thought it started after she left us," I said taking his hand in mine and playing with his wedding band.

"You were a little girl, it wasn't your job to know, sweetheart."

"I know, but it never even crossed my mind that, _that_ was it. I mean, I honestly thought she just hated me that much," I replied. Edward lifted my head so that I was looking at him.

"No one could ever hate you, Bella."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my husband."

"Maybe, but I'm right and anyone who _thinks_ they hate you, are just upset they don't have the privilege of having your love in return," he replied, and I smiled at him cupping his face in my hand.

"I am so lucky that you walked into the coffee shop over a year ago. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'll never have to find out because I'm never leaving," he replied, bringing my face to his and kissing me passionately on the lips. I melted against him, always able to forget the bad things in life when I was in his arms.

"Your faces are going to get stuck that way," I heard Nicky say. Edward and I laughed as we pulled apart and turned to see him and Sophie standing in the threshold of the living room.

"Are your rooms clean?" I asked them.

"Yes, we helped each other and got it done faster," Sophie answered. I looked at Edward and then back at them.

"Together?"

"Yeah, dad said if we got it done faster, we could go to Jake and Leah's house to play with their dog," Nicky told me. I had completely forgotten about Jake and Leah's dog.

"Have you even asked Jake or Leah?" I asked directing that question to all three of them.

"I called them while I was upstairs. Jake is actually waiting for them, he said he would take them with him to some doggy daycare thing," Edward told me, and I laughed at the way his face wrinkled up when he said that.

"Okay, I guess the two of you are getting out of the house today after all," I told them and they smiled. "If the two of you act up while you are with Jake, I swear you will be scrubbing these floors with toothbrushes," I warned them and they nodded their heads.

"I'm going to go take them next door, I'll be back," Edward whispered against my temple. I nodded my head and watched him get up and head out the front door with Sophie and Nicky in tow.

I closed my eyes as I thought about Marie again. Inhaling a deep breath, I decided not to let her fill my thoughts any more than she had already. I got up from the couch and went to the front door to see if Edward and the kids were outside.

I laughed as I watched the kids chase Edward and Jake around on the wet grass. I opened the door and then yelled out at them.

"You better be careful before you fall!" and literally right after I said it, Edward bust his ass. I laughed so hard I think I had tears streaming down my face.

I didn't even know Edward came over to me until he had me tossed over his shoulder.

"Edward, put me down!" I yelled at him.

"Not a chance," he replied shifting me to assure I wasn't on my stomach. The shift gave me a great view of his ass so it wasn't all bad. I could hear everyone laughing. I looked over seeing Leah and Jake coming out of the house.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Leah asked.

"Mom laughed when Dad fell on his butt," Sophie explained with a giggle.

"You two, have fun. We'll have the kids back before dark," Jake said as he walked over to the car and opened the door for the kids to get in.

"You just be careful with my children, Jacob or I will be kicking your big ass from here to Vancouver," I told him and he laughed. Of course, I knew he would take care of Sophie and Nicky. He and Leah used to watch them all the time when my parents were alive.

"I'll make sure they come back in one piece, Bella," Leah told me.

"Thank you, Leah!" I yelled to her. "All right, sexy ass, get me in the house, all the blood is starting to rush to my head and I have to pee," I told Edward slapping his ass. He laughed placing me down on my feet. I waved bye to Leah, Jake and the kids one more time and then ran into the house before I pissed on myself.

After I came out of the bathroom my stomach growled as if on cue. I went into the kitchen to find something to eat and decided on a sandwich and ice cream.

As I made the sandwich I heard the front door open and Edward shout, _see you later_ followed by the door closing after. I didn't need to turn around to know that he had walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss on my neck.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I continued making my sandwich.

"I'm okay, not much I can do about any of it and I'm done being upset about the past," I replied as I took a bite of a pickle.

"Hungry?" he asked with a little laugh as his hands rested on my stomach.

"Yes, want one?" I asked pointing to my almost finished sandwich.

"Sure, but you can keep that pickle dipped in ice cream to yourself," he told me, and I looked at him confused, and sure enough I had done exactly that. I didn't even realize I had until he pointed it out.

"Oh my god, pickles and ice cream? I am such a damn cliché!" I yelled, making Edward laugh as he placed another kiss on my neck. His lips seemed to linger over the hollow part behind my ear causing me to melt back against him.

"Kitty, you are far from a cliché," he whispered as his hands moved up my sides and then palmed my breast. I moaned as he started to slowly massage them through my shirt. I had never been more grateful that I wasn't wearing a bra in my life. He pinched my nipples between his fingers and I dropped the butter knife I had in my hand.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you sent the kids away so that you could get lucky, Dr. Cullen," I sort of moaned as his hands continued massaging my breast.

I knew Edward well enough to know the real reason he sent the kids with Jake was in case I needed to freak out about the Marie situation.

But, this was a lot more fun than thinking about my alcoholic birth mother.

"What was your first clue, Mrs. Cullen," he joked and I laughed reaching behind me and gripping his erection in my hand.

"This may have helped," I replied massaging him through his sweats.

"Do you know how much I love touching you?" he mumbled against my neck with his hands now moving up under my shirt.

"Hopefully, as much as I love having your hands on me," I replied and he groaned against my ear pressing his erection into my hand.

"Could I have dessert first?" he whispered into my ear as he started pulling the string on my sweatpants.

"You can have whatever you want," I hardly heard myself moan in response as his hand slid under the waistband of my sweats. I inhaled a deep breath when his fingers touched my clit

"I want you," he breathes against my ear while making teasing little circles over my clit.

"You have me, you always have me," I replied rocking my hips against his teasing fingers. His fingers slip in between my folds and I moan out forgetting all about my hunger for food.

I was now hungry for something else entirely.

Slowly, his long perfect fingers stroked my moist walls. I held in the moans that wanted to escape because I knew how badly Edward wanted to hear them.

I loved making him work for my moans, I loved how worked up it got him when I didn't give them to him.

His fingers started stroking me faster and I had to hold onto the edge of the counter. My legs felt like rubber under me as I fought to keep myself up. When he pushed his fingers deep inside of me curling them against my spot, a soft squeak slipped from between my lips.

"I want to hear you, Kitty," he growled moving his fingers faster as he started massaging my breast again. I was surely about to lose this battle. Faster and faster he went until I felt the warmth spread across my body and flush against his beautiful fingers.

I could never tell you how I held in the scream that wanted to come out of my mouth, but my husband was very upset I didn't allow him to hear me. Edward slipped his hand out of my sweatpants and then aggressively started pulling them down over my hips.

"I want you to bend over this counter, Kitty," he whispered into my ear and I quickly complied pushing the food aside. My breathing was practically out of this world as I waited in anticipation.

I felt his large hand glide over my bare ass as if sketching it to memory. Then he slapped my left ass cheek so hard I screamed out in shock pleasure. I could almost imagine the grin on his face.

"Did you like that, Kitty?" Edward asked pressing his engorged cock between my ass cheeks. I couldn't speak so I bit down on my lower lip and nodded my head. He did it again, and again a scream left my lips so loud it could have shattered glass.

"Hmm, I love it when my sexy Kitty comes out to play," he whispered as his hand moved over the curve of my back.

His hands slipped between my thighs stroking me until I was getting ready to come again and his hand was gone. I moaned in desperation.

"Edward…"

"You started playing these games first, Kitty. All I wanted was to hear you come, as I watched you," he tells me now placing his cock at my opening. I tried pushing back against him but he stepped away.

"Edward…" I moaned biting down on my lower lip.

"Tell me I get to hear you, Kitty. I haven't had the chance to _hear_ you since Rome. I want to hear you, baby," he said pushing the head of his cock into me. My heart picked up as my walls welcomed him home.

"Edward, please stop teasing me and fuck me already," I rushed out feeling like I was going to lose it.

"Tell me," he whispered pushing some more of himself inside of me. My breathing increased as I flexed around him.

"Yes…"

"Yes what, sweetheart?"

"Yes, you'll hear me," I moaned and like the magic words they were, he pushed the rest of his cock inside of me. Instantly, I came around him with a scream. My entire body seemed to shudder as he stroked me over and over again.

"Hearing you cum is the best sound in the entire world," he said placing soft kisses on my back. I wanted to argue that hearing him cum was the best, but I couldn't seem to form words. Once I started feeling like I had my common sense back, I began rolling my hips thrusting back against him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and met me stroke for stroke while my name constantly slipped from between his lips. His fingers started teasing my clit as he pummeled into me. I felt the muscles in my stomach clench and I knew I was getting ready to come again.

As always, he must have known and stood up straight holding my hips in between his hands. His thrust came harder, faster as his cock coaxed me to my release. My walls locked down around him as my body shook in pleasure and I screamed out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, I love you," he moaned out and a moment later I felt his release flood my body. He fell against my back placing soft kisses against my spine.

"Now, I'm really hungry," I said and he laughed standing up and slipping from my body.

"Holy shit," I heard him say.

"What?" I asked not liking the sound of that. He simply pointed out of the window and I looked up only to see and very pale and shocked face-Mrs. Cornelius standing in her garden with one of her garden tools against her chest.

"Oh my god, do you think she saw us?" I asked quickly pulling up my sweat pants.

"Try heard and saw, Kitty," Edward said then smacked me on my ass and Mrs. Cornelius looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Stop, you're going to give her a heart attack," I told him trying not to laugh at the way she rushed into her house. "I cannot believe that just happened," I said shaking my head.

"Everyone is attracted to your voice when you're coming, Kitty; I told you it's the most beautiful sound in the world," he whispered into my ear, then placed a quick kiss on my cheek.

"You are so lucky I love you," I told him picking the butter knife up so that I could finish my sandwich.

"Luckiest man alive, even more so because you're having my baby," he said placing his large hand on my stomach.

"You keep doing that as if you can feel Bun or something," I told him looking down at his hand on my stomach.

"I can't help it. You're lucky I haven't gone to the Space Needle and shouted it to all of Seattle that you're having my baby," he joked and I shook my head with a smile on my face.

"Get out while I finish making these sandwiches," I told him. "I should let you starve," I joked and he slapped me on my ass again.

"You wouldn't let your baby daddy starve would you?" he asked with that damn grin on his face. I laughed tossing a piece of lunch meat at him and telling him to get out again. He caught the lunch meat and ate it before placing a kiss on my lips and leaving the kitchen. Finally, I went back to finishing the sandwiches and knew that as long as I had Edward I could survive anything that came my way.

My husband was my rock.

* * *

**_I love the two of them, they are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt lol Love Sophie and Nicky little fight at the beginning, swear I use to fight with my sisters and brother just like that lol_**

**_What do you think is up with Marie being at Ronald's execution? _**

**_Super sorry for the delay of the chapter._**

**_At least you get Daily Grind and Washed Away today! _**

**_Leave me some review love please!_**


	41. Pieces of my Life

Beta'd by the lovely Bobbie Wordsmith! Thanks honey!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Sorry for the late updating!_**

**_I will be back to my Friday updates with this story, so you can get comfy with it again._**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Pieces of my Life_**

**_Chapter 41_**

Lauren, Leah and I all stood back as we watched the construction workers, actually work. Having Jake, Emmett and Edward come in here seemed to give the workers a little jump start.

It was so damn annoying that they gave us a hard time because we were women, and me an even more difficult time because I was young. I even heard one guy whisper to another that I probably wasn't even out of my training bra yet.

Yeah, I was more than pissed off when I heard that little comment.

It probably wasn't the most adult thing to do by having Edward, Emmett and Jake come in here to handle the big dick heads with hard hats, but it was better than what Leah, Lauren and I had originally planned to do to the assholes.

"Does everything meet with _your_ approval, Mrs. Cullen?" the construction foreman Phil said. He looked pained having to take orders from me. You would think since this was probably his biggest paying job ever, he would have a better attitude.

"Yes, but I still want to pull up the tiles here in the dining room and change it to a wooden floor," I said, knowing that would piss him off.

"Wood?" he asked glaring at me.

"Yes wood; is that a problem?" I asked him with a brow raised. I'll admit I was being a bit of a bitch, but I told them from the beginning that I never intended on keeping the tiles on the floor. It was one of the things I hated most about this coffee shop.

"Wooden floors in a diner," he said, obviously wanting to tell me that I was making a mistake.

"Yes, it's not like you have to clean them."

"No, just do the extra work to put them in."

"You'll be paid for your _extra _labor."

"By your rich husband, yeah I know," he said turning to walk away. I growled under my breath wanting to kick the man in the back of his head.

Apparently, to add to their issue of me being young, they also thought I was a gold digger. I wanted to fire the fucking bastards and get someone else to work on the coffee shop, but Edward and Jasper constantly told me how much trouble that would cause, and that it would put off the opening of the coffee shop by another few weeks, maybe even months.

It also didn't hurt that even though they were dicks, they were the best in town at their jobs.

"I'm telling you, leave me alone in a dark alley with him and I'll give him ass kicking of a lifetime. He won't know what hit him," Lauren said as we all stood there glaring at him.

"Don't tempt me," I said shaking my head and walking back to the office.

"Bella, don't let them get to you. They are just pissed their wives don't look nearly as hot as you," Leah joked trying to make me feel better. I laughed as we entered the office.

"They act like I'm 15 trying to run a business or something. I know I might not have all the experience to run a business, but it doesn't mean I am incapable of doing so," I snapped sitting behind the desk.

"We know that, Bella, and you don't have to prove yourself to them or anyone else," Lauren interjected sitting on the edge of the desk.

"And how could they think I'm a gold digger! I would never…"

"…Bella, sweetie you are getting upset over nothing. It doesn't matter what they think. What's really bothering you?" Leah asked me. I ran my fingers through my hair and couldn't help thinking about what Billy and Jonathan told me about Marie.

I hadn't really talked with Edward about it, but something wasn't sitting right with me about any of it.

I needed answers.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied and both Leah and Lauren looked at me as if I had grown a second head. "I'm fine, really you two," I lied again.

"You're full of shit that's what you are, but I'll let it go. I have to go pick Amelia up for ballet anyway," Lauren said walking over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek.

She had really taken the role of the mother figure for Amelia and EJ. It was amazing watching her with them, but Angela and I did sit down with her to make sure she understood how serious this was when it came to the kids.

She actually cursed us out for implying that she didn't already know that.

Lauren adored those kids, and honestly I saw wedding bells in her and Emmett's future, if she ever decided to stop giving him hell.

"You know I think Emmett and the kids softened you, Lauren," I teased and she glared at me giving Leah a hug.

"Screw you," she told me.

"I'm a married woman, but I'm sure Emmett would gladly take my place," I taunted and she gave me the finger as she left the room.

Leah and I sat there still laughing after Lauren left. We started to go over the schedule for the other employees, and a few other things we wanted to discuss with everyone at the mandatory meeting I still had to schedule.

A few times Phil came back to the office to ask me questions, but thankfully for the most part, he stayed the hell away from me unless absolutely necessary.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until I received a text message from Edward, telling me that he was on his way to pick me up, and apologizing for running late.

I had ridden in with Leah this morning. I didn't drive my car in today since Edward and I had to go to the kids' school for their back-to-school night.

"Leah, could you do this alone? Edward will be here soon to pick me up."

"Sure, I'll call you if I have any questions. Matter a fact, you mind if I just take it home, I really don't want to stay here alone with these assholes," she said making me laugh.

"Yea, that's probably the better I idea," I replied. We cleaned up and headed out to where the construction workers were.

"Phil, we're leaving for the day. Lock up after you're finished here please," I said and he gave me a nod and a quick salute. I rolled my eyes and followed Leah out of the coffee shop.

I wasn't a hundred percent comfortable leaving them alone in the coffee shop, but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Leah to stay somewhere she would be uncomfortable.

"You want me to tell Jake to drive by here on his way home from work?" Leah asked, as if sensing my discomfort with the situation.

"If it's not too much trouble for him…"

"Seriously, Bella don't be silly. You know Jake would do anything for you," she said pulling out her cell phone. "Hey babe, could you drive by the shop on your way home. Bella and I our leaving and…I knew you would say that. Okay, love you, too," and like that the conversation was over.

"He said he'll stop by and even close up after they leave," she told me with a _I told you so_ look on her face. I shook my head with a smile just as I saw Edward's car pulling up.

"Sorry, I'm late, Kitty, had a late patient. Hey Leah!" he yelled out the window as I walked over to the car.

"Hi, Dr. Hot Pants!" she yelled back and I almost fell over in laughter. She said that she intended on joining Lauren and Angela in calling Edward that, since he hated it so much. I honestly think they just liked watching him get upset, seeing that he never really got upset about anything. It was rather hot watching the look on his face.

"Not you, too, Leah," he yelled back.

"Sorry, Angela and Lauren recruited me," she chortled, and I shook my head. I told her I would see her later and climbed into the car shutting the door behind me. Edward quickly pulled off after telling her to drive safely, and grumbled when she replied with "Yes Sir, Dr. Hot Pants."

"I am going to kill Lauren for even making up that stupid name," he said making me giggle.

"Aw, come on baby, it's not that bad," I said rubbing his thigh. "You are a doctor, you're extremely hot and you do wear pants," I continued, and he glared at me only causing me to laugh more.

"Yeah, whatever you say sister-mom," he tossed back, and it was my turn to glare at him. "What... you don't like that name? I mean, you are a sister and a mom," he continued.

"You're so not funny," I replied folding my arms across my chest.

"Maybe I'll encourage the kids to call you that. I mean…"

"No! Jeez, I'll tell the girls to stop calling you that," I said and rolled my eyes at the little smirk on his face.

"I'm just messing with you, Kitty. I can't stand that damn name _Dr. Hot Pants_, but I wouldn't have the kids start calling you sister-mom," he told me.

"Do you really hate _Dr. Hot Pants_ that much?" I asked him. If he would have said yes, as his wife and not their friend, I would have told each of my friends to cut it out.

"I wouldn't stay hate, but I don't like the name. Even though when you say it, I rather like it," he replied wiggling his eyesbrows in my direction before looking back at the road.

"You are such a pervert," I teased making him laugh.

"I'm your pervert, Kitty."

"And don't you ever forget it," I replied with a smirk. Thanks to Edward's maniac driving, it didn't take him long to arrive at Kathleen's house, so we could pick up the kids. I swear I would remain eternally grateful to her still picking the kids up from school, when Edward and I couldn't make it on time.

I went and knocked on the door and Angela answered. She called for the kids, and they came running out. They gave me a hug and then ran to the, car calling out to Edward.

I kept my eyes on Angela, because she didn't look like her same chipper self. I knew nothing was wrong with her directly, because I would have been the first person to receive a phone call.

"Where's your mom?" I asked, surprised to see her here seeing that she recently moved in with Seth.

"She's not feeling good today," Angela told me and I didn't like the look on her face.

"Is she all right?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, just some bad news from the doctor," she told me.

"Is it her cancer?" I asked, ready to run into the house and see Kathleen for myself. Angela ran her fingers through her hair.

"Not exactly, she has a tiny mass on her breast, with her track record, they're worried it might be cancer, and suggested she have a mastectomy since she's such a high risk, when it comes to breast cancer," she told me, and I knew my jaw damn near fell to the floor.

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah, exactly; she's feeling really down on herself saying she'll only be half a woman," Angela told me. I yelled to Edward that I would be right back, and went into the house. I loved Kathleen like a mother and I hated that there was nothing I could do.

"Where is she?" I asked Angela.

"In her room," she answered. We both walked upstairs and knocked on Kathleen's bedroom door. There was music playing so she couldn't hear us. Angela opened the door and we both expected to find her crying or something, but no, not Kathleen. She was in her room cutting up her bras and singing _I'm Every Woman_.

"Mom!" Angela yelled over the music. Kathleen quickly looked up and smiled at us. She turned the music down and then waved in.

"Hey girls," she said stilling cutting at her bras.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"Cutting these bad boys up, I don't need them anymore," she said, and I couldn't tell if she was actually okay, or pretending to be okay. "Oh Bella, did Ang tell you?" she asked looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"Oh honey, don't apologize, you have nothing for which to apologize. I still have my life and that is all that matters. I had a little bit of a tantrum, and mental melt down over losing my best girl pals," she said making Angela and me smile. "…but at the end of the day, I am grateful I will still come out of this with my life after it's said and done," she continued.

"Are you sure mom, we could get completely wasted and burn our bras like you did when you were a teenager?" Angela suggested and Kathleen laughed.

"Yeah, I'll come back over after we meet with the kids' teacher…"

"No, you will not. You take those kids to Fun Zone like you promised. It's all they've been talking about since I picked them up from school, and Angela, you go home to that man candy you have. Maybe, make me a grandbaby, you know I won't live forever…" Kathleen told us.

"Mom!"

"What? If I wait until you get married to give me a grandbaby, I'll have worms eating my decomposing body," Kathleen joked and I shook my head.

"Guilt trip, real nice mom," Angela said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, Seth seemed to like the idea," Kathleen replied, and I laughed so hard at the look on Angela's face. "Bella, you get out of here. I promise I am better than okay; now go before you're even later," she told me. I smiled and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Kathleen."

"I love you, sweetheart," she said hugging me back. I left the house and laughed hearing Angela fuss at Kathleen for bringing up baby talk with Seth behind her back.

When I climbed back into the car, Edward looked at me concerned. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"It will be; I'll tell you about it later," I replied not wanting to tell him where Sophie and Nicky could hear me. He nodded his head and pulled off for the kids' school.

"Ella, are we still going to Fun Zone?" Sophie asked from the backseat. "Sorry, I mean Mom, are we still going to Fun Zone?" she asked and I laughed at how she corrected herself.

"Yes we are, and you two know it is okay if you call Edward and me by our names, right?" I asked looking back at them.

"But, we want to call you mom and dad," Sophie pouted.

"You can still call us that, but we want you to know that it's okay if you slip up and call us Edward and Ella," Edward replied.

"What will the new baby call you?" Nicky asked.

"Mom and Dad," I answered.

"Then that's what we'll call you," he replied with a very _that's-the-end-of-the-conversation_ tone in his voice. I smirked, looking over at Edward who was grinning.

"All right, as you wish. How was school today?" I asked them changing the subject.

"Good, we got to paint our family in art class and this time I could tell the teacher that the people in the picture were my parents," Nicky answered with a grin on his face. I remember when they did that before in school, he was very upset with all the questions the teacher asked.

"That's great, what about you, Sophie, you had a good day?" I asked her surprised she hadn't answered my question first.

"Yes," she said adding nothing else to it. I looked over at Nicky and she shrugged his shoulders. I made a note to talk to her later tonight when I tucked her in for bed. By the time we pulled up to the school for back-to-school night, there was hardly any parking.

Edward cursed a few times when he tried fitting his car into a spot that told him was too small. He was determined to fit though. Sophie and Nicky seemed to enjoy the little show though. We finally got inside and went into the auditorium to listen to the principal welcome everyone back for a new school year.

Edward made jokes with the kids about the horrible hair piece the principal was wearing. As much as I wanted to laugh, I had to be the adult here, since my husband seemed to forget how old he was.

"I bet if he sneezes it will fly off," I heard Edward whisper, making Sophie and Nicky giggle. I slapped his thigh getting his attention.

"Could you stop encouraging them; I swear if I get called up here because they repeated your stupid jokes…" I started and leaned in closer so that no one else would hear this next part. "…you'll be without Kitty for a month," I warned. I refrained from smiling at the shocked look on his face.

"You're bluffing."

"You're willing to test that theory?" I asked, and he turned to the kids.

"No more jokes, and don't repeat anything I said about your principal to your friends," he told them, and I stifled my laugh in my hand. We continued listening to the principal until he said that we could go meet with the teachers.

We walked to the kids' classroom, and had to wait in the hall since a parent was already in the room. Sophie and Nicky showed us some work they had on the wall outside of their class.

"Nicky, you're really good buddy," Edward told him looking at Nicky's painting.

"What about mine, dad?" Sophie asked seeking his approval as well.

"It looks beautiful, Soph. Kitty, I think we should think about putting them in the art class with Regina," he said looking back at me.

"I think that will be a great idea," I agreed smiling. We had officially decided in making the studio an art school. I was extremely excited about its opening next year. After the parents who were in the room came out, we went in next.

Their new teacher Ms. Mills stood up holding her hand out to us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," she said smiling at us.

"_Dr._ Cullen and Mrs. Cullen," Sophie and Nicky said, correcting her at the same time. Edward and I laughed at their need to make sure she addressed Edward correctly.

"Right, I'm sorry," Ms. Mills said with a smile, as she looked at Sophie and Nicky. "Please, have a seat," she said motioning towards the chairs on the side of her desk. Edward and I sat down, and Sophie and Nicky went to the desk with their names on it.

Ms. Mills started off telling us about what she had planned for the children this school year. She told us about a little test she gave the class at the beginning of the school year to get a good idea where they were after the summer break.

Sophie was way above reading level and she suggested we start to purchase more challenging books for her to read at home. Nicky was extremely great at answering math problems in his head rather than on paper.

It made me so proud hearing how well they were both doing, and somehow I knew my parents were patting me on the back.

"From what I have witnessed from Sophia and Nicholas so far, is that they are amazing, brilliant children. Occasionally I have to hush them from chatting with their friends, and we did have the one incident with Nicky's little fight, but overall they are great in class," Ms. Mills continued, and I smiled looking over at Edward.

The proud grin on his face couldn't have been scraped off.

Ms. Mills provided us with a syllabus and a list of all the spelling words they would have for the school year. She also discussed the school's hundred book challenge they have each year. I knew about this already because Sophie and Nicky participated last school year.

After she finished speaking with us we all stood up to leave.

"It is great to finally meet you _Dr._ Cullen," Ms. Mills said winking at the kids when she put an emphasis on _doctor_. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm happy that today when we met I was able to give you good news," she said with a smile and I laughed.

The first time I had officially met his teacher was the day he got in trouble for fighting.

"I know _he's_ happy you gave us good news, too," I replied and she smiled. We told her to have a good night, and we left heading for Fun Zone, like we promised the kids. The minute we arrived, the first thing the kids wanted to do was get on the go-karts.

"I'm going to kick both of your butts at this," Edward said slapping his hands together and looking so much like Emmett when he did that.

"Yeah right, I'm king at go-karts," Nicky said with a grin as he looked up at Edward.

"Girl power!" Sophie simply yelled and I high fived her making Edward and Nicky roll their eyes at us.

"Are you going to ride, mom?" Nicky asked and I shook my head.

"I think I'll sit this one out. Bun won't like it much," I replied placing my hand on my still flat stomach. For the most part, I manage to avoid morning sickness, but it didn't stop certain things making me extremely nauseous.

"I'll win for us, Bun; Dad and Nicky-mouse are going to eat my dust," Sophie spoke to my stomach and we all laughed. I walked with them over to the go-kart line, the kids running before someone else jumped in the line.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful today," Edward said taking my hand and twining our fingers.

"No, I don't think you have," I answered smiling up at him as we continued walking. He pulled me, stopping us and lowered his lips to mine.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and I am so damn glad you're mine," he said just before placing a heated kiss on my lips. I melted into him unable to resist the spell he had over me.

His hold on me was tight as if afraid I would vanish from his arms. I wrapped my arm around him and slowly moved my fingers over the back of his neck. He seemed to shiver as my fingers played with the little hairs there.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was that for?" I asked him when he finally released my mouth. He grinned at me and turned his head. I followed his line of vision and groaned when I saw Will Bowman standing hardly ten feet away from us.

"He's been watching you since we walked in here," Edward said.

"No he hasn't…"

"Yes, he has."

"Is that why you felt the need to state you claim on me?"

"That... and I really wanted to kiss you. I haven't kissed you all day and I missed your mouth," he said and I laughed shaking my head as we started walking towards the go-kart line again.

"You kissed me goodbye this morning before you left for work, or don't you remember?"

"That wasn't a proper kiss, you were half sleep," he replied just as we reached the line where the kids were.

"Then as your wife, I order you to properly kiss me every morning before you leave for work," I half joked and he grinned down into my face.

"It will be my pleasure, Mrs. Cullen," he replied before placing a little chastise kiss on the corner of my mouth. I felt my cheeks flush from him calling me Mrs. Cullen. I don't know what it was about when he called me Mrs. Cullen, compared to when everyone else did it, but it sounded so much sexier and real when I heard him say it.

I stood along the fence of the line when they reached the front to get in the go-karts.

"Please, don't make me have to drive off of the go-kart trail and run him over," Edward said directing his heard over my shoulder. I knew without having to turn around that he meant Will.

"I'll be fine…" I told him and he groaned.

"I hate that word..." he said and I laughed because I knew he hated it, because it was always the words I used when I was lying.

"Poor choice of words that time, I'll be all right, baby. Go have fun and get your butt kicked by Sophie," I said cupping his cheek in my hand. He placed a quick peck on my mouth and then jogged over to a go-kart.

I leaned against the fence smiling at them. I saw Edward's face turn into a sneer and I knew without turning around, that Will must have finally got the balls to walk over to me.

"Hey Bella," I heard him say from behind me. I mouthed to Edward that I was okay before I turned around to face Will.

"Hey Will, how are you?" I asked not honestly caring.

"I'm good," he answered looking me over. "Probably not a good as you, you look amazing," he continued and for some reason I felt like I was naked.

"Thank you, it seems married life agrees with me," I replied, and his smile fell from his face.

"I forgot you got married—congratulations," he forced out.

"Thanks. I'm surprised to see your still here in the city," I said looking back over where Edward and the kids were.

"Yeah, something came up," he answered not elaborating more, which was fine with me. They sounded that the race was about to start and I pulled my cell phone out so that I could record them.

When the light turned green they took off and I yelled out cheering them all on. Sophie more than the guys, you know _girl power_ and all.

"It's crazy how big they've gotten. Remember when we used to take them to the playground after we got out of school," Will said from behind me. I hit stop on the recording really not wanting his voice on the video.

"Yes, I remember," I replied in a tight tone.

"I used to imagine that one day we would be taking our own…"

"…Will stop, all right. I don't know what you're trying to do here, but just stop it, okay?" I sort of sneered at him.

"We used to have fun," he said taking a step towards me. Quickly, I stepped back.

"That was a long time ago."

"You didn't think about me at all after we broke up?"

"It doesn't matter if I did or didn't. I'm a happily married woman and that's not going to change," I snapped at him.

"I waited for you," he said, and I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say to that. "You said you weren't ready to have sex and I waited for you like an idiot. Then this—this guy shows up and I bet you just jumped right at the opportunity to let him have you. I bet he didn't have to wait long if at all," he snapped at me and I was little taken back by his words. This was not the Will I remembered, the one I grew up with.

"I won't apologize for waiting for the right guy."

"Oh _he's_ the right guy?"

"_Yes_ _he_ is, not that I have to explain anything to you," I snapped back at him. Will ran his fingers through his hair shaking his head.

"I didn't come over here to fight with you, Bella," he told me and I snorted not believing that for one second. "It's just I've always thought it would be me and you. Even after you broke up with me, I figured once you went through whatever phase you were having, you would come back and we'd get back together," he said and I shook my head with a little bit of a laugh.

"I'm sorry if I ever gave the impression that was going to happen," I started, knowing damn well I never gave him that impression. "…but it wasn't going to happen then, and it sure won't happen now," I informed him.

"Bella…"

"Will, please, can we just let this go?" I asked. He nodded his head and I turned back to watch the go-karts. I couldn't see where Edward and the kids were, but I pulled my cell phone out and started to record again. I was hoping to catch them when they passed the finish line.

I smiled when I saw Edward and Sophie turn the little corner. Edward's long frame looked hilarious sitting inside the little go-kart. Sophie started screaming as her little go-kart moved faster and she zoomed over the finish line.

"Girl power!" I yelled when she stopped. I continued to record until I saw Nicky cross the finish line next. I hit stop on the recording, quickly sent the video to everyone so they could see it. I knew that Will was still standing behind me but I refused to turn around and acknowledge him.

"Mom, I won!" Sophie yelled running over to me as she came out from behind the fence.

"I know I got it on video!" I said giving her a hug.

"Mom?" Will inquired from behind me and I rolled my eyes not answering him. Nicky and Edward came over to us together. They were both laughing but Edward's smile soon fell and I knew it was because Will was still standing near me.

"Girls are better than boys!" Sophie said with her arm around my waist.

"Are not!" Nicky yelled back.

"Uh huh, cause I won," Sophie said as if that was all the reason she needed. Not that I was going to disagree with her, I was a girl after all. "Girls rule and boys drool," Sophie said making me laugh.

"You're lucky I love you little girl, or I would tickle you until Christmas," Edward joked placing a kiss on Sophie's head.

"Love you, too, Dad," she said with a grin on her face. The sound of Will choking on nothing didn't go unnoticed either.

"Hey, why don't you two go into the arcade," I said digging into my bag and pulling out some money for them to use on the token machine. They took it and quickly ran off.

"Stay in our sight!" Edward yelled after them.

"Okay!" they yelled back.

"You're seriously making them call you mom and dad? I mean, I know you're raising them, but don't you think you are taking this just a little too seriously?" Will said once the kids were gone. At least he had enough decency to wait until they weren't in ear shot.

"I would think raising children is very fucking serious, and she's not making them call her anything they don't want to call her," Edward said taking a step towards Will. I pressed my hand into Edward's chest uselessly trying to push him back.

"I bet you are just loving this, aren't you? Falling into their little family and playing on her vulnerability," Will sneered. Edward took another step towards Will and I used both my hands now.

What the hell was with people thinking Edward was taking advantage of me? It seemed like everyone had a fucking opinion about our damn relationship.

"Will, that was completely out of fucking line!" I snapped looking back over my shoulder at him, while still trying to keep Edward from knocking Will out. "You don't know a damn thing about Edward."

"But– I know you, Bella."

"No, you _used_ to know me. I told you I'm not that girl anymore. You have no right to say anything at all about me, and especially not about my husband. And you have no right saying anything to me about how I am raising Sophie and Nicky, and with whom I decide to raise them," I fumed. I felt Edward take my hand slowly moving it from his chest. I looked up at him and it seemed he calmed down a little.

"Let's go play some games with the kids before he ruins the rest of our night," Edward said, and I nodded my head and looked back at Will.

"Bye Will, have a nice life," I said hoping he would understand that I was done here. I turned to walk away and felt a hand grip my arm. Before I could react to it, I was pulled in two directions as I watched Edward shove Will so hard, he fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on her!" Edward yelled standing in front of me now. I saw Sophie and Nicky run over to us as it seemed we were now causing a show.

"Mom, what happened?" Sophie asked taking my hand.

"Did he hurt you?" Nicky asked sounding as if he would help Edward kick Will's ass.

"No, I'm fine," I said, and they both looked at me as if I was full of shit. I was seriously going to have to learn how to stop saying I was _fine_ when I was lying.

The truth was, my arm hurt a little from the jerking of Will and Edward's pull on me.

"I just wanted to talk to her," Will said slowly getting up from the ground.

"Talking doesn't mean you have to put your hands on her, and she said bye, meaning she's done talking to you," Edward barked at him.

"Baby, just forget about it all right," I said pulling on Edward's arm. He turned and looked at me, then my arm and his eyes grew large. I looked down at my arm and it looked like it was going to bruise.

Edward turned back towards Will with new anger in his eyes, and I quickly jumped in front of him.

"Edward, no! I'm fine—I mean, I'm really okay. It happened when you pulled me from him," I explained cursing myself for saying fine. "Edward, the kids," I said hoping he would realize they were standing directly behind him.

His body seemed to relax as he looked over his shoulder at Sophie and Nicky. He inhaled a deep breath running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's go play some games," he said taking my hand in his and turning guiding Sophie and Nicky inside. I didn't even bother turning around to look at Will.

"Dad, I thought you were going to kick his butt," Nicky said with a grin. I shook my head at his excitement of what just happened. He was such a boy.

The kids fell right back into playing as if nothing happened, but I could tell that Edward was still a little pissed off.

After about two hours of playing games, we ate dinner and then headed back home. I told Sophie and Nicky to go get ready for bed, and that we would be up soon to tuck them in.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked once the kids were upstairs.

"I overreacted and in front of the kids no less," he said shaking his head and running his fingers through his hair. I walked over to him and cupped his face in my hand.

"Will went too far, he pissed me off, too," I said. Edward placed his hand over the little bruise that was appearing on my arm.

"I wanted to rip his head off his damn shoulders for touching you."

"I know, but I'm okay."

"I just don't trust him. The way he watches you, he's like a predator waiting to pounce on his next victim, and he has you in his sights," Edward explained. The thought gave me chills.

"Will is a lot of things, but I know him. He would never hurt me," I replied. Edward lifted my arm as if he needed to show me the bruise on my arm.

"Just like you told him, he _used_ to know you, you _used_ to know him. I don't trust him," he told me just as Sophie and Nicky called down to us. I leaned up and placed a kiss on Edward's lips.

"I'll carry my pepper spray and even take dad's gun with me, if it will make you feel better," I informed him. He sort of smiled at me with a shake of his head.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know, I love you, too."

We went upstairs to tuck the kids into bed. I asked Sophie about school again, hoping she would tell me what was bothering her. She told me about some mean girls in her class talking about her hair and leaving her out when they played rope.

Were there really mean girls at the age of seven?

"Screw them girls; you don't need them to be your friend. You are totally awesome without them, and they'll be begging to play rope with you," I informed her and she smiled at me as I tucked her into bed.

"You think so?"

"I know so, girls like that are just jealous, they're not nearly as pretty as you," I replied with a smile and kissing the top of her head.

"You have to say that you're my—mom," she said. I winked at her.

"It's still the truth, Soph; everyone knows you're the fairest in the land, my lady," I joked and she giggled shaking her head at me.

"Love you, Ella," she said winking at me.

"Love you, too, Soph," I replied placing a kiss on her forehead and getting up to leave her room. Edward was just coming out of Nicky's room and we switched rooms so that I could tell Nicky goodnight and he could tell Sophie night.

"Does your arm hurt?" Nicky asked me.

"No, not really. You know I bruise easily," I assured him.

"I would have kicked his butt with dad if you were hurt," Nicky told me and I smiled at him.

"Not necessary. I'm okay; now you don't worry about what happened earlier today and go to sleep all right?"

"Yeah," he replied with a little nod of his head.

"Love you."

"Love you, too," he said placing a kiss on my cheek and then snuggling under his covers. I left his room and headed for Edward and my room. When I walked in Edward was sitting on the side of the bed running his fingers through his hair.

"Take a bath with me?" I asked hoping to change his sour mood. He looked up at me with a smile on his face.

"Do you really have to ask?" he replied and I grinned at him as I started to undress.

"You didn't tell me about Kathleen," he said and I nodded my head and began telling him what I knew.

"Is she all right?"

"She seemed like it; she was cutting up her bras and singing I'm every woman," I giggled and he laughed. I went into the bathroom and started running the water for the bath. I felt Edward in the room before I even turned around.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"Earlier."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. Now, can we please forget about it, I would much rather think about something else," I replied pushing my fingers into his hair.

"Something like what?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe how my husband is going to make love to me in this tub," I whispered against the corner of his mouth.

"Why wait until we're in the tub," he tossed back, wrapping his arms around my waist and then taking my mouth in a wet kiss. I fisted his hair in my hand and pressed my body into his.

"Bed," I moaned against his mouth not wanting to wait for the tub to fill up. Quickly, he cut the faucet off and picked me up, taking me back into our bedroom.

He lowered me to the bed and slowly trailed kisses over my neck, breast and stomach.

"You are so beautiful, Kitty," he whispered as his hand cupped my breast over my bra. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I have a pretty good idea," I breathed out, wrapping my hand around his hard erection straining against his pants. Bringing his mouth back up to mine he slowly peeled my underwear off. I lifted my hips from the bed making that job easier.

"I'm going to taste you first, Kitty. Then I want you on top, understood?" he asked as his fingers teased my wet opening between my thighs.

"Yes," I hissed out as my hips rocked against his fingers. He lowered himself between my legs and did more than just taste me. I could hardly think let alone remember to keep it down since I doubted the kids were actually asleep already.

His mouth did the most wicked, tantalizing things to me. I couldn't tell what side was up or what side was down, as he devoured me like a hungry man. I would never get used to being loved this way. Everything about having his mouth on me was so scandalous and hot, I could hardly hold myself together. When my body erupted in ecstasy, I came with a deep moan slipping from my lips.

Edward kissed back up the length of my body until his mouth was on mine again. I deepened our kissing, tasting the two of us together. Biting on his lower lip and sucking on his tongue, I started unbuttoning his pants and pushing them over his hips.

"Roll over," I moaned against his mouth. Holding me he did as told, and I was now straddling his body. Lifting up just enough so I could get his pants and boxers off, I scraped my nails over his thighs making him shiver.

Once we were both completely naked, I held his erection in my hand and slowly lowered myself around him. We both moaned from the connection. Pressing my hands into his chest I started to rock my hips over him.

Edward's hand slowly moved up over my breast massaging my nipples between his fingers. I rolled my hips just the way he liked, digging my hands into his chest. I felt so full and filled with him inside of me, pressing against my spot.

Lifting and dropping myself around him, I bounced faster and faster, the mattress springs groaning in protest. I took his hands in mine and laced our fingers together as I moved over him. I used his hands for levering as I lifted and dropped over him again and again.

I tossed my head back and closed my eyes so tightly I could feel tears forming. Everything felt so intense, more powerful and forceful than normal, and I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Look at me," he moaned jerking my hands to get my attention. I looked down into his face and my breath caught in my throat at the gaze in his eyes. Nothing but complete, unconditional and unadulterated love rested in them. His eyes never left mine as he watched me ride him.

I loved when he looked at me like this. I felt beautiful, like I could do and be anything I wanted.

"I—I love…" I could hardly speak as I continued moving over him. He pulled one of his hands from mine pulling towards him.

"I know," he whispered just before kissing me. It was hot just like always, and it only caused me to increase my movements over him. I rolled my hips faster as I let myself be consumed by the feeling of having his cock inside of me.

I rocked against him harder, closer to my release. It was already creeping up my spine. "Fuck, you feel so good around me," I heard him moan as he held my hip guiding me to increase my rhythm.

His hips lifted from the bed, meeting each of my movements, driving into me with such force my body shook. The tremors rushed through my entire body and my walls locked down around his cock milking him as I came.

"Oh fuck woman, you'll be the death of me," he whispered as his fingers dug into my hip and he thrust up into my body repeatedly. When he stiffened under me I rocked against him harder knowing he was cuming.

Lying across his chest, all that could be heard now was our breathing and the passing of cars outside.

"That was amazing," I whispered into his chest.

"Agreed, I think your libido is already being spiked by this pregnancy," he teased stroking my hair and I laughed looking up at him.

"You think so?"

"Possibly, but you won't ever hear me complaining about it."

"I bet," I giggled and he laughed lowering his head and placing a kiss on my lips. I placed my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

We started to fall asleep just when his cell phone started to ring. He groaned, leaning over to pick it up and see who was calling.

"Who is it?" I asked with my face in his chest.

"My dad," he said in a confused but concerned voice. "Hey dad, what's up—what! I'll be there in ten minutes. No, I'll be there in ten minutes," Edward yelled into the phone already moving to get out of the bed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"Mom's gallery was just robbed; dad said she's really shaken up," he said walking over to his drawer and pulling out a pair of pants.

"She was there," I asked completely horrified.

"Yeah, I'm going over to help them take care of everything," he said. Quickly, I jumped out of bed.

"I'm going with you," I told him walking to my closet.

"Bella…"

"I'm going, I'll ask Jake and Leah to watch the kids," I told him not wanting to argue about this. Thankfully he gave up and picked up his phone calling Leah and Jake.

* * *

**_*runs for leaving a cliffie* I know you hate me for that but I promise you will have the next chapter next Friday at the latest. Maybe earlier depending on how RL acts._**

**_Does anyone else want to kick Will's ass? Yeah me too! _**

**_Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am still so shocked by all the love for this story. _**

**_It is coming to a close soon, 50 chapters or just a little more. If you are in my group I already gave you warnings for upcoming chapters. So uh yeah... lol_**

**_I'll be back to my Friday updates with this story, so matter what you can safely expect the update by Friday. _**

**_Leave me some review love and receive a teaser for next chapter as a show of my appreciation! ;-) _**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	42. More than the eye could see

Beta'd by the lovely Bobbie Wordsmith! Thanks honey!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday! _**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_More than the eye could see_**

**_Chapter 42_**

Edward drove like a bat out of hell as we headed for Esme's gallery, not that I could blame him. I tried getting him to relax, but he wouldn't listen. We pulled up outside of the gallery, and there were at least two police cars and an ambulance sitting outside of the place.

Edward parked and we both jumped out. He took my hand and we rushed towards the door.

"Sorry Sir, you can't go in there," an officer said stopping him. Edward shoved him back and I tried stopping what would only turn into a bad situation.

"Officer—Rider," I said seeing his name on his shirt; "…this is my husband's mother's gallery. We just want to get inside and check on her," I said hoping he would just let us pass.

"Chief said no one gets…"

"Let them in Rider!" I heard Billy yell, and I was so thankful he was here. Officer Rider nodded his head and stepped out of our way.

"Mom!" Edward yelled and I saw Esme's head pop up from behind two men standing around her at the ambulance. We rushed over to her and Edward quickly jumped into doctor mood as he examined Esme.

"I'm fine, Edward…"

"What is it with you women saying you are fine when you're not," he snapped and she looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I'm fine, I swear you are just as bad as your father," she said with a shake of her head.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I can't believe your father even called you, and you dragged poor Bella out this late."

"He didn't drag me out, Esme; I sort of demanded that I was coming with him. We were worried about you," I told her.

"I'm all right, just a little shaken up is all," she tried assuring us.

"What happened?" Edward asked holding her hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud voice shouting a cop.

"I said, get the fuck out of my way and let me see my mother!"

"Emmett!" Esme yelled. Edward shook his head walking over to where they stood and spoke to the officer. The officer let Emmett pass, and I soon saw Alice and Jasper who were right behind him. They quickly came over to where we stood, and examined Esme much the same way Edward had done.

They were all talking a mile a minute; you could hardly hear anything they were saying.

"Will all of you calm down, I'm all right. I promise," she said holding all three of her children's' hands in hers.

"Mom, why were you here so late? _Alone _at that," Edward asked her.

"You know we have the special exhibit in a few days and I just wanted to make sure everything was ready."

"Why didn't you ask me to stay with you?" Alice asked looking as if she might cry.

"Because you're a newly married woman, and should have been home with your husband," Esme replied causing Alice to roll her eyes.

"Did they catch the son-of-a-bitch so I can kill him?" Emmett barked out.

"No, he got away."

"Did he take anything?" Edward asked and Esme looked over at me. Without her having to say a word I knew exactly what was taken.

"He took a few pieces of _The Swan_ collection. Nothing too big that he couldn't carry, but he got at least three pieces," she said, and I shook my head running my fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"No, don't apologize, Esme, please. I'm just happy you're all right. They're just paintings," I assured her, but she didn't look assured at all.

It was no secret how important my mother's paintings were to Sophie, Nicky and I, but I would choose Esme over those paintings any day. She had become a mother to me and I wouldn't survive losing another mother.

"Didn't take all of you long to arrive," I heard Carlisle say from behind us. We all turned around to see him coming out of the gallery.

"Carlisle, I should kick your ass for disturbing their night and calling all of them here," Esme said. He smiled un-phased by her threat.

"They're our children and needed to know. Would you have felt better if they came storming into the house tomorrow and gluing themselves to your side?" he asked her placing a kiss on her forehead.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at all of us. Billy walked over and said he wanted to ask Esme a few questions.

"Did he only take Renee's paintings?" he asked her.

"No, he took a few other things. But, I could tell he was looking for something, and I'm positive it was Renee's paintings."

"I'm calling Sam," Jasper practically growled as he stepped away from us pulling his phone out.

"Was he alone?" Billy asked her.

"From what I could tell, yes. I was in my office and if it wasn't for him knocking over that vase, I probably wouldn't have noticed someone was in here at all," she explained.

"Did he notice you?"

"I'm afraid so, it's why he ran off so quickly. He ran into me so hard it knocked the wind out of me," she answered.

"All right, we're going to have a look at the security cameras. We want you to go ahead home and get some rest," Billy told her. She nodded her head and got up from where she was sitting on the side of the ambulance.

Carlisle quickly took her hand in his.

"All of you go home and get some sleep; please. Especially you two, you are carrying my grandchildren," she said pointing at Alice and me.

"Mom…" Alice started and Esme shook her head.

"Now—Edward, Jasper, be good husbands and take your wives home. I will cook you all a big dinner tomorrow so that each of you will see how all right I am, okay?" she said pointing at everyone.

We all nodded our heads; no one actually wanting to fight with Esme. Each of us gave her a kiss on the cheek as we watched her and Carlisle leave. Of course, none of us wanted to leave until the police were gone and Edward could turn the security system on.

"The four of you go, I'll stay here," Emmett said.

"What—no, we can wait," Alice said with a yawn.

"No you can't. The two of you look like you're going to pass out," Emmett said looking at Alice and me. I mean, damn did we really look that horrible.

"Emmett's right; come on, let me get you home, Kitty," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I agree. Come on baby. There's not much else we can do right now," Jasper said taking Alice's hand. She nodded her head. We all left heading home and agreeing to stop at Esme's tomorrow to check on her.

"Is Esme all right?" Leah asked the moment we got home.

"Yeah, she's just shaken up," Edward answered running his fingers through his hair.

"Did they catch the guy?" Jake asked.

"No, but Billy is hoping to get something off of the security cameras, Edward explained to them. After Leah and Jake went back home, Edward and I sat in the living room. I could tell by the glare on his face he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon.

I stayed snuggled into Edward's side, slowly caressing his hand with my fingers.

"You want me to make you a drink?" I asked knowing he may need one. He shook his head _no_, though.

"No, you should really get some sleep, Kitty," he whispered pressing his lips to the top of my head. "Go ahead upstairs and I'll be up in a minute," he lied. I knew he wasn't ready to sleep. He was pissed, rightfully so.

"I'm all right," I yawned, and he chuckled shifting so that he could hold me in his arms.

"You're exhausted."

"I don't want to go upstairs without you," I breathed into his chest as I inhaled his scent. His arms tightened around me as he turned so that we were now lying on the couch.

"Then we'll stay right here together," he whispered as I laid there across his body. It didn't take long for sleep to find me and before I knew it I was knocked out cold.

_My dream made no sense; at least it wasn't making any sense. I was in my parents' bedroom, well my room, but it looked like my parents' room. I woke up and Edward wasn't in bed with me. I climbed out of bed and went downstairs to find him._

_Only when I reached the bottom of the stairs, there stood a man._

_"Are you Renee?" the man asked in a slurred voice. "Where's the money? What did you do with the money?" he asked and I was confused._

_"What? Who are you?" I asked feeling my heartbeat a thousand beats per minute. He removed his hood and it was Marie._

_She smiled at me mouthing I'm sorry and then the face turned to Robyn's and then Aro's. It just kept changing between the three of them and I couldn't get what it meant._

_Then it stopped on Ronald's face._

_"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't her fault. They made her…I'm sorry," he said and it didn't make any damn sense. What was he talking about? Who made who do what?_

_Then I heard a loud gunshot and I screamed turning to see a man standing over my mother._

_"No!" I screamed running over to him and trying to hit him. Instead, I fell through him as if he was a ghost. I fell right next to my mother and saw that her eyes were resting on a photo over the mantelpiece._

_"Freeze!" I heard my father yell, "Renee! Baby, talk to me please," he said in a panic, and my heart broke as I realized I was dreaming about that night. I turned my head to see the guy overpower my dad as he grieved for my mother._

_Then it changed and my father was no longer my father, but Edward. The shock caused me to yelp as I slapped my hand against my mouth. I turned to look at my mother and instead I was looking at myself fighting to breathe._

_"Baby, please say something," it was Edward's voice I heard begging this time. I turned my head and I screamed when I watched Edward be shot execution style._

"Bella, baby—wake up baby," I heard Edward whispering to me as I awoke from my nightmare. "It was just a dream, baby," he whispered his breath washing over my face as his forehead rested against mine.

"No—it wasn't," I sobbed as the image of Edward being killed flashed into my head again. I felt Edward place a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I wouldn't know where to start," I sobbed, pulling my top lip in between my teeth. Edward shifted us so that we were on our sides now. I realized that we were no longer in the living room, but our bedroom. Spooning me against his chest, Edward began humming against my ear.

"Was it about your parents?" he asked me, and I nodded my head holding on to Edward's arms that were wrapped around me. "It was like I was there that night. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to explain it."

"Edward, it was us," I said turning to look up into his face. "It started as my parents, and then it changed to us."

He didn't say anything right away; his face was unreadable as he looked back at me. "That won't happen to us," he finally said in a stern voice.

"You don't know that."

"Bella, That. Will. Not. Happen. To. Us," he informed me as he held my face in his hand. I knew there was no real way in him knowing that, but I believed him.

"The break in at the gallery just…"

"I know," he interjected holding me tighter and pressing a kiss to the side of my head.

"If all of this is over my mother's paintings, maybe I should just sell them," I said with a shake of my head.

"Don't make a decision like that based off of any of this. You want to hold on to Renee's paintings and that's what we're going to do."

"Edward, your mother could have been hurt or worse, all because someone was there looking for my mother's paintings," I replied turning to look up into his face now.

"Don't do that, Bella."

"Do what?"

"Blame yourself for any of this."

"But—"

"Don't!" he practically snapped at me and I shut my mouth. "Whoever is behind this will be caught and dealt with," he told me. I nodded my head once again believing him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning I had to practically drag myself out of bed, I was still so tired. I woke up in the room alone, and when I looked at the clock I knew that Edward and the kids were already gone for the day.

Running my fingers through my hair, I looked around the room as I tried to shake the dream I had last night. I climbed out of bed and went to take a hot shower. As I stood under the water, I placed both my hands on my slightly bloated stomach.

"Bun, could you be superman?" I asked and then laughed at myself. This was the first time I've spoken to my stomach. It felt so strange. "Or Wonder Woman," I continued caressing my stomach.

I stood in the shower for about fifteen minutes talking to Bun before I finally showered and dressed. I went downstairs and started to make myself something to eat just as the phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answered after the third ring.

"Why is there caution tape over Esme's gallery door?" Angela asked with both worry and anger in her voice. I tell her about what happened last night and she starts to curse up a storm.

"Is she really all right?"

"She claims to be, but we're all going over there later tonight anyway," I tell her as I continue to make me lunch.

"Did the break in shake you up at all?" she asked as if knowing that it had.

"A little; I had a nightmare last night about that night," I replied knowing I wouldn't need to elaborate about to which night I was referring.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked. I told her about the dream, even the parts I didn't tell Edward.

"What are you doing now?"

"Making me something to eat," I answered.

"Are you going to the shop today?"

"No, Leah and Lauren are there. They told me to take it easy today, so I'm just going to stay in until I have to pick the kids up from school."

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ang…"

"What? Seth left for work and Mom told me if I come back to the house today to check on her, she was going to kick my ass," she explained and I laughed.

"So you're going to come check on me instead?"

"What are best friends for? See you then," she said hanging up. I shook my head as I pressed the end button on the phone, and finished making myself something to eat.

I wanted to make myself some coffee, but I knew that I couldn't. How was I going to survive the next eight months working in a coffee shop and not be able to drink any?

After I finished making myself a big breakfast, I went into the living room and turned on the television. Angela showed up walking right in like she usually did.

"That was longer than ten minutes," I teased and I heard her laugh.

"I know, but that's because I stopped by the coffee shop and got you these from Leah," she said placing one of the pastry boxes from coffee shop in my lap. I looked up at her then opened the box.

"Oh my God, are these cream filled?" I asked looking at all the assorted doughnuts in the box. Angela laughed sitting down next to me.

"I mean, give us some credit, Bella. We're only your best friends, of course we made sure they are cream _and_ jelly filled," Angela replied and I squealed in excitement and I'm pretty sure _Bun_ did, too.

"Did Leah make these for me?"

"No, she made it for the dick heads working on the shop, what do you think?" Angela replied and I rolled my eyes at her as I picked a doughnut out of the box. I bit into it and moaned just as Angela snapped a picture on her phone.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my mouth full as I wiped crumbs from the side of my mouth.

"Sending a picture to Leah and Lauren, they wanted to know that the doughnuts put a smile on your face," she told me.

"Well they have, mine and Bun's," I replied and she laughed shaking her head at me. After she sent the picture message and received both their replies, she placed her phone on the table.

"What are we watching?" she asked taking the remote out of my hand.

"I don't know," I said stuffing my face with another doughnut. She turned to some _Will and Grace_ reruns that were on, and we sat there laughing at the show.

"I wish we had some gay guy friends like Jack, or even like Kurt from Glee," Angela said making me laugh. "Instead we got stuck with Will Bowman," she sort of sneered making me laugh.

"Oh, Edward and I ran into him yesterday," I said realizing I didn't tell her.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, Edward almost kicked his ass.

"I would pay big money to see that."

"I bet you would," I replied shaking my head. "You never liked him."

"With good reason; he was creepy."

"No he wasn't," I said looking over at her. He was creepy now, but I don't know about when we were younger.

"Yes he was, I'm telling you I think he had a shrine of you in his house or something," she joked laughing. What Edward said yesterday about Will being a predator replayed in my head giving me a little of an uneasy feeling.

"He has been acting really creepy since he's been back in Seattle," I said with a shake of my head. Angela stopped laughing and turned to me.

"Oh Bella, I was just joking. I wasn't trying to freak you out."

"I know, but it's true. He has been acting really weird."

"You could always let Seth, Jake, Edward and Emmett on him if you're really that uncomfortable."

"They'll kill him."

Angela smiled shrugging her shoulders, "Just a suggestion, but don't worry about him. He's just upset that he's not he one married to you with a baby on the way."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. I went back to eating my doughnuts and trying not to think about the unsettling parts that were my life. I should have been the happiest person in the world right now but wasn't.

I knew that there was something I didn't know, something that was bound to rock my world, and not in the good way.

"Stop it," I heard Angela say.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking whatever it is you were just thinking about."

"Angela…"

"Nope, why don't we talk about my godchild in there, and when I get to start buying things to spoil him or her rotten," she interjected purposely changing the subject. It worked, we spent the next hour talking about where I should register and how I didn't want a lot of floral things at the baby shower.

Interrupting us, my cell phone started to ring, playing Edward's ringtone. I was very grateful for the interruption because Angela started talking about the possibility of me having twins.

"Hi, baby," I said into the phone with a smile on my face.

"There's the woman I married, you sound like you're in a good mood," he replied making me smile a little harder.

"I am, Angela came by the house to hang out with me," I told him.

"Aww man and here I was hoping I could talk you into coming to have lunch with me here at the office," he said, and I quickly jumped up from the couch. Why he thought he had to _convince_ me is beyond me.

"I can! I'll be there in thirty minutes. Do you want me to pick up lunch?" I asked feeling excited about having a lunch date with him.

He'd been so busy that we haven't had a lunch date in a while.

"I have a feeling I'm being ditched," Angela laughed and I gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"You're a newlywed and your husband wants to have a mid-day quickie with you. I get it," Angela interjected with a smirk on her face. I laughed slapping her leg.

"Not a quickie, a lunch date," I told her though a quickie wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Wait, so quickie is off the table? I mean, I would like that more than lunch," Edward said and I felt my cheeks heat up as I started to laugh.

"I don't even know what he said, but I have a feeling I'm right. So I'm going to go and I suggest you wear a skirt and no undies," she told me standing up. She placed a kiss on my cheek and rubbed my belly just before letting herself out.

"I'll be there soon," I told Edward, purposely ignoring his question regarding the quickie. I did take Angela's advice, though and changed into a skirt.

I stopped at a diner to pick up some lunch for Edward and me to eat and drive right to the clinic. I was so excited about having lunch with him, I almost forgot the food in the car.

"Hey Bella!" Edward's receptionist Amber said when I came into the clinic.

"Hey Amber, is he busy?" I asked her pointing towards the back.

"Yeah, but he told me to tell you to go straight back to his office. He's with his last patient of the afternoon," she told me. I nodded my head and headed toward his office.

When I reached his office and went to open the door someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a woman in a lab coat standing behind me.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked as if I was a child. I tried to see if she was wearing a nametag, but I didn't see one.

"Into Edward's office for…"

"…No one is permitted in Dr. Cullen's office without him escorting them," she said cutting me off. I put a forced smile on my face. I knew she was simply doing her job, but she was annoying me.

"I'm very well aware of that, but I am…"

"…I don't care who you are. You can go wait back in the waiting area."

"Amber, said that…"

"Amber? She's only a receptionist," she spat as if it meant that Amber was small and unimportant. "…she does not run this office," she snapped at me. I shifted trying very hard not to slap this woman. I was sick and tired of her cutting me the hell off.

"I never said she did, I am simply trying to tell you that…"

"…You need to go back to the waiting area."

"No! You need to stop cutting me the hell off."

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"I'm Edward's wife…" I replied and she actually laughed.

"Young lady," did she seriously just call me young lady? She didn't look that much older than me. "I don't know what game you are playing at here, but…"

"…game? No one is playing any game. Dr. Cullen is my husband and I am here to meet him for lunch," I replied ready to kick her in the face.

"You seriously want me to believe that you are…"

"My wife," Edward interjected coming up the hall with his hands pushed into his pockets. He was glaring at the woman in front of me.

"Dr. Cullen," she whispered shifting on her feet uncomfortably.

"Dr. Montgomery," he replied back sternly. A light bulb went off in my head. I remembered Edward telling me about the new doctor Dr. Cooper had hired while we were on our honeymoon. "I see you've met my wife," he continued coming to my side and lowering his head to place a kiss on my lips.

He lifted his mouth from mine and leaned behind me opening his office door. "Shall we go in," he said looking between me and Dr. Montgomery.

"I'll leave you two," she started nervously.

"No, I would like to talk to you now, Dr. Montgomery," Edward said in a tight tone, opening the door even wider. I walked in first taking a seat behind his desk, and Dr. Montgomery followed me a moment later.

Edward came in and shut the door behind him.

"I didn't know she was your wife, Edward."

"I gathered that when I heard you yelling at her while I was seeing a patient," Edward replied between clenched teeth.

"I wasn't…"

"You were loud enough for everyone to hear you," Edward said, cutting her off before she went to explain that she wasn't yelling at me.

"I didn't know she was your wife, and I don't appreciate being reprimanded in front of her like I'm some insubordinate adolescent," Dr. Montgomery snapped right back at him.

I didn't like the tone she was using on him, but she did have a point. It was slightly unprofessional to have this conversation in front of me.

"I don't appreciate the tone of voice you used while speaking to her in the hallway," he informed her.

"I already told you, I didn't know she was your wife."

"Whether she is my wife or not, you don't talk to people that way. Amber would have never let anyone back here without knowing it was all right by me first. Also, I don't appreciate the way you implied that Amber was insignificant because she's a receptionist," Edward replied. Apparently he did hear everything she said.

"I'm sorry I don't make everyone feel _special_ here like you do. I'm a physician, their boss not their friend," she snapped back at him.

"You just remember who your boss is," he replied with his jaw set tight. Her eyes seemed to go a little wide-eyed. She opened her mouth to speak when there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Edward said never taking his eyes off of Dr. Montgomery.

"Is everything all right in here?" Dr. Cooper said coming into the office.

"Yes, Frank. I was just speaking with Dr. Montgomery about how we speak to people here," Edward answered looking at Dr. Cooper now.

"Yes, I heard the conversation she was having with Bella in the hallway," Dr. Cooper replied and then he waved over at me. I smiled and waved back.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Montgomery forced out as if it was the most difficult thing in the world to say. Edward simply nodded his head and excused her. She practically ran out of the room running past Dr. Cooper.

"She's a damn good doctor that one, but that attitude isn't going to get her anywhere," Dr. Cooper said with a shake of his head.

"Where did you find her again?" Edward asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Let's just say I lost a bet," Dr. Cooper said, and he Edward started laughing. Obviously it was some kind of inside joke. "I'll leave you to your lunch and beautiful wife," Dr. Cooper said with a wink in my direction before he left closing the door behind him.

Edward turned smiling at me now.

"He's right you know…"

"Uh?"

"About my wife, she is very beautiful," he said walking over to me. I grinned shaking my head at him.

"Always the charmer, Dr. Cullen," I replied as I stood up from my seat behind his desk.

"Well you sure as hell weren't going to marry me for my good looks," he replied walking over to me.

"But, that is exactly why I married you," I teased moving toward him. It was like something else was taking me to him instead of my own legs.

"Oh really, and here I thought it was for my expertise in the bedroom," he teased right back taking my hand and pulling me against his body.

"Hmm, I do love your expertise in the bedroom."

"Would you like me to show you my expertise in the office," he asked slowly trailing up my thigh and under my dress.

"I wouldn't want you to get in trouble, Dr. Cullen," I breathed as his finger traced around the lining of my underwear.

"If you can keep it down no one will have a clue," he whispered against my lips slipping one of his fingers into my panties. "You're hot, Kitty. I feel the heat radiating off of you. Are you wet, too?" he asked lightly brushing his finger over my clit teasingly.

"Yes," I hissed wishing he would just really touch me already. I moaned when his finger slipped inside of me. Curling, bending and coaxing me to come for him.

"You are always so wet for me," he breathed against my face. I gripped his biceps in my hands for leverage as I felt my legs melting under me.

"Edward, please," I moaned tossing my head back as I felt his fingers slide in and out of me repeatedly.

"Please what, Bella? Tell me what you want me to do," he replied brushing his lips over the corners of my mouth and slipping another finger inside of me. I gripped his arms tighter as I felt my release starting to spread throughout my body.

"Tell me, sweetheart or I'll stop," he warned pushing his fingers into me faster and faster. I opened my mouth to speak and only a whimper came out as my body began to tremble in anticipation.

"Don't—don't stop," I manage to breathe out when he pressed his thumb against my clit. I spread my legs apart silently begging him for more. The force of my release filled my entire body making it impossible to think straight.

"What do you want me to do, Kitty?" he asked as his fingers stroked, curled and teased.

"Oh God!" I moaned, feeling my release at the peak of explosion. My nails dug into his arms and I felt the heat spread through my body as I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming out his name.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful when you come," Edward growled pressing his lips into my neck. His fingers never stopped their blissful curling and massaging of my warm, moist opening.

"Oh—fuck me, Edward," I moaned out probably much louder than I should have. I was seriously hoping no one could hear us.

"It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Cullen," he replied quickly lifting me up from the floor. I wrapped my legs around him and he fisted my underwear in his hands yanking them from my body.

He pressed me up against the wall by the bookshelf in his office and I started pulling at his belt buckle. "Remember you have to keep it down, Kitty, or we'll be giving everyone out there a show," he whispered against my mouth before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

I couldn't speak because the anticipation alone was about to make me explode. I simply nodded my head as I slid my hand into his boxers and wrapped my hand around his hard cock.

"God, I love how hard you get," I breathed into his mouth as he continued to assault my lips.

"Just for you, baby. I only get hard for you," he replied sucking my tongue into his mouth. I pulled his erection free from his pants and placed him at my opening. A soft long moan slipped from his mouth as I teased the tip of his cock around my wetness. "You're killing me, Bella," he groaned rocking his hips into me and slipping into my body.

I let his erection go allowing him to push the rest of himself into my body. A loud moan started to spill from my mouth and he quickly started to kiss me. Passionately devouring my mouth as his hips rocked into me again and again.

I prayed to anyone who would listen that Edward and I would never stop making love this way, fucking me as if his life depended on my body giving him pleasure.

Wrapping my arms around him I clawed at his shirt trying to hold on and remember to be quiet. The idea that someone could hear us was extremely hot even though I knew I would have been embarrassed.

"Fuck, baby I can't get deep enough," he breathed against my mouth and then started sucking on the skin on my neck. Using my legs that were wrapped around his waist, I lifted myself up a little further on the wall then slammed back down around him.

Instantly causing him to penetrate me deeper.

"Ah!" we both moaned out so loudly I knew someone heard us. Edward's hand slammed against the wall causing some frames to fall. His other hand dug into my hip as his started to pummel into me repeatedly.

My nails scraped over his back as I moaned incoherent words under my breath. I would never get tired of being fucked by my husband.

Even if we came across a dry spot I would do anything to fix it, to keep it this way forever.

Harder and Harder he pounded into me until we both succumbed to the hot, mind blowing ecstasy that was our orgasms.

Slowly Edward slipped from my body and lowered me back to the floor. Our breathing loud and uneven as it filled the tiny office.

"That was completely worth me being fired," he joked wrapping his arms around me and placing a kiss on my lips.

"You're the boss, you can't be fired," I reminded him as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Not officially," he replied and I rolled my eyes. That was all technicality stuff. He and Dr. Cooper only had a few more things to do before this practice belonged to Edward.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" I asked chewing on my bottom lip.

"Thankfully there are no patients here because it's everyone lunch time, but I don't know if Amber or Dr. Cooper were still here," he replied pressing me into his semi-erection that was still hanging out over his pants.

"Speaking of lunch, Bun and I are very hungry," I told him and he laughed placing a quick kiss on my forehead before letting me go. He placed himself back in his pants and I fixed my skirt and made a note to thank Angela for the idea.

We sat down and started to eat the lunch I brought in for the two of us.

"I think I figured out what day I will have the staff meeting at the coffee shop," I said taking a bite into my sandwich.

"When?"

"The same day as Sophie and Nicky's field trip,"

"The one they don't want us to chaperone," Edward replied with a smirk. I laughed nodding my head. Edward pretended to be extremely hurt when the kids said they didn't want us to chaperone their trip, but for their Uncle Emmett to do it instead.

"Yes, that one," I replied as I continued to eat.

"I don't why they don't want me to go. I'm just as cool as Emmett," Edward said and I laughed as I shook my head at him.

"You don't sound very cool right now."

"Yeah, you weren't saying that a moment ago," he tossed back and I simply grinned at him as I picked up my drink.

After we finished lunch, I started to clean up so that he could get back to work and I could leave to pick the kids up from school.

"I'll be home around five, and then we'll head over to my parents' house," Edward said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Okay, have you talked to her today?"

"No, but Alice said she stopped by this morning and mom was making this huge breakfast."

"For who?" I asked looking up at him.

"According to mom, just her and dad."

"Edward, I'm worried about her. I think the break-in is bothering her more than she wants us to know," I said pulling his arms tighter around me. I felt his lips on my shoulder blade.

"Yeah, I know, but she'll never admit it because she doesn't want any of us to worry," he replied holding me tighter in his arms.

"I hope they catch the son-of-a-bitch who broke in," I said with shake of my head.

"If we leave it to Billy and Sam he'll be caught one way or another," Edward replied. I forgot that Jasper called Sam last night. We knew there was a possibility that this had nothing to do with my mother's paintings, but if it was one thing we were learning, it was that there was something going on that was much more than the eye could see.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Who do you think broke into Esme's gallery? What about Bella's nightmare? Did you enjoy the quickie in the office?_**

**_Sorry I never got the teaser out earlier this week, I had a death in the family and yeah you get it...I do appreciate all the reviews I receive!_**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	43. Our Family

Re-Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Sorry I know its a day late!_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Our Family_**

**_Chapter 43_**

_(Same day)_

_._

_._

_._

After I picked the kids up from school, I made them start right on their homework, because we still had to run by Esme and Carlisle's house later for dinner.

Nicky finished first and went straight upstairs to read a new comic book Edward had gotten for him. I went to go see if Sophie needed help just as the doorbell rang. I wasn't sure who it could be, so I looked out of the window first and was surprised to see it was Sam.

"Hey Sam, surprised seeing you here," I said opening the door with a smile on my face.

"Hey Bella, I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time," he replied with a grin.

"No, not at all–come in," I told him stepping aside so that he could. I shut the door behind him and looked up at him confused about why he was here.

"Did you find out anything about who broke into Esme's gallery?"

"No, I... uh—I did find out something that I want to tell you."

"Um... okay, we can go sit in the living room," I replied. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me.

"It's about my parents?" I asked.

"Your mother."

"Marie or Renee?"

"Renee," he answered, and he looked nervous about telling me whatever it was he was going to tell me. I didn't want to chance Sophie and Nicky hearing, so I asked him to follow me to my father's old office.

I shut the door behind us.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Jonathan and Billy about this and…"

"...Sam, please just tell me whatever it is you're trying to tell me," I interrupted feeling as if I would lose it if he didn't tell me soon.

"Before your mother met your father, she was involved with Aro," he said and I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What? Involved how?"

"They were engaged. She met him while she toured Italy…"

"She's been to Italy?" I asked feeling confused.

"Apparently, after she finished school she was offered an apprenticeship with no other than…"

"…Aro."

"Yes, apparently it turned into a whirlwind romance," he answered. I shook my head as the confusion filled it. Was he serious?

My mom and Aro?

Renee and Aro?

"Are you sure about this?" I asked hoping there was some mistake.

"I'm certain of it."

"Then what happened?"

"That's the part I'm not sure about, all I know is that they had a huge falling out about some artist and Renee packed up and left Italy without ever looking back. It wasn't until a year _before _your parents died that Aro met Robyn."

"He knew Robyn was my mother's sister; there's no way he couldn't have known that."

"I believe he knew, I also think that it's why he married Robyn in the first place," Sam explained.

"This is unbelievable," I said shaking my head as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Did my father know?"

"If he did he never said a word to anyone about it," he told me. I started chewing on my lip as I tried to process what Sam was telling me. "There's one more thing Bella," he said getting my attention.

"What?"

"I have reason to believe that the reason Aro has been after your mother's artwork is because he thinks she stole something from him."

"Stole what?"

"That I have no idea; just that Aro wants it back," Sam told me. I inhaled a deep breath with a shake of my head.

"Have Robyn and Aro returned to the states yet?"

"Not that I'm aware of, if they have, they did it on some private flight."

"Have you found this Valerie person yet?"

"No, the trail went cold. I went back to that hotel and she checked out without ever returning."

"This is ridiculous; I mean I feel like I know nothing at all when it comes to my parents."

"I'm sure they were only trying to protect you, much like you are with Sophie and Nicky," he replied and I knew he was right.

It was still frustrating because if I would have known some of these things before, there is so much that could have possibly been prevented.

Nicky called to me and I knew I needed to answer him before they came looking for me. I showed Sam out after speaking with him.

"Thank you, Sam."

"Anytime, Bella, I just wish I could give you better news."

"Believe me, you are giving me more than I ever thought I would get; thank you," I said with a smile. He nodded his head and turned leaving. I shut the door and yelled up to Nicky to ask him what he needed.

"Can I have a snack?"

"Not in your room you can't," I yelled back.

"Okay," he yelled back sounding as if he was pouting.

"I don't feel like doing this stupid math anymore," I heard Sophie say from the dining room. She'd been sitting in the dining room for the last half an hour working on her math homework. She refused to ask Nicky for help because she said if he could do it so could she.

I walked into the dining room to see a very frustrated Sophie.

"You want some help?" I asked sitting down across from her. She looked up at me with a pout on her face.

"Am I stupid because I don't get it as fast as Nicky?" she asked.

"What? No, of course not. You are very smart."

"But…"

"No, buts, Sophie. You are one of the smartest little girls I know."

"You don't know a lot of little girls," she retorted and I smiled at her.

"You're one of the smartest _people_ I know and I know a lot of people," I replied with a smirk and she giggled shaking her head at me as she looked back down at the worksheet in front of her. I watched as she read the directions to the paper and started working on it.

Honestly, I think the only thing that was really bothering her was how quickly Nicholas was able to finish the worksheet, and how long it was taking her.

I heard the front door open followed by the beeping of the alarm, and I knew it was Edward finally coming home from work.

"Where is everyone?" Edward yelled from the foyer.

"We're in here, and Nicky is upstairs probably reading another comic," I yelled back over my shoulder. I turned back to Sophie who looked extremely frustrated with one of her math problems.

"What's the problem?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I nodded my head down to her sheet. She blew out a frustrated breath, and then pushed the paper over to me. I explained to her what she had to do and how she could figure the problem out, if she wrote it out on another sheet of paper.

"How are my two favorite ladies today?" I heard Edward ask from behind me just before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"My day was good; but you knew that already," I replied looking up at him with a smirk on my face. He grinned at me lowering his mouth to mine.

"Yes, my lunch break was the best part of the day," he whispered placing another kiss on my lips. I laughed as I turned giving my attention back to Sophie who was now working out the problem I showed her.

"How about you, Soph?" Edward asked walking over to her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Math sucks," she grumbled and Edward looked over at me with a brow raised. I simply shook my head letting him know I had it under control.

"I'm going to go change and then we can head over to my parents' house," Edward told me.

"We're going to Nana and Pop Pop's house?" Sophie asked, her attitude doing a complete 360.

"Yes, but we can't go until you finish your homework," I replied, and she smiled looking back at her paper and working with a little more pep in her step.

Edward grinned at me and placed another kiss on the top of her head and left the room to go change. I continued sitting with her until she finished. I looked it over for her and gave her a thumb's up.

"Now remember, there is nothing wrong with taking more time to finish your homework, okay?"

"Yes."

"And I don't ever want to hear that stupid stuff again; you are not stupid Ms. Sophia Amy Swan Cullen," I told her and she grinned at me like I knew she would hearing me call her by her full name.

I got up from the table and gave her a wink. I headed upstairs so that I could talk to Edward about what Sam told me. When I walked into the room, I stopped in my tracks seeing a shirtless Edward.

"You're drooling, Kitty."

"I am not," I giggled as I walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and looked down into my face.

"What's the matter?" he asked. I would never understand how he did that.

"How do you know something is the matter?"

"You have that little wrinkle you get over your eyebrows when you're upset about something," he replied and I smiled at him.

"Sam stopped by earlier."

"Hmm, I assume that he didn't bring good news."

"No, but he had some shocking news," I replied and began to tell him about my mom and Aro.

"I did not see that coming," Edward said with a shake of his head.

"Imagine how I feel."

"How _do_ you feel?"

"Confused because it just doesn't sound right–my mother and Aro? Upset because the two people I need to talk to about all of this aren't here…"

"I'm sorry, baby," Edward said cupping my face in his hand. I pressed my face into his palm loving how relaxed his touch made me.

"It's not your fault. I'll just be happy once all of this is over with."

"We could skip going to my parents' house, if you rather stay in."

"No! Your mom needs all of us there, whether she says it or not, plus being around our family will put me in a much better mood."

"Okay, whatever you want to do."

"Are we leaving yet?" Nicky asked standing at the door.

"As soon as I finish getting dressed," Edward told him. I kissed Edward and left the room so he could finish getting dressed without me distracting him. I went downstairs and saw that Sophie and Nicky were in the dining room going over her homework.

"Everybody ready to go?" Edward asked, coming into the dining room a few moments later.

"Yup, I'm all finished," Sophie answered getting up and placing her homework in her backpack. We all left heading for Esme and Carlisle's place. Alice already called to let us know she and Jasper were already there.

"Why are we going to Nana and Pop Pop's house?" Nicky asked from the back seat. Chewing on my lip, I looked over at Edward. I didn't really expect them to ask us that, but I could understand why they would.

We didn't normally go to Esme and Carlisle's during the week unless we had a reason.

"Nana is making everyone a big dinner tonight," Edward answered looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Because she loves us and wants the family at the house for dinner," I answered hoping they would let it go.

"So Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett will be there, too?" Sophie asked as if trying to call me on a lie.

"Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper are already there," Edward replied.

"Will Amelia and EJ be there, too?" Nicky asked. I swear we were being interrogated by them.

"Yes, Nana and Pop Pop wants to see _all_ of their grandchildren," Edward replied to him.

"Exactly and the two of you are asking all of these questions as if you don't want to go," I said looking back at them.

"No, we want to go!" they both yelled making us laugh. The rest of the drive Sophie told us long joke after long joke.

I do have to admit they were very funny.

The moment we walked into Esme and Carlisle's place the kids ran off looking for them. I could smell that Esme had already started cooking. We walked into the kitchen just as she was giving Sophie and Nicky a hug.

Alice was already in the kitchen helping her cook and much like I did with my mother, I went right to work without having to be asked.

"Hey you two, why don't you come help me set the table for dinner," Carlisle said getting Sophie and Nicky's attention. They smiled and gladly went to help him.

"How are you, mom?" Edward asked once the kids were out of the room.

"I'm great honey, hand me that oven mitt," she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked handing her the oven mitt.

"Of course I'm sure, I want the oven mitt," she replied and Edward cut his eyes over at me and Alice then looked back at Esme.

"That's not what I meant, Mom."

"Then what else could you be referring to? I'll have all my children and their other half's along with all my grandchildren over for dinner," she replied, still wearing that same smile. "I am absolutely wonderful."

"Has she been like this all day?" I whispered over to Alice.

"Yes; last time I saw her like this was after the whole Emmett fall out," she whispered right back. I inhaled a deep breath and continued watching Esme as she moved around the kitchen.

"Mom…"

"Edward, sweetheart, please just—just leave it and go get my punch bowl from the basement," she interjected with her hand cupping his face. He looked defeated, but I knew he wouldn't force her to talk if she didn't want to.

"She put Jasper to work, too, when he kept asking if she was all right," Alice whispered to me.

Edward nodded his head and placed a kiss on Esme's forehead before walking out of the kitchen to do as she asked. Alice and I shared a look just as we heard Emmett, Lauren and the kids come into the house. They came straight into the kitchen greeting all of us.

Emmett tried getting Esme to talk, too, but it was pointless because she did the same thing with him she'd done with Edward.

"Mom, are you seriously just going to ignore me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Emmett. I said hello, didn't I?" Esme said still moving around the kitchen. Lauren put herself to work in the kitchen, too, as we all made sure to stay out of Esme's way.

"Dad said you were holding it in—it's not…"

"…I'm_ your_ mother, correct?" she asked turning to him with her hand on her hip.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer me," she replied sternly.

"Yes, of course you're my mother and I love you."

"And I you, but if you don't drop it and go get those extra damn chairs out of the garage like I asked, I will beat you with this serving spoon; understood?" she told him, and I knew I looked shocked from her reply.

Emmett didn't utter another word as he walked out of the kitchen to do as she requested.

"I just don't know why they have to make such a fuss over it. I'm fine, I'm alive and I'm fine," we heard Esme start to mumble as she went back to stirring the pot on the stove.

"Mom…" Alice called to her, but she didn't turn around.

"I _was_ scared, but only that I would never get to see my family again. I have the opportunity now, and I just want to forget last night and spend time with my family. I want to spoil each of you and be grateful that it didn't turn fatal. I want our family; is that such a crime?" she continued, and Alice, Lauren and I all shared a look.

"Esme…" I called to her this time, and she walked away from the stove and over to the sink, but never looked over at us.

"I just want—I want to be happy that I'm with my family," she said finally turning around to look at us. We saw the tears in her eyes and the three of us quickly went to her hugging her in our arms.

Eventually, we were all crying with her.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward ask a moment later.

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" Emmett followed.

"It's our hormones, now get out," Lauren replied pulling herself from the hug first as Alice and I continued to hold Esme.

"Mom, if this is about last night…"

"She doesn't want to talk about it," Lauren interjected cutting Emmett off.

"She's standing there crying—Mom…"

Edward called this time. I pulled out of the hug and walked over to where Edward, Emmett and now Jasper all stood. I gripped Emmett and Edward both by their shirts and started pulling them out of the kitchen.

"You, too, Jasper," I yelled over my shoulder. "Lauren, could you tell Carlisle to meet us in his office and sit with the kids for me!" I added as I continued to pull a very confused Edward and Emmett.

"Will do!" Lauren yelled back.

Once we reached Carlisle's office, I let their shirts go and pointed into the office.

"Bella…"

"…in the office," I interrupted in a stern voice. It was rather interesting that I was all of five foot nothing ordering three six-foot men around. They walked into the office and Carlisle soon joined us.

"Bella, what is this about?" Carlisle asked looking around the room.

"Mom was crying in the kitchen," Edward told him.

"What? I have to…"

"No," I said stopping him from leaving the room.

"Bella, she's been holding it in all this time if she's finally…"

"She's upset because all of you keep bringing it up," I exclaimed. They all looked at me with confused expressions. "She wants to spend the day with her family, not have to talk or think about last night. She said she was terrified she wouldn't see us again, and all she wants to do is spend this time with her family–our family," I explained to them.

Each of them looked down at their feet, Edward and Carlisle running their fingers through their hair, while Jasper and Emmett pushed their hands into their pockets.

"I know we all want to make sure she's all right, but maybe _this_ is what she needs," I told them.

"She wants us to just act like it didn't happen?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but she doesn't want us to talk about it, and I think we should respect that and give her the family day she so desperately wants," I answered.

"She was the same way after the entire Emmett and Rose situation. Cooked so much, I had to take some to a shelter," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Yeah, she did the same thing when I came home and told her about my situation with Carmen," Edward said with a smile.

"And when Alice got into that accident a few years back," Jasper added.

"It never occurred to any of you that this might be how she handles stress, and when she's upset?" I asked them.

"Honestly? No... I mean, it's Esme. She doesn't have an angry bone in her body…" Carlisle said, and then he, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all said, "Unless you mess with her family…"

"Exactly, and last night she felt as though that man could have taken the most important thing to her away. She just wants us all to spend this time together and _not_ discuss last night," I replied. Each of them nodded their heads, thankfully agreeing.

"Believe me, I know she understands that as her husband and sons, you want to protect her, defend her, but you have to let her do this her way, or all of us will be caught in her wrath, and I don't know about you guys, but I do not want that," I continued earning a smile from all of them.

"Thank you, Bella, for being the voice of reason," Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I was honestly terrified you were about to kick our asses when you gripped our shirts," Emmett replied making me laugh.

"I was scared to follow until I realized if I didn't, I would probably have to face Alice, Lauren and Esme. I figured one Cullen woman was better than three…" Jasper said making all of us laugh.

"Wait, Lauren isn't a Cullen," Emmett said.

"Not yet, but I'm sure you'll change that in a year's time," Edward said slapping his hand on Emmett's back.

"What?"

"Oh, come on son, your mother wants to have a family dinner and you bring Lauren…"

"I knew mom would want her to come."

"Are you seriously trying to imply that's the only reason you brought her with you?" Jasper asked him with a grin.

"I hate all of you," Emmett said walking out of the office.

"Hey, I didn't do anything," I giggled.

"Sorry baby sis, you take the heat for your dickhead husband right there," he replied making me laugh as I shook my head.

"Fine, just please get married after Alice and I have the babies. We would really hate to be in your wedding pictures all fat," I teased, earning a glare from him. Jasper laughed following Emmett out of the room.

"Thank you again, Bella," Carlisle said giving me a hug.

"Of course, Carlisle, we're family," I replied with a smile on my face. He placed a kiss on my forehead in that very fatherly way and left the office.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered into my ear wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I love you, too, Dr. Cullen," I replied smiling up at him. He lowered his head to mine kissing my lips.

"I love the two of you, but get your newlywed hormones out of my office!" Carlisle yelled from the hallway making us laugh. We headed back into the kitchen and Esme thankfully looked as if she was in a better mood.

"Bella, what do you say I kick your butt at some _Uno_ tonight," Emmett asked as I walked over to the kitchen table and started prepping the side salad.

"You really want your butt kicked in front of our entire family, Em?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"The real question is, do you?" he asked back. "I bet baby Cullen in there probably ruined all your luck," he said.

"Baby, you do realize she was pregnant when she kicked your ass last time right," Lauren asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Whose side are you on?" he asked her, and she laughed and mumbled something to him before kissing him. I shook my head and continued working on the salad.

"Are you in or out, little B?" Emmett asked holding Lauren in his arms.

"Definitely in; I live to watch a grown man cry over a game of UNO," I teased making everyone in the kitchen laugh. It did not go unnoticed to me either that Esme was smiling—a real smile.

After we finished making dinner, we placed everything on the large table Esme pulled out for dinner and took our seats.

"It's like Thanksgiving," Nicholas said looking at the spread on the table. I had to agree with him, Esme must have been cooking all day to have prepared all of this.

"You know you're right, Nicky, and in that spirit I'm going to thank god for our family," Esme said motioning for everyone to take hands. We did and bowed our heads as Esme blessed the food and thanked god for our family.

As we ate dinner we laughed, talked and enjoyed ourselves just like Esme wanted us to. I couldn't help but think about how lucky we all were to have each other. I never thought I would feel like a _real_ family again.

I didn't believe I would have the security of family again, or be able to truly provide that for Sophie and Nicky.

But, we had that with all the Cullens, and I knew that no matter what, it was never going to change.

"What's on that pretty mind of yours?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Just thinking about how lucky we are," I replied smiling up at him. He grinned at me and lowered his lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Hey, I'm trying to eat—save that foreplay for the bedroom," Emmett yelled across the table causing me to glare at him.

"What's foreplay?" Sophie asked now causing Edward to glare at Emmett.

"It's um—it's something adults play," Edward tried to answer.

"Can we play?" Nicky asked.

"No," Esme and I answered at the same time.

"But why?" Amelia asked and I glared at Emmett for starting all of this.

"Because it's something Mommies and Daddies play?" Emmett replied.

"But, I heard you and Lauren say you were going to have lots of foreplay later—and Lauren said she wasn't a mommy?" EJ replied, and every adult at the table tried to hold in their laughter unsuccessfully as Emmett and Lauren looked like they might faint.

"She could be our new mommy," Amelia added with Emmett's grin.

"Yeah—like Nicky and Sophie got a new Mommy and Daddy with Uncle Eddie and Aunt Ella!" EJ said beaming at his father and Lauren.

"Emmett's going to have an aneurysm," Edward joked in my ear and I laughed into my napkin trying to cover it in a cough.

"They have to get married first for Lauren to be your new mommy," Nicky pointed out.

"Right, Uncle Emmett get down on one knee and propose to Lauren," Sophie instructed.

"By any chance have I said how much I absolutely love my grandchildren," Esme said, making us laugh while Emmett and Lauren just stared at her.

"Well, daddy popose to Lauren," Amelia said pronouncing _propose _wrong.

"I—we uh…"

"Oh, just marry me you big idiot so that they can all just shut up about it," Lauren suddenly said causing the entire table to go quiet.

"What?"

"I said, marry me," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Seriously?"

"No for fake—what do you think?" she replied sarcastically.

"I did not see this coming," Alice whispered from the other side of me. I nodded my head in agreement. Lauren was the one who had their relationship moving at a _snail's pace _as Angela and I called it.

I mean, I know that normal people didn't rush into things like this, but we were anything but normal, and in my experience you knew if you wanted to marry a Cullen within five minutes of meeting one.

"I got five that he passes out," Jasper whispered behind Alice's back so that Edward and I would hear him.

"I got ten," Edward replied causing Alice and me to shake our heads.

"Well, are you going to answer her son, or just keep staring at her like she grew a second head?" Carlisle asked earning a swat to his shoulder from Esme.

"Leave them alone; why don't we all go into the living room," she said getting up.

"But I'm not finished," Nicky said still eating his food.

"Me either," EJ added stuffing his face. Leave it to the kids to start all of this and to continue eating as if nothing happened.

"If you stop now, you'll get dessert sooner," Esme bribed getting all four children up from the table and out of the dining room in a matter of seconds.

We all started to get up and leave the room when the loud crash of a chair stopped us, and Emmett had Lauren in his arms and kissing her as if we had already left the room.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that's a _yes_," Alice teased and we all laughed.

"Yay! Two Cullen babies on the way and now a wedding to plan! I'm the happiest mother in the world right now!" Esme yelled as she did a little dance. We all laughed as we watched her. Eventually, Emmett released Lauren wearing that big silly grin on his face.

"You know there are no take backs, right?" he asked her and she laughed rolling her eyes.

"It's fine, I'm only marrying you for your adorable children and family anyway," she joked, earning another smooch from Emmett.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Edward joked getting the finger from Emmett. Eventually, Esme pulled the two of them apart and gave them both huge hugs.

"Think they topped our awkward proposal?" Edward asked and I giggled shaking my head.

"I don't know, but if Bun ask how you proposed, I'm telling her or him the cupcake story. The other one never happened," I replied and he laughed placing a kiss on my lips.

Esme sent all the guys out to keep the kids entertained, at least that was the lie she gave. I knew her well enough to know she was about to grill Lauren.

"Lauren, as happy as I am, I just want to make sure you are doing this because you love my son and grandbabies, not because you feel pressured by all of our joking in any way," Esme said once all the guys were out of the room.

"Esme, I—I've never loved anyone more than I love them. I don't know if Emmett ever told you, but I don't have any family other than Bella and Angela," Lauren said winking in my direction. I smiled at her. Lauren disowned her mother a long time ago, and never met her father because he ran out on her and her mom. I remembered when she told me how her grandmother was her only family for a long time until she died a few years back.

"I never gave much thought to the family life until I met Emmett, then it was all I could think about and it scared the hell out of me. Being here today made me realize just how badly I want to be with him, how much I want to help raise those hell raisers he calls his children, and how badly I want to be a part of this family," she continued.

"In that case, welcome to our family," Esme said hugging her.

"I'm so texting Angela and telling her you proposed…" I whispered in Lauren's ear when I hugged her and she pinched my ass. After we got dessert together for everyone, I challenged Emmett to our UNO match.

We sat all sat in a circle on the living room floor. Jasper, Nicky and Carlisle agreed to play with us as well.

"Whoever loses has to put dinner away," Esme said.

"I'm out," Nicky quickly replied making everyone laugh.

"You're not going to play buddy?" Edward asked him.

"No, we all know Mom's going to win anyway," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Have some faith in me kiddo, I think I can beat her. I am a world renowned surgeon," Carlisle said as we all laughed.

"Carlisle, I love you, but when I get finished, the three of you will need a doctor," I taunted earning a high five from Alice, Lauren and Esme.

"Hey, the three of you are supposed to be on our side," Jasper said as he started to deal out the cards.

"Sorry baby," Alice said sitting behind Jasper and wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"All's forgiven darling," he replied in his southern accent. It was so rare when he pulled it out that he felt weird when he did it.

"Carlisle dear, after our sweet daughter-in-law kicks your butt, I'll be your doctor," Esme said causing all of us to let out a loud and long _eww_.

Since the kids opted out of playing UNO with us, they went outside to play on the playground Esme and Carlisle had in their backyard.

Jasper finished dealing the cards and then Emmett suggested we play with two decks, and that we play by number stacks.

"It's not going to help you win," I told him with a grin.

"Trash-talking Bella, is very hot and if you keep talking like that, we'll be visiting my parents' downstairs bathroom," Edward whispered into my ear, and I blushed crimson remembering what Edward and I had done last time we were in that bathroom together.

"Nervous, little sister?" Emmett asked getting my attention.

"You wish, just play your card already," I told him. Somehow the game turned into couple against couple, because everyone's significant other was helping them.

Still wasn't going to work.

I owned this game.

Okay, maybe I was being arrogant, but the fact remained I was undefeated.

I put down a draw two and Jasper grinned at me then put down another on top of it. Emmett grinned and did the same then Carlisle.

They planned that.

I don't know how, but they planned it.

"That's eight cards little B, what're you going to do?" Emmett taunted me and I glared at him. I thought about putting down the additional draw two I had, but it wouldn't get Emmett like I wanted it to.

"Kitty, that's a lot of cards," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Are you doubting my ability to kick their butts?" I asked him in mock shock.

"Of course not, but…" he said and I knew he was talking about the draw two I was holding. I looked at my hand and thought about the eight cards I would have to pick up, if I didn't put it down.

Then I looked at how many cards everyone else was holding. Jasper had about ten; Emmett six and Carlisle had eleven. I had exactly four in my hand now.

Grinning I decided to pick up the eight cards.

Yes, I'm crazy.

Everyone went through their turns as I organized my cards in my hands. When it came back to me I smiled.

"Are we playing color stacks or numbers?" I asked Emmett who came up with the rules for this hand.

"Numbers," the three of them answered.

"Aww, man and I have all of these blue cards," I said with a pout. I saw Emmett grin. "Thankfully they're in numerical order," I continued as I put my cards down and then called UNO once I only had the red draw two in my hand.

"Oh... you have got to be kidding me," Jasper said causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm telling you, she's a freak of nature," Lauren said as she leaned against Emmett.

"She hasn't won yet," Carlisle said trying to stay positive.

"I'm going to go get your doctor bag, honey," Esme joked and we all groaned when Carlisle goosed her.

Jasper went next, and I smiled at the way they were trying to read my face. They were hoping I gave away what color I was holding.

Not a chance.

"Are you guys still playing?" I heard Sophie ask as she came into the living room.

"Yup, it's almost over though. Mom's going to win," Edward answered.

"Well duh," Sophie replied coming over and sitting in Edward's lap behind me. Edward and I laughed as it came back to my turn. I had to draw a card, but I was fine with that, I still had them on edge.

Eventually, the rest of the kids came back into the house and sat down to watch. I could never tell you how, but somehow I ended up with four cards in my hands again and Emmett just called UNO.

"Nervous now, little sister?" he asked with that stupid grin on his face. I would never give him the satisfaction of hearing me say I was indeed nervous.

Edward, Nicky and Sophie had turned into my cheerleaders.

Now, in other families this was probably nothing, but in _our family_ this was a serious game we were playing.

Carlisle went and I was thankfully able to put down two cards after him. Jasper went next and then I watched Emmett like a hawk.

"Babe, the way she's looking at you, she might pounce if you win," Lauren said making everyone laugh.

"I'm not afraid of her," he replied sounding unconvincing. "She's lucky I have to draw," he said and I watched him grin at whatever card he picked up.

"Jazz, put down a real good card for me man, I got this," he said and I rolled my eyes. Carlisle put down his card and I groaned then drew a card from the deck.

A yellow four.

The same card I had when I _let_ Edward win.

I heard him as he started to laugh behind me.

I grinned at our family, and then placed my cards down in numerical order.

"I win!" I yelled and my cheerleaders screamed in cheers while Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle let out a slur of curses.

"Edward, you married a UNO freak," Alice joked, and I stuck my tongue out at her, and then me, Edward and the kids started to sing "We Are the Champions."

"That's it; this is officially a family game. I am going to beat you one of these days, little B," Emmett said pointing his finger at me.

I winked at him as we continued singing.

Alice talked us into playing Karaoke as the guys put dinner away.

No surprise that she picked "We are Family," by Sister Sledge.

So completely off key, Alice, Lauren and I sang to Esme who got the day she wanted with _our family_.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Little fun fact about me, I'm that good at UNO lmao. Are you happy about the newest Cullen engagement? I loved the kids this chapter too! Are you surprised about the Renee and Aro relationship? What else do you think Bella doesn't know? _**

**_Sorry it's a day late. Yesterday was a really nice day so I spent it with my little one outside instead of at the computer. (Water fights are still fun even as an adult lol) Family first! _**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	44. Exploded

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

**_WARNING: this chapter is very intense, and there is angst. But you all trust me right?_**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_Exploded_**

**_Chapter 44_**

I laid there in the bed with my pillow over my face, trying desperately to fall back to sleep. I wanted so badly to ignore the morning rush that was Edward and the kids, but they were making that impossible.

"Dad, can you button my skirt?" I heard Sophie scream.

"Stop screaming Sophie, mom is still asleep," Edward replied, not realizing that he was screaming too.

I could tell when Edward walked out of the room, and I was hoping they were getting ready to leave. Don't get me wrong I loved my family, but I only had another week that I could sleep in past noon before the reopening of the coffee shop.

Between the pregnancy and work, I needed this sleep so badly.

I groaned when I heard Edward come back into our bedroom. His shoes knocking against the wooden floor like a drum.

"Why can't we have pancakes for breakfast?" I heard Sophie ask. I assumed she was standing at the bedroom door because her voice was much closer this time.

"Because we don't have time, Soph, now can you please go downstairs and eat your cereal so we can get going," Edward replied.

"Okay," she replied and I could hear the huge pout she was giving him in her voice. I heard her walk away from the door and then down the steps.

"We'll be out of your hair in thirty minutes, Kitty," Edward said, and I couldn't resist laughing at the fact that he knew I was awake. I tossed the pillow off of my head and looked over at him.

I smiled thinking about how lucky I am to have him in my life. I had to be the luckiest woman alive having Edward as my husband. He turned around and smiled at me as he put his watch on his wrist. "Good Morning, beautiful."

"Some morning, you know all of you make more noise when you're trying not to," I told him, and he laughed walking over to the bed.

"I'm sorry baby, you know they are difficult to wake up in the morning," he whispered before placing a kiss on my lips. A moan slipped from my mouth from the pleasure of having his lips on mine.

"I know," I whispered against his lips before giving him another soft peck on the mouth. "Is Nicky downstairs already?" I asked, surprised I didn't hear much from him this morning.

"Yeah, he's on like autopilot or something this morning," Edward joked, and I laughed falling back against my pillow.

"That's what he gets for staying up last night and reading comic books," I replied with a brow raised as I looked at Edward. He had just gotten Nicky some new comics yesterday, and that's what Nicky was up reading all night.

"In his defense, they are some great comics."

"Whatever."

"What are you up to today, other than running by the coffee shop?" Edward asked as if he was planning something.

"Just some errands I have to run, nothing special," I replied. He nodded his head, but I could tell he wanted to ask me more about my errands.

I was really hoping that he didn't because I was horrible at lying to him.

"Okay, be safe, please," he warned as if he knew what I was up to today. I nodded my head.

"I will, now get out of here so I can get some sleep," I told him with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, dear, talk to you later _Bun_," he said placing a kiss on my stomach and making me laugh. He looked at me with a grin on his face. "I'll see you later, Kitty, I love you."

"I love you, too, have a good day at work, and good luck on that surgery," I replied. He placed a kiss on my lips, and then I watched him leave the room. I curled back up into the blankets and tried falling back to sleep.

Thankfully that didn't take long.

When I finally did wake up, I took a quick shower and then got dressed. I had to head out to the coffee shop for a mandatory staff meeting I called. We were finally putting the final touches on everything and I was extremely excited about it.

I felt like I hadn't worked in months, and it had only been a few weeks. I would deny it if someone asked, but I missed working.

I left the house at the same time I saw Leah leaving.

"You know seeing that we are going to the same place, we should probably save gas and car pool," Leah said as she walked to her car.

"I know, but I have some errands to run after I leave the coffee shop today," I replied. I may have kept that my errands were me meeting with Marie later this afternoon.

She had stopped by the house yesterday while Edward and Nicky were out at the comic book store. It was only Sophie and I at home, and I refused to let her step a foot inside of my parents' house.

I agreed to meet her at a diner that wasn't too far from the coffee shop. The only people who knew what I was doing today were Jonathan and Billy, because I knew they wouldn't try to talk me out of meeting her alone.

I understood that all everyone wanted to do was protect me, but I wasn't a child and this was my battle to fight. If anyone else went with me they would hardly let Marie say anything, which would only result in them arguing.

I needed to talk to her, _alone_.

I jumped into my car and headed for the coffee shop. When I arrived I saw that Lauren and a few of the other staff I hired were already here. I was grateful seeing that I was on a schedule today. I waved at everyone and unlocked the doors to the shop.

We all walked in and Lauren hit the lights for me while I hit the alarm.

"Everyone can just take a seat," I said as I sat at one of the booths. Lauren sat across from me while Leah sat at the bar. I waited until everyone was seated and began going into what the rules were.

I honestly kept to most of the rules Mrs. Newton had, but changed Saturday to a casual day. Next Leah and I gave everyone their schedules and explained that they would remain that way unless they needed to be changed.

"You have to give at least a 24-hour notice if you are not coming in. In the event that it is last minute, please have some type of note when you return to work," I explained. I watched a few eyes rolls but decided to ignore them.

"Be on time, the shop will open at six in the morning, Monday thru Friday so that means you should be here by five, five thirty at the latest," Lauren told them. I smiled to myself making a mental note to point out the irony in her saying that since she used to be late almost every morning.

"The shop is open for 12 hours, but no one's shift other than mine, Leah and Lauren's will pass six hours a day unless necessary. Now, because I know how unpredictable life can be, you can change shifts with each other, if another day is more convenient, but you _must_ let us know because if you do not and you do not show up for your shift, it is a penalty against you," I informed them.

"And it's a three-strikes-you're-out system here people," Lauren added.

"Leah, do you want to add anything?" I asked her, seeing that she was quiet most of the meeting. She nodded her head and started explaining that she didn't want a mess in her Kitchen, and that no one other than cooks, Lauren and me were allowed in her kitchen.

I knew when it came to cooking, Leah was a beast in the kitchen. She didn't take anyone's shit; even hit Jacob with a spatula a few times.

We continued talking and I could tell that a few people still had an issue with taking orders from me because of my age. Most of the people who worked in the kitchen with Leah were older than me and couldn't believe when Leah told them I was the owner of the café. Leah and Lauren must have noticed the obvious attitudes.

"If any of you still have issues with taking orders from someone half your age, you can easily leave and find a job somewhere else," Lauren snapped.

"I agree. I've known Bella, almost all her life, and I couldn't be happier to work with her. We would like for this place to be somewhere we all enjoy being, so any animosity and drama, please leave it at home," Leah added.

I refrained from acknowledging those who had attitudes and continued with what I needed to say. After we finished, everyone left but Leah, Lauren and me.

"I think that guy Frank is going to be a pain in the ass. He's a great cook from what I heard, but I don't see him really being all right taking orders from women," Leah said as she went behind the counter and started a pot of coffee.

"That's because he thought that Edward was going to be the one in charge. I swear I will never understand men and their ego issues," Lauren replied. I smiled agreeing, but checking the time on my phone.

"You in a rush or something," I heard Lauren ask me. I looked up to see both her and Leah looking at me.

"I just have somewhere to be, that's all," I said picking up my purse. "I have to run out to my parents' old house," I lied.

"Need me to come with you?" Lauren asked.

"No, Angela is going to meet me there," I lied again, and cursed under my breath. I don't even know why I was lying.

Right, because I didn't want her to know what I was really doing.

"You're lying," Leah and Lauren said at the same time.

"What, I am not…"

"Yes, you are because Angela just pulled into the parking lot because we're all going to the nail salon," Leah said, and I turned around to look out the window and sure enough there was Angela.

I cursed under my breath once again.

This was why I didn't lie, the shit was just entirely too complicated.

"You ladies ready to go," Angela said when she came into the café.

"No, your best friend is keeping something from us," Lauren said and I rolled my eyes because I knew Angela wouldn't let this go for all the gold in the world.

"I am not, I have something I need to do," I replied not making eye contact with anyone.

"Your errands? Edward told me you had some errands to run, but we all planned a surprise spa day for you and Alice, and we are already late picking up Alice," Angela told me.

This must have been why Edward asked me what I was up to today.

"I can't go," I told them.

"And why not?" Lauren asked me.

"Because, I already have plans that I am not canceling," I replied back looking at Lauren with a pointed look.

"Okay, you are definitely keeping something from us. It can't be anything regarding the kids because you would tell us that," Angela said.

"And we all know it's not an affair because you would walk on hot coals for Edward," Leah added.

"Can the three of you please drop it—please," I said looking at all three of them.

"This is about Marie isn't it?" Lauren asked, and I groaned running my fingers through my hair.

"Marie?" Angela and Leah said at the same time.

"I love the three of you like sisters, but please, just let this go," I said checking the time again.

"Bella, are you going to see her?" Angela asked standing directly in front of me now. I looked up at her not answering her verbally. "Do I need to tell you how much of a bad idea this is?" she asked me.

"No, you don't have to tell me, but I have to talk to her," I said knowing that Angela would be the one to really stand in my way.

"Bella, everything about this is telling me it's a bad idea. I don't trust this woman, she knew the man who killed your parents, even called herself his family. You can't possibly think it's a good idea going to go meet her somewhere," Angela practically snapped at me. I saw the way Lauren and Leah looked at each other, then walked toward the back leaving me with Angela.

"Ang…"

"Don't Ang me, Bella. I know what that woman put you through. You can let everyone else think you are okay, but I remember how you really felt when we were younger. I remember the day she showed up at the school. I sat in the house with you all weekend after that while you beat yourself up, saying that maybe you were unworthy of love all because your bitch of a birth mother didn't love you. I am not okay with the idea of letting you be alone with her," Angela yelled at me.

"Good thing I don't need anyone's permission then uh," I snapped back. I wasn't upset with her, just upset that she was right and using it against me now.

"Then why hide it from everyone?" she asked right back.

"Because none of you understand how much all of this is driving me crazy. Angela, this is something I have to do. I have to talk to her, alone."

"What would Edward say?"

"Probably the same thing you are saying, but I have to do this," I replied. She sort of growled at me and I wanted to laugh.

"I don't trust her."

"Me either, but I know she wouldn't harm me," I replied. It was the only thing I was certain of when it came to Marie.

"I hate that you are so stubborn."

"And here I thought it was what you loved most about me," I joked and she glared at me trying to keep herself from smiling.

She failed.

"At least let me know where you will be, and if I do not hear from you in an hour, I am coming to get you," she said pointing her finger at me. I told her where I was meeting with Marie and even let her know that Jonathan and Billy already knew as well.

"What do you want me to tell Edward; he's going to call to see if you are enjoying your surprise spa day?"

"He's in surgery, I should be done talking with her before he's out, and then I will meet the four of you at the nail salon," I informed her.

"Fine, I'm not okay about this in any way, but I can't tie you up and hold you hostage until your husband arrives so go, and text me when you get there and when she gets there and when you leave and…"

"…I get it, Ang. I'll be okay," I told her placing a kiss on her cheek. I left the café and quickly jumped into my car. I drove to the diner where I was meeting Marie, and parked as close to the door as I could. I then sent a group text to Jonathan, Billy and Angela letting them know I was here.

When I walked in, I spotted Marie right away. She looked nervous. Part of me wanted to turn around and walk out of the diner but I couldn't.

She was the only one who could answer my questions.

I walked over to the table and she smiled when she noticed me approach. I placed my bag on the table and slid into the booth.

"I've ordered you red velvet cake and a strawberry shake. You used to eat it all the time when you were little, cake everywhere. You do still enjoy those, don't you?" Marie asked, and I tried to hide my surprise that she remembered that.

"Yes, but I don't find red velvet cake too appetizing since my pregnancy," I said, and then cursed at my slip of words.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes," I answered looking at her and saw a smile form on her face.

"That's wonderful, are you experiencing any morning sickness? I didn't when I was pregnant with you; you were always such a good baby…"

"Marie…" I said not wanting to talk about this.

"You've really grown up into a beautiful young woman, Bella," she said smiling at me as if I was the most perfect thing in the world.

"I don't want to have small talk with you, Marie, just tell me what it is you so desperately wanted to talk me about," I said sitting back against my seat.

"Straight to the point just like your father," she replied with a smile. My lip curled at her mentioning my father. She had no right to talk about him.

"Since you mentioned my father, why were you at the execution of the man who murdered him?" I asked her and a sad look passed on her face.

"You think I had something to do with it don't you?"

"What am I supposed to think?"

"That I would never do that to Charlie, to you," she said raising her voice a little.

"Why would I think that, you walked out of our lives because you couldn't put the bottle down," I snapped.

"They told you?" she asked and I wasn't sure if she meant my parents or Jonathan and Billy.

"Look, I don't want to beat around the bush. I'll leave Marie…"

"Don't—please. I've waited a long time to be able to sit down and talk to you," she said. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Then talk…"

"Okay, I um, God, you are going to hate me after I tell you this," she said shaking her head. I already hated her, but the fact that she was worried about it scared me.

"Tell me what?"

"I was a complete mess and a drunk all those years ago, Bella. I don't know if your father ever told you, but I was pregnant after you," she began and I didn't say anything. My father never told me, but I did know so I let her continue. "We lost the baby because of my damn stupidity. I was trying to surprise your father and…it doesn't matter how just that I lost the baby. Your father never looked at me the same again. I lost a child and my husband all in one night," she said and looked as if she was going to cry.

"Dad, never told me, but Jonathan and Billy recently did," I said not sure why. She looked at me, but I couldn't read the look on her face.

"I fell into a really deep depression, drinking just seemed to make the pain go away," she continued. "I didn't just suddenly start drinking all the time. I tried to make our marriage work, but your father wouldn't even stay in the same room as me. He started sleeping in the guest room," she continued. I was starting to feel like I was invading someone's privacy.

"Dad would never just turn his back on family like that," I said, having a hard time believing that my father would just turn his back on her like that.

She smiled at me.

"No, he wouldn't unless you hurt him in a way that couldn't be repaired," Marie said running her fingers through her hair.

"What are you talking about?"

"What everyone else never knew was that after I lost the baby, the doctor told us it would be almost impossible for me to carry again. Your father always wanted to have a house full of kids and I wanted to give that to him. We tried one more time anyway, I was willing to do anything to have your father look at me the way he used to, but I lost that baby, too. When I lost the baby I took the opportunity to have a house full of kids away from him. At least that's how he saw it," she revealed and I didn't know what to say.

"Naturally, he put all of his energy into you, and snubbed me. Have you ever had a man look at you with such hatred, disgust? He hated me, he wouldn't say it because you know your father was too much of an honorable man to say something like that, but he did. He hated me but wouldn't just divorce me because of how much he adored you. I'm not proud to say this, but I started to resent you for it. I felt so horrible for my feelings toward you. I hated myself and the drinking started. It made it even worse. I started yelling at you all the time, spanking you for the dumbest reason," she said and I remember that.

I was a little girl who just thought I was being really bad, even though it was my fault my parents seemed like they hated each other.

"Now I know that is no excuse. There is no excuse for what I did to you and what I put you through, but I just want to explain. I loved you, Bella, I still love you. You have and will always be my little girl," she continued. Chewing on my lip, I continued to look at her.

"I was a woman whose husband hated her. I fell into drinking real deep after I found your father with one of the other officers on the force," she said I shook my head.

"No…"

"I know you don't want to think badly of your father, I promise you I don't want you to, but the truth is the truth, Bella. It wasn't like we had much of a marriage anymore anyway, but it didn't stop it from hurting just as much," she told me.

I was one of those daughters who thought her father could do no wrong, so this was really hard to hear.

"That night everything really fell apart. We argued, I think I hit you and your father put me out. The entire night is fuzzy, but I know that I hurt you. I can remember you crying," she said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I remember that night, some of it," I told her and she reached for my hand taking it into hers.

"I'm sorry…" she said and I pulled my hand from hers.

"Why didn't you just stop drinking?"

"I tried, it was hard. Every time I wanted to see you, your father would treat me like I was some stranger. It drove me crazy…" she said looking down into her hand that held mine only a moment ago.

"So you just continued to drink?"

"Whenever I tried to come back, he had me arrested for disorderly conduct because I was drunk. Billy is the one who usually removed me before you would notice, your father never let them actually charge me, but he warned me to stay away from you until I got my shit together. I left. I went away, tried to get better, but I would relapse all the time when reality would slip in. I had no one in my corner, no one to believe in me, so I saw no point in believing in myself. I was a drunk, hurt and angry."

"Eventually I did go into rehab. Your birthday was coming up and I wanted to see you so badly. I knew that your father wouldn't let me if I was drunk, so I sobered up," she said smiling. "I brought you this cute little teddy bear with a pink tutu and I was going to surprise you at school, but when I got there I saw a woman picking you up and you called her…mom," Marie continued and I inhaled a deep breath because I knew she was talking about Renee now.

"I practically lost it. I went to your father and caused a storm in his office. He told me that I was gone for so long that they forced our divorce and revoked my maternal rights to you. I was so drunk the time I was gone I didn't even realize I had been gone for so long. I was hurt, completely devastated by what your father told me. I left and walked into the first bar I passed."

"Then you showed up to the house that night," I said remembering that. She called Renee a bitch and a few other things. Billy's wife got me out of earshot before I heard anymore.

"Yes, it wasn't my best moment. I sobered up the next day and tried to find out what I could do, but they told me there was nothing I could do. I was a drunk and no judge would ever give me you. After that day, I pretty much let myself fall into the bottle."

"You could have stayed sober, dad and mom would have…" I stopped seeing Marie flinch at me calling Renee mom.

"They didn't want me near you. They made that clear with the legal order for me to stay away from you until your eighteenth birthday," Marie said looking down at her hand again.

"Why did you come back when I was sixteen?"

"I wanted to see you," she replied.

"Do you remember what you said to me that day?" I asked her.

"No, sadly I was drunk then, too," she replied with a shake of her head. I shook my head as well.

"I do remember that I saw you though. All I could think about was how beautiful you were, and how I missed everything. I knew I had two years to get my shit together before your eighteenth birthday, so I enrolled into rehab again.

"I stayed there an entire year. I was clean by your seventeenth birthday. I got myself a little house, a job and even started helping out at the rehab center. I wanted to make you proud when you came to me, only you never did."

"Why would you think I would after everything that happened?"

"Because I'm your mother."

"Renee is my mother," I replied and she nodded her head surprisingly not snapping telling me that Renee wasn't my mom.

"When I found out they died…"

"That they were murdered in cold blood," I said hoping now we would get to how she knew Ronald.

"Yes, I thought for sure you would come looking for me then, but you didn't. The hurt of knowing that you didn't want me around almost sent me to the bottle, but I told myself you would come when you were ready. Then one day a woman and man came to me and told me that you were trying to get custody of Renee and Charlie's children…"

"My brother and sister…"

"Right…and I did something that you will hate me for and I'm sorry…"

"What did you do?" I asked her nervously. Marie started crying now. "They told me that if I didn't do what they wanted me to, they would tell the police that I paid Ronald to kill Renee and Charlie, and with my record I knew the police would believe them," she said and I had a really bad feeling in my gut. "I was going to take my chances, hope that you wouldn't believe them, then the man said if I didn't do it they would just deal with you the way Charlie and Renee were dealt with. I couldn't let them hurt you Bella," she said looking up at me with tears in her eyes.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They were going to have me dealt with?

"How do you know Ronald?"

"He attended the rehab with me. We were close, like brother and sister. I helped him on his bad days and he helped me. I finished the program before him; he was still having a hard time with things. One day he left the center and never came back. I saw in the news that they arrested Ronald for their murders, and I couldn't believe it."

"So you had no idea?"

"None, I would never hurt you that way Bella."

"So what did you do that you feel the need to apologize?" I asked again.

"I'm sure by now you've heard of someone named Valerie…"

"Please don't tell me you're Valerie," I said shaking my head.

"They were threatening your life Bella, and blackmailing me. They knew so much about me and…"

"Who?" I asked needing to hear their names. I had a good idea who, but I wanted reassurance.

"Renee's sister Robyn and her husband Aro," she revealed, and I guess I should have been surprised, but I wasn't. "…they told me they wanted the kids, but didn't want to go through a custody battle with you. Aro just wanted to kill you but the woman told him that was too much of a risk. So instead, they wanted me to tell the judge all these things about you so that you would appear unfit."

"And you just did it!"

"I was terrified they were going to kill you if I didn't Bella. I knew you didn't want anything to do with me, but it was the last thing I could do to protect you. I couldn't lose you again, your life was all I could think about."

"What about Sophie and Nicky's life! You could have ruined their life, if Aro and Robyn got their hands on them don't you know that!" I yelled at her with my fist balling up in my lap.

"That was never my intention I swear! I know I fucked up big time and I'm so sorry, Bella. I could never say that enough and I know it doesn't change anything. I've spent the past year doing what they wanted, but getting my own proof against them so that I could finally turn it into the police. I needed to talk to you first before I did that."

"What if they would have won custody of them?"

"I would have never let that happen."

"And how exactly where you going to stop that from happening?" I snapped at her.

"With this information…"she said placing a large envelope on the table. "I didn't just want to prove they were blackmailing _me_, I wanted to find out their involvement in Charlie and Renee's murders. I wanted to try and make everything up to you the only way I could. I wanted to get the real people responsible for murdering your parents," she informed me. I looked up from the envelope on the table at her hearing her acknowledge Renee as my parent.

I didn't know what to say or do for that matter.

"Are you really dying?" I asked her for some reason needing to know.

"Yes, I didn't lie to you about that, Bella. I need a kidney and I've been on dialysis. I'll give you my doctor's name if you don't believe me," she said digging into her purse and pulling out a business card. She placed it on the table.

"They really won't put you on the transplant list?"

"I did lie about that, I was hoping it would get you to talk to me."

"So you lied to me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Wasn't the brightest idea, I know," she said looking away from me again. "I know you hate me and you have every right to do so, but take this and give it to Billy," she told me pushing the envelope in my direction.

"Why won't you do it?"

"Because I flew out to Florida a few weeks back to visit with a potential donor there. I have to fly back tonight for the surgery tomorrow."

"You're going to live?" I asked her realizing some part of me was happy about that.

"Yeah, I wish I could have saved your father and…mother, but this is the best I can do. Are the kids with Edward?" she asked and that surprised me that she asked about them.

"No, they're at school," I answered and watched a worried look on her face.

"Go pick those kids up from school and don't let them out of your sight until Billy has these two bastards in custody. I know I went about everything the wrong way, but I promise you it was all because I love you."

"I can't pick the kids up right now, they're on a trip. Do you know something I should be worried about?"

"I think Renee's sister and her evil fucking husband are up to something and I'm worried it has to do with the kids," she told me with a worried look on her face, and like magic, my cell phone started to ring and when I looked at it, the kid's school name was plastered on the screen.

I looked at Marie and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this…"

"Tell me what?" I asked in a panic as I got up from the table.

"There's been an incident and…" I could hear her voice but the only words I was comprehending was _your children_ and _abducted._

Just like that my entire world exploded and everything went black.

* * *

**_*runs and hide for leaving such a mean cliffy* I promise next chapter will be up next Friday, possibly earlier. You all know if I leave a cliffy it means you don't have to wait long for the next chapter. _**

**_What do you have to say about the chapter?_**

**_If you are in my group, I will be answering questions regarding Marie and Bella's conversation ONLY. I promise you will find out about the kids, next chapter. Also next chapter there is a surprise POV _**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	45. Troubles From the Past

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_Early Update! _**

**_WARNING: this chapter is very intense, and there is angst. But you all trust me right?_**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_Troubles from the Past_**

**_Chapter 45_**

**_Marie POV_**

I watched her facial expression and I knew the look of a terrified mother, I've had that look most of my life.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I mouthed, but I could tell she wasn't paying attention to me. Her breathing was speeding up and I knew whoever was on the phone was not telling her good news. She tried getting up from the table.

"Bella," I called to her, but she wasn't listening to me. She was mumbling, but I couldn't be sure what she was saying. She started to walk away, and then I watched in horror as her legs gave out from under her and she started to fall.

"Bella!" I yelled, practically jumping up from my side of the booth and rushing over to her. She hit her head before I could reach her. I managed to catch her before she fell onto her stomach. Her phone slid from her hand and she had a cut on her head. "Sweetie, look at me," I said holding her face between my hands and pulling up her eyelids to check her pupils.

When I worked at the rehab, there was always someone passing out, so I had a good idea what I was looking for.

"Oh my god, is she all right?" I heard someone ask.

"Does she look all right? Call an ambulance!" I yelled trying desperately to wake Bella up. It wasn't working.

Her breathing was shallow.

I laid her across my lap cradling her in my arms. "I need some ice!" I yelled to anyone. A man rushed over to me with his empty cup and I dug my hand into it taking out a handful of ice. He handed me a napkin so I placed the ice in it then placed it against her forehead.

"Come on, Bella, you have to wake up sweetheart," I spoke to her softly, but she wasn't responding. I reached down for her cell phone to see if whoever she was speaking to was still there, but they weren't.

The phone was locked and there was no way for me to get into it to call the person back, or to even call Edward.

I heard the ambulance pulling up outside and I whispered to Bella that she was about to get some help. I was hoping she could hear me speaking to her.

I was well aware that I sucked as a mother, and that there is no excuse for my actions in the past, but I couldn't lose Bella again, and I refused for her to ever have to experience how it felt to lose a child.

"What happened?" the EMT asked as he came over to us.

"She fell and hit her head on the table," I told him still rubbing the ice along her forehead. He nodded his head and the other guy told me that I needed to move so that they could help her.

"Miss," one called to her.

"Her name is Bella, Bella Swan—I mean Cullen. She just got married, and she's pregnant…" I told them feeling my hands shake as I watched them try to wake her.

"She's your daughter?" the other one asked.

"Yes, and you need to make sure she and my grandchild is all right and that she wakes up, understood," I ordered sternly.

"What the hell happened?" I heard someone yell. I turned my head to see Bella's friend. Ashley, Amy or something like that storming over toward us. "What did you do!" she yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything!" I shouted right back.

"Bella, honey, you have to wake up," she said ignoring me and dropping down to Bella's side.

"Miss, you have to move back," the EMT told her.

"This is my best friend, has anyone called Edward?" she asked frantically.

"No, I tried but her phone was locked," I answered. She glared at me as she pulled out her cell phone. I watched as she pressed on her screen on a few times then placed the phone to her ear.

"I—I have…" I heard Bella start to speak, and I quickly dropped down next to her on the floor.

"Oh thank god!" I breathed. The EMT started checking her eyes and asking her questions.

"Get away from her, Marie," the girl told me.

"I'm not going anywhere. She's my daughter," I sneered. I hated that everyone constantly tried keeping me away from Bella.

I know I didn't deserve a second chance, but that was not for anyone else to decide but Bella.

"The kids," Bella managed to breathe out as she shut her eyes tight as if the light was bothering her.

"Were their kids with you?" the EMT asked looking at me.

"No, she must mean her brother and sister," I said brushing Bella's bangs back over her forehead as the EMT started to place an IV into her arm.

"We're going to take her to the hospital to make sure everything's okay," he told me and I nodded my head standing up as they placed her on the gurney.

"The kids," Bella said again.

"What about them, Bella? What happened?" I asked walking alongside her as they started to take her out of the diner.

"They—she said they were—oh God, call Emmett," she mumbled with tears in her eyes.

"Who's Emmett?"

"Edward's brother. He went with the kids on their field trip," Bella's friend said coming up behind me.

"Would you like to ride with us?" the EMT asked me. I nodded my head then turned to Bella's friend to ask her to grab Bella and my things, and I saw she already held them. She handed me my bag and I went to reach for Bella's.

"I'm riding with her," she said.

"No, I am…"

"Look, I don't know what happened here but if you caused this…"

"…I didn't cause anything..."

"Don't fight," Bella mumbled from the interior of the ambulance. "Angela, go get Edward, please. He's in Port Angeles, he can't answer the phone because he's in surgery today," Bella told her. Angela looked at me, then nodded her head running to her car as she placed her phone to her ear again.

I turned and looked at Bella.

"Are you riding with us, Miss," the EMT asked me.

"Yes, she is," Bella answered and I smiled as I stepped up into the ambulance. I sat down next to the EMT and held Bella's hand in mine.

"You scared me," I told her with a smile.

"Did I fall on my stomach?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I caught you before you could," I told her. She nodded her head looking up at the ceiling of the ambulance.

I wanted to ask her what happened, ask who was on the phone, but I feared it would cause her to pass out again.

"Call Emmett, please," she said looking over at me. Quickly, I pulled out my cell phone.

"Do you know his number?" I asked her and shut her eyes tightly as she shook her head.

"Angela took your things with her," I said trying to think of who I could call, then it hit me. I unlocked my phone and quickly searched for his name. When I spotted it I swiped over the name so that it would call him.

"Chief speaking."

"Billy, it's Marie," I said and saw the _thank you_ in Bella's eyes.

"Where's Bella?" he asked instantly.

"That's why I'm calling, Bella hit her head and…"

"What the hell did you do?!"

"I didn't DO anything! Look she's worried about the kids and she needs someone to call…"

"…Emmett," Bella said. I nodded my head.

"She needs someone to call Emmett."

"Emmett? Let me speak to her," he said obviously not believing anything I was saying. I exhaled a frustrated breath and placed the phone against Bella's ear.

"I'm fine, Billy. Look, don't worry about me. The kids' school called and they said they were abducted. No, I don't know anything else, I passed out. Please just call Emmett, he was with them," she spoke into the phone.

My heart was racing as the words Bella spoke played over and over again in my head. Was I too late? Did Aro take the kids?

Did he know I was on to him?

**_Edward POV_**

I walked out of the OR feeling really good about the surgery. The kid was going to pull through perfectly. I told the head surgeon that I wanted to let the parents know and walked out to the waiting area.

They all rose to their feet when they saw me approaching.

"How is he, Dr. Cullen?" the mother asked.

"He's great, you'll be able to see him right after they place him in recovery," I answered and she smiled at me giving me a hug.

"Edward!" I heard someone calling me. Quickly, I turned around to see Angela running to me. She looked frantic.

"Ang, what are you doing here?"

"We have to go to the hospital," she said.

"Ang, we're in a hospital.

"NO! Bella, fell and hit her head and…" I didn't need her to finish. I was already heading toward the back, pulling the scrub cap off my head and removing the surgical coat from my body. I rushed into the doctor's lounge and went in search of my phone. I had 15 missed calls.

What the hell happened?

I called my voicemail and listened to the first message.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Marble from McKinley Christian Academy. We've had an incident at the school regarding Sophia and Nicholas Swan-Cullen, and need you and your wife to contact us immediately," the first voicemail said and I thought my heart was going to fly out my damn chest.

What kind of incident?

"Edward, you or Bella need to get your asses down here _now_! Before I kick these police officers' throats in!" that was Emmett.

What the hell did the police have to do with any of this?

What happened to my children?

What happened to my wife?

I walked out of the doctor's lounge and headed back to the waiting area where Angela stood talking on the phone.

"Mr. Cullen, this is Mrs. Marbles again. We've reached your wife, but I am afraid we lost connection. It is very important you come to the school."

"Edward, I swear to God if you or Bella don't answer the damn phone I'm going to jail," Emmett again.

"Edward, Bella fell and hit her head. I don't know what happened; she was meeting with Marie and…god. Just call me back!" Angela that time, and why the hell was Bella meeting with Marie?

"Edward, call me back the minute you get this." Angela again. The calls were the school, Emmett and Angela over and over again.

I called Emmett back first because I knew he was with the kids.

"About fucking time!"

"What's wrong, where are the kids?" I asked and Angela looked up hearing my voice.

"With me, but the police won't let me leave the premises with them until you or Bella get here," he answered.

"Police?"

"Some guy tried to take the kids, Edward…"

"WHAT!" I shouted, storming out of the building and not even checking if Angela was behind me.

"I came out of the bathroom right before he could get them in the car. I beat the shit out of him, Edward– I promise you I did," he told me. I pulled at my hair as I my heart raced in my chest.

"I—I need to talk to them," I said needing to hear their voices. Of course I believe Emmett, but I needed to hear their voices for myself.

"Dad!" they both yelled into the phone.

"Are you two okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, we were just scared," Sophie answered and I could tell she was crying.

"He said we had to go with him, because you and mom were hurt," Nicky told me. I gripped my hair cursing under my breath.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, all right?"

"Yes, did you talk to mom?" Sophie asked. I couldn't tell them about Bella hitting her head. I didn't even know anything else about that yet.

"Not yet, but right after I pick the two of you up we're going to mom, okay?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Give Uncle Emmett the phone," I told them. I heard them pass the phone.

"Yeah man, the secretary said they reached Bella but lost connection. She never showed up, so…"

"Bella fell and hit her head," I said cutting him off.

"What?"

"I don't know exactly what happened. Angela just came by the hospital to get me since I wasn't answering my phone."

"Fuck! That must be how they lost connection. They've been chewing out one of the secretaries here about whatever it is she said to Bella, and I just thought Bella snapped on the woman," Emmett said.

"I'm going to come pick up the kids and then go to the hospital to see about Bella," I told him. I hung up the phone just as Angela came out. I started to call Bella's phone hoping someone would answer.

"Shit, Edward, I have Bella's things," Angela said when she realized that she had Bella's phone. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Okay, let's just go. I'll call my father and ask him to find out what hospital she's in," I told her. She nodded her head and let me know that she was already calling everyone else. I climbed into my car and called my father. I don't know where he was, but he said that he was going to call me back once he had his eyes on Bella. I drove like a bat outta hell. My mind was running a mile a minute with questions. Who would want to kidnap the kids? Was Bella all right? Was the baby all right? And why was she meeting with Marie?

I pulled up outside of the school and saw three police cruisers. I noticed one as Billy's car. I doubled parked and jumped out.

"Dad!" Nicky yelled spotting me first. He ran over to me and I picked him up into my arms and hugged him tight to my body. Sophie soon joined him in my arms as I held them both.

"Thank god you two are all right," I breathed into their ears.

"Edward," Billy said, and I could tell he wanted to tell me something. I nodded my head and put Sophie and Nicky down.

"I have to talk to Uncle Billy, why don't the two of you go get in the car with Angela and Uncle Emmett," I said. They nodded their heads and Emmett carried them both to my car.

"When we got the call, I had no idea it was Sophie and Nicky. I was meeting with the commissioner, so I sent my two best guys," Billy said. I ran my fingers through my hair. "By the time I got here, Emmett said you were already on your way."

"Who the fuck tried to kidnap my children?" I asked him trying to keep my anger under control.

"The name of the guy we have in custody is Trevor Parks, but I don't think this was his idea."

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Bella, that's how I found out that it was Sophie and Nicky. She was meeting with Marie."

"Yeah, I got that much from Angela."

"Marie gave her some very important information about Aro and Robyn."

"You think they did this? They gave up the chance at custody, why would they kidnap them?" I asked confused.

"They're after something. They gave up custody because when you hired Sam he started digging too much into something they didn't want revealed."

"What?"

"They hired Ronald to kill Renee and Charlie," Billy told me, and I stood there completely fucking speechless. "Marie gave Bella all the proof we'll need to take them in."

"You trust her?" I asked him.

"Marie is a lot of things, but she would never hurt Bella, and she knows doing anything to Sophie and Nicky would be doing just that," he answered. I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"How did Bella sound when you talked to her?"

"Frantic at first, she thought the kids were abducted. The stupid woman here said too much on the phone and caused Bella to freak out and faint. I couldn't tell her anything about the kids until I got here. I called her back to let her know they were safe and that you were on your way here."

"You called her? Angela has her phone."

"Marie is with her," he told me. I didn't know what to say to that. I wasn't sure if I trusted the damn woman, but if Billy believed that Marie wouldn't bring any harm to Bella, then I had to at least trust that until I got to the hospital myself.

Just before I walked back to my car, Carlisle finally called me back.

"She's at Seattle Grace, and she's okay. She has a good knot on her head, but she and the baby are all right," he said the moment I answered the phone. I felt my body relax some from hearing that news.

"Can you put her on?" I asked needing to hear her voice.

"Of course son," he said and I heard their voices just before I heard.

"Hi baby."

"Oh, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice, Kitty," I breathed into the phone.

"Ditto, do you have the kids with you yet?"

"Yeah, we're coming to see you right now," I said walking over to my car. Emmett climbed out and said he would follow us to the hospital.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I have a massive headache."

"I'll kiss it and make it all better."

"Promise?"

"With a knight's sword," I replied remembering her telling me that her father used to say that all the time when he made a promise.

"I love you."

"I love you– we'll be there soon," I told her. I climbed into the car and looked back at the kids.

"You two okay?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"You know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, we were just scared. Then Uncle Emmett saved us," Sophie explained.

"You have the best uncle ever, that's why," I told them, planning on buying Emmett anything he wanted for saving them.

"Are we going to see mom now?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, we have to go to the hospital because…"

"Why are we going to the hospital?" he asked in a panic.

"Mom hit her head and…"

"Is she okay!" Sophie yelled cutting me off.

"She's okay, we're going to go see her," I answered. "I promise you she's okay. Pop Pop is there with her," I told them. They seemed to relax hearing me say that. I watched as Emmett pulled up behind Angela's car and then I pulled off with the both of them following me.

When I arrived at the hospital, I rushed to the front desk while Emmett and Angela held Sophie and Nicky's hand.

"I need to know what room my wife is in– Isabella Cullen," I said to the woman. She nodded her head and then started typing away on the computer.

"She's in room 310," she answered. I nodded my head and went for the elevators. When we walked off the elevators and turned the corner up the hall, I wasn't surprised to see Kathleen, Seth, Lauren, Leah, Jake, Alice, Jasper, my mom, Jonathan and—Marie.

Everyone but Marie rushed over taking turns as they hugged Sophie and Nicky. My mom and Kathleen were practically in tears as they held Sophie and Nicky in their arms.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked them.

"Yeah, she's okay," Alice answered hugging Sophie now. I nodded my head then glanced over at Marie, before me and the kids headed back to Bella's room.

"Carlisle, I'm fine, really…"

"There's that word again," I heard my father say, and I smiled at the fact that everyone knew she was lying when she said she was fine.

"My head still hurts a little, but I promise you I'm all right," I heard her say just as I walked into the room making myself visible. Sophie and Nicky ran into the room. "Now, I'm perfect," she said hugging them in her arms.

My father turned around and smiled at me.

"She's a fighter," he said with a laugh. I nodded my head knowing that was true. He left the room leaving the four of us alone.

"Hey there, beautiful," I said with a grin and she blushed.

"Hey there, handsome," she replied. I walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. She moaned against my mouth and I felt her hand on my cheek. I half expected the kids to complain about us kissing, but knew they were just happy to be with her.

I pulled back and looked down into her face. I rubbed my thumb over the bump on her head.

"Looks like you hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Marie, I could have…" she stopped looking down at Sophie and Nicky.

"Hey you two, could you go ask Pop Pop where you could get some ice cream. I think it will help mom's head feel better," I told them. They both smiled and kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the room. I watched them until I saw them walk right over to my father.

Letting them out of my sight was going to be damn near impossible now.

I walked over to the chair next to Bella's bed and sat down. I took her hand into mine rubbing my thumb over the back of it.

"I was so scared," she said softly.

"Me, too," I replied placing a kiss against her hand.

"I was talking to Marie– and she starts telling me everything we suspected was true and she warned me to get the kids right before the school called."

"She warned you?"

"Yes, she has all this evidence against them. It's in the envelope…crap I don't know where it is," she said starting to panic.

"Angela has your things, maybe the envelope is with those," I tried assuring her.

"The woman on the phone said—I'm not even sure exactly what she said, but I heard _your children_ and _abducted_. Naturally, I thought the worst and then I just passed out. Marie said she tried reaching me before I hit my head, but she managed to catch me before I fell onto my stomach," she told me.

"I didn't know what to do when I checked my voicemail and Angela came running into the hospital," I said with a shake of my head. "I was worried about the kids, you, and I was shocked to hear you were with Marie."

"I know, I was going to tell you, it's just…."

"You don't have to explain baby, I'm just happy you're all right, and that our children are all right," I said placing my hand on her stomach.

"Me, too," she said placing her hand over mine.

"Emmett beat the hell out of the guy that tried to take the kids," I told her figuring she would want to know that.

"Good," she said playing with my fingers. The doctor came in and gave me the rundown and then said that she was free to go home. I helped her up so that she could change back into her clothes.

Raised voices started coming from the lobby, and I had a feeling that someone was arguing with Marie. Bella looked over at me with a worried look in her eyes.

"I'll take care of it," I told her with a kiss to the top of her head. I started to walk out of the room when Bella called me. I turned to look at her.

"We both know that Marie is not mother of the year, but she helped me today, and in some twisted way she saved my life a year ago, despite everything, she deserves a second chance and forgiveness," I nodded my head understanding what she was saying.

She didn't want anyone to chase Marie away.

"I don't have to explain anything to any of you," I heard Marie snap as I walked up the hall.

"Like hell you don't! You just so happen to be with Bella when someone tries to take the kids," Jonathan yelled.

"I had nothing to do with that!"

"We have no damn reason to believe you," Kathleen snapped.

"Then good thing I don't need any of you to believe me, _she_ believes me and that's all that matters to me," Marie snapped right back. I saw that Sophie, Nicky, Emmett, Lauren and my father were gone so I assumed the kids successfully talked him into getting ice cream.

"Guys, can we not do this here," my mother said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Do you know anything about someone breaking into Esme's gallery?" Jonathan asked.

"What? No! How many times do I have to say I had nothing to do with any of this? I would never hurt Bella!" Marie yelled.

"Right, you only did that when she was a child," Kathleen retorted, and Marie looked as if someone punched her in the gut.

"That's enough!" I yelled making myself visible. They turned and looked at me. "Bella can hear all of your arguing back there and that is the last thing she needs," I told them. Each of them looking apologetic.

"Is she feeling better?" Marie asked looking truly concerned.

"Yeah, a little," I answered and then thought about what Bella said about Marie catching her. "Thank you for catching her," I said and she looked shocked to hear me thank her.

"You don't have to thank me. She's my daughter," she answered sincerely. I simply nodded my head. She turned and picked up her purse from her chair. Then she turned to Angela.

"Did you pick up a large envelope from the diner?" she asked, and I assumed she was speaking about the envelope Bella told me about. Angela quickly checked Bella's bag and then pulled out an envelope.

"This one?" Angela asked.

"Yes– make sure you get that to Billy as soon as possible," Marie told her. Angela nodded her head placing it back in the bag. "Tell Bella, thank you for hearing me out okay," she said to me before walking away.

I called her name as I followed after her.

"Bella doesn't want you to disappear again," I told her.

"She said that?"

"Yes; look I don't know what the two of you talked about, but she feels like you deserve a second chance– forgiveness," I told her.

"They will never let that happen."

"Let me worry about them."

"What about you? I can see it in your eyes, you don't trust me either."

"You're right I don't, but I trust Bella. If she feels like you deserve a second chance, then I won't argue with that. Just know that if any of this turns out to be some game and you hurt her, I will destroy you."

"If I ever hurt Bella, again there will be nothing left of me to destroy once I get through with myself. I told Charlie and Renee years ago and I'll say it now, Bella is the _only_ reason I am still breathing now. I will do anything for her that will never change. You're a father now, you understand what that means, don't you?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

"I admit to my mistakes, I don't hide from them, but I don't need people constantly reminding me of them either. I don't deserve anything from Bella, but the fact that she's willing to even forgive me makes me know that Renee was indeed the better woman to raise my daughter. I'm just upset it took her dying for me to see that now," Marie continued.

"Why didn't you take the proof straight to Billy, why wait?" I asked needing to know why she waited to speak to Bella instead of giving it to Billy.

"At first I only had what I knew to be true; I knew that wouldn't be enough. Later, I found out that they hired Ronald, and drugged him that night. Even more than he was usually; problem was I had no solid proof."

"How did you find that out then?"

"I had to do some things I'm not proud of to get the information I needed to prove who really killed Charlie and Renee. Every time I thought I was ready to turn the information in, the plot just kept getting deeper and deeper. That man's secrets go so far back I wouldn't be surprised if he committed his first crime while he was in diapers. I had to play Aro and Robyn against each other. I—I did what I needed to do to get all the information. I just needed to talk to Bella myself before she found out, _I_ needed to give it to her."

I didn't ask what she had to do because by the look on her face, I had a pretty good idea.

"Robyn and I _bonded_ because I made her believe I still hated Renee. She started telling me things and I started recording our conversations. Aro was different; he—he wasn't so easy to manipulate. They will try to make it appear I was part of it, but I swear on everything…I was only trying to get that information to get it to Billy and Bella."

I could never tell you why, but I believed her.

"Thank you," I said not sure what else to say. She shook her head.

"Don't thank me, I owe her this and so much more. Tell her I won't go far, but that I'm here whenever she wants to talk."

"Why don't you come and tell her yourself," I said and Marie looked at me for a moment as if trying to decide if I was serious. I nodded my head and stepped aside allowing her to walk past me.

Together, we walked back to Bella's room ignoring the confused looks on everyone else's face. When we walked into the room Bella had just finished getting dressed.

She smiled seeing Marie and I walk in.

Neither of them said anything as they looked at each other, probably neither having no idea where to go from here.

"She was just getting ready to leave so I suggested she come and tell you bye," I said. Bella nodded her head and walked over to Marie.

Then wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

I watched as tears formed in Marie's eyes as she hugged Bella back.

Maybe we were all mistaken about Marie when it came to Bella.

"Thank you," I heard Bella whisper into Marie's ear. They released each other then; I watched as Bella's eyes went large.

"Oh my god! You have to make your flight back to Florida."

"No, I already missed it."

"What about your surgery?" Bella asked looking upset. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but I could tell Bella didn't look happy.

"I'll call my doctor. I really shouldn't have flown out here anyway, but I needed to get you that information—before…"

"…I know, thank you," Bella said cutting her off with a warm smile. Marie shook her head.

"Not necessary, I'm just sorry it took me so long to…"

"Water under the bridge," Bella said cutting her off. Marie smiled and cupped Bella's cheek in her hand.

"They really did an amazing job raising you, Bella," she admitted and I was surprised she had. They gave each other one more hug and I told Marie I would walk her to the elevators to avoid anyone from arguing with her again.

I knew Jonathan and Kathleen were furious with her, rightfully so. But if Bella wanted the arguing and fighting to stop, I was going to do my best to make that happen.

"If you need anything, give me a call," I told her pulling out a business card and handing it to her. She gave me a small smile taking it from my hand.

"I was wrong about you," she said smiling at me.

"Yeah, it appears I may have been wrong about you, too."

"No, everything you said to me that day in Renee's studio was true. I was a disgrace as a mother, but I'm not that person anymore," she told me. "2, 597 days sober and counting," she said holding up a gold coin I assumed she got from a rehab center for staying sober.

"It might take her awhile but she's proud of you," I told her.

"She's why I do it," she said with a small smile before walking away for the elevators. Just as the elevator doors open, the kids came charging out with Lauren, Emmett, and my father behind them.

I watched Marie smile at Sophie and Nicky before she got on the elevator.

"Everything okay?" my father asked.

"It will be," I replied with a nod of my head.

"We got mom some ice cream," Sophie said holding two ice cream cones in her hand.

"Great, that's going to make her and Bun so happy," I said with a grin. Sophie grinned back at me and we headed back to Bella's room. She was talking with her doctor as we walked in and smiling down at whatever she was looking at.

"Mom, we got you ice cream," Sophie said. Bella looked up and I saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Does your head hurt?" Nicky asked his voice dripping with worry.

"No, these are happy tears."

"Over ice cream?" Nicky asked as if Bella had lost it.

"No, over this," Bella said showing us an ultrasound picture. My heart grew about five sizes as I looked at the picture.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"It's Bun," Bella answered.

"Bun?" the doctor asked.

"Long story," I replied and he smiled nodding his head.

"That little black dot?" Nicky asked pointing at the picture.

"Yup, see here is the head," Bella told them.

"I don't see it," Sophie replied with a shake of her head.

"Me either, just looks like a black spot to me," Nicky added. Bella rolled her eyes at them as she laughed. She looked up at me and I nodded my head. I saw our baby clear as day.

"We took an ultrasound when they first brought her in, when she said she hasn't had one yet, I had the pictures printed out for all of you," the doctor said. I thanked him and took a closer look at the picture.

I looked up at Bella with a grin on my face.

"This is our baby," I told her and she laughed nodding her head.

"Yup, it's hard to be down when you see something like this," she said running her fingers over the picture.

The doctor let us know that she was free to go so we all headed home. The entire tribe known as our family tagging along. When we arrived home my mom and Kathleen went into the kitchen determined to make dinner.

Emmett and Lauren went to pick EJ and Amelia up from preschool, and Angela and Seth took the package to Billy for us.

Bella said she didn't want to look inside of it from fear of what she might see. Jonathan and I took a look before Angela and Seth left, and I actually agreed with her.

Marie had no limits to how far she was willing to go to get that information, but it was all the proof we needed regarding the death of Charlie and Renee, as well as many other innocent lives.

Sophie and Nicky sat in the living room playing Mario Kart with Bella, who was kicking their butts as usual. After she won for the third time she passed the controller to Jake. She placed a kiss on the top of Sophie and Nicky's head before walking over to me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Everything," she mumbled placing her head against my chest.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I expected her to say no, or that she wasn't going to let it get to her like she normally did, but instead she said.

"Yes."

I nodded my head then took her hand heading upstairs.

"Everything all right?" my mother asked coming out of the dining room and seeing Bella and I going up the stairs.

"Yeah, we just need to talk," I answered. She nodded her head with a smile on her face and called to Sophie and Nicky to come and help her and Kathleen make a cake.

Bella and I continued to our bedroom and I closed the door behind us once we walked in. Running her fingers through her hair Bella sat down on the edge of the bed.

I didn't say anything as I waited for her to talk first.

"I—I…ugh!" she started and I could tell she was frustrated. I kneeled down in front of her taking her hands into mine.

"Take your time."

"I love my parents."

"I know."

"But everything—nothing is as simple as I believed it to be," she continued looking up at me.

"They wanted to protect you."

"By lying to me," she said, but it came out like a question. "Marie said my father cheated on her after she lost the baby."

"Do you believe her?"

"I didn't until I asked Jonathan," she replied. I nodded my head running my thumb over the back of her hand. " All my life I've thought my father could do no wrong."

"Having an affair doesn't make him a bad person, or takes away how great a father he was to you, Sophie and Nicky either," I reminded her. She nodded her head.

"I know, but…" she shook her head as if trying to get rid of her thoughts. "He always said family was the most important thing in the world. That you never, ever turn your back on family—and he did."

I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say.

"Then Aro? This is all about my mom I know it, but I can't figure out why. I mean is he still upset she left him?"

"I don't know, but thanks to the information Marie provided they can put him and Robyn behind bars."

"God, Robyn…how could you hate your sister so much that you have her killed!" she practically yelled with the tears she was trying to hold in finally spilling out over her eyelids.

"I don't know that either baby."

"Part of me feels like I've been sitting in the middle of this big fat lie my entire life," she said with a shake of her head.

"It wasn't all a lie. Your parents loved you; they took care of you and them the best way they knew how. I say it worked, the three of you are amazing," I told her earning a little smile.

"If Renee never met my father maybe he would be alive and…"

"…don't do that," I interjected. It was the first time I heard her call her mom by her first name instead of calling her mom. "If they never met, Sophie and Nicky wouldn't be here," I reminded her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I don't know what I would do without them. I swore my life was over when I thought they were taken," she said chewing on her bottom lip. "The only thing that kept me a little grounded was that I knew Emmett was with them. I knew he wouldn't have let anything happen to them."

"And he didn't, Billy said he beat the guy so bad they had to wire his jaw shut," I told her and she sort of smiled.

"That's what he gets for messing with the Cullen's," she replied and I grinned at her. I cupped her face in my hand so that I could look into her eyes.

"Whatever else happens, just remember we are in this together every step of the way."

"I love you."

"I love you."

**_Marie POV _**

I got myself a room at a hotel in town and called my doctor. Thankfully, they were able to move my surgery back a day and I would leave for Florida tomorrow morning.

Sitting down on the edge of the hotel bed, I pulled out the picture I kept on me at all times. It was a picture of Bella, Charlie and I before I ruined everything.

We were happy then.

It is amazing how one decision triggers so many others.

My cell phone rings and my heart races when I see who it is. Quickly I answered.

"I told you to stop calling me. I'm not helping you anymore."

"Oh come on Marie, not even to save your daughter," Aro's venomous voice breathed into the phone.

"Leave Bella alone."

"I thought about that, but see she has something that I want."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. The only thing I was unable to figure was why Aro was doing all of this. What had Renee taken from him that he couldn't just leave it all behind?

"Oh, I'm not telling you anything else Ms. Double Agent. You think I don't know you were using me, taping your conversations with Robyn."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied running my fingers through my hair.

"It's not nice to lie. You're lucky I enjoyed having you in my bed," he said and I felt my skin crawl. "I failed getting those damn kids, but I know something else Bella wants more than she wants Renee's art work."

"Really and what's that?" I asked knowing there was no way he could get to anyone else in her family.

"You," was the last thing I heard before my door was kicked in and a large man came storming into my room and knocking me out.

* * *

**_I know another cliff hanger...I swear it wasn't supposed to end this way but it sort of just did. On the plus side you will still receive a Friday update even though this one is early!_**

**_At least the kids are safe, right?_**

**_What do you have to say about the chapter?_**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	46. End of an Era

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

**_WARNING: this chapter is very intense, and there is angst. But you all trust me right?_**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_End of an Era_**

**_Chapter 46_**

**_"Before your parents were your parents, they were people…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sleeping was a rather impossible task. My dreams were filled with nightmares and my reality was just as horrible. Rolling over I looked at Edward and saw that he was sound asleep.

Sophie and Nicky lying in between us. They didn't want to sleep alone tonight, not that I was going to let them.

The thought of someone taking them, hurting them, ate me alive.

I needed to find out what it was Aro wanted so badly. What did he think my mother stole from him; why kill her? My father?

I slipped from the bed and put on my robe.

I walked downstairs and my recent nightmare played back in my head. I tried shaking it from my thoughts but I couldn't.

Reaching the landing I knew that this was where they found my father, and just a few inches away was my mother.

Then I remembered that she was looking up at the mantelpiece. Was what Aro wanted there? I walked over to the mantel and tried to figure out what was still up here that was up there that night.

A picture of her and my father.

I picked the picture up and opened the frame. Behind the picture was another picture. It was of my mother and—a baby.

I knew that the picture wasn't Sophie or Nicky.

I continued to look at the picture. I turned it over and read the back of it.

_Demetri, two days old_

Who was Demetri?

I looked at the year and saw that it was literally a year before my mother met my father.

Did she have another baby? Aro's baby?

Was this what he was looking for?

"You okay?" I jumped hearing the voice behind me and turned around seeing Edward standing in the entrance to the living room.

"I think my mother had a son," I said holding up the picture. Edward walked over to me and took the picture from my hand. He looked at it then turned the picture over.

"Demetri?" he asked puzzled.

"I've never seen this picture before."

"How did you find it?" he asked, and I shook my head not really sure how to explain how I knew to look over here. "Do you think Billy and Jonathan know about him?" Edward asked, and I shook my head.

"No, I really feel like they would have told me that," I answered. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Edward, if she had a son…where is he?" I asked. I didn't expect him to answer me, but I couldn't understand why she would keep him a secret. Why keep a picture of him here in the house?

"I don't know, baby—do you think this is what Aro is after?"

"Maybe, but why her art; I mean, they wouldn't have…" then I stopped as it occurred to me. My mother painted each of us. And if she painted us, she painted him.

But where were the paintings of him then?

"What is it?"

"She must have painted him, if she still had him two days after giving birth; she must know where he went. She has to have the information somewhere."

"Would she put that kind of information in her art work?"

"Yes, because it is the last place anyone would think to look for it," I said trying to think of where she would hide information like that.

"Mom! Dad!" we heard Sophie and Nicky yell in a panic. I put the picture back, and Edward and I quickly rushed back upstairs.

Esme and Carlisle were in the room trying to console them. Carlisle and Esme stayed the night sleeping on an air mattress in Sophie's room while Emmett stayed in Nicky's room.

No one wanted to leave us alone until they had Aro in custody.

"We're right here," Edward said as he went to them. Esme and Carlisle both gave us warm smiles as they left us alone with them. Sophie and Nicky seemed to both relax now that they had their eyes on the both of us.

"We thought you were gone…" Sophie said, and I knew what she meant without her having to elaborate any further.

I climbed back into the bed wrapping my arms around them.

"Nope, I was just thirsty and went to get something to drink," I lied. They nodded their heads placing them against Edward and me. We held the kids as they went back to sleep. My mind was running wild with all the possibilities, but eventually exhaustion claimed me, too, and I fell asleep.

_"Please, don't be upset with us," I heard my mother say._

_Normally, I was happy to have a dream about my parents, but I was so angry and confused I didn't want to be here._

_"We were going to tell you, Princess," I heard my father say. They hadn't come into view yet, I could only hear their voices as if they were standing right next to me._

_"Sophie and Nicky deserve to know they have a brother," I said angrily. "You died leaving all these unanswered questions. What am I supposed to tell them?" I asked knowing that I would never get an answer from them._

_"We did what we thought was best," I heard my father answer. I shook my head feeling angry with him, angry with my mother._

_I didn't want to be angry with them, I wanted everything to go back to the same old Daily Grind it was before._

_I wanted to remember my parents for who they were as parents, not for the lie of secrets that trailed behind them._

_A light came into the dream and I realized that I was in my mother's studio. I was little girl again, watching her as she painted the mural of her and my father on the ceiling. I always thought it was the most beautiful thing I ever saw._

_Then I watched as my father came in and gave my mother a box. She smiled down at the box and then placed it up in the ceiling of the building._

_Were they hiding something?_

"The Mural!" I yelled popping up from my sleep. I looked around realizing I was alone in bed and it was now morning. Sitting there I ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's wrong?" I heard Edward ask in a panic as he came into our bedroom. I shook my head as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Where are the kids?" I asked looking at the blanket as if it held all the answers.

"Downstairs with my parents," he answered. "Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?" Edward asked, coming into the room and sitting down on the bed.

"Why can't I have normal dreams like normal people?" I asked him and he sort of laughed.

"Because you're not normal, you're amazing," he answered, and I smiled despite my sour mood. I loved that he could make me smile even when I felt like falling apart. "Tell me about the dream."

"I think what Aro is looking for is in the ceiling above the mural in my mother's studio."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I remember watching her paint it, and her and my father put something in the ceiling. I asked what it was, and they said it was buried treasure," I answered with a snort thinking about how stupid it all sounded now.

"Do you think it has to do with—him?" Edward asked. I knew he was talking about Demetri.

"Possibly. I mean, if Marie went through all of this to protect me like she said, who's to say Aro wouldn't go through all of this to find his son," I replied, and Edward didn't say anything as he took my hand into his.

I finally looked up into his face and saw the bags under his eyes.

"You didn't sleep," I said rather than asked, as I ran my fingers under his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep; my children and wife are scared out of their mind and I feel useless. I'm supposed to protect the three of you and…" I placed my finger over his lips.

"You do protect us; we feel safest with _you_ and you're not useless. I don't know if I could have survived any of this without you."

"You're the strongest person I know."

"I'm only as strong as the glue that keeps me together," I answered with a smile. "…and that's you," I told him. He lowered his mouth to mine kissing me with worry, love and need.

There was a knock from the door followed by Esme's voice. "I have breakfast."

Edward freed my mouth placing a small peck on my lips and forehead before getting up from the bed and leaving the room. Esme came in carrying a tray full of food as she sat down next to me.

"You really didn't have to bring me breakfast."

"Of course I did; I made everyone's favorites, too," she said and I looked at the plate seeing my favorites, other than red velvet pancakes.

"I bet Sophie and Nicky were happy."

"I live to make my family happy," Esme replied with a warm smile on her face. "How are you feeling?" she asked, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Confused, angry—emotionally drained."

"That's understandable."

"I don't know what to do."

"That's what family is here for... to help."

"Family?" I said as if it held no meaning to me anymore. Esme moved the tray from her lap and took my hand into hers.

"Don't let the information you received ruin your belief in family, Bella."

"Edward told you about…"

"…I overheard him talking with Jonathan on the phone early this morning. He was so angry…" she told me with a sad look on her face.

"Why would she just give him up and keep it a secret?"

"Would you have let Sophie and Nicky go to Aro?"

"NO!"

"That's what she was thinking—she didn't want him to get his hands on her baby, so she did what she thought was best," Esme explained. It must have been a mom thing that she knew that. "Do you remember how wonderful it felt to all be together the night we had dinner at my house?"

"Yes."

"That's your family—we're not going anywhere."

"None of this is your fight…"

"Yes it is; when you mess with one Cullen, you mess with all of us," she said and I couldn't resist laughing. "Your parents did what they thought was best; it was a little unorthodox, but they did it because they loved all of you," she said and I nodded my head.

"Do you think they'll find Aro and Robyn?"

"With all the guys on the case, oh yeah, they better just hope that Edward doesn't get his hands on them," she answered.

"I'm really sorry about…"

"Don't you dare apologize for anything, just eat your breakfast and feed you and my grandchild, okay?"

"Yeah," I answered with a smile and a nod of my head. She placed a kiss on my cheek then got up from the bed and left the room. My stomach growled and I knew if I didn't feed Bun soon I would be experiencing morning sickness.

"Mind if I join you," Edward said coming into the room holding a tray of his own.

"If you don't, I'll be so hurt," I said with a pout. He grinned coming into the room and sitting down next to me.

"I called Jonathan about the—Demetri," he told me. I nodded my head.

"Your mom told me, she said she overheard you talking to him this morning," I replied eating a piece of French toast.

"I know you said you thought he didn't know, but with everything else he knew and didn't tell you, I just needed to be sure," he told me.

"Thank you," I said smiling up at him.

"He said he had no idea, but that he always thought Renee was hiding something about her past because she never liked to talk about it."

"That's true. I mean, I never even knew she went to Italy. She always made it seem like she never left the country," I continued with a shake of my head.

"I talked to Emmett about the mural and if you want us to, we can go to the studio and check for the box."

"The mural is so huge, I wouldn't even know where to tell you to start."

"If that's the case, we would have to knock it all out…"

"I don't know. I mean, should we really disturb his life wherever he is? Finding that information means Aro having a chance at finding Demetri and destroying his life."

"Whatever you want to do, we'll do," he said. I nodded my head and continued eating. After we finished eating, we both went downstairs and found Carlisle, Esme and the kids playing Candyland.

"Morning," Sophie said smiling at me.

"Morning, you two," I said walking over to them and placing a kiss on the top of their heads. "Where's Emmett?" I asked realizing I didn't see him.

"He went home to check on Lauren and the kids," Esme answered.

"How are you feeling, Bella? Do you have a headache at all?" he asked.

"No, no headaches," I answered leaving out that my head did hurt for an entire different reason.

I sat down to watch them play their game while Edward took our trays into the kitchen. Every once in awhile I would look up at the picture of my parents and feel like the picture of my mother and Demetri was going to burn a hole through it.

The doorbell rang and it made me jump.

Thankfully, only Esme noticed giving me a smile as if assuring me everything would be okay.

Edward answered the door and I could hear him speaking to whoever it was. A moment later he, Billy and another officer came into the living room. Sophie and Nicky both waved to them, never getting up from playing their game against Carlisle and Esme.

"Hey, Nick and Soph, why don't you guys go upstairs and get dressed so you can go hang out with Uncle Emmett, Amelia and EJ," Edward said. I looked at him with worry in my eyes. I knew if he was _getting rid_ of the kids; whatever Billy came to tell me wasn't good news.

"Yeah, come on. Let's make it a race," Carlisle said getting up and catching on. The kids took off running.

"I'll take them to Emmett's," Carlisle said before walking out of the living room.

"What's wrong?" I asked not sure what else could go wrong.

"When was the last time you talked to Marie, Bella?" Billy asked and I was confused.

"Yesterday at the hospital. Why?" I asked. Billy ran his fingers through his hair and Edward came over to me sitting down and taking my hand into his.

"The manager of the hotel she checked into last night, called the police because apparently someone kicked in her door."

"What! Is she all right?" I asked in a panic.

"There was no sign of her in the room other than her bags and this picture," Billy said handing me a picture. I took it from his hand seeing it was a picture of Marie, Charlie and me when I was a baby.

I spent almost my entire life hating her and now I could have lost her all over again.

"Aro did this! He must know she tried helping me and…"

"We know, Cinderella. We have all the proof she gave you. Seth and Angela dropped it off yesterday," Billy said cutting me off. I nodded my head as my tears betrayed me and fell onto my cheeks.

"You have to find her," I said glaring at Billy. There was no way I was losing another mother. Not when it seemed I finally had a chance at getting her back.

"We're doing everything we can, but it's not easy."

"Then we'll have to make him come to us," I said, and Billy looked at me confused. I got up from the couch and walked over to the picture, popping it open and taking the picture of my mom and Demetri out.

"This is what Aro wants."

"A picture?"

"No, his son…" I said, and saw the shock pass on his face. "I think before my mom met Charlie she had Aro's child. She must have given him away so that Aro would never find him. This has to be what Aro is after…" I said giving Billy the picture.

"Are you sure, Bella, I mean, what else do you have to support this?"

"Nothing, just my gut, but I know I'm right."

"The guy Trevor who tried to abduct the kids, said that Aro told him to take any paintings of your mother's…"

"…wait, is he the guy that broke into my mom's gallery?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he confessed to avoid any further charges," Billy answered.

"Now, why would Aro tell him to do that; what does it have to do with him trying to find his son?" the officer asked.

"Anyone who knows my mother knows that her biggest secrets are in her art. He's looking for _him_—he's hoping to find something that points him in the direction of where she sent him."

"That's a stretch…I mean…"

"Look, I know that I'm right, okay. He had no idea where my mother was after she left him in Italy, not until he found Robyn and discovered she was her sister. It all makes perfect sense now," I said, not in the mood to have to keep discussing this.

Edward came over to me and tried getting me to calm down. I knew that I should because of the baby, but we needed to find Marie; we needed to get rid of Aro and Robyn.

When the kids came back downstairs, I tried to act as if I was okay; I could tell they weren't falling for it.

I would tell them everything one day; today just wasn't that day. I couldn't tell them now.

Carlisle took them with him. I ran my fingers through my hair feeling drained mentally and emotionally. As they left, I watched Jonathan rush into the house.

"Edward, you were right…" he said coming into the living room and handing us a sheet of paper.

"I went back and checked Charlie and Renee's financial records. They were sending money to an account over in Italy. I never looked at it before because I had no reason to. Once they died, the payments stopped and Sophie, Nicky and Bella got everything."

"Who were they sending money to?"

"Someone named Eleazar Esposito," Jonathan answered, and I looked up at Edward.

"Do you think…?"

"…I—I don't know…" he answered looking just as shocked as me.

"Do you know this Eleazar?" the officer asked.

"If it's the one we're thinking about, he's currently dating Edward's ex-wife," I said with a shake of my head.

"Carmen?" Esme said speaking for the first time since Billy came into the house.

"Could you get in contact with him?" Billy asked us. I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at Edward.

Quickly, he went in search of his cell phone and I watched as he went through it before finding the number he wanted.

He hit speaker on the phone and I could hear it ringing.

"Edward?" Carmen's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey, Carmen. I need a huge favor…"

"Um…okay. Why am I on speaker?" she asked obviously surprised Edward was calling her and asking for a favor.

"Carmen, I know this seems crazy but by any chance is Eleazar's last name Esposito?" I asked needing to be sure he was the one my mother was sending the money to.

"Bella? Yes, how did you...What is this about?"

"Carmen, we need to talk to Eleazar. I think he knew my mother," I said looking up at Edward.

"What? How would he…"

"Carmen, does Eleazar have a son?" Edward asked cutting her off.

"How do you know about Demetri?" she questioned right back. I could never describe how I was feeling. It was like all the walls my parents had built up around me had finally crumbled to the ground.

"Because... he's my mother's son…." I finally answered and I heard Carmen gasp into the phone.

"Oh my god! Hold on," she said. We listened as we heard muffled voices in the background.

"Bella?"

"Eleazar, why didn't you tell me in Italy?" I asked when I heard his voice say my name.

"When we first met I swear I had no idea who you were, Bella. Then when you said that Robyn was your aunt, I knew."

"So you just weren't going to tell me?"

"Would you have believed me?" he asked back. I knew I would have called him a liar.

"Okay, we need to start from the beginning, how do you know Renee?" Billy asked speaking for the first time.

"Who is that?" Eleazar asked.

"The chief of police here in Seattle. I think Aro tried kidnaping my brother and sister yesterday. I think he's after Demetri…"

"Impossible, he doesn't know anything about Demetri," Eleazar replied.

"Then do you know what Aro is after, because my wife and children's lives are in danger…" Edward asked pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"Dear God, I was always afraid this would happen. Before I tell you everything, Bella, I have to ask–how did you find out about Demetri?"

"My mom kept a picture here of him hiding behind another picture of her and my father," I answered.

"I met your mother when she lived here in Italy. She fell in love with Aro quickly; I guess it was the mystery in him she liked. She was close friends with my sister, Evelina. Aro hated their relationship; he was rather controlling when it came to your mother. After my sister's death, I was positive it was Aro's doing. Renee didn't believe me at first, until she found the paintings that were stolen the night of Evelina's death. She questioned him and he denied it, but she knew," Eleazar began and I ran my fingers through my hair as I listened to this other life my mother had, that I knew nothing about.

"What happened?"

"Your mom tried leaving him, but he found her. He always found her. He took her passport so she couldn't return to the states, and made certain she had no money. Then one day, it was a bad storm, she snuck out. She took these priceless rubies he had; she was going to use them to get the money to leave Italy. While driving, she got into an accident; Aro thought she died that night."

"That's why he didn't come looking until recently?" Billy asked.

"Exactly... when he found Robyn, he found out Renee was still alive," Eleazar answered, and I heard someone in the background and I wanted to ask if it was Demetri but I didn't.

"Eleazar, where does Demetri come into all of this?"

"After the accident, Renee knew it was perfect faking her death. She came to my house begging for help. We hadn't spoken since Evelina's death, and I almost didn't help her. I paid to get her back to the states. Then a month later, she called to tell me she was pregnant. She said she couldn't bring herself to abort the baby, but that she knew if Aro found out, she was dead."

"So you took Demetri?" Edward asked.

"It was the one place we both knew Aro would never look," Eleazar answered. I had to sit down, this was just too much to take in all at once.

Esme sat down next to me taking my hand in hers. Edward came over and sat down on the other side of me, taking my other hand. He placed a kiss on my forehead as he still held his phone.

"Okay, if Aro doesn't know about Demetri, then what is he after?" Billy asked.

"It has to be the rubies. What Renee didn't know when she took them, was that Aro's family is said to be descendants of royalty here, and the rubies were from a crown of some kind."

"All of this over rubies?" the other officer in the room asked.

"You Americans have no royalty there, but here that is a great honor to have those. When she left him, she dishonored him in his eyes. He was going to kill her regardless…I'm sorry, Bella."

"How does he know Renee hasn't sold the rubies already?" Edward asked.

"Because she gave them to me on my eighteenth birthday," I answered, remembering how excited I was when she gave them to me.

"She did what?" Eleazar asked in shock no doubt.

"I have this obsession with jewelry, and on my eighteenth birthday, she gave me this ruby jewelry set. I remember my father was so upset, I didn't get why."

"I remember that, I asked him why he was so damn pissed about it, he just told me to drop it," Jonathan replied.

"Do you still have them, Bella?"

"Yeah, of course. I haven't worn them since she died."

"I still don't get why he would go after Renee's art then, why not just look for the rubies?" the other officer asked.

"Because, she used the rubies in one of her paintings and a sculpture. He must think the rest of them are in the rest of her art." I answered, remembering her and my father arguing about it. I thought it was a great idea.

Now, I knew why it wasn't.

"After a decade of hearing nothing from Aro, Renee must have thought she was safe. I mean, there was nothing going on over here about him. I had honestly thought he died, until the news that he married an American named Robyn started to spread like wildfire."

"That's when you knew he would find out my mom was still alive," I said as the pieces started falling into place.

"Why the hell would she give you those damn rubies if she knew that…"Jonathan started in frustration. He paused gripping his hair into his hand. "She put all of your lives in danger," he said, and I could see the anger in his eyes.

I understood his anger. I was angry, too.

"Renee only ever wanted to protect everyone she loved," Eleazar replied, and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes.

"Then why didn't she tell someone…"

"She told Charlie," Eleazar answered, cutting Jonathan off. I shook my head as I placed it against Edward's shoulder. "She fell in love with your father, Bella. She fell in love with you," he continued to say.

"Now, they're both dead," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry…I wish I had all the answers…" Eleazar started to say.

"Believe me, you gave me more than I ever imagined I would get, thank you," I replied with a shake of my head.

"I wish I could help more, but I won't risk my son's life…"

"We understand," Edward said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We ended the call, and everyone remained silent as we took in all the information we just received.

I felt like I had no idea who my parents were.

I've heard the saying that before your parents were your parents, they were people, but—this was just…

"I didn't know my parents…" I breathed out loud.

"That's not true, you know that they loved you, all of you."

"They lied to me; I can see not telling me when I was younger, but why not after I turned eighteen, why not when she knew Aro found her?" I asked wanting to scream.

"How much would you tell your children?" Esme asked, being the voice of reason as always. I knew she was right; I mean, how much of all of this would I really tell Sophie and Nicky.

"Ignorance is Bliss…" Billy added.

We all sat there in the silence of the house as Billy and the officer left to follow some lead on where Marie could possibly be.

I was hoping that they found her.

The house phone started to ring and I jumped from the sound. Esme reached over picking the house phone up from the end table. She handed it to me and I quickly placed the phone to my ear.

"Hello."

"We can make a trade... are you willing to trade, Bella, or will you be as stubborn as that bitch Renee?" My eyes went wide as I looked over at everyone else.

"Where's my mother?" I asked wanting to know that Marie was all right.

"Aww... she'll be so happy to hear you call her that after all these years," he said, and I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"Aro, you won't get away with this?" I said hoping he knew this.

"You know the best part about not being an American citizen, young Bella?" he asked, drawing out my name in a hiss. "When they arrest me, I will simply be extradited back to my country and I won't serve any time at all."

"You're a fucking bastard…"

"And you're a bitch…now that we've cleared that up, do you have something for me?"

"What do you want, Aro?"

"You have something that belongs to me?" he said and I shook my head.

"What?" I asked deciding to play stupid.

"What did she do with my rubies, Bella, I know you know. At least you better know, or you will be burying another mother…I'll call you back in an hour…" he said, and then the line went dead.

"What did he say?" Edward asked.

"He wants the rubies and said I have an hour before he calls back, or I'll be burying another mother," I answered feeling the tears in my eyes.

"I'm calling Billy to bring his ass back here," Jonathan said pulling out this phone.

"We're going to get Marie back, Bella," Edward tried assuring me. I wanted to believe him, but Aro was crazy and there was no telling what he would do.

If he killed Renee for betraying him, who was to say he wouldn't do the same to Marie, since she had done the exact same thing. I heard the front door open and I jumped hearing the alarm announce the front door's opening.

My nerves were completely shot.

Emmett, Jasper, Seth and Angela all came into the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked surprised to see them.

"Billy called us…" Emmett answered pointing at himself and Jasper.

"Seth and I came to check on you, Emmett and Jasper filled us in on the rest when we arrived," Angela said coming over to me. "How are you?" she asked kneeling down in front of me.

"I don't even know," I answered with a shake of my head. "Emmett, who is with the kids?" I asked feeling worried.

"When dad came to the house, they had a police escort, they've been sitting outside the house since they arrived," he told me. I nodded my head. I should have known Billy would make sure they were protected.

"Do we have any new information?" Jasper asked. Edward started telling them everything else that we found out, and like us, they were completely speechless.

"Has he called back yet?" Billy said, coming back into the house a little while later with a swarm of officers behind him.

I saw some of them had FBI written on their jackets.

"No, not yet," Edward answered.

"All right, when he calls back, these guys are going to trace the call," Billy said pointing to a group of men. I nodded my head as I watched them work fast to connect all of their little gadgets.

"Mrs. Cullen, I am Agent Carter. What exactly did Aro say when he called?" the FBI agent asked.

"Um... just that he wanted the rubies, and that he would call back in an hour," I answered chewing on my lip.

"Do you have the rubies?" he asked me.

"Yes," I answered with a nod of my head as I got up from my seat. I went upstairs to my room and found the ruby set.

Earrings, necklace and a bracelet.

I went back downstairs and handed them to Agent Carter.

"All of this over these?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently they're family heirlooms…" I answered walking back over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my face against his chest.

"I love my grandmother's earrings, but I wouldn't kill someone over them…" another agent said as if trying to make a joke.

"They're from an Italian Royal Crown…Aro's family was royalty, and it was all he had left," Billy explained to them. "He is obviously willing to stop at nothing to return them home," he continued, glaring at the agent who tried to make the joke.

"From what we know about Aro, he does not take being betrayed well. Your parents are not the first murders he orchestrated, Mrs. Cullen," Agent Carter told me. I nodded my head already knowing this from the information Marie gave us.

"He threatened to kill my mother," I told him.

"We will do everything we can to return your mother to you," he replied back. The house phone rang again and I looked at everyone else in the room.

It rung once.

Then twice.

By the third ring, Agent Carter gave me the okay to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Do you have them?" Aro asked as if he was in a chipper mood.

"Yes, I have them."

"Good; now you bring them to Renee's gallery…leave your little FBI detail at home or you and your mother will have matching caskets…" he said before hanging up the phone.

My heart was racing in my chest as I looked at Agent Carter knowing he heard what Aro said.

"What did he say?" Billy asked. Agent Carter told everyone what Aro wanted me to do.

"No fucking way! Bella isn't meeting him anywhere," Edward snapped pulling me behind him as if to shield me from the police in the room.

"We would let no harm come to Bella, but…"

"NO! She isn't going anywhere near that _sonofabitch_. You better find another _goddamn _way," Jonathan said cutting Agent Carter off.

"I agree, there is no way we are using Bella," Billy said sternly.

"He'll know if we show up without her, he could kill…"

"SHE'S NOT GOING," Edward growled between clenched teeth.

"I have to help Marie," I finally said. Edward turned around and looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"We are not risking your life, or our child's life…No," he said with a shake of his head.

"I'm not saying I should go, but I can't do nothing, Edward. You can't ask me to stand here and do nothing," I told him as my tears spilled over my lashes and onto my cheeks.

"I'll go…" Angela said getting everyone's attention.

"What? No!" I yelled.

"He won't notice it's me and not you right away, and by the time he does, it will be too late," she said.

"You don't know that!" I yelled at her.

"We have to decide, we don't have a lot of time here people," Agent Carter said obviously getting irritated with us.

Angela came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm your sister, Bella. Blood be damned, I'll be fine…" she whispered into my ear.

"I'm going with you," Seth said.

"Son, you can't…"

"Either I go with you, or I follow you, but I'm going. This is my future wife's life you will have in your damn hands," he said looking as if he might bash Agent Carter's face in.

They didn't bother arguing with him as they all prepared to leave. A few agents stayed behind with us.

I was so damn nervous.

Nothing about Angela going in my place was okay with me, but as Agent Carter pointed out, we didn't have time to argue about it.

"They'll be okay," Edward whispered into my ear from next to me.

I shook my head disagreeing. "You don't know that."

Edward went to reply when the door was kicked in followed by a round of gunshots. Emmett, Jasper and Edward quickly pushed Esme and me behind the couch.

"If anyone else is holding guns, I recommend you put them down now," I heard Aro say from the foyer. I heard the sound of metal hitting the wooden floor and assumed it was the officers putting their guns down.

"Great job, Alonzo, pick those up," I heard him say. Then shots went off and I knew they must have shot the officers that had just put their guns down.

"Bella, come out gorgeous," Aro said coming further into the house.

Edward placed his finger over his mouth telling me to stay quiet. I nodded my head as Esme and I held hands. Emmett, Jasper and Edward surrounded us like a shield as we all stayed behind the couch.

"Bella, get out here or I will put a bullet in her head right now," Aro said, and I could hear the crying from someone. Quickly, I jumped up to see a big guy holding a gun to Marie's head.

She was tied at both her wrist and ankles with her mouth gagged.

Edward and Emmett went to take a step towards them and the guy aimed his gun at them shaking his head. "Stay where you are," he told them.

"There you are, Isabella…" Aro said, drawing out my name again. It was like poison hearing my name on his lips.

"Let her go, Aro," I said in a shaky breath.

"You know, your neighbors are very hospitable. Let me stay over there with them, until your FBI detail left."

"Neighbors…what did you do to Leah and Jake?" I asked. I should have known something was wrong when they didn't come by this morning to check on us.

They always came to check on us, even when I didn't want them to.

"Don't worry, they're still alive…for the moment," Aro answered with a smile.

"If you want the rubies, take them; they're right there…" I said pointing to them on the table.

"I will, but first, I have to deal with all the betrayal. Do you know what they used to do to people who betrayed the king?" he asked cupping Marie's face.

"Aro, can we please just get the damn rubies and go, this has already gone too far," Robyn said coming into view now with another guy behind her.

"Take the rubies and leave sweetheart," he said smiling at Robyn. "I'll meet you at home after I'm done here," he continued as she picked the jewelry up from the table.

Robyn look over at me then at the mantel where the picture of Renee and Charlie sat.

"Why would you let him kill your own sister, Robyn?" I asked and she looked over at me.

"She wasn't supposed to die; Ronald was just supposed to scare her…" Robyn answered.

"Is that the lie he told you?" Edward asked her. "Did he tell you about him and Renee?" Edward continued.

"Aro?"

"Don't listen to them sweetheart, just take the rubies and go meet Miguel at the airport," he told her.

"Ask him, Robyn, ask him how he really met my mother. Ask him how she got his rubies?" I egged on and Aro pulled a gun out aiming it at me. Quickly, Edward jumped in front of me.

"What are they talking about Aro?" Robyn asked.

"Damn it woman, just go!"

"Robyn…"

"Say one more word, Bella, and I will shoot Marie and it will be all your fault," Aro said aiming the gun at Marie now.

"Aro, you have a son…" Edward shouted out. "Renee was pregnant with your son when she left you," Edward continued. I wanted to ask him what he was doing when I saw one of the agents on the floor trying to reach for another gun.

He was trying to keep Aro distracted.

"You're lying…" Aro said

"No, he's not. It's true. I could—I could show you a picture," I said pointing to the mantelpiece. He nodded for me to go ahead and I walked over and picked up the picture.

"You had a child with her!" Robyn yelled, and before Aro could respond, the agent on the floor let out a shot, and Edward and Emmett had me covered behind the couch again.

There was a few more shots and then silence.

"Damn it! Damn it! Get up, Bella! Get up right now or so help me god I will kill everyone in this room!" Aro yelled. I felt the tears in my eyes at the fact that he wasn't dead.

Edward tried to get me to stay down, but I refused, standing up again. The officer was down, along with the guy who came in with Robyn. It looked as if the other guy was hit in his shoulder.

"Are you trying to tell me she kept my son away from me?" he asked me. I didn't answer him as I looked at Marie slumped on the floor. I couldn't tell if she was hurt or not.

"Where is he?" Aro asked.

"I don't know…" I lied.

"You lied to me you bastard!" Robyn said hitting Aro in the back. Aro turned around and hit her hard across her face.

"I told you to leave!" he yelled at her. She glared at him then jumped on this back and we watched as the two of them started fighting each other.

The other guy with them tried breaking it up.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward shared a look and before I could tell them not to, they ran over and tried fighting for the guns from their hands.

Esme took my hand and we watched in horror.

Emmett was able to knock the other guy down and pin him to the floor, while Jasper pulled Robyn off of Aro holding her arms behind her head. Edward fought the gun out of Aro's hands after elbowing him in the gut and breaking a bone in his arm.

I felt some relief when seeing that they were okay. Edward turned to walk over to Esme and me when I saw Aro pull out another gun.

"Edward!" I yelled just as the loud gunshot filled the room. Esme and I screamed thinking Edward was shot as we watched him drop to the floor.

Then I noticed Agent Carter at the door with his gun aimed and Aro dead on the floor. I rushed over to Edward needing to be sure he was all right.

When I saw that he was, I kissed him hard on the mouth and called him a jackass for scaring me like that.

I crawled over to Marie and saw that she had passed out. From what I could see she wasn't shot, but her breathing was weak.

"Someone get her an ambulance…please!" I yelled holding her. The house was swarmed with police as they took Robyn and the other guy into custody.

Paramedics took Marie to the hospital and I told Edward we had to go with her. Esme went with us and I prayed that she was going to be all right.

When we arrived I was upset that I couldn't answer any of the questions they were asking me. Then I remembered that I had Marie's doctor's phone number in my purse.

I went crazy trying to find it, dumping my bag out on the floor in the ER. When I found it I gave it to them.

"Call him, that's her doctor in Florida," I said in a panic. The doctor nodded his head and they went to take care of her. The three of us sat in the waiting room and it was killing me because it was taking longer than I would have liked.

Emmett, Kathleen, Jonathan, Angela, Seth and Jasper soon arrived and I told them that we didn't know anything yet.

"I'm going to go to my house and let dad know we're all okay," Emmett said, and we all nodded our heads.

"Edward, go to the kids…" I told him knowing they were probably freaking out.

"Bella…" he went to protest and I shook my head.

"Please…I'll be okay; I have everyone else here with me. Just go to them, please," I said hoping he wouldn't argue with me. He nodded his head and gave me a soft kiss on my lips before leaving.

Esme and Kathleen both held my hand as we all waited to hear something.

"The minute we arrived at the Studio, we knew he wasn't there," Angela said with a shake of her head.

"We rushed back as fast as we could," Jonathan said with a shake of his head. "We should have known it was a setup."

"Jake and Leah?" I asked feeling stupid for having forgotten about them.

"They're okay...a little worse for wear since Jake tried to fight back, but they're alive," Jasper answered and I relaxed in my seat.

When the doctor came out, he started telling me things that I hardly understood. I did understand when he said she had renal failure. He said they put her on a machine and were waiting for their doctors to return with her transplant.

We sat there for what felt like hours. Edward eventually came back with the kids, Carlisle and Alice with him. I jumped up and went to them.

They all hugged me and Sophie and Nicky told me they were sorry my friend was in the hospital. I looked up at Edward confused.

"I told them Marie was an old friend of yours," he said. I nodded my head understanding. They had no idea that Renee wasn't my mother, and I knew now was not the time to try and explain that to them.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sophie asked holding my hand.

"I hope so."

"Me, too," Nicky said taking my other hand. I looked at Edward.

"Thank you for coming back," I told him. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips.

"As if I wasn't…" he said. We all sat down and waited. Another hour passed and the kids had fallen asleep in our laps.

When the doctor came back out, I passed Sophie to Esme and jumped up from my seat.

"How is she?"

"She's stable, but it will be touch and go for the next couple days to see if her body rejects the kidney," he answered and I nodded my head.

"Can I see her?" I asked. He said that I could and I followed him back to her room. When I walked in, she looked out of it.

"Marie, you have a visitor," the doctor said as we came into the room. She turned to me and a smile formed on her face. The tears came instantly. I went over to her and hugged her as tightly as I could without causing her pain.

"I thought—I…" I paused unable to actually find the words.

"I know, I thought they had hurt you…." she said and I continued to hug her thankful I didn't lose her again.

I was just thankful it was over and it was the end to an era.

* * *

**_Yes it is over, are you shocked about Renee having Aro's baby? The quote at the beginning of the chapter was very important this chapter. _**_"Before your parents were your parents they were people..."_**_  
_**

**_What do you have to say about the chapter?_**

**_Anyone who was unhappy with the CLIMAX of this story-oh well. I've had this planned from the very beginning._**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	47. Life's Side Effects

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_Life's Side Effects_**

**_Chapter 47_**

_One Month Later_

"What would you like to talk about today, Bella?" Beverly asked crossing her legs as she sat back in her chair.

One month has gone by since the _Aro-catastrophe_ week that was my life. Robyn was being charged for her involvement in the death of my parents, and the kidnapping of Marie as well as the attempted kidnapping of Sophie and Nicky.

After it all happened, Edward and I took the kids to talk with a therapist.

We were thankful when the therapist assured us that Sophie and Nicky would be fine, but recommended we bring them in once a month.

Me—I was seeing Beverly once a week.

I was angry, hurt and confused, and I hated feeling this way. I wanted it to go away; I wanted things back to normal.

I knew that I could talk to Edward, to Angela and Lauren. I knew that I could talk to anyone in our family, but I didn't want to.

"I want to talk about my parents," I said finally answering her. She tried masking her surprise from my response. Though I've been coming to see her for the last month, we never really talked about my parents.

We talked about Edward, the kids, my friendship with Angela and Lauren, even how much I loved my new family–the Cullens.

But never my parents.

We never talked about Charlie, Renee and Marie.

She knew about them, but I never wanted to stay on the subject.

"Okay—how would you like to do this? Do you want to just talk about them or would you like me to ask you questions about them or…"

"Ask me if I hate them," I said cutting her off. She shifted her in chair a little.

"Do you hate them?"

"No."

"Do you feel like you should?" she countered.

"I feel like people expect me to hate my parents, and just suddenly forgive and forget everything that happened between Marie and I."

"Why do you feel that way?"

"Isn't that what other people would do?"

"You're not other people, you are Bella Cullen, and you should feel however you want to feel."

"I'm angry with them," I told her honestly.

"You have every right to feel angry with them."

"Then why do I feel so guilty for saying it?"

"Why do you feel so guilty for saying it?" she tossed right back. I hated when she did that. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I guess because they were great parents—all three of them were at one point in my life," I answered.

"Okay, let's break them down individually. Why are you angry with Marie?" she asked me. I sat there silently trying to figure out what to say, how to say it.

"Because she left," I answered looking up at Beverly. "I mean, I know that my father put her out, but she left me when she picked up that bottle. I don't want to hear about alcoholism being a disease, because it's not going to make me any less angry with her about it," I continued and Beverly nodded her head at me.

"You have every right to feel however you feel. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise," she replied to me.

"She had multiple times she could have stopped before now and—I don't want to be angry with her anymore."

"What do you want?"

"I want to rebuild our relationship; I want her to be my mother again," I answered feeling the tears in my eyes.

"How has your relationship been recently?"

"I don't know—definitely better than it was, if you can even call what it was before a relationship," I said with a snort. "She's been coming by the house more, we've been talking."

"That's good, it's a start."

"I've told her how proud I am of her for being sober and helping others like her," I said thinking about our conversations. "She's moving to Seattle to be closer to me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I felt indifferent about it at first, but now that we've gotten to know each other better—I look forward to having her around more. She reads all my pregnancy books with me. Edward hates doing it because he thinks he knows everything already because he's a doctor," I giggled with a shake of my head.

"That's a good bonding exercise for you and Marie."

"Yeah, Esme and Kathleen think so, too," I replied remembering Esme and Kathleen telling me the same thing. "It's just all so weird now; I mean, I hated her for so long because I thought she just left…and now, I wish I could just shut off those old emotions, but I can't even though I know the truth now."

"Do you blame your father for that?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, he never said one bad word about Marie to me. Never."

"What did he tell you about her leaving?"

"He didn't, he just let me believe that she left."

"Are you angry with him for that?" she asked, and I could tell we were now going to go into why I was angry with my father.

"Yes—no, I don't know."

"Why are you angry with him?"

"He lied to me."

"How did he lie to you?"

"By omission," I answered, now playing with the locket Edward had gotten me for my birthday. It held a picture of me and my father.

"What did he not tell you that has you angry with him?"

"Everything that happened between him and Marie. I know that I was a child so he couldn't explain it to me then, but he could have told me once I was old enough to understand."

"Did he ever try to talk to you about Marie at all?" she asked and I went to say _no_ and stopped. He had tried once, but it was after Marie's little visit at my school.

I didn't want to hear anything about her.

"He tried once, I wouldn't listen," I answered and she nodded her head. "I thought my father was perfect."

"No one is perfect."

"He was…before I found out that he wasn't," I replied with a shake of my head. "I know that no one is perfect, but he was my father. I thought he could walk on water if he wanted to," I said with a little smirk on my face.

"It is normal for children to feel that way about their parents. Children tend to put them on pedestals and then become angry with their parents when they don't live up to the high standard you set for them," Beverly told me. I nodded my head knowing that made perfect sense.

"What hurt you the most about what your father has done?"

"I found out he cheated on Marie," I answered, not sure if that was really answering the question. I mean, I honestly didn't know if I was actually mad at him for cheating or angry for revealing that he was like other men. "He left her when she needed him the most. He gave up on her," I said chewing on my lip.

"Why are you angry?"

"He raised me to never give up on family…and he did."

"Bella, you know how you are angry with your parents, how you feel like you should be more understanding, but you're still angry?"

"Yes."

"I don't know your father, but he reacted emotionally and from what you've told me he was not a very emotional person. I can't say that his reaction was right or wrong, but it was his—not yours. He was angry, and he reacted."

"It was wrong…"

"Are your feelings wrong?" she asked and I looked up at her. "You're upset with Marie, too; you're angry with her."

"I feel bad for that."

"Who's to say he didn't feel bad?" she asked, and I opened my mouth to respond and nothing came out. "I am not trying to defend your father, but rather trying to help you understand that a person reacts by how they feel. He reacted…"

"He cheated on her…"

"Does that make him a horrible father to _you_? Did he ever love _you_ any less?"

"No, he was a great father to me—always."

"Then why are you really upset about him cheating on your mother?"

"Because he—he…" I paused gripping my hair in my hand. "…if a man as loyal and noble as my father can cheat on his wife when she needed him most, what is to stop Edward from cheating on me," I said finally voicing why I was angry for Charlie cheating on Marie.

It may have been foolish to other people, but it was how I felt.

What I feared.

"Now we get to why you are really angry with him about cheating. Bella, you and Edward are not your father and mother."

"But…"

"…You and Edward are not your father and mother," she said again cutting me off. "Do you honestly believe that Edward would do that to you?" she asked me, and I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I don't want to believe that he would, but I would have never thought my father would have…"

"Edward is not your father…" she said cutting me off again. "…did you start drinking like your mother? Are you an alcoholic?"

"NO!"

"Then why do you think Edward will cheat on you just because your father cheated on your mother?"

"I don't know. How I feel doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense to anyone but you, but don't beat yourself up for feeling how you feel. Don't make other people pay for the mistakes of someone else, either."

"Marie isn't angry with him," I said not sure why. Beverly didn't say anything as if she was waiting for me to continue. "She said she forgave him a long time ago."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know—I think she should be pissed."

"What would that accomplish?"

"I—nothing I guess. I mean, it happened and now he's dead."

"Do you think you will be angry with him about it forever?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I honestly don't think I'm really angry at him for it. Just angry that he can't walk on water anymore," I said hoping that made sense to her.

"You feel like he shattered your image of him?"

"Yes, I guess that's what it is. He's not here to answer my questions, to talk to me about it or explain and I'm angry with him for it."

"Being angry with the dead is hard—but it happens, especially when it is a relative."

"He was the best father…I don't want to forget that."

"Then don't."

"I haven't…" I replied smiling as I gripped the locket a little tighter in my hand.

"What about Renee?"

"What about her?"

"Why are you angry with her?" Beverly asked and I shook my head not wanting to say. "We can leave the discussion about Renee for next time if you want."

"I can't help feeling like if she never came into my father's life he would still be alive. He's dead because of her past…Sophie and Nicky don't have either of them because she messed up…"

"Do you wish they never met?"

"Yes, because I may still have my father. No, because if they never met I would have never had such an amazing mother growing up and I wouldn't have Sophie and Nicky."

"Renee was a great mother?"

"The best—I feel guilty that I got to know that and Demetri never did," I said with a shake of my head.

"Are you angry with her for the choice she made?"

"Sometimes. I know she did it to protect him, but she left the rest of us vulnerable," I answered sitting back on the couch. Beverly nodded her head but didn't say anything.

We sat there silently as I thought about why I was angry with each of them.

I wasn't really upset with Marie anymore, just angry with all the time we missed out on. Now I knew that she wasn't the only one to blame.

My parents—I hated the trail of secrets they seemed to have, but I understood. If it was me, I wouldn't have told Sophie and Nicky. I would have done exactly what they did, I would have done what I thought was best, what I've been doing for them.

They had no idea about everything we went through when it came to Robyn and Aro. I never wanted to tell them.

"I used to worry that every choice I made for Sophie and Nicky would only make things worse, that I wasn't making the right choice."

"It's natural."

"My excuse used to be that I didn't know what I was doing—I realized now that neither did my parents. They handled things the best way they could in the situation and—they tried to be the best parents to make sure we didn't make their mistakes. Marie admitted her wrong and I shouldn't continue to make her feel guilty for it. I can't continue to be upset at my parents for their decisions because it won't change anything."

"Are you still angry with them?"

"Yes," I admitted honestly, now feeling guilty for it. "…but I love them more than I am angry with them. I miss them, even knowing what I know I would do anything to have them here with me now."

"That's what matters."

"I have Marie now."

"Yes."

"You know what my parents would tell me?" I asked her and she smiled shaking her head.

"No, what would they tell you?"

"That forgiving someone is not always for the other person, but for you. They were teaching me forgiveness not because they were good at it, or because they were _good _people but because they didn't want me to make their mistakes. They didn't want me to spend my entire life being angry at someone for something that could never be changed."

"Do you forgive them?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~TDG~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" Edward asked me as he continued to drive. I nodded my head as I looked out the window.

We were driving to my father's old house in Forks. I had yet to be back since the day we moved to Seattle. We planned on selling the house. The realtor we hired said there was still some things there she wanted us to come and look through them.

"Yes, because after we move into your house…"

"…our house," he corrected looking at me with a smirk on his face. We had decided not to return to my parents' house and to sell it also. There was just too much death in the house and I couldn't bring Sophie and Nicky back to it.

They weren't really missing it anyway.

"Right, our house," I replied with a smile of my own. He constantly corrected me when I called the house his. "After we move into _our_ house and get settled, I won't want to come out here," I replied.

"Okay…" he said not asking me anything further. We drove with the music playing softly in the background.

"I talked about my parents today in therapy…" I said still looking out the window. Though Edward didn't go with me to therapy, I always told him about each session. He never asked me about them, but listened when I wanted to share.

"How was that?"

"Refreshing?" I answered but it came out like a question. Edward took my hand into his as he continued to drive.

"It's okay to be angry with them, Bella," he told me. I turned my head and looked at him. I thought about the fear I admitted to when I was talking to Beverly.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked him. He looked away from the road for a second.

"I'll do anything for you, you know that."

"Promise to love me forever," I replied. He looked over at me again and back at the road.

"Forever and infinity, Kitty. You know that," he answered. I nodded my head looking down at our joined hands. "Talk to me, Kitty. What's the matter?" he asked looking from me to the road.

When I didn't answer, he pulled over and turned the car off.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" he said lifting my face back up so that I was looking at him.

"Am I enough for you, truly and seriously enough?"

"What kind of question is that, of course you're enough. More than enough."

"Beverly said that when parents get divorced, that most children form a sort of commitment issue because they fear that since their parents didn't work out, they won't work out with their spouse and I…"

"…we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, and do you know how I know?" he asked me with a little smirk on his face.

"How?"

"Because there is nothing in this world that will ever make me stop loving you; nothing in this world that will make me turn my back on you, and nothing in this world that could keep me away from you."

"You promise?"

"With everything in me, I'll even sign my name in blood if you want me to," he joked and I laughed shaking my head.

"I love you."

"Not nearly as much as I love you, Kitty," he said pulling my face to his and kissing me soundly. Pulling back he cupped my face in his hand.

"You okay now?" he asked, I nodded my head in response. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just being silly."

"No, you're not. A father is the first man a daughter can trust, when he breaks that trust she'll question every relationship she has with a man, especially the one with her husband," he said as if he was some genius.

"Why are you so smart?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Breastfed as a baby," he replied making me giggle with a shake of my head. "I'm not going anywhere, Kitty. I haven't so far, have I?"

"No, but that's because you're crazy."

"Crazy about you…I'm completely loco," he replied with that sexy grin on his face. I laughed pulling his face to mine and kissing him again.

After we pulled apart he started the car back up and we continued driving to the house. I had forgotten how small this town was. Edward joked that if he sneezed we would be on the other side of town.

I spotted the old house instantly; nothing was changed.

Edward pulled into the driveway and then we both climbed out of the car. I walked around to Edward and took his hand into mine.

"You ready?" he asked looking down at me. I nodded my head as we walked up the steps. I inserted the key and we unlocked the door.

The placed smelled of dust.

Edward walked over to the windows and pulled the curtains back to let in some light. I looked around and saw that there was still boxes packed up. Old furniture was covered with sheets and it looked as if my parents had left everything behind.

"Do you want any of the furniture here?" Edward asked.

"No, but I'll ask Marie. I don't know if maybe some of the things were hers," I answered looking around.

"Okay, so we just have to go through the boxes," he said looking around the small living room.

"Yup," I replied popping the p.

We started going through boxes and Edward was excited when he saw that one of the boxes were old photos of me with Marie.

I found out when I cleaned out my parents' old room, Charlie kept a picture of Marie and I from when I was a baby but I honestly thought my father had gotten rid of the rest of them.

I was thankful he hadn't.

"You were a beautiful baby, Kitty. Hope Bun takes after you," Edward said grinning as he looked at the picture.

"You were a cute baby, too," I said still digging through the box I was in. I was surprised to see it was Marie and Charlie's wedding album. He _had_ kept all of this stuff.

I couldn't help smiling at the picture of them. They actually looked happy. I giggled when I saw one with Jonathan, Billy and my father.

I continued to look through the book and an envelope fell out. It had Marie's name on it, in my father's handwriting.

I pulled the flap up and pulled out what was inside. It was two sheets of paper, a letter from him to her.

"Edward…" I said hardly above a whisper as I looked at the letter.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming over to me.

"My dad wrote Marie a letter," I said knowing that some part of me probably shouldn't read it, but another part of me needed to. I looked up at Edward. "Should I read it?" I asked him chewing on my lip.

"That's up to you, Kitty," he said rubbing soothing circles on my back. Chewing on my lip I looked over the letter and decided that I wanted to know what he wrote.

It was the closest I would ever get to hearing an explanation from him.

I read the letter in silence.

_"Marie,_

_I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from, and I don't even know where you are to send you this letter, but my therapist suggested that I write it anyway._

_I know–shocker–I'm seeing a therapist, but my worry and guilt over our marriage has been killing me..._

_As it should._

_I'm honestly not sure where to start–but I'll start with–sorry. I know that it probably doesn't mean shit to you, but I've been sorry for everything. It was never my intention to keep you from Bella, but I had to do what was best for our daughter by that point._

_I take full responsibility in your drinking; I should have been there for you and I wasn't. Watching Bella ask for you, watching her hurt because of it, was more than enough punishment. Jonathan and I have been trying to find you, but it's like you've disappeared. I hope you're not hurt or worse. The day you're ready to come home, I will not push you away, I will do what I should have done all those years ago. I will be here for you._

_I can never explain my behavior after you lost the babies. I knew you were hurting, but I couldn't get past my own hurt._

_Renee's pregnant now—I worry about her losing the baby. Worry that I'll make the same mistakes with her that I did with you._

_I've hated myself for how things turned out. Know that I have never talked bad about you to Bella. I would never do that._

_She misses you, I miss you._

_You always told me my temper was going to ruin me; never thought it would ruin us._

_I'm happy with Renee—but you will always have a place in my heart. Not just as Bella's mother, but as my first love._

_I never deserved you._

_I'm sorry._

_Yours forever, Charlie"_

I hadn't realized I was crying until a tear spilled over my eyelashes and slowly rolled down my cheek.

"You okay?" Edward asked brushing my hair behind my ear. I nodded my head as I started to fold the letter back up.

"I just really miss him," I said wiping the tears from my cheek.

"I know he misses you, too," Edward said cupping neck in his hand as he turned my face to his. Using his thumb he caught the tears that spilled from my eyes.

"I wish I could tell him that even though he made all those mistakes, he was a great father. I would never want anyone else."

"I'm sure he knew."

"I want to give Marie this letter, she deserves to hear him say sorry, too," I said placing the letter into my bag.

"I agree," he replied as his thumb caressed my cheek. I looked around the house and couldn't help thinking about how different things could have been if Charlie and Marie never split up.

Would my father still be alive?

Would Aro have found Renee sooner and killed her?

Then I remembered what my mother Renee always told me.

Sometimes, the greatest gifts come from the most horrible tragedies.

If Marie never left, Renee and my father would have never met, meaning Sophie and Nicky wouldn't be here.

If Renee never left Aro, Demetri wouldn't be living a peaceful life with Eleazar.

If my parents never died, I would have never been living in Seattle working at the coffee shop. I would have never become the woman I was today.

I wouldn't be married to Edward with a child of my own on the way.

If Carmen hadn't faked her pregnancy and ruined her and Edward's marriage, he may have never returned to Seattle and found me.

As much as life didn't always make sense, I knew now more than ever before, that there is a reason for everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"Honestly?" he asked back, and I nodded my head awaiting his reply. He inhaled a deep breath and held my face between both his hands.

"I didn't until the day I met you. I felt like everyone controlled their own destiny. Until I walked into that coffee shop and realized that you were mine."

The waterworks started again as I smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you," he replied before pulling my face to his and kissing me hard on the mouth. I moaned melting into him. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into his lap. We sat there kissing each other for what felt like forever.

When I felt his hand creep up under my shirt and the tips of his fingers burn against my skin I almost begged for him to touch me more.

Then my cell phone rung playing the kids' ringtone.

Laughing, we pulled apart and I pulled my phone out of my bag.

"Yes, Nicky?"

"Where are you and dad?" he asked as if he was in the most horrible mood in the world.

"We're still out, what's wrong?"

"I'm bored."

"Bored?"

"Yeah, Nana and Pop Pop said we can't go outside because it's too cold."

"Why don't you watch television or a movie then?"

"I tried but Sophie and Amelia picked that stupid _Beauty and the Beast_ movie…mom, I'm going to die if I listen to _Be our guest _one more time," he replied, and I covered the phone and started laughing.

It was no surprise they were watching _Beauty and the Beast_, it was Sophie's favorite princess movie, therefore, making it the one Nicky hated the most.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"Sophie and Amelia are watching _Beauty and the Beast_," I giggled knowing I wouldn't have to say more than that. Edward grinned and took the phone from my hand.

"How many times have they watched it already?—Really, that many, okay, we'll be there to save you…" Edward told him and I rolled my eyes.

"…it might take us awhile buddy—yeah that means you'll probably have to watch it again before we get there. Why don't you go ask Nana if she needs you to do anything to prepare for tomorrow's dinner," Edward told him.

Tomorrow was Thanksgiving, and naturally we were having it at Esme and Carlisle's. I was completely all right with this.

Edward and I were in the middle of moving so we were in no condition to host Thanksgiving.

We did promise to host Christmas, though.

"Okay; no, you can't stick your sister in the mailbox," Edward laughed as he shook his head at whatever Nicky was saying. "Because mom and I love her just as much as we love you," Edward replied.

"No, you can't do it if mom has a girl. Hey, if I had to deal with my annoying sister growing up, you have to deal with yours—no, you can't tell Aunt Alice I said that…that's blackmail, Nick, okay deal," I smiled as I listened to Edward talk to him. I loved how much they bonded, connected.

"Where do you learn this stuff? I'm giving you back to mom. I don't associate myself with blackmailers—yeah sure, here's mom," Edward chuckled handing me the phone back.

I laughed taking the phone from Edward.

"Why are you asking to place Sophie in the mailbox?" I asked once I put the phone back to my ear. Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and then started taking the boxes I agreed to take with us to the car.

"Because she's a pain."

"You can be a pain, too; can I stick you in a mailbox?"

"No."

"All right then, now please just relax until we get there."

"Are we still going to the movies tonight?" Nicky asked with excitement. We had a tradition to go to the movies the night before Thanksgiving.

Renee started it, she said it was to keep the family bonded.

"Yes, we are."

"Is Ms. Marie coming, too?" he asked sounding a little excited. The kids had taken to Marie a little better than I thought they would.

I hadn't explain to them yet, just who she was to me, but they knew that she was friends with our father and that she knew me when I was baby.

She respected my choice not to explain everything else to them just yet.

We were attempting to work on our relationship. Marie came by the house often. We talked and I told her about myself.

She told me about all the things she's been doing and how she's been helping others who were like her.

I was proud of her.

"I invited her, so I'm pretty sure she'll meet us at the theater."

"Good, she tells funny stories about daddy," he replied making me smile. They enjoyed the stories she had about Charlie. She was always telling us about how he was when he was in high school.

It was like getting to know another side of my father.

"We're going to get ready to leave now. Go help Nana and DO NOT PUT SOPHIE IN A MAILBOX," I told him and he giggled into the phone.

"I won't."

We hung up and I looked around the small living room.

"Anything else you want to take?" Edward asked slipping his arms around my waist and resting his hands on my stomach.

"No, I'll ask Marie if she wants to come by the house."

"How do you feel about her deciding to move to Seattle?" he asked, his lips brushing against my ear.

"I'm excited about it. We can really get to know each other, plus Bun will get to have two grandmas spoil him or her," I answered looking up at him with a smile on my face.

"Hmm..., you know everyone is going to be pissed when we tell them that we decided not to find out the sex of Bun don't you?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Especially Angela and Alice."

"They'll get over it."

"Can you believe Alice is having a boy?" I asked with a grin. I always pictured her with a little girl, but apparently the universe had other plans for her.

"I'm just happy it's not a girl—I couldn't deal with a mini Alice," Edward replied with a laugh.

"We should get going before Nicky really does try sticking Soph in a mailbox," I giggled. We locked the house back up and left for home.

With Edward behind the wheel it didn't take us nearly as long to get home as I thought it would.

We stopped at home to drop off the boxes first. Thankfully, Edward's house—our house wasn't too far from Esme and Carlisle's.

I rushed to the bathroom needing to pee so bad I thought my bladder would explode.

They do not exaggerate about how often you have to pee when you're pregnant.

I loved that this bathroom wasn't too far from the front door.

Have I said how much I love this house?

Everything about it was home to me.

Despite me telling Edward not to, he did have our bedroom redone. He said it was too masculine, and he wanted to make it look like we both lived there.

I will admit, I did love it more now than I did before.

The kids loved their rooms. They were bigger than the ones at the old house.

"Kitty, I was thinking we should go to _Friendly's_ tonight instead of you cooking tonight," Edward said standing outside of the bathroom door. I finished and washed my hands then walked out to see him standing there.

"I don't mind making dinner tonight."

"I know you don't, but you'll be cooking practically all day tomorrow helping mom, and I just want to give you a break," he said placing his hands on my hips and pulling me to him.

"All right, but you know that everyone is going to want to come right?" I asked wanting him to seriously think about this.

Our family was huge, and there was no way they would let me, Edward and the kids go to _Friendly's_ without them.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Lauren, Amelia, EJ, Angela, Seth and Marie.

Esme and Carlisle opted to stay home.

I wondered why seeing that they were all about traditions, and let's just say I will never ask them questions I don't want the answers to again.

Apparently they had a little tradition of their own.

"There is a lot of us—maybe we can like sneak to Friendly's," he replied making me laugh.

"Yeah, baby, in your dreams."

"A man can hope."

"Of course you can baby," I said giving him a soft kiss on the lips. We left the house to go and pick the kids up from his parents' house.

The minute Edward pulled into the driveway the front door burst open and Nicky came running outside. We climbed out of the car just as Nicky made it over to us.

"You guys took forever," he whined.

"Where is your jacket? Are you trying to catch a cold? Get your butt back in the house, _now_" I pressed to him knowing that getting sick would cause his asthma to act up.

"But, I'm not even cold…"

"Nicky, what did I tell you about talking back when you're told to do something?" Edward asked him in that sexy stern daddy voice I loved.

"To not to," he replied and I tried not to laugh because I knew he got it from that tow truck character from the Disney movie _Cars_.

Edward pointed toward the house and Nicky ran back inside.

"Why do they listen to you when you use that voice and not me?" I asked walking over to Edward. He grinned wrapping his arm around my waist as we started walking toward the house.

"Because your voice gets a little squeaky when you raise it, Kitty. Makes it a little hard to take you seriously," he replied laughing. I elbowed him in his stomach.

"Shut up," I told him trying not to laugh.

"You know I love you," he said kissing the top of my head. Emmett and Lauren arrived a little while after we did. We all got the kids ready and was practically tossed out of the house by Esme and Carlisle.

"What time do need us here tomorrow?" I asked Esme as we were leaving. We had already done all the prepping for Thanksgiving dinner, we just had to get cooking.

"Early in the morning–about ten maybe."

"Okay, see you two tomorrow. Don't break a hip!" Lauren yelled making everyone laugh. We all left heading for the movie theater. Everyone else was already there when we arrived.

It was amazing how much Alice's stomach has grown over the past month. I constantly teased her that because she was so tiny her belly would cause her to tip over.

She made the same joke about my breast.

"Mom, can we get popcorn and candy?" Sophie asked getting excited.

"Yeah, of course."

The kids were dragging us all to see this movie called _Rise of the Guardians_. They were pretty excited about it, so was Emmett, Angela and Seth. I swear they acted like children sometimes. I was just happy that we had some normalcy.

I asked Marie to stay behind with me in the car so that I could give her the letter, and to ask her about any of the furniture still at the old house.

"I'm really happy you decided to come."

"I'm happy you invited me," she replied with a smile. I dug into my bag pulling out the letter.

"Today, Edward and I went by the old house to get a few things and I found something dad left for you," I started feeling nervous.

"Okay. Are you all right?" she asked obviously noticing that I was nervous.

"Dad wrote you a letter…"

"Charlie wrote me a letter?" she asked sounding the same way I felt when I first found out my father had written letters for all of us. It was no secret Charlie was not the most emotionally expressive person, especially in a verbal way.

"Yes," I sort of laughed that she knew him so well. "Um—I know it wasn't my place but I read the letter and…"

"He's your father Bella and he's…" she paused. I noticed that she never liked to say that Charlie was dead. "He's gone. I don't blame you for wanting to read the letter," she said cutting me off.

I smiled at her as I handed her the letter.

"I think you should read it."

Slowly, she took the letter from my hand and continued to look at it. She opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"I can leave you alone if…"

"…no, could you stay while I read it?" she asked grabbing my hand. "It's just this will be the closest I've come in contact with him in so long and I…" I placed my other hand over hers.

"Trust me, I know. I'll stay," I told her with a smile on my face. She nodded her head and began to read the letter. I sat there chewing on my lip as I watched her face.

She looked sad chewing on her lip much like I often did when I was nervous.

She looked hurt probably remembering all what happened then.

She smiled as the tears started to build up in her eyes.

She cried as she finished the letter.

"All this time, I thought he still hated me," she said with a shake of her head.

"I don't think he ever did hate you. I think he was just hurt."

"We both were…I wish things were different. That I was stronger all those years ago," she said wiping away her tears on her cheeks.

"You are stronger; you overcame all of that," I said still holding her hand in mine.

"I've always wondered how things would have been different, if I never lost the baby."

"Don't think about the _what ifs_, it only makes moving on harder."

"Renee taught you that didn't she?" Marie asked with a smile on her face. I always felt a little weird talking about her.

"Yeah, mom was…" I stopped feeling guilty for calling Renee mom in front of her.

"It's okay, Bella, Renee was your mother…"

"So are you?"

"It means alot to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry for…"

"Don't you dare apologize for anything, especially not the way you felt all those years ago. I could sit here and blame your father for drinking, but he never put that bottle in my hand. He gave me multiple times to stop and I didn't. As your parents, we should have done better by you…but I am so very proud of the woman you are now and happy that I can be a part of your life and that of my present and future grandchildren."

"Grandchildren?"

"Yes, last I checked you adopted Sophie and Nicky, and that sort of makes them my grandchildren. I know you haven't told them I'm your mother, but it won't change how I see them. Plus, I know you and Edward plan to give me more than just little Bun in here, don't you?" she asked with a grin as she placed her hand on my growing belly.

"I'm really happy you're here."

"Me, too," she replied with a smile. I leaned over and gave her a hug. I knew nothing would get better quickly just because I wanted it to, but I was happy that we were working toward it.

We climbed out of the car and met everyone else inside.

"What took you guys so long, we almost missed the movie," Sophie said looking very irritated.

"Sorry, we can go now," I said with a laugh.

"Ms. Marie, can I sit next to you? Mom talks through movies and Nicky smells like dirt," Sophie said taking Marie's hand.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Marie replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey, I do not talk through movies!" I protested and was challenged by my husband and best friends telling me that I do talk through movies.

"But I still love you, Kitty," Edward said wrapping his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes as we headed to the theater that was showing our movie.

"Your talk with Marie went well?" he whispered into my ear once we were all seated.

"Yes, very well."

"I'm happy you have her."

"Me, too," I said with a smile as the movie started. Edward took my hand into his lacing our fingers and I placed my head on his shoulder as we watched the movie.

Thinking about everything I've been through so far in my life, I knew now that every decision we made would result in life's side effects.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? Are you happy Bella and Marie will be working on their relationship? What about Charlie's letter to Marie? How much do you think Bella should tell Sophie and Nicky? What would you do?_**

**_Chapter 50 will be the last chapter for this story! _**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	48. My Everything

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday!_**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_My Everything_**

**_Chapter 48_**

"The moving truck is here!" I heard Angela yell from downstairs. I taped up the last box just as Edward walked into the bedroom.

"You ready to do this?" he asked holding two boxes in his arms. I smiled at him nodding my head as I walked over to him.

"More than you know," I answered just before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He put the boxes down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know in a few more months, I won't be able to hold you this close," he said grinning down into my face. I was twenty-one weeks already. It was crazy how fast time was going by.

"Will you still want me when I'm fat?" I asked with a grin. Of course I knew he would, but you can't fault a girl for fishing for compliments.

"You'll be lucky if I'm not humping your leg in public," he replied making me giggle.

My husband, the charmer everyone.

"How long do you think it will take us to get everyone out of our house once we've moved everything?"

"Why... do you have plans, Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. I rose up on my toes and placed my lips against his ear.

"Kitty, wants to play," I whispered, just before flicking my tongue out against his ear. Things had been so hectic lately, we hardly found time to be alone.

Edward's arm wrapped around me tightly as he turned us around pressing my back against the wall and devouring my mouth.

I pushed my fingers up into his hair needing him closer. He tasted completely fucking delicious.

"Fuck... I want you right now," he growled against my neck while licking over my pulse point.

"We have a house full of people…"

"We're all adults, plus we're married, and for the next 48 hours this is still our house," Edward moaned gripping my hips in his hands. I placed my hand on his chest pushing him back away from me just a little.

I needed to think clearly here. Of course, letting him fuck me right now would be amazing, but I did not want to have to face everyone else after.

"Baby, I want to, I really do, but I don't want to have to rush, and I sure as hell don't want them…" I said pointing to the floor symbolizing everyone downstairs. "…to hear us."

"I don't care about them…"

"Really? You don't mind if Emmett, Jasper, Jake _and_ Seth all hear me up here moaning, groaning and screaming in pleasure," I asked running my finger over his lips. "Having them hear those sounds from my lips, knowing you would have to share those sounds with them forever…" I continued and his eyes went a little dark. I knew how much he loved the sounds I made while making love, and how much he would hate it if they heard me.

"You and me later tonight, Kitty."

"I look forward to it," I replied biting down on my lip. He grinned pulling me back to him and devouring my mouth once again.

"You two finished dry humping yet?" I heard Emmett ask outside of the room. I groaned rolling my eyes as I placed my head against Edward's chest.

"Why are you always a jackass?" Edward asked.

"Not always, just days that end in _y_," Emmett joked making me laugh. "All of this is ready to go out, Little B?" he asked finally coming into the room. I looked up at him nodding my head as I looked around the room.

"Yeah, take those out first though," I told him pointing to some boxes in the corner. He nodded his head walking over to the corner.

"I'm going to take these downstairs," Edward said nodding his head to the boxes he put down a moment ago. I nodded my head and watched him lift the boxes back up. I grinned at how muscular his arms looked as they held the boxes, knowing that he could hold me up just as easily.

"Keep looking at him like that, you're going to spring a leak," Emmett teased from behind me. I shook my head at him as I turned around. He was trying to pick up more than two boxes.

"Emmett, I can carry that one it's not…"

"No lifting anything!" I heard Edward yell from downstairs making Emmett and me laugh. Edward was adamant about me not lifting anything. I was allowed to pack and tape the boxes shut.

That was it.

I didn't argue with him. Knowing Marie's past luck with being stubborn and doing what you wanted while pregnant, I wouldn't risk it.

"You heard the man, now get out of my way," Emmett said picking up four boxes.

"You can't even see where you're going."

"I have this under control," he said looking at me. I put both my hands up in surrender as I watched him leave the room.

We were finally fully moving into Edward's house—I mean _our _other house as Edward continued to correct me.

I hadn't realized how much we had in this house until it was time to pack it all up. It was weird moving out of this house, but refreshing at the same time.

I couldn't wait to really get started on our new life, in a new house and truly focusing on our family.

I may have been young by the standards of others, but I was old in spirit and experience when it came to life.

I looked forward to what the future held for us, where I would be ten years from now. How many children would Edward and I have? Would he be running his own clinic? Would I still have the shop?

Ten years from now, Sophie and Nicky would be teenagers.

The thought made me shiver.

Edward was going to lock Sophie in a dungeon if she was anything like me as a teenager. With the stories Marie told us about Charlie, Nicky would be grounded almost all four years of high school if he took after him.

"Your husband and his brother are idiots," I heard Lauren say. I turned around to see her standing in the doorway of the almost empty bedroom.

"What does that say about you, since you are getting ready to marry my husband's brother?" I asked her with a brow raised. She gave me the finger as her reply.

"Why in the world are men so stupid?" Angela said coming up behind Lauren.

"I rest my case…." Lauren said making me laugh.

"Why are they stupid?" I asked curious to know what the guys had done to piss them both off.

"We all know I am the organizing queen…why in the world are they not listening to me? Now, they're going to have to make two trips instead of one," Angela said with a shake of her head.

"Hey, my husband is only brilliant at work and in the bedroom…" I replied making them both laugh as they rolled their eyes at me.

"T.M.I," Lauren said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Says you…thanks to your elaborate details I know where Emmett has moles that I would much rather not know," I tossed back making her laugh.

"Are the three of you going to help, or just stand here talking about how great I look naked?" Emmett asked coming up behind Lauren and Angela.

"I can't lift anything, remember, and believe me I was not talking about you naked," I replied giving a little shiver for effect.

"Don't listen to her baby, I love how you look naked," Lauren said smiling up at him. Angela and I rolled our eyes at the two of them.

"I was trying to help, but you knuckleheads don't listen," Angela replied.

"Aww... Angie, are you upset you're not in charge…I'll let Seth know you want to be on top tonight," he teased earning a slap to the back of the head from Lauren and Angela.

"I'm going downstairs to watch you guys load the truck," I said walking past all of them. Walking out into the hallway, it was weird how empty the house felt.

Strange to see all of our things packed up.

"Are your new neighbors moving out any time soon?" Leah asked coming out of Sophie's old room.

"Why?" I asked laughing.

"Because it's going to suck not having you guys as neighbors anymore," she said coming over and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I was so worried that Jake and Leah would be upset at us for getting caught up in the madness that was our drama, but they weren't.

They were more worried about how we were doing.

I never had older siblings, but it was with them that I realized I had them all along.

"You say it like you won't be over my house all the time anyway. I mean, as much as Lauren and Angela are over, you would think they never go home…"

"Screw you!" Lauren yelled.

"I resent that!" Angela added.

"It's the truth!" I giggled as Leah and I started walking down the steps. Downstairs wasn't as empty as upstairs. We didn't need to take the dining room and living room sets with us to Edward's house. We hardly had to take much of anything with us from downstairs.

Angela and Seth were taking all of that stuff since their apartment was a little empty. Not that they actually spent time in any room other than their bedroom.

I was starting to agree with Kathleen about them having a baby before the wedding day. Though the two of them never actually officially made an announcement about getting married.

"Only the bookshelves are going, right?" Jake asked pointing into the living room as he walked back into the house.

"Yeah, and my dad's old chair. Nicky wants to keep it," I told him. Seth and Jasper came into the house a moment later laughing at something.

"Bella, you know Alice wants to know what you're having so she can get started on the nursery," Jasper said and I shook my head.

"I already told her we're not telling anyone what we're having," I replied. Edward and I agreed to keep the element of surprise when it came to the had no idea what we were having and I sort of liked it that way.

"Are the two of you not telling anyone, or you don't know?" Leah asked.

"We don't know—thought we'd leave it a mystery," Edward answered before I could, as he came into view carrying a box labeled _kitchen stuff_.

"Both of you suck for that! Just saying," Angela yelled from upstairs making everyone laugh.

"I'm going to go to the house to make sure the kids aren't driving your parents crazy," I told Edward, wrapping my arms around his waist after he put the box down.

"Please, my parents are probably driving them crazy," he replied making me laugh. Esme and Carlisle were so excited to have us moving closer to them. Edward was positive the kids would get tired of them.

I doubted that very much.

"I'm going to cook something for you guys to eat when you get there; anything special you want?" I asked looking up at him. I loved how tall he was compared to me.

"Are you on the menu?" he whispered with that sexy grin on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up from my blush.

"For you? Of course…I'll even bring the strawberries and chocolate," I replied running my fingers up the back of his neck.

"Oh... I love it when you talk dirty, baby," he replied making me giggle.

"Can you stop verbally fucking your wife, and finish helping us move your shit out," Emmett said coming down the steps.

"Hater," Edward replied just before placing a kiss on my lips and releasing me from his arms.

"Ang, Lauren, I'm going to the house, are the two of you coming with me or staying to drive the guys crazy!" I yelled upstairs.

"Take them with you!" Emmett yelled from outside.

"Please—I love Ang, but I'm going to tie her to that tree out there if you don't take her with you," Seth replied making me laugh.

"You do realize she is my best friend, and as her best friend…"

"…you know that I'm right," Seth interjected. I couldn't resist laughing.

"I'll plead the fifth to that one," I replied. I called for Lauren and Angela to come with me. They eventually came downstairs after messing with Emmett.

We left the guys to packing up the truck and headed to the house where everyone else was trying to help unpack what was already there.

"When are you going to open the coffee shop, Bella?" Angela asked from the passenger seat.

"I don't know; I mean, we have so much going on as it is. Plus, thanks to the construction worker jackass also known as Phil…" I ranted causing both Lauren and Angela to laugh. "…the damn ceiling caved in and the floors have to be redone. So, who knows when I finally open, but I hope it's before Bun is born," I said turning a corner.

"Speaking of Bun, are you really not going to tell us what you're having?" Angela asked me with a pout on her face.

"I can't tell you if I don't know," I replied with an eye roll.

"Then, how the hell do the two of you plan on doing any shopping for the baby, if you don't know what you're having?" Lauren asked from the backseat.

"Easy, we're only buying things that either sex can wear. After the baby is born, we'll get anything we may need," I answered.

"What about naming the baby?" she asked, and I smiled because Edward and I had already decided what we would name the baby if it was a girl and if it was a boy.

We didn't plan on telling anyone what that would be, either.

"Oh my god, you know what you're naming the baby already, don't you!" Angela practically yelled at me. I turned the music on the radio up.

"Don't try to ignore answering that question," Lauren said tickling my side and making me laugh.

"Hey, no tickling the driver! We have to make it to my house in one piece or the guys will never let any of us drive again," I said laughing as I turned up the block the house was on.

"You know and you won't tell us," Angela pouted. I rolled my eyes ignoring her pout.

"I thought we were your best friends," Lauren expressed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You are, but I'm still not telling," I replied, just as I pulled into the long driveway. I saw Sophie, Nicky, EJ and Amelia all playing in the front yard. How they played in the cold was beyond me.

It was freezing out in the early December weather. The snow was sticking, and I was getting excited for Christmas.

"You suck," Angela and Lauren told me as we climbed out of the car. I laughed ignoring the both of them.

"Aunt Ella, look what I can do!" EJ yelled just before attempting a somersault.

"That was awesome, think you could teach me after I have the baby?" I asked and he nodded his head with a big grin on his face.

"Is dad on his way here, I want him to help me paint footballs on my wall," Nicky asked running over to me.

"He and your uncles are still packing up the last of our things," I told him, fixing the hat on his head.

"Can we stay here forever?" Sophie asked spinning in a circle, and then falling down into the snow with a giggle.

"Yes, I told you guys this is our home now," I answered, walking toward the front door with Angela and Lauren behind me.

We walked in and could hear everyone in the house, yelling at each other to do one thing or another. Everyone was helping as much as possible, because since Edward and I were hosting Christmas, Demetri and Eleazar would be visiting.

I wanted everything to be perfect before he arrived, and I knew it was pushing it just a little, because there were only two more weeks before Christmas.

Thankfully, we had the best family anyone could ask for.

Tonight, Edward and I planned to sit down with Sophie and Nicky, and tell them about both Demetri and Marie.

I was extremely nervous about how they would react to the news.

I went to the kitchen to get started on making the guys something to eat before they arrived. I figured that subs would probably be the easiest and fastest idea.

"Mom, I'm hungry," Sophie said coming into the kitchen.

"I'm making everyone some sandwiches now," I replied taking everything out of the refrigerator. She sat down at the kitchen island and watched me start on the sandwiches.

"Have you decided what you want to paint on your wall?" I asked her. Edward and I agreed to let the kids to decorate their own walls. He wanted them to feel as comfortable as possible here.

He wanted them to know it was their home.

"I want to paint flowers, like a meadow."

"That will be really pretty."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course I will," I answered with a grin. She returned my smile and jumped up from the stool and came over to me. She placed her hand on my still growing belly and softly whispered to Bun like she often did.

I smiled watching her.

She was going to be an amazing big sister.

When Edward and I talked to Sophie and Nicky about how they wanted to refer to _Bun,_ they said the baby would be their sister or brother.

"Will Bun's room really be next to mine?" Sophie asked in excitement. I knew she wouldn't still have that same excitement when the baby started crying in the middle of the night.

"Yes, but you know babies do a lot of crying, right?"

"Yeah, my friend Kelly from school told me her baby brother cried all the time when her mommy brought him home," she answered still rubbing my belly.

"As long as you know."

"I'll help you and dad with Bun. I can even change diapers, but not the poopy ones," she informs me wrinkling her nose up. I laugh, stroking her hair and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"We'll save those diapers for dad to change," I told her and she giggles nodding her head in agreement. She gave me a hug then started to leave the kitchen. She stopped at the threshold and called to me.

"I like this new house," she said with a smile on her face.

"Me, too," I agreed with a smile as I winked at her. Grinning, she ran out of the kitchen calling for her cousins and brother.

Lauren, Esme, Kathleen and Angela came into the kitchen a few moments later letting me know that everything else was put away and we were only waiting on the guys to get here with the moving truck.

Alice was apparently still directing Carlisle and Jonathan where to put something in my and Edward's bedroom.

We left her to her devices; she was a master at decorating.

Instantly, they started helping with the sandwiches and we finished just in time. The guys arrived, and they all came rushing in like the rush of football players running up a field.

The sandwiches were off their plates and stuffed in their mouths before a proper _thank you_ even passed their lips.

"You guys act like you haven't eaten in years," I giggle as I watch them. Edward came into the kitchen, a kid under each arm.

"Hey, this is _my _house, where is _my _food," he said looking at the practically empty plates. I laughed and walked to the refrigerator pulling out the first sandwich I made.

"I placed yours in the refrigerator. I figured the animals would get to the food before you," I told him.

He grinned walking over to me. "I knew my wife was brilliant," he replied just before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Gross…" Sophie and Nicky, who were being held tightly under his arms yelled. Edward laughed placing them both back down on the floor. They instantly started talking his ear off about what they decided to paint on their walls.

I could tell Edward was trying to listen to them, but he was hungry.

"Hey, you guys, why don't you both run upstairs and make sure you have space for your uncles to place your boxes in your rooms," I said giving them something else to do. Edward mouthed a _thank you_ over their heads making me giggle. They both nodded their heads and raced out of the kitchen.

"Did you eat?" Edward asked getting ready to take a bite of his sandwich. I shook my head, and he placed his sandwich to my lips. Smiling, I took a bite.

After everyone ate, the guys worked to get the truck unloaded and the rest of us worked to get as much as we could put up.

It wasn't until eight in the evening that we finally had the truck completely unpacked. Though we were nowhere near finished unpacking the boxes; Edward and I sent everyone home. It started snowing a few hours before and we didn't want anyone getting caught out in the storm.

"It's going to take us weeks to get all of this stuff put up," Edward said coming back into the living room after walking Alice and Jasper to the door.

"Not if you leave it to Angela and Alice, it won't," I said moving over a little so that he could sit down next to me. He took my hand into his after he sat down and ran his thumb over my wedding rings.

I loved the smile that appeared on his face when he did this.

"You officially live in _my _house…" he said grinning up at me now. I giggled cupping his face in my hand.

"I thought it was _our_ house," I teased remembering all the times he constantly reminded me that the house was _ours_ not _his_.

"You know what I mean," he replied tickling me under my arms. Laughing, I swatted his hands away telling him to stop. He finally did, pulling me into his lap and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I moaned in response as my tongue darted out desperately wanting to taste him. He gripped my hip pulling me flush against his body.

"That's how the two of you got Bun in the oven," I heard Esme say and Carlisle laughed in response. Edward growled freeing my mouth as he turned to look at his parents.

"Why haven't the two of you left yet?" he teased, and I popped his arm for being rude.

"Because, my sweet boy, we don't live as far as everyone else," Esme reminded him as Carlisle started to help her into her coat.

"Plus, we were telling our grandchildren _goodnight_, Is that a crime?" Carlisle asked putting on his own jacket.

"It is when you interrupt me kissing my wife," Edward replied, causing Esme to flag him and Carlisle to shake his head.

"We will be out of your hair soon, and then you can continue ravishing your wife," Carlisle replied, and I felt my blush fill my cheeks. I climbed out of Edward's lap and went over to give Carlisle and Esme a proper _bye_.

"Thank you both for helping today," I said hugging them.

"Of course sweetheart, that's what family is for," Esme said giving me a hug. She rubbed my stomach, Carlisle soon following.

"Are the two of you really not going to find out what you're having?" Carlisle asked looking from me to Edward.

"We're not telling, dad, and I already told the doctor not to give you any information, so no trying your tricks, old man," Edward answered making us laugh.

"Can't fault me for trying," he chortled. We walked them to the door and watched them pull off.

"Call us when you get home!" I yelled out to them. Carlisle honked indicating he heard me. We went back inside and I turned looking at all the boxes all over the place.

"I swear, I didn't even know this much stuff was even in that house," I said with a shake of my head.

"We'll get it all put away eventually," Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist, and resting his head on the top of mine. I went to reply, but a yawn came out instead.

"Sleepy?"

"Very."

"Let's get you to bed, then," he said stepping from behind me. I heard him put the security code in and then he started cutting off the lights.

"We still have to talk to Sophie and Nicky about Marie and Demetri," I reminded him as we walked up the steps. He inhaled a deep breath running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah... I know."

"Wish we could just avoid it, too?" I asked with a smirk. He smiled at me nodding his head.

"I'm just nervous about how they will handle it. I mean, I think they will take the Marie part okay, but…"

"…Demetri is a different story," I finished. I was worried about the same thing. We walked to Nicky's room where we found them both sitting on the floor coloring.

"Hey, you two, mom and I want to talk to you guys about a few things," Edward said getting their attention.

"Are we in trouble?" Sophie asked.

"I didn't do it, Sophie did!" Nicky yelled.

"I didn't do anything, you liar!" Sophie yelled hitting him with her stuffed bear.

"Hey, no hitting!" I yelled at her. I swear once she was angry she was a firecracker.

"No one is in trouble, unless the two of you have something to tell us," Edward said looking at the both of them. They both shook their heads _no._

"We just have some things we have to tell you," I informed them.

"What sort of things?" Sophie inquired with her little brow raised.

"Is Bun okay?" Nicky asked sounding concerned, and I saw the worry appear on Sophie's face.

"Yes, of course. Bun is perfectly healthy," I assured them.

"Are you and dad okay?" Sophie asked looking between the two of us.

"Yes, we're perfect. Everyone is perfect and healthy, we promise," Edward assured them. I saw the both of them relax from our words. Chewing on my lip I looked up at Edward feeling nervous about how we were going to start this conversation.

Edward took my hand in his. I inhaled a deep breath and we walked over to Nicky's bed and sat down. Sophie and Nicky came over sitting between the two of us.

"Um…you both know how Ms. Marie has been around a lot?" I asked, looking at the both of them. They nodded their heads.

"I like Ms. Marie, she's really nice," Sophie said with a smile.

"And funny," Nicky added with a grin.

"Right, well what we have to tell you is about her," I continued feeling my nerves slightly getting the better of me.

"Is she sick again?" Sophie questioned.

"No, she's fine, Soph," Edward assured her.

"Then what's wrong?" Nicky asked obviously confused where we were going with this. I inhaled a deep breath.

"Remember how we told the two of you about adoption?"

"Yes, how you and dad adopted us so we don't have to talk to people like Ms. Emily every week anymore," Sophie answered.

"Or stay with Aunt Robyn or Uncle Aro anymore," Nicky added. I looked at Edward hearing Robyn and Aro's name. Edward and I didn't tell Sophie and Nicky anything about Robyn and Aro.

That was a difficult conversation for a later date.

"Yes, exactly. I want to tell you both that mommy adopted me…" I said waiting for them to process what I was telling them.

"You're not Mommy's daughter?" Sophie asked first while Nicky still looked a little confused.

"I am, but she isn't the mom that carried me in her stomach, the way I'm carrying Bun," I said placing my hand on my stomach so that they knew what I meant.

"But you're still our sister, right?" Nicky asked.

"Yes, Daddy is still my dad."

"He didn't adopt you?" Sophie asked obviously still confused.

"No, I—uh…"

"…you guys remember how I told you that a mom and dad make a baby?" Edward asked them. They both nodded their heads. "Well your dad Charlie, made Bella with someone who isn't your mom Renee."

"Then who did he make Ella with?" Sophie asked.

"Ms. Marie?" Nicky asked as if understanding now.

I really loved how smart they were.

"Yes," I said as I carefully watched their faces.

"Ms. Marie is your real mommy, how Mommy is our real mommy?" Sophie asked pointing to herself and Nicky.

"Yes."

"But, why wasn't she around before?" Nicky asked me.

"She was really sick before and had to leave. That's when your Mommy and Daddy met and they had the two of you," Edward answered cautiously.

"You're still our mom now though, right?" Sophie asked looking worried.

"Of course, nothing can change that. Absolutely nothing," I assured taking her little hand into mine.

"Is that why Ms. Marie knows all those stories about Daddy?" Nicky asked me. I nodded my head.

"I thought you had to be married to have a baby," Sophie said looking as if she was really trying to tell us we were lying.

"Ms. Marie and your Daddy used to be married, but they got a divorce…"

"What's a divorce?" Nicky asked.

"A divorce is when two married people no longer love each other, and they split apart forever," Sophie answered before Edward and I had a chance to.

"Soph, who told you that?" Edward asked her.

"My friend April at school said her parents got a divorce," she answered as if it was no big deal.

"You won't get a divorce, will you?" Nicky asked looking between Edward and me.

"Never, buddy. Trust me, mom is stuck with me until the end of time," Edward answered grinning over at me.

"Nicky, you don't ever have to worry about divorce between me and Edward. We'll be married forever," I assured him grinning. I was thankful at how confident I felt saying those words.

"But Ms. Marie and Daddy got a divorce and then Daddy married Mommy?" Sophie asked getting back to our original topic.

"Yes, exactly," I replied. They both sat there quietly, as if processing what we just told them. Sophie started smiling.

"That's so cool you got two moms like Nicky and me!" she said suddenly.

"Does this mean Ms. Marie gets to be around more?" Nicky asked with a grin.

"Uh... yeah, she will be," I said a little surprised at their reactions. Edward and I shared a look both feeling relieved that went well.

Now, we just had to tell them about Demetri.

"Was that all you had to tell us?" Sophie asked, as if she knew we had to tell them something else. The two of them looked at the two of us waiting for us to answer.

"We have to tell you both one more thing," Edward said picking Nicky up and placing him on his lap as he moved closer to Sophie.

"What's wrong now?" Nicky asked sounding irritated.

"Nothing's wrong—it's just uh…before Mommy…"

"Our mom?" Sophie asked pointing at her and Nicky. I was surprised how hurt I felt with her saying it that way. I knew she didn't mean it that way, but it was weird hearing her refer to Renee that way to me.

"Yes, _your _mom," I said answering her question. Edward reached behind Sophie and started rubbing comforting circles into my back, as if knowing how hard it was to say that.

Renee would always be my mother; nothing was going to change that.

Of course, I didn't forget Marie was my mother. I loved her. I was happy to have her, but Renee was still the mother I grew up with.

The mother who taught me how to be a woman, and a wonderful mother despite mistakes.

"What about Mommy?" Nicky asked obviously waiting for me to continue. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"Um—before she met and married Daddy, she had a baby."

"She was married before she met Daddy, too?" Sophie asked. I opened my mouth and then snapped it back not sure how to answer that question.

I really didn't want to get into the sex talk with them any more than I had to right now.

"Something like that, Soph," Edward answered.

"What happened to the baby?" Nicky asked

"Someone adopted him," I answered as I waited for them to process that bit of information.

"The baby was a boy?" Nicky asked and I nodded my head.

"Daddy isn't the baby's daddy?" Sophie asked and I shook my head.

"No, Mommy had the baby before she met Daddy," I reminded them.

"Then who is the baby's daddy?" Nicky asked. I looked at Edward and he shook his head.

"We don't know," I lied. I couldn't bring myself to tell them that the man they knew as Uncle Aro was the father of their half-brother.

And I sure as hell had no intention of telling them that, that same man was the reason our parents were dead.

"Does that make him our brother because we have the same Mommy?" Sophie asked me.

"Yes."

"But the baby is not _your _brother because you have a different mommy and daddy?" Nicky asked. I swear they terrified me with how intelligent they were.

"Yes, that's correct," I answered.

"Why didn't Mommy take care of the baby?" Sophie asked looking sad now.

"She couldn't and had to do what was best for the baby," I answered.

"Why didn't she get the baby back after she married Daddy?" Sophie inquired.

"It wasn't that simple; adoption is final, Soph. Would you like it if someone came and tried taking you away from us after we adopted you guys?" Edward asked.

"No! We want to stay here forever!" she yelled, holding onto my arm now as if someone was going to come in and take them away.

"And you _will_ stay with us forever, Soph," I assured her. "Mommy couldn't just go and get the baby back after he was adopted."

"That sucks, Mommy was a great mom," Nicky said and I smiled at him.

"Yes, she was."

"Wait, if Mommy had the baby before she met Daddy, is the baby older than us?" Nicky asked pointing to himself and Sophie.

"Yes, he's not a baby anymore."

"How old is he?" Sophie asked.

"Seventeen," I answered and their little mouths hung open in shock.

"He's old," Nicky said wrinkling his face up.

"If he's old, how old am I?" Edward asked with a grin naturally working his magic to remove the tension out of the room.

"You're ancient, dad," Nicky teased, and Edward started to tickle him until he cried from laughing, begging Edward to stop. Edward finally did and like that the tension was gone.

"What's our brother's name?" Sophie asked with a smile on her face.

"His name is Demetri," I answered.

"Where is he?" Nicky asked.

"He lives in Italy with his adopted father," Edward answered.

"Will we get to meet him?" Sophie asked, looking at both Edward and I for the answer.

"Yes, he's coming to visit for Christmas," I answered, and they both seemed excited. I looked at Edward once again surprised by their reaction.

They talked our heads off about how we would have to go out and buy Demetri a Christmas gift and make him feel like family.

I promised that we would do just that. After we finished talking to them, we bathed the both of them and then tucked them in.

Edward and I finally went to our bedroom.

"They took that a lot better than I thought they would," I said pulling my shirt over my head.

"I have a feeling they'll be surprising us like that for the rest of our lives," Edward said as he started to undress. Once I was undressed down to my underwear, I walked over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Thank you," I mumbled with my lips pressing against the muscles on his back. "I don't know how I would handle any of this without you," I continued. He turned in my arms and lifted my face to look at him.

"You don't have to thank me," he said massaging my cheek with this thumb. "I'll always be here for you—and them," he continued. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

A moaned spilled from my lips when his tongue swept across the corners of my mouth.

"I think we should get into bed," I whispered against his mouth. Before I knew it I was up in his arms, being held bridal style. I smiled looking up into his face.

"You're going to hurt your back," I told him with a giggle. He shook his head in disagreement as he walked us over to our bed. He placed me down on the soft mattress slowly as if he was afraid I would break.

Slowly, he ghosted his lips over the hollow skin on my neck, sucking and licking over my pulse point. I moved my hands over his back feeling his muscles flex under my hand while he shifted his weight over me.

"I want to worship you tonight, Kitty. Will you let me worship you?" he whispered against my ear.

"Only if I can return the favor," I replied in a moan. He turned my face to his, our lips only inches apart.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he asked brushing my bangs out of my eyes. I could feel my entire body blush from his words.

"You make me feel beautiful," I replied with a smile. He brought his lips to mine kissing me passionately. I hoped he never stopped kissing me this way; kissing me with such vigor I felt every bit of need he had for me.

In a rush we removed the rest of the clothing we both wore. Once our bare chests were pressed against one another, my body heated from the contact of being with him this way. I hadn't realized just how much I missed it until now.

I knew sex wasn't an entire relationship, but it offered passion, affection, desire and an intensity in our relationship to which nothing else could compare.

Edward begins to place chastised kisses along my neck and over the roundness of my breast. When he takes my nipple into his mouth, swirling it around his tongue and gently sucking on it, I moan fisting his hair in my hand.

He treats both nipples with the same attention until they are just as hard as he likes them. His hand snakes between the two of us, flicking and plucking against my clit. My hips raise in anticipation.

"Edward…" I moaned out desperately wanting to feel him everywhere.

"Soon, sweetheart, just be patient for me," he whispers placing kisses down the rest of my body. No part of my skin was untouched by his mouth. Every inch of me being worshiped by his lips, his tongue and his fingers.

His fingers—those sinfully delicious appendages were coaxing me to my first release of the night.

"You always get so wet for me, Kitty," he moaned against my inner thigh while placing opened mouth kisses there. "Fuck... and you always smell so good…" he breathed gripping my thighs a little tighter.

"Ed—Edward please…" I faintly heard myself moan. Then he flicked his tongue against my opening and a deep moan-like growl fell from my mouth.

"Patience is a virtue, Kitty," he whispered as his tongue traces around my neatly trimmed pubic hairs, flicking against my clit every few seconds.

He was trying to torture me.

Pushing my legs wider apart, his tongue dove into me so quickly, my hips lifted from the bed. I think I heard him growl from between my legs, but I couldn't be sure. The haze of lust I was feeling was blocking all concentration.

I dug my fingers into the sheets while enjoying every bit of the fire building between my thighs. He never slowed down, or let up as he feasted from me like a starving man. I felt my release curling in my stomach and my legs began to quake.

Edward's fingers dipped into my moist heat, curling and pounding inside of me. His mouth captured my hardened pearl, while his tongue made tight circles over it repeatedly until I came so hard my eyes filled with tears.

"I could consume you for a lifetime, Kitty and I will never have my fill of you," I heard him whisper as he slowly kissed up my body. When his mouth found mine again I kissed him hard wanting to taste myself on his lips.

"It's my turn…" I whispered against his mouth. "I want you between my lips," I whispered, flicking my tongue against his mouth. He chuckled shifting over me. I could feel his erection pushing my vertical lips apart and entering me. I hissed from this wanted invasion.

"Are you sure you don't want me between _these_ lips," he whispered rocking into me. I moaned holding on to his arms.

"God yes," I hissed as he continued to push into me.

"You can have me between _these_ lips…" he said placing a kiss on my mouth so I knew what he was referring to. "…after I have my way with you. I need to be inside of you," he said thrusting hard into me.

"I need you there," I managed to breath out. Taking my hands he pinned them over my head as he laced our fingers together and began his painfully slow strokes inside of me.

"Baby, faster... please…" I moaned holding his hands tighter as I lifted my hips from the bed. It felt like it's been forever since I've felt him inside of me, since we've been connected flesh to flesh.

"No, not yet," he whispers moving so that he was now using one hand to hold my hands above my head, and the other to keep my hips from moving.

"Patience, Kitty," he whispered as he continued to thrust into me slowly. It was the sweetest torture. Each thrust into my body was hard and slow. He placed the softest kisses against my lips, spoke the sweetest words against my ear.

He made love to me; he worshiped me.

"I've missed you," he whispers placing his forehead against mine. "I need to savor being in you, Kitty," he told me placing a kiss on both my eyelids.

I knew just what he meant.

I missed him, too.

It was like reconnecting as we made love–moving on and becoming us again.

"I love you, Edward, so much," I reminded him pulling my hand free, and cupping his face in my palm. He looked at me– love, lust, devotion, passion, need, desire and adoration in his eyes as he looked back at me, or maybe it was just a reflection of my own eyes.

"You are my life, Bella, my everything," he replied. I felt the tears in my eyes, and I pulled his face back to mine before the tears could spill out over my lashes. Our mouths locked together, our tongues fighting to desperately taste the other.

He continued making slow passionate love to me; each thrust touching me deeper than the previous one. Our mouths staying together only parting long enough to breathe. When he released my other hand I wrapped both my arms around him.

He shifted supporting his weight on his elbows to keep it off of me and my stomach. I wanted him closer, but I knew that wasn't possible.

When my walls began to tighten around him he groaned and moved just a little faster. Hitting my spot while rocking his hips so that his pelvic bone pressed against my clit. I moaned from the sensation.

The tighter my walls got, the louder my moans grew, and the harder he thrust into me, my orgasm grew inside of me.

It was like a slow burn as he rocked, thrust and stroked me to my release. The moment I started to come, he hitched my leg over his hip and began to pummel into me intensifying my orgasm beyond belief.

My eyes shut tightly, my nails dug into his skin and I faintly heard myself begging him not to stop.

"Oh god woman, you're killing me," he growled against my ear as he pounded into me over and over again. I cried out in pleasure as my orgasm damn near split me in two. He captured my cry with his mouth as he continued pummeling into me until I felt him twitch and groan in his own ecstasy.

He released my mouth and slipped from my body. He pulled me against his side and placed a kiss on my neck.

"We are never allowed to go that long without sex again," I whispered running my fingers over the stubble on his jaw. He laughed pulling me tighter against his body if that was at all possible.

"Agreed, but we don't have much of a choice after you have Bun," he reminded me and I whimpered in disappointment.

"Don't pout, Kitty, we still have at least another five months to make up for the six weeks we'll have to go without," he whispered brushing his nose against mine.

"Hmmm... then let us not waste any more time," I said quickly moving and straddling him. He grinned up at me.

"I love the way you think, Mrs. Cullen."

"Me, too," I hissed as I already started lowering myself around him to get started on round two.

After everything that happened, I knew that moving on would not be nearly as hard because I had Edward.

He was my everything.

* * *

**_What do you have to say about the chapter? How do you think Edward and Bella handled telling the kids about Marie and Demetri? Are you looking forward to meeting Demetri?_**

**_Some of you are not very excited about Bella forgiving Marie and forming a relationship, and some of you are even upset she forgave her parents. I am a very forgiving person. I believe that holding on to anger about something that cannot be changed hurts you more and gives that person power over you. And YES I have had some very horrible things happen in my life, and YES I have forgiven those people. Just because you forgive does not mean you forget. _**

**_Only 2 more chapters left for this story! _**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	49. The Gift of Family

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_So Sorry it's late, won't bother you with my excuse. _**

Happy Reading!

* * *

**_The gift of family_**

**_Chapter 49_**

Last year we didn't really decorate for Christmas. We didn't even get a real tree like we had done so many years before.

But this year everything had to be perfect. Not just because Demetri was coming, but because we were starting over.

We were starting our own traditions, and it was so important to me that everything was perfect.

_Perfect_—goodness the word doesn't even have the same meaning to me as it did before. I knew it was impossible for things to be perfect, but I wanted it to be.

We all deserved it.

Everyone had been over helping me decorate the house, and they had all gone home already. Me—I was still making sure everything was perfect.

"Kitty... come to bed," I heard Edward say from the entranceway to the family room. I didn't turn around to acknowledge that I heard him, as I continued to make sure everything on the mantelpiece was in its rightful place.

"You are going to drive yourself crazy. Everything looks beautiful; now come to bed, please," Edward whispered into my ear after slipping his arms around my waist.

"I just want everything to be _perfect_."

"And it is perfect," he replied. I turned in his arms looking up at him.

"You really think so? Or are you just saying that to get me to bed?" I asked him and he grinned at me.

"Bella, it looks like Santa Claus' elfs were here and set off a Christmas bomb," he told me, and I laughed placing my forehead on his chest.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's not bad, but I definitely think it's enough," he answered stroking my hair. I giggled looking up into his face.

"Maybe I should take some of it down."

"Tomorrow; right now we are going to bed," he enforced taking my hand in his. I knew there was no arguing about this or I would be carried to bed. Holding his hand, I followed him as he doubled checked the locks and made certain the lights were off.

We both brushed our teeth then climbed into bed. I snuggled into his side placing my head on his chest. He made soothing circles on my back as we laid together in silence.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I whispered making patterns on his chest with my finger.

"You tell me every day," he replied. I turned looking up at him hardly able to make out his face in the darkness.

"It's not enough."

"I know the feeling," he replied stroking my hair back out of my face. I lifted up so that my face was directly next to his. He turned his head looking at me, his eyes shining in the dark.

Using my finger, I traced over his jaw and lips. I know normal people didn't use the word _beautiful _to describe a man, but Edward was beautiful.

Both on the outside, but even more on the inside.

"I love you, Edward Cullen," I told him feeling like that didn't truly express how I felt about him. It was close enough.

"I love you, Isabella Cullen," he replied, and I grinned back at him still filled with so much joy over my new name. I lowered my mouth connecting our lips and moaning when his tongue brushed over my bottom lip.

I released his mouth and looked over at the clock. It was already after midnight.

"Merry Christmas Eve," I said with a smirk, and he chuckled looking over at the clock. He turned back to look at me.

"Merry Christmas Eve."

"Do you know what I want for my first Christmas present from my dashingly handsome husband?" I asked, as my hand slowly descended under the blanket and into the waistband of his pants.

"Hmm—what is that my extremely hot wife," he replied, and then groaned when my hand wrapped around his now growing erection. I loved that it didn't take him nothing but a second to respond to my touch.

"I want you to make love to me…"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked, pulling me closer to him and placing kisses on my neck. Sucking gently over my pulse and swirling his tongue on the hollow skin behind my ear.

Concentrating was almost impossible.

"Ah—yes," I hissed out as I squeezed my hand around his growing erection. His hips bucked up into my hand silently begging me for more.

"Are you sure you want me to make love to you—or do you want me to fuck you, Kitty? You have to be clear about these things," he teased, as his other hand slipped between my legs and started playing with my moist heat.

My entire body shuddered just from his touch.

"Yes," I hissed rocking against his hand, needing him inside of me.

"You know the rules, Kitty. Yes what?" he asked pushing my panties to the side and brushing his finger over my hot flesh.

Teasingly, his fingers would begin to push into me and then retreat. He would tease me like this until I said it.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me," I breathed out just as I felt two of his fingers finally slip into my moist folds. They curled and bent inside of me, coaxing me to cum. I whimpered feeling his fingers press against my clit.

My hips thrust against his fingers, wanting to feel more of him. "You feel so wet, Kitty. Did I do this to you?" he whispered, already knowing the answer to his own question. I turned my head needing to kiss him. I needed to taste his mouth on mine while his fingers continued moving inside of me, and ultimately causing my entire body to surrender to him.

"Fuck me…" I moaned dropping my head back against the pillows.

"I plan on it," he whispered against my ear. Then he took my earlobe into his mouth and bit down on it. His fingers still pumping and curling inside of me, as he placed opened-mouth kisses on my neck and over the tops of my breast. I rolled my hips against his fingers as I felt the heat start to spread throughout my body.

Little moans slipped from my mouth as I spoke incoherent words.

"I need to hear you," he whispered. His tongue doing tortuous things to my neck and ear. He pushed another finger into me and palmed my center moving faster over my clit.

"Oh god…" I hissed out gripping the sheets under my hand. The faster his fingers worked, the closer I was to coming around them. His head rested against my temple as I felt his breath on my ear.

"Cum for me, Kitty," he ordered, and I convulsed around his fingers with no shame. He whispered into my ear how much he enjoyed hearing me come. Repeatedly telling me how beautiful I was when I came for him like his good little Kitty. The man could make me melt with his words.

As I started to come down from my release, he removed my clothing, placing kisses along my neck and between the valley of my breasts. I watched him as his eyes never left mine. I would forever love the way he looked at me, and would die if he ever stopped.

Once we were both naked, he kissed back up my body slowly, and turned me on my side so that my back was against his front. Bun was making an appearance more and more each day, and made the task of love making just a little more difficult.

"Are you ready?" he asked, moving his hands over my body as if I was some priceless jewel, though I guess to him I was just that.

"More than ready," I replied reaching behind me and gripping his erection in my hand and placing him at my opening. Gradually, he entered me. Causing me to moan as I accepted him into my body. He was so hard, strong and ready for me as he filled me perfectly.

"Dear God," he breathed into my ear, once my walls completely sheathed his sex. "I will never get tired of being inside of you, woman. Never will it be enough," he continued as he began moving slowly inside of me.

I could only moan a response. I knew just what he meant though. I would never be that woman to fake a headache and deny my husband.

No, I would be the one seducing him every chance I get.

Edward stroked me slowly at first, taking his time as he made love to me. My entire body tense from the pressure his cock was causing inside of me. He turned my face so that I was looking up at him, his fingers tracing over the fine hairs on my scalp as he cupped my face.

I could feel my walls beginning to clench down around him as I took him in over and over again.

"You are mine," he whispers into my ear. I want to respond but I can't speak. "And I am yours," he said, just before lowering his mouth to mine and capturing the moan that ripped from my throat. I could hardly think clearly as he pumped into me repeatedly.

Again and Again.

Faster.

Harder.

He took my body, pounding into me. His cock continuously hitting my spot. I lifted my leg slightly in front of me, allowing him to push even deeper inside of me. I tore my mouth away from his needing to breathe. He pushed up into me so hard, I moaned loudly having to stuff my face into the pillow. He placed opened-mouth kisses along the back of my neck as he spoke to me softly. My orgasm was starting to spread along my spine. My legs began to quake, my heart started to pound in my chest and my eyes shut tightly.

He lifts my leg hooking it over his arm and pushes deeper inside of me. Reaching above our heads I grip the headboard needing the leverage as I meet each of his thrusts over and over again.

"Look at me, Bella," he demanded. I turned my head to look at him. I could hardly make out his features in the light the moon provided, but I could see his eyes. He placed his forehead against mine as he worked his hips in a circular motion, hitting every inch of me.

My eyes shut tight as one my of hands released the headboard and fisted his hair. His breath washed over my face as he continued to fuck. The sweat from our bodies starting to mix. I opened my eyes and looked at him. In a voice I almost didn't recognize as my own, I told him to kiss me.

He did, devouring my mouth and allowing me to taste him. His strokes switched from fast, hard pounding to slow gyrating ones, and I was going to lose my mind soon. We never broke apart as he continued making love to me, until I convulsed around him moaning his name and a few curse words.

My walls snapped down around him, milking him, and he soon followed me into bliss as he growled my name into my neck. He reluctantly slipped from my body, still holding me against his chest.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he whispered into the night.

"Merry Christmas Eve," I replied just before falling asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kitty, you have to relax…" Edward whispered into my ear as we stood waiting in the airport for Eleazar and Demetri to arrive. The kids were excited—me? I was a nervous wreck.

"What if he doesn't like us?" I asked looking up at Edward as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"He will love you," he said pulling my bottom lip free from the death grip my teeth had on it. "You're worrying for nothing."

"It doesn't feel like nothing. What if he hates me because I got to grow up with Renee and he didn't?"

"He will love you, all three of you," he told me, taking my hand into his and lacing our fingers. "The three of you are the most amazing people anyone could ever meet. Only a fool could hate the three of you," he continued, and I shook my head at my biased husband. Of course he would think this, we were his wife and children, after all.

"Maybe we shouldn't have invited him to stay at our house. Was that too forward of me?" I asked. When Eleazar and Demetri agreed to come for Christmas, I offered for Demetri to stay with us. The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to think about it.

He accepted, but I wasn't sure if it was to be polite, or because he really wanted to stay at our house. Edward placed my head against his chest, and I felt when he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"Stop worrying, woman, or you will have grey hairs before me," he teased, and I pinched his side causing him to laugh. I stood there in his arms as we continued to wait for Eleazar and Demetri's arrival.

I guess we were waiting for Carmen, too, since she was coming with them, but thankfully she would not be joining us for dinner tomorrow.

Being civil with my husband's ex-wife was one thing, but inviting her into my home for Christmas dinner was something else entirely.

Something I was not willing to do.

The announcer came on over the loudspeaker and announced the arrival of their flight, and my nerves were damn near shooting through the ceiling.

"Relax, mi amor," Edward whispered against my ear. I smiled hearing him call me _mi amor_. It was so rare when he did, seeing that he had taken quite a liking to calling me Kitty.

We stood there waiting for what felt like forever. I never knew so many flew the day before Christmas.

"There they are," I heard Edward say, obviously spotting them before I did.

"Where," I asked standing on my tiptoes and trying to see where they were. He turned me against his chest and directed me in the direction from where Eleazar, Carmen and Demetri were coming.

Demetri—I spotted him instantly and I had never laid eyes on him before.

"Holy shit... he looks just like my mom," I said, shocked but also thankful that he did not resemble Aro in anyway. Edward laughed wrapping his arms around me.

"We'll take that as a blessing; I was worried he would look like that jackass," he breathed into my ear. I giggled nodding my head in agreement.

Carmen spotted where we were standing and they soon started walking over to us. Edward's arms tighten around me in support and I loved him so much for it. When they reached us we all stood there quietly, awkwardly.

I cleared my throat and put on my best smile.

"It's great to see you again, Eleazar. Carmen, you look nice as always," I said trying to be polite.

"You, too, Bella, your pregnancy looks beautiful on you. Congratulations to you both," she said looking at both Edward and I. I could tell, having to acknowledge that I was pregnant with Edward's child bothered her, but it wasn't in the way you would think.

Demetri shifted on his feet, obviously feeling just as nervous as I felt. I smiled and held my hand out to him.

"I'm Bella, but you probably know that already, uh," I said nervously, and he laughed a dimple appearing on his cheek.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Demetri," he replied in his strong Italian accent. The girls were going to fall over him.

"Demetri, this is my husband, Edward," I smiled introducing them. Edward shook his hand and said something in Italian that made Demetri and Eleazar laugh.

I'll admit I was a little irritated that I had no idea what they said.

"They do that a lot, you'll get used to it," Carmen told me with a smile. I smiled back nodding my head.

"Um... maybe we should get going; uh, Demetri, if you've changed your mind about staying with us…"

"No—I've not changed my mind. Unless you don't wish for me to…"

"Oh, of course we do! I just didn't want you to feel pressured to do so," I replied laughing nervously.

"No pressure, _sorella_. I look forward to spending the holiday with you all," he replied and I smiled happy to hear it.

"Wait, what did you call me?" I asked realizing he said something I did not understand.

"I uh…"

"He called you sister, Kitty," Edward answered seeing that Demetri looked extremely nervous now.

"Oh, how do I say brother?" I asked.

"Fratello," Edward answered. I smiled and turned to Demetri.

"I look forward to spending the holiday with you as well, _fratello_," I replied and Demetri grinned at me. Edward helped them with their bags and we drove them to a rent-a-car place.

Carmen and Eleazar left for their hotel room, and Carmen agreed to drop Eleazar off tomorrow for dinner before she went to visit her aunt and cousin.

With only Demetri, Edward and I in the car now, we drove home where Sophie and Nicky were anxiously waiting to meet him.

Edward kept a relaxing conversation going between us to avoid the awkward silence.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do for college?" he asked sounding just like a father. I smiled at the thought as I rubbed my little belly.

"I wanted to come to America for a year, but father would not let me. Maybe now he will change his mind," Demetri answered sounding hopeful.

I smiled because we were alike there. I wanted to visit Europe so badly after high school, my parents wouldn't even consider it.

Of course now I understood why.

"Have you done any traveling anywhere else?" I asked looking back at him.

"Si, I visited China a few times. Even learned martial arts from a great master there," he answered, and I grinned happy to hear that he was allowed to do some traveling at least.

"Nicky will love to hear that, he's been bothering us to put him in a Karate class. Bella, babies him and worries he will get hurt," Edward said smirking over at me. I rolled my eyes ignoring him.

"I will gladly teach little Nicholas, and Sophia, if you do not mind," Demetri offered sounding worried that I would protest against the very thought.

"I think that would be a great idea," I replied smiling at him. He grinned looking out of the window again. We continued talking as we drove to the house.

"Wow," Demetri said when Edward pulled into our driveway. I knew he was probably referring to all the decorations I had Edward, Emmett and Jasper put out yesterday.

Edward said something to Demetri in Italian making him laugh, "You would never believe she took some of it down before we came to meet you at the airport," he continued in English.

"There was more than this," Demetri asked in disbelief, and I rolled my eyes as I tried not to laugh. I know I went overboard, but I couldn't help it.

"It is my first year hosting Christmas for the family, I just wanted everything to be perfect," I said as Edward parked and turned the car off.

"It is perfect, Kitty."

"Liar," I pouted and he smiled tickling my sides. I laughed slapping his hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Cullen," I giggled swatting his hands away.

"That's not what you said this morning," Edward teased, and I gawked at him surprised it said that in front of Demetri. Who, by the way, was still laughing at the two of us.

"We'll I'm telling you now," I said trying to keep a serious tone in my voice. Edward started to pout as if I was threatening to take away his favorite toy.

I guess in his eyes I was doing just that.

"I'm sorry, I'll be a good husband," he replied and I burst into a fit of giggles. Shaking my head at him, I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"We both know I would never want you to keep your hands to yourself, Dr. Cullen, Kitty would be very sad if you did," I whispered seductively to him just before climbing out of the car before he had a chance to reply.

I heard him say something about women being crazy and Demetri laughing as they climbed out of the car next.

"You think we're crazy don't you?" I asked looking up at Demetri. I didn't realize how tall he was until now.

"No, sorella, you remind me a lot of my mother. She was fiery like you, too," he replied, and I grinned enjoying that he called me sister again.

"Were you close with your mother?" I asked hoping that he was. I would hate it if he had a horrible relationship with his adoptive mother.

"Very close, much like you were with Renee," he replied and I smiled nodding my head.

"I just saw two little heads in the window. I have a pretty good feeling that if we do not go in soon, they will be charging out here to us," Edward said getting the last of Demetri's suitcases out of the trunk.

Demetri went to help and Edward shook his head.

"Go ahead inside, they are dying to meet you," he told him. Demetri nodded his head and we headed for the front door. The moment we were at the front door it flew open with both a smiling Nicky and Sophie standing there.

"Do the two of you plan on moving so we can come in or do we have to stand out here in the cold?" I asked them. They stepped aside allowing us to come in. Edward shut the door behind us, while Sophie and Nicky still stood there smiling at Demetri.

"Demetri, this is Sophie and Nicky. Guys, this is Demetri," I said introducing them.

"Hello, sorellina, fratellino. It is great to finally meet you," Demetri said holding out his hand to shake theirs. Sophie started to giggle and I knew it was because of Demetri's accent.

"What does sore—sorellina mean and frate…"

"I called you both little sister and little brother," Demetri answered. Sophie smiled and took Demetri's hand. I could tell she surprised him. Carlisle and Esme made their presence known.

Demetri looked to me for introductions.

"Demetri, this is my mother-in-law, Esme and my father-in-law. Carlisle," I introduced. Both Esme and Carlisle greeted him in Italian and he seemed to relax seeing that they spoke his native tongue.

I was obviously going to have to learn Italian.

"Nana and Pop Pop, I didn't know you could speak Italy," Sophie said making us laugh.

"It's Italian, Soph," Edward corrected and she nodded her head.

"Could I learn it?"

"Me, too," Nicky asked looking at us.

"I could teach you both," Demetri told them and they both smiled.

"We got you some Christmas presents, but mom and dad said we can't tell you what they are," Sophie said smiling up at him.

"I got something for all of you as well," Demetri said smiling at us. He walked over to where Edward had placed his suitcases, and I couldn't resist smiling because he did not release Sophie's hand.

He opened the suitcase showing the gifts he had inside.

"Can we open them now!" Nicky yelled with excitement.

"No, it's not Christmas yet. I'll put them under the tree," I told them. Demetri smiled nodding his head.

"Demetri, let me show you where you'll be staying," Edward said picking up the other suitcase.

"You're staying in the room next to mine! Come on I'll show you," Nicky said taking Demetri's other hand. Edward smiled at me before I watched them all head up the stairs while Esme helped me place the gifts Demetri brought under the tree.

"He admires you, Bella," I hear Carlisle say. Confused I turn and look at them.

"Who?"

"Demetri, dear," Esme said smiling at me.

"How do you know that?" I asked seeing that they hardly spent time with him.

"He said so," Carlisle informed me. "We must really teach you to speak Italian, sweetheart," he continued with a laugh.

I could feel my cheeks heat from my blush.

"He really said that?" I asked them.

"Of course, sweetheart, but who wouldn't admire you? You are a phenomenal young woman," Esme replied taking my hand into hers. Edward came back downstairs with a grin on his face.

"They are up there talking his head off," Edward laughed as he came into the family room. Esme stood up first and then helped me up.

"I can imagine, they're excited."

"He's seems just as excited," Edward replied coming over to me.

"We are going to leave the five of you alone. We'll see you tomorrow," Esme said. I nodded my head and called for Sophie and Nicky to tell them bye.

"Bye Nana! Bye Pop Pop!" they yelled from upstairs. Edward and I went to call them down but Esme and Carlisle stopped us.

"They are excited to meet their brother, no worries. We will see them tomorrow," Carlisle said. We gave them both hugs and Edward walked them out.

"Mom, can we have lasagna for dinner? Demetri said it's his favorite and we told him you make the best lasagna ever," Sophie said coming downstairs with Demetri and Nicky behind her.

"Of course we can," I answered already knowing this. I had planned on making lasagna for dinner.

"How about we make it a family thing and we all make it," I said, knowing they would have fun mixing and placing it all in the pan. Plus, I figured it would provide everyone more time to get to know Demetri.

"Demetri, will you have a snowball fight with us outside until it's time to make dinner?" Nicky asked.

"I'll race you," Demetri said and the kids took off running for their coats.

"Demetri, if you would like to rest before dinner we could keep them busy," I said and he shook his head.

"No, it's no problem. I was anxious to meet them as well," he replied with a smile.

"They can be a handful. If they start to be a pain, just let us know," Edward informed him and they both laughed.

"I will, thank you both again for letting me stay here," he said and I smiled at him.

"Of course, we're family," I replied and he grinned back at me. He got his coat and then followed Sophie and Nicky out back.

Edward and I went outside to join them and we all ran around the yard. I realized that I was nervous for nothing. Demetri fit in so easily with the rest of us.

When it was time to make dinner, we learned more about Demetri and he learned a lot more about the rest of us.

Everything was perfect.

"Sorella, this is the best lasagna I've ever eaten," Demetri tells me with his mouth full. I smiled as I finished chewing my food.

"Happy you like it," I replied with a blush. By the time we finally got the kids to bed, Demetri looked as if he could fall asleep on his feet.

"Demetri, can I talk to you before you go to sleep," I asked standing at the doorway of the guest bedroom.

"Si, sorella. Please come in," he said with a smile. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to him.

"I wanted to give you a few things that belong to you," I said and he looked at me confused. I looked down at the little box in my lap, the box I remembered my parents placing in the mural when I was a little girl.

I opened the box and pulled out the rubies Renee had given to me.

"These belong to you," I said putting the jewelry in his hand. He looked down at it and shook his head.

"No, they are yours. Father told me that Renee stole them from Aro, but she gave them to you."

"They should be yours," I said with a shake of my head. He smiled at me and got up from the bed and walked over to his suitcase. I watched as he pulled something out and then came back over to me.

"I did not know Renee the way you did, but she never did wrong by me," he said opening a box and revealing a ring, watch and cufflinks all filled with the same rubies with which my necklace, bracelet and earrings were filled.

How many rubies had she taken from Aro?

"Father said she sent them to me before she died. Apparently when she had your jewelry made, she made these for me as well," he said and I smiled.

"You really never met her?" I asked feeling sad at the thought.

"Not at an age I can recall. I have a picture of her holding me as an infant," he told me, and I nodded my head knowing it was the same picture she had left here of him.

"I think some part of her knew she wouldn't get to meet you."

"Why do you think so?"

"Because I found this letter she left for you," I said pulling that out of the box next. He took it from my hand and I could tell he was nervous about reading it.

"She wrote this to me, truly?" he asked surprise all over his face. I nodded my head at him with a little smile on my face.

"She also painted you a lot as a baby, I could take you by her studio tomorrow, to show you if you would like," I informed him. When we found the box we found the pictures she painted of him and had them put up in the studio. I would leave it up to him if he wanted them in Esme's gallery. He continued looking down at the folded paper in his hand.

"I would like that very much," he said. I nodded my head and then stood up from the bed. He looked up at me.

"I'll leave you alone to read the letter. I'm really happy you're here, Demetri," I told him with a smile on my face. I started to walk out of the room and he called after me.

I turned to look at him.

"I used to dream of having sisters and brothers—thank you for finding me, sorella," he said, and I could feel the tears in my eyes as I gave him a gentle nod and left the room.

I went downstairs to help Edward with placing the rest of the gifts under the tree. Instantly, he noticed the tears in my eyes and came to me. He pulled me into a hug nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Edward said, always needing to know what to do to stop my tears. I shook my head looking up at him. He used his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"I'm just happy, sad and hormonally pregnant," I said making him laugh. He held my face between both his hands and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You forgot to say beautiful, very, very beautiful, Kitty," he replied and I felt my cheeks flush as I kissed him back. We continued putting the gifts under the tree and then went to bed both knowing the kids would wake us early in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TDG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Santa came!" we heard Sophie and Nicky yell from the hallway. I stuffed my face into Edward's chest trying to block out their screams.

"You know they're going to come rushing into this room at any moment," Edward whispered pulling me against his side.

"Shh, maybe if we're quiet…"

"…wake up! Santa came!" Sophie yelled rushing into our room. I knew we should have locked the door before we went to bed.

"We're up, we're up," Edward groaned as they started jumping on our bed.

"Come on, Sophie, we have to go wake up Demetri," Nicky said jumping off of the bed. Sophie followed behind him.

"I was never like that on Christmas morning," I lied causing Edward to laugh.

"Come on, Kitty, we'll have a house full of people in a few hours," Edward said getting me to wake up.

From the moment I got out of the bed, the rest of the day went by in a rush. The kids tore through their presents so fast, I was happy Edward was able to catch it all on the video camera.

Our entire family came to our house—including Marie.

She was nervous about being around Kathleen, Jonathan and Billy after everything, but I made it clear that we were all family and would have to leave the past behind us.

"Cinderella, if it is one thing we all have in common, it is how much we love the three of you. No worries," Jonathan said in response.

And it was indeed no worries.

Everyone got along, we laughed, talked and enjoyed ourselves. Lauren, Angela and Alice tried to use Kathleen and Marie to get me to tell them what Edward and I would name the baby, given it was a girl or boy but I refused.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

"I told you everything would be perfect, Kitty. You worried for nothing," Edward whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist, while we watched the kids show Demetri how to play tennis on the Wii.

"Thank you," I said looking up at him.

"For what, your Christmas presents?" he asked and I shook my head. While I loved every gift Edward got me, they were nothing compared to the gift he gave me when he walked into my life and refused to leave. "Then what are you thanking me for?"

"Our family," I said and grinned lowering his mouth to mine and placing a kiss on my lips.

Family was the greatest gift anyone could ever receive.

* * *

**_Are you happy they've finally met Demetri? Did you enjoy that lemon at the start of the chapter? _**

**_Next chapter is the final chapter as well as the Epilogue. Yes, this means you'll get to meet Bun. (^_^) Do you think Bun is a boy or a girl?_**

**_YOU WILL RECEIVE THE CHAPTER ON FRIDAY!_**

**_ There could possibly be a sequel, but I'm not officially decided on it just yet. _**

**_Leave me some review love!_**

**_Love you all _**

**_~E_**


	50. Big Debut

Beta'd by Ms. Bobbi Wordsmith Thanks my BFF Isabelle Masen for pre-reading!

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!_**

**_It's Friday Everyone! This is the last chapter for Daily Grind...so bittersweet_**

Happy Reading!**_  
_**

* * *

**_Big Debut_**

**_Chapter 50_**

**_Epilogue_**

Today was my lucky day.

May 4th

Even knowing it was my lucky day, I wasn't feeling very lucky. We were finally reopening the coffee shop, and I just kept feeling like something was going to go wrong.

It was risky opening the coffee shop so close to my due date, but if I kept the place closed any longer, we would have been losing money.

"You almost ready, Kitty?" Edward asked coming out of the bathroom.

"No, nothing fits me," I said tossing yet another shirt I couldn't get over my belly on our bed. I was thirty-eight weeks pregnant, and I swear it felt like I've been pregnant forever now. I couldn't wait until Bun was finally born.

Though Alice kept telling me to appreciate it now.

When she went in labor, I thought I was going to die just watching her. Noah Masen Whitlock, was born two weeks after New Years. He was the perfect mix of both Jasper and Alice.

She complained about the delivery, but you couldn't have found a happier new mother if you tried. She adored him; we all did.

Now, if Bun would just come out, we could adore him or her as well.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered into my ear as his arms wrapped around my round belly. He told me this every day, even when we both knew he was lying.

I fell back against his chest and looked down at my stomach. Bun started to move against his hand and we both laughed when Bun kicked him.

"I've tried on almost every shirt in my closet, Edward."

"Maybe you should just wear a dress, Kitty."

"Fine," I pouted, stepping out of his arms and looking for a dress to wear instead. I always felt so fat when I put on a dress. I knew that I wasn't, but you tell that to the shadow I saw whenever I put on a dress.

"Bella!" I heard Angela yelling as she ran up the steps. I loved my best friend, but I was ready to toss her out the window. She and Alice had been decorating the nursery for me, as well as driving me completely mad.

They tried countless times to get me to tell them the sex of the baby, or at least the name, but I refused each time.

"Why did you give her a key?" I asked Edward and he started laughing.

"Because someone else needs to have the key in case you go in to labor while I'm not home," he answered, and I wrinkled my face up at him. He placed a kiss on my nose and walked back into the bathroom to finish getting dressed before Angela came bursting through our bedroom door.

"I was hoping I caught you before you got dressed," she said coming into the room.

"Do you ever knock?" I ask her, and she ignores my question as she comes over to me holding a bag.

"I knew you weren't getting busy, you and your husband are rather loud, remember," she teased and I swatted her arm making her laugh. Angela had come over one day a few weeks ago and heard a lot more than she would have liked. "Seriously, though. I came to give you this," she said pulling a navy blue dress out of the bag.

"Who is getting in that?" I asked looking at it.

"You are, it's a maternity dress."

"It doesn't look like one," I said taking the dress out of her hand. It was definitely spandex, that was for sure.

"Bella, you act like you're huge."

"Hello!" I yelled pointing to my belly and she giggled.

"Okay, so your belly is huge but you are all belly. You didn't spread like all the other women do. You're lucky," she said taking the dress out of my hand. "Now, arms up," she said.

Rolling my eyes I did as she ordered. Bossy little minx. She helped me into the dress and as usual, she was right. It fit perfectly.

"You look beautiful, Kitty," I heard Edward say from behind me. I turned and looked at him with a brow raised.

"Do you have something to do with her suddenly showing up with a new dress after you've been listening to me complain about what to wear all morning?" I asked him.

"Who me?" he said pointing at his chest with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes with a shake of my head. He knew I didn't want to buy any new clothes because it would be a waste of money. In two weeks I wouldn't even been able to fit this dress anymore.

"Don't start your complaining. Look at how great you look," Angela said turning me to face the mirror. For a pregnant woman who looked as if I was carrying three large basketballs, I did look amazing.

"Thank you," I said turning to Angela and Edward. As usual, the two of them ignored what I said and were right. It was annoying some days to have two people who know you better than you know yourself.

"Great, now that you are dressed, I am going to leave and I will see you at the coffee shop," she said. I nodded my head watching her leave the room.

"Are you mad? I know you didn't want to buy anymore clothes while you were still pregnant, but today is special," Edward said. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him as much as my stomach would allow.

"Of course I'm not mad at you. Thank you, I was nervous about the opening today, and I would have complained about whatever I put on anyway," I told him and he laughed shaking his head.

"Will you wear your hair down?" he asked me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked in return. He held my chin lifting my face to his lips and kissed me deeply. When he pulled back, I smiled up at him. "I'll take that as a yes," I replied with a giggle. I finished getting ready when Sophie came into the room asking me to put her hair in a bun.

"I can do it, Soph," Edward said and she looked at him as if he had grown a second head. The last time Edward attempted to do Sophie's hair, he sent her to school with what looked like a beehive on her head.

I had given Sophie a French bun that night before, and apparently it had messed up while she was sleeping. Edward told her he could fix it, and well, yeah he'll never be doing that again.

I swear she gave him the silent treatment for a week.

"Dad, I love you, but you can't do my hair ever again," she told him sitting down in front of my vanity. I laughed standing behind her. I felt a pain in my side and gently tried rubbing it away. It passed after a few seconds.

"If Bun is a girl, I bet she will let me do her hair," Edward said pretending his feelings were hurt.

"Not if we can help it," Sophie and I said at the same time giggling at the look on Edward's face.

"I am wounded…it's fine. I know Bun is a boy anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes because ever since my last ultrasound, Edward swears up and down we are having a boy.

He would know better than me since he is the doctor. I honestly don't know if he is right or wrong, but it has gotten everyone else all worked up.

"Another stinky cheese brother," Sophie said and I giggled.

"Demetri doesn't smell like stinky cheese," I said and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, he always smells like chocolate," she said making me laugh. I finished her bun and then sent her to finish getting dressed.

"Think she'll ever forgive me for doing her hair?" Edward asked, sitting on the side of the bed and putting his shoes on.

"She has, but don't ever expect her to forget," I replied laughing.

"I should have just woken you up that morning when she said her bun came out," he said shaking his head. I laughed but nodded my head in agreement.

"Have you talked to Demetri yet?" Edward asked putting his tie on.

"Last night, he said that his flight was delayed," I answered worried that he was somewhere alone. Thankfully, he spoke English fairly well and I warned him not to trust anyone who didn't work for the airport.

Hell, I didn't even want him trusting them.

"He's a big boy, Bella. Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine," Edward said coming up behind me. He pushed my hair away from my neck and placed a soft kiss there instantly calming me. I would never know how he did it.

"Eleazar said that Demetri was so excited to be flying on his own, what if…"

Edward quickly turned me so that I was facing him. "…he is perfectly fine, Kitty. I bet he's on his flight right now," Edward tried assuring me. I wanted to call him to find out if that was true, but I knew he couldn't answer if he was on the flight.

Or dead.

"Bella, stop it," Edward said in a stern voice. Did being married mean your spouse could read your mind?

"I'm his big sister, I'm just worried."

"I know, baby, but do you really think he would want you worrying for nothing?" Edward asked me. I wrinkled my nose at him knowing he was right, as usual.

Edward helped me put on my jewelry, not because I needed the help, but because I loved when he placed my earrings in my ears.

Once everyone was dressed, we left for the coffee shop.

"Nervous?" Edward asked reaching for my hand as he drove.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked back and he laughed bringing my hand to his lips.

"I'm going to have to start calling you the worrywort," he teased. I constantly called him this. If I even looked as if I was in pain, he started freaking out that something was wrong with me and Bun.

In the past month, we've been in the hospital more than he's been working at the clinic. For a doctor he freaked out about everything. Carlisle tried telling me it's always different for a doctor when the patient is someone they love.

"Worrywort is your name, you've earned it," I giggled and he grinned at me.

"Mom, how much longer until Bun is born?" Nicky asked from the back seat.

"Two more weeks, but it could be longer," I answered. My doctor warned me that since Bun was my first baby, I was more likely to have the baby after my due date. I already knew this was true, since Alice had Noah a week after her due date.

"He's taking forever to get here," Sophie pouted from the back seat. I glared over at Edward because it was his fault everyone was so sure I was having a boy.

"Or she…" I added.

"Dad said it's a boy. That's why Aunt Alice and Angela painted the nursery green," Nicky told me. I would love my baby no matter what, but I was really hoping it was a girl just to spite all of them.

"Are you trying to say green is only a boy color?" I asked looking back at him.

"Yeah."

"But green is my favorite color," I told him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're weird," he replied making all of us laugh.

When Edward finally pulled up to the coffee shop, I was amazed at how many people arrived for the opening, but grateful all the same. It was no surprise to me that our entire family was here. The reopening of the coffee shop was a long time coming.

The kids climb out of the car first running over to their cousins. Amazing how easily Edward and I were forgotten about. I didn't bother trying to get out of the car since I already knew I would need Edward's help.

Quickly, he jumped out and came around to my door. Smiling, he reached out his hand and I took it. Slowly, I climbed out of the car feeling like I was going to fall over.

Was it possibly my stomach got bigger in just the drive here?

Yeah, probably not.

"Oh honey, you look amazing," Marie said coming over to us once I was out of the car. Our relationship had progressed so much over the past few months.

"Thanks, Angela got me the dress," I said as she placed her hands on my stomach.

"Is he giving you trouble today?" she asked looking up at me.

"Mom, not you, too," I said and she grinned at me. I had recently started calling her mom again and her face lit up every time I did.

"Edward said it was a boy. Are you going to name him after your father?" she asked. I looked up at Edward thinking he told people what we would name the baby if it was a boy. He put his hands up in surrender.

"I swear I didn't tell her anything," he retreated and I shook my head at him.

"We don't know what we're having…" I told her and she smiled at me. Angela and Lauren walked over to me, both wearing huge smiles.

"Looking hot, mama, worked in a morning quickie?" Lauren asked and I slapped my forehead. I don't know why I was still surprised when Lauren spoke seeing that it was a known fact she had no filter.

"I think she might have, Bun's been kicking none stop since I put my hand on her stomach," Marie said and I looked at her with my jaw hanging open. "What? It's a known fact sex helps in progressing labor," she said with a smile.

Angela and Lauren laughed and I shook my head at all three of them. I did not want to stand here in front of my mother no less, and discuss my sex life.

"Is everything ready?" I asked needing to change the subject.

"Yes, but are you ready?" Lauren asked me. I chewed on my lower lip feeling extremely nervous. Lauren and Leah would run the coffee shop for me after I had Bun. I intended on being here as much as possible, but even I knew after I had Bun that would be almost impossible.

"Yes, I'm ready," I finally answered. Everyone gathered together while Edward and I stood at the doors. This place was his just as much as it was mine.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today. We really appreciate it," I said smiling out at everyone. "This opening has been a long time coming, and I am so happy to finally open it to all of you," I continued. "I truly thank Mrs. Newton, for giving me this amazing opportunity and allowing me to make it my own," I said winking at her. She smiled in return while Emmett and Lauren whistled and cheered for her causing everyone to laugh.

"I've been through so much over the past few years, and I could have never gotten through any of it without my family, my mothers," I said first looking at Marie, Kathleen and then Esme who all blew a kiss in my direction. "A father," I added smiling at Carlisle. "…extended family…" I said looking at Leah, Jake, and Seth. "...my sisters," I continued smiling at Angela, Lauren, Alice and Sophie. "…my brothers," I continued first looking at Nicky, then Emmett and Jasper and finally a smiling Demetri who flew back to be here for the opening as well as the birth of Bun. "…my adorable niece and nephews," I grinned winking at Amelia, EJ and Noah. "…the best uncles a girl could ever possibly wish for," I added grinning at Billy and Jonathan.

"We love you, too, Cinderella," they both yelled making everyone laugh.

"But most of all, I am thankful for my husband," I said smiling at Edward. He took my hand in his lacing our fingers. "If it wasn't for this very place, he may have never found me," I continued feeling my cheeks heat up from my blush.

He lowered his head to mine placing a kiss against my lips. When he pulled back he was grinning at me. I pulled myself away from his eyes so that I could continue.

"I hope that this place becomes as special to everyone as it is to me and my family," I said. I turned to look at the guy responsible for pulling the cover from over the coffee shop's name. He smiled at me and pulled the cover down revealing the name of the shop.

_The Daily Grind_

In so many ways it was cliché for a coffee shop, but it fit perfectly. It was my daily grind that caused me to meet Edward in the first place.

Everyone applauded at the revealing of the sign.

Together, Edward and I cut the ribbon and invited everyone inside. The place turned out better than I could have ever dreamed.

It was much more than a coffee shop now; it was mine.

Once we entered, Leah quickly uncovered the food she had already prepared. Though today was the opening it was more like a party.

The official opening would be Monday.

First chance I got, I walked over to Demetri giving him a hug.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," I tell him and he laughs shaking his head.

"Me, too. When they said my flight was delayed," he tells me. "How is my nephew," he says rubbing my stomach and I laugh shaking my head.

"Edward, told you, too?" I giggled and he nodded his head.

"He's a proud Papa," he replied. I looked over at Edward, who was talking with some people but smiling at me.

"_Bun_, is perfectly fine," I said looking back at Demetri. I refused to say he. Sophie and Nicky quickly came over to us.

"When did you get here?" Sophie asked him.

"Today. I came straight here for the opening," he answered smiling down at them.

"Come sit with us, it's time to eat," Nicky told him taking his hand. I smiled as I watched them walk away.

"I got you something to eat, Kitty," Edward said coming over to me and holding a plate full of food. Bun instantly started kicking, I guess we were hungry after all. Everyone sat down and I ate as I talked with everyone.

"Ouch," I said, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in my side. Naturally everyone at our table stopped talking and looked at me.

"Are you all right dear?" Esme asked first. I nodded my head trying to assure everyone that I was okay.

"I'm fine…" I said and they all groaned. "Bad choice in words. I'm okay everyone, really," I assured them.

"Why is you saying you're fine a bad choice of words?" Demetri asked looking confused by everyone's reactions.

"Because whenever mom says she's _fine_, she's lying," Nicky answered putting food in his mouth. It was pitiful that even the kids knew when I was lying.

"Ah—understood. So you were lying when you said you were fine last night on the phone after you said ouch," Demetri said with a smirk. I closed my eyes knowing that Edward would be looking at me with a brow raised. Demetri was definitely a brother of mine blabbing when he should have been quiet.

"What happened last night?" Edward asked concern dripping in his voice.

"Nothing, I just felt a sharp pain…"

"Like you did just now?" Marie asked looking worried. This was exactly why I didn't tell anyone. I knew last night they weren't contractions, but Edward wouldn't have believed me and would have driven me all the way to the hospital.

"It was only gas," I told them. No one looked convinced, and I knew they would all watch me closely now. Everyone started to talk again; everyone but Edward.

His eyes were practically glued to me. His hand rubbing over my stomach as if to calm Bun down.

"Bella, can I use your office to feed, Noah?" Alice asked. I reached into my bag and pulled out my key.

"Of course," I told her handing the key to her. Jasper got up and went with her. I knew she only really went to feed Noah in private because Demetri was here.

Normally she didn't care who was near her.

Freaked Edward out the first time she did it in front of him.

I continued eating when I felt my stomach tighten again, and this time Bun gave me a swift kick to my side.

"Damn it, that hurt," I said under my breath so that only Edward heard me. He placed a kiss against my temple having felt Bun's kick against my stomach.

I felt like Bun was dancing on my bladder. I went to get up to use the bathroom and felt another pain, this one stronger.

"Oh Christ!" I said bending over the table. Edward quickly stood up and began rubbing circles into my lower back. Our entire table quiet once again.

"Bella…" I heard someone call to me, but I couldn't be sure who. I had to focus on breathing.

"Mom, are you okay?" Sophie asked, and I could tell she was worried. I inhaled a deep breath and looked at her.

"Yes, I'm okay. Bun is just kicking a little harder than usual," I answered as I started to feel the pain pass.

"Bella are you sure?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head and assured him that I was fine. Despite me telling him he didn't have to, he walked me to the bathroom. Thankfully, I didn't have another pain once I used the bathroom. I went back to our table and all eyes were on me.

Edward pulled out my chair and I sat down.

"Can all of you stop looking at me as if Bun is going to fall out or something," I replied with a laugh.

"We just want to make sure you are all right, Cinderella," Jonathan said. I place my hand on my stomach and smile at everyone.

"I promise I am all right. I think I just needed to use the bathroom," I told them not wanting to say any more than that.

"Aww... my nephew gave you the sh…" Lauren slapped Emmett before he could finish that statement. I shook my head really wishing to change the subject.

I mean were we really going to have a discussion about me having to take a shit.

"Demetri, how long are you staying?" I asked him desperately needing to change the subject.

"Um... father said I could stay for the summer, if you and Edward don't mind of course," he said, and I rolled my eyes at the fact that he thought we would said _no_.

"Of course we don't mind, Demetri," I replied and Edward replied in Italian. The only thing I made out was _help with your sister_. Everyone who understood him laughed.

Learning Italian was definitely on my to-do list.

We all continued talking and every few minutes someone would come over and tell us how great everything was. I was happy people seemed to enjoy everything.

"Ohh…" I groaned feeling another pain. I breathed deeply like I had learned in the Lamaze class I took. I heard people complain it didn't work, but I loved taking the class with Edward.

"I think we should go to the hospital," Edward said and I shook my head. Last time it was only Braxton hick's contractions. I wasn't due for another two weeks, so this couldn't be labor.

"No, I'm fine."

"Bella…" Angela practically hissed at me, and I knew it was because I used the word _fine_. I really needed to stop using that word.

"Guys, I promise you I am…holy f…" I quickly caught myself before I cursed in front of the kids. Amelia was at the age she repeated everything she heard.

"It's hardly been a minute. Have you been feeling these all morning?" Edward asked. I shook my head as I waited for the pain to pass.

"I felt a little pain before we left the house, but it didn't feel like—this," I hissed as another came.

Wasn't I supposed to have more warning than this when I start to go in labor?

And as if the universe agreed, I suddenly felt a gush of liquid flush from my body as if I just pissed buckets on myself.

Quickly, I looked up at Edward.

"I think my water broke," I said, my voice shaking from shock. Edward jumped into quick action.

"Angela could you go to the house and get Bella's bag," Edward said. Angela nodded her head quickly getting up from the table, Seth going with her.

"Mom, dad can you take Sophie and Nicky?" he asked even though we both knew they would say yes.

"Of course, sweetheart," Esme replied with a smile.

"Oh for fucks sakes!" I screamed as another came. This one felt much stronger than before. The kids started to giggle no doubt, because I cursed in front of them.

"They are coming quickly, two minutes apart," Carlisle said looking down at his watch. "We need to get her to the hospital," he continued. Edward took my right arm and Emmett quickly came over taking my left as they helped me outside.

"What's wrong?" I heard Alice ask from behind us.

"Bun's finally coming!" Sophie yelled with excitement. Before we hit the car, another came and I promise you if Edward and Emmett weren't holding me, I would have fallen over.

"I'll give you guys a police escort, let's go!" Billy yells coming out of the coffee shop. They help me into the backseat, Edward climbing in after me. Emmett jumped into the driver seat.

I closed my eyes as I felt another start. Edward took my hand and spoke to me softly as he tried to coach me through the contraction.

Once it passed I turned and looked at Edward.

"I'm sorry," I told him and he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"For what, sweetheart?"

"I was being stubborn…"

"You're always stubborn," he replied with a laugh. I shook my head at him.

"Really, I didn't know I was in labor. I should have known and…"

"…shhh _mi amor_. This is our first pregnancy and everyone is different. Plus, we've been fooled before; there was no way for you to truly know this time was for real," he said cupping my face in his hand. I went to reply when another contraction hit me.

I held his hand tightly in my own as I cried out in pain.

"Almost there, little B," Emmett said from the driver seat. I nodded my head not trusting myself to talk without screaming.

Edward continued talking to me until we arrived at the hospital. Emmett ran in and soon came back out with a wheelchair. Edward helped me into the chair and then rushed me inside. Edward assured the nurse that Angela would be here soon with all my information.

My smart husband made sure everything he would have to sign today, was already filled out and in my suitcase.

They took me back to a room and quickly got me changed into a gown. The doctor placed my feet in the stirrups, and I flinched when she went to check how dilated I was.

"Four centimeters," she said as I heard her glove snap when she pulled it off.

"That's it!" I practically yelled. Edward held my hand trying to calm me down. It wasn't going to work.

This shit hurt!

I know people tell you that, but you don't really process it until you are the one on the damn delivery table.

Another contraction came and I cried out holding Edward's hand while the doctor warned me not to push. I fell back against my pillows after it finally passed.

"You are doing great, Kitty," Edward whispered against my ear. I hummed my response as I looked up at the ceiling.

"How is she?" I heard Angela say as she came into the room.

"Dying," I groaned causing her and Edward to laugh.

"You are not dying, Bella," Edward said placing a kiss on my forehead. "And please for my sanity, don't joke like that," he added looking down into my face.

"Sorry," I said knowing that he was probably beating himself over the head as he watched me in pain.

He shook his head at me, "No need to say sorry, just remember I'm here with you okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"You want me to braid your hair back?" Angela asked coming up on the other side of me. I nodded my head as Edward helped me sit up. Another contraction came as she started braiding my hair.

Softly, she and Edward talked me through it.

I relaxed once it passed.

"Ang, could you stay with her. My parents just texted me, they're in the waiting room with the kids," Edward said.

"Go ahead, I'm not going anywhere," Angela said taking my hand after she finished braiding my hair. Edward placed a kiss against my temple and then left the room.

"I've held your hand for a lot of things, Bella. Somehow holding your hand while you were in labor never crossed my mind," Angela said making me laugh as I tried breathing through another contraction.

"I'll return the favor when you're the one pregnant," I replied and she laughed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Are you scared?"

"Terrified," I answered placing my head against her shoulder.

"You'll do amazing. You're already a great mom," she replied nudging my shoulder with a smile on her face.

"I just hope…" I had to pause as another contraction started. Angela held my hand and continued talking to me. This one was lasting much longer than the others.

"She's having another one now," I heard her say to who I wasn't sure. I peeked my eye open and saw Edward rushing over to my side.

"It's almost over, Kitty, just breathe," he whispered pressing his forehead against my temple. When it finally passed, I felt exhausted.

"I can't do this," I said shaking my head. How people did this willingly, and multiple times at that was beyond me.

"Of course you can do this, Kitty. You are the strongest person I know," Edward said brushing little strands of hair from my forehead.

"And the most stubborn; you _can_ do this. We know you can," Angela said still holding my hand.

"Is everyone else here?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Yeah, the entire waiting room is filled with our family," he laughed. "The kids are excited," he said smiling at me.

"Me, too, I just wish Bun would come out already," I said making them both laugh. Another contraction started and they talked me through it.

I swear I don't know what I would do without the two of them. Angela and Edward stayed with me as I had contraction after contraction. When the doctor said it was finally time to push, I was overjoyed.

Thankfully, they let Angela stay in the room. I know Edward was there, but if anything went wrong she would have to help him.

"All right, mommy, get ready to push," the doctor said with a huge smile. Angela and Edward held my hands as I started to push.

The burning as my skin split was excruciating. I screamed out in pain as I continued pushing. When the doctor told me to stop, I fell back against the pillows.

"You are doing amazing, baby," Edward whispered. I nodded my head as tears pricked my eyes.

"Okay, time to push again," the doctor told me. I groaned but pulled myself up using Edward and Angela's hands. I started to push again and then he yelled for me to stop.

"Go get help!" I heard the doctor yell.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a panic.

"The baby is in distress, the umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck," he said and I looked at Edward. He forced a smile on his face.

"It will be okay," he said not sounding convincing at all. I looked back at the doctor and then I suddenly felt faint.

"Bella, baby…" I heard Edward calling to me, but I couldn't reply.

"What's wrong with her?!" I heard Angela yell.

"Bella, can you hear us!" the doctor yelled. I think I replied but I couldn't be sure.

"Bella, baby look at me," Edward said turning my face towards his. He looked as if he was in so much pain. I cupped his face in my hand and he relaxed having gotten some response out of me.

"I'm going to try and see if I can remove the umbilical cord," I think I heard the doctor say. I turned to look at him and…

I must have been dying.

This couldn't have been real, was it?

_"Mom, Dad," I whispered looking at my parents as they stood over me._

_"Hi baby…" my mom spoke smiling at me._

_"What are you…"_

_"Saving our granddaughter," my father said as I watched them both place their hands on my stomach._

"Tell her to push!" I heard the doctor yell.

_"We love you, princess," my father said before they were both gone._

"Bella, you have to push baby," Edward whispered and holding his hand I pushed as hard as I could.

"It's a girl!" the doctor yelled as my daughter's cries filled the room.

"You did it, baby," Edward breathed with joy against my ear. He placed a deep kiss on my lips as I cried out in happiness that Bun—our daughter was finally here.

"She's beautiful," Angela said smiling.

"Dad, would you like to do the honors," the doctor asked. Edward proudly clipped the umbilical cord. They wiped her off and then gave her to me.

She was beautiful.

I smiled down into her face as she continued to cry. It was the best sound in the world.

"She's so beautiful, thank you," Edward said placing a kiss on her forehead and then mine. I felt the tears in my eyes as I continued to look down at my daughter.

Our daughter.

They took her from my arms because I still had to push the placenta out. Angela placed a kiss on my cheek and then said she would go let everyone know that the newest Cullen had finally arrived.

"Send Marie and Esme, back first please," I told her. She nodded her head and left the room. Once I finished passing the placenta and they stitched me up where she had torn me, they left Edward and I alone.

"She's perfect," Edward said smiling down at her as he held her in his arms. I knew this meant the world to him.

He loved Sophie and Nicky more than life, but I knew having his own daughter in his arms meant everything.

"Bring her to me, the doctor said I should feed her right away," I told him. He placed her back in my arms and the nurse in the room helped me position her better in my arms for feeding.

I watched as she drank from my breast, it was the perfect moment.

She was perfect.

"Thank you," I heard Edward breathe. I looked up at him and saw the huge grin on his face while a tear fell from his eye.

"Come here," I told him. He came over and sat down on the edge of my bed. I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him. He suckled on my lips holding my face to his.

"Thank you," I breathed once he released my mouth from our kiss. We both looked back at our daughter.

"Can we come in?" I heard Marie ask from the other side of the door.

"Come on in, grandmas," Edward teased. I pulled her from my breast so that her grandmothers could see her. Marie and Esme came in with huge smiles on their face. They both walked over to us and when Marie reached us her hand flew to her mouth as she looked at her granddaughter.

"She looks just like you did," she said with tears in her eyes. I looked up at Edward and he nodded his head answering my silent question.

"We wanted to tell you both her name before we told anyone else," Edward said smiling at them. Esme was grinning from ear to ear. Marie wiped her eyes as she looked at me.

"After talking with Edward about it months ago, I told him if we had a girl I wanted to name our daughter after her grandmothers," I said and I knew Marie would simply think I meant Esme and Renee. "…_All_ of her grandmothers," I enforced so that she understood.

"We would like the both of you to meet Scarlett Elease Michelle Cullen," I said smiling at the both of them. Marie's hand started to shake as she looked at us in surprise.

"You—you're naming her after…me?" she asked. I nodded my head. Scarlett was Marie's middle name. Elease, was Esme's and Michelle was Renee's.

Maybe two middle names were a bit much, but I wanted to honor all three of them.

Instantly, they both started to cry which only made me cry. They gave us hugs thanking us repeatedly. After they left the room, Edward placed a kiss on my head.

"You just made their year," he said and I laughed looking down at Scarlett.

"Good, they deserve it," I said running my finger down Scarlett's cheek. Sophie and Nicky came running into the room next.

"She's so small," Sophie said smiling down at her.

"Dad, you were way wrong," Nicky said making us laugh.

"What's her name?" Sophie asked.

"Scarlett Elease Michelle Cullen," Edward answered with pride.

"She has four names just like us," Nicky said with a grin.

"I like Scarlett, it's pretty," Sophie said taking Scarlett's little hand in hers. "Plus, it starts with an _S_ like my name. I'm going to teach you to be cool just like me," Sophie told her kissing her little hand.

"Hi Scarlett, I'm your awesome big brother," Nicky said taking her other hand. Scarlett yawned and started to open her eyes. She looked at me first, then Edward.

"I think she's going to have your eyes," I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, but she has your blush," he replied running his finger over her cheek which turned pink under his touch. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Thank you," we both said at the same time. He laughed lowering his head to mine and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry Scarlett you'll get used to it," I heard Nicky say.

"Yeah, they do that all the time. I'll teach you how to ignore it," Sophie added. Edward and I laughed as we looked back at our children.

Life was perfect.

The End...For Now

* * *

**_Bun's a girl! I always knew they were going to have a girl, decided that all the way back at chapter 2 lol. Bella seeing her parents, well I have a friend who said that happened to her and I knew it would be perfect. _**

**_T_****_his is the last chapter for this story everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for the love this story has received. It truly means the world to me. _**

**_I don't think I'm really ready to say goodbye to Sophie, Nicky, Dr. Hot Pants and his Kitty...and especially not to the newest additions we have with Demetri and Scarlett. _**

**_So for now we let them rest, but I believe I will be certainly playing with these lovely characters once again. _**

**_Washed Away will start back up with updates next week for those of you interested._**

**_Love you all_**

**_Now time to mark this complete...tears :-(_**

**_~E_**


End file.
